El Amor No Siempre es Fácil
by Dany de Criss
Summary: ¿Un reprobado es capaz de cambiar tu vida? Kurt Hummel está a punto de descubrir que sí. ¿Qué pasaría si tu profesor particular es demasiado apetecible?¿Qué pasaría si es el tío de tu mejor amiga, y que además le gusta otro? Y claro el hecho de que Kurt sea menor de edad solo complica todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** El Amor no Siempre es Fácil.

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen: **¿Un reprobado es capaz de cambiar tu vida? Kurt Hummel está a punto de descubrir que sí. ¿Qué pasaría si tu profesor particular es demasiado apetecible?¿Qué pasaría si es el tío de tu mejor amiga, y que además le gusta otro? Y claro el hecho de que Kurt sea menor de edad solo complica todo.

* * *

**El Encuentro.**

14:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Kurt estaba nervioso. No paraba de restregarse las manos contra su jean ajustado mientras la profesora de matemática entregaba las hojas de examen. Tenía que aprobar. Tenía que pasar ese maldito examen si quería seguir estando en el equipo. La profesora llegó, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de dejar su examen sobre el banco. El corazón se le paró por unos instantes.

Dos.

Estaba arruinado. Tragó con profundidad sin saber qué hacer. La campana resonó en sus oídos. El cuerpo de Kurt se movió casi mecánicamente hacia su casillero. La respiración se le cortó cuando una chica rubia, con ojos soñadores se acercó a él.

- Kurt, Sue te espera es su despacho. – Dijo, antes de retirarse.

- Gracias, Britt. – Susurró, casi sin voz. Esa nota ponía en serio riesgo su posición en el equipo. Llegó y pasó al despacho. Sue le ordenó que se sentara.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme _porcelana_? - Kurt hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero no respondió – El mes pasado te advertí de que si no mejorabas tus notas, tu puesto se pondría en duda. – Kurt siguió sin responder. Su respiración era agitada. – Siento esto, pero luego de tu mala reputación debo sacarte de las animadoras. Al menos temporalmente, hasta que recuperes tu buen promedio académico. Ahora vete. - El chico se levantó. Estaba pálido. Lo habían echado de las animadoras, hasta que no le fuera bien en matemática. Cosa que consideraba imposible.

El resto del día se la pasó de clase en clase sin prestar verdadera atención. Se estaba enfrentando a la idea de decirle a su padre, quien seguro lo castigaría. Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Era Santana.

- Hola Kurtie. ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa? – dijo la joven. Kurt se limitó a asentir. Al momento Quin y Mercedes se les unieron. Las chicas conversaban alegremente. Después de varios minutos hablando de ropa, Santana se preocupo que la diva de su mejor amigo no acotara nada.- Kurt ¿estás bien?

- Me fue mal en el examen de matemática. – Susurró – Sue me echó de las animadoras. - Santana y Quin, animadoras también, lo abrazaron. Mercedes se limitó a sonreírle con cariño.

- No te preocupes bebe, solo tienes que conseguir que uno de tus compañeros te ayude o un profesor particular. – Dijo Mercedes.

- ¡Un profesor! – Exclamó Santana. – Mi tío hizo un profesorado en la materia. Hoy viene a casa después del trabajo, y le pregunto si no tiene problema de darte clases.

Kurt suspiró. No creía que un profesor lo ayudara a entender esa materia por muy bueno que fuera, pero de todas formas aceptó. Tenía que mejorar sí o sí.

* * *

18:00 P.M Miércoles.

Blaine salía del edificio donde trabajaba. La nueva serie "Dalton" no tenía mucha fama, pero no le importaba, le gustaba actuar y más con compañeros tan amigables. Se subió a su Impala azul, y manejó por las calles de Lima, escuchando a Katy Perry cantando Teenage Dream.

La casa, que era más una mansión que otra cosa, apareció frente a él. A su hermano, Cooper, siempre le había gustado el lujo. Salió de su auto y caminó hasta la puerta. Al otro lado se escuchaba a su sobrina cantar. Sonrió y tocó el timbre. Segundos después Santana se abalanzaba sobre él para plantarle un beso es su mejilla y desordenar sus rulos, bañados de gel.

Pasaron al interior, donde aún resonaba la música.

- ¿Y Cooper? – preguntó Blaine

- Trabaja, me dijo que no volvería hasta mañana por la mañana. Eh preparado pasta. La mesa ya está puesta. - Ambos se sentaron. La cena estaba deliciosa. - Blaine, ¿Crees que podrías darle unas clases de matemática a un amigo?- El joven dejó su tenedor sobre la mesa, con una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. Ese curso solo lo había hecho para que su padre dejara de amenazarle con dejarlo en la calle si no seguía una carrera, en vez de morirse de hambre como músico.

- No – dijo cortante. – Lo siento, Santana. Pero no creo que sea buena idea. Estoy bastante ocupado, entre la banda, las grabaciones y…

- ¿Tus salidas con Thad? – Santana amaba mucho a su tío, pero la ofendía el hecho de saber que Blaine estaba la mayor parte de la semana sin ningún compromiso y aún así se negara. - Se que no te gusta que hable del tema, pero es un muy buen amigo, y en verdad lo necesita.

-No, Santana. – terminó Blaine con tono brusco. La joven abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento el celular de Blaine sonó, y este se apresuró a atender. - ¿Hola?

- Anderson, Fiesta, bar, alcohol. No necitas más. En media hora te paso a buscar ¿Dónde estás?

- Bien Thad, gracias por preocuparte, mi día estuvo bien, ¿Las grabaciones? Fantásticas, como siempre. – Contesto en tono sarcástico.

- Ja, ja… muy gracioso. Hablo en serio. ¿Dónde estás?

- En la casa de Cooper, pero hoy no puedo salir. Mi hermano no está y Santana está sola en casa.

- La llevamos con nosotros. – Dijo. Blaine lo maldijo al instante al ver como una sonrisa de picardía se extendía por el rostro de su sobrina.

- No, ni lo sueñes - les contestó a ambos.

- No te pongas protector ahora Blaine. Tengo una identificación falsa que servirá.- Blaine dudó. Por un lado quería ir con Thad al bar, pero no quería dejar a su sobrina sola.

- O le das clases a mi amigo, o me llevas al bar – le amenazó Santana.

Su tío soltó un suspiro.

- Okey – aceptó. – ,ve a cambiarte. - La sonrisa de Santana decayó un poco, pensaba que Blaine preferiría las clases, pero obedeció y salió deprisa a su habitación.

Una hora después estaban los tres en la puerta de un bar. Pasaron sin dificultad, al parecer Santana parecía mayor a sus quince años. Dentro, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Los tres se dirigieron a la barra, Thad inspeccionando a su alrededor, seguramente buscando quien sería su próxima víctima para llevarse a la cama.

- ¡Sam! – Exclamó la muchacha, con tono dulce. A lo que un joven rubio, con unos labios demasiado grandes, se volvió y saludó.

- Chicos, ¿Qué hace Santana aquí? Pensé que el bar no dejaba entrar a menores. – Las caras de Blaine y su sobrina palidecieron de golpe, haciendo que Sam se carcajeara – No se preocupen, no le contaré a Cooper.

Santana le sonrió, con lo que a Blaine le pareció una sonrisa coqueta. Meneó la cabeza. Santana se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su padre hace mucho tiempo. Lo que no sabía era que Sam era gay, y le gustaba alguien más. Thad pidió unas cervezas. Sam y la chica desaparecieron en la multitud agarrados de la mano.

- No te ves muy preocupado por qué tu sobrina se vaya con un hombre mayor.

- Es Sam, la conoce desde que nació. Además es gay. - Thad sonrió con malicia.

- Mmm…. Interesante - dijo, con su falsa voz de timidez.

- Ni lo creas Thad. Sam no es el chico de una sola noche.

- No te preocupes, no me voy a acercar a "boca de trucha", ya tengo a alguien en la mira. – Dijo, poniéndose en pie, y desapareciendo entre la gente, dejando a Blaine solo en la barra.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Santana no había vuelto a aparecer, y tampoco Thad. Varios chicos se le habían acercado a Blaine, incluso chicas a coquetear con él. Pero este no tenía humor para seguirles el juego. Se estaba a punto de levantar para buscar a su sobrina e irse, cuando el asiento vacío a su lado se vio ocupado. El joven Anderson lo miró de reojo, y la respiración se le paralizó en el pecho.

_Un ángel._

No había otra explicación. El joven era tan perfecto. Su pelo castaño estaba pulcramente peinado, su piel era como la porcelana, su nariz era simplemente bella, sus brazos finos, pero bien formados se escapaban de debajo de las mangas cortas de su camisa. El pantalón negro, ajustado, marcaba sus muslos, y las botas hacían que sus piernas parecieran aún más esbeltas. Sus labios, tan desesperantemente tentadores, se veían rosas. Pero lo más llamó la atención de Blaine fueron sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos color azul, se tornaban grises, y luego verdes según como le diera la luz.

- Hola. – Dijo, Blaine antes de reparar siquiera en lo que hacía. El joven se volvió, y lo estudió con la mirada. Una pequeña sonrisa, que casi hace que Blaine de desmayara, se formó en su rostro.

- Hola. – respondió.

_¡OH, POR POTTER!_

Esa voz. El joven Anderson no había escuchado nada más precioso que la voz de ese joven.

- Soy Blaine. – Le tendió una mano.

- Kurt. – Respondió el otro, y estrechó su mano con la de Blaine. El morocho tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para apartar su mano de la del otro chico.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó el joven. – Estas pálido.

- Estoy bien. – Contestó Anderson. – Sólo algo cansado. Las grabaciones me tuvieron ocupado la mayor parte del día.

- ¿Eres actor? – la voz tenía un deje de entusiasmo.

- Sí, trabajo en Dalton.

- ¡Oh, no lo puedo creer! – Gritó emocionado – Te veía cara conocida. Amo esa serie. – Blaine ensanchó su sonrisa - ¡Alto! Eres… eres el actor que interpreta a Darren.

- Así es. – Pasó su mano por su pelo de forma automática, cosa que hizo que Kurt se mordiera el labio inferior.

Pronto su conversación se detuvo en la serie, hablaron sin cansancio hasta que Blaine hizo un comentario con referencia a Harry Potter, en ese momento ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación totalmente seria de lo bueno que estaba Ron en la séptima película.

A cada minuto que pasaba, sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca uno del otro. Entre tragos de cerveza, risas y miradas profundas, Kurt había terminado con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y con los labios húmedos por el alcohol, cosa que hacía que Blaine no pudiera apartar sus ojos de él.

- ¿Tengo algo en el rostro? – Preguntó el joven, algo molesto. - ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

- Es solo que tus labios se ven tan suaves que es muy tentador probarlos. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos _¿Él acabada de decir eso?_ Kurt se ruborizó profundamente, lo que no ayudó a que Blaine despejara su mente, ya que el hecho lo hacía ver adorable.

Kurt vaciló unos instantes, y luego acercó su rostro al de Blaine.

- ¿Quieres probarlos? – Su voz se había vuelto más gutural.

Blaine asintió, y se acercó más, hasta que solo estuvieron a unos centímetros de distancia, lo miró a los ojos. Kurt le sonrió y colocó su mano en la rodilla de Blaine. El morocho no se hizo rogar más. Acunó su rostro con las manos y unió sus labios. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo. Las manos de Kurt atraparon sus rizos y abrió ligeramente los labios. Blaine introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurt. Se besaban con lentitud, y eso solo hacía que ambos estén cada vez más excitados. La falta de aire lo obligó a separarse. Ambos tenían las mejillas tintadas de rojo, y la respiración agitada.

-¿Son suaves? –Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios.

- No estoy seguro. – Contestó con una sonrisa pícara. – Creo que debería probar otra vez.

Se fundieron en un beso más desesperado. La lengua de Kurt recorría la boca de Blaine, saboreando su lengua. De un momento a otro, ambos estaban en una esquina oscura y apartada del bar, sin poder despegar sus labios. El aire se hizo necesario nuevamente. Blaine miró el cuerpo, acorralado contra la pared, de Kurt y no se resistió. Sus manos se posaron es su cintura, atrayéndolo para sí, y sus labios comenzaron un recorrido por el pálido cuello del joven. Al principio dejaba suaves besos sobre la piel, minutos después su lengua remplazó a sus labios, y cuando Kurt dejó caer su cabeza hacia un costado para dejar que Blaine jugara con su cuello, el moreno no pudo evitar empezar a morder. Se concentró es una zona del cuello que parecía hacer estremecer a Kurt cada vez que la rozaba, y comenzó a succionar la piel con fuerza. Estaba seguro de que el chico se despertaría con un gran moretón, muy difícil de esconder.

El celular de Blaine sonó, lo que lo obligó a separar su boca del cuello de Kurt. Miró de quien era el mensaje y maldijo interiormente a su hermano por ser tan oportuno.

_"En dos horas estoy en casa. Gracias por quedarte con Santana. C"_

_¿Por qué elegiste este momento para mandarme el mensaje?_

- Yo… lo siento Kurt, debo irme. Mi hermano vuelve dentro de un rato y si no encuentra a mi sobrina en casa, es posible que me mate. - El chico sonrió, aún con la respiración agitada.

- Está bien, creo que yo también me debería ir yendo de todos modos. - Blaine vaciló, su cuerpo aún estaba pegado al de Kurt, y se resistía a dejarlo.

- ¿Me das tu número? Así estaremos en contacto. - Kurt accedió y le pasó su celular. Después de un beso que duró hasta que se quedaron sin aire, Blaine se adentró entre la multitud de gente buscando a su sobrina.

_"Te espero en la barra. Cooper llega en dos horas. B"_

Veinte minutos después, tío y sobrina corrían al Impala azul, estacionado a unas cuadras del bar.

- ¿Y Thad? – Preguntó la joven, al notar que el amigo de Blaine no los seguía.

- Se habrá encontrado alguna distracción para la noche.

El joven Anderson miraba alternativamente el reloj de su celular, que marcaba las 3:00 am, y la carretera, en donde todos los semáforos parecían estar en rojo más tiempo del necesario. Arribaron a la residencia Anderson a las cinco menos cuarto de la mañana. Santana se apresuró a subir las escaleras, al otro día tenía instituto, Blaine se cambió y se acostó en el cómodo sillón del despacho de su hermano, que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Veinte minutos después escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, y luego como Cooper pasaba por la habitación de Santana antes de dirigirse a la suya propia. Sonrió entre dormido, sintiendo aún los cálidos labios de Kurt sobre los suyos, y su tierno olor a vainilla.

* * *

El reloj retumbó en sus tímpanos. En cuanto abrió los ojos supo que necesitaba que alguien la llevara al colegio porque manejar en aquel estado de insomnio sería un suicidio, y estaba casi completamente segura de que su tío, Blaine, estaría en la misma situación que ella. Tal vez peor, por qué él había bebido. Así que tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su mejor amigo.

- Hola, Kurt ¿Podrías pasar a buscarme? Es que no me siento con capacidad para manejar. - Kurt le dijo que en media hora estaba en su casa. Así que se preparó y le avisó a Blaine que en un rato se iría.

* * *

El morocho se despabiló, y escuchó como Santana bajaba la escalera. Debían de ser las nueve de la mañana. La cabeza no le dolía tanto como había pensado, solo se sentía un poco mareado y avergonzado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Blaine no era de los que disfrutaban de una relación de una sola noche, como lo hacía Thad. Pero el cansancio, la cerveza y ese chico habían sacado lo que ni él mismo sabía que tenía. Se levantó. La noche anterior se había limitado a ponerse un pantalón viejo que tenía en la casa de Cooper, así que tal como se había acostado, sin remera alguna que tapara su pecho, bajó las escaleras. Estaba ya cerca de la entrada cuando sonó el timbre y Santana apareció en la habitación, vestida con su uniforme de animadora. Abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a un chico.

Blaine se congeló en el último escalón.

_Imposible._

Pero no había error alguno. Esa piel de porcelana, las botas, el cabello, sus labios. Los ojos verdes se encontraron repentinamente con los azules de Kurt. El joven abrió los ojos como platos, y se ruborizó furiosamente.

- ¡Oh! Blaine, ¿No podrías haberte puesto algo? – Le regaño Santana, al parecer se había percatado de la incomodidad de Kurt. – Como sea... – Suspiró y repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea. – Este es Kurt Hummel, el amigo del que te hable. El que necesita las clases de apoyo de Matemática. – Sabía que estaba poniendo a su tío en una posición incómoda, pero no iba a ser ella la que le dijera a Kurt que no lo iba a ayudar.

Blaine miró a Kurt, que parecía esculpido en piedra, con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro y…

_No puede ser verdad. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de morderte ese labio sin parecer tan deseable?_

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa pícara se había extendido por su rostro.

- Un gusto en conocerte, Kurt. – Se acercó y le tendió la mano. El chico la apretó con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. – El viernes estoy libre a las cinco. Luego Santana te puede dar mi dirección.

- Gracias. – Susurró Kurt con un hilo de voz. Santana estaba completamente confundida, pero aún así contenta de que su tío haya aceptado.

- Debemos irnos Blaine. – Dijo la chica.

- Creo que antes deberías ayudar a Kurt a tapar ese chupón en el cuello. – Dijo Blaine divertido. Anoche había tenido razón, la mancha violeta que adornaba el cuello de Kurt iba a ser muy difícil de esconder.

El castaño se puso rojo como un tomate, pero miró a Blaine con una sonrisa de complicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo Encuentro.**

15:45 P.M. Miércoles.

- … ¡Y estarás castigado hasta que la próxima nota que vea sea un diez!

Kurt cerró la puerta de su habitación con un portazo. Tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas de furia, que había logrado reprimir mientras discutía con su padre. Este le había dicho que no esperaba eso de él, que creía que Sue tenía razón por haberlo expulsado del equipo y por si fuera poco se tenía que sacar sí o sí un diez si quería poder volver a salir de su casa con sus amigas.

El poco optimismo que le quedaba del día se le esfumó en cuanto sintió que el líquido caliente y salado se deslizaba por su rostro. Se acostó es la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Minutos después se había quedado dormido.

* * *

22:30 P.M.

El castaño abrió los ojos para comprobar que la luz se había retirado por completo. Al lado de su cama había una bandeja con una ensalada y jugo. El joven miró su reloj y se sorprendió de haber dormido toda la tarde. Se sentó en medio de la oscuridad a comer su cena, supuso que Carole no lo había querido despertar.

Era totalmente injusto que su padre no lo dejara salir, ya tenía suficiente castigo con que Sue lo hubiera echado de las animadoras. Ahora tenía aún menos tiempo para ver a Santana y a Quin.

Le bufó al plato, como si este tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas.

_¿Qué diría Quin? - _Se preguntó el castaño. - _Seguramente algo como: "Kurt tienes que aceptar tu responsabilidad con la escuela, ya encontraremos tiempo para vernos"_

Puso los ojos en blanco, y de inmediato una voz en su cabeza, la de Santana, contraatacó.

"_Debes arriesgarte un poco, Kurt. Nno es el fin del mundo. Trata de mejorar tu calificación. Pero mientras tanto no te vendría mal un poco de adrenalina"_

El castaño sonrió. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la ventana entre abierta. Si su padre encontraba la habitación vacía estaría castigado el resto del año. Pero la llama de la rebeldía se había prendido en su interior, cosa muy extraña en el muchacho, y no iba a perder esta oportunidad. Se puso rápidamente en pié. Se cambió, poniéndose una remera negra mangas corta, un pantalón también negro ajustado al cuerpo y sus botas de McQueen. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave y abrió la ventana. En ese momento se alegraba de que su habitación, en el sótano, tuviera una salida al exterior. Subiéndose a una silla pudo salir a la cálida noche.

No tenía planeado ir a un lugar en específico, así que solo comenzó a caminar.

Llevaba una buena hora y media por las calles de Lima cuando llegó a un bar bastante concurrido. Había personas esperando pasar en el exterior. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de entrar, pero luego vio un cartel de "NO SE PERMITEN MENORES" que lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y volver a su casa, cuando le pareció ver una joven muy parecida a Santana acompañada por dos hombres. Vaciló en la puerta del bar, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el miedo a ser atrapado. Esperó unos cuantos minutos hasta que por fin encontró un grupo grande de personas en las cuales se pudo colar y entrar sin que lo vieran.

El bar era grande, y aún así estaba lleno de gente. Kurt comenzó su búsqueda de Santana, la cual terminó una hora después en un completo desastre. Se sentía cansado, frustrado y malhumorado, y a lo primero que atinó fue a alcanzar la barra y pedir un trago. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que le servía el bar-tender, hasta que el líquido fuerte se deslizó por su garganta. Había comprobado que no era bueno para tomar alcohol en las muchas fiestas de Puck, pero supuso que un trago solo lo despertaría un poco. Aún así no tenía ganas ni de bailar, así que se encaminó a una parte alejada de la barra y se sentó en el primer asiento libre que divisó.

- Hola. – Se escuchó una voz masculina a su lado. El joven Hummel ya estaba preparando su cara de diva, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la personificación de "El hombre de sus sueños".

El joven tenía el pelo negro y rizado, algo corto, pero que le quedaba hermoso. Sus labios eran fibrosos y enmarcaban una sonrisa que sería capaz de dejarte sin respiración, como si toda la felicidad del mundo descansara sobre sus labios. Sus cejas eran triangulares, detalle que sorprendió al castaño, pero eran perfectas en su rostro. Las pestañas largas, enmarcaban unos ojos verde-avellana que quitaban el aliento. Una parte del cerebro de Kurt se fijó en la remera negra manga corta, los pantalones rojos y los zapatos negros, y en el singular moño escarlata sobre su cuello. Pero la otra parte de su mente estaba extasiada con los músculos de sus brazos.

- Hola. – Atinó a responder.

El gay-dar de Kurt estaba eufórico por el nuevo descubrimiento.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

- Es solo que tus labios se ven tan suaves que es muy tentador probarlos. – Susurró Blaine y abrió los ojos como si ni él mismo se hubiese creído sus palabras.

Kurt sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Había bebido un par de cervezas en el transcurso de su conversación con Blaine y la adrenalina de la noche, mezclada con la cercanía del otro chico, y su repentino arranque de osadía lo habían hecho inclinarse hasta estar a menos de diez centímetros del rostro de Blaine.

- ¿Quieres probarlos? – Le susurró provocativamente. Olvidándose de la idea romántica que tenía para su primer beso en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con los del morocho.

* * *

2:30 A.M.

Kurt estaba en el cielo, además de contra una pared. El cuerpo de Blaine lo mantenía acorralado, sus labios besaban su cuello, pronto le siguió la lengua, y cuando el morocho comenzó a morder en un lugar especifico del cuello de Kurt que lo hacía estremecer, el castaño solo pudo atinar a aferrarse al cuerpo de Blaine sin querer separarse de él. Se le escapó un gritito de sorpresa cuando el morocho comenzó a succionar la piel de su cuello, mientras sus manos lo agarraban por las caderas.

Sonrió al imaginarse la cara de Santana al otro día cuando la pusiera al tanto de su escapada a media noche. La joven seguro le pediría cada detalle, y Kurt no iba a negárselos. Aunque estaba seguro de que Quin no aprobaría la salida, definitivamente también querría saber cómo había sido su primer beso, y cada detalle del que se lo había dado. Ella sería, seguro, la que más se emocionaría al enterarse que el primer beso de Kurt había sido con nada más y nada menos que el fuertísimo actor que interpretaba a Darren en su serie favorita: "Dalton".

El sonido del celular lo bajó como un hondazo de su nube de felicidad. Blaine soltó gruñido, y leyó el mensaje de texto.

- Yo… lo siento Kurt, debo irme. Mi hermano vuelve dentro de un rato y si no encuentra a mi sobrina en casa, es posible que me mate.- Kurt sonrió. Su expresión de pena, y nerviosismo era adorable.

- Está bien, creo que yo también me debería ir yendo de todos modos. – Respondió. No sabía qué hora era, pero mañana tenía instituto, y sus ojeras no serian muy fáciles de tapar. Sin embargo Blaine no lo soltaba, no es que a él le importara separarse tampoco.

- ¿Me das tu número? Así estaremos en contacto. - Kurt no sabía qué hacer. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue dictarle su número lo más rápido posible, pero por otro lado él era menor de edad, detalle que no le había dicho a Blaine.

"_¿Tenías al fuertísimo actor entre tus brazos y no le quisiste dar tu número? ¿Estás loco Hummel?"_ Otra vez la voz de Santana. Debería empezar a preocuparse por la cantidad de veces que la había escuchado ese día.

- Claro. – Le dictó su número a Blaine. Luego lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó a sus labios. Lo besó con intensidad hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, y Blaine se marchó en busca de su sobrina.

* * *

9:00 A.M. Jueves.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de su amiga. Aunque no era la primera vez que iba a la residencia Anderson se seguía sintiendo algo intimidado debido a la enormidad, y majestuosidad de la mansión. Tocó el timbre, y soltó un bostezo. Las ojeras habían sido más fáciles de esconder de lo que él pensaba. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Blaine sobre su pecho. Sonrió, aunque estaba totalmente avergonzado de su conducta la noche anterior, no se arrepentía de absolutamente nada.

Y aunque siempre había imaginado su primer beso con una persona especial que conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, en medio de un campo de flores, creía que el beso de Blaine había sido mejor que su fantasía.

La puerta se abrió, Santana lo abrazó y lo hizo pasar al interior. Pasó su mirada por el recibidor y sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el hombre que estaba parado en el último escalón de la escalera.

_¡OH MI GAGA!_

La sangre se le subió rápidamente a las mejillas. En primer lugar por qué el hombre no tenía camisa y dejaba al descubierto un cuerpo increíble, y en segundo lugar por qué el hombre sin camisa era Blaine.

- ¡Oh! Blaine ¿No podrías haberte puesto algo? – Le regaño Santana – Como sea... – Suspiró y miró al castaño. – Este es Kurt Hummel, el amigo del que te hablé. El que necesita las clases de apoyo de Matemática.

_¡Alto! Ella había dicho que le iba a preguntar a su tío. ¡BLAINE NO PUEDE SER SU TÍO! _

Él no podía encontrarse con que el hombre que le robó su primer beso, al cual conoció en un bar, y había besado incansablemente por una mágica hora. Se mordió el labio inferior en gesto de incomodidad, pero en seguida se percató de la sonrisa que se extendía por el rostro del morocho. Kurt conocía esa sonrisa, ese mismo gesto era el que había hecho justo un segundo antes de decirle que quería probar sus labios una vez más.

- Un gusto en conocerte, Kurt. –Blaine se acercó y le tendió la mano. Kurt la apretó con una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo y diversión en el rostro – El viernes estoy libre a las cinco. Luego Santana te puede dar mi dirección.

¿Era idea de Kurt o eso sonaba más a una cita, que a una clase de estudio?

- Gracias. – Susurró Kurt con un hilo de voz. - Santana miró extrañada a Blaine, pero luego sonrió.

- Debemos irnos, Blaine. – Dijo la chica.

- Creo que antes deberías ayudar a Kurt a tapar ese chupón en el cuello. – Dijo Blaine divertido, a lo que el castaño solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos. Se puso rojo como un tomate, pero miró a Blaine con una sonrisa de complicidad, que fue correspondida por el actor.

- ¿Chupón? ¡Por McQueen! ¿Kurt que sucedió? – Santana le estaba revisando el cuello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cuando el timbre de la casa sonó una vez más. Blaine abrió la puerta, y dejó pasar a una Quin exultante, y sorprendida.

- No lo puedo creer ¿Eres Darren? Bueno ¿El actor? – Blaine asintió con una sonrisa - ¡Dios Santana! ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho que estabas engañando a Dave con este bombón? - La expresión de Blaine cambió. Miró a Santana con una expresión extraña, quien miró a Quin con ojos asesinos.

- ¿Dave?- Preguntaron Blaine y Kurt al unísono.

- Luego les cuento. – Dijo Santana en un susurro.

- ¿Quién es Dave, Santana? – La voz de Blaine se había oscurecido.

- No te lo diré ahora. – Le respondió cortante la joven - ¿Quin qué haces aquí?- La joven que no entendía la reacción de celos de Blaine, no le prestó atención a la pregunta. - ¡Quin! ¿Qué haces aquí? Blaine solo es mi tío.

- ¡Oh! ¿Y no podías decirnos que nuestro actor favorito era tu tío? – Cambió rápidamente de tema al ver la expresión de Santana – Okey. Solo vine para avisarte que se atrasó una hora las prácticas de las animadoras. - Santana pegó un saltito de entusiasmo, ignorando la mirada de "Esto no queda acá" de Blaine.

- Genial. Ahora Kurt nos podrá contar como se hizo ese bonito chupón en el cuello.

- ¿Chupón? – Gritó la capitana de las animadoras - ¿Qué haces que no nos estas contando quien lo hizo? - Entre las dos muchachas arrastraron a un sonrojado Hummel a la cocina. Blaine, tras vacilar unos instantes, los siguió. No se quería perder del relato.

- ¿Qué te escapaste? – El tono reprobatorio de Quin no pareció sorprender a sus amigos.

- Cállate, Fabrey – Blaine frunció el seño al escuchar el apellido, pero no dijo nada. – Sigue Kurt, te escapaste, y entraste a un bar…- El castaño asintió, y clavó sus ojos en Blaine.

- Fui hasta la barra y me senté en el primer asiento que encontré. – Apartó la mirada del morocho, que tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. – Él me saludó, y estuvimos hablando un buen rato. – Bajó la mirada a la mesada de la cocina. – Me dijo que mis labios parecían suaves. – Se detuvo. Contárselo a las chicas era una cosa, pero contarlo en frente de Blaine era otra muy diferente. Santana y Quin lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaban agarradas de las manos y miraban a Kurt incitando a que siguiera. – Yo había bebido un par de cervezas y saben mejor que yo que el alcohol no va con mi cuerpo. La cosa es que me acerqué y le pregunte si quería probarlos. – El grito que pegaron las chicas hizo saltar a Kurt y Blaine que estaban muy concentrados evitando mirarse. Ambas se abalanzaron sobre Kurt y le plantaron un meso en las mejillas coloradas del joven.

- Sigue. – Insistió Quin.

- Me besó de una manera que no creía posible. – Las chicas soltaron un suspiro romántico. – Y luego le pregunte si en verdad le parecían suaves, y me dijo que no estaba seguro, que los quería probar otra vez. – Blaine se acercó al grupo, y se colocó frente a Kurt, mesada en medio. – Lo dejé y no me acuerdo cómo, pero de repente sentí una pared a mis espaldas y el cuerpo del chico contra mí, sus labios sobre mi cuello. Pero no pensé que me había dejado alguna marca. – Dijo mientras se tocaba el cuello.

- ¡Dios, Kurt! No puedo creer la suerte que tienes. -Exclamó Santana. - ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Kurt empezó a desesperarse, y de inmediato se le borraron todos los nombres de la mente.

- Emm… Everett. – Tartamudeo. Blaine levantó una ceja, divertido.

- ¿Y cómo era? - Esa era la pregunta que estaban esperando ambos.

- Lindo. – Contestó Kurt, poniéndose como un tomate. Inconscientemente miró a Blaine. – Con rulos… - Se detuvo antes de meter la pata. – rubio, ojos oscuros, con bastantes músculos, alto.

* * *

La cara del morocho se transformó en disgusto. Podía permitir que le dijera rubio, pero el resto le disgustaba. Ojos oscuros, bueno no era tan malo. Con músculos, no se quejaba de su figura. Pero ¿ALTO? Si había algo que le molestara a Blaine era eso.

Pasaron una hora avasallando a preguntas al joven. Blaine no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera para ponerse una camisa. Y cada vez le costaba más no abalanzarse sobre el castaño y dejarle otro moretón.

- ¿Vienes con nosotras o iras a tu casa? – Pregunto Quin cuando ya se estaban por ir al entrenamiento. Blaine inmediatamente aprovechó la oportunidad de quedarse a solas con Kurt.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy vemos los contenidos que vamos a practicar el viernes? – Kurt lo miró con curiosidad.

- Bien. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas se marcharon. En cuanto escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, el morocho tomó a Kurt de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

- No sabía que me había cambiado el nombre, y mi aspecto. – Le susurró en el oído.

- No les podía decir que eras tú.- Blaine le sonrió, y posó sus labios sobre los de Kurt. Lo empezó a besar con lentitud, pasando de vez en cuando su lengua por su el labio inferior. De improvisto un pensamiento cruzó en su mente y separó su boca.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?


	3. Chapter 3

**La Cena.**

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

El ojiazul empezó a hiperventilar. Blaine aún lo mantenía agarrado por la cintura, pero lo miraba con curiosidad. Finalmente Kurt suspiró y bajó la mirada.

- Diecisiete. – Susurró lo más bajo posible. – Desde la semana pasada.

* * *

_Mierda. Pero es que es tan lindo y…. no puedo…. Mierda._

Blaine separó su cuerpo de Kurt con delicadeza. Veía como las mejillas del joven estaban rosas, y cómo sus ojos se reusaban a encontrarse con los de Blaine.

- Lo siento, Blaine, pero no pensé que te volvería a ver. – Dijo el castaño en voz casi inaudible.

- No… - Empezó a decir el mayor, pero se vio interrumpido por la puerta de la cocina que se abrió de golpe.

- ¡Blaine! Que gusto verte lindura. – Exclamó un joven alto, de ojos verdes, bastante apuesto, y que miraba a Blaine como si se lo fuera a comer.

- Sebastian. – Saludó Blaine, separándose más de Kurt. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a buscar a tu hermano para ir al trabajo. – Se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejando a Blaine sin respiración por la sorpresa. – Pero si me recibes de esta manera no tengo problema en cancelar todo y arrastrarte a una habitación. – Pasó su mano por el pecho desnudo de Blaine.

_Esto no puede estar pasando. _

Desde que su hermano le había presentado a su mejor amigo y compañero de trabajo: Sebastian Fabrey, quien era gay, a Blaine no le había quedado ninguna duda de su sexualidad. Pronto se encariño bastante con Sebastian, y los últimos dos años había tratado por todos los medios de controlarse para no arrastrarlo a un lugar oscuro donde no los pudieran molestar y….

- ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo? – La voz de Sebastian cortó el hilo de pensamientos del joven.

- ¿Eh? Oh.. si. Sebastian, él es Kurt Hummel un amigo de Santana, Kurt él es Sebastian Fabrey un amigo de Cooper.

- ¿Fabrey? – Preguntó Kurt, que no había hecho ningún además de sonrisa - ¿Conoces a Quin Fabrey?

- Sí, es mi hermana. Y ahora que me acuerdo escuche hablar de ti, ¿Estás en las animadoras con ella verdad?

- Sí. – Dijo con cierto aire orgulloso, que decayó al instante. – Bueno, estaba, me expulsaron ayer, por mi mala calificación en matemática.

- Y yo lo voy a ayudar. – Respondió Blaine, a quien le costaba armar una oración coherente, con la mano de Sebastian aún sobre su pecho.

- Qué lindo Blaine, siempre tan servicial. Creo que me voy a aprovechar de que seas tan atento para que me ayudes con algunas de mis necesidades.- Blaine se puso rojo pero le sonrió a Sebastian, quien sentía la mirada de "te voy a matar lentamente" que le mandaba Kurt.

En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió por segunda vez, dejando pasar a un chico rubio, alto, de piel blanca y con los labios bastante grandes. En cuanto su mirada se posó en la mano de Sebastian en el pecho de Blaine, la sonrisa le desapareció de los labios, pero trató de que no se le notara.

- Samy. – Dijo Sebastian. - ¿Encontraste a Cooper?

- Está arriba, cambiándose.- Sebastian le sonrió y se acercó al oído de Blaine.

- Quiero verte en cuanto salga de trabajar mañana, en mi casa. - Blaine que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro asintió. Kurt que había estado lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar, estaba tratando de contener las ganas de pegarle a Sebastian y besar a Blaine.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Trató de no sonar molestó, pero al parecer no lo logró porque Blaine lo miro con cara de confundido. Agarró su morral que estaba sobre la mesada, y se dispuso a irse sin saludar.

- Yo te llevo. – Se ofreció Blaine. Kurt lo miró y luego a Sebastian.

- No hace falta, no quiero molestar.

_¿Por qué habla como si estuviera enojado? ¿no estará celoso de Sebastian? ¿no?_

- No es molestia. – Dijo el morocho, separándose de Fabrey y acompañando a Kurt hasta la puerta principal.

- Blaine creo que deberías ponerte una camisa. – El castaño se ruborizó, y Blaine solo sonrió.

* * *

Sebastian vio como Blaine salía de la cocina para acompañar al tal Kurt al instituto. Era tan fácil doblegar a Blaine. No le extrañaba que mañana en su casa el morocho estuviera entre sus brazos suplicando que lo tomara.

Sí, bueno estaba Jeremiah. Pero Sebastian y su novio habían peleado, y no se hablaban desde hace ya dos semanas, y Sebastian necesitaba a alguien en su cama, lo más urgente posible. Y bueno ahí estaba Blaine.

* * *

El silencio que reinaba en el auto era incomodo. Kurt no entendía por qué se había enojado al ver a Sebastian con Blaine.

- Siento si te incomodo la actitud de Sebastian. – Dijo Blaine, viéndolo de reojo.

- No tiene importancia.

_¿Por qué es tan frío? _

El resto del camino pasó en ese silencio, sin que ninguno se atreviera a romperlo. Al llegar, Kurt hizo ademán de abrir la puerta, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

- Espera, Kurt quiero hablar de lo que pasó ayer. – Kurt lo miró esperando a que siguiera. – Creo que lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de lo que pasó en el bar. – El rostro de Kurt se desfiguró en una mueca de enojo. – Mira, no es que no me haya gustado, en realidad me gustó mucho más de lo que imaginas. Eres realmente hermoso, perfecto, y… - Kurt se ruborizó._ Ok Anderson te estás yendo por las ramas. – _Lo que quiero decir es que tú eres menor de edad y amigo de mi sobrina, y ahora también mi alumno… - Blaine se quedó callado, no sabía cómo seguir.

- Entiendo. – Susurró Kurt. Blaine le sonrió. Kurt se mordió el labio inferior, y se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero el brazo de Blaine se lo impidió por segunda vez. Kurt volteó el rostro para ver al morocho. - Blaine ¿Qué sucede aho…? -No pudo seguir hablando.

El mayor había estampado sus labios contra los del castaño con fiereza. Una mano se deslizó a la nuca de Kurt y otra a su cintura. Kurt no entendía nada, ¿Qué había pasado con lo de olvidarse de todo? Las manos de Kurt se aferraron a esos rizos, a los cuales pensaba que se estaba volviendo adicto. Pasaron unos segundos, y el aire se volvió necesario. Se separaron, Kurt sonrojado, con los labios rojos. Blaine con una sonrisa, los labios hinchados y algo despeinado.

- Empecemos a olvidar ahora.

Kurt rió y se bajó del auto. Ese día se estaba volviendo interesante.

* * *

19:30 P.M. Jueves.

- Definitivamente le pasa algo. – Dijo Santana, en el momento en que Blaine entró en la sala. – Estuvo raro todo el día. En serio Quin, parece que su primer beso de verdad lo afectó… - Blaine se sentó en el sillón al lado de su sobrina, que seguía enfrascada en su conversación por teléfono. - En primer lugar, no le prestó atención a la clase de francés. En segundo lugar, estuvo dibujando… ¡Sí! Dibujando… No, no llegué a ver qué era, pero me pareció que era un hombre… Y por si fuera poco, llegó al colegio con los labios rojos y, algo despeinado. Creo que se encontró con ese tal Everett. – Blaine frunció el ceño y le prestó atención a la conversación. - …. Te digo que Kurt estuvo con una sonrisa pegada a la cara toda la mañana. – Santana se rió. – Yo tampoco pensé que nuestro tímido Kurt Hummel iba a terminar teniendo su primer beso en un bar, con alguien que no conoce… - Santana siguió hablando pero Blaine ya no la escuchaba. Se había quedado con unas palabras rondándole en la cabeza.

" _Kurt Hummel…..Primer beso…. Bar…"_

_No, no, no, no ,no…. Blaine no lo hiciste…. No le robaste el primer beso al mejor amigo de tu sobrina…._

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró Cooper, le dio un beso a Santana en la frente, quien seguía hablando con Quin, y luego le palmeo la espalda a su hermano.

- Hey, Blaine ¿estás bien?

_Nadie se tiene que enterar, en el bar no pasó nada._

- Si, bien Coop. - Santana colgó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

- ¿De quién hablabas con Quin? – Le preguntó Blaine.

- De Kurtie, hoy estuvo en una nube en el colegio, y empezó a dibujar…

- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Que es muy raro que Kurt dibuje, es un excelente artista al igual que lo era su madre. Por eso no dibuja, su madre murió cuando él tenía ocho, y dibujar solo le hace acordar a ella. – Soltó un suspiro. – Pero hoy no sacó los ojos de su dibujo, y le sonreía a la hoja. Creo que se encontró con Everett, el del bar, antes de llegar al colegio, ya sabes del que hablaba hoy a la mañana. Nunca pensé que el primer beso de Kurt fuera…

- ¡¿Primer Beso?! – Casi gritó Blaine. Cooper y Santana lo miraron extrañados por la reacción totalmente desproporcionada.

- Emmm.. Sí, Kurt es la mayoría del tiempo muy tímido en relación a tener pareja, o algún amorío... es muy romántico, pero las relaciones de una noche definitivamente no van con él.

_¿Tímido? ¿Kurt Hummel, tímido?¿Estamos hablando del mismo chico que me preguntó si quería probar su labios?_

Blaine no contestó.

- Papucho. – Blaine frunció el ceño, si Santana lo llamaba así quería algo - ¿Puede venir Kurt a casa?

- No lo sé, hoy ya vienen Sam y Seb a cenar, y no tengo tiempo para cocinar para tantas personas.

- No te preocupes Coop, yo cocino. – Santana miró a su tío, como si repentinamente hubiese empezado a brillar.

- ¿Y por qué el honor de que el gran Blaine Anderson cocine? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos sin cocina? ¿O envenenarnos para quedarte con la casa? – Preguntó Cooper, mientras santana se carcajeaba.

- ¿Viene alguien al que quieras impresionar Blainey? – Le susurró Santana al oído. Blaine se ruborizó notablemente, y el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue: _Kurt._

- No, sólo que Kurt me cayó bastante bien, y lo quiero. – Blaine se ruborizó aún más – Emm.. quiero decir que quiero conocerlo más… porque me cayó bien… y …- Sonó el timbre de la casa salvando a Blaine de dar una respuesta concreta.

Cooper, que no había prestado atención al intercambio entre su hija y su hermano, se levantó para abrir la puerta. Santana, que se había referido a Sebastian con su comentario, miraba a Blaine con el seño fruncido, totalmente confundida. Cuando Sebastian, Sam, y Cooper cruzaron la puerta de la sala, la cara de Santana se iluminó en una sonrisa y corrió a abrazar a Sam.

- Si Blaine cocina su única especialidad, Kurt puede venir.

Blaine asintió y se metió en la cocina.

* * *

21:00 P.M Jueves.

Kurt cruzó la entrada principal de la residencia Anderson para encontrarse a un chico rubio bastante lindo, que había visto en la mañana, Cooper Anderson y ese tal Sebastian que le había robado un pico al morocho, sentados en una mesa de madera, discutiendo algo sobre una producción.

- ¿Y Blaine? - Santana lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Está cocinando ¿por qué?

- Emm.. nada, solo quería preguntarle algo sobre un problema de matemática...

- Oh…. – Santana conocía muy bien a Kurt, y sabía cuando estaba mintiendo.

Media hora después estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, excepto Blaine que aún estaba en la cocina. Cooper estaba sentado en una de las puntas, conversando con Sebastian que estaba a su izquierda. En otra de las puntas estaba Sam hablando con Santana, mientras que Kurt trataba de contenerse para no mirar todo el tiempo para la puerta de la cocina, y se limitaba a fulminar al _suricato_, es decir Sebastian, con la mirada. En ese momento entró Blaine con dos pizzas en las manos. Se paró unos segundos, e inspeccionó la mesa con la mirada. Cuando los avellana se encontraron con los ojos grises del castaño, el mayor sonrió como si hubiera visto el cielo. Kurt se ruborizó y apartó la mirada.

Santana, a la cual no le había pasado desapercibido el intercambio de miradas, se quedó pensativa. El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa miraba el repentino buen humor de Blaine con el seño fruncido. El morocho que se había percatado de este detalle, se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa.

- Por cómo me miran parece que me quieren comer a mí, más que a la pizza. – Los tres hombres y Santana pusieron los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, pero el castaño levantó las cejas y sonrió de forma provocativa. - Hola, Kurt. – Lo saludó Blaine, mientras empezaba a repartir porciones de pizzas.

- Hola. - Blaine se paró detrás de Kurt con la escusa de servirle una porción, y se acercó a su oído.

- Escuche que estuviste con una sonrisa en el colegio. – Se acercó un poco más, hasta que sus labios lo rozaron - No creas que hoy a la mañana no vi ese bulto antes de bajarte del auto. – Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y siguió sirviendo la comida como si nada.

Kurt luchaba por respirar normalmente, pero la sangre que se había agolpado en sus mejillas había bajado de forma abrupta a su entrepierna.

_Al parecer Blaine no está haciendo ningún esfuerzo por olvidar nada._

En cuanto terminó de servir, se sentó en el asiento libre al lado de Sebastian y todos comenzaron a comer. La conversación los llevó desde las grabaciones de "Dalton", hasta las producciones del canal CW donde trabajaban Cooper y sus amigos.

En toda la velada, Kurt tuvo que resistir las insinuaciones de Sebastian con Blaine. El morocho estaba algo distraído, pero tampoco las paraba. Kurt trataba de la forma más sutil posible que Blaine lo mirara, pero parecía que solo tenía ojos para el _suricato._

Movió el pie esperando poder rozar a Blaine, pero sin querer le pegó a Santana. La muchacha lo miró.

- Lo siento, me estaba acomodando. - Siguieron comiendo con normalidad, hasta que Kurt intentó una vez más. Esta vez sí pateó levemente a Blaine, quien le sonrió con cariño. Kurt sintió cosquillas es el estómago.

_No Kurt, no estás intentando que Blaine te sonría porque te gusta. _

Sebastian se acercó al oído de Blaine, mientras posaba una mano sobre su muslo.

- ¡AY! – gritó el ojiverde. Todos los miraron extrañados, excepto Kurt que había puesto su mejor cara de perra inocente, y Blaine que se reía de lo que acababa de hacer el castaño.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó el ojiazul – no sabía que ese era tu pie. Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada, cargada de veneno.

Después de ese incidente, Blaine empezó a ver a Kurt de reojo, pero con la mirada puesta aún en Sebastian.

_Ya sé lo que intentas hacer Anderson. Y no pienses que yo no sé jugar._

* * *

_No lo mires. No lo mires. No lo mires. Mira a Sebastian, el chico que te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo... No, Anderson, no mires a Kurt._

Pero sus ojos se posaron en Kurt. Quien al parecer estaba totalmente concentrado en admirar cada detalle de Sam. Blaine frunció el seño, y volvió su vista a Sebastian, pero en ese momento Kurt rió, y a Blaine se le paró el corazón. Era el sonido más celestial que escucho en toda su vida. No podía dejar de admirar esa sonrisa tan tierna, tan sincera, tan desesperadamente sexy, pero no era dirigida a él. Apretó los puños debajo de la mesa, y fijó su atención en la conversación del castaño.

- ¡No te rías! – Decía Kurt con una sonrisa en los labios. – Es verdad, tus labios parecen hechos para ser mordidos. Blaine casi salta de su silla al escuchar eso. Fulminaba a Sam con la mirada, sin importarle si alguien se daba cuenta.

- Pues tus labios se ven tan suaves que….

_¡ES MI FRASE EVANS!_

El morocho tiró el vaso de vino sobre Sam, quien saltó de la silla, bajo la sonrisa de venganza de Blaine.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento Sam. No vi adonde apoyaba el vaso.

- No pasa nada Blaine. – Lo tranquilizó el rubio. – Pero creo que mejor voy a lavarme a la cocina. Kurt miró extrañado la sonrisita de satisfacción grabada en el rostro del morocho.

- ¿Seb, me ayudas con los platos? – Preguntó Cooper, a lo cual Sebastian asintió y recogieron algunos trastos, para luego dirigirse a la cocina. Santana se puso en pie, y le hizo un ademán a Kurt para que se levantara.

- Estaban muy ricas las pizzas tío. – Dijo, y fue caminando para la puerta de la sala. Kurt se acercó al morocho y se coloco a centímetros de su rostro.

- Si, Blaine... – Se pasó la lengua por el labio lenta y provocativamente. – Deliciosas.

* * *

- ¿Kurt? – Lo llamó Santana. El ojiazul se apartó del morocho, quien lo miraba con los ojos como platos, y corrió junto a su amiga, que lo agarró de la muñeca y lo arrastró escaleras arriba. - Okey, puede que sea algo lenta, pero no soy idiota, y sé reconocer un coqueteo cuando lo veo ¿Ahora, Kurtie, serias tan amable de decime por qué estabas coqueteando con mi tío?- El rubor de Kurt desapareció, y se paralizó en mitad de la habitación.

- ¿Coquetear? ¿Yo Santana? – Dijo, Kurt - ¿Con Blaine?

- Kurt no trates de usar tu tono de diva conmigo, te conozco mejor que nadie.

La sonrisa del castaño decayó. Era verdad, la morocha lo conocía muy bien, demasiado bien como para mentirle. Santana no iba a presionar a Kurt, así que empezó a preparar el colchón del piso donde dormiría el castaño. Unos diez minutos después ambos estaban sentados en el colchón, Santana esperando a que su amigo empezara a hablar.

- Como les dije, me escapé de mi casa.- Empezó Kurt con cara de resignación. – Y pasó exactamente todo lo que les conté, excepto por que el chico no se llamaba Everett, ni era rubio, mucho menos alto. – Kurt hizo una pausa. – En realidad es algo bajo, tiene unos rulos negros sedosos, unos ojos avellana tan llenos de sentimiento, que sentís que te ahogas. Y ¡Dios sus labios! No puede haber algo más lindo que esos labios, tan cálidos, tan gentiles, con sabor a café y chocolate amargo. – Santana miraba a su amigo sin poder recordar a verlo visto tan feliz antes. Kurt volvió a suspirar – Es Blaine. - El castaño esperaba una cachetada, un qué o algún grito de parte de su amiga pero solo obtuvo silencio.

Santana estaba empezando a unir cabos sueltos: la cara de sorpresa de ambos al encontrarse en la mañana, Blaine accediendo a darle clases, la forma de ruborizarse de Kurt, Blaine alterado por lo del primer beso…

- Eso explica mucho. – Susurró la joven. Kurt estaba confundido. – Te dije, soy lenta, pero no idiota, ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta de que se comportaban raro?

- Entonces... ¿No te molesta?

- ¿Molestarme? Kurt hacen una pareja hermosa, y los quiero a ambos, claro que no me molesta. – Dijo Santana con una sonrisa en los labios.– Eso sí, quiero ver ese dibujo que estuviste pintando a mitad de la clase de francés. - Kurt se ruborizó ligeramente, pero agarró un cuaderno de tapa roja, que estaba en su morral, lo abrió y se lo pasó a Santana.- ¡Oh Dios, Kurt! Es increíble. – Exclamó la joven.

- Gracias.– Se sonrojó levemente, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. – Lo imaginé con el uniforme que utiliza en Dalton.

- Ahora – Dijo santana devolviéndole el cuaderno a Kurt, que comenzó un nuevo dibujo. –, dime ¿Qué sientes por Blaine?

- No lo sé.– Suspiró. – Bueno, me está empezando a gustar.– Sonrió. – Bastante.

- Por lo que vi a mi tío tampoco le pasas desapercibido. Mira que para que Blaine ignore los coqueteos de Sebastian, tiene que estar muy ocupado pensando en otra cosa, o en alguien más.

- ¿Cuál es la relación del _suricato _con tu tío? - Santana soltó una risita.

- ¿Suricato?

- Sí, no me vas a decir que no se parece a timón…

- Es verdad, tiene su parecido. Creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con la entrenadora Sue, _porcelana.- _Kurt hizo una mueca y Santana rió. – Bien, Blaine le tiene ganas a Sebastian desde hace unos años, pero Seb solo tonteaba, aunque últimamente le empezó a rondar demasiado cerca.

- Sí, DEMACIADO cerca.- Recalcó el castaño con cara de enojo.

- ¿Mi Kurtie está celoso?- El castaño se encogió de hombros. - ¡Sí! ¡Mi bebe pingüino esta celoso! – Santana se abalanzó sobre Kurt y lo abrazó – No te preocupes, Sebastian es una zorra regalada y no quiero que esté con mi tío, así que te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo.

Kurt sonrío, y besó la mejilla de su amiga. Se concentró nuevamente en su dibujo, mientras Santana ideaba planes para deshacerse de Sebastian, desde encerrarlo en el sótano de una casa, hasta pedirle si por favor lo acompañaba a tomar un helado.

Las horas pasaban volando, y los chicos seguían riendo, hablando y tomando café, para mantenerse despiertos. A eso de las cinco y media de la mañana los dos se acostaron en el colchón, quedándose profunda mente dormidos.

* * *

7:30 A.M. Viernes.

- Blaine…. Blaine….¡Blaine! despierta.- El aludido se desperezó con un ligero bostezo y miró a su hermano que estaba vestido con un traje. – Ya me voy al trabajo, son las siete y media, a las ocho despierta a los chicos para que se preparen para el colegio.

El morocho asintió, y se puso sus vaqueros. Cooper salió, y de lejos se escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse. Blaine agarró su libreto de Dalton y comenzó a practicar las escenas, pero su mente estaba en la noche anterior.

Mientras estaba cocinando se había prohibido mentalmente pensar en Kurt, y tampoco actuar diferente frente a él. Pero en cuanto lo vio allí sentado, no pudo resistir que se le escapara una sonrisa. Cuando se acercó a él, era su cuerpo el que controlaba su mente y no pudo resistirse a morderle la oreja. Y aunque durante la cena había logrado ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, los celos del joven con Sebastian solo lo habían hecho aún más lindo. Pobre Sam, le debía un buen pantalón, el otro le quedo totalmente arruinado por el vino, aunque el joven Anderson no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Solo él podía decir cuan suaves eran los labios de Kurt.

_¿Qué? No Blaine, Kurt no te pertenece._ – Se regañó a sí mismo.

Lo que lo había dejado pasmado fue la clara insinuación del castaño. Esa lengua delineando esos labios, lo habían llevado a tomarse una ducha muy fría, para bajar su temperatura corporal.

Miró su reloj, ya eran las ocho. Se levantó y cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de Santana. Ambos jóvenes estaban acostados en un colchón sobre el suelo, totalmente destapados. Se veían profundamente dormidos. Blaine suspiró, y se restregó los ojos. No los despertaría, ya era viernes, y no les haría mal faltar un día, después los excusaría con Coop. Agarró una manta y tapó a su sobrina, dándole un beso en la frente. Agarrando otra sábana se acercó a donde estaba Kurt, pero su pie chocó con un cuaderno rojo que estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado del castaño.

_¡Wow! Es increíble._

Era un dibujo de él, vestido con la chaqueta y la corbata que utilizaba para grabar en Dalton. El morocho se agachó y recogió el dibujo, pasó unas hojas en blanco y sus ojos dieron con otra pintura, completamente en blanco y negro, de ellos dos, acostados uno frente al otro sonriéndose. Ambos tenían la firma: _K. Hummel._

_Hasta dibujado es perfecto._

El morocho dejó el cuaderno donde estaba antes y se dispuso a tapar a Kurt. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar estridentemente al ver como la mitad de los botones de la camisa del castaño estaban desabrochados, dejando ver un pecho marfileño, sin vello, y un cuello que se veía delicado y comestible. Por un momento la idea de taparle la boca, y arrastrarlo a la habitación de Cooper para poder comérselo lentamente, le sonó demasiado tentadora, pero se recordó a si mismo mantener la calma. Lo tapó hasta los hombros.

- Mmm… Blaine. – Susurró un dormido Kurt.

El morocho no se resistió. Tomó su rostro con suavidad, y comenzó a besarlo delicadamente, esperando no despertarlo. Sin importarle que estuviera Santana, sin pensar en nada. Solo disfrutando del sabor de esos labios que lo empezaban a volver loco. Cuando sus pulmones se quejaron, se separó y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Santana abrió los ojos, y vio como su tío salía de la pieza. Se río por lo bajo. A veces hacerse la dormida tenía muchas ventajas. Y al parecer ella no era la única que había recibido el beso de "buenas noches".


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí no sucedió nada.**

Los chicos se despertaron gracias al sol que les pegaba en el rostro y el olor a café que subía por las escaleras. Se vistieron y ambos comenzaron a hidratarse la piel con algunas cremas. Kurt se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, Santana.

- Tengo los labios hinchados y rojos.– Contestó el castaño. Santana rió y puso su sonrisa de complicidad.

- Le puedes preguntar a mi tío la razón, yo solo vi cuando te estaba besando.

- ¿Qué Blaine qué?- La joven sonrió.

- Nos vino a despertar a eso de las ocho, me hice la dormida, nos tapó a los dos y me dio un beso en la frente. Cuando se acercó a ti… Bueno, la verdad me sorprendí de que no te hubiera desnudado ahí mismo.

Ambos sonrieron, y al cabo de media hora bajaron hasta el comedor, donde un despeinado Blaine, con el torso desnudo y unos lentes de lectura grandes, de marco negro y cuadrado, los esperaba con una taza de café en la mano y una revista en la otra.

_Debo de admitir que la imagen de Blaine semidesnudo y con gafas es muy sexy._

Los chicos se sentaron en la mesa, y se sirvieron café. Blaine levantó la vista de su lectura.

- ¿Durmieron bien?

- Yo sí.– Dijo la joven. – Aunque Kurt estuvo soñando con Everett. – Agregó. Ambos la miraron, Blaine con una sonrisa y Kurt con su cara de "¿En qué demonios estas pensando?". Santana miró a Kurt con una sonrisita al ver que se había ruborizado. - Hoy tienes los labios muy hinchados Kurt ¿Qué te sucedió? – Dijo con tono inocente.

Blaine se atragantó con el café, y su cara tomó un color escarlata. Miró a Kurt, y rápidamente desvió su atención otra vez a la revista. Santana estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el ambiente que había entre Kurt y su tío, y trataba de no reírse con todas sus fuerzas.

Pasaron en silencio el resto del desayuno. Blaine no había despegado los ojos de la revista, y Santana estaba ideando un plan para dejar a su tío solo con Kurt.

- Blaine ¿Tienes la tarde libre? – Preguntó de la nada.

- Sí, ¿Por?

- Así, ya que como no iremos al Club Glee, le podrías adelantar las clases a Kurt para ahora. Así tenemos el resto del día libre para ir de compras.

- Claro. No tengo problema. - Kurt asintió y le sonrió a su amiga.

- Ve a traer las cosas así empezamos.- El castaño corrió escaleras arriba y agarró su morral. Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con la mesa limpia, y sin Santana. - Se fue a lo de Quin. – Respondió el morocho a la pregunta silenciosa del castaño. – Dijo que en cuanto terminemos te espera allí.

_Te debo una amiga. _

El ojiazul se sentó al lado de Blaine y sacó su carpeta de cálculos. Blaine se acercó a una distancia diminuta y comenzó a ojear las hojas.

- No es difícil.

- Pues yo todavía no entiendo la necesidad de agregarle letras.- Blaine río, tomó un lápiz y copió un ejercicio.

- Lo primero que debes hacer es despejar cada término lo más que puedas, para luego….- _Kurt deja de mirarle los músculos de los brazos. Concéntrate en lo que te está diciendo, míralo a la cara. ¡Dios esos labios! No puedo creer que me haya besado mientras dormía. Ok, no es buena idea que lo mires. Concéntrate en la hoja y asentí como si entendieras. - _…¿Ves? No es difícil. ¿Entendiste?

- Eh…

- Trata de hacer este ejercicio, si no entiendes mi letra solo dime.

Blaine se levantó y salió por una de las puertas. Kurt trató de concentrarse en la hoja. Cinco minutos después estaba completamente seguro de que no había entendido nada. Empezó a morder el lápiz, como gesto de concentración.

* * *

Blaine entró en el comedor nuevamente y se le agitó la respiración. Kurt chupaba la punta del lápiz. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y miraba la hoja con el seño fruncido. El morocho trató de ignorar el repentino endurecimiento de cierta parte de su anatomía. Se acercó al asiento y sintió un pinchazo de incomodidad en sus pantalones al ver como el castaño giraba el lápiz en la punta de su lengua.

_Deja de hacer eso. Por favor, Kurt, deja ese maldito lápiz._

Blaine soltó un leve jadeo cuando empezó a morder el lápiz de forma muy provocativa, y la imaginación del morocho comenzó a volar.

_Esos labios seguro se sentirán como la seda alrededor de mi miembro, y esa lengua probando mi longitud…. Es oficial, tengo un erección._

Kurt se volteó aún con los ojos en el cálculo

- Blaine no entiendo est…

El moreno lo había agarrado por los codos y lo había levantado. Unió sus labios con Kurt en un beso lleno de lujuria. El castaño tenía el cerebro nublado, introdujo las manos es los rulos azabache. Blaine delineó la boca de Kurt con la lengua, y el castaño la juntó con la suya. Blaine estaba fuera de sí, había agarrado al castaño de la cintura y lo había sentado sobre la mesa. Las manos del morocho le recorrían su espalda mientras se besaban ferozmente.

- ¡Dios Kurt! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan lindo? – Susurró Blaine, una vez se hubo apartado para tomar aire, rápidamente se concentró en lamer el cuello de Kurt, quien gemía y se agarraba a Blaine con las piernas.

El morocho lo agarró fuertemente de la cintura y lo alzó, apretándolo contra él. De un momento a otro lo recargó contra una pared, donde unieron sus bocas nuevamente, besándose con pasión, memorizando la boca del otro con sus lenguas.

Las piernas de Kurt tocaron el suelo nuevamente, pero no se separaron. Las manos de Blaine se introdujeron debajo de la camisa de Kurt, y acariciaron la piel suave del estómago. No lo resistió y se apoyó completamente en el cuerpo del otro.

Kurt jadeó. Sentía la dureza de Blaine contra él. Su cordura empezó a irse por los suelos cuando una juguetona mano del morocho bajo hasta los pantalones de Kurt y lo empezó a acariciar lentamente.

- Blaine…- Logró jadear el castaño. Como respuesta, el morocho empezó un masaje más brusco, mientras le mordía el cuello. Kurt se estaba poniendo nervioso, su cuerpo le decía que continuara, pero su mente estaba estancada en un simple hecho que sabía que Blaine había pasado por alto.- Para. – Susurró. – ¡Blaine para! – El morocho le gruño mientras se apoyaba contra él. – Blaine…. – Casi suplicó Kurt. – Soy Virgen.

* * *

Se apartó de Kurt como si quemara. Esas dos palabras lo habían traído a la realidad de una manera brusca.

_¿Cómo no pensaste que era virgen? Serás idiota Anderson, hace dos días ni siquiera había besado a nadie. Kurt es chico, acaba de cumplir diecisiete. ¿Qué parte de eso no se te mete en el cerebro?_

Se quedaron los dos parados, sin saber que decir. Los dos con las respiraciones agitadas, y el corazón descocado.

- ¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?

- ¿Disculpa? – Dijo Kurt, levantando una ceja.

- Antes, me dijiste que no entendías algo… - Se explicó. La cara de enojo de Kurt le dio miedo.

- ¿Eres idiota? - Levantó la voz una octava más alta de la necesaria - ¿Lo mejor que se te ocurre preguntar es eso?

- ¿De qué hablas?- Kurt se acercó a él con los puños apretados.

- ¿Cómo de qué hablo, Anderson? – Blaine retrocedió ligeramente ante el tono ácido de Kurt.

- Sí Kurt, no entiendo de que hablas. ¿Qué más podría preguntar? No sucedió nada. - Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de veneno. Miraba a Blaine como si no lo reconociera.

- Oh, Claro. – Exclamó con sarcasmo. – Se me olvidaba que no pasó nada en el bar, ni en el auto, ni en la cena, ni hoy a la mañana cuando me besaste. – Empezó a gritar bajo la mirada escandalizada del morocho. - Se me olvidaba que me dijiste que teníamos que olvidarnos de todo, y al segundo me volvías a besar, se me olvidaba que no fuiste tú el que me mordió la oreja, que no fuiste tú el que me dejó un moretón en el cuello, que no fuiste tú el me acorraló contra una pared hace cinco minutos. – Tenía las manos apretadas en dos puños que le marcaban los nudillos blancos. - ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme nada de eso si no sucedió? ¡No, lo mejor es que nos sentemos como dos personas casi completamente desconocidas a realizar un estúpido ejercicio de matemática!

- ¿Blaine? – Se escuchó la voz de Cooper, y el hombre entró a la habitación, salvando a Blaine de ser cacheteado por Kurt. - ¿Kurt? ¿No tendrías que estar en el instituto? – Le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Blaine.

- Me quede dormido. – Se excusó el morocho. Cooper se limitó a suspirar y a mirar a Kurt, que estaba con el semblante desencajado de furia.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- No. – Contestó rápidamente Blaine, ganándose una mirada de asco por parte del castaño.

- Pues entonces creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Cooper conocía a Kurt desde pequeño y sabía, por las miradas acecinas que le mandaba a Blaine, que pasaba algo. Dio media vuelta, y estaba a punto de irse cuando se acordó de algo. – Oh, Blaine, Sebastian dice que te espera en su casa. –Le sonrió, pero frunció el seño al ver la cara de pánico de su hermano. Sin embargo se marchó sin hacer ningún comentario.

Blaine no despegó sus ojos de la puerta por donde había salido su hermano, esperando el puñetazo del castaño. Kurt tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia y celos.

- Es mejor que me vaya. – Blaine giró su rostro al notar la dolida voz del castaño. – Así podrás correr a revolcarte con el _suricato _tranquilo.

El morocho no reaccionó ante las palabras de Kurt hasta que escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta principal de un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.

* * *

Salió corriendo de la casa en el momento en que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

_Idiota de Anderson. ¿Cómo quería que se olvidara de todo? ¿De su primer beso? ¿De todas las sensaciones nuevas que le hacía sentir? Y al parecer él era solo la diversión cuando no estaba Sebastian. _

Casi trotó las veinte cuadras que lo separaban de su casa. En cuanto llegó, abrió la puerta y, recordando que no había nadie, se lanzó contra el sillón de la sala, donde dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas.

¿Cómo podía olvidarse de todo? ¿Cómo podría olvidar esa estúpida sonrisa que le hacía sentir que estuviera en el cielo? ¿Cómo podía olvidar sus labios? Si en sus sueños lo habían besado hasta el cansancio.

Las lágrimas incrementaron.

_Es imposible que te guste tan rápido. – _Se recriminó a sí mismo._ – Hace menos de tres días que lo conoces y ya te estás enamorando de él. Y como siempre de alguien que no te corresponde, alguien que solo te hará sufrir más, alguien a quien le gusta otra persona. _

De improviso el timbre de la casa sonó, y sobresaltó al castaño que se estaba quedando adormilado. Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

- ¿Mike?

- Hey, Kurt. – La sonrisa del asiático decayó un poco al verle el rostro. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Eh? – Pensó en la cara que tendría después de haber llorado. – Oh, sí. Yo solo… me estaba a punto de quedar dormido.

- Oh, lo siento. No te quería molestar.

- Está bien, pasa.- Se hizo a un lado y el otro joven pasó al interior. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Venía para pedirte si tienes lo que hicieron el otro día en matemática, estaba enfermo y no pude ir. Además, se acerca el aniversario de un año de novios con Tina y quería que me ayudaras a planear el mejor regalo. – El joven se sonrojó levemente, y Kurt le sonrió.

- Claro que te ayudaré. Siéntate en el sillón, iré por mi carpeta. - Mike se acomodó en la sala, y Kurt subió las escaleras con mejor humor, hasta que se acordó donde había dejado su morral.

_Estúpido Anderson. _

Tendría que llamar a Santana luego para que le trajera las cosas porque él no pensaba pisar su casa hasta que Blaine se hubiera ido.

Bajó las escaleras nuevamente.

- Lo siento Mike, olvidé mis cosas en la casa de Santana.

- Oh, está bien. – Se encogió de hombros.- Supongo que se las tendré que pedir a otro.- Kurt se sentó a su lado.

- Bien, ahora dime ¿Qué tenias pensado hacer para su aniversario?

* * *

Blaine agarró sus llaves, y condujo hasta la casa de Sebastian lo más rápido que le permitió el tráfico. Aún no se podía sacar la imagen de Kurt con lágrimas en los ojos, los puños apretados, y la voz rota de la mente. Había sido un estúpido, lo sabía. Pero sí de esa forma lograba que Kurt se alejara lo suficiente de él como para que ningún incidente, como el de la sala, sucediera otra vez, mejor.

En cuanto hubo bajado de su Impala, y tocado el timbre de la casa, trató de despejar sus pensamientos y poner su mejor sonrisa para el _suricato_.

_¡No Blaine! Es SEBASTIAN. Su nombre es SEBASTIAN, no suricato._

La puerta se abrió, y Blaine se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse. Kurt no podía haber estado más acertado con el apodo.

- Blaine, qué bueno que llegas. – Sebastian lo agarró por el brazo y lo hizo entrar.

Casi al instante dos voces femeninas, que hace un momento habían estado riendo, se acallaron. Blaine miró a Quin que estaba sentada junto con Santana alrededor de una mesa. La rubia le sonrió en forma de saludo, pero su sobrina se lo quedó mirando fijamente, como si no hubiera visto algo más extraño en toda su vida. Los ojos de la chica se posaron en la mano de Sebastian en el brazo de Blaine, y miró a su tío de una forma que hizo que Blaine se encogiera, parecía que lo quería matar con el simple hecho de mirarle.

Sebastian se acercó a su oído.

- Vamos a mi habitación. - Blaine asintió, y mientras era arrastrado escaleras arriba por Fabrey, sentía como un par de ojos lo vigilaban de cerca.

Ni siquiera puso un pie en la habitación, y ya tenía al rubio sobre sus labios. Lo besaba como si no hubiera mañana, y no se separó de él ni siquiera para cerrar, de un portazo, la puerta de su habitación con el pie. Blaine tardó unos segundo es responderle. No es como si lo hubiera sorprendido, sabía exactamente qué era lo que venía a hacer, pero el tacto de sus labios lo incomodaron. Él se esperaba algo más suave, unos labios más carnosos, más tímidos, con sabor a sandía…. Suspiró en la boca del chico. Esperaba a Kurt. Frunció el ceño y se concentró en el ahora. Tenía al hombre que lo había vuelto loco por más de dos años sobre sus labios. ¿Qué hacía él pensando en un adolescente que acababa de conocer hace dos días? Un adolescente que le había dicho, con la voz cargada de asco y dolor, que se marchaba para que él pudiera acostarse con otro tranquilamente. Tomó a Sebastian de la cintura y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, el aire se hizo necesario, y se separaron. Blaine llevó sus labios al cuello del más alto, y comenzó a besar un lugar en específico. Pero Fabrey no se estremeció como lo hacía Kurt, Sebastian no jadeó de esa manera tan sensual del castaño, él no le acarició sus rizos con una mano mientras que con la otra le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. No, él no era Kurt. Y lo único que quería Blaine en ese momento era al castaño.

Se separó de Sebastian, que lo miró entre confundido y enojado.

- No puedo. –Fue lo único que dijo. Salió de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo. - ¿Cuál es la dirección de Kurt? – Les preguntó a las chicas, que lo miraban extrañadas. La morocha frunció el seño.

- ¿Para qué la quieres? – Su tono era enojado.

- Debo hablar con él.

- ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¿Cómo?- Se puso en pie, con los brazos cruzados, y la mirada fulminante.

- ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? ¿Crees que no sé qué pasó algo? Kurt me hubiera llamado, o venido acá si las cosas hubieran ido bien. – Se acercó a su tío y le puso un dedo amenazador en el pecho. – Te quiero Blaine, pero si lastimas a Kurt no creo que pueda perdonarte. Es mi mejor amigo y ya sufre bastante con todo el daño que le hacen en el colegio, no quiero que además de física, se sienta mal sentimentalmente. Así que hayas lo que hayas hecho espero que arregles todo, porque si mañana veo a Kurt con los ojos hinchados en vez de los labios, te vas a enterar de la parte que no conocías de mí.

Blaine se había encogido de tal forma que parecía un perro mojado. Definitivamente Kurt y Santana daban miedo cuando se enojaban. Quin miraba la escena sin entender nada. Santana, que estaba más calmada, se inclinó y escribió la dirección en un pedazo de papel, que entregó a su tío con una mirada de advertencia.

Blaine corrió nuevamente a su Impala, y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en un morral de cuero negro en el asiento del copiloto. Sonrió. Ya tenía una escusa para verlo.

Las risas de ambos chicos se vieron acalladas por el timbre de la puerta. Kurt había tratado de que Mike le enseñara algunos pasos de baile, para ayudarlo con la sorpresa para Tina, cosa que había resultado totalmente desastrosa. Solo el asiático podía moverse de esa manera tan fluida. El baile, más el calor que hacía dentro de la casa, habían hecho que Mike se sacara la remera, asiendo que Kurt se sonrojara. Pero por algún motivo los abdominales del chico no lo habían atraído tanto.

El castaño trató de no reírse de su propia falta de ritmo, y fue a abrir la puerta. La sonrisa se le cayó a los pies cuando vio a Blaine parado en el umbral. Se quedaron mirando por varios segundos.

- Yo…Mmm... yo… ¿Puedo pasar? –Preguntó el morocho. Tras un suspiro, el chico asintió y se apartó. En cuanto se dio vuelta, vio como los ojos de Blaine se habían clavado furiosamente en Mike, que estaba algo sudado, despeinado, sin camisa y recostado en el sillón, con la respiración agitada, y una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine tenía los puños apretados, y miraba al asiático con cara de pocos amigos. - Perdóname, – Dijo en tono brusco, mirando a Kurt. – no quería interrumpir, solo vine a traerte tus cosas. – Se sacó el morral de Kurt y lo dejó caer en el suelo con el mayor ruido posible.- Mike abrió los ojos.

- Oh, Lo siento Kurt… es que estaba pensando en T… – Miró a Blaine que parecía que le iba a pegar en cualquier momento. El morocho lo fulminó, y se volvió hacia Kurt que lo observaba con una ceja alzada, suavizó su expresión.

- Quería decirte que lo sentía por todo, en verdad lo siento, sé que no debería haber dicho que no sucedió nada.- Levantó una mano y le acarició el rostro.- Me dejé llevar como un estúpido, y luego me acobardé. No debería ni siquiera haber sugerido que lo olvidaras, porque yo no quiero olvidar. En verdad lo siento ánge…Kurt. – Se ruborizó y bajó el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y caminó unos pasos hacia la puerta para marcharse, pero se paró y le dedicó una leve sonrisa – Tienes un don con el lápiz.– Se ruborizó aún más al recordar la escena de la mañana. – Me refiero a como dibujas. Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado el dibujo en el que estamos los dos. – Dicho esto abrió la puerta y miró al exterior, pero no avanzó. – Que te diviertas con tu amigo.– Susurró. Y se fue.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Gracias por los comentarios,y por los que siguen la historia! Espero que les guste el capitulo. Hay una canción, para que no ****la conozcan a lo último pongo el nombre... **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 5 : Celos.**

La puerta se cerró tras el morocho dejando a Kurt totalmente confundido. ¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Sus pies se deslizaron mecánicamente hasta el sillón, donde Mike lo miraba preocupado.

- ¿Quién era? – le preguntó. Kurt no contestó. – Kurt…¿Estás bien?

El castaño no apartaba su vista del suelo. En verdad quería creer las palabras de Blaine, pero una parte de su mente solo le decía que el morocho mentía. Que el ojiverde le había dicho eso para que estuviera dispuesto para él siempre que Sebastian no estuviera cerca.

Sintió una cálida mano sobre su hombro que lo trajo a la realidad.

- Los siento Mike, yo sí…. Estoy bien. – tartamudeo.

- El asiático se removió algo incomodó en el sillón.

- Emm.. yo… creo que es mejor que me vaya Kurt.

El joven de porcelana solo asintió, y no se levantó ni siquiera para saludar a su amigo. En cuanto Mike se hubo ido subió las escaleras corriendo y se acostó en su cama.

_No soy tu juguete Anderson. Puedes tirarte a todos los que quieras, pero no juegues conmigo._

Las lágrimas caían ligeramente por su rostro, y pronto el sueño lo invadió.

- Hey, - sintió que lo zamarreaban ligeramente – Kurt.

El Castaño abrió los ojos encontrándose con su gigantesco hermanastro a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Finn? – no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

- Quería saber si nos puedes acompañar a mí y a Rachel a comprarle un regalo a su prima, que cumple años.- Kurt suspiró y se incorporó. – ¿Te sientes bien amigo?

- Si, y ya te dije que no me llames así. – le contestó cortante. - ¿Cuándo quieren ir?

- Ahora.

- ¿No es un poco tarde?

- La fiesta es mañana, y Rachel invitó a todo el club Glee, hace unas horas. Así que es una salida de emergencia.

- Ok, voy.

* * *

Blaine salió de la casa de Kurt apretando los puños. Y luego le decía a él que se revolcaba con Sebastian, cuando no había perdido el tiempo y ya tenía a un musculoso joven, de su edad, atractivo y sudado en su sillón.

Se subió a su Impala y condujo hasta su casa. No tenía ganas de cruzarse con Cooper y mucho menos con Santana. En cuanto llegó, se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta. El recibidor estaba en completo desastre, había ropa, cajas de pizzas vacías, y papeles tirados por el piso. El morocho gruño, y se recordó mentalmente sacarle las llaves de su casa a sus compañeros de banda, si quería poder dormir en un colchón sin manchas extrañas, cortesía de los tórtolos de Nick y Jeff (a veces se estremecía al pensar qué diablos habían hecho sobre su cama), o comer en una mesa con cuatro patas y no dos y media, como había terminado con la última pelea de Wes y Thad.

Se acostó en el sillón, parándose antes para tirar un par de hojas, un par de camisas y dos pantalones, que claramente no eran de él. Cerró los ojos, y trató de quedarse dormido, pero solo veía un par de ojos azules brillosos, seguidos por dos faros grises con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo, y por último dos orbes color verde marino rebosante de lágrimas.

El pecho se le encogió de dolor. Él era el culpable de esas lágrimas.

- ¡Dios! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SACARTE DE MI CABEZA? – le gritó al techo.

Cerró los ojos otra vez, pero los abrió de inmediato al escuchar golpes en el piso superior. Frunció el ceño, y caminó hasta su habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta, puso los ojos como platos.

- Nick… - jadeaba un completamente desnudo Jeff.

El morocho estaba sobre el rubio que se agarraba a la espalda del otro, mientras Nick se movía sobre él.

- Te amo Jeff….Te quiero… Sos mi vida… - le susurraba el otro al oído. – voy a necesitar una gran ducha helada para enfriarme…

- Y yo voy a necesitar un psicólogo para sacarme esta imagen de la mente – se rió Blaine.

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, y lo miraron con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – le gritó Nick.

- ¿Qué hago en mi casa? No lo sé, tal vez tratar de dormirme para olvidarme de un ángel.

- ¿Te drogaste? – preguntó Jeff. Blaine sonrió.

- Sí, con su perfume.

_Ok, ¿yo dije eso? En verdad estoy mal._

- ¿Podrías al menos dejar de mirarnos? – le replicó el rubio.

- No te preocupes no es como si verlos fuera una gran diversión. – se encogió de hombros, y se volteó para irse - no hagan tanto ruido, y Nick por favor bájale el ritmo porque vas a matar a tu novio, o romper la cama.

Se fue antes de que la situación se volviera más incómoda. Al menos ese par le lograron sacar una sonrisa.

Se acostó en el sillón, agarró unas hojas en blanco y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Rachel miraba una vidriera atentamente, y sin dejar de hablar. La voz incesante y chillona ya le estaba saturando el cerebro al castaño así que le dijo a Finn que se iba a dar una vuelta. El shopping estaba bastante vacío, y por muy extraño que sonara el castaño no le prestó atención a los grandes expositores con bufandas que tanto lo volvían loco. En ese momento solo necesitaba un lugar donde refugiarse, y encontró el lugar perfecto: una tienda de música.

Entró al local y se relajó al escuchar el leve sonar de las cuerdas de la guitarra. Se paseo por las largas hileras llenas de miles de discos, hasta que uno en particular le llamó la atención.

La imagen mostraba un blazer azul con retoques rojos, camisa blanca, y corbata roja con rayas azules. En letras blancas ponía: "Los Warblers".

Tomó el Cd, y miró la parte de atrás, solo para encontrarse con la cara de Blaine una vez más.

_Genial. Ahora resulta que además de actuar, canta. _

Lo último que le faltaba es que se le empezara a aparecer por todos lados, en el momento que menos se lo imaginaba. Estudió la imagen más atentamente, y reparó en los cuatro chicos que se hallaban a su lado, dos a cada lado de él.

_Ahora no solo canta sino que tiene su propia banda, su propio CD y propios fans. Y oh, genial toca la guitarra. ¿No puede ser más jodidamente perfecto?_

Dejo de despotricar contra Blaine cuando sintió que su cuerpo colisionaba contra algo sólido. ¿En qué momento había empezado a caminar?

- Oh, lo siento. No te vi – dijo levantando la vista, para encontrarse con un joven rubio, de facciones delicadas, y unos grandes ojos azules escondidos tras unas gafas de marco negro.

- Está bien, no te preocupes – le dedicó una sonrisa - ¡WoW! ¿ese son las botas de Alexander Mcqueen? – pegó un gritito de emoción.

- Emm.. si - rió ante la exageración del joven. El gaydar de Kurt no era fácil de engañar y este chico era muy gay.

- Estas botas son increíbles. Debes de recibir cumplidos todo el tiempo.

- No, en realidad no – dijo, algo sonrojado. Le tendió una mano – Kurt Hummel.

- Chandler Kiehl, recién llegado de Los Ángeles. Voy al instituto Mckkenley.

- ¡Yo también! ¿En qué año estas?

- Tercero.

- Al igual que yo. Tal vez coincidamos en algunas clases. – sería bueno no ser el único gay fuera del closet en el colegio.

- Eso espero. Hasta ahora solo conozco a Mike Chang, de matemática, que va conmigo al club Glee.

- ¿Estás en el Club Glee? - exclamó cada vez más sorprendido.

- Sí, me aceptaron hoy. Parecen todos bastante agradables.

- Se nota que todavía no los conoces bien. – Kurt se rió de la cara de confusión del rubio – yo también estoy en el Club, hace ya dos años y te puedo asegurar de que no todos son muy agradables cuando los conoces bien.

Ambos rieron. Pasearon por la tienda hablando de musicales, Canciones favoritas, ropa. Kurt debía admitir que el rubio le caía muy bien.

Una hora después, estaban los dos sentados en una de las cafeterías del shopping, terminando sus cafés.

- Dime ¿iras a la fiesta de la prima de Rachel? – preguntó el castaño.

- Si, todo el Club va a ir. Rachel dijo algo de cantar para el elenco, en donde trabaja su prima.

- ¿qué elenco? – frunció el ceño.

- El de "Dalton", supongo que la conoces a la serie, es increíble, y Darren, el protagonista es un excelente actor, además de que es muy lindo, tiene unos rulos fantásticos y….

- ¡Espera! ¿dijiste Dalton? ¿Va a estar el elenco de Dalton? ¡¿Completo?

- Algo así dijo Rachel.

- Creo que me voy a enfermar mañana – susurro

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, que creo que debería irme para mi casa.

- Oh – dijo algo triste – bien. ¿me pasas tu número?

Kurt le pasó su celular y llamó a Finn. Al parecer lo habían dejado solo en el shopping, y se habían ido para la casa de Rachel.

_Genial. _

Ahora tendría que caminar treinta cuadras hasta su casa. Rebuscó en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano, y encontró el CD de "Los Warblers", estaba viendo los nombres de las canciones cuando chocó contra una persona, que al parecer iba igual de despistado que él.

_Esto de chocar a las personas se está volviendo un hábito._

- Lo siento, no te vi – levantó la vista y un par de ojos avellana le devolvieron la mirada.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes.

- No te preocupes – contestó Blaine – yo tampoco veía donde caminaba.

Otro silencio, más incomodo que el anterior. Blaine abrió la boca para hablar pero otra voz los interrumpió.

- Hey Kurt – era Chandler que se había acercado a él – olvidaste el regalo para la prima de Rachel – le pasó un paquete envuelto en papel plateado.

- Gracias – le contestó algo incomodo, ante la mirada de enojo de Blaine. Tomó el paquete y lo guardó rápidamente.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – preguntó el morocho, que hacía un esfuerzo por ignorar al rubio.

Kurt vaciló, pero no tenía pensado acercarse a Blaine más del tiempo necesario.

- No, gracias – miró al otro joven – Chandler no tiene problema en acercarme hasta mi casa – lo miró con cara suplicante.

- Claro que no – dijo entusiasmado. Le sonrió a Kurt, y empezó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento, el castaño lo siguió pero Blaine lo retuvo por el brazo.

Kurt lo que te dije en tu casa es cierto. En verdad lo siento, espero que no te hayas enojado por mi salida dramática – le sonrió de costado – es que me enojó verte con otro chico – se sonrojó, y bajó la mirada.

- Tengo que irme – se soltó del agarre del otro, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el auto del rubio.

* * *

Sábado. 22:30. Residencia Berry.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sally! – El morocho abrazó a la chica bajita.

- Gracias. Ven ella es mi prima: Rachel. Gran fan tuya – La otra chica bajita, le sonrió y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

- Al fin tengo el placer de conocer al protagonista de "Dalton". – le sonrió – mis amigos del coro son grandes fans de la serie. Queen está enamorada de todos, y Kurt está obsesionado con la ropa, y contigo.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó - ¿Kurt Hummel?

- SI ¿lo conoces? Está en el coro conmigo. Aunque no es tan bueno como yo, es uno de los pocos que me puede hacer competencia…

A Blaine se le cortó la respiración al ver a Kurt sentado en el sillón con el tal Chandler susurrándole algo al oído, el castaño reía, y estaba ligeramente sonrosado. Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de no gritarle al RUBIECITO que se alejara de _SU _Kurt.

Entró en la sala y algunos de sus compañeros lo saludaron. Kurt clavó sus ojos en él, Blaine le sonrió y el castaño apartó la mirada.

_No solo está enojado, seguro me odia._

Blaine no sabía que mierda sentir. Le atraía Kurt, si, pero eso no justificaba los celos que tenía al verlo sonreírle a otro hombre.

_Tal vez Jeff tenga razón y me este empezando a gustar._

**-Flashback-**

Escucho como un par de pasos bajaban por la escalera.

- Pensé que iba a ser rápido – les dijo.

Jeff se rió y se sentó al lado de él en el sofá.

- Y yo pensé que ibas a dormir.

- ¿Cómo rayos quieres que duerma sabiendo que están haciendo en mi cama?

El rubio lo miró fijamente, y su sonrisa flaqueo un poco.

- ¿te sientes bien? Te veo algo preocupado.

- Estoy bien. – le gruñó.

-Si tú estas bien, yo soy tortuga. – dijo con sarcasmo. Blaine se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y seguir escribiendo - ¿esto tiene que ver con el ángel que tratas de olvidar?

- A veces odio lo mucho que te fijas en los detalles.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

Blaine no contestó. Jeff solo se quedó mirando como su amigo escribía, sabía lo que era tratar con Blaine, y tenía toda la paciencia del mundo.

- Kurt – dijo al fin. Soltando un suspiro.

- Lindo nombre, ¿Cómo lo conociste? – a veces le salía la parte madura de adentro.

- En un bar. Habíamos salido con Thad, y Santana. Cuando me estaba por ir apareció él, y me quedé. Pasamos una hora riéndonos, hablando… - sonrió.

- ¿Lo besaste? - Blaine suspiró otra vez y asintió. - ¿y cuál es el problema? – su amigo podía ser jodidamente difícil de entender.

- Es una historia larga….

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Nick se quedó dormido y no creo que despierte pronto. Estaba muy cansado – agregó con una sonrisa de complicidad.

- Te cuento qué sucedió, si te guardas los detalles.

Una hora después Jeff sabía todo lo referente a Kurt, por la forma en que Blaine hablaba: Que sus ojos… que sus labios… que su pelo… que su ropa… que su cuello… que sus labios…. Que su piel… que su voz… que sus labios… parecía que el morocho iba a empezar a babear en cualquier momento.

- ….Y debo admitir que me dieron celos. – concluyó.

- Blaine, no puedo creer lo sentimentalmente asqueroso que eres a veces. Es más que obvio que te tiene loco, y no solo en el sentido de qué estás más caliente que una pava, que está más que claro gracias a que Blaine Jr. parece reaccionar con solo pensar en él – Jeff vio divertido como Blaine se ponía rojo y trataba de ocultar el bulto de sus pantalones - creo que te esta empezando a gustar más en el modo sentimental. Si te digo la verdad yo no creo en que el amor tenga edad, pero como no estás enamorado de él, supongo que deberías tener más cuidado con tus impulsos.

- ¿estás seguro de que tu vocación es la música? – preguntó el moreno – podrías ser consejero.

- Jeff rió y puso sus ojos en las hojas que su amigo había estado escribiendo.

- Somos una banda cada uno tiene su papel: Thad el ligón, Wes el insoportable, Nick el infantil, vos el dramático y yo el psicólogo. – Tomó las hojas y empezó a leer con los ojos como platos – Wow, me dijiste que tenías celos, pero esto…. Si cada vez que recibes un rechazo amoroso te vas a poner a escribir canciones así, voy a tener que contactar a Kurt urgente.

Blaine trató de arrebatarle las partituras, pero el rubio lo esquivó.

- Definitivamente esta canción confirma toda duda de que te estas empezando a involucrar de forma sentimental

-**Fin del Flashback-**

Se acercó al sillón donde están sentados Chandler el castaño y el chico asiático con el que lo había encontrado el día anterior. Estaba a punto de decirle a Kurt si podían hablar cuando una chica asiática se adelantó, besó al joven morocho y se lo llevó de allí. La cara de sorpresa al saber que el joven no era gay, fue remplazada por una sonrisa de perversidad al ver el lugar vacío.

Se sentó al lado de un incomodo ojiazul que lo miró con odio por unos segundos para luego, volver su vista al rubio.

Blaine se acercó su oído, mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda del joven.

- Espero que te estés divirtiendo. – Kurt se tensionó, pero no hizo ningún además de apartarlo, parecía esperar algo – Kurt te lo vuelvo a repetir, lo siento. Sé que no puedes estar enojado conmigo toda la vida, pero si lo estas, de enserio Kurt no pienses que no me gustó, de enserio disfruté cada segundo en que podía tocar tus labios, y ten por sentado que no voy a olvidarlos.

El castaño bufó y lo empujó. Blaine se alejó ligeramente, puede que Kurt no lo perdonara. Pero por nada del mundo lo iba a dejar solo con el rubiecito.

24:00

¿En qué momento las cosas se le salieron de control? Una hora antes estaba sentado al lado de Kurt, quien aunque lo ignoraba le seguía mirando de reojo, se levantó cinco minutos para ir al baño, para volver y encontrarse a Chandler a una distancia de los labios de Kurt que solo se podía ver con microscopio.

Apretó los puños, y agarró al castaño del brazo para arrastrarlo a la cocina. En cuanto cruzaron la puerta Kurt se zafó de su agarre.

- ¡¿Qué diablos de pasa Anderson? – le gritó. – Por si no te habías dado cuenta estaba bastante ocupado.

- Siento arruinar tu fiesta, pero no creí que al rubiecito le gustara que lo besaras pensando en mí.

La cachetada le llegó de forma inesperada, pero no quiso que Kurt notara su sorpresa.

- ¿Pensando en ti? ¿En verdad eres tan creído a demás de hipócrita? ¿O me vas a decir que no estabas pensando en el _suricato _mientras me pegabas contra la pared_? ¿_tan insatisfecho te deja Sebastian para que tengas que estar atrás mío?

Las palabras se le clavaron en el pecho como hielo. Así que era por eso. Eso era lo que pensaba Kurt, que lo estaba usando.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando Kurt? ¿Por qué tendría que pensar en Sebastian? – Se acercó a él, pero este retrocedió - ¿en verdad piensas que soy capaz de utilizarte? Puede que no nos conozcamos mucho, y después de que casi besaras a _cuatro ojos_ me doy cuenta de que al parecer lo que pasó no te importa lo más mínimo. Al parecer, no tienes ni idea de que me estas volviendo loco. Al parecer Santana no te conoce bien porque ella me dijo que eras tímido, y que no te iban las relaciones de una sola noche ¿Qué pasó con el Kurt Hummel que tanto conocía mi sobrina?

- Se perdió en el bar, junto con su primer beso. – dijo con veneno en la voz.

- Querrás decir que a ambos los tengo yo- se acerco más al castaño, acorralándolo contra la heladera.

- Aléjate Anderson. Tengo que volver con Chandler.

- Tu amigo puede esperar a que te coma a besos, sentado. Es más ¿por qué no simplemente dejas que se pudra y se vaya de la fiesta temprano? – sabía que estaba ignorando el concejo de Jeff de mantener sus impulsos a raya, pero Kurt le hacía perder la cabeza.

- Eres un idiota.

- Eso no era lo que gemías cuando te estaba besando.

Pegó su cuerpo al de Kurt y lo besó con fiereza. El castaño trató de separarse, pero Blaine lo agarró por la cintura, inmovilizándolo. Le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que jadeara, y abriera la boca. Introdujo su lengua, y comenzó una batalla con la Kurt. Se separó de sus labios y se acercó a su oreja.

- Admite que nadie te puede besar como lo hago yo. – tenía la voz ronca de deseo.

Kurt lo empujó, tenia los labios rojos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llenos de ira, y lujuria.

- Pues estas demasiado desesperado como para estar satisfecho ¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Sebastian no duró lo suficiente que viniste corriendo a mi casa con la escusa de que te perdone?

No pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor. ¿En verdad después de haberlo besado él seguía creyendo eso?

- Kurt…

- ¡Déjame en paz Blaine! Juega con otro, pero no conmigo. – salió de la habitación, dejando a Blaine dolido.

Había pasado una media hora en la que el morocho solo se había quedado sentado en una silla reflexionando.

- Blaine – el aludido levantó la vista y vio como Rachel se acercaba a él – te estuve buscando por todos lados. Mi prima me dijo que tienes una banda ¿crees que podrías cantar algo? Para hacernos una introducción a nuestro coro.

- Claro – la verdad era que no tenía ganas de cantar, pero era por Sally.

Ambos caminaron fuera de la cocina. Rachel le llevó una guitarra y una banqueta. Blaine se posicionó en la mitad de la habitación, justo en frente del sillón donde estaba el castaño, que lo miraba con intriga. Rachel empezó a llamarles la atención a todos los invitados, entre los cuales estaba su sobrina que lo miró y luego miro a Kurt con el seño fruncido. Blaine siguió sus ojos y se encontró con la mano de Chandler en el muslo de Kurt, quien le sonreía con cariño.

Se le revolvieron las tripas, y de repente supo que canción iba a cantar.

En cuanto tuvo la atención de todos, carraspeó.

- Voy a cantar una canción que escribí hace poco. – miró a todos los presentes deteniéndose por último en Kurt – espero que la disfruten.

I hate where I'm at (no me gusta donde estoy)  
Acting crazy like that (Actuando así de loco)  
I know that I've been wrong (Sé que me he equivocado)  
It's something I've been working on (Es algo en lo que he estado trabajando)

And I don't know what to do (y no sé qué hacer)  
It's changing me it's killing you (me esta cambiando. Te esta matando)  
I'd tear out my insides if I could (arrancaria mis interiores si pudiera)  
But I don't know if it'd do me good (pero no sé si me haría bien)

I'm sorry friends I'm sorry lovers (los siento amigos, lo siento amantes)  
To put us all in this mess (por ponerlos a todos en este lio)  
I know we still got each other (Sé que todavía nos tenemos el uno al otro)  
But I'm in distress (pero estoy en problemas)

Cause every time that I feel like I've figured it out (porque cada vez que siento que lo he descubierto)  
I can't seem to figure it in (me parece que no se puede resolver)  
It's got nothing to do with me (no tiene nada que ver conmigo)  
It's not even you, you see (ni siquiera eres tú, ya lo sabes)  
It's part of my chemistry (es parte de mi química)  
It's this jealousy (estos son celos)

Clavó su Mirada en un anonadado Kurt, y fue como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Era para él, la canción explicaba cada actitud que había tenido.

In absolutely no position (En ninguna posición)  
To be so needlessly unkind (Para ser innecesariamente cruel)  
When I'm the one writing this fiction (cuando soy yo el que escribe esta ficción)  
Make it real in my mind (para hacerla real en mi mente)

It drives me crazy in the morning (me vuelve loco por la mañana)  
Who is this monster in the mirror (¿quién es este monstruo en el espejo?)  
I try to get the steam to fog it out (Trato de hacer que el vapor de la niebla se vaya)  
But I just can't get it clear (pero yo simplemente no puedo tenerlo claro)

Oh and I can't stand what I'm feeling (oh, y no puedo soportar lo que estoy sintiendo)  
It's just like poison in my veins (es igual que el veneno en mis venas)  
I know that I'm speaking (sé que estoy hablando)  
But I don't know what I'm saying (pero no sé lo que estoy diciendo)

Kurt lo miraba con los ojos como platos, y la boca ligeramente abierta. Claramente recordando lo que había dicho Blaine.

Cause every time that I feel like the world just got lighter (porque cada vez que siento que el mundo se hace más ligero)  
It seems like my muscles give out (parece que mis músculos se dan a conocer)  
It's got nothing to do with me (no tiene nada que ver conmigo)  
It's not even you, you see (ni siquiera eres tú, ya lo sabes)  
It's part of my chemistry (es parte de mi química)

It's this jealousy (es esta envidia)

And I'm hearing your voice (y yo estoy escuchando tu voz)  
That you know it's your choice (que saben que es tu elección)  
Maybe so (tal vez sea así)  
And I know it's no use (y sé que no sirve de nada)  
But it's the only excuse (pero es la única excusa)  
That I know, no no (que yo sepa, no no)

Let me go (déjame ir)  
Let me go (déjame ir)  
Oh let me go (oh déjame ir)  
Oh let me go (oh déjame ir)

Now let's be real I feel just like a child (ahora vamos a ser reales. Me siento como un niño)  
Someone could be taking all my toys (alguien podría estar tomando todos mis juguetes)

Fulmino a Chandler con la mirada.

So call me dumb, call me wild (Así que me llaman tonto, me llaman salvaje)  
See that's the thing with little boys (eso es lo que pasa con los niños pequeños)

Oh now I can't get it out in the shower (oh, ahora no puedo salir de la ducha)  
Or drink it off at the bar (o beber fuera del bar)  
This sugar's gone sour (este azúcar se ha vuelto amargo)  
And it's gone way too far (y de esta forma se ha ido demasiado lejos)

Cause every time that I feel like I'm riding so high, (porque cada vez que me siento como si estuviera montando tan alto)  
Feel on top of the world (en la cima del mundo)  
The bitch just keeps telling me no (la perra sigue diciéndome no)  
It's got nothing to do with me (no tiene nada que ver conmigo)  
It's not even you, you see (ni siquiera es contigo)  
It's part of my chemistry (es parte de mi química)  
This demon is killing me (el demonio me está matando)  
And oh Christ it's filling me (y, Oh Cristo que me está llenando)  
It's this jealousy (esto es envidia)  
Oh, and I just can't believe (oh, y yo simplemente no puedo creer)  
In this jealousy, (estos celos)  
This jealousy for you (estos son celos por ti)

No levantó la Mirada de su guitarra, pero sentía los ojos de Kurt clavados en el.

Oh this jealousy, (o esta envidia)

No pudo evitar más tiempo, y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los orbes azules de Kurt. Y cantó la última frase mirándolo fijamente, quería que entendiera.

This jealousy for you (estos celos son por ti)

Los aplausos llegaron, pero Blaine no les prestó atención, solo tenía ojos para Kurt.

Les sonrió a todos y se esfumó de la habitación en cuanto Rachel volvió a hablar. Subió las escaleras y entró a una pieza, se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos. Unos minutos después escucho como se abría la puerta.

- Lo siento – era su voz. Se incorporó y miró fijo a esos orbes azules. – supongo que ahora estas enojado conmigo. – se acercó y se sentó a su lado. – pero es que solo no podía creer que no terminaras ganando algo, es simplemente que en cualquier chico que me fijo termina hiriéndome al final, y no había razón de que tú no seas igual. – se mordió el labio – la canción es hermosa.

- Claro que es hermosa, está inspirada en vos. – susurró, y le sonrió para que no se preocupara. Kurt se sonrojó – cuando volví de tu casa, después de encontrar a mis amigos revolcándose en mi cama, - Kurt levantó una ceja – larga historia, - dijo restándole importancia – empecé a pensar, y simplemente comencé a escribir lo que sentía.

Se miraron por varios segundos, o tal vez por muchas horas.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – preguntó Kurt.

- No lo sé. – escondió su rostro en sus manos – Me atraes, mucho. Casi ni nos conocemos, pero eso no impide que me muera de celos al verte cerca de ese rubiecito. – suspiró profundamente – en verdad no tengo la más pálida idea de lo que siento.

- Tampoco yo – admitió.

- Estuve pensando, y creo que lo mejor es que continuemos con nuestra vida. – los ojos de Kurt perdieron el brillo – me refiero a que no hay porqué olvidar lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero debemos dejar de meternos en la vida del otro. – sonrieron con tristeza – tal vez lleguemos a ser grandes amigos. Solo que debemos refrenar nuestros impulsos.

- Tienes que frenar tus impulsos. – recalcó riendo.

- No pasaría nada si no me provocaras. – le empujo levemente el hombro – ¿o crees que lo de "delicioso" y el lápiz no me hizo efecto?

- ¿Qué cosa del lápiz?

- Estabas mordiendo la punta del lápiz mientras te hacías el que entendías el ejercicio de matemática.

- Supongo que concentrarme con un lápiz cerca es algo que te tengo que agregar a la lista de "No hacer en frente de Blaine Anderson".

Ambos rieron, y se quedaron mirándose con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurt bajó la mirada y se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la puerta.

- Espera – lo llamó Blaine – en cuanto cruses esa puerta nuestra relación va a cambiar de "casi no tenemos relación" a "no tenemos ninguna relación". – Kurt le sonrió, algo confundido - ¿Me darías un beso de despedida?

El castaño no vaciló, se acercó a Blaine, quien lo hizo sentarse sobre sus piernas. Pecho contra pecho, se miraron a los ojos. Kurt se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los del morocho. El beso era lento, apasionado, con sabor _a te voy a extrañar._ Lentamente el cuerpo de Blaine fue descendiendo hasta que su cama tocó el colchón, quedando Kurt sobre él. Las manos de morocho se dirigieron a las caderas del otro, quien se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Blaine empezaba a excitarse, y se le estaba comenzando a notar. Se separó ligeramente y se acercó al oído del castaño.

- Kurt creo que es mejor que te vayas, o no voy a poder parar. – el castaño le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y Blaine jadeo – Kurt no estoy jugando. Vete antes de que pierda el control y te viole.

El menor se rió en su oído, y se separó unos segundos, pero luego se inclinó y lo besó con suavidad.

- Nos vemos luego profe – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos. Kurt se fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación con una risita.

Al parecer Blaine Jr. y su mano tenían que hablar de muchas cosas.

* * *

**La canción es Jealousy de Darren Criss.**


	6. Chapter 6

**La visita.**

Una semana. Una dolorosa, agotadora y larga semana. Había visto a Blaine todos los malditos días de la semana, y no habían podido hacer nada más que saludarse, mirarse incómodos y tratar de ignorar las ganas que tenían de tirarse sobre el otro. Kurt le había contado el acuerdo que había hecho con el morocho a Santana, quien no estaba en desacuerdo pero tampoco era la fan número uno. Después de ese sábado, bueno, Kurt no podía no pensar en ese sábado y suspirar, las cosas habían ido extrañas. Blaine se le había acercado el miércoles para decirle que esa semana estaba ocupado y no podía darle clases, y aunque trató de que no se le notara, Kurt se sintió un poco decepcionado. Así que el jueves le pidió ayuda a Chandler, que al parecer era un genio en esa asignatura. No fue como la clase de Blaine, cosa que hubiese resultado demasiado raro ya que la clase del morocho no había terminado particularmente bien, pero se dio cuenta de que a Chandler le prestaba atención y no se le quedaba mirando los músculos de los brazos. Aunque seguía sin entender los malditos ejercicios, y el examen de fin de mes estaba cada vez más cerca. Y de él dependían sus salidas con las chicas y la oportunidad de volver a su puesto de animador. Por si fuera poco en Física les habían dado un trabajo bastante extenso, lo único rescatable era que su compañero era Chandler.

Así que ahí estaba el castaño, sentado en la sala de la casa del primo de su amigo, donde vivía actualmente, con las hojas del trabajo esparcidas por la mesa ratona, mientras él dibujaba en su cuaderno rojo y Chandler discutía en la sala contigua con su primo. De improviso la puerta de la calle se abrió y entró un joven morocho, con unos lindos ojos de un verde transparente y una sonrisa digna de quien hubiese ganado la lotería. En cuanto escuchó los gritos que provenían de la otra puerta cerrada, puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Kurt.

- Hola. – saludó y extendió una mano. – Soy Nick, el novio de Jeff.

- Kurt. – dijo, apretándole las manos, aún no había visto a Jeff pero tenía que admitir que el chico tenía buen gusto. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón, y lo miró de reojo.

- ¿Otra vez discuten esos dos? – Kurt asintió, concentrado en su dibujo. - ¿Amigo de Chandler? ¿O me tengo que preocupar de que me robes a Jeffie? – dijo, con tono divertido.

- Amigo de Chandler. – No se sorprendió por el chiste, y tampoco que se diera cuenta que era gay.

- ¿Y por qué discuten esta vez?

- Por lo que escuché, Jeff le decía a Chandler que iban a venir sus amigos, y Chandler le gritaba que no quería que practicaran en la sala, y no sé muy bien cómo pero la discusión se desvió y apareció la mantita que le había arruinado Jeff cuando él tenía cinco años…- Nick soltó una risotada.

- Sabía que era una mala idea que Chandler se quedara a vivir acá. Prácticamente no pueden respirar sin que el otro se enoje.

- ¿Y cómo es que esta acá?

- Lo obligaron. Era aguantarse a Chandler un año y después ayudarlo a buscar un apartamento, o aguantarse a Chandler tres años antes de que se vaya a Nueva York. - Rieron los dos, y Nick se inclinó un poco más sobre el castaño.

- ¿Puedo ver el dibujo? - Kurt sentía fuego en las mejillas, pero asintió y le pasó el cuaderno. En el dibujo estaba Blaine, vestido con un buzo que decía NYU, con una guitarra en la mano mirando hacia abajo, donde lo miraba un Golden. Era en blanco y negro, los dibujos a color no le gustaban mucho, perfectamente sombreado y más que un diseño parecía una fotografía. - ¿Tú dibujaste esto? Es increíble. Tienes un don. – Kurt le sonrió algo sonrojado, - ¿Ves Dalton?

- ¿Eh?

Nick abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por una de las puertas que se abría dejando pasar a un chico rubio, demasiado rubio, bastante alto, con unos ojos marrones verdosos y cara de enojado, la cual se disipó al encontrarse con la mirada de Nick. Soltó un gritito y se abalanzó contra el morocho, quien le abrió los brazos enseguida. Prácticamente se le colgó del cuello, e ignorando olímpicamente a Kurt, lo besó como si de eso dependiera su vida. El castaño veía la escena entre sorprendido, avergonzado y enternecido.

El morocho miró a Kurt, y se le abrieron los ojos, como si el castaño hubiese aparecido de la nada. Separó un poco a Jeff, quien lo miró extrañado, pero luego se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro chico.

- Oh, lo siento. – Se disculpó. - No me acordaba que estabas aquí. – Le estiró una mano. – Soy Jeff, el primo de Chandler.

- Kurt Hummel. – Le sonrió, y estrechó su mano, pero cuando la intentó retirar no pudo. Jeff lo tenía agarrado con una mueca de concentración en el rostro.

De repente los ojos de rubio se abrieron de par en par, y estudiaron a Kurt como si fuera el objeto más interesante del universo. Le soltó la mano pero sus ojos lo siguieron recorriendo de arriba abajo.

Los ojos celestes, el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado, la piel de porcelana, la nariz perfecta, la ropa de moda, las botas de McQueen, las manos de pianista, el cuerpo delgado, los brazos delicados pero fuertes, la voz de ángel, los labios rosas y carnosos.

Y bueno se llamaba Kurt.

_Blaine Anderson, no puedo creer que este sea el chico que me contaste._

El rubio sonrió maliciosamente. Nick y Kurt intercambiaron una mirada de confusión.

- ¿Eres contratenor? – Preguntó. Kurt se sorprendió, pero asintió. - Se te nota en la voz.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó, Nick. – Un contratenor, y además dibuja como un dios. Mira Jeffie, – Le entregó el dibujo a su novio, que seguía sentado sobre sus piernas.

La sonrisa maliciosa se ensancho de tal forma que parecía un maniático. Se acordó de su conversación con Blaine y sonrió.

- Tienes un don con el lápiz. – Levantó la vista para ver como Kurt se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, y apartaba la mirada.

_No queda ninguna duda, es él. _

Kurt murmuró un '_Gracias'_, en el momento que Chandler entraba en la habitación, miraba a Jeff con odio y saludaba a Nick con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Kurt y le sonrió.

Jeff lo miró con el seño fruncido y se tuvo que contener para no pegarse la cabeza contra una pared. Su primo era más transparente que un vaso de vidrio. Y no era que le interesase en más mínimo su seguridad, pero si Blaine se enteraba de que quería algo con Kurt, Chandler no viviría para ver otro amanecer.

Como si lo hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, el timbre de la casa sonó.

- ¡Mierda, es Blaine! – Gritó, ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte de Nick y su primo. Jeff miró a Kurt que al parecer se había puesto pálido y miraba a Chandler como si quisiera desvanecerlo con su mente. - ¡Te conoce! – Le gritó a Chandler que tenía cara de no entender nada.

_Si no dejas de hablar en voz alta, vas a meter la pata. _

Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta con los nervios de punta.

Pasó al interior de la sala, seguido por un Jeff que se retorcía las manos, Wes que lo miraba preocupado, y Thad que al parecer estaba muy ocupado mandándose mensajes con alguna (o alguno) de sus amantes.

El primer pensamiento que tuvo fue: _¿Kurt?_ El segundo: _¿Qué mierda hace Chandler acá?_ Y el tercero: _O el rubiecito se aleja de Kurt, o lo dejo sin hijos._

Vio como el castaño lo miraba algo incomodo.

- Blainey. – Dijo, Nick, levantándose de al lado de Kurt, puesto que fue ocupado casi inmediatamente por Chandler, y lo abrasó.

- Hola, Nick. – le palmeó la espalda, sin dejar de mirar a Chandler, que le sonreía a Kurt con demasiado cariño para el gusto de Blaine.

Sintió que alguien se le acercaba al oído.

- Blaine, por favor, si vas a matar a Chandler que sea fuera de mi casa, y en un callejón oscuro. No te lo voy a impedir, pero no quiero que se me manche la alfombra.

El morocho miró a Jeff. No sabía si reírse de su comentario, o preocuparse de que su amigo hubiese reconocido a Kurt. Le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad, y se acercó a los dos jóvenes. Kurt se tensionó, pero Chandler no emitió reacción alguna.

- Hola Kurtie. – Se agachó y le besó la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara - ¿Chandler, cierto? – le preguntó al otro chico, que al parecer se había molestado con el saludo.

- Si, el primo de Jeff. – respondió, algo cortante, y se acercó más al castaño.

- ¿Kurtie? – Preguntó Nick, que se había acercado a ellos. - ¿Se conocen?

- Sí, es amigo de Santana, y le doy clases de matemática. – Respondió Blaine.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones para una sola persona. Nick se sentó en otro sillón, al lado de Wes y Thad, y Jeff se posicionó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada contra las piernas de su novio, mientras lanzaba miradas nerviosas de Kurt a Chandler, y de Chandler a Blaine.

Los dos chicos más jóvenes se concentraron otra vez en su trabajo. Mientras, los otros cuatro se pusieron a discutir sobre la banda.

- Tenemos la nueva canción de Blaine para nuestro disco. Solo necesitamos que le venga la inspiración otra vez y se ponga a escribir como un poseso. – Dijo, Nick. – De en serio, Blaine ¿Cómo rayos pudiste terminar una canción en una sola tarde? - Jeff trató de no pegarle a su novio. Blaine intercambió una mirada fugaz con Kurt.

- Supongo que estaba inspirado. – Contestó el morocho, encogiéndose de hombros

- Mejor dicho, endemoniadamente celoso. – Soltó Thad con una risita. Blaine se puso rojo hasta las orejas y evitó la mirada de Kurt, que tenía una sonrisita de complicidad en el rostro. – ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Sebastian tiene un nuevo novio? - Kurt se puso en pie con los puños apretados. Blaine lo miró con miedo a que le empezara a gritar.

- ¿El baño? – Preguntó con la voz forzada.

- Por el pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda. – Dijo de corrida Jeff, que también miraba al castaño con nervios.

Kurt salió de la habitación en largas zancadas. Blaine lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que Jeff carraspeó y el morocho le clavó los ojos.

- Bueno…. Emmm… ¿alguien tiene hambre? - Los demás hicieron murmullos de aceptación, y Jeff desapareció por una puerta.

Algunos segundos después, Kurt volvió algo más calmado y, para desgracia de Blaine, con el pelo mojado y pegado a su frente. Sintió como se le dilataban las pupilas de los ojos, y se relamió los labios. El castaño tomó asiento y le sonrió a Chandler, quien se acercó más y le corrió unos mechones de la frente.

- Ven, Kurt, vamos a ayudar a Jeff a traer las cosas. – Se puso en pie, y Kurt lo imitó. Chandler le mandó una mirada envenenada a Blaine, pero se calló. Se encaminaron por donde había salido el rubio, y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta, el morocho tomó de la muñeca a Kurt y lo atrajo hacia sí. – Mira, Kurt, el sábado te dije que no nos metiéramos en la vida del otro, y no tendría por qué pedirte esto, pero agradecería que te alejaras del rubiecito si no quieres que tu amigo pierda un ojo.

- Yo me tengo que aguantar los comentarios de tus amigos de Sebastian, tú te podes aguantar a Chandler.

- Si no te diste cuenta, Sebastian no está acá toqueteándome.

- Chandler no me está toqueteando, y tal vez no te acuerdes pero Sebastian te estuvo acariciando bastante en la cocina adelante mío.

- ¿Estas celoso?

- No tengo porqué, si tú solo eres mi tutor de matemática.

- Dijimos que no íbamos a ignorar lo que pasó.

- ¿Ahora eres tú el qué se enoja por eso? – Levantó una ceja. – Además no escuche que les dijeras a tus amigos: Sí, es el amigo de Santana, con el que me estuve besuqueando hace unos días.

- No tenemos por qué actuar entre nosotros, pero tampoco podemos ir por ahí diciéndole a todo el mundo. - Se miraron fijamente, con una media sonrisa en sus rostros. En ningún momento habían levantado la voz, no estaban enojados.

- Si quieren pueden usar mi habitación, te debo ese favor Blaine. Lo único que les pido es que no hagan mucho ruido, e ignoren por completo el desastre que hay en el piso. Si quieren los cubro con Chandler, creo que él va a ser el único que se va a dar cuenta de su súbita desaparición. – Jeff les sonreía, parado en la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos.

- Cállate, Jeffrey. – Le espetó Blaine.

- ¿Le contaste? – Preguntó el castaño. – Ahora entiendo por qué me miraba así.

- Soy el psicólogo del grupo, te puedo contar cualquier problema que esté pasando por la cabeza de todos. Por ejemplo: Wes no sabe a dónde llevar a su novia, sin que se dé cuenta de que lo único que quiere es acostarse con ella. Thad está realmente confundido, porque se está empezando a enamorar de un chico, pero aún le sigue gustando su actual NO-novia. Nick tiene problemas con su padre, al cual al parecer no le caigo bien – Frunció el seño. - , lo que no entiendo ya que soy extremadamente adorable, y después esta Blaine que no tiene ni idea de lo que siente por ti, le atraes mucho, lo tienes más caliente de lo que en algún momento lo tuvo Sebastian y aunque él no lo diga, la forma en que empieza a babear de repente, es claramente un indicio de que piensa en ti más seguido de lo estrictamente saludable. Oh, y por tu cara de culpabilidad te puedo decir que tú también le contaste a alguien. – Sonrió al ver a los dos rojos, evitándose la mirada. – Y por lo que dijo Blaine, supongo que fue Santana. – Blaine frunció el seño y Kurt miró a Jeff sorprendido - ¿Acerté? – El castaño asintió y Jeff se encaminó a la sala con una sonrisa.

- Este chico podría ser detective privado.

- Créeme en el único momento en que no está actuando como un idiota es cuando se pone en plan consejero. – Se rió de la cara de Kurt - ¿Santana?

- Prácticamente me obligó – Se defendió el castaño.

- Ahora que me pongo a pensar, antes de darme tu dirección me dijo que si no te veía con los labios hinchados en vez de los ojos la iba a pagar. En ese momento no le presté atención, pero el comentario fue bastante obvio.

Fueron a la cocina y agarraron algunas gaseosas, y algunos paquetes de galletas que había por la alacena. Cuando volvieron, Kurt le dirigió una mirada a Blaine y se sentó en el sofá de una sola persona. Blaine sonrió, y se sentó al lado de un decepcionado Chandler.

Los miembros de la banda hablaron un rato acerca de la nueva portada para su disco, sin decidirse.

- Solo digo que en vez de una corbata roja con rayas azules, usemos una corbata azul con rayas rojas. – Gritó Thad, mientras fulminaba a Wes, que movía la cabeza negativamente.

- Aún no entiendo por qué tenemos que vestirnos como si todos estuviéramos grabando "Dalton". – Reflexionó Nick.

- Le da más fama al disco. – Contestó Wes.

- Ya somos lo suficiente famosos por nuestra cuenta, y no hace falta que el segundo disco tenga la misma portada que el primero. Quedaría muy soso. Deberíamos cambiar.

Se quedaron en silencio repentinamente, esperando, pero el último comentario no llegó. Los tres Warblers miraron al morocho, que tenía los ojos oscurecidos y miraba a su alumno fijamente. Kurt, que estaba ajeno a todo a su alrededor, se mordía el labio y le fruncía el seño a la hoja que tenía sobre el regazo. Vieron como el menor se llevaba el lápiz a los labios, pero luego lo volvía a bajar, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a Blaine, quien sonrió y lo siguió observando.

El morocho respiraba lento, como si el aire tuviera alguna droga deliciosamente intoxicante. Sonrió, olía a Kurt. Aunque trataba, no podía despejar su mente, que parecía estar llena de vacío. Sus ojos vagaban por el rostro del castaño admirándolo, paseando por cada una de sus pestañeas, deslizándose por sus mejillas blancas, descansando en sus labios sedosos. Tragó, sentía la garganta seca, y la boca se le hacía agua cada vez que un suspiro salía de Kurt.

- Jeffie ¿Tienes idea de por qué Blaine mira a Kurt como si se lo estuviera a punto de violar? – Preguntó Nick en el oído de su novio. El rubio no contestó. Nunca, en todos años que conocía a su amigo, lo había visto así.

- Kurt ya terminé acá, ¿Quieres que nos tomemos un descanso y vayamos para la pieza?

Chandler rompió la concentración de Kurt, y la fantasía de Blaine. El castaño miró a Blaine formulando una pregunta silenciosa. Blaine estaba algo tenso, pero asintió levemente.

Jeff estaba entre confundido y enternecido por la escena.

Chandler lo guió hasta su habitación. Sentía como los ojos avellana de Blaine se le clavaban en la espalda fijamente.

- ¿Quieres que ponga algo de música? – Preguntó el rubio.

- Claro. – Contestó algo distraído.

El joven castaño se sentó en la cama, con la mente en otra parte. No se había dado cuenta pero sin querer le había preguntado a Blaine si podía ir a la habitación de su amigo. Blaine no tenía ninguna autoridad sobre él. Kurt era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, pero había sido más fuerte que él.

_Él no es mi novio, ni siquiera es mi amante. No tiene por qué decidir con quién puedo estar o no._

- ¿Sucede algo, Kurt? – El rubio se sentó a su lado, con algo de preocupación.

- No, es solo que tengo la mente en otro lado.

- ¿Un chico? – Kurt no lo notó, pero el tono de Chandler se puso ácido.

- Si. Es alguien que conocí en un bar, no lo puedo sacar de mi mente.

- ¿Lo sigues viendo?

- Sí, casi todos los días. Aparece donde menos lo espero. Estoy en el shopping y me lo llevo por delante, estoy en una tienda de música y encuentro su disco…

- ¿Y por qué estas tan triste? ¿No te corresponde?

- Si me corresponde, eso es lo peor. Es mayor de edad. – Suspiró. – Hicimos un acuerdo: No nos vamos a meter en la vida del otro, y vamos a seguir lo más normal posible. ¡Pero es imposible verlo, y no querer tirarme al cuello!

Chandler hizo una mueca de dolor, que pasó inadvertida para Kurt.

- Tengo una forma de hacerte olvidar al chico. – Se acercó más y tomó el rostro de Kurt entre las manos. Se acercó a él mirándolo fijamente, para saber si quería que continuara.

El castaño no estaba seguro. Sabía que no podía olvidar a Blaine y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Pero el morocho mismo había dicho que no tenía por qué meterse en su vida, y Chandler era un chico bueno, con gusto en la moda, en musicales, sin duda sería una persona perfecta con el cuál compartir parte de su vida. Así que no lo detuvo.

Sus labios se acariciaron suavemente. Chandler insistió un poco más y Kurt le devolvió el beso. Sabían a naranja, eran tiernos, pero no eran como los de Blaine. Cuando besaba al morocho sentía que su mente se llenaba de fuego, que sus pulmones no necesitaban aire, que el simple hecho de sentir el gusto a café de su boca le hacía perder el sentido, y sentía que el mundo se derretía y solo quedaba él. Con Chandler era más que nada labios calientes y lenguas húmedas, era lindo, satisfactorio, pero no era Blaine.

- Siento interrumpir pero quería saber si Kurt quiere que lo lleve a la casa. - Kurt empujó a Chandler lo más lejos posible. Blaine lo miraba con odio y tristeza, sobre todo tristeza, desde la puerta. Se hundieron en un silencio incomodo. Kurt lo miraba con cara de pánico, y el morocho estaba muy ocupado mirando el suelo. - Supongo que están ocupados. – Murmuró. A Kurt se le retorció el estómago al escuchar la voz rota. - Yo me voy yendo, me siento mal. – Levantó el rostro y vio como los orbes esmeraldas estaban algo aguados, y las facciones tensas de tanto apretar la mandíbula.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Chandler se arrimó a Kurt.

- Parecía que le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el estómago – Kurt hizo una mueca, y desvió la mirada.

- Debo irme. – Casi saltó de la cama y, sin mirar al rubio, salió corriendo atrás de Blaine. En el pasillo casi atropella a Jeff, que estaba con cara de confundido. - ¿Y Blaine? – Preguntó.

- Se fue corriendo al auto, después de casi dejar un agujero en la pared por el golpe que le dio. ¿Qué pasó Kurt?

El castaño no se quedó para darle ninguna explicación, tomó a toda velocidad su morral, y salió corriendo por la puerta, justo en el momento en que Blaine prendía el motor. El castaño se abalanzó sobre el cristal de la ventana y lo golpeo con los nudillos. Sintió como se le retorcía el estómago al pasar los minutos y Blaine no abría la puerta.

- Blaine abre. – No obtuvo respuesta. – Por favor. – Suplicó. La traba se abrió con un ligero "Click" y Kurt entró en el auto. Cerró la puerta, y le mandó una mirada a Blaine. El morocho tenía las manos apretadas alrededor del volante, el rostro serio, y los ojos apagados. Sabía que no podían quedar de esa manera. - Vamos a tu casa.

- No.

- Blaine quiero hablar.

- No quiero hablar.

- No pasó nada con Chandler.

- No claro que no pasó nada, solo lo estabas besando. – Dijo con sarcasmo. – Además, Kurt ¿Por qué me lo dices? No me interesa con quién estés.

- Extrañamente tus palabras no suenan muy convincentes si lo dices en ese tono.

Callaron. Blaine miraba las calles, y el castaño no podía apartar sus ojos de él. De improviso el auto paró. Kurt miró extrañado a su alrededor, sin reconocer donde estaban.

- Es mi casa. – Explicó Blaine, antes de bajar.

Kurt lo siguió. Tenía que admitir, que comparado con la mansión de Cooper, la casa del morocho era bastante pequeña. Entraron, y lo siguió hasta la sala. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón.

- Te importa.

- ¡Claro que me importa! – Estalló, Blaine. – Te dije que, aunque hacía mi mejor esfuerzo, no podía dejar de sentir celos si te veía cerca de él, y tú vas y lo besas.

- Perdón por querer seguir adelante – dijo ácidamente.

- ¡Kurt! – Lo agarró por los brazos acercándoselo al cuerpo - No me vengas con eso ahora. ¿Por qué lo besaste a él?

- Lo quiero, es mi amigo.

- ¿Vas besando a todos tus amigos? Creí que yo había sido tu primer beso. ¿Por qué? -El castaño desvió la mirada.

- Solo trataba de dejar de sentir el gusto a café.

- ¿Gusto a café? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Kurt?

- Tus labios tienen gusto a café, y lo tengo impregnado en la boca.

Blaine abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Estaba en Shock, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba. Se quedó en silencio, aún tenía al joven agarrado de los brazos.

- Emm… - Kurt se examinaba el pie. – Kurt – el castaño levantó la mirada –, lo siento. No debería haberte reclamado nada. No soy quién para hacerlo.

- No te preocupes. Yo tampoco debería haberlo hecho…

- Está bien que lo hagas, eres joven, debes experimentar con alguien de tu edad. – Hizo una mueca. – Genial, ahora estoy hablando como si tuviera cuarenta. - El castaño rió. Se miraron por unos segundos.- Sandía. – dijo el morocho.

- ¿Eh?

- Tus labios tienen gusto a sandía. – Se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

Kurt, que también se había puesto rojo, se mordió el labio inferior. Blaine miró el gesto y lo acercó más a su cuerpo, no podía dejar de observar esos carnosos labios. Cuando estaba a punto de romper su acuerdo, el timbre de la casa sonó desconcertando a ambos.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – dijo, pensando en el _suricato._

- No. – Soltó al castaño y se levantó.

Caminó hasta la puerta, dejando a Kurt sólo en la sala. No se molestó en preguntar quién era, y abrió de un tirón. Al instante apretó los puños, y tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle al cuello y dejar en coma a su visitante.

- Blaine. – Su tono era altanero, frío, sin una pizca de sentimientos.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

- Háblame con respeto.

- Te voy a hablar como se me venga en gana, es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- Déjame pasar.

- No. ¿Qué quieres?

- No hablaré hasta que me dejes entrar.

- Pues entonces es mejor que te retires, porque no vas a poner un pie en mi casa.

- ¿Hay algo que me quieras ocultar?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ya me dejaste bien claro que no querías saber nada de mí, o de mi vida.

El hombre empujó algo brusco a Blaine, entró en la casa y se dirigió a la sala. Blaine reaccionó tarde, cerró de un portazo, y corrió detrás del hombre. Cuando entró, el corazón se le cayó a los pies, el hombre miraba a Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados. El castaño se había encogido en el sillón bajo esa mirada escrutadora.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Kurt Hummel, él es James Anderson. Mi padre.- El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, y se levantó. Le extendió una mano, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gusto en conocerlo señor. - James hizo una mueca al escuchar a Kurt, y miró a Blaine.

- ¿Es uno de tus juguetitos? ¿Te gustan los jovencitos? Los adolescentes son más fáciles para volteártelos ¿no? - Blaine avanzó hasta un dolido Kurt y lo tomó de la mano, escondiéndolo tras él.

- No hables así en mi casa. Dime todo lo quieras, pero no metas a Kurt en esto. Él no tiene nada que ver en tu estúpido juego de hacerme sentir una basura.

- Me asquea ver que mi hijo se tome de la mano con otro joven.

- Me importa poco lo que pienses. Ahora ¿Qué quieres?

- Eh venido para hablar de temas privados.

- Habla.

- A solas Blaine. - El morocho lo miró fijamente, luego se volteó y atrajo a Kurt hacia él.

- Ve a mi cuarto, en el segundo piso.

Kurt asintió, y le lanzó una mirada de odio al padre de Blaine, se dispuso a irse pero se le cruzó una idea por la mente. Tomó el rostro de Blaine y juntó sus labios, pasó su lengua tentativamente por los labios del morocho, quien tenía los ojos como platos. Kurt le mandó su mejor mirada de diva a James, y se despegó del otro.

- Te espero en tu cama. – dijo sensualmente, y le tocó el trasero antes de salir de la habitación conteniendo la risa.

Blaine se quedó como piedra, mirando como el castaño se alejaba de él, moviendo las caderas. Tragó, no podía creer lo que había hecho enfrente de su padre. Esa última frase sabía que había sido solo para poner más incomodo a James, pero eso no había impedido que la sangre le bajara abruptamente hacia _ese_ lugar.

_Este chico me quiere matar._

Sonrió al ver el asco y la vergüenza grabada en el rostro de su padre.

- Ahora estamos solos. Habla, y apresúrate tengo algo más importante que hacer. – dijo siguiéndole el juego a Kurt.

- Me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido. – Le contestó sin mudar su mueca de desagrado. – Pero no tengo más opción. Como tú sabes tu hermano me dejó bien claro desde temprano que no quería tener nada que ver con la empresa, así que el único heredero que quedaría eres tú.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Estoy enfermo, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida. Ni siquiera sé si me queda algo más que semanas, debo garantizar que la fortuna y la empresa familiar pase a manos de un Anderson. Quiero que seas el propietario de la empresa hasta que Santana tenga la mayoría de edad.

- ¿Qué mierda tiene que ver Santana en todo esto?

- Santana también es un Anderson, y ella puede darme herederos para que sigan a cargo de la empresa.

- Santana no tiene por qué renunciar a lo que ella quiera para su vida, solo para complacer tu estúpido ego. – Dijo con furia. – Además los hijos de ella no llevarán el apellido Anderson, los míos sí. - James hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

- Al menos los hijos de Santana tendrán mi sangre, y no la de cualquier otro, que no quería hacerse cargo de un chico y no tuvo más remedio que dárselo a un marica desesperado. – Gritó. Blaine se tuvo que controlar para no estamparlo contra una pared.

- ¡¿Por qué vienes a ofrecerle tu empresa a un marica desesperado entonces?! No pienso controlar tu estúpida empresa, no me interesa lo que pienses, sácame de tu herencia, haz lo que se te canten las pelotas, pero no metas a Santana en tus estúpidos juegos. Cooper no permitirá que le llenes el cerebro de seguir con la empresa familiar. Cuando la familia te importa un comino.

- ¡La familia me importa! Por eso no permitiré que la empresa de mi padre quede manchada con la mala reputación de ser dirigida por el hijo del nieto enfermo de William Anderson. - Agarró a James por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampo contra la pared.

- ¡Repite eso! – Le gritó - ¡Repite eso y te juro que no vas a tener que esperar semanas, porque soy capaz de dejarte sin respirar ahora mismo!

- Blaine, para. – Las manos de Kurt se posaron en sus hombros. – Déjalo, no merece la pena que gastes energía en él. Blaine fulminó a James y lo soltó, no sin antes pegarlo contra la pared una vez más.

- Largo de aquí, ahora. – Dijo con la respiración agitada. – Di te vuelvo a ver la cara te voy a mandar directo al hospital. Deberías agradecerle a Kurt de que no lo haya hecho ya.

James no se inmutó, se arregló la camisa y salió de la sala con la barbilla alzada. Blaine se volteó y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza. El castaño sintió como su hombro se humedecía, y trató de ignorar el nudo en la garganta.

- No llores. – Susurró y le acarició los rizos.

- Siempre tiene que arruinar mi vida, no puede ser feliz si no me hiere de alguna forma. Él sabe que me duele que me hable así del abuelo, sabe que él quería que yo me casará con una chica y tuviera una familia, hijos a los que él le pudiera contar historias. – Sollozó aún más fuerte. – Mi abuelo siempre me decía que mi esposa iba a ser hermosa, alta, de piel blanca, ojos claros, que tendríamos hijos hermosos, que quería que uno de ellos llevara su nombre. – Se abrazó aún más fuerte al joven – Kurt, le prometí que lo haría. Le prometí que mi hijo tendría mis rulos, y su nombre, le prometí que iba a tenerlo con una persona que amara de verdad. Pero no puedo….

- Shh… Blaine. – El castaño sentía como las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.- No pienses en eso. Tu abuelo seguro estaría orgulloso de defender lo que sientes.- Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos, en los que Blaine no dejaba de llorar. Finalmente se calmó, y se alejó un poco de Kurt. - Lo siento. No debería haberte metido en esto.

- Lo entiendo Blaine, tenías que descargarte. – Le sonrió y juntó su frente con la del morocho.

- Perdón por tu remera, Santana me dijo que eras muy quisquilloso con tu ropa.

- Santana se podría callar la boca de vez en cuando.

- Perdón por mi ataque de hoy por lo de Chandler.

- Blaine deja de disculparte por todo o me vas a hacer enojar.- El morocho sonrió.

- ¿En qué momento bajaste?

- Cuanto tu padre dijo…. eso.

- Oh. – Miró los hermosos ojos de Kurt, hipnotizado. – Perdón por lo que dijo mi padre..

- Okey – El castaño apartó a Blaine delicadamente –, si vas aponerte así de pesado es mejor que me vaya a mi casa, antes de pegarte.

- Yo te llevo.- Salieron hacia la fría noche, y entraron rápidamente en el auto. Durante el camino no hablaron mucho. Blaine seguía deprimido, y Kurt no tenía idea de cómo alegrarlo.

- Detente a una cuadra de mi casa, quiero hablar contigo y no es buena idea de que mi padre te viera. - En cuanto llegaron, Kurt se bajó del auto, seguido por Blaine. Caminaron hasta llegar a la esquina, donde se apoyaron contra la pared de una casa.- ¿Te das cuenta de que no duramos una semana sin romper el trato? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

- Tú me besaste primero.

- Tú estuviste a punto de besarme antes.- Blaine sonrió. Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguno hablara, los dos enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, mirando las estrellas.

- Kurt creo que deberías salir con Chandler. – dijo el moreno.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Me guste o no, es un chico bastante bueno, lindo y además es de tu edad.

- Otra vez estás hablando como si tuvieras cuarenta años, no nos llevamos demasiado…

- Tengo siete años más que tú, falta poco para que cumpla veinticuatro, y tú acabas de cumplir diecisiete. Te robé tu primer beso, y el segundo, y el tercero. Santana me contó como querías que fuera… – Suspiró. – Con alguien al que conocieras desde hace tiempo, alguien al cuál quisieras y con el cuál pudieras sonreír estúpidamente mientras caminan por el parque tomados de la mano. Te saqué eso, pero quiero que….

- Cállate. – Le espetó con brusquedad. – Santana debería cerrar el pico. Me importa muy poco lo que pienses que debería hacer, ya tendrías que saber que no acepto que nadie me dirija. Esa fantasía la saqué viendo películas de amor, y musicales de Broadway, no me arrepiento de que tú fueras mi primer beso. Fue mucho mejor que eso, no me importa que me hayas sacado el primer, el segundo y el tercero, es más me arrepiento de que no haberte dado el cuarto. Puede que Chandler sea lindo, inteligente, pero también podría ser el rey de Francia y seguiría sin dejar de querer saltarte al cuello cada vez que te veo. Sé que no puedes estar conmigo sin que te arresten, y sí, tal vez sea mejor que yo empiece a salir con Chandler y tú con Sebastian, pero no quiero que te sientas culpable de haberme sacado mi primer beso, por qué créeme cuando te digo que estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho, MUY feliz. Sé que estos encuentros tendrán que terminar por el bien de los dos, pero… - El castaño lo agarró del cuello y lo besó con pasión, permitiendo que su boca explorara la del otro con lentitud, saboreando cada rincón, se separó de su boca y se acercó a su oído. – Pero no olvides que tienes que cumplir una de tus promesas con tu abuelo, y si no recuerdo mal, él quería que estuvieras con una persona alta, de piel blanca y ojos claros.

Kurt se separó y volteó, dirigiéndose a su casa.

A Blaine le costó que su cerebro reaccionara, pero definitivamente su cuerpo había reaccionado mucho antes. Maldiciendo por lo bajo a su reciente erección, se separó de la pared y corrió detrás del castaño. No podía tirarle una bomba y después irse como si nada. Kurt le llevaba demasiada ventaja, y no logró alcanzarlo antes de que una de las puertas de las casas se abriera y saliera un hombre algo corpulento, quien abrazó a Kurt y lo condujo al interior.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, volvió hasta donde estaba su auto y condujo hasta una casa cercana.

Sebastian lo recibió con curiosidad. El morocho ni siquiera le habló, se dirigió directamente a sus labios y lo comenzó a besar con fuerza. Subieron las escaleras sin despegar sus labios, dejando un reguero de ropa bajo sus pies. De improvisto, Blaine tenía a un desnudo Sebastian bajo él, sobre la cama. Lo preparo para él, y sabiendo que al otro día se iba a arrepentir, lo penetro con poca delicadeza. Escuchaba como el rubio gemía incoherencias bajo él, pero no le prestó atención. Su mente estaba estancada aún en los ojos de Kurt, en la caricia de sus labios, en el aliento cálido en su oreja.

Blaine definitivamente lo había sorprendido. Primero lo rechazaba, y ahora aparecía a mitad de la noche más caliente que una hoguera. No se le pasó por la cabeza perder esa oportunidad de acostarse con el morocho. Si Blaine lo había ido a buscar solo podía significar que lo deseaba, y Sebastian se iba a encargar de aprovechar eso. Es más, si lograba que Blaine se enamore de él, podía disfrutar de la riqueza de los Anderson, además de tener a un amante espectacular en la cama. Debía de admitir que estaba encariñado con el morocho.

Sintió como se tensionaba su cuerpo.

- Blaine… voy… voy…

El rubio se vino sobre su pecho, haciendo que Blaine empezara a empujar más fuerte para llegar. Sebastian cerró los ojos y atrajo al otro hacia su pecho.

- Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre. – Le susurró. Sintió como el cuerpo de Blaine se tensionaba, señal de que llegaría pronto al clímax – Di mi nombre.

- ¡Kurt! – Gimió el morocho, y llegó al orgasmo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh God... por fin lo termine! La inspiración se me fue a mitad del capitulo, pero ayer volvió y lo termine! Amo sus reviews... Ya me puse a escribir el cap. 8 así que espero tenerlo terminado pronto!**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: Peleas.**

Domingo a la noche

El castaño abrazó a su padre, y entró a su casa. Aún tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, e incluso creyó ver a Blaine a unos metros de su casa, pero desechó la idea.

- ¿Viniste solo? – preguntó su padre, mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el sillón y Burt encendía la televisión. – Es peligroso que andes caminando por esta hora de la noche.

- No, me trajo Blaine – trató de que la sonrisa no se le ensanchara - el tío de Santana. Al parecer el primo de Chandler es amigo de Blaine, y justo se pasó por la casa. – explicó el castaño – y si no quieres que ande caminando a la noche, me podrías comprar un auto. – añadió medio en broma, medio enserio.

- Tal vez para cuando cumplas dieciocho, el taller está muy concurrido últimamente.

En eso la puerta de la cocina se abrió y salió un Finn con la boca llena, y los brazos cargando dos tarros llenos de pochoclos. Le sonrió a Kurt y se sentó entre se hermano y su padrastro.

- Voy a ayudar a Carole con la cena – dijo el castaño y se dirigió a la cocina.

Una hora después estaban los cuatro sentados alrededor de la mesa, escuchando a Finn discutir con Rachel por teléfono. Kurt rodó los ojos. No tenía idea de cómo esos dos habían terminado juntos, o mejor dicho, como era que aún lo seguían estando.

- Kurt ¿crees que me podrías ayudar con el taller por unas semanas? Es que uno de mis trabajadores se quebró un brazo jugando al Football, y últimamente el taller está recibiendo mucha clientela. –pidió Burt.

- ¿No puede ayudarte Finn? – El castaño no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea, si su padre pensaba que se iba a meter en uno de esos trajes azules sin rechistar estaba muy equivocado.

- Finn aún tiene que aprender bastante, y aunque no te guste, creciste escuchándome hablar de autos. Sabes mucho más que Finn, y puedes encargarte de un auto sin que yo te vigile.

Kurt hizo una mueca. La imagen mental de él vestido con un traje enterizo azul, con una plaquita que decía su nombre, no era exactamente lo que había planeado para la semana.

- Además, te tengo que recordar que la nota baja en matemática no se puede quedar sin castigo, así que vas a empezar a pagar tu rendimiento trabajando conmigo en el taller – concluyó su padre con una sonrisa.

- Bien – dijo enojado – pero con la condición de no tener que usar el traje ese, prefiero mancharle los brazos con grasa que usar ese insulto a la moda.

- Trato. Empiezas mañana después del colegio.

8:00. A.M. Lunes.

Se despertó con la sensación de que ese día iba a ser muy largo. Se metió a la ducha y pasó media hora realizando su ritual de cremas. Finalmente agarró la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior: una camisa gris, pantalones de jean negros, y ajustados, sus botas McQueen, un sobretodo negro que le llegaba hasta los muslos y una bufanda azul, ligera, ya que no hacía tanto frío.

Salió de la casa, y caminó lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas hacia la casa de Quin, como hacía todas las mañanas, para que pudieran ir juntos al McKenley.

Durante el camino se puso a pensar en la noche anterior. Sentía pena por Blaine, que al parecer no había tenido la suerte de él de tener un padre que lo apoyaba. Pero llegar al extremo de odiarse… Sonrió al recordar como el morocho le había hecho caso. Era más que obvio que a Blaine le dolía todo eso, la forma en que lo abrazó, tan necesitado de cariño, lo había derretido. Pero la verdad que la confesión que le había hecho, le había sorprendido, y por la forma en que se lo dijo al parecer era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien.

Volvió a la realidad, y se encontró a unos metros de la casa de Quin. Con una sonrisa iluminando la calle, tocó la puerta de su amiga, y esperó.

El buen humor se le cayó a los pies cuando vio que el que abría la puerta era el hermano de Quin, Sebastian, quien al parecer no parecía importarle atender teniendo como única prenda unos bóxers azules. Kurt ni siquiera le prestó atención al bien formado cuerpo que tenía frente a él, y simplemente fulmino al _suricato _con la mirada.

- Vine a buscar a Quin.

Sebastian lo repasó de arriba abajo, frunciendo el seño. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, cerrando la puerta tras él. La chica rubia apareció por una de las puertas.

- Hola Kurt, en un minuto estoy con vos. Espera que voy a buscar mi mochila arriba. – Subió unos escalones y se paró – Seb la próxima vez, ¿podrían Jeremiah y tú ir a otro lado? Ayer con suerte pude dormir, y en verdad no quiero enterarme de lo que hace mi hermano con su novio a la noche. – después subió las escaleras.

Sebastian, no había dejado de fulminar a Kurt ni un segundo, y simplemente se encogió de hombros ante el comentario de su hermana. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que el castaño y Sebastian se torturaban con la mirada. Se escucharon otros pasos en la escalera, y ambos levantaron la mirada pensando que era Quin.

La imagen más sensual que había visto en su vida, estaba bajando la escalera: Blaine, aún algo dormido, con el torso completamente desnudo, y vestido nada más con un bóxer rojo, muy apretado, con los rulos desordenados y las mejillas sonrosadas, llegó al último escalón y fijó sus ojos verdes en Kurt.

La excitación se le bajó de un hondazo, en cuanto conecto dos neuronas.

Pasó su vista de un altanero Sebastian semidesnudo a otro semidesnudo, pero horrorizado, morocho. Los ojos se le iban llenando lentamente de lágrimas, mientras su cerebro empezaba a atar cabos. La habitación se había colmado de incomodidad. Blaine estaba paralizado en la escalera, sin poder dejar de mirar a Kurt. Sebastian tenía una sonrisa maliciosa grabada en el rostro, y el castaño luchaba por no dejar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Miró a fijamente a Blaine, preguntando silenciosamente, pidiendo una pequeña explicación, y tuvo que morderse la pared interior de la boca para no soltar un sollozo, cuando Blaine aparto la mirada con culpabilidad.

- Dile a Quin que me perdone, pero que me siento mal, y no creo que pueda ir al colegio. – lo dijo en voz baja, para que no se notara que tenía la voz quebrada. Miró a Sebastian, quien asintió.

Abrió de un tirón la puerta, y salió corriendo, notando que las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro.

En qué momento había llegado a su casa, abierto la puerta, bajado las escaleras, y entrado en su pieza era un misterio para el castaño, quien se dejo caer en el colchón, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

_Pensé que te importaba. Pensé que te había dejado claro que me gustabas. Pensé que el beso de ayer había significado algo. Pensé que….pensé que empezabas a sentir algo por mí._

* * *

Sintió como se cerraba la puerta, sacándolo del estado de Shock.

_Mierda. Kurt._

Blaine bajó lo que quedaba de escalera y se encaminó hacia la puerta decidido a ir tras Kurt, pero sintió que Sebastian se interponía entre él y la puerta.

- Blaine, Quin va a bajar en cualquier momento y no creo que te guste que te vea así.

El morocho se dio cuenta de su estado, y casi corrió escaleras arriba. En realidad poco le importaba que Quin lo viera así. Lo que lo volvía loco es que lo haya hecho Kurt.

- ¡Por Dios! Soy un idiota, un idiota. ¿Por qué mierda me tenía que meter en la cama de Sebastian? ¿Por qué mierda el destino me pone a Kurt en el medio? – Estaba despotricando contra sí mismo, mientras caminaba de arriba a abajo en la habitación.

Se dio cuenta de que su ropa había quedado desparramada por la escalera, y abajo se escuchaban voces, así que para no salir así, agarro algo de ropa de Sebastian, se cambió y bajó en el momento en que se cerraba la puerta.

Sebastian no se había molestado en ponerse nada, y tenía un vaso de leche en una mano, mientras que lo miraba con ojos lujuriosos.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – dijo el morocho.

- No veo ninguna razón por la que debas irte.

Blaine no sabía que decir, quería salir de esa casa y buscar a Kurt.

- ¿Ese era Kurt? – preguntó Sebastian, apretando los labios.

- Si – respondió con cautela - ¿Por qué?

- Nada, Quin me había hablado de él, y me sonaba parecido. No me acordaba que lo había visto antes.

- Oh – Blaine no le prestó atención a la chispa de odio en los ojos del rubio – Seb en verdad tengo que irme.

- Bien, - Sebastian se acercó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello. Unió sus labios, ignorando la poca participación del más bajo. – espero verte pronto.

Blaine se desembarazó delicadamente de su abrazó y salió corriendo por la puerta. Corrió la cuadra que lo separaba de su auto, y en cuanto entró, empezó a dar vueltas tratando de encontrar a Kurt. La idea de pasar por su casa, donde seguramente estaba, le pasó por la cabeza, pero era muy probable encontrarse con el padre del castaño y no era una buena idea.

Resignándose dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la casa de Cooper, si estaba Santana le podía avisar que le dijera a Kurt que quería hablar con él.

En cuanto llegó, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo. Maldiciendo frenéticamente a todo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino, subió las escaleras, tropezando varias veces ya que los pantalones de Sebastian le quedaban grandes. Llegó a la habitación de Cooper y se cambió de ropa, con algo que le quedara más cómodo.

Sonó el celular. Mensaje de Sally.

"Blaine ¿Dónde mierda estas? El director esta amenazando con sacarte de la serie si no llegas pronto. S"

"Cubrirme media hora, estoy saliendo. B."

"Apúrate. S"

Salió corriendo de la casa, y se subió a su Impala.

* * *

15:00 P.M.

El castaño abrió la puerta del taller, y entró. Burt lo miró algo sorprendido.

- ¿Hoy no tenias coro hasta las cinco?

- Me sentía mal, y no fui. – la voz apagada, y fría, advirtió a Burt de su estado.

- Bien, puedes empezar con el hombre de allá – dijo señalando a un cliente que estaba esperando.

- Bien.

Estuvo toda la tarde trabajando. Los autos no le gustaban absolutamente nada, pero era bueno en ello, y aunque el hecho de mancharse de grasa y aceite las manos le gustara menos que chupar un limón, lo soportaba. Algo bueno que tenía el trabajo eran los clientes hombres. Kurt no podía evitar mirar, pero ese día ninguno le parecía atractivo. Es más, podía pasar Tylor Laurent enfrente de él y el castaño ni se daría cuenta. Se limitaba a hacer su trabajo en silencio, y con ojos apagados. Como si fuera una máquina. Sin pensar en nada, ni en nadie, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho. En cuanto estuviera en la oscuridad de su cuarto no podría evitar empezar a llorar otra vez.

Y cada vez que ese pensamiento se le venía l a la mente se reprendía a si mismo.

_Él lo dejó muy claro desde el principio. Él quería que todo fuera normal. No hay razón por la cual él te tenga que dar explicaciones. No sos nadie para él, él no siente nada por vos. _

17:00 P.M

- ¡Kurt! - lo llamó su padre. El castaño levantó la mirada. – alguien te busca, dice que es un amigo tuyo.

Frunciendo el seño se acercó a la puerta del taller que daba a la calle, y se congeló.

- ¿Qué mierda hacer acá _suricato_?

- Vine a hablar _campanita._

- No tengo nada que hablar con vos.

- Yo sí. Quiero hablar de Blaine.

El joven enarcó una ceja, se cruzó de brazos, y lo miró fijamente. Finalmente se acercó a su padre y le pidió el resto de la tarde libre.

Salió del local, y sin dirigirse la palabra caminaron hasta un parque cercano.

- ¿Qué quieres? Que sea rápido, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con el amigo de pumba.

Sebastian lo fulmino con la mirada, y Kurt sonrió.

- Quiero que te alejes de Blaine.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiera? Es mi tutor y lo voy a…

- ¿Tutor? – Sebastian se rió con sarcasmo – Ve con otro con ese cuento Hummel, pero a mí no me engañas, sé que tienen algo más. Y por la forma en que te lo follaste con la mirada cuando estaba en la escalera, no me queda ninguna duda.

- No tenemos nada. – El castaño hizo una mueca al ver la verdad en sus palabras. Enarcó una ceja – Pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que no le va a gustar saber que fue el chico que te tiraste mientras tu novio no miraba.

- No hables de lo que no te incumbe _princesita_. Blaine es mío, así que es mejor que te vayas sacando las esperanzas de que te preste atención, porque si no lo sabes yo también conozco a Blaine, mucho antes que vos. Yo vi a todos los HOMBRES – puso énfasis en la palabra – que se acostaron con él, y créeme que Blaine no se fijaría nunca en una nena como vos.

Kurt temblaba de furia, con los puños apretados.

- ¿algo más _suricato? _Estoy ocupado. –dijo en tono cortante.

- Solo quería que te quede bien claro lo que pasó entre Blaine y yo anoche. – Le puso un dedo en el pecho – Tu querido tutor me estuvo enseñando muchas técnicas bastante interesantes, y te puedo asegurar que es un profesor excelente. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara de éxtasis cuando estaba encima de mí entrando y saliendo con gritos de placer. – Sonrió cuando vio los ojos llorosos de Kurt – Tendrías que haberle visto los ojos oscurecidos por el placer cuando me tocaba, y los gemidos que hacía cada vez que le marcaba el cuello. Pero lo mejor fue cuando se vino adentro mío diciend….

El puño de Kurt se estampó contra la cara de Sebastian con una fuerza increíble. El rubio se tambaleo, pero no perdió oportunidad y le devolvió el golpe. Cayeron los dos al césped, entre rasguños e insultos.

El castaño se vio separado del cuerpo del rubio por dos manos firmes.

- Hey tranquilo – era el guardia del parque – no quiero peleas.

Sebastian, que tenía un ojo morado y un pómulo por ese camino, más algunos rasguños esparcidos por la cara fulminó a Kurt con la mirada.

Nos vemos _campanita.- _escupió con desagrado y se alejó con zancadas largas.

17:30 P.M

El castaño aporreó la puerta con fuerza, y esta se abrió casi al instante.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué te pasó es el rostro?

- Hola Jeff, estaba buscando a Chandler. – dijo algo tímido.

- No está, por suerte. Pero pasa – se hizo a un lado y Kurt entró a la casa - ¿Te viste en un espejo?

El castaño negó, y Jeff le señalo el baño. Kurt fue, y se quedó mirando su reflejo.

_Me las vas a pagar suricato._

Tenía el labio de arriba hinchado, y el inferior sangraba de un tajo. Se había cortado la ceja izquierda, y tenía un rasguño en la mejilla.

Volvió a la sala, y se sentó en el sillón. Jeff apareció con una cajita blanca en la mano, y un trapo con hielo en la otra.

- Ponte esto, en el labio, para bajar la hinchazón. – Sacó una gasa y la mojó en un líquido trasparente. - ¿Me dejas desinfectar el corte? – el castaño asintió, y Jeff se puso manos a la obra - ¿Me vas a contar que sucedió?

- Me pelee con el _suricato. – _vio la expresión de Jeff – son Sebastian – aclaró.

- Alto, ¿Sebastian Fabrey, el amigo de Cooper? – sonrió al ver como Kurt asentía. – Por favor dime que lo dejaste igual que tú.

- Peor.

La sonrisa de Jeff podría haber iluminado la costa Oeste.

- Si antes me caías bien, ahora te idolatro. Era hora de que alguien le pegara un buen porrazo a esa zorra. - Kurt rió. - ¿Qué te hizo para que le pegaras?

La sonrisa de Kurt se vino abajo. Se revolvió algo incomodo. Sabía que Jeff era amigo de Blaine, y no sabía si decirle o no.

- ¿es por Blaine? – preguntó el rubio. Kurt se limitó a asentir y ponerse rojo. – No te preocupes no le voy a decir ¿Qué pasó?

El castaño lo miró, y de repente se vio contándole todo. Desde que había besado a Chandler, hasta que llegaron a su casa, la visita de su padre, cómo Blaine se había venido abajo, evito decir el tema de su abuelo, porque parecía delicado para el moreno y no sabía si Jeff sabía. Le contó lo que hablaron antes de llegar a su casa, y como lo había besado, y finalmente que lo había encontrado en la casa de Sebastian, semidesnudo. Después lo que había hablado con el _suricato_ y lo que le había dicho, antes de que le pegara.

La cara de Jeff fue pasando por todos los estados desde más feliz que un chico en navidad, a asesino serial. De un momento a otro se había levantado del sillón con los puños apretados.

- ¡Voy a matar a Blaine! Es un idiota. Y a Sebastian ya lo voy a garrar y no voy a parar hasta verlo en silla de ruedas. Cuando Santana se entere, va a castrar a su tío.

Kurt lo miraba con una sonrisa triste. Jeff se volvió a sentar en el sillón y lo miró preocupado.

- Aunque no me guste creo que tendrías que seguir el consejo que te dio Blaine y salir con Chandler – dijo con una mueca de asco que hizo reír a Kurt – Salir, experimentar y darle celos al estúpido de mi amigo.

- ¿Quieres que salga con tu primo para darle celos a Blaine?

- Mira Kurt, seamos sinceros ¿Quién en su sano juicio y sin algo entre manos querría salir con Chanlder?

- No seas malo. Chandler es muy bueno…

- Como amigo.- lo cortó el rubio - Blaine y tú hacen una hermosa pareja. – Kurt se sonrojó – Y como la parte inteligente de la pareja tienes que demostrarle que no sos un chico con el cuál poder divertirse un rato, tienes que demostrarle que te tiene que ganar. Y cuando veas que Blaine se pone romántico preocúpate, porque es capaz de hace cualquier cosa, y cuando digo cualquier cosa, es de todo.

Pasaron un rato hablando, hasta que se hicieron las seis y Jeff se tenía que ir al hospital, donde trabajaba como practicante. El rubio le pidió el número, y lo dejó en su casa antes de irse.

* * *

19:00. P.M

Azotó la puerta con furia, haciendo que algunos de los cristales estallaran.

- ¡Vas a tener que pagar por eso Anderson! – le gritó el director.

Blaine se alejó lo más rápido que pudo del set, antes de agarrarse a golpes con su jefe.

Día de mierda. Primero lo veía Kurt, después casi lo despiden por llegar una hora tarde al ensayo, el director le había gritado cada vez que se equivocaba, no se había acordado sus líneas, y ahora gracias a él las grabaciones se habían atrasado y todos sus compañeros lo maldecían por lo bajo. Y por si fuera poco ahora tenía que pagar parte de la escenografía. Y todo por su idiotez.

_¿Cómo demonios se me ocurrió ir con Sebastian?_

Lo peor es que no se acordaba de mucho, como si hubiese estado borracho.

Llegó a su casa, le dio una patada a la puerta para cerrarla. Y se tiró en el sillón. Después de dos segundos en paz, empezó a darse golpes contra el almohadón.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota…. – un golpe un insulto.

_Kurt no me va a perdonar. Si antes me odiaba ahora es posible que me quiera muerto._

Necesitaba ayuda, hablar con alguien, despejarse. Tomó su celular y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente.

- Hola Blainey.

- Hola Jeff – suspiró – necesito hablar con vos. ¿estás ocupado?

- Estoy en el hospital, pero es mi descanso. Así que podemos hablar ¿Cómo amigo o como tu psicólogo?

- Como mi psicólogo.

- Empezamos mal, dime ¿Qué pasó con Kurt ahora?- Blaine se quedó mudo - ¿Blaine?

- ¿Cómo sabias que tenía que ver con Kurt?

- Porque tu voz lo dice todo. Parece que te estuviesen sacado las tripas. ¿Dime qué pasó?

- Después de irme de tu casa, Kurt me siguió, nos fuimos a mi casa, hablamos… bueno mejor dicho discutimos, nos arreglamos y estaba a punto de besarlo cuando llegó mi padre – hizo una pausa esperando ver alguna reacción de parte de su amigo, pero nada. _Este chico se toma demasiado enserio el papel de psicólogo. – _discutí con él, y si no hubiese estado Kurt era muy probable que lo hubiese molido a golpes. Prácticamente me convertí en una cascada sobre Kurt, y le dije lo de mi abuelo – se escuchó una especie de exclamación – Lo llevé a su casa, y hablamos y me besó. – hizo una pausa saboreando el recuerdo. – Me dejó.. emmm… excitado y … -cerró los ojos preparado para el discurso de Jeff – me acosté con Sebastian.

- ¡¿Eres idiota Anderson? ¿No pensaste en lo que podría significar eso para Kurt? ¿Eres tan imbécil que ni siquiera pudiste ir a masturbarte al auto? – bajó la voz, y la volvió más amenazadora – te voy a dejar de gritar solo por que los ancianos me miraron raro, pero que te quede claro que en cuanto te vea te voy a dejar un ojo negro. Kurt es un buen amigo de Chandler, y me encariñé con el chico. Y ahora que sé que a Chandler le gusta, puede que lo vea más seguido, porque al parecer a Kurt también está interesado en mi primo, cosa que no entiendo. Y te digo esto Anderson, por que el muy estúpido de vos está perdiendo terrero con Kurt, y no me vengas con que no pueden estar juntos porque él es menor de edad, porque para eso tenemos las novelas. Así que te pones de rodillas, le cantas algo, y te tatúas "Kurt es mi dueño" en el pecho, o voy a grabar cada pequeño roce entre Kurt y mi primo y te voy a obligar a verlos.

Blaine se había puesto pálido. Jamás había escuchado a su amigo tan enojado, sabía que no le gustaba Sebastian, pero no se esperaba esta reacción.

-¿Cómo sabes que Kurt sabe lo que pasó?

- ¿Por qué otro motivo me habrías llamado? – dijo ya más calmado – Blaine te conozco mejor que nadie, prácticamente salimos del closet juntos, y te quiero amigo, pero tienes que dejar de ser tan dramático, dejar de ver películas tristes y comer helado cada vez que te rechazan y empezar a remarla por alguien que parece se preocupa por ti. Alguien que se quedó consolándote después de una pelea con tu padre, aunque casi ni te conozca. Y debes de admitir que además de a mí, no le habías contado a nadie lo de tu abuelo.

El morocho tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Fui un idiota.

- Creí que eso ya había quedado claro – Jeff suspiro – Lo siento Blaine, tengo que irme, el médico de guardia me llama. Nos vemos el viernes, el próximo no, el otro.

- No puedo tengo una cena con mis compañeros de trabajo, para celebrar el fin de las grabaciones.

Jeff tardó unos segundos en contestar, y cuando lo hizo, su voz parecía más animada.

- Bien, entonces después veremos. Besos, y considera lo del tatuaje.

El rubio cortó, y Blaine le sonrió al teléfono. No podía pedir un amigo mejor que Jeff.

* * *

El rubio sonrió para sí, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje.

Conocía a Blaine y sabía que había que empujarlo para que se soltara del todo. Y como buen amigo Jeff iba a hacerlo. Mandó el mensaje, y a los minutos le llegó la respuesta.

Sonrió aún más, y llamó a su novio.

- Nicky reunión Warbler en la casa de Blaine.

- ¿Sabe?

- No, pero necesito que me ayuden, con uno de sus problemas.

- Wow, ¿necesitas ayuda para ayudar a Blaine? Es grave. ¿Cuál es nuestro papel ahora?

- Cupido.

- ¿Con Sebastian?

- No, con la zorra no. Con Kurt.

* * *

20:00 P.M

La pantalla de su teléfono ilumino el cuarto a oscuras. El castaño lo tomó y vio que era un mensaje de Jeff.

"Si quieres seguir mi consejo, tengo reservas en una mesa en el nuevo restaurante "Date Night". Invita a Chandler, ¿qué dices? J."

Suspiró, Jeff era un muy buen amigo.

"Acepto. K."

* * *

21:00 P.M

- No puedo creer que me obliguen a contárselo – Blaine fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada.

La banda entera había caído de improviso en su casa, con pizzas, y alcohol. Jeff puso la escusa de no verse hasta la semana que viene, pero Blaine sabía que solo lo quería atormentar. Y para disgusto del morocho su amigo había cumplido y le había pegado, no demasiado fuerte, pero si lo suficiente como para que Blaine se tuviera un moretón por varios días. El morocho tuvo que apretar los dientes y bancarse a sus amigos, aunque cada vez tenía más ganas de estrellarlos contra la pared. Y ahora a Jeff, supuestamente borracho aunque Blaine lo conocía demasiado bien como para creérselo, había soltado de casualidad que había estado a punto de comerse a su alumno, y en ese instante estaba siendo avasallado a preguntas por Wes y Nick, mientras Thad lo miraba divertido.

- No tengo ánimos de contarles nada – dijo tajante.

Los tres se volvieron a Jeff, que sonrió con malicia y empezó el relato. Media hora después Blaine estaba rojo hasta el cuero cabelludo, con dolor de cabeza, y los ojos aguados. No había tomado demasiado alcohol pero sabía que al otro día iba tener que lidiar con un mareo universal. Y sus preocupaciones, la culpa y el sentimiento de sentirse una basura se habían incrementado cuando Jeff recalcaba con el hecho de que se había acostado con…..

- Espera – dijo Blaine - ¿Cómo lo llamaste?

Jeff se dio cuenta de su error, y abrió los ojos como platos.

- Sebastian.

- Le dijiste _suricato._ – Jeff se mordió el labio - ¿Estuviste hablando con Kurt?

El rubio se puso rojo.

- No pienso decirte nada, si en lo que quieres. – Blaine gruño con frustración – y Anderson yo que tú, me ocuparía de mantener a timón en la jaula, porque Kurt ya está lo suficientemente dolido sentimentalmente como para preocuparse por su estado físico.

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando?

- Habla con Sebastian, seguro él sabe de qué estoy hablando.

El morocho se levantó de un salto y se fue escaleras arriba, despotricando contra su amigo.

7:00 A.M. Martes.

El primer pensamiento que se le cruzó por la mente fue que necesitaba un buen café. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que para tomarlo tenía que moverse, y casi llora de la indignación. Tardó quince minutos en ponerse en movimiento, y cuando se logró sentar, se le revolvió el mundo. Como pudo bajó la escalera, para encontrarse con el peor escenario posible: La sala era un caos de botellas, pizzas, ropa y vasos. El morocho se acercó al sillón y se arrepintió al instante. Nick estaba dormido arriba de Jeff, ambos desnudos con la piel manchada de cerveza, crema y otra cosa que Blaine no tenía ganas de averiguar que era. Le dio gracias a dios de que Jeff no fuera mujer, porque a ese ritmo los dos ya tendrían más de veinticuatro hijos, por lo menos veinticuatro concebidos en su casa. Busco por el resto de la casa, pero Thad había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y no encontró a Wes hasta que le dio ganas de ir al baño. El chico estaba dormido abrazado al inodoro, con tres botellas de cerveza alrededor de él.

Se cambió, y se fue lo más rápido que pudo a Lima Bean. Eran los mejores cafés, y la verdad no quería volver a su casa temprano.

* * *

7:50 A.M

- ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

- Me sentía mal. – contestó el castaño y le dio un sorbo a su café. – Fui a tu casa, pero Jeff me dijo que no estabas.

- No, me fui a lo de Mike a pasar la tarde..

- Oh – el castaño miró a Chandler fijamente, pero no cambió nada.

No había sentido ni una pizca de celos haber escuchado que había pasado la tarde con Mike. Intentaba seguir el consejo de Jeff, pero por más que lo hiciera no dejaba de ver a Chandler como un amigo, un buen amigo, pero amigo al fin y al cabo.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó, y el castaño levantó la mirada. En ese instante quiso que la tierra se lo tragase. El morocho caminó hasta el mostrador del local, y le pidió algo al joven detrás del mostrador, que le hizo ojitos.

_¿Desde cuándo hay tantos gays en Ohio?¿o es simplemente el hecho de ver a Blaine lo que les hace dudar de su sexualidad?_

- ¿Quieres caminar un rato antes de ir a l colegio? – le preguntó al rubio, ya que Blaine iba a darse la vuelta en cualquier momento y los iba a ver, y si cruzaba miradas con el morocho no se iba a resistir y le iba a dejar un ojo negro.

- Claro – le sonrió.

Se levantaron, y se dirigieron a la salida. Pero en el camino Blaine se detuvo a mirarlos y los reconoció. Haciendo como que no se había dado cuenta, el castaño tomó la mano de Chandler y lo atrajo más cerca. Vio de reojo como Blaine apretaba los puños. Se acercó a los dos debatiéndose entre los celos y la vergüenza.

- Kurt – lo llamó. El castaño se detuvo, y le puso su mejor cara de diva

- ¿Qué quieres Anderson?

- Hablar contigo. - Blaine frunció el seño y se acercó. - ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro?

- No te importa. – alejó el rostro de las manos estiradas de Blaine. – y no quiero hablar, quedó todo bastante claro.

- Pero Kurt, por favor…

- Dijo que no quiere hablar – saltó Chandler.

- ¿Y a vos quién te llamó _rubiecito_? No estoy de humor y si dices una palabra más te emboco. – amenazó el morocho.

- Extrañamente eso mismo estaba pensando- dijo Kurt – Ahora Blaine déjanos en paz, tenemos que irnos.

Y sin más arrastro a un enojado Chandler fuera del local.

* * *

Viernes. 

Había pasado una semana y tres días desde que Kurt se había enojado. Había pasado una semana y tres días dejándole mensajes en el celular, que se había acordado que tenía. Había pasado una semana y tres días con un humor que podría competir con un huracán. Luego de que se había encontrado con el castaño en Lima Bean, no lo había vuelto a ver hasta el lunes cuando el joven fue a la casa de Cooper para ver a Santana. En cuanto tuvo un segundo a solas con el castaño, empezó a pedirle disculpas y él, como siempre, lo alejaba con una frase cortante, lo fulminaba con la mirada, o simplemente hacía que no existía y se concentraba en algún punto lejano, como si la pared fuera más interesante que hablarle a Blaine. Y Blaine ya no sabía que decirle. Todos los días le mandaba un mensaje de texto explicándole de la manera más delicada posible que había sido un error. Nunca recibía una respuesta, así que esa mañana se sobresaltó cuando leyó el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla.

"_Mira Blaine, como te trate de explicar desde el martes: NO ME IMPORTA. Puedes hacer lo que desees con tu vida, no tienes ninguna obligación de pedirme perdón, porque no somos nada. En realidad nunca fuimos nada más que tutor/alumno. Y con referencia a las clases, como te darás cuanta no fui el jueves, porque no creo que sea buena idea que me des clases. No te preocupes, tengo a Chandler, es muy bueno con matemática y me está ayudando. Deja de mandarme mensajes, por favor. K"_

Blaine no sabía por qué, pero ese "NO ME IMPORTA" le había dolido más de lo que imaginaba. Pero la conversación no se había acabado ahí.

"_Perdón por mandarte tantos mensajes, pero no puedes negar que te enojaste. Y no quiero que estés enojado. Kurt tampoco tienes que dejar de venir a las clases, sé que la última no terminó especialmente bien, pero te juro que no voy a hacer nada, solo te ayudo a que recuperes tu puesto en las animadoras. ¿Podemos vernos? Por favor, en verdad quiero hablar. B"_

Y había recibido respuesta.

_"Tus disculpas me están hartando. Bien, sí me enoje. ¿Feliz? ¡Blaine te había besado esa misma noche! Y sí sigo enojado. La próxima vez que te vea o desapareces, o te dejo un ojo negro, así que las clases no me parecen una buena idea, y menos juntarnos. Tal vez deberíamos olvidarnos de todo, como dijiste al principio. Sé que me había enojado por eso, pero ahora creo que es lo mejor. K"_

Blaine no había respondido. Sencillamente no tenía palabras. Se había sentado en su cama con una sensación de vacío en el pecho. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido hasta que se despertó con la cara húmeda. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que tenía tres horas para ponerse presentable para sus compañeros de trabajo.

Se levantó sin ganas, y se metió al baño. En el espejo vio que tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Genial, lo que le faltaba: Llorar dormido. Se metió en la ducha, tratando de relajar sus músculos. Una hora después salió, y se entretuvo buscando algo decente que ponerse. Se decidió por una camisa roja, por alguna razón le encantaban los colores brillantes, y unos pantalones de vestir negros, junto con una chaqueta y una corbata también negras. Decidió dejarse los rulos sin gel, y se puso los lentes, de marco grande. Miró el reloj, todavía tenía unos minutos antes de que lo pasaran a buscar. Agarró su Laptop y empezó a buscar canciones, extrañamente eran todas deprimentes, hasta que escuchó una que era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Estuvo tentado de agarrar su celular y llamarlo, pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre y no le quedó otra opción que irse.

20:20 P.M

Habían llegado al restaurante hace veinte minutos. El local estaba lleno a rebosar, pero ellos habían reservado así que no hubo problema en encontrar las mesas. Juntaron dos, para poder sentarse los doce, quedando Blaine y Sally, frente a frente, en la punta que daba hacia las otras mesas. Al lado de Blaine, se había sentado una nueva adquisición de "Dalton": Sugar. Lo mucho que sabía de la chica es que era más rica que su padre, y que era más pesada que la prima de Sally, Rachel. Bueno no, no tanto como Rachel. Pero si la chica le seguía coqueteando, en su humor, estaba seguro que la cena no terminaría pacíficamente.

Estaba estudiando el lugar con la mirada. Era enorme, lujoso, y estaba tan lleno que algunas personas que ni se conocían prácticamente estaba comiendo juntas pero en diferentes mesas. El bullicio llenaba el lugar, y era cálido. Definitivamente un buen lugar en donde pasar el rato. Su mirada paseaba por las mesas cuando se vio obstaculizada por un par de pantalones ajustados grises. Solo había un par de piernas en todo Ohio capaz de vestir ese pantalón con tal majestuosidad.

Levantó la vista para encontrarse con un enojado, y algo sorprendido Kurt.

* * *

Una cosa era encontrarse a Blaine en un bar, comértelo y enterarte al otro día que era el tío de tu mejor amigo y tu futuro tutor. Coincidencia, demasiado rebuscada, pero coincidencia al fin y al cabo. Otra cosa era encontrarte a Blaine, vestido como los dioses, en un restaurante, sentado con once amigos, y que justo la mesa en la que te ibas a sentar está prácticamente pegada a la suya. Y eso no podía ser una simple coincidencia: a) el restaurante estaba lejos de donde vivían b) las mesas estaban una al lado de la otra, EXACTAMENTE una al lado de la otra. c) Jeff.

Vio como Blaine lo miraba y abría la boca. No le dio tiempo para que empezara con el mismo discurso de siempre, y se sentó de espaldas él. Aunque era el asiento que más cerca estaba. Pero prefería escucharlo toda la noche, a ver cómo le ponía los ojos de cachorrito triste, no verlo era más fácil. Chandler se sentó frente a él, y le sonrió con ganas. Kurt le devolvió el gesto, mirando de reojo como Blaine cerraba la boca y apartaba la mirada. Chandler estudió a su alrededor, y descubrió al morocho sentado junto a ellos. Frunció el seño pero ni Kurt ni él hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

Escuchó unas risas en la mesa del morocho, y miró disimuladamente hacia allí.

- ¿Qué te sucede Blaine? Tienes la mirada perdida – había dicho uno de los chicos, que sería unos años más grande que el morocho. – Desde el martes que estas así ¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien estaba rojo.

- Nadie. – dijo cortante

- Oh! Vamos por favor Blaine, hace tres años que trabajamos juntos te conozco.

- En realidad Matt – dijo Sally – si le hubiesen roto el corazón, estaría hecho un ovillo cantando o componiendo canciones depresivas con las cuales serias capaz de cortarte las venas. Esa es su cara de culpabilidad ¿A quién le rompiste el corazón?

Blaine palideció, y miró a otro lado, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, que se había puesto rojo.

- ¡Tenías razón Sally! – toda la mesa rió, pero repentinamente se puso serio –Tienes los ojos rojos ¿Blaine estuviste llorando?

Blaine se sonrojó otra vez, y clavó su vista en el plato.

El castaño se mordió el labio y apartó la vista.

_N_o, no puede ser….

Dejaron a Blaine en paz, al ver su reacción. Pero Sally se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué sucede Blaine? ¿Es por algún chico?- El morocho asintió. –Sabes que le puedes contar a tu amiga que pasó.

- No ahora Sally, pero gracias. Supongo que vas a ser un poco más comprensible que Jeff, o al menos tu golpe no va ser tan fuerte.

La joven frunció el seño.

- ¿Hiciste enojar a Jeff, al punto de que te pegue?

- No, hice enojar a Jeff hasta el punto de que me deje un moretón. – Vio como Sally le revisaba el rostro – Tuvo la decencia de pegarme en las costillas, para que no tenga problemas con la producción, aunque me dejo sin respirar un buen rato.

Kurt trataba de no escuchar, pero le era imposible. Y él que pensaba que el rubio lo estaba ayudando a pasar más tiempo con Chandler. Pero después recordó sus intenciones: Salir con Chandler para darle celos a Blaine

Sacó su celular, y tecleó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Jeff te voy a matar. K."

La respuesta no se hizo rogar.

"Yo también te quiero Kurt. Y de nada por el favor. Ahora una pregunta: ¿Por qué me quieres matar, por arreglarte una salida en la que sabía que terminarías comiendo al lado de Blaine, o por haberlo pegado al _hobbit_? J."

Le dio un punto por el sobrenombre del que Sue se sentiría orgullosa. Pero su cerebro procesó otra cosa.

"¿Nos estas espiando? K."

"¿Pensabas que íbamos a arreglar un encuentro dramáticamente excepcional y no presenciar el show? No respondiste mi pregunta. J"

"¿Íbamos? K"

"Dale las gracias a los Warbles, aunque yo fui el cerebro. Nick te dice suerte, Wes que tengas control y no le pegues, y a Thad le gustaría que tu le…. Bueno mejor no te lo digo porque Blaine es capaz de enterrarlo vivo si se entera. Sigues sin contestar mi pregunta. J"

Kurt miró a su alrededor. Y efectivamente en la mesa que estaba detrás de Blaine, destacaba un pelo rubio inconfundible. Puso los ojos en blanco, miró como Chandler lo había estado mirando con una pequeña sonrisa.

El mesero se acercó a ellos. Era un joven de unos veintitrés años, alto, con el pelo oscuro, la piel broncínea y los ojos color ámbar. Kurt se quedó mirando por unos segundos como se le marcaba la figura en la remera negra, pero luego apartó la mirada, cuando sintió que Chandler le tomaba la mano, que tenía sobre la mesa. Le entregó los menús y se disculpo por la tardanza, pero antes de que Kurt le diera las gracias, el joven había posado sus ojos en Blaine, desnudándolo con la mirada. Kurt sintió una punzada de celos, pero trató de no hacerle caso. El mesero se acercó a la otra mesa, parándose excesivamente cerca de Blaine. El morocho, no le prestó atención a los obvios coqueteos del chico, y se limitaba a fulminar las manos unidas de Chandler y Kurt.

El mesero se fue con la orden de esa mesa, algo decepcionado.

- ¿Blaine en qué mundo estas? ¿No viste como te miraba ese chico? – dijo una perpleja Sally.

- Si. – La chica levantó las cejas, sin entender – No era mi tipo.

- ¡Blaine! Era igual que los modelos que te encanta ver en mis revistas de moda.

- ¿Era castaño? – preguntó Blaine, que parecía incomodo, y aburrido.

- N-no – Sally no entendía la pregunta.

- ¿Tenía piel de porcelana?

- No

- ¿Tenía ojos azules?

- No, ¿Blaine a que quieres llegar con todo esto?

- ¿Tenía manos de pianista?

- No….

- ¿Tenía la voz de un ángel?

- No… Blaine que…

- Entonces no es mi tipo – la cortó.

Sally lo miró preocupada, Blaine se limitó a seguir fulminando a las manos de Chandler.

- ¿Kurt te sucede algo? Estas muy rojo.

EL castaño abrió la boca, pero las palabras no le salieron. Delicadamente retiro su mano de la del rubio. Sentía como su cara ardía.

Su teléfono vibró.

"Okey, deberías empezar a preocuparte del estado mental de Blaine. J"

Kurt miró la pantalla, pero tampoco sabía que contestar.

- ¿Quién te manda tantos mensajes? – vio que Chandler estaba algo molesto.

- Es Santana. El lunes tiene un examen de francés, y sabes que a mí se me da mejor que a ella – mintió.

Pasaron otros cinco minutos, hasta que le trajeron las órdenes de la mesa de Blaine y las suyas. Una ensalada, acompañada de una Coca-Cola Light.

"Ahora entiendo porqué estas tan flaco, no comes nada"

" Jeff ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme? K"

"¿Jeff? B."

Kurt levantó la vista de su celular, y se encontró con Blaine.

"Me confundí. Agradecería que no me mandaras mensajes. Estoy en una cita. K"

Blaine gruñó algo incomprensible.

"Me alegro de que lo estés pasando bien. B. "

"Perfectamente para tu información. ¡Para de mandarme mensajes! Me estoy conteniendo de no cumplir mi promesa y pegarte. Ya es lo suficiente incomodo, no lo empeores. K."

No recibió respuesta, y eso lo alegró. Empezó a hablar con Chandler del Coro, al parecer Mercedes estaba saliendo con Sam, que había cortado con su novia hace poco. Además estaba el hecho de que Rachel seguía tan insoportable como siempre, tratando de conseguir todos los solos. Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de un micrófono ajustarse.

* * *

Se estaba riendo, era muy lindo cuando hacía eso. Pero se estaba riendo con ese chico. ¿Qué tenía ese chico de especial? Bueno, era de su misma edad. No estaba tan mal, no podía negarlo. Al parecer cantaba, y era gay. Ah sí y no se había acostado con nadie después de que Kurt lo besara.

Blaine dejó de auto torturarse, cuando escuchó que una voz masculina hablaba. Y vio al hombre que estaba parado, en el pequeño escenario frente a su mesa.

- Sean bienvenidos a "Date Night". – dijo – Como entretenimiento extra tenemos un pequeño Karaoke, ¿Alguien se atreve a pasar al escenario y cantar?

El lugar se había quedado en silencio. El hombre rió.

- Muy bien al parecer, tendré que elegir yo. – paseó su mirada por todo el lugar. – Usted bella dama, pasé por favor.

Sally se puso roja, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

- Vamos no seas tímida. – la animó el hombre.

Blaine recibió un puntapié debajo de la mesa.

- Que suba él, tiene una banda. Y su voz es preciosa. – dijo la joven mandándole una mirada de pánico.

- ¿Joven quieres subir?

Los compañeros de Blaine estallaron en gritos de ánimo, haciendo que se pusiera rojo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, y sin despegarlos, se paró de su asiento.

El público del local aplaudió. Blaine se acercó al escenario.

- ¿Puedo cantar cualquier canción?

- Sí, claro. – aceptó el hombre.

Subieron algunas personas. Blaine se acercó y les dijo que canción iba a cantar, para asegurarse que la supieran. Estos asintieron y se posicionaron, uno en la batería y otros dos en las guitarras.

Le alcanzaron un micrófono.

- La canción es para decir perdón a una persona que conocí hace muy poco, pero con la que pasé mucho. – Miró a Kurt a los ojos – Traté de decirle mil veces que lo sentía, y sé que no es suficiente pero espero que la canción pueda ayudar a que me perdone. No sé la razón, pero creo que está entre el público.

El castaño bajó la mirada. Hizo una señal, y los músicos empezaron a tocar. Inmediatamente Kurt levantó la vista, tenía los ojos como platos, y la boca abierta.

I'm not a perfect person (No soy una persona perfecta)  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do (Hay muchas cosas que no debí haber hecho)  
But I continue learning (Pero sigo aprendiendo)  
I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)  
And so I have to say before I go (Por eso tengo que decirte antes de irme)  
That I just want you to know (Que sólo quiero que sepas)

I've found a reason for me (Que encontré un motivo)  
To change who I used to be (para cambiar quien solía ser)  
A reason to start over new (Una razón para comenzar de nuevo)  
And the reason is you (…y esa razón eres tú)

Blaine no podía apartar los ojos de Kurt. Le daba igual si el _rubiecito _se daba cuenta o no. La canción era para el castaño, y este lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos.

I'm sorry that I hurt you (siento haberte hecho daño)  
It's something I must live with everyday (Es algo con lo que tengo que cargar todos los días)

Esas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad.

And all the pain I put you through (y todo el daño que te hice)  
I wish I could take it all away (Desearía hacerlo desaparecer)  
And be the one who catches all your tears (y ser el único que te consuele)  
That's why I need you to hear (por eso quiero que escuches)

I've found a reason for me (que encontré un motivo)  
To change who I used to be (Para cambiar quien solía ser)  
A reason to start over new (una razón para comenzar de nuevo)  
And the reason is you (x4) (y esa razón eres tú)

I'm not a perfect person (no soy una persona perfecta)  
I never meant to do those things to you (Nunca quise hacerte esas cosas)  
And so I have to say before I go (Por eso tengo que decirte antes de irme)  
That I just want you to know (que sólo quiero que sepas)

I've found a reason for me (Que encontré un motivo)  
To change who I used to be (Para cambiar quien solía ser)  
A reason to start over new (una razón para comenzar de nuevo)  
And the reason is you ( y esa razón eres tú)

I've found a reason to show (encontré un motivo para mostrar)  
A side of me you didn't know (Un lado de mí que no conocías)  
A reason for all that I do (Una razón para todo lo que hago)  
And the reason is you (y esa razón eres tú)

El público estalló en aplausos. Blaine les sonrió ligeramente y se bajó del escenario. Vio como Kurt se levantaba y caminaba hasta el baño. En cuanto llegó a la mesa, sus compañeros los felicitaron, y Sally lo miró con intensidad, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Después del show de Blaine, la banda comenzó a tocar música para llenar el ambiente. Pasaron cinco minutos y Kurt no había vuelto a la mesa, Blaine miró a todos lados, pero no consiguió divisarlo. Excusándose con sus compañeros se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, escucho unos ligeros sollozos, que le revolvieron el estómago. Se cercioro que no hubiera nadie más, y cerró la puerta con traba. Empezó a abrir las puertas de los cubículos hasta que escucho como pequeños golpes salían del último.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota….

Sí, definitivamente era Kurt.

- Kurt sal de ahí, quiero hablar.

- Hubo silenció.

- Vete.

- No.

- No empieces, vete.

- No me iré hasta que salgas, y hablemos.

No obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y se sentó al lado del cubículo, con la espalda contra la pared, las piernas flexionadas, y ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas.

- La canción dice más que uno de mis discursos. – dijo el morocho tirando la cabeza para atrás y descansándola sobre la pared. – solo dime qué más puedo hacer para que no estés enojado.

- Vete.

Blaine hizo una mueca, ante el tono frío. Cerró los ojos. No sabía, cuánto tiempo había pasado, tal vez varias horas, o puede que solo diez minutos. Pero su cuerpo volvió a la vida cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Kurt sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos.

- Pensé que estabas enojado.

- Lo estoy, mucho– dijo cortante – pero no me gusta que llores – añadió en un susurro.

El morocho frunció el seño, sin entender. Vio como el castaño salía, destrabando la puerta. Se quedó allí sentado, hasta que supuso que tendría que salir. Se puso en pie, y vio a lo que se refería Kurt. Tenía los ojos rojos, y el rostro húmedo. No se había dado cuenta de cuando, y no entendía por qué. Pero les agradeció mentalmente a sus ojos por hacer que Kurt lo besara una vez más. Aunque seguía enojado.

Se dirigió a su mesa. En el momento en que el mesero de ojos ámbar aparecía por segunda vez, al parecer había estado tomando el pedido de postre.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? – le dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

- Un helado – contestó con voz fría.

- Seguro, - lo miró de arriba abajo, atrayendo las risitas de sus compañeros de mesa - ¿de qué gusto? Tenemos de todo lo que quieras. – le guiño un ojo.

- Sandía.

Kurt se atragantó con su bebida. De reojo vio como el castaño se ponía rojo, y por alguna razón Blaine sospechaba que no era por ahogarse, y Chandler se apresuraba a ayudarlo. Frunció el seño al escuchar tres risas muy conocidas a sus espaldas, y otra persona tratando de no ahogarse, pero no le prestó atención. Era imposible que los Warblers pudieran estar ahí, atrás de él, en el mismo restaurante en que había encontrado a Kurt. Demasiada coincidencia.

- Lamentablemente creo que no tenemos de ese gusto.

- Entonces no quiero nada.

- ¿Seguro?

- Si – le sonrió sarcásticamente. Tratando de dejarle claro que no estaba interesado.

El joven, le sonrió, se mordió el labio inferior y se fue. Blaine se quedó mirando como los pantalones negros se ajustaban a las piernas del camarero, y aunque tenía un trasero envidiable, no le produjo nada de excitación.

Mensaje. De Kurt.

"¿No te bastó con follarte a Sebastian, ahora también te quieres tirar al camarero? K."

"¿De qué mierda estás hablando Hummel? Por si no te diste cuenta no me interesa lo más mínimo. B."

"Claro, por eso le mirabas el culo con tanto deleite. K."

"Pensé que estabas enojado, y NO TE IMPORTABA. B"

"NO ME IMPORTA, y si estoy enojado. Pero yo no pensé que eras así, por la forma en que Santana hablaba de su tío no pensé que eras de los tipos que solo quieren un polvo. K"

"Si no te importara, no me estarías haciendo una escena de celos. B"

"WoW. Todo lo demás no lo negaste. Impresionante. K."

"Kurt para, ya te dije que no fue mi intención. Fui hasta la casa de Sebastian sin pensar. .. B."

Pasaron unos minutos, pero Kurt no contestó.

"¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? B"

"Si, bastante. K"

Blaine se levantó de golpe del asiento, captando la atención de su mesa, que se quedó en silencio, y la mesa del castaño. Miró a Kurt por unos segundos, suspiró cansadamente, y se fue hacia la salida esquivando mesas.

* * *

Kurt lo observó mientras se alejaba.

_No debería haberle dicho eso._

Le había cantado una canción, que lo había derretido, le había mandado más de quinientos mensajes en una semana, sí los había contado, y él solo atinaba a mandarle frases hirientes. Chandler se levantó para ir al baño, y Kurt, aprovechando la oportunidad escondió su rostro en sus manos.

_Si no fuera tan jodidamente perfecto, sería más fácil sacarlo de mi mente. Pero no, él tenía que ser el típico príncipe azul._

El celular zumbó una vez más. Kurt ya se estaba hartando de los mensajitos.

Tenía tres mensajes. Abrió el primero.

"No sé si sabías, pero el que me dejó excitado ese día fuiste vos. B."

Se olvidó como respirar. Pasaron unos segundos, seguía sin reaccionar. Abrió el segundo.

"Se que ya te harte, pero quiero pedirte perdón una vez más. Entiendo lo de las clases, y también de que me quieras partir la cara, pero te advierto que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza, es muy difícil hacerme cambiar de opinión. Así que cueste lo que me cueste voy a lograr que dejes de estar enojado. B. "

_¿Me estoy enamorando de Blaine?_

Abrió el tercero.

"PD: Creo que te quiero. B"

_Si._


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, espero que me perdonen la tardanza, pero para compensar hoy les traigo un especial de dos capítulos! Puede que tarde un poco más en escribir a partir de ahora, porque las vacaciones terminaron y el lunes tengo que volver al colegio (en el cuál lamentablemente no hay ningún Blaine con blazer cantando Teenage Dream) Anyway...Espero que les gusten los caps.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8: Un millón de rosas.**

9:00. A.M Sábado. 

_¿Quién demonios estaba despierto un sábado a las nueve de la mañana tocando el timbre?_

El castaño se levantó de su cama, y subió las escaleras con un humor de perros. Si querías ver enojado a Kurt Hummel, solo tenías que despertarlo de su sueño de belleza. Al parecer Finn, no se había mosqueado y los demás tampoco. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, y fulminó con la mirada al muchacho.

- ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? – dijo con enojo.

- ¿Eres Kurt Hummel?

- Si – dijo confundido. Lo miró de arriba abajo, pero no lo conocía.

- Un chico me dijo que te diera esto.

Le entregó una rosa de color rosa junto con un cartelito, doblado a la mitad. Kurt agarró la flor, sorprendido.

_¿Un chico le pidió que me entregara una rosa?_

Abrió la tarjeta, y le costó no sonreír.

"Las rosas rosas significan muchas cosas, esta dice: Por favor, créeme…"

Levantó la vista y vio que el chico se estaba yendo.

- ¡Espera! – le gritó - ¿El chico que te dio la rosa tenía rulos?

- Si – le sonrió ligeramente y se fue.

* * *

15:00 P.M.

Kurt estaba recostado sobre el sillón del sofá, leyendo su revista _Vogue, _con Finn y su padre viendo la televisión a su alrededor. Y por más que no quisiera, no podía dejar de lanzarle miradas de ternura a la rosa, que descansaba en un florero en el centro de la mesa ratona.

Sonó el timbre. Finn se levantó, estaba esperando a Puck.

Escuchó como Finn hablaba y luego cerraba la puerta.

- Kurt. – lo llamó. El castaño levantó la vista y esta se quedó clavada en la rosa rosa entre las manos de su hermanastro. – Una chica, dijo que un chico, le pidió que te de esta flor.

El castaño se levantó del sillón, y agarró la rosa, junto con otra tarjeta. La abrió.

"Por favor, créeme…"

* * *

21:00 P.M

Burt se levantó de la mesa, y se fue hasta la puerta, cuando volvió al comedor, Kurt casi se atraganta con la comida.

- Un joven vino, para dejarte esta rosa Kurt –dijo y se la alcanzó, el castaño se puso como un tomate, al captar la mirada de Carole – dice que un chico le pidió que te la trajera.

Otra nota.

"Por favor, créeme…"

* * *

21:30 P.M Domingo

El castaño estaba sentado en su habitación. Con la vista fija en la última nota. Ese día había recibido otras dos rosas color rosa, con el mismo cartel que el día anterior. Pero la última había sido una amarilla, y eso lo había sorprendido. Después había abierto la tarjeta, y no pudo reprimir sentir mariposas en el estómago.

"Las rosas amarillas significan muchas cosas, esta dice: Me importas"

* * *

9:00 A.M Lunes

- ….y no te preocupes, ya taclee a Blaine, así no podrá sacar a su amigo por un buen tiempo…. – Santana miró a Kurt quién estaba mirando por una de las puertas de la cafetería - ¿Kurt me estas escuchando?

- No – el castaño volvió la vista hacia ella – lo siento, creí ver a alguien.

Chandler se sentó junto a Kurt, con una bandeja de comida en la mano, Santana lo fulminó, pero no dijo nada. El rubio acercó una mano al castaño y lo rodeó por la cintura. Kurt se tensó un poco.

- Kurt – el aludido levantó la vista, para encontrarse con Britt – el unicornio de rulos, me dijo que te diera esto.

Kurt sonrió levemente. Santana miraba a la chica entre divertida y confundida, al igual que Chandler. El castaño se puso en pie, desembarazándose del abrazo del rubio, y tomó la rosa amarilla, junto con la tarjeta. Miró la hora que marcaba su celular. Las nueve, siempre puntual.

"Estoy seguro que en este momento estas en el colegio, con Chandler. Las rosas amarillas significan muchas cosas, esta dice: Celos"

* * *

20:00. P.M viernes.

Bajó las escaleras hasta su habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta el olor a rosas lo asaltó, pero el castaño no se sorprendió. Tenía la habitación llena de rosas multicolores, su escritorio había quedado inutilizado, y Carole se había quedado sin floreros, es más había tenido que comprar sus buenos catorce más. Burt le había reprochado que podía poner tres flores en un solo florero, pero Kurt no le había hecho caso. Aunque los demás no entendieran, cada rosa significaba algo diferente para él. Había guardado cada uno de los carteles en una cajita de madera en el fondo de su armario, y de vez en cuando los leía una vez más.

No había sabido que explicarle a su familia acerca de las rosas, y le había dicho lo mismo que a Santana, y Quin: Que él tampoco sabía, y que pensaba que era un admirador secreto. Sí, algo cursi pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió a su mente romántica. Lo más gracioso, había sido la reacción de Chandler. Cada mañana cuando él estaba en el colegio le llegaba una rosa amarilla con la misma frase:

"Estoy seguro que en este momento estas en el colegio, con Chandler. Las rosas amarillas significan muchas cosas, esta dice: Celos"

Al rubio le cambiaba la sonrisa por una mueca de enojo. Y Santana le había dicho que le salían chispas de los ojos cada vez que veía como Kurt sonreía al ver la rosa.

Se tiró en la cama, trató de concentrarse en la tarea de Literatura (su materia favorita), pero no podía dejar de mandarle esperanzadoras miradas al reloj.

Sonó el timbre. Kurt saltó de la cama, y corrió escaleras arriba. Los demás no estaban, Finn se había quedado en lo de Puck, aunque Kurt estaba seguro que estaba con Rachel, y Burt y Carole habían salido a cenar.

Abrió la puerta, pero se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. Miró al suelo, había una tarjeta. La abrió.

"Espera"

El castaño frunció el ceño. Reconoció la letra, claramente de Blaine, pero no entendía el mensaje. ¿Qué espere qué? Cerró la puerta algo decepcionado y volvió a su tarea.

00:00. sábado.

Se había quedado dormido hace media hora, cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Maldiciendo a Finn por no levarse llaves, se dirigió hasta la puerta.

- La próxima vez que me despiertes el vaso de leche te lo voy a revolear por la cabeza Hudson – Amenazó al tiempo que abría la puerta.

No había nadie. Miró al suelo, y se le agrandaron los ojos.

Un enorme ramo de jazmines blancos rodeados por rosas lilas. Con una sonrisa el castaño tomó las flores y se fijó en una pequeña tarjeta.

"Los jazmines significan sensualidad, que es lo primero que vi que ti. Y las rosas lilas dicen deseo. Por qué te deseo Kurt. Más que a nada"

Sonrió, y disfrutó el aroma de las flores. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que estaba parado de noche con la puerta abierta, y definitivamente no era buena idea. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

_ ¡Kurt! Espera – era Jeff.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó confundido.

El rubio se mordió el labio y le entregó un sobre.

_ Es de Blaine. – Explicó – la escribió para vos. Pero luego se arrepintió. Creo que deberías leerla. – El castaño tomó la carta – Él no sabe que te la di.

Y con esas palabras dio media vuelta y corrió, antes de que Kurt le pudiera decir algo. El castaño entró a la casa, y se refugió en su habitación. Dejó la carta sobre su cama y puso las flores en agua, guardó la nueva tarjetita, y se quedó mirando el sobre blanco sin decidirse a abrirla. Finalmente la dejó sobre la mesita de luz y se acostó en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

1:00 A.M

_ Blaine, tu sola presencia deprime a la mitad del bar. ¿Puedes alegrarte un poco? ¿Es por Kurt? – El morocho no contestó, se limitó a mirar su botella de cerveza con aburrimiento, cosa que exasperó a Thad. – Debo de admitir que el chico es lindo, demasiado joven para mi gusto, pero lindo. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué le das tanta importancia a que te perdone, no hiciste nada malo, te sacaste las ganas de tirarte a Sebastian, y tendrías que estar festejando que por fin después de dos años lo lograste, no revolcándote como un cachorro herido por un adolescente que conociste hace un mes.

_ Cierra el pico Thad. – le soltó Blaine, cuando vio que el otro iba a seguir hablando. – ve a conseguirte una chica, o mejor a un hombre para que mantengas tu boca ocupada en otra cosa, que no sea romperme las pelotas.

El Warbler lo miró con odio, pero se limitó a agarrar dos botellas de cerveza y ponerlas al lado de Blaine. El morocho se terminó la que tenía, y abrió otra.

Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se le acercó a Blaine.

_ ¿Estás solo? – le preguntó.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada.

_ Soy heterosexual

El joven se fue algo decepcionado.

_ ¿Estás demente Anderson?

_ Thad si quieres conservar tu cara en ese estado te recomendaría que te calles de una buena vez. –lo amenazó.

Lo que sobraba de la hora Blaine se ocupó especialmente en beber una cerveza tras otra. Sin pensar en cómo manejaría hasta su casa. A eso de las dos, estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para bailar con Thad en medio de la pista. A las tres se le formó una laguna mental, y cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en la barra, sentía la lengua hinchada y tenía el celular en una de las manos.

* * *

3:30 A.M

El castaño se despertó gracias al sonido de su celular. Aún algo dormido miró la pantalla, y el sueño se le fue en cuanto leyó el nombre de Blaine. Atendió.

_ ¿Blaine? – dijo con cautela.

_Kurtie - El castaño abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que Blaine estaba borracho – Kurt… por favor dime algo, lo que sea, dime que me odias o que no me quieres ver, pero quiero que me hables, extraño escuchar tu voz. – Kurt se sonrojó, y abrió la boca pero la voz de Blaine lo interrumpió – Pensé que salir haría que mi cuerpo deje de desear estar cerca de ti pero no puedo. Le di las flores a otras personas porque sabía que si te veía no te iba a dejar salir de tu habitación. Es que Kurt te deseo tanto…

Se hizo el silencio.

_ Me duele la lengua.

Ese comentario sacó a Kurt del Shock.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Creo que me voy a desmayar.

_ ¿Dónde estás? – No respondió, y el castaño se alteró – ¡Blaine! ¿Dónde estás?

_ En un bar.

_ ¿Qué bar? – le preguntó, mientras salía de la cama y se cambiaba.

_ Donde te conocí.

Kurt rodó los ojos, y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. No podía salir a las tres de la mañana, solo, sin auto, a caminar sin que haya una posibilidad que le roben, o le pasara algo. Además de que si Burt lo agarraba lo iba a descuartizar.

_ Las arañas me piden que baile, pero yo no quiero bailar.

Era una situación desesperada. No podía dejar que Blaine este solo en ese estado.

_ Blaine no te muevas de donde estás. Ya voy.

Colgó y se escapó por la ventana de su cuarto. Corrió hasta que sus músculos le ardieron, tratando de no saltar ante cada sombra. En cuanto llegó al bar, no le fue muy difícil colarse.

Empezó a buscar al morocho, y se vio tentado de llamarlo, pero se le ocurrió una idea. Corrió hacia una esquina apartada del bar, donde Blaine lo había acorralado, y lo encontró ahí sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

Se acercó y no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio cuando se despertó. El morocho tardó unos segundos en enfocarlo, pero en cuanto lo vio le mostró una de esas sonrisas capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

_ Kurt – estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

El castaño se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le pasó un brazo por la cintura, mientras Blaine descansaba su peso en los hombros. Lo sacó del bar, y buscó el auto de Blaine con la mirada, en cuanto lo localizó arrastro a Blaine, y lo apoyó contra el costado.

_ ¿Dónde tienes las llaves?

El morocho le sonrió con picardía, de un solo movimiento atrajo a Kurt hacia el auto y lo estampo contra la puerta, quedando su cuerpo atrapado.

_ Vas a tener que revisarme – le susurró al oído, haciendo estremecer al castaño.

Blaine le sonrió y bajó su boca hasta su cuello, respiró de forma pesada, haciendo que el aliento caliente chocara contra Kurt. Lentamente empezó a repartir pequeños besos por toda su piel descubierta, haciendo que Kurt se olvidara de donde estaba. Blaine se apretó más contra su cuerpo, y el ojiazul abrió los ojos, pasó sus manos por la cintura del morocho, y fue bajando por la espalda hasta llegar al comienzo del jean. Respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse, y metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo trasero. Blaine le mordió el cuello en respuesta, y Kurt maldijo lo apretado que era el jean, sacó la mano y sonrió cuando Blaine gruño en protesta. Metió la mano en el otro y encontró las llaves. Con dificultad las sacó y se soltó del agarre de Blaine. Abrió la puerta y le sacó la traba a la trasera, para poder abrirla, lo que fue un gran error, porque Blaine lo empujó haciendo que se cayera en el asiento, se subió encima de él y cerró la puerta.

Se quedaron viéndose por una fracción de segundo, hasta que Blaine movió las caderas. Kurt gimió, y trató de sentarse, pero el morocho lo retuvo. El castaño tenía la respiración agitada. Vio como los ojos del mayor se oscurecían.

_ No, no ¡Blaine para! – le dijo, mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza, y empezaba a moverse otra vez - Blaine…Blaine… deja de moverte – el ojiazul jadeaba tratando de contener los gemidos – soy virgen Blaine, no quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo en una auto.

El mayor paró y lo miró. Parecía triste, es más tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se apartó y dejó que Kurt se sentara. Lo miró, pero el morocho había cerrado los ojos, y parecía que se había quedado dormido. Aprovechando la oportunidad salió del auto, y trató de calmarse antes de subirse al asiento del conductor y poner en marcha el Impala. Condujo con cuidado hasta la casa de Blaine, mandándole de vez en cuando miradas al otro por el retrovisor.

En cuanto llegó, tardó más de media hora poder arrastrarlo desde el auto a su cama, donde finalmente se despertó. En cuanto abrió los ojos, lo tomó de la mano.

_ No te vayas. Quédate. – le suplico, medio dormido.

_ No puedo.

Se soltó de su mano y salió de la habitación. Gracias a él no había podido dormir en toda la noche, y aún tenía que caminar más de treinta cuadras hasta su casa. La sola idea lo cansó, y sabiendo que al otro día se iba a arrepentir volvió a entrar en la habitación, y se acostó en el lado más alejado de la cama matrimonial.

7:00 A.M

Sentía que estaba en el cielo. Estaba tan cómodo, y tan calentito, que sería capaz de quedarse ahí todo el día. Sentía como dos brazos fuertes lo abrazaban por la cintura, mientras tenía el pecho de la otra persona pegada a su espalda. El aliento cálido le pegaba en el cuello, y le hacía tener pequeños escalofríos. Pero algo lo había despertado, y ese algo estaba restregándose contra su trasero.

El castaño abrió los ojos, y por un momento la luz del sol, lo cegó. Escuchaba leves jadeo sobre su oreja.

_ mmm… Kurt..- al menos sabía que era él – Ah.. Kurt.. te quiero.

El ojiazul no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, pero sintió lo duro que estaba el morocho, y trató de alejarse, sin éxito, ya que Blaine lo retuvo por la cintura. Se estaba empezando a excitar él también. Agarró las manos de Blaine y las separo de su cuerpo, se movió fuera de su agarré, y casi se cae de la cama.

El morocho se revolvió y abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente lanzó un gruñido de dolor, y se tapo con la sábana. Kurt rió, y el morocho gruño otra vez.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, preparó café y varias tostadas. Colocó todo en una bandeja y subió las escaleras.

Blaine acababa de salir del baño, tenía las mejillas rosas y la respiración agitada. Kurt se ruborizó, pero no dijo nada.

_ ¿Kurt? – El mayor hizo una mueca y se tambaleó hasta la cama - ¿Qué pasó? No me acuerdo de na… - hizo una pausa, y se puso más rojo. Miró al castaño con desesperación – Por favor dime que no hice nada estúpido.

_ ¿Nada estúpido además de llamarme a las tres de la mañana diciendo que extrañabas escuchar mi voz? - Blaine escondió el rostro entre sus manos. Kurt se sentó al lado de él y le alcanzó una taza de café, el morocho la tomó sin levantar la mirada. En cuanto tomó un trago, su cuerpo se relajó – Oh, sí ahora me acuerdo, me trataste de violar en el auto y hace media hora te estabas masturbando con mi trasero.

Blaine escupió la mitad del café en el suelo, y se ahogó con la sobrante. Kurt se carcajeo, y le quitó la taza de las manos antes de que se quemara. El morocho estaba rojo hasta las orejas, visión que solo hizo que el castaño se riera más.

_ ¡Oh Dios mio! Perdón, en verdad Kurt, no quería hacer eso…. Bueno si quería….. es decir ¡No!.. me refiero a que….

_ No te disculpes, no estoy enojado – le dijo sonriendo. Blaine lo miró con los ojos brillantes – por nada. – El morocho le sonrió – gracias por las rosas, están hermosas. Aunque tengo la habitación llena, y me dejaron sin escritorio.

_ ¿Me perdonas por todo? ¿Incluido Sebastian? – dijo en tono suplicante.

_ En realidad no hay mucho que perdonar Blaine. – Dijo el castaño y le acarició los rulos de forma superficial – Me enoje cuando te encontré casi sin ropa – se ruborizó – con Sebastian. Pero, la canción, las rosas, lo que me dijiste hace un rato…. – le sonrió tímidamente – ya no estoy enojado, no contigo al menos. Al _suricato_ le debo unos buenos golpes.

_ ¿Qué dije hace un rato? – dijo medio escandalizado.

_ Que me querías.

El morocho le sonrió aliviado, y asintió, pero casi al instante frunció el seño.

_ Espera ¿Qué es eso de que le debes unos golpes a Sebastian?

_ El muy infeliz me partió el labio, y la ceja. Aunque yo le deje el ojo negro – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por vos. Dijo que sabía que pasaba algo.

_ No le conté nada a él. No entiendo co… - Se quedó pensativo con la mirada perdida.

Estuvieron es silencio, tomando el café y las tostadas sobre la cama, hasta que el morocho volvió a la realidad. Blaine se mordió el labio, y se acercó más.

_ ¿Puedo abrazarte?

Kurt levantó las cejas.

_ ¿Desde cuándo preguntas? – Blaine se rió, pero enseguida hizo una mueca de dolor. – Sí, me puedes abrazar.

El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza, y acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello.

_ Dime que fui yo el que te hizo esas marcas en el cuello – susurró.- porque soy capaz de matar al rubio.

_ ¿Qué marcas?

Blaine se separó y le alcanzó un espejito que tenía en la mesita de luz. Definitivamente tenía pequeñas marcar rosas formando un camino desde su oreja izquierda hasta perderse en el cuello de la camisa, aunque en el medio se destacaba un moretón violeta bastante grande.

_ Supongo que me las hiciste cuando me estampaste contra el auto – Blaine lo miró con vergüenza – y el moretón debe ser cuando me mordiste después de que te tocara el culo. – El mayor abrió los ojos como platos. – Tenía que sacarte las llaves del auto – explicó rápidamente.

_ Okey… ¿De qué me perdí?

El castaño se acomodó y le empezó a contar lo que había pasado. Cuando llego a la parte del auto, Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor y aparto la mirada.

_ Ya te dije que no estoy enojado, bueno no tanto como antes. – dijo Kurt con el seño fruncido.- ni por lo de anoche, ni por lo de Sebastian.

_ No, no es eso – Miró al castaño de reojo – Me acuerdo que pasó en el auto. Me dijiste que no querías tener tu primera vez conmigo. – se mordió el labio.

Kurt tardó en registrar las palabras del morocho. Abrió los ojos, y vio como Blaine evitaba su mirada.

_ No quise decir eso, me refería a que no quería que mi primera vez con vos sea en un auto – soltó todo sin pensar.

Se quedaron callados. Blaine lo miraba con una media sonrisa, y Kurt se mordía el labio. Había metido la pata, sí se había imaginado a Blaine con él en esa circunstancia pero decírselo no era parte de su plan.

_ ¿Te sigue doliendo la lengua? – preguntó abruptamente, para cambiar de tema.

El morocho lo vio sin entender. Hizo un movimiento con la boca, y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, se levantó bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Kurt estuvo tentado de seguirlo, pero en vez de eso bajó las escaleras y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesada de la cocina. Unos minutos después vio como Blaine entraba por la puerta, estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Se sentó en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

_ ¿Blaine? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te mareaste?

El morocho pareció volver a la realidad, y golpeo la mesa con brusquedad.

_ Voy a matar a Thad. – dijo tranquilamente.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando?

_ Es mejor que empiece a correr, porque cuando lo agarre va a ser hombre muerto.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

Como toda respuesta el morocho abrió la boca. Kurt lo miró, y segundos después se dio cuenta de la pequeña bola de metal que adornaba la lengua. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

_ ¿Cómo pudo dejarme hacerme un aro? Él sabe que le tengo pánico a agujerearme la piel.

Kurt trató de contener la risa. Blaine lo miró con reproche.

_ No es tan malo – dijo mientras se le acercaba a la boca – es muy sexy.

Blaine se inclinó, pero Kurt se alejó antes de que lo besara.

_ No pienses que me vas a besar. – El mayor frunció el seño – pequeño castigo por haberte acostado con Sebastian.

_ Genial. – gruño, y se cruzó de brazos.

Kurt le sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Alguna otra cosa que no sepa acerca de vos?

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

_ Pregunta lo que quieras – se llevó una mano a la boca y jugueteo con el piercing, haciendo de vez en cuando muecas de dolor.

_ ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Blaine alzó las cejas - ¿Qué? Tenía que empezar por algo fácil – se defendió el otro.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

_ Rosa.

Kurt lo miró, sin saber si era una broma. Pero Blaine no se rió.

_ ¿De enserio? – preguntó, al fin.

_ No tiene nada de raro que me guste el rosa.

Kurt se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisita.

_ ¿Algo a lo que seas adicto?

_ Pajaritas.

Kurt soltó una carcajada, y Blaine lo miró serio.

_ Okey, perdón. – se disculpo tratando de no reírse. - ¿Alguna tendencia a decir, hacer o vestir algo que a otros le parece extraña?

_ Todos mis pantalones me quedan por arriba del tobillo.

Kurt se tentó. Se agarró el estómago, pero no podía dejar de reír. Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisita en los labios.

_ Aunque tu risa es hermosa, y muy adorable, me estalla la cabeza, y agradecería que no te rieras de mí, por lo menos no tan fuerte. - dijo mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

_ Perdón – se puso serio, pero sus ojos bajaron hasta los pies de Blaine, y se volvió a reír. Blaine le sonrió, pero hizo una mueca de dolor y se agarró la cabeza. Kurt paró de reírse – Lo siento, ¿Tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

_ Si, en mi mesita de luz.

El castaño se puso en pie y subió las escaleras. Abrió el cajón y lo revolvió hasta que encontró las pastillas, estaba por volver cuando sus ojos se toparon con un cuadro, colgado sobre la mesita, en el que no había reparado antes. Se ruborizó ligeramente. Era su dibujo. El segundo dibujo que había hecho, en el que estaban él y Blaine, ambos acostados en el suelo mirándose, con las frentes juntas mientras se sonreían. Se acordó de que Blaine le había dicho que lo había agarrado, el día en que lo había encontrado con Mike, segundos antes de irse. No pensó que lo había enmarcado, y mucho menos colgado en la pared de su habitación.

_ ¿Qué haces? – El castaño saltó al sentir las manos de Blaine en su cintura. El moreno rió, y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

_ Estaba mirando tu cuadro – trató de que no se le acelerara la respiración al sentir al otro tan cerca.

Blaine miró el cuadro por unos segundos.

_ Si, es hermoso. – hundió la nariz en el cuello del castaño. - ¿Me dibujarías otro?- Kurt se sorprendió, y volteo el rostro para verlo. – Dibujas hermoso, y quiero otro. – le pidió.

El castaño sonrió y asintió.

_ ¿Qué quieres que dibuje?

_ No lo sé, sorpréndeme. Pero quiero que estemos los dos.

Kurt sintió sus mejillas arder, pero asintió. El morocho se paró, y salió de la habitación. Kurt se sentó en el medio de la cama, y cerró los ojos, se sentía cansado. Pero estaba feliz. Sin duda, podría despertar todos los días al lado de Blaine.

_Okey, Hummel te estás adelantando a los hechos. Blaine sigue siendo mayor que tú._

Sintió que la cama se hundía, y abrió los ojos. Blaine le puso sobre las piernas una madera, con unas hojas en blanco encima y le dio un lápiz. Se sentó atrás de él, le pasó las manos por la cintura, y se pegó a su espalda, acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt.

_ ¿Piensas verme dibujar? – preguntó divertido.

_ Si – dijo y empezó a darle pequeños besos en el oído.

_ Blaine no me dejas concentrarme.

El morocho se rió, pero paró. El castaño pensó unos segundos antes de empezar a dar los primeros trazos. El resto de la hora, estuvieron en silencio. Solo se escuchaba el rasgar del lápiz contra el papel, y de vez en cuando una risita del castaño, cuando sentía que Blaine le mordía el cuello. A eso de las diez de la mañana, Kurt terminó de sombrear el torso de Blaine. Le lanzó una mirada crítica al dibujo, y cuando se convenció de que le gustaba lo firmó en una de las esquinas.

_ ¿Estás despierto? ¿O te aburriste? – Preguntó.

_ Imposible aburrirse cuando te ves tan sexy dibujando.

_ No puedo creer que hayas estado dos horas viéndome dibujar.

_ Es lo más divertido y excitante que te vi hacer hasta ahora. – El castaño se ruborizó y apartó la mirada – Tus caras de concentración son muy adorables.

_ ¿te gustó el dibujo?

El morocho se despegó de su espalda, después de dos horas, y tomó el dibujo entre sus manos. En este Kurt estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una cama con el torso desnudo, y la cabeza volteada cosa que solo se veía su nuca. Blaine estaba detrás de él, apoyado sobre uno de sus codos, también con el pecho al descubierto, sonriéndole a la espalda de Kurt, mientras la acariciaba con una flor.

El morocho rió.

_ ¿Sabes que significan los lirios blancos? – preguntó. Kurt negó con la cabeza – Inocencia, y alegría. – Se inclinó para besarlo pero después se acordó de su castigó, y lo beso en la mejilla – Me encanto.

_ ¿Cómo es que sabes que representa cada flor?

_ Sally tiene una florería, es como un hobby para ella, y trabaje en esta por un año, y me obligó a aprenderme todos los significados.- Se quedaron callados, mirándose por un buen rato. - ¿Te acostarías conmigo? – Kurt se puso bordó, abrió los ojos como platos – Me refiero, a que si te gustaría dormir.

_ Oh – soltó un suspiró. –sí.

El morocho dejo el dibujo sobre su mesita de luz, y se acostó sobre la cama. Kurt se acomodó a su lado, pero Blaine lo atrajo más cerca, hasta que el menor apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Los dos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante.

* * *

14:00 P.M

_ ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!

El morocho saltó de la cama, asiendo que Kurt se cayera.

_ ¡Blaine no pensé que serias capaz! – exclamó Nick.

_ Es menor Blaine, te pueden pasar cosas con el chico pero sigue teniendo diecisiete. – le reprochó Thad.

_ ¡Al diablo con la edad! Yo quiero los detalles. – dijo Jeff, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y dando pequeños saltitos.

_ ¡¿Pueden dejar de gritar? ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

El moreno se incorporó y ayudo a Kurt a levantarse del suelo. El castaño, se refregó un ojo y se volvió a sentar al lado de Blaine.

_ Espero que al menos no lo hayas obligado – dijo Nick, se volvió a Kurt y le sonrió - ¿es bueno o deja que desear?

Kurt frunció el seño, y miró a Blaine que no entendía que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Te dolió mucho? – preguntó Thad.

Kurt abrió los ojos y se puso como un tomate. Blaine seguía sin entender, y se debatía entre el dolor de cabeza y el mareo.

_ ¿Cuánto duro? – Preguntó el rubio – espero que al menos haya durado más de quince minutos.

_ ¡No pasó nada! – gritó Kurt.

_ ¿De qué están hablando? - le preguntó Blaine al oído.

_ Piensan que tuvimos relaciones.

El morocho reacciono, y les tiró una almohada.

_ No tocaría a Kurt estando borracho. – Miró que Kurt levantaba una ceja, y le sonreía. – No intencionalmente – se corrigió, al acordarse de la escena del auto.

En eso el celular de Kurt sonó, y el castaño se apresuró a atender, mientras Blaine se levantaba hecho una furia y le gritaba a Thad algo de un piercing.

_ ¿Kurt donde te metiste? Tu papá te está buscando por todos lados. – Le gritó Santana.

El castaño miró la hora y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

_ ¡Mierda! Se me pasó la hora. Dile que en media hora estoy en casa.

_Exige saber dónde estás.

_ Estoy en la casa de Blaine. – Santana ahogó una exclamación – Dile que estoy en lo un amigo, o algo por el estilo.

_ Pero Kurt…

El castaño colgó y se giró al tiempo deber como Blaine tenía acorralado a Thad contra una pared, mientras Nick y Jeff trataban, sin éxito, de separarlos. Corrió hasta Blaine y le puso las manos en los hombros.

_ Déjalo. Ya te dije que te queda sexy. – El morocho lo soltó, ante las miradas de incredulidad de sus tres amigos. – Mi padre me está buscando, tengo que irme ya.

Blaine se masajeó la cabeza.

_ Jeff ¿Podrías llevar a Kurt a su casa? Se me parte el cerebro, y no creo que pueda manejar en este estado - El rubio asintió. – Y ustedes dos, váyanse con él. Quiero dormir.

El castaño le sonrió y lo beso delicadamente.

_ Pensé que habías dicho que nada de besos.

_ Dije que tú no me podías dar besos, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Le sonrió seductoramente, y bajó junto con los otros hasta el auto del rubio. En cuanto se subió, lo empezaron bombardear a preguntas. Así que le contó todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kurt se puso nervioso, pero finalmente se despidió y entró.

_ ¡Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!- _Genial, el segundo nombre. _Su padre se acercó a él, estaba rojo, y sus ojos chispeaban de enojo - ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te estuvimos buscando en todos lados! ¿Sabes lo que es despertarse y encontrar que habías desaparecido? ¡¿Dónde estabas?

_Durmiendo con mi sexy tutor de matemática._

___En la casa de un amigo.

_ ¿Qué amigo? Y no intentes decir Chandler, porque está en la cocina, y tampoco sabía dónde estabas.

_Mierda. _

__ _No lo conoces.

_Genial Kurt, cada vez peor._

__ _¿Cómo se llama?

_ Everett.

_ ¿Va a la escuela contigo?

_ No.

_ ¿No me vas a hablar de él? ¡Kurt quiero saber que estabas haciendo!- El castaño rodó los ojos, y se dirigió hacia la escalera, sin decirle nada. – Estas castigado sin salidas, llamadas o visitas por dos semanas.

Sin ni siquiera mosquearse bajó las escaleras y estaba a punto de cerrar de un portazo, cuando apareció Chandler en la puerta.

_ Hey ¿Dónde estabas?

_ ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que estaba con un amigo?

_ Por qué un amigo no te dejaría esas marcas en el cuello. – Chandler hizo una mueca de desagrado.

El ojiazul cerró los ojos uno segundos, se dirigió hasta su espejo y empezó a aplicarse maquillaje sobre las marcas. Pasaron una hora en silencio, y otra media hora Kurt se inventó una historia de dónde había estado, que no pareció convencer nada al rubio.

_ Kurt ¿estabas con Blaine?- preguntó sin rodeos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Les agradezco los comentarios que dejaron en el capitulo 7, en verdad los AMÉ. Espero sus comentarios de estos dos últimos Caps. **

**¡Qué desfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9: Tócame.**

16:00 P.M sábado.

El morocho se desperezó, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Se quedo unos segundos acostado mirando el techo, hasta que su estómago gruño y se levantó a regañadientes para comer algo. En cuanto hubo bajado las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina pero escuchó como discutían unas voces, y se paró atrás de la puerta.

_ El parque no es una opción Thad, pueden verlos – se negó Jeff.

El morocho rodo los ojos, y se juró sacarles las copias de sus llaves a sus amigos.

_ Pues no se me ocurre ningún otro lugar, ese era el último de mi lista apto para menores.

_ Esa fue tu única "brillante" idea, imbécil.

_ Porque es el único lugar donde Blaine puede sacar a pasear a su mascota sin parecer un acosador.

El ojiverde se acercó más a la puerta.

_ Dejando de lado las estupideces por parte de Thadeus ¿Qué piensan que pasa entre ellos dos?

_ Diga lo que diga Blaine, lo conozco como si fuera mi hermano, y te puedo asegurar que está desesperado por tirárselo. – dijo Nick.

_ ¿Crees que Kurt se deje? – preguntó Wes.

_ Tiene diecisiete años, claro que se va a dejar. – exclamó Thad.

_ ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?

_ Cierra el pico Wesley.

_ ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como inútiles por un segundo? – estalló Nick.

_ Yo conozco a Blaine mejor que ninguno, lo puedo ver en sus ojos, se está enamorando.

El morocho abrió la puerta de la cocina bruscamente.

_ ¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mi vida? – Replicó – al menos tengan la decencia de ir a hablar en otro lugar y no en mi casa.

_ Estamos discutiendo la segunda parte del K.P que ahora pasó a ser el P.R.J.K.E.W. – se defendió el rubio.

_ ¿Se puede saber que mierda significa eso? – exclamó mientras se acercaba a la mesa, y les robaba un par de galletas.

Jeff lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

_ Plan Romeo y Julieta de Klaine al Estilo Warbler.

Blaine lo miró como si dudara de la capacidad mental de su amigo.

_ ¿Qué es Klaine?

_ La combinación de tu nombre con el de Kurt.

_¡OH NO! Por favor no los nombres._

_ De alguna manera los teníamos que bautizar – dijo Nick al ver la cara de pánico del morocho.

Blaine suspiró, tratando de calmarse. Una cosa era que los Warblers lo "ayudaran" a "estar" con Kurt. Otra cosa era que los bautizaran con uno de sus estúpidos nombres. Dentro de su "clan", come le gustaba decir Jeff, ser bautizado con los nombres de pareja era sinónimo de matrimonio. Blaine frunció el seño, Kurt se llevaba bien con Jeff, lo que hacía que a Nick le caiga bien, Wes apenas lo había visto dos veces y estaba seguro de que a Thad le hubiese parecido mejor que se quedara con Sebastian, así que le sorprendió que los nombraran, cosa que significaba que lo aceptaban.

_ Sigo sin entender el nombre completo. – dijo el morocho.

_ Es fácil, su amor es prohibido algo así como Romeo y Julieta, no es difícil Blaine.

_No estoy enamorado – trató de que la voz le saliera con firmeza, pero lo asaltaron las dudas.

¿Se estaba enamorando de Kurt? No ¿O sí?

_ Si claro. Como si las rosas no fueran la suficiente prueba. – se burlo Thad.

_ Como sea – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema. Sus sentimientos era algo que tenía que descifrar él solo. - ¿Se pueden largar para que pueda comer en paz?

_ ¿Comer qué exactamente? ¿Comida o a Kurt? Porque si te apetece comerte un Kurt bañado en crema siento decepcionarte pero seguramente lo castigaron.

El comentario de Thad hizo reír a los Warbles, excepto a Blaine, que por un fugaz segundo se había imaginado al castaño desnudo y con crema listo para que él lo limpiara con la lengua, y se le hizo la boca agua.

_ Oh por favor dime que no te estás imaginando a Kurt bañado en crema – dijo Jeff, lo que hizo ruborizarse furiosamente a Blaine - ¡Wow! Empezaron las fantasías despierto, eso significa que a partir de ahora te vas a tener que masturbar todas las mañanas, o buscar una forma de que tus futuras fantasías nocturnas se hagan realidad.

_ Cállate Jeffrey. – dijo en tono de enojo y vergüenza.

La sonrisa del rubio se extendió de forma maliciosa por su rostro.

_ Ya has soñado con Kurt ¿Verdad?

El morocho no contestó y se dirigió a la heladera para tomar algo. Sus amigos no tenían por qué saber que esa misma mañana había soñado que tenía al castaño atado a una cama, suplicando que lo follara. Y que gracias a ese sueño se había restregado contra el verdadero castaño, que estaba durmiendo con él, en su cama.

_ Tienes una sonrisita estúpida grabada en la cara Anderson. – se burló Thad.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada mientras sacaba una cerveza de la heladera.

El celular de Jeff sonó. El rubio vio con el seño fruncido el mensaje.

_ ¡Mierda! – exclamó.

Todos lo miraron, y fue cuando sonó el celular de Blaine, Jeff puso cara de pánico y se abalanzó contra él para tratar de secarle el celular. Blaine lo esquivó y vio que era un mensaje de Kurt.

"_Chandler sabe. Dice que lo piense, y que cree que mi papá merece saber. Si se entera nos mata, a vos en primer lugar. K"_

Blaine se quedó como piedra. La habitación estaba en silencio, Jeff estaba preparado para dar un discurso, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Blaine salió como un rayo por la puerta de la cocina, atravesó la sala en tiempo record y en menos de tres minutos estaba metido en su Impala manejando hacia la casa del castaño. En cuanto llegó, se estaciono una cuadra antes e ignoró todos los mensajes de sus amigos, caminó hasta la puerta de entrada y golpeo varias veces. Esta se abrió y dejó ver a un hombre intimidante, con gorra, y los hermosos ojos de Kurt.

_ Disculpe señor Hummel – dijo en el tono más educado que fue capaz. El hombre frunció el seño pero no hablo - ¿Esta Kurt en casa?

_ Lo siento pero Kurt está castigado y no puede recibir visitas. – Lo recorrió de arriba abajo. - ¿Quién eres?

_ Blaine Anderson, el tío de Santana.

_ ¿y para que quieres ver a mi hijo?

Blaine se ruborizó ligeramente cuando mil ideas, que seguro harían que el padre Kurt lo estrangulase lentamente, le pasaron por la mente.

_ Soy su tutor de matemática, la clase anterior él no pudo venir y me pidió si podía pasarme hoy por su casa para recuperarla.

_Qué bueno que soy actor. _

El señor Hummel abrió los ojos, al parecer su hijo no le había dicho nada de las clases.

_ Oh, pues… pasa. Kurt está en su habitación con un amigo. – Blaine apretó los puños – Ahora lo llamo.

Anderson pasó al interior. El padre de Kurt, lo miró una vez más y se fue por una de las puertas. La última vez que había estado ahí, había sido después de que habían peleado, cuando lo había encontrado con el asiático, habían discutido y Blaine se había marchado con una salida perfectamente dramática.

Escuchó pasos. Levantó la vista del suelo, al tiempo que recibía un empujón brusco.

_ Deja a Kurt en paz Anderson – lo amenazó Chandler.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisita de arrogancia.

_ ¿y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Vos?

_ Kurt me quiere, por si no te acuerdas me besó. – dijo con aire altanero.

Blaine se rió de forma sarcástica, y se acercó al rubio hasta quedar separados por casi nada.

_ Por si no lo sabes, yo fui su primer beso, yo fui el primero que toqué su lengua, fui yo con el cual durmió hoy, fui yo el que lo hizo gemir. – Vio como el poco color en la cara del rubio se iba y sonrió – y no sabes lo hermoso que suena mi nombre entre sus jadeos.

Chandler parecía estar a punto de pegarle, cuando se escucharon dos pares de pasos por el pasillo. El rubio lo miró con odio y salió por la puerta dando un portazo.

El padre de Kurt, y el castaño aparecieron por la puerta. Kurt tenía el rostro rojo, estaba enojado, y parecía querer pegarle a todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó cuando Blaine le dirigió una media sonrisa.

_ Hola. – Se acercó y se detuvo vacilante sin saber cómo saludarlo -Vamos a mi habitación – lo invitó el castaño.

Burt se sentó en el sofá y arqueo una ceja. Blaine lo miró algo nervioso, y se acercó un poco más a Kurt. Bajó la voz.

_ No creo que sea buena idea que te tenga cerca de una cama, por un tiempo. Además tu papá parece estar a punto de pulverizarme. – Kurt se rió – Quiero hablar de tu mensaje, sin correr el riesgo de que me maten.

_ Vamos a la cocina.

_ Ve a buscar tus cosas del colegio, de paso podríamos recuperar la clase.

Kurt le mandó una mirada de reproche pero se dirigió escaleras abajo, dejando a Blaine solo con Burt.

_ Así que eres el tío de Santana. – Blaine asintió - ¿a qué te dedicas?

_ Soy músico, tengo mi propia banda con unos amigos. Pero también soy actor, trabajo en la serie Dalton.

_ Sí, se cuál es. Kurt, y Carole la ven. – Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos – Te ves joven para ser profesor, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

_ Veintitrés, casi veinticuatro. Hice un profesorado cuando termine la secundaria, pero en realidad nunca pensé en ser profesor. Santana me dijo que Kurt necesitaba ayuda en esa materia, así que acepte enseñarle. – tenía una extraña necesidad de explicarse.

_ Gracias – le sonrió ligeramente, lo que hizo que Blaine se relaje - ¿Cuánto te debo por las clases?

El morocho se sorprendió, y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

_ No hace falta que me pague nada señor Hummel. Kurt es el mejor amigo de Santana y en verdad no me molesta.

_¿Cómo me va a molestar? Si me da una escusa para poder verlo._

En ese momento apareció el castaño, y lo llevó a la cocina. Desparramó un par de carpetas en la mesa y lo miró.

_ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el idiota de tu amigo? – preguntó el morocho en voz baja, mientras se sentaba.

**-Flash Back-**

**_ **Kurt ¿estabas con Blaine? – preguntó sin rodeos.

El castaño se paralizó. Miró al rubio y trato de que no se le notara la cara de desesperación, pero al parecer no lo logró.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? – trató de sonar normal, pero tampoco lo logró.

_ No me engañas Kurt. Vi como te miraba Blaine, y como lo mirabas, y todo eso de las rosas, la forma en que desviabas la conversación cada vez que te preguntaba quién era…

Kurt negaba con la cabeza, mientras se aplicaba más maquillaje.

_ Deja de pensar estupideces, sabes que Blaine es mayor que yo.

_Sí, lo sé, y eso es lo que me preocupa. Blaine es mayor, Kurt. No puedes estar con él.

_No tienes ningún derecho de decirme con quien pueda estar o no Chandler.

_¿Me estas confirmando que era Blaine? Porque a mí me parece que sí. Kurt si él tiene un interés en ti, no es más que sexual por….

_ ¡¿Qué estas insinuando? – el castaño se había puesto en pie, fulminando al rubio con la mirada. - ¿Estás diciendo que Blaine solo me está usando? No lo conoces Chandler, él no haría eso.

_ ¡O por favor Kurt! ¿En verdad piensas que está enamorado?

_ ¡Vete! – el ojiazul tenía lágrimas en los ojos pugnando por salir. – Eres un idiota, no hables de lo que no te incumbe.

El rubio dio unos pasos, y agarró al castaño por los hombros.

_ Piénsalo. Solo piénsalo. – Suspiró – Kurt no quiero llegar a hacerlo, pero si hace falta le diré a tu padre lo que sucede entre ustedes.

El castaño lo empujó.

_ ¿Por qué no te compras una vida, en vez de meterte a arruinar la mía?

_ ¡Él merece saberlo!

_ Lo mataría.

_ Qué lo haga, se lo merece por haberte robado tu primer beso, por…

_¡Él no me robo nada, yo le pregunte si quería probar mis labios! Blaine ya se culpó lo suficiente gracias a eso, y me parece algo completamente estúpido que le den tanta importancia ¡Fue un jodido beso! … ¡Largo de mi cuarto! – gritó.

_ No, antes quiero saber qué significó nuestro beso, o la cita ¿No significó nada? ¿No sentiste nada?

El castaño cerró los ojos y se sentó sobre el borde de su cama. Agarró su celular, y mandó dos mensajes antes de contestar.

_ Perdón si te duele, pero no.

_ ¿Por qué te habías enojado con él la semana pasada? – dijo "él" con veneno.

_ Porque lo encontré con Sebastian.

_ ¡Dios! Kurt eres un imbécil ¿y después de eso dices que te quiere?

El castaño se puso en pie, su mirada era de odio puro.

_ ¡Largo! ¡Ahora!

En ese momento Burt abrió la puerta, salvando a Chandler de ser cacheteado por Kurt.

_ Kurt tu tutor de matemática esta acá para recuperar la clase.

El rubio apretó los dientes y salió disparado por la puerta.

-**Fin Flash Back-**

_ Lo voy a descuartizar lentamente, hasta dejarlo seco. ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirte imbécil? En cuanto Jeff se entere lo va a ahogar con la almohada mientras duerme.

Blaine estaba rojo de ira contenida. Kurt lo miró por unos instantes sin comprender.

_ ¿Estas….estas enojado por qué me llamó imbécil?

_ Claro que estoy enojado porque te haya dicho imbécil – Blaine lo miró con el seño fruncido, sin entender la pregunta. - ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

_ Es que no pensé que eso fuera lo que te enojaría – se mordió el labio -¿No estás preocupado porque le diga a mi padre?

_ No puedo decirte que no tengo… miedo. Pero no voy a dejar que el comentario de tu "amigo" te ponga mal.

Kurt le sonrió, y le pasó una mano por el muslo.

_ En este momento se me ocurren varias ideas para animarme.

Blaine tragó, tratando de contenerse para no tirarlo sobre la mesa y terminar lo que había empezado en el auto.

_ ¿Cómo estudiar matemática?

Kurt lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Me las vas a pagar Anderson.

Blaine le sonrió. Agarró una de las carpetas y la empezó a revisar, mientras Kurt largaba un suspiro de frustración. Lo miró de reojo, el castaño parecía estar muy entretenido mirándole el brazo. La luz de la cocina hacía resaltar su piel blanca, que parecía brillar. Era tan hermoso.

_ Kurt – el aludido levantó la vista – No quiero que te queden dudas de que en verdad te quiero. Jamás sería capaz de usarte. En poco tiempo te volviste muy importante para mí.- Kurt estaba sonrosado, y con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

_ Yo también te quiero.

Se miraron por unos segundos, en silencio. Blaine rió, y Kurt alzó una ceja.

_ Jeff también te quiere, no tanto como yo – el castaño rodó los ojos, sin poder dejar de sonreír – pero digamos que es la mamá gallina del grupo, y al parecer eres su nuevo hijo. – el castaño soltó una carcajada. Blaine lo observó por unos instantes. – En nuestro "clan", no me mires así es idea de Jeff, tenemos una especie de tradición. Aunque a ninguno le agrade mucho, excepto a los tortolitos, de si alguno tiene novio de bautizar a la pareja con un nombre. – Kurt lo miró sin comprender del todo. – Nos pusieron Klaine.

El castaño alzó una ceja, y lo miró fijamente.

_ ¿Novio?

Blaine se puso como un tomate, y empezó a balbucear.

_ Bueno, no novio exactamente… en realidad también para los que estén saliendo con alguien…

_ ¿Estamos saliendo?

El morocho abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, pero no le salía ninguna palabra. En realidad no sabía qué era lo que estaban haciendo, hace menos de nueve horas estaban peleados. Kurt tenía una sonrisita, y un pequeño fueguito de esperanza.

_ Me gusta. – dijo el ojiazul.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Que el nombre Klaine, me gusta.

Blaine desvió la mirada, más rojo que nunca, y copio un par de ejercicios. Se los entregó a Kurt, que empezó a hacerlos sin dejar de sonreír. Las siguientes dos horas, el castaño estuvo batallando con dos estúpidos ejercicios de matemática, que por más que intentara no les encontraba la vuelta. Blaine, que había vuelto a su color normal, miraba ensimismado las caras de enojo del menor, y reía por lo bajo cada vez que Kurt insultaba la hoja.

_ Hijo, ¿les importaría despejar la mesa? Ya sabes, es sábado y hoy vienen mis amigos. – Burt entró a la cocina.

Blaine se estaba riendo del patético intento de Kurt de hacer un ejercicio. Burt lo miró por unos instantes, antes de carraspear para llamar la atención. Ambos levantaron la cabeza.

_ ¿Podrían continuar en tu habitación? – Kurt frunció el seño – es sábado, vienen mis amigos, y no quiero que se distraigan.

Kurt sonrió, y miró de reojo a Blaine, que se había ruborizado.

_Su habitación ¡Dios! No es buena idea._

_ Claro. – dijo el castaño, tomó las cosas que había arriba de la mesa, y guió a Blaine por el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras, y bajar. Dejó las cosas sobre su cama, y lo miró con una sonrisita pícara – Acuéstate…. digo siéntate. Vamos a tener que seguir en la cama, el escritorio está ocupado.

No sabía si Kurt le estaba poniendo doble sentido a sus palabras, pero Blaine no pudo reprimir el flash de imágenes de lo que podrían hacer sobre el escritorio. Recorrió la habitación del castaño con la mirada, estaba decoraba de forma exquisita, con el color gris perla en las paredes, varias estanterías con libros, y revistas, un tocador a rebosar de cremas, y, lo que hizo sonreír a Blaine, un escritorio cubierto de rosas. Aunque alguno de los floreros individuales ya estaban vacíos. Se acercó y acarició la rosa más reciente.

_ Creo que voy a tener que regalarte más rosas, para reemplazar las que ya no están.

Kurt le sonrió, y se acercó más a él, pero una duda cruzó su mente.

_ ¿Por qué me mandaste un ramo de jazmines y no una sola rosa?

Blaine se sonrojó levemente.

_ Hoy es primero de Agosto. – Kurt siguió sin entender. – hace un mes que nos conocimos.

El castaño abrió la boca, no se acordaba de eso, y se había sorprendido que Blaine lo hiciera. El menor se acercó, lo agarró por la nuca, y lo besó con fiereza. Blaine que no había esperado la reacción de Kurt, abrió la boca por la sorpresa, cosa que Kurt aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la de él. El ojiazul gimió al sentir como la bolita de metal lo acariciaba. Fueron dando tumbos hasta la cama, donde Blaine cayó de espaldas clavándose las carpetas en la espalda, soltó un gruñido que se convirtió en un leve jadeo cuando Kurt le succionó el labio inferior.

_ Esto… esto no es buena id… - la réplica del morocho quedó acallada por los demandantes labios del menor.

_ ¡Kurt! – A Blaine se le paró el corazón. – Ve a abrir la puerta. – le gritó su padre desde el pasillo.

El menor se separó, se arregló el cabello, y salió disparado escaleras arriba. El ojiverde sentía su corazón descocado, trató de calmarse. Puso las carpetas en una esquina de la cama y se recostó en el medio. Aunque la resaca había desaparecido completamente, aún tenía sueño, y la bajada de adrenalina no hizo más que cansarlo. Se estaba entre durmiendo cuando sintió un peso sobre su cintura. Abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse con un par de orbes azul intenso que lo miraban con deseo.

_ No creas que te vas a dormir Anderson, me debes dos horas de sufrimiento por esos estúpidos ejercicios, y me los voy a cobrar.

¿No podía usar una voz más jodidamente sexy?

El castaño, aprovechando que Blaine parecía estar más dormido que despierto, empezó a morderle el cuello, disfrutando de los ronroneos que salían de la boca del morocho. Empezó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a la clavícula, fue entonces cuando comenzó a lamer, mientras sus manos se aventuraban debajo de la remera. El morocho se arqueó ante el contacto, y todo rastro de sueño se esfumó.

_ Kurt tu padre puede entrar, no sigas.

_Mi padre se fue a cenar con sus amigos, Carole está cuidando a la hija de su hermana, y Finn está con Puck, lo que significa que está en la casa de Rachel. Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, y por si a alguien se le ocurre regresar temprano cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave. Ahora cállate, y disfruta.

El morocho no puso réplica y dejó que las hábiles manos del menor le recorrieran la piel de su pecho. De vez en cuando el castaño abandonaba su cuello y le daba hambrientos besos en los labios, Blaine trataba de alzarse y besarlo, pero en cuanto lo hacía Kurt se apartaba murmurando algo de "su castigo por haberse tirado al _suricato_". Pronto el castaño se hacía más demandante en los toques debajo de la remera, y hacía que el otro lanzara quedos gemidos.

_ Quítate la remera. – Blaine abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento tenía cerrados, y vio como las pupilas del ojiazul estaban completamente dilatadas.

_ No empieces algo que no voy a poder detener – murmuró, con la voz gruesa, haciendo que la supuesta "amenaza", sonara más a una promesa que a otra cosa.

_No quiero que te detengas.

Le pasó la remera por la cabeza dejándole el torso descubierto, pero en vez de sacársela completamente, la dejó alrededor de las muñecas del pelinegro que estaban alzadas sobre su cabeza.

_ ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Blaine, sin poder zafarse del agarre de su propia prenda, ayudada por las firmes manos del castaño.

_ No quiero que me toques. – De la cara de Blaine se podrían haber escrito mil historias. Kurt se carcajeó de forma maliciosa – es parte de tu castigo.

Antes de que Blaine pudiere objetar, el castaño atrapó un pezón con su lengua, haciendo que el morocho se arqueara contra él, mientras gemía incoherencias. La lengua del menor saboreó con destreza el pequeño botón rosa, hasta que sintió como se endurecía. Luego se movió hacia el otro, y repitió la operación, mientras sus manos recorrían los muslos del morocho.

Blaine estaba luchando desesperadamente contra el nudo que había hecho el menor con su remera alrededor de sus muñecas, tratando de liberarse para poder tocar esa piel que lo estaba volviendo loco.

_ Kurt… - gimoteó. – desátame. Por favor. - Kurt le respondió mordiéndole la oreja, mientras soltaba una risita. – Dijiste que no estabas enojado.

_ Dije que no estaba TAN enojado. Tú me torturaste con matemática, yo te voy a torturar a mi manera.

A ese comentario le siguió un movimiento de caderas que hizo jadear a ambos. El menor esbozó una sonrisa, y empezó de nuevo el movimiento, pero ahora sin detenerse siguiendo un ritmo lento, y seductor que dejaba a Blaine con ganas de más. El ojiverde logró soltarse repentinamente del nudo, agarró al castaño por los brazos y lo volteó, quedándose él encima. Kurt que no se esperaba eso soltó un gritito, y rodeó el cuerpo del morocho con sus piernas. Dejándolos en una posición que hacía que el miembro excitado del morocho rozara su entrada, por sobre el pantalón. Blaine sonrió malignamente y fue él el que comenzó a moverse, mientras le sacaba de un solo movimiento la remera blanca y la tiraba al otro lado de la habitación.

_ ¡Es una remera de Alexander McQueen Anderson! – pero todo rastro de enojo quedó olvidado, cuando Blaine aumentó el movimiento de caderas.

Las manos de Kurt se enterraron en sus rizos, mientras Blaine pasaba con una delicadeza reverencial las yemas de sus dedos por el torso pálido del castaño. Interiormente veneró el ejercicio de animador, que le había dejado al menor un vientre plano y bien formado, no excesivamente trabajado, que lo hacían ver seductoramente masculino.

_ Kurt… - trató de regular su respiración – estoy jodidamente excitado.

_ Mi trasero ya se dio cuenta.

El morocho ahogo una risa, con un sonoro gemido, cuando el castaño empezó a moverse contra su miembro dolorosamente apresado.

Blaine no se pudo resistir, y deslizó sus manos hasta el jean del castaño. Logró desabrochar el primer botón, cuando las manos de Kurt lo detuvieron.

_ ¡Para! – le dijo el castaño.

Blaine lo miró medio dolido, medio arrepentido.

_ ¿estoy yendo muy rápido? – Kurt abrió la boca pero Blaine lo cortó casi al instante – Lo siento, claro que estoy yendo rápido.

El morocho se incorporó quedando arrodillado frente a Kurt, que aún tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. El castaño le sonrió, metió el dedo índice en el precinto del jean y lo atrajo hacia él.

_ No tontito, yo quiero sacarte el pantalón primero.

Blaine lo miró sorprendido, pero su excitación gimió de alivio cuando Kurt deslizó sus pantalones hasta los muslos. El morocho le sonrió, y de una patada se libró completamente. Kurt se demoró admirando como el bóxer negro, con un estampado de "besos" rojos, apretaba la grande y dura erección del mayor. Se le hizo la boca agua y en ese momento cualquier duda acerca de su sexualidad quedó zanjada al ver que no había nada más excitante que sentir el miembro palpitante de un hombre sobre su trasero. O mejor dicho, al sentir el miembro palpitante de ESE hombre sobre su trasero. El castaño no se pudo reprimir y tomó el elástico de los bóxers, y lo bajó bruscamente. Blaine jadeo de la sorpresa y se sonrojó al ver la mirada hambrienta que le lanzó el castaño a su entrepierna.

El morocho se sentía algo indefenso al ser el único desnudo. Además de que estaba impaciente por poder ver a Kurt en todo su esplendor.

El castaño lo agarró por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él, para besarlo con lujuria. Lentamente se fue arrodillando en la cama, quedando los dos, pecho contra pecho, unidos por los labios. Las manos del menor descendieron lentamente desde sus hombros hasta su pecho, pasando por sus pezones, y acariciando de forma delicada la piel de su estómago hasta llegar a la altura del ombligo. Se separó de sus labios y lo miró seductoramente. Blaine asintió, y apoyó su frente en el hombro del castaño, sintiendo como su corazón trataba de escapar de su pecho, tal vez para juntarse con el de Kurt.

El menor le sonrió y bajó la mano. Blaine se estremeció al sentir la leve caricia sobre su miembro, gimió necesitado y se pegó más al cuerpo caliente del otro.

_ Tócame…

Kurt empezó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras rodeaba la erección del morocho con una mano. Blaine jadeo ante el contacto y movió sus caderas involuntariamente. Kurt apretó más, y Blaine le mordió el cuello como señal para que moviera la mano.

Kurt se acercó a su oído.

_ Todavía no termine de castigarte.

_ Kurt… por favor….- el castaño apretó un poco más de forma juguetona – hazlo y te lo compenso. – suplicó.

_ ¿Cómo? – El ojiazul sentía como su propia erección estaba adolorida, gritando por un poco de atención, y queriendo ser liberada de su ajustado pantalón.

Blaine se inclinó sobre su oído y le susurró su idea. El castaño se tuvo que contener para no venirse en sus pantalones, y apretó involuntariamente la mano.

_ Ah.. .¡Mierda Kurt! Deja de hacer eso.

El castaño sonrió con deseo y empezó a deslizar su mano lentamente. Blaine gemía junto a su oído, haciendo que se excitara aún más.

_ M-más fuerte… ah... si Kurt…más…

El morocho gritó de placer cuando el menor aceleró el ritmo, mientras lo besaba con deseo. Sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente en sus bocas. De improviso Blaine se alejó y se agachó levemente para succionar un delicado pezón, Kurt aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que el mayor mordiera el torturado pezón con fuerza. Llevó sus manos al cabello castaño, mientras sentía como se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo, despegó su boca del pecho de Kurt.

_ Voy…ah.. si.. mmm… mierda Kurt ¡más rápido! Voy …a venir – jadeo - me.

Kurt bajó el ritmo, solo para obtener una súplica que sonaba a sollozó de los labios del mayor. Aceleró su mano una vez más, haciendo que recorriera toda su extensión. El morocho se abrazó a su cuerpo, y bajo sus manos hasta el hueco de su espalda, le clavó las uñas al sentir que iba a llegar, pero el castaño una vez más paró.

_ ¡Déjame llegar de una maldita vez! – le mordió el hombro juguetonamente.

Kurt solo rió y siguió masturbándolo esta vez con más fuerza que antes. Blaine no se pudo contener y le bajó la bragueta del pantalón, para que deje de apretarlo. Masajeó el trasero del castaño por arriba del pantalón, pero no resistió más y las metió dentro. Ahogó un gritito de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Kurt no llevaba ropa interior, haciendo que sus manos tocaran la firme piel de su trasero. Kurt se arqueó contra él, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes, antes de susurrar:

_ Te quiero.

Blaine se corrió de una manera monumental sobre la mano del castaño, soltando un grito de éxtasis. Kurt le atrapó el labio inferior iniciando una encarnizada lucha por el control del beso. Blaine empujó, con un poco de brusquedad, a Kurt sobre el colchón, y antes de que pudiera protestar le arrancó los entallados pantalones negros. Kurt se puso como un tomate, pero miró a Blaine esperando que cumpliera su parte del trato.

_ Es mi turno de castigarte. – susurró con voz melosa.

_ Te atreves a hacerme esperar, y lo vas a lamentar. – lo amenazó.

El menor estaba conteniendo la urgencia de tocarse, clavando las uñas en las sábanas y fulminando a un risueño Blaine con la mirada.

El morocho por su parte tenía que usar toda su concentración para que sus ojos no se desviaran al miembro hinchado del ojiazul. Le tomó las piernas y las separó, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara cada vez más. El morocho se posicionó entre los muslos del menor, y acercó su rostro a él.

_ Kurt tengo muchos deseos de poseerte – le mordió el labio inferior - ¿Quieres que siga o cumpla mi parte del trato?

El castaño lo miró fijamente, y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

_ Aún no.

Blaine asintió y lo besó con lentitud saboreando su paladar, mezclando su saliva y jugando con su legua. Lentamente fue bajando dándole besos en la mandíbula, en el cuello, probando su pulso con la lengua, mordiendo sus pezones rosados, lamiendo los abdominales, llegando hasta su ombligo donde disfrutó ver la cara de placer del menor cada vez que sentía que la pequeña bolita plateada de metal chocaba contra su piel. Sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos, ahora grises, que seguían su recorrido con lujuria, pasó su nariz por el vello castaño que empezaba en su ombligo, bajando hasta quedar frente a su miembro erecto. Hizo un ademán de acercarse, pero desvió el camino y le beso el interior del muslo, para luego pasarle la lengua, y morder. Kurt se estremecía notablemente, jadeando su nombre. Blaine se separó de su muslo y vio que el menor tenía los ojos cerrados, los labios rojos e hinchados y la boca abierta en un gemido que trataba de retener. Pero Blaine lo quería escuchar gritar.

Sin darle ningún tipo de advertencia, el mayor pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del castaño.

_ ¡Blaine! – el gritó le supo a gloria.

El morocho pasó un par de veces más su lengua, hasta que sintió que los finos dedos de Kurt se enroscaban en sus rizos. Esa fue la señal para que tomara la extensión de Kurt con la boca, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza disfrutando de la sensación de tener a Kurt bajo él, gritando su nombre, retorciéndose de placer.

El castaño se aferraba con una mano al pelo del morocho, y con la otra a las sábanas, para evitar mover la cadera hacia arriba. Sentía como la lengua húmeda y caliente de Blaine lo recorría, y también sentía como el frío metal lo rozaba haciendo que se excitara más y más.

_ Mmm.. siii… ah.. Blaine más fuerte…

El morocho obedeció y comenzó un movimiento de cabeza más brusco, de vez en cuando dejando que sus dientes rozaran la excitación del otro, cosa que parecía enloquecerlo.

_ Me..me vengo..

El castaño se vino dentro de su boca, con un gemido ronco, tan sensual que Blaine hubiese podido correrse otra vez. El morocho tragó todo, y se relamió los labios, haciendo que Kurt abriera los ojos como platos. El mayor se acercó y lo besó con pasión, con deseo, con lujuria….con algo de amor…

Kurt gimió al sentir su sabor en los labios del morocho. Se separaron, con las respiraciones agitadas, las caras rojas y los cuerpos bañados en sudor.

_ ¿Por qué no llevabas ropa interior? – le preguntó jadeando Blaine.

_ No escuché que te quejaras. – Blaine le sonrió, pero permaneció en silencio para obtener una respuesta, el castaño rodó los ojos – estaba apurado, te tenía borracho del otro lado del teléfono diciéndome que las arañas te estaba pidiendo que bailes, no tenía tiempo para ser selectivo con la ropa.

_ ¿Eso quiere decir que dormís desnudo?

El castaño se ruborizó.

_ No, pero ese día había estado soñando….

El morocho levantó las cejas, y le sonrió con picardía, se acercó a su oído donde jugueteo con el lóbulo de la oreja.

_ ¿Con quién?

_ Con Chandler.- Blaine lo mordió, Kurt pegó un gritito, y se rió. – Bien… estaba soñando con... Darren.

Blaine lo miró divertido.

_ ¿Teniendo fantasías sexuales con un personaje ficticio?

_ Esa corbata le queda muy sexy.

_ ¿Quieres venir conmigo al estudio, para probarte uno de los trajes de Dalton?

_ Yo iría al estudio solo para arrancarte el traje de Dalton.

Se quedaron así, abrazados. Blaine encima de Kurt, sin querer moverse, cómodos y calentitos. Estaban por quedarse dormidos en esa posición, cuando escucharon que se abría la puerta de la calle. Blaine saltó como si se hubiera electrocutado, y Kurt se quedó como una piedra.

_ ¿Kurt? – era la voz de Carole.

_ Estoy en la pieza, ahora subo. - Blaine lo miró con cara de pánico. – No te preocupes, te podes escapar por la ventana.

El morocho asintió, pero de improviso se miró el cuerpo, aún desnudo, estaba todo pegajoso y lleno de sudor.

_ ¿Quieres bañarte?

_ Solo si me acompañas.

Kurt le sonrió. Se puso en pie y se vistió con los bóxers de Blaine, que lo miró con una ceja alzada, agarró una bata de su cómoda y se la abrochó al cuerpo.

_ Voy a saludar a Carole, y a decirle que no me moleste, ve abriendo la ducha.

Kurt corrió escaleras arriba y el morocho solo se quedó allí, pensando en lo que había dicho Jeff esa mañana.

* * *

El castaño entró en la cocina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Carole había empezado a cocinar, y un rico olorcillo a comida se extendía por toda la habitación. El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madrastra.

_ ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto, tal vez con más felicidad de la necesaria.

_ Cansador. – Le dedicó una sonrisita y se encogió de hombros – Tú pareces más feliz que los últimos días…. ¿desde cuándo te gusta que te castiguen?

Kurt trató de ponerse serio, pero parecía que tenía la estúpida sonrisa pegada con cemento a la cara, así que solo se encogió de hombros.

_ Aunque me arrepiento de haberme escapado – _Sí claro _– solucioné un par de problemas, y aunque me haya ganado un merecido castigo, el resto del día fue bastante mejor. Aunque si el idiota de Chandler vuelve a tratar de hablar puede que lo mate. – dijo con odio.

Carole dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle con una expresión de perplejidad.

_ ¿Qué sucedió con Chandler? Pensé que eran buenos amigos.

_ Sí, pero…. - Se mordió el labio inferior, sin saber cómo explicárselo. Su madrastra al parecer entendiendo su duda, siguió cortando verduras, sin presionarlo.

_ Está bien, no tienes por qué explicármelo.

Kurt le dedicó una sonrisita.

_ Me voy a bañar –_con mi profesor –_ y luego, puede que me quede haciendo un trabajo para el colegio. – la mujer asintió, y Kurt se dio vuelta – Oh, y dile a papá que Blaine se fue temprano.

Corrió por el pasillo antes de que Carole le preguntara quién era Blaine. En cuanto se metió en su habitación, escaneó el lugar, y vio que el joven Anderson no estaba, así que se metió en el baño, dejando la bata sobre su cama.

El corazón se le paralizó. ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan jodidamente perfecto?

Blaine, ajeno a la llegada del castaño, estaba sin ropa alguna, de espaldas a él, con un pie metido en la ducha probando el agua, echándose algunas gotas sobre la piel de su pecho. Al castaño se le secó la boca.

Blaine se dio la vuelta en el momento en que Kurt lo estampaba contra los azulejos de la ducha. El castaño no se paró a explicar nada, sus labios buscaron las gotitas de agua sobre su piel.

_ ¡Kurt! - Agarró el rostro del castaño, lo retuvo así, entre sus manos, hundiéndose en esos ojos de cielo. – Eres tan hermoso, te quiero tanto.

Unió sus labios, pasó su lengua tentativamente por su labio inferior, a lo que el otro abrió la boca, dejando que Blaine acariciara su lengua, toda su boca con una lentitud cadenciosa, haciendo chocar el arito contra sus dientes. El castaño pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, dejando que Blaine lo tomara de la cintura, el morocho abrió la canilla, y los dos se estremecieron al sentir el agua caliente caer como una cortina sobre ellos.

El castaño se estiró y agarró el jabón, lo pasó por la espalda del mayor mientras él le mordía el cuello.

_ ¿Me estas dejando marcas?

_ Mjm … - Kurt lo apartó un poco y alzó una ceja – quiero que sepan que no tienen oportunidad antes de que alguien intente coquetearte. – le empezó a morder el cuello otra vez, mientras el castaño registraba lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Me estas marcando para que piensen que tengo novio?

_ No, te estoy marcando para que si te conseguís un novio sepa que eres de mi propiedad.

_ ¿Qué soy qué?

Blaine se detuvo, al parecer dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. No contestó, pero Kurt vio que se ponía rojo. Sonrió y le pasó las manos por el pelo, con lentitud le levantó el rostro de su cuello, Blaine desvió la mirada.

_ ¿Esta es tu extraña manera de decirme que no quieres que tenga novio?

El morocho le sonrió algo avergonzado.

_ Puede…

_ Sera un año difícil – suspiró Kurt con teatralidad.

_ ¿Un año? – preguntó el mayor levantando las cejas.

_ No voy a estar soltero toda mi vida. Falta un año para que sea mayor de edad, - le recorrió el pecho con la mano – y en cuanto lo haga ten por seguro que no te me vas a escapar.

A esa frase le siguió una hora de caricias, besos, jadeos quedos y risitas ahogadas.

En cuanto terminaron de bañarse, que fue más una sección de besos que un baño, salieron. Blaine se secó rápidamente, y se vistió, poniéndose uno de los bóxers de Kurt, ya que el de él se lo había agarrado el castaño, y se acostó en la cama disfrutando de ver cómo el menor hacía su rutina de hidratación, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo y le mandaba de vez en cuando sonrisitas.

A eso de las diez, Carole le pregunto a Kurt si iba a cenar. El castaño desapareció por unos minutos para luego volver con un plato rebosante de fideos con salsa, y un vaso con jugo.

_ Carole me miró como si me hubiera convertido en caballo, solo porque agarré más fideos de lo normal. Debo admitir que no como tanto, pero es que no quiero que mis rollitos crezcan.

Blaine se había quedado embobado mirando la imagen de Kurt vestido solo con sus bóxers, con una bandeja de comida en la mano, el pelo aún húmedo y la piel del cuello llena de marcas rojas. Trató de sacarle los ojos de encima y escucharlo, pero que Kurt dejara la bandeja sobre su mesita de luz y se sentara a horcajadas sobre él no ayudo mucho.

_ ¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

La imagen mental de Kurt desnudo y con salsa se le pasó por la mente, y no se dio cuenta de que estaba asintiendo. Se sentaron normalmente, uno al lado del otro, con la bandeja de comida sobre sus muslos, y compartiendo el único tenedor. Hubo un momento en que Kurt se manchó los labios con salsa y antes de que pudiera limpiárselos, Blaine ya se estaba encargando de hacerlo con su lengua. Después de eso la bandeja con comida quedó olvidada.

En cuanto se separaron otra vez, después de media hora de estar besándose, se abrazaron acostados sobre la cama. Kurt le estaba contando los octágonos amorosos del club Glee, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo. Luego estuvieron debatiendo acerca de las clases, hasta que Kurt hizo una mueca de nerviosismo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Falta poco para el examen de matemática, y si repruebo, mis posibilidades de entrar otra vez en las animadoras serían nulas, además de que mi padre me encadenaría a la casa y me soltaría nada más para que vaya al colegio.

En cuanto se le apareció un Kurt desnudo y atado con cadenas a la cama, empezó a pensar que tenía que hablar con Jeff seriamente y pedirle alguna forma de dejar de pensar en el castaño de esa forma.

_ Para eso estoy acá. – le sonrió, al ver la mueca de no entender nada del menor. – para ayudarte con matemática.

El castaño suspiró.

_ A menos que quieras pasar una noche en vela, te recomendaría que retires tu oferta. Sé que soy increíble en muchas cosas – se rió cuando Blaine rodó los ojos – pero matemática es mi debilidad y podríamos estar horas sin que yo entienda que dos más dos es cuatro.

_ No tengo problema en quedarme a dormir, si eso es lo que me estás insinuando. – dijo con voz seductora.

El resto de lo que quedaba de la noche y hasta las cuatro de la mañana estuvieron repasando los temas que le iban a tomar en la prueba. Kurt se sorprendió al ver que entendía y que después de todo no era TAN difícil. Además de que la clase no era tan aburrida si Blaine lo besaba con deseo cada vez que hacía bien un ejercicio.

* * *

10:00 A.M Domingo.

El morocho se desperezó, y se acomodó más contra el cuerpo que tenía abrazado. Abrió los ojos, y se quedó admirando como el pecho del castaño subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración. Trató de levantarse, pero sintió como la pierna de Kurt que tenía enroscada sobre su cintura se apretó más contra él. No insistió en alejarse, y se quedó allí observando a su pequeño pedacito de cielo. Cerró los ojos y pasó su mano por la mejilla de Kurt.

* * *

12:00 A.M

Blaine se despertó por la repentina falta del calor. Buscó a Kurt con la mirada, y vio que el castaño se había ido.

_¿Me dejó solo?... Blaine no seas idiota ¿cómo te va a dejar solo? Estas en su casa._

El morocho se masajeó la cabeza, no era buena idea empezar un diálogo consigo mismo a esa hora. Se levantó y fue buscando su ropa que estaba repartida por el suelo. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, sabía que iba a tener sueños con la cara de placer de Kurt, y solo podía rogar a que sus amigos no se les ocurriera invadir su casa en esos momentos. Estaba buscando donde había quedado su remera, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una carta que no debería estar en ese lugar. La agarró, con un leve temblor en las manos, y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que Kurt no la había abierto.

_Juro que en cuanto agarre a Jeff lo mato._

Estaba a punto de guardársela en el jean, cuando Kurt entró en la habitación, seguía vestido solo con el bóxer negro de Blaine. Parecía estar serio, pero en cuanto vio al morocho sonrió automáticamente. La simple imagen le aceleró el corazón, y supo que la carta no estaba terminada.

_ ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó el castaño mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del morocho.

_ Mejor que nunca. – le sonrió y lo besó ligeramente.

_ ¿Te despertaron los gritos de Finn?

_ ¿Por qué estaba gritando?

_ Por qué me despertó, y cumplí mi promesa de tirarle el vaso de leche en la cabeza. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Blaine le sonrió, y lo volvió a besar.

_ En realidad me desperté por qué sentí que no estabas. – Kurt se sonrojó. – Creo que es hora de que me vaya, antes de que Jeff llame a la policía, o peor proponga una búsqueda de captura. La última vez que desaparecí cuatro horas seguidas sin avisar a donde iba, los Warblers terminaron "buscándome" en las Vegas. Todavía sigo esperando la explicación de cómo llegaron hasta allí…

Se rieron, Kurt lo soltó con un suspiro y se fue al baño. Blaine aprovechó el momento a solas para agarrar una lapicera del escritorio, abrir la carta y escribir lo que le faltaba. En cuanto Kurt regresó, él ya estaba vestido completamente.

_ Supongo que nos veremos después. – Le besó la mejilla y se subió a la silla, para poder llegar a la ventana, pero se detuvo. – Vi la carta, que seguro te trajo Jeff. – lo miró fijamente – Quiero que la leas.

Y sin más, salió.

* * *

El castaño observó cómo Blaine se iba, antes de sentarse en su cama y agarrar la carta. El sobre, que hasta ese momento había estado sellado, estaba abierto. El menor sacó el papel del sobre y comenzó a leer:

_25/07/2012_

_Kurt:_

_Verte enojado me mata. Sé que tienes toda la razón de estarlo, y eso solo me hace sentirme peor. También sé que no seré capaz de mandarte esta carta, y la guardaré en un oscuro rincón de mi casa. _

_Estoy tratando de descifrar que siento por ti, pero como muchos me recuerdan constantemente, soy muy malo en lo que a sentimientos se trate, así que no me queda más que guiarme por lo que dice el resto del mundo._

_Muchos hablan de las mariposas en el estómago, y las manos sudorosas, pero debo de admitir que no sentí eso contigo…._

El castaño sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón, pero se obligó a seguir leyendo.

_Muchos hablan de los fuegos artificiales al besar a ese alguien, pero no sentí fuegos artificiales cuando me besaste. Creo haber probado esos labios tan pocas veces, apenas pude tocar casi nada de tu piel, y lo mucho que sé de ti me lo dijo alguien más, pero cuando vi como Chandler te tomaba de la mano, sentí que podría ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que vos la soltaras y tomaras la mía... Sí, Kurt es verdad, no sentí mariposas en el estómago cuando me sonreíste, pero podría jurar que mi corazón estaba tratando de escaparse de mi pecho, es verdad que no vi fuegos artificiales cuando posaste tus labios en los míos, pero sé que mi cuerpo había llegado al cielo envuelto en llamas. _

_Y ahora creo que todos los que hablan del amor no saben nada. _

_Pero tengo estos sentimientos encontrados Kurt, qué no sé qué significan._

_¿Me estaré enamorando?_

_B.A_

El castaño pasaba sus ojos una y otra vez por esa última línea. Su pecho subía y bajaba como si estuviera corriendo. Y sentía como algo cálido le llenaba el estómago. Miró debajo de la firma, donde había otra línea escrita con diferente tinta, algo que al parecer no estaba allí antes.

_01/08/2012_

_Ahora lo sé, y sí Kurt. La respuesta es sí. Me estoy enamorando._


	10. Chapter 10

**Primero que nada me disculpo por la tardanza! el colegio , y mi maquina se complotaron para que tardara en escribir el cap... jejeje... Bueno ahora que mi amiga, con la cual estoy escribiendo el Fic, se decidió hacerse un pág les dejo el nombre: dia_AVGYV.**

**Ahora les dejo el cap 10. Voy a empezar a contestar sus comentarios, que me encantan y me dan animos para seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10: Lo sabe.**

12:00 A.M Domingo

Se preparó mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Antes de que pudiera poner un pie le llegaron los gritos desde la sala.

- ¡Déjenme! Tengo que ir a buscarlo y ver si está bien, o tenemos que ir haciendo los preparativos para el funeral de Chandler.

Se escucharon forcejeo.

- Tiene veintitrés años, se puede cuidar solo – refutó la voz gruesa de Thad – y con lo que se refiere a tu primo, no es una gran pérdida.

Se escuchó como Jeff le daba la razón, seguido por más forcejeos.

- Amor, cálmate. Blaine posiblemente este con Kurt en algún lado de Lima. Si no responde tus mensajes seguramente es porque está ocupado en otros asuntos – trató de calmarlo Nick.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber donde esta? Te preocupas más por Blaine que de tu novio.

- Cierra el pico Wesley.- lo acalló Jeff – Blaine es mi mejor amigo, es casi un hermano y si me preocupo por él es solo porque el muy idiota se preocupó por mí cuando nadie quería estar conmigo por el miedo a que se le contagiara "lo gay".

- No te pongas sentimental Jeffrey, que de seguro tu amigo no está pensando precisamente en ti en este momento. – le dijo Thad – y al parecer "lo gay" era contagioso, porque Blaine no era gay antes de conocerte.

Un ruido brusco, unas risitas por parte de Wes, Jeff maldiciendo a Thad, y Thad ahogando un gritito de dolor.

- Habla el que tiene su sexualidad menos definida que un chico de tres años.

El morocho abrió la puerta de la sala antes de que la situación se fuera de control. Jeff estaba sostenido por los brazos por su novio, tratando de soltarse para atacar a Thad que se sobaba el mentón, donde al parecer había recibido un golpe, mientras Wes estaba tranquilamente apoyado contra una de las paredes viendo la escena, como si tratase de una película particularmente aburrida.

Los cuatro Warblers se volvieron y lo fulminaron con la mirada. Blaine se dispuso a contar hasta tres, para que estallara el caos, pero no llegó ni al uno y medio cuando Jeff se abalanzó contra él, gritándole.

- ¿Dónde rayos estabas Anderson? ¿No pensaste en lo preocupados que estábamos? ¡No podes desaparecer sin avisar! Y no me respondías los mensajes… Ahora es mejor que te sientes y empieces a explicar tu ausencia si no quieres que te deje sin hijos.

El rubio respiró profundamente. Nick parecía estar tratando de no reírse, con miedo de que su novio le pegara. Thad fulminaba a Jeff, aunque sonreía de forma sarcástica y Wes parecía ajeno a todo, mirando el techo con aburrimiento. Por su parte Blaine se había ido encogiendo a cada palabra pronunciada por su mejor amigo.

- En primer lugar, - dijo tranquilamente, sin dejar de estar alerta por si Jeff lo golpeaba – estaba en la casa de Kurt. No respondí sus mensajes porque estaba…... ocupado – trató de ignorar las risitas de Thad, y la ceja alzada del rubio – puedo desaparecer todo el tiempo que quiero, soy mayorcito, y no pensé que te preocuparías tanto mamá…

El rubio lo fulminó, y antes de que pudiera agregar algo los esquivó y entró a la cocina, sentía como lo fulminaban con la mirada sobre su espalda. Abrió la heladera y agarro una botella con jugo, antes de que dos manos lo agarraran por los brazos y lo levantaran del piso. Blaine pataleo en el aire, sin éxito alguno de soltare, y por un momento culpo a su madre por hacerlo tan bajito. Lo arrastraron hasta el sillón de la sala y lo sentaron bruscamente. Thad, Wes, Nick y Jeff lo rodearon sin dejarle escapatoria alguna.

El morocho se sentía en un interrogatorio.

- Empieza a desembuchar o te lo sacaremos por la fuerza – amenazó Nick.

No dijo nada.

- ¿Mataste a Chandler y estás escondiendo el cuerpo en el auto o mataste a Chandler y vamos a tener que pensar en donde te podes mudar con Kurt para continuar su romance a escondidas de la ley?

Los cuatro muchachos miraron a Jeff como si se hubiese convertido en un unicornio.

- Nick ¿por qué no vas a internar a tu novio por un rato? – Jeff fulminó a Thad con la mirada, pero fijó su vista en Blaine.

- Empieza a hablar Anderson. - Blaine suspiró, no se iba a librar de ellos hasta que les contara lo que había pasado. – O le voy a pedir que me cuente a Kurt.

- Bien, se los cuento. – aceptó.

Empezó su relato desde que salió corriendo de la casa, cuando llegó a la parte en que Kurt lo había tocado se puso como un tomate y omitió todos los detalles. Jeff parecía que iba saltar de felicidad, Nick lo miraba con una sincera sonrisa al verlo tan abochornado por lo que estaba contando, Wes le instaba a continuar y decir detalles, al parecer el único que no estaba muy contento que digamos era Thad.

- Patético Anderson – dijo con tono experto - ¿ni siquiera te devolvió el favor? Patético.

Nick le pego en la cabeza. Blaine se encogió de hombros, pero la verdad es que no había dejado de sonreír. Se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la escalera, pero antes de llegar Jeff le habló.

- ¿Te estás enamorando Anderson?

Blaine sonrió de espaldas a todos.

- Si.

Subió las escaleras, y se acostó en su cama. Giró su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo, y ahogó la sonrisa en la almohada. Sí, definitivamente se estaba enamorando. Ahora tenía que agregar dos palabras a su lista de debilidades: Kurt Hummel.

* * *

_Sentía el cuerpo caliente de la otra persona bajo él. Sentía como temblaba cada vez que envestía, y tocaba ese punto en su interior. Los gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban. El morocho tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez para no pensar en lo que hacía o con quien. Solo pensaba en una cosa. En esos ojos azules que lo habían traspasado con tanto deseo._

_- Blaine…voy…voy…_

_Sintió como el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba, escuchó como gritaba con una voz gruesa, llena de pasión. Sebastian se relajó luego de eyacular sobre su pecho, y Blaine empezó a embestir más fuerte. El rubio lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El morocho volvió a cerrar los ojos, y su imaginación no tardó en hacer que se olvidara de la persona que estaba bajo él._

_- Quiero escucharte decir mi nombre – sintió el aliento cálido junto a su ojera. Pero la voz, la voz no era la misma que susurraba en la mente de Blaine. Se tensó, al sentir que estaba por llegar. – Di mi nombre._

_- ¡Kurt!_

Blaine se despertó jadeando. Estaba bañado en sudor, y no sabía dónde estaba. Lo único que sabía es que había metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

_Por eso sabe, dije Kurt._

* * *

- Jeff necesito tu concejo.

- Estoy pensando en ponerme un consultorio, o empezar a cobrar cada vez que me quieran hablar.

- Va enserio. Creo que ya sé, porque Sebastian se enteró de lo mío con Kurt.

Silencio. Blaine miró el auricular del teléfono. Era tarde, muy tarde. Precisamente las cuatro de la mañana, pero luego de tener ese sueño no había podido dormir, y el primer pensamiento que se le ocurrió fue llamar a Jeff. Estaba seguro que el rubio era capaz de salir a las cuatro de la mañana dormido, descalzo y aún en piyama solo para ayudar a uno de sus amigos con sus problemas existenciales, aunque Blaine sabía que su naturaleza chismosa también influenciaba. Lo que no se imagina era que el rubio bajara las escaleras de su propia casa, despeinado, vestido únicamente con un bóxer (mal puesto) a sentarse tranquilamente a su lado, como si que apareciera de esa forma fuera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Por favor dime que Nick no estaba contigo! ¿Es que no pueden ir a follar a un telo? Ahora entiendo como la heladera esta siempre vacía….

- Estábamos en la habitación de huéspedes – lo miro con reproche, como si Blaine no hubiese tenido ningún derecho en dormir en su habitación. – DURMIENDO – agregó al ver la expresión de molestia del joven. – pero eso no es importante, ¿Qué es eso de Sebastian?

- Cuando estuve con Sebastian, me… me corrí diciendo Kurt.

Jeff abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué clase de retrasado mental eres? Me vas a decir que no solo te follaste al suricato, si no que ahora te follaste al suricato pensando en Kurt. – se agarró la cabeza. – Bien, tenemos que pensar, con calma.

- ¿Debería ir a disculparte con Seb?

- En primer lugar si le llamas Seb delante de Kurt, es posible que te castre. Es segundo lugar, si te vas a disculpar, es posible que termine de darse cuenta de que pasa algo fuerte entre Kurt y tú, y por último pienso que deberías contarle a Kurt.

- ¿No crees que se enoje? No pasó ni un día desde que nos arreglamos.

- Se enoje o no tiene que estar con la guardia baja, por si la zorra dice algo.

* * *

20:00 P.M Lunes.

Santana abrió la puerta de la casa y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su tío. Blaine le sonrió, pero siguió sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estás bien?

El morocho levantó la vista, y vio que su sobrina lo miraba preocupada.

- Sí, bueno algo preocupado – le sonrió, para que no se preocupara - ¿esta Cooper en casa?

- Sí, está en su estudio.

Blaine asintió y se dirigió hacia el estudio de su hermano, que estaba en la segunda planta. En cuanto abrió la puerta, Cooper levantó la mirada.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Tanto se me nota que estoy preocupado? – dijo Blaine, mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio.

- Te conozco desde que naciste. Además que no conozco una persona que exprese más los sentimientos que tú. Podrías haber comido un helado de chocolate, y medio mundo se daría cuenta. – le sonrió, pero al ver que Blaine tardaba en responder el gesto, frunció el seño - ¿Qué sucede?

- Necesito que me ayudes a tomar una decisión.

- ¿Qué tan importante?

- Muy importante. Es un tema algo….delicado. – Su hermano le hizo un gesto para que continuara – Me estoy…- respiró profundamente, y trató de no sonrojarse – me estoy enamorando de un chico – Cooper sonrió – pero es menor de edad.

Su hermano levantó las cejas, y se quedó en silencio. Blaine cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Sabía que diga lo que diga su hermano, Sebastian, Thad, el Rey de Francia o Dios, él iba a estar con Kurt, costara lo que costara, porque ese castaño se estaba abriendo paso en el corazón de Blaine, y el morocho no pensaba sacarlo de ahí nunca.

- Cuéntame como sucedió.

Blaine tomó aire, y empezó a contar desde que lo había conocido en el bar, omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que el chico era Kurt. Cooper no habló hasta que el morocho concluyó la historia.

Blaine lo miraba esperando que Cooper le diera la respuesta que necesitaba, para ir corriendo a los brazos de Kurt

- Mira Blaine, la verdad es que no sé qué decirte. – Suspiró, y Blaine bajo la mirada - ¿Vas enserio con él? Porque si todo esto es solo para divertirte, o pasar el rato, creo que deberías dejarlo, y no darle esperanzas al chico.

- No Coop, K… Chris en verdad me gusta, es… es tan perfecto… - suspiró con una sonrisa en el rostro – parece un ángel, es increíble en todo, desde cómo se viste, los gestos, sus labios, los ojos, esas piernas, la piel tan suave, ese pelo castaño tan perfecto… es… es… Hermoso. No hay otra palabra. Aunque cuando se enoja da miedo, cuando dormí en su casa y me desperté junto a él…. Simplemente me imaginé haciéndolo todos los días… - cerró los ojos disfrutando del recuerdo.  
Se quedó callado, sin abrir los ojos. Cooper lo miraba fijamente, nunca había visto ese brillo particular en los ojos de Blaine, y sabía que no mentía, Blaine estaba enamorado. Muy enamorado.

- Pues entonces dale una oportunidad a la relación. – El morocho abrió los ojos, con un brillito de esperanza en los ojos – Pero te quiero preguntar algo ¿Serías capaz de alejarte de Chris si él decide estar con alguien de su edad?  
Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor, clavó los ojos en el piso sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- Si es lo que le hace feliz, haría lo que fuera.

Cooper no dejaba de mandarle escrutadoras miradas a Blaine, que parecía muy concentrado en su plato de comida. Santana trataba de llenar la repentina falta de charla contando lo que estaba pasando en el Club Glee, Cooper trataba de prestarle atención. Mientras que Blaine ni siquiera hacía un esfuerzo para simular que la escuchaba. Al parecer Santana estaba tratando de catar su atención de alguna forma, y se le vino a la mente algo que le había dicho Kurt ese día a la mañana.

- Pobre Kurt – Blaine levantó la vista - tiene que trabajar en el taller del padre hasta que uno de sus empleados se recupere. – El morocho frunció el seño, Santana puso la misma sonrisa maligna que ponía Jeff – Va a tener que trabajar con este calor, seguro que debe estar bastante enojado. Todo sudado, lleno de grasa, y aceite, con la remera pegada al cuerpo, debe ser horrible – La joven se mordió el labio para ahogar una risa al ver como su tío ponía los ojos como platos.

Blaine se relamió los labios, la boca se le había llenando repentinamente de saliva.

El Impala necesita un par de reparaciones…..O puede que mañana repentinamente se corten los frenos….

- Al menos su presencia atrae a más clientela – Santana corto el hilo de pensamientos del joven Anderson.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Oh bueno, desde que empezó a trabajar empezaron a ir muchas más mujeres, a verlo a él más que nada, - Blaine se relajo – y hombres también. – añadió la morocha.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos. Los dos Anderson menores se habían olvidado de Cooper, que escuchaba la conversación con el seño fruncido intentando atar cabos.

- ¿Dónde queda el taller? – pregunto tratando de sonar inocente, cosa que no engañó a Santana.

- ¿Le pasó algo al Impala? – preguntó en el mismo tono de Blaine.

- Todavía no. – Ambos sonrieron con complicidad.

Después de esa conversación el resto de la cena fue un poco más ruidosa. Santana y Cooper hablaban de algún viaje que tenían que realizar dentro de unas semanas, y Blaine estaba tratando de encontrar alguna cosa que romper de su auto que fuera fácil de arreglar, pero que sería una excelente escusa para ir al taller de los Hummels y ver a Kurt.

Con solo imaginarse al castaño sudado, y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo lo hacían querer olvidar toda precaución y besarlo hasta que tuviera los labios rojos, y su miembro duro.

- Blaine ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Cooper.

El morocho se había puesto en pie de forma repentina.

- Sí, es solo que… - Santana apartó la miraba, con una sonrisa. Blaine se mordió el labio y corrió al baño.

_Cálmate Anderson, no pienses es eso, estas en la casa de tu hermano…. Esta tu sobrina…_

Unos cinco minutos después, cuando su anatomía se había calmado, volvió a la mesa y siguió comiendo, ignorando las risitas de Santana y las miradas de interrogación de Coop.

* * *

9:00 A.M Martes

El castaño entró al aula con el corazón en la boca. Sentía la respiración entrecortada, y no podía dejar de restregarse las manos sudorosas contra su jean blanco. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chandler, que parecía estar desnudándolo con la mirada, el castaño le mando una mirada cargada de veneno y se sentó al lado de Brittany, en vez de en su acostumbrado lugar al lado del rubio. Prefería estar una hora explicándole a la rubia que la raíz de cuatro no era un arcoíris a sentarse con Chandler y escucharlo hablar mal de Blaine.

La profesora entró al aula, fulminó a todos los alumnos con la mirada, parándose unos segundos más en Kurt, y luego sin ningún preámbulo les empezó a entregar las hojas de examen.

- Pueden empezar.

El castaño dio vuelta a la hoja, escribió su nombre. Al menos en eso estaba completamente seguro de no equivocarse. Fijó sus ojos en el primer ejercicio y trato de ahogar una risita.

-**Flashback**-

_- _Kurt no puedes no entender esto. – le dijo Blaine.

- En mi defensa son las dos de la mañana, estoy medio zombi porque a alguien se le ocurrió emborracharse y llamarme para que lo rescate, y cuando me invito a dormir con él tuve que agradecer mis clases de yoga porque hice las posturas más estúpidas para que no me pegara patadas, o me violara estando dormido.

Blaine alejó la carpeta que los separaba y se abalanzó sobre él. Cayeron los dos entre risitas bajas.

- Me encantaría ver esas posturas – pasó su lengua por los labios del castaño.

- Pórtate bien y puede que algún día te las muestre.

- ¿y si mejor me las muestras ahora? – le dijo de forma seductora contra su oído, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el pecho.

- La habitación de mi padre está arriba de la mía.

El morocho gruño y se sentó contra de respaldo de la cama.

- Bien. – Suspiró frustrado – sigamos. Luego de separar en términos, y despejar cada uno, tienes que multiplicar cruzado….

- **Fin Flashback** -

Bien, no había sido muy difícil. Le faltaban otros 3. Estuvo cinco minutos con la vista fija en el segundo ejercicio, hasta que decidió pasar al tercero.

-** Flashback** -

_- _Te propongo una idea. – Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Escuchaste alguna vez que si uno quiere algo es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa? – Kurt frunció el seño y asintió – Bien, cada vez que hagas bien un ejercicio tendrás una recompensa.

- ¿Cuál? – dijo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

- Un beso. – Kurt alzó las cejas

- ¿Nada más? Aunque sea de vos el beso, no es mucha motivación para hacer un ejercicio bien.

- Un beso de cinco minutos – Kurt se relamió los labios, y Blaine apretó las sabanas para no agarrar al castaño y besarlo salvajemente – con lengua, y luego un minuto de besos en el cuello. – El castaño sonrió y asintió.

- Prepárate, porque hoy te vas a ir con los labios hinchados.

Volvió sus ojos al ejercicio.

- **Fin Flashback **-

Terminó el tercero con duda. El cuarto era muy largo, y tenía veinte minutos para que se termine la hora y entregar. El quinto sin embargo le sacó una sonrisa, Blaine le había explicado un ejercicio parecido. Y lo había hecho bien.

- **Flashback** -

- Es increíble cómo hace quince minutos no entendías nada, y ahora los haces como si los entendieras.

- Cierra el pico Anderson y dame mi recompensa.

- Con mucho gusto.

Blaine se acercó a él, y lo acostó sobre la cama, posicionándose encima. Sus manos vagaron por el torso desnudo del castaño, mientras pasaba la lengua por sus labios.

- Abre la boca, pero no hagas ningún intento de besarme.

Kurt frunció el seño, pero obedeció.

El morocho pasó su lengua por la de Kurt, rozándola. Luego saboreo sus labios, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando. Repentinamente invadió la boca de Kurt, quien jadeó y trató de no devolverle el beso, tocó juguetonamente el paladar el menor con la punta de la lengua, luego pasó el aro por la cara interior de su boca. Parecía estar intentando memorizar cada pequeño espacio con su lengua. Kurt no pudo resistir más y lo agarró por los rizos acercándolo más a él. Le devolvió el beso de forma salvaje, juntando ambas lenguas y gimiendo cada vez que la suya acariciaba el metal. Blaine se separó de su boca.

- Terminaron tus cinco minutos.

Kurt gruñó, pero no protestó al ver que Blaine empezaba a morderle el cuello.

- ¿Cuál va ser mi recompensa si apruebo el examen?

Por toda respuesta, el mayor metió sus mano adentró del bóxer y lo masajeo lentamente.

- Eso, - chupón en el cuello – pero con mi lengua.

- **Fin Flashback **-

La campana sonó en el exacto momento en que Kurt terminaba el quinto ejercicio. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se puso en pie y le entregó su examen a la profesora antes de salir del aula. Ya se había sacado la prueba de encima, y podía respirar con más normalidad por lo menos hasta las dos de la tarde que era cuando le daban el resultado.

Había llegado a su casillero, para sacar los libros de su próxima materia, cuando sintió como alguien se paraba a su lado.

- Hola Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieres Chandler?

El rubio hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Solo quería saber si necesitas ayuda para matemática.

- No.

- Pero….

El castaño se dio vuelta.

- Te lo voy a dejar claro – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – quiero que te disculpes por lo que dijiste de Blaine. Él no es así, y no voy a "cambiar de opinión" solo por que a ti te dieron celos. Sé que no querías saber si necesitaba ayuda, porque si no me lo hubieses dicho antes del examen, así que te diré lo que realmente querías saber: Sí me gusta Blaine, es más no solo me gusta, me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de que cada vez lo quiero más, y Blaine me corresponde. – Chandler rodó los ojos – Me importa un rábano que pienses que eso es mentira. No lo conoces. Tal vez ya te diste cuenta pero él fue el que me enviaba las rosas todos los días. Solo para que deje de estar enojado, él fue el que dedicó una canción en el restaurante. Pero vamos a hacer como que en verdad querías saber si necesitaba ayuda en matemática: No, Chandler. Blaine me está enseñando, y con él por muy distraído que esta con sus músculos, entiendo. Ahora me voy a francés. Adiós.

Cerró la puerta del casillero con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dirigió directo a la siguiente clase.

14:00 P.M

Santana se había acercado a él para darle ánimos. El castaño temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca un examen lo había puesto tan nervioso. Entró en el aula, donde estaba la profesora sentada detrás de su escritorio.

- Hummel – levantó las cejas.

Kurt sentía como su corazón corría adentro de su pecho.

Le entregó la hoja. El castaño pegó sus ojos al pequeño numerito garabateado en una de las esquinas y sintió que se podía desmayar.

Salió corriendo del aula con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto divisó a Santana la abrazó. La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio la sonrisa del otro.

- Siete. – casi gritó, dio un saltito de alegría sin importarle la mirada extrañada de los otros. – siete, siete, siete, siete….

- Tranquilo Kurtie… - Santana lo trató de calmar, pero ella estaba igual de emocionada que él.

El castaño se separó de la joven y agarró su celular.

"Espero que tengas la boca descansada, porque la vas a tener ocupada por un buen rato profe. K"

* * *

Esa frase desató una guerra de mensajes hasta las cuatro de la tarde. Cuando el morocho recibió el texto de Kurt sonrió de tal manera que podía hacerle competencia al sol. Se tuvo que controlar para no ponerse a dar saltitos por toda su casa. Los Warblers, que estaban sentados comiendo junto con él, lo miraron de forma interrogante, a lo que Blaine no les hizo caso y le mando la contestación:

"¿Cuántos minutos exactamente? B"

"Siete. K"

"Estoy ansioso por recompensarte, mi alumno. B"

"Y a mí me gustaría devolverte el favor K."

El morocho boqueó al leer el mensaje. Se le secó la boca, tenía los ojos clavados en la pantalla del celular. Nunca había imaginado a Kurt en esa posición, pero ahora que lo hacía, no podía evitar desearlo. Tragó duro, y tecleo furiosamente la respuesta.

"Quiero verte. Ahora. B"

"Lo siento, Andersito. Pero tu "amigo" y tú tendrán que esperar a que termine de trabajar. K"

La sonrisa de perversidad que se extendió por el rostro del morocho era capaz de taladrar la mesa.

¿Blaine podrías dejar de mandarle mensajes porno a Kurt? Estamos comiendo. – le recriminó Jeff.

* * *

17:00 P.M

El morocho se estacionó a una cuadra del taller de los Hummel. Caminó con las manos en los bolsillos del jean, pensando en que escusa presentarle al padre de Kurt para justificar su presencia. Pero al parecer Burt no estaba por ningún lado del lugar.

Blaine se adentró más en el taller, y lo que vio lo hizo jadear notablemente.

Kurt estaba usando unos pantalones de jogging grises manchados de aceite, al igual que la musculosa blanca, que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Estaba inusualmente despeinado, cosa que lo hacía ver salvaje, su cara también manchada grasa estaba sudorosa, y Blaine era totalmente incapaz de sacarle los ojos de encima a los músculos de sus finos brazos. Estaba empezando a notar cómo se excitaba, y hubiese podido hacer suyo al castaño ahí mismo, si no se hubiera percatado de la mirada hambrienta que le mandaba su cliente. Se acercó sin hacer ruido, de espaldas al castaño, por lo que podía ver como el hombre de unos años más grande que él, con el pelo castaño oscuro, ojos penetrantes y un cuerpo verdaderamente sexy, lo miraba –o mejor dicho- lo follaba con la mirada. De vez en cuando se pasaba la lengua por los labios, y le sonreía de forma provocativa. El morocho sentía como le latía el corazón a mil por horas, y como la sangre le parecía arder. Sin poder evitarlo cruzó lo que lo separaba de Kurt con tres largas zancadas lo tomó por la cintura, lo que hizo saltar al menor, lo giró y le plantó un beso de forma salvaje. Sentía la respiración agitada de Kurt, y de reojo vio como este cerraba los ojos y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Blaine pasó una de sus manos por la cintura del castaño, y la metió rápidamente por debajo de la musculosa, tocando los músculos de su espalda, mientras que la otra se escurría por debajo del pantalón y de los bóxers sujetando posesivamente el firme trasero del castaño. Kurt gimió en la boca de Blaine, quien no despegaba su vista del hombre que lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. Quería dejarle bien claro que Kurt era de él. Metió su lengua en la boca del castaño, y empezó a acariciarla contra la de él, disfrutando de los jadeos del menor. Kurt se zafó de su agarre con las mejillas ardiendo. Sacó las manos de Blaine de su cuerpo y lo miró con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Aquí no Anderson. Tengo que trabajar.

Blaine le sonrió, se acercó para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios, para luego ir al lado del hombre, que lo miraba con diversión. En cuanto se apoyó contra la pared, cruzó los brazos, para abstenerse de estrangular al otro.

- Linda exhibición – dijo altaneramente.

- Espero que te haya quedado claro de que Kurt en mío.

- No creo que él sea de los que se conforman con poco.

- Cierra el pico. Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi ángel y te voy a romper cada músculo de tu cuerpo.

En ese momento el castaño, que estaba revisando el motor del auto del hombre, se estiró poniéndose de puntitas, y pasando el torso por arriba del carro, haciendo que su pantalón se ajustara con total precisión a la hermosa curva de su trasero. Ambos hombres lo miraron hambrientos. Blaine estaba a punto de apoyar su reciente erección contra Kurt, cuando el otro habló:

- Puede que parezca un ángel por fuera, pero estoy seguro de que grita como una puta cuando se lo están cogiendo.

Eso fue el disparador que necesitó para estampar un puño contra sus costillas. El otro se doblo por la mitad quedándose repentinamente sin aire. El morocho lo estabilizó con brusquedad, pegando su cuerpo contra la pared.

- Vuelves a hablar así de mi…. – se calló. _¿De su qué_? –…novio -_ ¿novio? – _y te dejo paralitico estúpido.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no es evidente que quiere que se lo follen duro? Por la manera en que para el culo al parecer le calienta que se lo cojan en cualquier lado.

El morocho le empezó a pegar en el estómago, sintiendo como lo invadía un sentimiento de ira. El otro no se quedó atrás, y le logró partir un pómulo con su anillo.

- Brian ya termine con el au… - Kurt se dio vuelta, y abrió los ojos como platos.

Blaine estaba sentado sobre las piernas del hombre, sangraba por pequeño corte en la mejilla, mientras que Brian tenía dos grandes cardenales en el rostro. El castaño se apresuró a separar a Blaine, que parecía querer matar al otro. El hombre miró a Blaine con odio, se subió a su auto, y salió del taller. Blaine fulminaba el auto al parecer tratando de hacerlo explotar con la mirada.

- ¿Qué mierda estabas haciendo? – preguntó Kurt algo molesto.

- Ese idiota te estaba violando con la mirada, me tendrías que haber dejado dejarlo ciego, estúpido ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirte así? Le tendría que haber roto una pierna, o mejor haberle pateado los huevos, a ver si podía seguir hablando después de eso…

- Blaine tranquilo – trató de calmarlo el castaño - ¿Qué me dijo?

El morocho volvió su vista hacia él, su mirada destilaba rabia.

- No te lo voy a decir.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no pienso decirte de esa manera aunque tú me lo pidas.

El castaño lo miró por unos segundos. Recordó como se había alterado cuando Chandler le había dicho imbécil, y repentinamente comprendió todo.

- ¿Me dijo puta?

Blaine apretó la mandíbula, y asintió. El castaño no podía creer que Blaine se enojara tanto por algo que le habían dicho a él, era tan tierno, tan protector.

Lo agarró de la nuca y lo besó lentitud, saboreando esos labios carnosos, el morocho no había reaccionado, pero le devolvió el beso automáticamente. Se abrazaron mientras disfrutaban del calor del otro contra su piel.

- Ven mi héroe – Blaine le sonrió, Kurt le tomó de la mano y lo acercó hasta una pequeña heladera, sacó una lata de cerveza y se la tendió. Blaine la abrió y tomó un trago, mientras el castaño humedecía un trapo y le limpiaba el corte. - No deberías ser tan impulsivo.

El moreno lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

- Dime que no te parezco adorable cuando te protejo.

- No me pareces adorable cuando me proteges – se acercó a su oído – me pareces muy excitante – le susurró con voz grave.

- Quiero ir a tu habitación.

El castaño le sonrió, y se acercó para besarlo cuando escucharon como se apagaba el motor de un auto fuera del taller. Kurt se separó bruscamente y se alejo unos pasos, unos minutos después entró Burt.

- Siento haber tardado Kurt. – fijó su vista en Blaine – Oh, hola…

- Buenos días, Señor Hummel. – Blaine se acercó y le tendió un mana. Burt se la estrechó.

- ¿Sucedió algo?

- No, yo solo me pasaba por el taller, para felicitar a Kurt por su buena calificación en matemática.

Burt sonrió, y abrazó a su hijo.

- ¿Cuánto? – le preguntó.

- Siete.

- Gracias Blaine. – le dijo Burt, con sinceridad.

- De nada, Señor. – repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea – Emm… Señor ¿Le molestaría que la próxima clase de Kurt sea en mi casa? Es que luego de la clase debo asistir a una reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo, y no querría llegar tarde.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos, y lo miró fijamente. Blaine se ruborizó, pero no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

- Oh no, no hay problema. – le sonrió a Kurt, y le palmeo la espalda cariñosamente – Carole necesita que la ayude con la mudanza de su hermana, solo vine aquí para darme una ducha. – lo miró fijamente – tu castigo se levanta solo por esta noche, puedes arreglar algo con Santana si quieres. Cierra el taller.

Sin más se dirigió hacia una de las puertas y desapareció tras ella. Kurt sonrió con satisfacción, y fijó su mirada en Blaine.

- ¿Qué es eso de la clase en tu casa?

El morocho lo rodeó por la cintura, y hundió su nariz en el cuello del menor.

- ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado?

- ¿Cómo en una cita?

- Cómo en una cita.

* * *

21:00 P.M

El timbre resonó, acallando las tres escandalosas risas. Quin se levantó del sillón y se acercó hasta la puerta. Casí cinco minutos después volvió al salón con una sonrisa.

- Alguien te trajo esto Kurt.

El castaño frunció el ceño. Pero sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la rosa color lila en las manos de su amiga. Casi al instante se puso en pie y le arrebató la flor y el cartel.

"Las rosas lilas significan muchas cosas, esta dice: Deseo. Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"

Santana se había acercado al castaño, y le había arrebatado el cartel de las manos. Teniendo cuidado de dejar la rosa a salvo sobre la mesa, corrió a la morocho.

- ¿Deseo? Espera reconozco esta letra - Kurt puso cara de pánico y trató de alcanzarla, pero Santana lo esquivó. - es de Blaine. Él es el que te mandaba las rosas - dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el celular de Kurt sonó. Santana le estaba contando a Quin toda su historia con Blaine, Kurt las fulminó con la mirada.

" ¿Quieres que te rescate de las garras de mi sobrina? B."

Kurt rodó los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Es muy tentador. Pero por alguna razón creo que si me vienes a buscar Santana es capaz de obligarte a quedarte en nuestra "noche de chicas" K. "

Sintió la mirada escrutadora de Quin, pero no le prestó atención.

"Además creo que serías sometido a un interrogatorio por Quin, ya que tu sobrinita le está contando. Si Quin le cuenta a Sebastian va a ser culpa tuya, y tal vez el suricato quiera castigar a su amante. K"

"No sabía que conocías al amante de Sebastian. ¿Te gustas los grandes? B"

* * *

"Sí, me gustan grandes K"

El morocho jadeo al ver la respuesta. Él no lo había dicho en ese sentido. Estaba sintiendo como Blaine Jr. se removía.

- Mierda Kurt. – dijo mientras se acostaba con las piernas flexionadas sobre su cama.

Tecleó una respuesta que estaba seguro que haría sonrojar al castaño.

* * *

Quin no se podía creer que Kurt pudiera estar saliendo con alguien mayor, pero toda "molestia" quedó superada por los deseos de saber los detalles.

_Si estas dos se juntan con Jeff sería un peligro._

Santana le estaba contando con una sonrisita de suficiencia que había pasado después de que Chandler se enterara de que había estado en la casa de Blaine. Kurt se sonrojó hasta quedar parecido a un tomate, y tomó un trago de su coca cola solo para hacer algo. En ese momento le llego un mensaje.

"Estoy tentado de secuestrarte, atarte a mi cama y follarte hasta que no puedas ni caminar, pero seguro no te importa, total te gustan grandes B."

El castaño escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca sobre la mesa de la cocina, recibiendo miradas asqueadas de las chicas. Sin pensarlo tocó el botón de llamada.

- ¿Kurt? – dijo la voz del moreno.

- ¿En qué diablos estas pensando Anderson? – en el momento en que lo dijo, se arrepintió porque casi un segundo después tenía a las dos chicas pegadas a su celular.

- Mmm… en estos momentos varios cosas que podría hacer con tu boca.

Kurt jadeo, y trató de escapar de la cocina, Santana y Quin lo agarraron por los brazos, clavándole las uñas. Kurt las fulmino con la mirada, y se acerco el celular al oído.

- luego te hablo – y cortó.

Se soltó de su agarre, y se tomo un segundo para tranquilizarse.

- No pienses que te nos vas a escapar después de eso. – le amenazó Santana.

El castaño dio media vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

- ¡Quieras o no nos vas a tener que mostrar los mensajes!

Kurt gruñó y se encerró con un portazo. Se sentó sobre el filo de la bañera, y se mordió el labio. Si Blaine quería jugar con fuego, él le iba a dar fuego.

"¿Qué exactamente? K."

La respuesta tardó más de lo esperado.

"Primero los besaría. Besos cortos y dulces para dejarte con ganas de más. Pero la tentación sería demasiada, y dejaría que mi lengua jugara con la tuya. Me encanta como gimes al sentir el aro sobre tu boca. Quiero oírte gemir Kurt. B"

Sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas. El labio le había empezado a sangrar de tanto morderlo, respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

* * *

"Y lo hago. Como te gusta. Gimo tu nombre, contra tu oído, haciendo que mi aliento choque contra tu cuello. Sé que te vuelve loco que lo haga. Eso te excita. K."

- ¡Oh Kurt! - el moreno gimió.

Estaba tratando de contenerse, pero sus traicioneras manos estaban bajando por su cuerpo a su muy medio excitado miembro. Lo mejor era terminar esa conversación lo antes posible, pero sus dedos lo traicionaron.

Mandó le mensaje.

* * *

"Te sacaría la camisa, botón por botón, lentamente, disfrutando de cómo te remueves abajo mío ansiando que mis manos toquen tu piel. Pero quiero torturarte, quiero sentir como te estremeces cada vez que mis labios acarician la piel de tu pecho. B"

_No te toques, no te toques, no te toques. Piensa en algo…. ¡El cartero! No pero ese fue Finn…..estas en la casa de Quin, donde… donde Blaine se tiro a Sebastian._

Se calmó un poco. Respiró varias veces antes de escribir la respuesta con manos vacilantes.

* * *

"No creas que me quedaría quieto. Te empujaría y quedaría arriba tuyo, haciendo ese movimiento de caderas que tanto te excita. Te sacaría la remera de un solo movimiento, solo para poder morder tu piel, marcándote como mío. Pero quiero más. Quiero sentirte entero en mi boca. K"

Cómo habían terminado teniendo sexo virtual era un gran misterio.

El morocho no lo resistió más. Sus manos se deslizaron por su hecho estimulando sus pezones, imaginando que eran las manos de Kurt. Lentamente fue abriendo el primer botón de su jean, cerrando los ojos, su mano se abrió paso por el jean y los bóxers, hasta rodear el ya excitado miembro. Soltó un gruñido, y empezó un masaje lento y angustioso, pensando en esa piel blanca pegada a la suya, en como esas piernas largas se le enredaban en la cintura.

- Mmm oh… Kurt… - gimoteó.

Su mano derecha empezó a bombear más rápido, mientras que con la izquierda se acariciaba el pecho. Bajo el ritmo, y respiro hondo unos segundos tratando de calmarse lo suficiente para mandar un mensaje.

* * *

"Kurt quiero sentirte, quiero que tu boca me saboree. Pero lo que en verdad quiero es hundirme en ti, quiero ver tu cara de placer cada vez que te embista. No me malinterpretes, no quiero tener sexo contigo, te quiero hacer el amor. B"

- ¿Bebe estas vivo?

Kurt estaba más rojo que nunca en su vida, por una parte por haberse estado tocando en el baño de su amiga, por otra parte por lo que le había mandado Blaine. Sabía que el morocho lo desvestía con la mirada cada vez que se encontraban, en más de una ocasión había tratado de meterse en…...sus pantalones, es más una vez le había preguntado si podía poseerlo, pero nunca se lo había dicho tan explícitamente.

- Kurt, si no contestas voy a entrar.

El castaño reacciono, pegando su espalda contra la puerta del baño por si intentaban abrir.

- Estoy bien, ahora salgo.

Mensaje.

"¿Kurt te estás masturbando? B"

_Mierda, Blaine para._

"Me tengo que ir. K"

"Eres muy aburrido Kurt. B"

* * *

El morocho sonrió al ver el mensaje, al final le ganaba su timidez. Cerró los ojos otra vez, y aceleró el ritmo sobre su miembro. Sentía como las gotas de sudor le bajaban por el rostro.

- ¡AH, KURT! – gritó cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó.

Su cabeza se enterró en las almohadas, y se quedó jadeando por un buen rato, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus parpados empezaron a pesarle, cerró los ojos, y se quedó en un entresueño.

_- Di mi nombre_

_- ¡Kurt!_

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

- Sebastian y la que te parió... – se puso en pie y buscó su celular entre las sábanas. No habían pasado más de veinte minutos, desde su último mensaje.

Respiró hondo. Le tenía que contar a Kurt.

* * *

El castaño había salido del baño, como un tomate. Quin y Santana, lo miraron esperando una explicación. Kurt solo negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento, las chicas no insistieron, pero el castaño sabía que tarde o temprano le iban a revisar el celular.

Cómo si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la canción "The Reason" comenzó a sonar, tono que solo significaba que era Blaine.

Algo sonrojado atendió.

- Antes de que digas algo te aviso que estoy con tu sobrina y Quin al lado mío – dijo el castaño apresuradamente.

Se escuchó como Blaine reía nerviosamente.

- En realidad, te quería hablar de otra cosa.

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta el sábado, para decírmelo en persona? - El castaño, escuchó la respiración del morocho, sin ninguna respuesta. - ¿Blaine?

- No te lo tomes mal, pero me da miedo cuando te enojas y es posible que te enojes cuando te lo cuente.

Kurt soltó una carcajada. Blaine era demasiado adorable.

- Bien, suéltalo.

El morocho suspiró.

- Cuando…. Esa vez que… bueno…. Cuando Sebastian y yo….

La cara de Kurt se desfiguró en una mueca de enojo.

- Entiendo. – Dijo cortante - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tal vez no lo quieras saber, pero Jeff insistió en que te lo dijera. Cuando yo estaba por….correrme – Kurt apretó los dientes. – Sebastian me pidió que dijera su nombre…

Se le humedecieron los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Lo cortó dolido - Es verdad, no quiero saberlo.

- ¡No! Alto, Kurt, no te enojes… lo que intento decir es que en vez de decir su nombre grite el tuyo.

El silencio se hizo en ambos lados del celular. No había sido la intención del morocho decirlo de manera tan brusca. Kurt por su parte, tenía la mandíbula por el piso, no sabía que contestar a eso. Se había quedado sin expresión alguna. No estaba enojado, por alguna razón que no sabía, no estaba dolido, todo lo contrario, estaba… estaba…..

En ese momento se escuchó como repiqueteaba la llave en la puerta principal de la casa, y el _suricato_ aparecía unos minutos después por la puerta de la cocina.

Kurt aún tenía el celular en el oído cuando Sebastian pasó su mirada por los tres, parándose unos escasos segundos más en Kurt, que sintió como su miraba le deseaba la peor de las muertes. El castaño, sin saber por qué, le sonrió maliciosamente. No definitivamente no estaba enojado, estaba jodidamente orgulloso.

El hecho de que Blaine haya gemido su nombre al oído del suricato era excitante y lo hacía que sintiera que estuviera con quien estuviera Blaine era suyo.

Sin ni siquiera saludar a su hermana, el rubio se dirigió directamente al baño, lanzándole furtivas miradas asesinas al castaño.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Estás? Sé que no te….

- ¡Cállate! No me enoje, todo lo contrario.

Silencio.

- ¿Eh?

Kurt rió, y eso pareció tranquilizar a Blaine.

- En cierta manera en lindo. Significa que estabas pensando en mí, aunque lo tenías a él. – susurró bajo, para que las chicas no escucharan. – debo colgar, Santana me esta insistiendo para que las acompañe a comprar. Besos…. – vaciló unos instantes. – Te quiero.

Cortó, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, aunque esa no era la primera vez que le dedicaba esas palabras, esta vez había algo diferente, algo más de amor en ellas.

Dejo el celular sobre la mesa, y agarró su sobre todo, antes de salir junto con las chicas hacia el kiosco.

* * *

_Estúpido adolescente. _

Sebastian cerró la llave de agua, se envolvió la cintura con una toalla, mientras que con la otra se secaba el pelo.

¿Qué mierda había visto Anderson en la _princesita_? Era joven, tenía que admitir que era lindo. Pero no era nada masculino, ni la voz, ni la cara, nada.

No era que él estaba enamorado de Blaine, por favor era Sebastian Fabrey él no se enamoraba. Solo quería un buen amante que se lo pudiera follar, cuando, donde, y cómo él quisiera, y no había nada más sumiso que un Blaine caliente. La verdad era que el morocho lo confundía, primero se la pasaba babeándose por dos años, cada vez que lo miraba, después lo rechazaba, una semana después lo tenía adentro de él…

_Pero no estaba pensando en mí._

La mente de Anderson estaba en _campanita._

_Idiota_

Se cambió con toda la parsimonia que fue capaz para retrasar su encuentro con el insoportable amigo de su hermana. Finalmente salió del baño y se dirigió directo a la cocina para agarrar algo para tomar, y acecinar al castaño con la mirada. Pero no había nadie. El rubio frunció el ceño, pero un celular vibrando le llamó la atención. Lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era el que estaba usando Kurt cuando él había llegado.

Había dos mensajes.

"Me alegro de que no te hayas enojado ángel. Quiero que te quede claro que Sebastian no significa nada para mí, y me arrepiento de haberme acostado con él. Solo quiero sentirte a ti en mis brazos. El sábado te lo voy a demostrar, después de esa cita no vas a querer estar con nadie más que no sea conmigo. B"

El rubio tenía los nudillos blancos te tanto apretar el puño. Abrió el segundo.

"Yo también te quiero, mucho. B"

Era suficiente. La situación se le había salido de las manos. Ese adolescente no le iba a robar a Blaine, tal vez no estaba enamorado, pero Fabrey era muy posesivo con sus juguetes.

Siguió revisando los mensajes. Al parecer ese angelito no era tan inocente como parecía.

- Suelta mi celular idiota.

* * *

El castaño se había adelantado a las chicas, solo para encontrarse con que el _suricato _le estaba revisando los mensajes. Los mensajes…. ¡OH, NO!

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Al parecer no te quedó claro lo que te dije en el parque. Blaine es mío _campanita_, y no me gusta que toquen mis pertenencias.

- Blaine me eligió a mí, sobre ti. Lo tuyo con él fue solo un polvo, a mi me quiere, algo que nunca sería capaz de sentir por una basura como vos Fabrey.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa si Blaine me quiere o no? Lo único que quiero es que me la chupe, y mis juguetes sexuales son exclusivamente míos.

- Estoy seguro de que Blaine, sería capaz de dejarte un ojo negro si se enterara de que te interesabas por él, mientras tenías novio. Seguro le encantaría saber que fue solo el chico que te ayudo a meterlo los cuernos a Jeremiah.

- Deja de hablar idioteces, y escucha atentamente – ambos estaban a pocos centímetros de sus rostros, con los puños apretados y las miradas fulminantes, Sebastian era ligeramente más alto que Kurt, pero eso no intimidaba al castaño. – Haz lo que quieras, enamórate, enamóralo, mastúrbate pensando en él, esperánzate de que algún día seas algo más para él que el próximo chico que se va a tirar, pero hagas lo que hagas o digas lo que digas, Blaine va a volver a mí. Tenga que hacerlo a la fuerza o no, Blaine va a ser mío.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta de la calle abrirse, y como las chicas se dirigían a la habitación de Quin, sin pasar por la cocina. Kurt sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Sabes suricato, tenemos algo en común, ambos haríamos lo que fuera por conseguir lo que queremos. Pero hay algo más que tenemos en común – se acercó más, quedando casi pegado al rubio – los dos escuchamos a Blaine gemir mi nombre.

Le arrebató el celular de las manos con brusquedad. Sebastian no reaccionó, tenía la mirada clavada en la sonrisita altanera en el rostro de Kurt.

El castaño dio media vuelta y salió de la cocina. Leyó los mensajes de Blaine y sonrió al ver el último. Antes de entrar a la pieza de su amiga, le mandó otro mensaje.

* * *

"Él lo sabe. K"

No tuvo que preguntar quién. Hasta en el mensaje se leía el tono frío de Kurt. Sebastian. El morocho salió del baño después de darse una ducha caliente, que lo había relajado. Necesitaba dormir, y pensar. Tenía la tentación de llamar a Jeff, pero no quería recibir otra sorpresa y que el rubio se le apareciera debajo de su cama, esos dos serían perfectamente capaces de hacerlo ahí. Se acostó, y se arrebujo en las mantas. Sentía la cama vacía desde que había dormido allí con Kurt. Quería tenerlo otra vez entre sus brazos, y ver como su respiración hacía que su pecho subiera y bajaba. Quería sentir los latidos de su corazón contra el suyo. Sonrió y se quedó dormido.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el celular sonó, despertándolo de un tranquilo sueño. Era Cooper. Atendió.

- Papá está internado.


	11. Chapter 11

**WOW! Casi dos semanas sin aparecer! No me maten, tuve dos lecciones y una prueba en una semana, y este capitulo se me alargo más de lo que pensaba... pero al fin lo termine! Así que como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios, los favoritos y a los que siguen el Fic! Amo sus comentarios! y sin más preambulos el cap...**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11: La primera cita.**

6:00. A.M Miércoles

Cooper le había cortado hace ya dos horas. Blaine estaba teniendo una lucha interna. Por un lado estaba su posición de hijo, que le insistía en que tenía que salir corriendo al hospital a ver a su padre, pero su lado gay estaba decidido a no mover un puto dedo por James.

Entre medio de esa guerra interna hubo un momento en que se quedó dormido.

- Blaine despierta. – alguien lo sacudió ligeramente.

- Blainey ya son las dos de la tarde, tienes que volver a la vida. – dijo la otra voz.

El morocho abrió los ojos con cansancio. Jeff y Nick estaban parados al lado de su cama, tomados de la mano.

Blaine tardó en que todos los hechos de la noche anterior volvieran a su mente. Lentamente se sentó y escondió la cabeza entre las manos. Estuvo así al menos unos cinco minutos antes de que los otros dos se sentaran sobre su cama.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Nick - ¿Te peleaste con Kurt otra vez?

El morocho negó con la cabeza.

- Mi… mi padre está internado. – La pareja ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa – y no sé qué hacer. Siento que debería ir, pero…él nunca me acepto, no se sí sería buena idea que vaya.

Nick miró con cara preocupada a su novio, que hasta ese momento no había abierto la boca. Jeff señalo la puerta con la cabeza, y su novio asintió.

- Voy a preparar algo para que comas – dijo mientras se ponía en pie y salía por la puerta.

El rubio gateo hasta llegar al lado del morocho, y se metió en la cama, lo abrazó por la cintura, a lo que Blaine se recostó contra él.

- Conozco a tu padre desde antes de que saliéramos del closet. Recuerdo como te miraba Blaine, el estaba orgullosa de ti. De cómo eras. Puede que hayas bloqueado esos recuerdos, pero yo aún veo como, cuando siempre que llegábamos a tu casa después del colegio él te revolvía el pelo, te abrazaba y cómo le sonreías. Digas lo que digas Blaine, su rechazo te dolió solo porque él era tu padre. Si la que te hubiese rechazado hubiese sido tu madre, tú solo te encogerías de hombros y lo mirarías con una gran sonrisa a James. El día en que me preguntaste si te podías mudar con mi familia para alejarte de tu casa, vi que había algo roto en tus ojos Blaine. Sé que la situación en la que estas ahora es difícil, pero en mi opinión creo que deberías ir al hospital al menos solo para despedirte, para decirle adiós, y cerrar este capítulo de tu vida. – Jeff pasó su mano por la espalda de su amigo, reconfortándolo. – Ve en memoria de los buenos recuerdos que tuviste con él.

El morocho se quedó en silencio, reflexionando lo que acababa de decir su amigo. Era verdad que no se hubiese sentido tan dolido si la que lo hubiera rechazado hubiera sido su madre, no es que no la quisiera, pero con James había tenido un vínculo demasiado fuerte, que se había roto en cuanto él les dijo que era gay. Sintió como lágrimas silenciosas hacían surcos por su rostro. Jeff tenía razón, como siempre, debería ir a verlo, solo para despedirse. Pero no se atrevía a ir solo….

* * *

10:00 A.M. Jueves.

Kurt había estado observando a Santana todo el día. La morocha, no se paraba de retorcer las manos frenéticamente. Miraba a todos lados como tratando de buscar algo, y cada vez que una animadora rubia pasaba al lado de ella, se la quedaba mirando por unos instantes antes de negar con la cabeza. Lo más extraño de todo había sido la reacción de la chica al ver a su novio, Karofsky acercarse, y aunque Kurt tratara de aceptarlo era imposible no odiar a la persona que lo trataba tan mal cuando Santana no estaba.

- **Flashback **-

Estaban en la habitación de Quin. Kurt aún seguía enfrascado en la conversación con Sebastian, minutos antes, cuando Quin hizo un comentario que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- No puedo creer que Dave aún no te haya invitado a una cita, hace ya varios meses que son novios.

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, y enseguida se le vino a la mente el comentario de Quin, hace ya un mes, luego de que encontrara a Blaine en la casa de Santana_._

_- No lo puedo creer ¿eres Darren? Bueno ¿el actor? ¡Dios Santana! ¿Cómo no nos habías dicho que estabas engañando a Dave con este bombón?_

- ¡Alto! ¿Estás saliendo con Dave? ¿Con Karofsky?

Santana fulmino a Quin, que al ver que había metido la pata huyo a la cocina con el pretexto de buscar algo.

- Te lo iba a decir… pero…

- Santana estas saliendo, con el chico que hace mi vida imposible en el colegio. Además soy tu mejor amigo, al menos deberías habérmelo dicho.

- Lo siento. Pero Dave paró de tratarte mal en cuanto empezamos a salir, por peticiones mías.

Karofsky no lo había dejado de tratar mal, pero sí había reducido los tres slushies a uno. En verdad quería a Santana. Kurt la miró, la chica parecía esconder algo.

- Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

Santana vaciló, y apartó la mirada.

- Aún no estoy segura si decirlo. Pero te prometo que en cuanto lo decida, serás el primero en saberlo.

- **Fin** **Flashback **-

Dave se acercaba, Santana lo miró con cara de pánico, pero se relajo en cuanto unos compañeros del equipo lo interceptaron. La joven agarró a Kurt del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cafetería antes de que Dave pudiera acercarse. El castaño la tironeo para que se detuviera.

- Santana ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué estas huyendo de Karofsky? Además de que no paraste de retorcerte las manos en todo el día.

- Lo siento, pero es que no creo estar preparada para decirlo.

- Sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea.

Santana miró alrededor, y al ver que no había nadie que los pudiera escuchar, se volvió hacia Kurt.

- Mira, hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que… no me atrae Dave… - Kurt levantó una ceja – En realidad no me atrae ningún hombre…. Ni siquiera Sam… - Kurt no entendía a lo que llevaba esa conversación – y empecé a salir con…. alguien, para despejar mis dudas. – El castaño empezaba a comprender, y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – y… yo … creo que…- la morocha suspiro y cerró los ojos – creo que soy lesbiana.

A Kurt se le cayó la mandíbula al piso. Miró a su amiga por unos segundos, y entendió por todo lo que estaba pasando, y agregándole el hecho de que su abuelo estaba internado, debería ser un desastre. El castaño la abrazó, y Santana suspiro en su hombro.

- Entiendo. – dijo, Santana le sonrió y se abrazó más fuerte. Al castaño se le pasó por la mente la idea de invitarla a su casa y comer helado, pero la chica necesitaba relajarse no deprimirse- en cuanto salgamos vamos a ir al shopping y gastar toda la fortuna Anderson en bufandas. – ambos soltaron una carcajada, y se encaminaron a una de las mesas de la cafetería. - ¿Me vas a decir con quién salías? Aunque sospecho que fue con una animadora rubia.

Santana se ruborizó.

- Con Britt.

Kurt le sonrió, sabía que las dos se llevaban estupendamente y la verdad no había sido mucha sorpresa.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja. – Santana le sonrió, y bajo la mirada. Kurt vio como Dave entraba en la cafetería y se mordió el labio - ¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Karofsky?

- No lo sé. Lo llevo evitando por varias semanas, creo que él sospecha algo, pero no quiero lastimarlo.

- Vas a tener que decirle en algún momento.

- Lo sé.

El castaño no la presionó al ver que ese tema le dolía. Fue a buscar su almuerzo, y cuando regresó, vio que Brittany y el resto del club Glee se les habían unido. Estuvieron hablando de las regionales por un rato, hasta que Kurt se acercó a la joven morocha.

- ¿Cómo está tomando Blaine lo de James?

- Escuché cuando estaba hablando por teléfono con mi papá, al parecer no va a ir a verlo.

- ¿Cooper no le dijo nada?

- La verdad es que él sabía que Blaine iba a tomar esa decisión. James nunca trató de disculparse con él, por haberlo echado de la casa.

Kurt dio un respingo.

- ¿Lo echó de la casa?

- Sí, Blaine se fue a vivir con la familia de Jeff, después de eso. En cuanto tuvo la edad suficiente para vivir solo, Cooper convenció a James de que le dejara la casa vieja, la verdad nadie sabe cómo logró convencerlo pero Blaine se pudo mudar a la casa en la que vive ahora.

- ¿La casa no es de Blaine?

- No, sigue estando a nombre de James.

El castaño no se había sorprendido de que Blaine no quisiera ver a su padre. Se había encontrado con James una sola vez, pero solo eso le había faltado para ver la decepción en los ojos del hombre al ver a su hijo.

* * *

15:00. P.M

Kurt entró a su casa pensativo, su padre le dijo que mañana tenían que ir al hospital para hacerse un chequeo ambos, a Kurt se le ocurrió una idea. Después de darle a Carole un beso y decirle que se iba a bañar, bajó las escaleras hasta su cuarto, se desvistió y se puso su bata, le sonrió a los bóxers negros con "besos" rojos que tenía guardado en la cómoda y se metió al baño con el celular en la mano. Abrió la llave de agua, y marcó el número de Blaine. El morocho respondió al instante.

- Hola Blaine.

- Hola Kurtie. – la voz parecía algo deprimida.

- Santana me conto lo de tu padre…. ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

- No lo sé. No tan mal…

- Blaine, mira mañana debo ir al hospital….

- ¿Te sucedió algo? – dijo repentinamente alterado.

- No, no te preocupes. Mi padre tiene un problema en el corazón, y debe hacerse chequeos constantemente, y yo debo ir para comprobar de que no sufra de lo mismo, pero estoy bien, es rutinal, y todavía no salió que tenga nada… así que despreocúpate. – Escucho como Blaine suspiraba aliviado, y eso le sacó una sonrisa – Lo que te quería proponer es si quieres que mañana nos encontremos en el hospital, nos atendemos en el de Westerville donde está tu padre, y si quieres te acompaño. Creo que deberías ir, al menos solo para verlo una última vez.

El morocho tardo en contestar.

- Creo que tienes razón. Jeff también me dijo que lo vaya a ver, pero no estaba cómodo yendo solo. Supongo que es mejor que me acompañes. Nos vemos mañana ángel.

Kurt se ruborizó.

- Nos vemos mañana.

* * *

16:00 P.M Jueves

Burt estacionó el auto frente a hospital, ambos bajaron y fueron directamente a la sala de espera donde tendrían que esperar su turno. Kurt miraba a su alrededor cada dos minutos, buscando a Blaine. Pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Pronto fue el turno del castaño, y en cuanto hubo terminado su chequeo le dijo a su padre que se iba a la cafetería del hospital.

"¿Dónde estás? K"

- Atrás tuyo.

El castaño dio un salto, y sonrió al encontrarse con Blaine. El morocho le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

- ¿Sabes en que habitación esta?

- Si, ven.

Blaine lo agarró de la mano, y lo condujo al tercer piso, se detuvo en el pasillo mientras observaba como una mujer morocha, bajita, de pelo azabache y con muchos rulos, hablaba con otro hombre vestido de traje. El castaño vio como apretaba la mandíbula, y avanzaba con paso inseguro. Kurt le dio un apretón en la mano, para darle ánimos.

La mujer tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, en cuanto levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine, le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo. El castaño quiso soltarle la mano, pero Blaine no se lo permitió.

- Gracias Blaine. Sé que fue difícil.

Blaine la abrazó con la mano que tenía libre. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. La mujer posó su vista en Kurt, y bajo su vista a las manos unidas de ambos.

- Él es Kurt Hummel, él… - lo vio de reojo, y sonrió al ver como se sonrojaba – estamos saliendo.

La madre de Blaine le sonrió, y para sorpresa del castaño, lo abrazó.

- Soy Elaine. Gracias por acompañar a mi hijo.

- No es ningún problema Señora Anderson.

La mujer le sonrió, pero su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver la expresión de Blaine, quien miraba al hombre en traje con fijeza.

- Mark está aquí para discutir algunos asuntos de la empresa. Tu padre esta consiente, y quiere hablar con él, y también con vos.

- ¿Kurt podrías quedarte con mi madre? – el castaño parecía algo cohibido pero asintió – ahora vuelvo.

Lo atrajo y lo beso delicadamente en los labios, luego se volvió y le cabeceo al hombre. Ambos entraron a la habitación.

* * *

James estaba recostado sobre la cama de hospital con los ojos cerrados, varios tubos empezaban en las máquinas y se perdían en finas agujas dentro de las muñecas y brazos del hombre. Blaine ahogó una mueca de dolor al ver a su padre en ese estado.

- James – dijo el hombre.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. Mark era el socio de su padre, y uno de sus amigos más cercanos, el morocho nunca se había llevado bien con el hombre, cosa que aumento al salir del closet.

Su padre abrió los ojos casi al instante, su mirada se clavo en Blaine, y luego en Mark.

- Blaine – su voz era rasposa, Blaine trato de contener las ganas de correr y abrazarlo – necesito que firmes unos papeles.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos, vio como Mark sacaba a regañadientes unos papeles de su maletín, y se los entregaba con un gesto de disgusto. Blaine los tomó, sin apartar la mirada de su padre. Bajó la vista y leyó, casi al instante sintió como la ira lo embargaba.

- ¡No puedo creer lo insensible que puedes ser! – grito – Vine aquí para tratar de solucionar todo, para decirte adiós, para que los momentos felices que pasamos salieran a la luz otra vez antes de que te fueras, y ¡a ti lo único que te importa es tu maldita empresa, tu fortuna, y las propiedades de los Anderson! ¿Qué es lo que tienes en lugar de tu corazón? – Tiró las hojas al suelo con brusquedad, sentía como las lágrimas caían por su rostro de forma incontrolable, pero no sabía si eran de tristeza, de rabia o de desilusión. Se acercó a su padre apretando los puños – Estas a punto de morir, y no te importa una mierda tu hijo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí después de todos estos años de ese odio hacia mí? ¿Por qué el hecho de que sea gay es una desgracia? ¿Por qué seguir mis sueños de convertirme en actor, en músico me hacen un inútil? ¿Sabes quién me enseñó a seguir mis sueños, a ser quien soy sin importar lo que la gente ignorante piense de mí? ¡TU PADRE! William Anderson, el único hombre al cuál admire en toda mi vida. – Blaine estaba llorando descontroladamente, sentía como se le retorcía el estómago – Sabes, en realidad él no fue el único hombre que admire… - se dio vuelta bruscamente – en algún momento de mi vida, cuando todavía no veía lo basura que eras, tú eras el hombre en el cual me quería convertir. Pero después te conocí. – caminó hasta la puerta, y volteó a ver a su padre una vez más. – No firmare nada, que la empresa se vaya al carajo, junto con toda la puta riqueza Anderson. Algo tenía el abuelo que tú careces por completo, y era amor.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad, y salió corriendo de la sala, cerrando con un portazo.

* * *

La mitad del pasillo se había quedado en silencio. Kurt miraba como la madre de Blaine, hundía su rostro entre las manos y comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente. Repentinamente el morocho abrió la puerta, y miro a Kurt por unos instantes antes de correr pasillo abajo.

- ¡Blaine! – lo llamó Elaine.

- Yo voy. – le dijo Kurt, y salió corriendo tras el morocho.

Llegaron a un baño. Blaine entró con brusquedad, dándole un golpe a la pared, y luego gruñendo de dolor. Kurt lo agarró por los hombros y se puso de cara a él.

- Blaine cálmate, te vas a hacer daño.

- No quiero que me veas así – dijo apartando los ojos de Kurt.

El castaño le sonrió y le secó algunas lágrimas con el pulgar. Se mordió el labio, le dolía tanto ver a Blaine así.

- No me importa. Te quiero, y no te voy a dejar solo. – Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

El morocho comenzó a sollozar violentamente. Kurt le paso las manos por la espalda. Se quedaron ahí lo que serían unos veinte minutos hasta que Blaine dejo de llorar. El castaño le limpió el rostro con agua fría, lo que se ganó una leve sonrisa de Blaine.

- Vamos. Tu madre nos debe estar esperando.

El morocho asintió, y ambos salieron del baño. En cuanto llegaron junto a Elaine, Blaine se tenso al ver a Mark hablar con ella. La mujer sonrió al ver como Kurt lo traía de la mano.

- Blaine necesito hablar contigo – le dijo el hombre.

El morocho simplemente asintió, y soltó a Kurt, quien se acercó a la madre de Blaine. Siguió al hombre unos metros más allá, donde al fin se detuvieron.

- No pienso dar vueltas – advirtió - ¿Vas a firmar la transferencia temporal o no?

- No.

- El testamento de tu padre dicta que si ninguno de sus hijos obtiene la herencia Anderson, todos sus bienes pasan a mi nombre, incluyendo la empresa, y las arcas.

- No me interesa. Haz lo que quieras con la empresa y con la plata, pero prométeme que vas a dejar a Santana y a Cooper fuera de esto. No hace falta que tengan más problemas de lo necesario.

Después de eso se dio media vuelta y volvió junto al castaño, que hablaba animadamente con su madre.

- Creo que deberíamos irnos Kurt – le dijo- tu padre te debe estar buscando.

- En realidad me acaba de mandar un mensaje, va a quedarse discutiendo algunas cosas con el Doctor Robins, así que tengo para una hora más.

- Oh… - Blaine se acercó y lo tomó de la mano – lo siento, pero tengo que ir con mis compañeros de trabajo al set. Serán las nuevas audiciones para la cuarta temporada y el director quiere que estemos allí.

- No hay problema, puedo volver caminando a mi casa.

Blaine se mordió el labio, pero asintió.

- Si quieres puedo llevarte yo. – ambos chicos miraron a Elaine, con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro. – de paso podríamos tomar un café juntos.

Kurt le sonrió, aún sorprendido.

- Me encantaría.

Blaine miró a su madre con todo el amor del mundo. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias por todo – le susurró al oído, estuvo a punto de separarse pero se acercó otra vez – en menor de edad. No lo lleves a tomar alcohol.

- Me di cuenta enseguida que lo era. Y eres demasiado protector.

Blaine se apartó con una sonrisa. Le besó la mejilla a su madre, beso a Kurt lentamente en los labios y salió del edificio, con una carga menos en el pecho.

* * *

Elaine se sentó frente a Kurt, que estaba algo nervioso. Estaban en una cafetería cerca del hospital.

- Dime – le dijo Elaine - ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Kurt abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido – no te preocupes, ya sé que eres menor.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio, y bebió un sorbo de su café antes de contestar.

- Diecisiete. – la mujer le sonrió.

- Y dime ¿qué relación tienes con mi hijo? Lo siento si te incomodo, pero me encanta ponerme en plan madre sobreprotectora.

El castaño rió y se relajo un poco.

- Bueno la verdad es que no es muy definida nuestra relación. Hace no más de un mes que nos conocemos y ya tuvimos más peleas que un matrimonio.

Elaine sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Puedo saber cómo se conocieron?

El castaño vaciló, pero luego de unos minutos empezó a desembuchar todo, entre tragos de café, algún que otro pastelito y sonrojos, Kurt terminó su historia. Elaine se había enojado tanto como él, cuando el otro le conto acerca de la aventura de Blaine con el_ suricato._

- Disculpe mi atrevimiento Señora Anderson ¿pero usted no debería estar en el hospital con su marido?

- En realidad James y yo hace muchos que no estamos juntos. Me fui de la casa unos meses después de que echara a Blaine. Desde entonces vivo con mi hermano y mis sobrinos en Westerville. Aunque nunca nos divorciamos, hasta semanas atrás seguía siendo la Señora Anderson, ahora estoy en camino de ser Elaine Pirell otra vez. El trámite de divorcio comenzó antes de que James se enterara de esta enfermedad. Pero por mucho que aún guarde rencor por lo que hizo, no puedo evitar recordar que lo conozco desde la infancia y que alguna vez lo amé.

Algunas espesas lágrimas habían empezado a caerle por el rostro. El castaño le alcanzó una servilleta, y la mujer la acepto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- Podría….¿Podría contarme como era la relación de Blaine con James antes de que Blaine saliera del closet? – dijo Kurt tartamudeando ligeramente.

- Pues la verdad es que su relación era increíble, apenas pasaban tiempo separados. Se la pasaban correteando por la casa como dos chiquillos y cuando Jeff venía a la casa, al final del día parecía que había estallado una bomba. – Sonrió con nostalgia y soltó un suspiro. –un día Blaine llegó del colegio con grandes moretones en el rostro, y sangrando por la boca. Apenas se sostenía en pie. A James casi le da un ataque. Cuando…cuando le preguntamos qué había pasado, Blaine nos contó que dos miembros de equipo de Football le habían golpeado por haber invitado a Jeff al baile de graduación. James le preguntó por qué había invitado a su amigo, y Blaine nos dijo que no quería ir con ninguna chica y que le daba vergüenza invitar al chico que realmente le gustaba, así que como ambos estaban sin pareja habían decidido ir juntos. – respiró pesadamente.- Nos dijo que los habían acorralado y él había intentado proteger a Jeff. No hubiesen salido de ahí si un chico dos años mayor que ellos no los hubiese ayudado. No sé si lo conoces, Nick se llamaba. James trató de calmarse, pero luego recordó que había dicho que le gustaba un chico. Blaine nos dijo que había descubierto hace poco que era gay. Dos días después James lo echó. Blaine solo tenía quince años, así que se fue a vivir con los padres de Jeff. Yo no hice nada, pero en cuanto tuve la valentía suficiente deje a James. Blaine me perdonó, pero sabía que lo había decepcionado. Para ese entonces él ya tenía su grupo de amigos, se había cambiando de escuela junto con Jeff, donde estudiaba Nick, y conocieron a Wes y Thad. Después de eso no sé mucho de la vida de mi hijo, ni de sus amigos. Algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento.

Se hizo el silencio, bebieron un par de veces más antes de que el castaño se atreviera a hablar.

- No sé si lo sabía, pero Blaine tiene su propia banda con sus amigos, también es actor de la serie "Dalton". Jeff esta con Nick desde la secundaria, Thad es el ligón del grupo, tanto mujeres como hombres, y Wes está en algo bastante serio con su novia Megan.

- Creo que es tiempo de que me una a la vida de mi hijo otra vez.

El castaño tuvo una idea.

-Trataré de convencer a Blaine, de invitarte a cenar el domingo al mediodía, a su casa. Yo estaré ahí. Claro... si usted quiere…

Elaine se puso en pie, y abrazó a Kurt con fuerza. El castaño sorprendido le devolvió el gesto.

- Sí, claro que quiero. Gracias Kurt, en verdad me alegro de que estés con mi hijo.

El menor se sonrojó, pero no podía estar más feliz.

El resto de la hora la pasaron hablando de temas triviales. Elaine era dueña de una cadena de ropa, Kurt casi se desmaya cuando lo invitó a participar de sus diseños. La mujer le mostró varios esquemas de conjuntos de ropa varonil para invierno, y se sorprendió al ver como Kurt perfeccionaba algunas prendas, agregándole detalles, sacándole esto o aquello, con la profesionalidad de un artista. Elaine lo invitó a pasarse por su tienda, y tal vez hablar de varios nuevos diseños, que él mismo podía crear. Kurt no dejó de dar ligeros saltitos en todo el camino de vuelta al hospital.

* * *

Burt se sentó frente a la mesa del Doctor Robins. El hombre tenía una extraña mueca en el rostro.

- Mire Señor Hummel, no quiero que se preocupe antes de que estemos completamente seguros…pero su hijo Kurt…

- ¿Le sucede algo a Kurt? ¿Tiene… también tiene…?

El hombre negó con la cabeza, mientras trataba de calmarlo.

- No se precipite Señor Hummel, aún no estamos seguros de qué se trata, pero Kurt tiene…algo….en su sistema que es extraño. Debemos esperar a los resultados del laboratorio antes de lanzarnos de cabeza con alguna respuesta, así que no se preocupe innecesariamente por ahora…. Pero este preparado para lo que pueda llegar a escuchar.

Burt salió de la oficina con la cabeza gacha, y lo nervios de punta. Aún tendría que esperar una semana para conocer los resultados, y ya estaba pensando lo peor.

* * *

21:00 P.M Viernes.

Kurt estaba algo nervioso, y no paraba de caminar en círculos por su habitación. Le tenía que mentir a su padre, una pequeña mentira, pero una mentira. Y algo que odiaba era mentir, por lo menos a su padre.

Sabía que no había manera de que saliera nada mal, pero aún así estaba nervioso. Había hablado con Santana y le había pedido que lo cubriera con su padre, y ella había aceptado con la condición de que se encontrara con Britt y ella en el cine para una doble cita. Kurt había aceptado, así que lo que faltaba era convencer a Blaine de ir a ver una película, encontrarse "sorpresivamente" con su sobrina, tener una incómoda charla de dos minutos en la que Santana le explicaba que era lesbiana a su tío, entrar a la sala de proyección, sentarse las dos parejas lo más lejos posible y no ver la película por obvias razones. Pero había una pequeña barrera que tenía que cruzar para estar completamente tranquilo, así que se encaminó escaleras arriba.

Burt estaba sentado en el sillón viendo un partido. Por unos segundos Kurt se quedó mirando como los pantalones blancos ajustados se les pegaban al trasero a los jugadores, y después se imagino a Blaine embutido en uno de esos pantalones blancos y se le hizo la boca agua.

- ¿Kurt?

El castaño se dio cuenta que estaba parado en medio de la sala, con la mirada perdida, y la boca abierta. Aparto los ojos de la televisión y se sentó al lado de su padre, que estaba algo raro desde que habían vuelto del médico.

- ¿Recuerdas que mañana tengo que ir a la casa de Blaine para la clase de matemática? – su padre asintió con aire pensativo – Blaine después de eso se tiene que ir a una reunión con sus compañeros de trabajo, y no me puede acercar a casa, porque lo haría retrasarse, y supongo que vamos a terminar la clase a eso de las diez, ya que debo prepararme para el examen de fin de mes. – Burt asintió y levantó las cejas – No me quiero volver a las diez de la noche caminando treinta cuadras solo. Por eso quería saber si me dejabas quedarme a dormir en lo de Santana, y el domingo a la tarde vuelvo a casa.

- Estas castigado.

- Lo sé, pero estudié, trabaje en el taller, aprobé la prueba, me disculpe por haberme escapado y es solo una noche, no es mi culpa no tener auto.

Burt lo miró, parecía querer salir con demasiadas ganas. Santana y Kurt se la pasaban pegados así que no le sorprendía.

- Bien. Pero te quiero a las cinco de la tarde en casa.

Kurt lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

En realidad no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse a dormir en lo de Santana, y la chica lo sabía. En realidad esperaba poder convencer a Blaine de quedarse en su casa.

* * *

16:00 P.M Sábado.

Las piernas le ardían para cuando llegó a la casa de Blaine. Kurt maldecía por lo bajo las jodidas treinta cuadras que tenía que caminar desde su casa. La puerta se abrió casi al momento. Kurt jadeo al verlo. El morocho estaba embutido en un ajustado pantalón rojo, que combinaba son la pajarita, tenía una camisa negra que le marcaba los músculos, y zapatos negros. El castaño ahogó una risita, al ver que los pantalones no le tapaban los tobillos.

Blaine le sonrió, y se lo comió con la mirada. Por su parte, el castaño se había puesto unos pantalones azules que dejaban poco a la imaginación, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos, y sus botas McQueen.

- Pasa – lo invitó el morocho. Kurt le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios y entró. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, el morocho lo agarró por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, lo besó con ternura, acariciando sus labios lentamente sobre los del otro. – te extrañe.

- Nos vimos el jueves.

- Un día es suficiente tiempo para extrañar tus labios.

Kurt le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- Yo también te extrañé.

Se miraron por unos instantes.

- Tengo planeado un largo paseo, así que vendremos tarde a casa.

- ¿a casa? Me sonó a que yo también vivo acá. – El morocho se ruborizó - No te preocupes ya tengo eso cubierto, mi padre cree que me voy a quedar a dormir en lo de Santana.

- ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar a dormir? – dijo de forma coqueta, empezándole a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Estaba pensando que entre tus brazos sería una buena opción.

Blaine se rió y lo beso una vez más. Luego agarró un sobretodo negro, y lo arrastró de la mano hasta el Impala.

- ¿Puedo saber dónde vamos? – le preguntó el castaño, mientras se subía al auto.

- A un parque de Westerville.

- Eso está a dos horas de viaje.

- Vale la pena. Después vamos a comer a un restaurante que sé que te va a encantar, y si quieres luego te muestro los alrededores.

- Veo que planeaste todo.

- Solo lo mejor para ti – dijo mientras le mandaba una sonrisita, y arrancaba el motor. Se quedó unos segundos pensativos. - ¿quieres después pasearte por el shopping?

- ¿El que está cerca de mi casa?

- Si, ese. – No especificó la verdadera razón que tenía para pasarse por ahí, quería que sea una sorpresa

- Me parece bien. Podríamos ir al cine a ver alguna película de paso.

- ¿Ir al cine para ver una película, o ir al cine a ver una película para no verla?

- La segunda opción.

Blaine miró con ojos lujuriosos la piel del cuello que le quedaba expuesta al menor.

Las dos horas siguientes estuvieron hablando con mucho entusiasmo. De vez en cuando el morocho seguía la letra de una canción, mientras Kurt se maravillaba con su hermosa voz. Llegaron a una parte en que la mansión de Cooper parecía una choza. El castaño miraba maravillado las construcciones sin dejar de sonreír.

A eso de las seis de la tarde el morocho se estacionó al lado de un parque, que parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. En cuanto bajaron del auto, Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta una enorme fuente de piedra.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto sonriente.

- Es hermoso.

Blaine sonrió aún más, si eso era posible, y lo arrastró hasta un grupo de árboles que crecían demasiado juntos.

- Tengo que confesar que el jueves no tenía que ir al set – dijo el moreno, mirándolo de reojo. Kurt levantó una ceja, mientras lo seguía por un destartalado camino de piedra. – En realidad tenía que preparar tu sorpresa. Cuando era chico vivía cerca de aquí. Mi… - tragó duro – mi padre nos traía a Jeff, y a mi todos los días. Después de años de venir, encontramos este camino que estaba totalmente abandonado, lo seguimos y nos encontramos con un pequeño claro. Ven, te va a encantar.

El moreno apartó unos arbustos, dejándoles paso a un pequeño espacio sin árboles.

La hierba estaba decorada con el rocío de la mañana, y llena de flores violetas y blancas. En medio del lugar había una manta roja. Kurt avanzó. No tenía palabras para describirlo. Blaine se alejó de él por unos instantes y se dirigió a un grupo de árboles. Sacó de un hueco, un bolso y comenzó a sacar algunos almohadones y a colocarlos sobre la manta.

- Todo listo ángel – le tendió una mano al atónito castaño, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se recostaron sobre los almohadones, sin dejar de mirarse. Blaine rozó la mejilla de Kurt con su mano, haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Amo cuando haces eso – le confesó el mayor. – es adorable ver cómo te sonrojas por un simple gesto.

- Eso hizo que el castaño enrojeciera aún más, lo que hizo reír a Blaine. Se acomodó de costado apoyándose sobre su codo. Lentamente fue bajando el rostro hasta rozar, sin llegar a tocar realmente, los labios del menor. Respiro varias veces, haciendo que su aliento acariciara la piel del castaño.

Se miraron a los ojos.

- Bésame – pidió Kurt.

Blaine terminó de unir sus labios. Los movió lenta y seductoramente. Sintió como Kurt succionaba delicadamente su labio inferior, mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los rizos. Blaine fue quedando recostado sobre Kurt, siempre manteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos. Cuando el aire fue necesario cortó el beso, pero empezó al instante a besarle la barbilla y siguiendo su recorrido por el cuello de Kurt, deteniéndose a lamer la nuez de Adán en el camino. Al llegar a la clavícula el castaño ya empezaba a decir incoherencias, y Blaine había empezado a succionar levemente.

- Mmm… me vas a dejar otro moretón – dijo el castaño, pero movió la cabeza a un lado para dejarle más espacio.

Blaine le ojeo el cuello sin dejar de besarlo.

- No tienes ninguna marca.

- No me la dejaste en un lugar que sea visible.

El mayor separó su boca del cuello del castaño con una mueca interrogante.

- Tengo un chupón violeta del tamaño de América en el interior del muslo – un sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara y su cuello.

Blaine esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante, y siguió besando su cuello, pero cada vez yendo más abajo, hasta que la camisa comenzó a estorbarle. Desató algunos botones dejando al descubierto el marfileño pecho. Percibía la mirada de Kurt sobre él y sonrió al sentir los dedos del castaño tirándole ligeramente de los rizos, cuando su boca atrapó uno de sus pezones. Lo delineo ligeramente con la lengua antes de succionarlo con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido ronco.

La espalda del castaño se arqueo.

- ¿Quieres tu recompensa por haber aprobado?

- Me la estoy reservando para otra ocasión.

Se besaron con urgencia, hasta que el hambre de comida, pudo más que el hambre por el otro. Se levantaron y después de guardar todo en el bolso nuevamente, se dirigieron otra vez hasta el Impala, y de ahí a un lujoso restaurante. Kurt no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara, al igual que Blaine.

La cena consistió en dos platillos de ensalada, algo de carne para Blaine, y dos enormes helados de chocolate. Blaine tenía que recordarse cada pocos segundo dejar de babear, pero no podía dejar de mirar la manera en que Kurt comía. Más que comerla, parecía que se estuviese follando la comida con la boca, de una manera lenta y seductora.

Al salir del restaurante se dirigieron directamente al auto. Kurt miraba extrañado como el morocho hacía muecas cuando caminaba, tratando de ocultar su semi-erección.

Blaine le empezó a hacer un Tour por todo Westerville, mostrándole los lugares donde había paseado de chico. En algún momento del paseo ambos se enfrascaron en un conversación acerca del matrimonio gay en Nueva York, y cuando Blaine se percató de que estaba manejando, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni puta idea de donde se habían metido.

Kurt miraba todo con una ceja alzada, y el morocho buscaba alguna señal de reconocimiento.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- No tengo ni idea.

- Si tú piensas que una cita consiste en perderse en medio de un pueblo desierto, vamos a tener que ver muchas películas para cambiar ese pensamiento. – dijo el castaño con una sonrisita.

- Admite que es algo romántico perderse en algún lugar desconocido, en un auto, con la persona que ama….- de calló repentinamente.

Ambos rehuyeron la mirada.

_¿Iba a decir amas? _– ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

_¿Me ama?_

_¿Amo a Kurt?_

El auto hizo un ruido raro, que hizo saltar a ambos. Blaine apretó ligeramente el acelerador y el Impala se detuvo. Se miraron por unos segundos, antes de bajar al mismo tiempo.

- Genial, lo que faltaba.

- No te preocupes, veo si lo puedo arreglar.

Blaine miró extrañado al castaño, hasta que cayó en la cuenta que trabajaba en el taller.

Miró embobado como revisaba el motor con el ceño fruncido. Se agachó ligeramente, y Blaine no se resistió a agarrarlo por la cintura y apoyarse en su trasero. El castaño jadeo de sorpresa, mientras el morocho le empezaba a dar besos en la nuca.

- Tenía muchas ganas de hacer eso desde que te vi en el taller lleno de grasa.

Kurt soltó una risita.

- No creo que la mitad de la calle sea un buen lugar para satisfacer tus fantasías.

El morocho se separo un poco sin dejar de abrazarlo.

- ¿Sabes que le sucede al auto?

- No, lo mejor sería buscar un mecánico con más experiencia.

Media hora después estaban paseando por las calles. El mecánico les había dicho que iba a tardar, así que habían ido a ver qué encontraban. Se metieron en varias tiendas, en algún momento Blaine le había tomado de la mano y desde ahí no se habían soltado.

Una vidriera en particular les llamó la atención. Entraron a una estancia poco iluminada, con olor a jazmín, mezclada con el humo de velas aromáticas. Había unas cuantas personas por el lugar, al fondo de todo había una barra, y al lado un mostrador algo desgastado. Por las paredes se extendían varias estanterías llenas de hierbas medicinales, para hacer té y demás. Ambos se miraron con una mueca de incredulidad. ¿A dónde rayos habían ido a parar?

Se dirigieron a la barra, tomados de la mano. El joven que la atendía vestía absolutamente todo de negro, tenía el pelo corto, y un aro traspasando su ceja. Blaine lo miró con mala cara cuando le ofreció una cerveza a Kurt.

- No es la primera vez que bebo.

- Eres menor.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan protector? Estaba bebiendo cuando me conociste.

- Y terminaste besándote en la esquina de un bar con un desconocido.

La risa de Kurt le sacó una media sonrisa, que se extendió cuando el joven le plantó un beso en los labios.

Fueron hasta una de las mesas y se sentaron. Kurt rodó los ojos cuando Blaine le arrebató la cerveza de las manos, y le dio en su lugar una gaseosa que claramente tenía menos alcohol que el agua.

- ¿Cuánto dijo que iba a tardar en arreglar el auto? – preguntó el castaño.

- Media hora más o menos ¿Por qué? ¿te quieres ir?

- No, pero la chica que está sentada en la esquina del local nos está mirando de forma extraña.

Como si la mujer supiese que estaba hablando de ella, se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme.

- Escalofriante. – susurró Blaine.

- La mejor cita de toda mi vida. – Dijo Kurt con sarcasmo, riéndose de la mueca de disgusto del morocho. – es una broma.

La mujer se paró frente a ellos, con un aire reverencial.

- Me presento – dijo, sacándole a Kurt una ceja alzada - mi nombre es Marie, os doy la bienvenida mi pequeño lugar de trabajo. – dijo abarcando con la mirada todo el local – normalmente la gente se acerca a mí, pero no pude evitar sentir la química que hay entre ustedes dos.

Al ver las muecas de no entender nada de los dos, la chica les sonrió, no tendría muchos más años que Blaine, vestía un vestido largo hasta las rodillas rojo sangre, era morocha, de unos brillantes ojos azules, piel tostada, y grandes pulseras de oro decorándole las muñecas.

- Los siento, no me eh presentado adecuadamente – se disculpo, tomó una silla y se sentó con ellos, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver a mirarla – soy Marie, experta en el arte de la quiromancia, lectura de manos – agregó al ver que no había ningún signo de reconocimiento. – Las personas vienen a verme cuando quieren saber acerca de lo que le espera en el futuro. Puedo sentir sus vibraciones, pero las de ustedes chicos me atrajeron como un imán. Tienen una química especial, difícil de encontrar. – Les sonrió, pero los otros no sabían cómo contestar. – ¡Déjenme adivinar! Tú _porcelana _eres casi un hombre, pero todavía eres menor, tú enano eres mayor de edad hace bastante tiempo, y por la forma en que me miran no les gusta que les digan de esa manera. – la mujer soltó una risita y dirigió su mirada a un molesto Kurt – Puedo ver que estuviste esperando a tu príncipe azul por mucho tiempo, y también veo que crees haberlo encontrado – Kurt se sonrojó hasta las orejas y le asintió levemente. La mujer se volvió hacia Blaine – Tú tienes una doble batalla interna. – lo miró fijamente a los ojos – por un lado quieres estar con la persona que sabes que amas, pero no quieres admitir que lo haces por miedo. Tienes miedo de que te deje, de que se aleje, y se vaya con alguien más, alguien de su edad. – Blaine rehusó la mirada de la mujer, con los ojos llorosos. Kurt lo miraba con el corazón galopando incesante sobre su pecho. – También tienes un peso de culpabilidad encima, algo referente con una persona que interiormente aprecias más que tu vida, pero que odias con la misma intensidad, sientes que tu deber era hacerlo sentir orgulloso, sin importar tu felicidad. Pero tu otra parte siente que estás haciendo lo correcto con tu vida. Es más esa otra parte, está segura que el lugar de honor que antes tenía esa persona, fue remplazado por alguien más. Fue remplazado por la persona que ahora amas.

El morocho la miró fijamente, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, y negándose a hacer contacto visual con el menor.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó, algo cortante.

- Ver sus manos. – dijo con tono entusiasmado.

Blaine parecía estar a punto de levantarse de la mesa, pero el castaño fue más rápido.

- Acepto. – el morocho lo miró con interrogación. – no creo mucho en estas cosas, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

La verdad era que hasta hace unos tres minutos atrás creía que todo eso de la adivinación, y la lectura de manos no era más que estupideces inventadas por los que querían despistar a sus clientes, y sacarle dinero. Pero al ver la mueca dolida del mayor, su creencia se tambaleo notablemente.

La mujer les tomó la mano izquierda a ambos. Las examinó con concentración, frunciendo el ceño, o sonriendo de vez en cuando, estuvo varios minutos, hasta que por fin hablo.

- Sus líneas de vida son algo perturbadoras. – dijo seriamente – Tú línea, _porcelana,_ está cortada. Significa que sufrirás un accidente, una enfermedad seria o un cambio repentino en tu vida. Mientras que la tuya – dijo dirigiéndose a Blaine – tiene un cuadrado en la mitad, significa que te dará protección en un tiempo en el que te será muy necesario, no física, sino emocionalmente. Pero también significa que desde ese momento tu vida puede mejorar. – Blaine tragó con dificultad, al igual que Kurt – Algo extraño es que ambos tienen exactamente la misma línea de amor, ambas se curvan hacia arriba.

- ¿Y qué significa? – preguntó nerviosamente el menor.

La mujer les sonrió cariñosamente.

- Que estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa, estarían dispuestos a darlo todo por amor sin importar en las consecuencias que vengan después. – se instaló un silencio extraño, mientras la joven seguía revisando sus palmas, pasó las yemas de los dedos por una línea en la mano del castaño, y lo miró fijamente, con algo extraño en los ojos. Pronto apartó sus dedos, los cuales recorrieron otra línea. – tu línea de vida se ve interceptada con tu línea del destino. Puede significar que a partir del momento en que ambas líneas se cruzan, apartarás tus propios intereses por un tiempo, y te someterás a los de otra gente. Pero luego se separan nuevamente, significa que tu vida vuelve a ser tuya. – cambió de mano – la tuya solo expresa que tendrás un gran éxito en las artes – lo miró por unos segundos, miró de reojo al castaño, y volvió sus ojos a Blaine – Tu línea de matrimonio, indica que será una unión larga, muy larga.

El celular de Blaine sonó. Ambos salieron de un transe. La mujer soltó sus manos, y les sonrió abiertamente.

Blaine miró su celular.

"¿Ya le metiste mano a tu angelito? J"

Cerró los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Estoy segura de que la persona que te acaba de mandar el mensaje, es tu cuadrado, tu protección en ese tiempo emocionalmente devastador. – dijo la mujer.

Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Jeff – murmuró el otro. Kurt abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. – deberíamos ir a ver si el auto ya está listo.

El castaño asintió. Blaine se levantó y saludo con una cabezada a la mujer, antes de empezar a caminar. El menor hizo un ademán de levantarse, pero se detuvo.

- Antes de que me dijeras que mi línea de vida se entremezclaba con la de mi destino, estabas mirando esta – la señaló sobre su palma izquierda - ¿por qué no me dijiste que significa?

Porque tenías que ser tú solo quien escuchara la respuesta.

Kurt la miró fijamente, y la mujer empezó a hablar.

* * *

Unos tres minutos después, el castaño había alcanzado a Blaine, que estaba discutiendo con Jeff. EL menor se había quedado pensativo, no entendía la última frase que le había dicho.

Era algo confuso. Blaine cortó la llamada, y le sonrió, antes de tomarlo de la mano, y encaminarse los dos al taller mecánico, donde habían dejado al Impala.

* * *

23:00 P.M

Llegaron al shopping, siendo bombardeados a mensajes. El celular de Kurt estaba lleno de textos de Santana diciendo le que si no llegaba a tiempo, se iba a perder la película. El de Blaine por otro lado estaban lleno de mensajes de Jeff preguntándole si se estaba divirtiendo mientras se violaba a Kurt mentalmente.

Al menos Santana se calmó cuando le dijo que estaban en la puerta de Shopping. En cambio Jeff parecía estar dispuesto a gastarse mil dólares de crédito en una noche. Corrieron hasta la entrada del cine, Blaine compró las entradas para "El hombre araña 4" (película pactada anteriormente por Kurt y Santana) mientras Kurt compraba los pochoclos y las gaseosas. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la sala, ambos vieron una escena que hizo sonreír al castaño y que se le cayera la mandíbula al piso al morocho. Santana estaba besando, muy apasionadamente, a Brittany. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia cerca de ellas. Kurt carraspeó, y la morocha saltó, separándose de la rubia. Miró a su tío, completamente sonrojada. Blaine tenía los ojos como platos, y una mueca interrogante.

- Hola unicornio. – dijo Britt, y abrazó a Kurt. – Hola, unicornio de rulos – le sonrió dulcemente a Blaine, quien le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Qué tal si entramos y dejamos las conversaciones incomodas para después? – dijo el castaño.

Ambos morochos asintieron, y agarraron a sus citas de la mano, conduciéndolas al interior de la sala. Cómo si ambos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, Blaine giró a la fila derecha de asientos, mientras que Santana arrastraba a la rubia hacia la izquierda.

Se sentaron en uno de los asientos más alejados de la pantalla. Blaine todavía parecía estar en shock, mientras que Kurt se había sumido nuevamente en sus cavilaciones acerca de lo que había dicho la chica del bar. El morocho miro al castaño con cariño, también recordando las palabras de la joven.

"_quieres estar con la persona que sabes que amas…"_

Se mordió el labio, no podía evitar pensar en eso. ¿En verdad lo amaba, o era solo un encaprichamiento como lo había sido con Sebastian?

"_Tienes miedo de que te deje, de que se aleje, y se vaya con alguien más, alguien de su edad."_

Sintió una leve presión en el pecho. Cómo si la simple idea de alejarse de Kurt le doliera.

Puso su mano sobre el apoyabrazos, con la palma hacia arriba, incitando a Kurt a tomarle de la mano. Al parecer el castaño no se dio cuenta, para desgracia de Blaine. Se giro para hablarle, en el momento que un grupito de chicos se acercaban a ellos. Al parecer tenían intensión de sentarse cerca de Kurt. El castaño salió de sus pensamientos, y miró con una ceja alzada la sonrisita que le mandaba uno de esos chicos, que tenía toda la intensión de sentarse al lado de él. El joven le guiño un ojo al castaño, y Blaine bufó. Kurt sonrió ligeramente, vio como Blaine se cruzaba de brazos. El joven se lo comió con la mirada, y el castaño sintió como el morocho le pasaba un brazo posesivo sobre los hombros. Sonrió, y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al joven, Blaine lo miró con ojos interrogantes. El castaño lo tomó del rostro y se lo comió, literalmente, a besos. Blaine vio de reojo como el grupo de chicos se alejaba de ellos, y la cara decepcionada del joven, aunque tampoco es que se podía concentrar mucho cuando Kurt le acariciaba la boca con su lengua, o cuando sus manos tironeaban sus rizos, o cuando su otra mano… dio un respingo.

- No te atrevas. – fue más una súplica que una amenaza.

- Tus celos son adorables.

Soltó una risita, y sacó su mano de la entrepierna del morocho. La película empezó unos diez minutos después. A ambos se les cayó la mandíbula al piso al ver lo fuerte que estaba el protagonista. Los primeros treinta minutos de la película estuvieron absortos desnudando con la mirada al hombre araña, en algún momento Kurt había dejado caer su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. El morocho estaba terriblemente adentrado en la película, pero la concentración de Kurt se disipó. Empezó a respirar lentamente, absorbiendo ese aroma a perfume dulzón, naturaleza y masculinidad que desprendía el morocho. Sin poder evitarlo enterró la nariz en el cuello del otro, y comenzó a repartirle suaves besos. Blaine cerró ligeramente los ojos y empezó a ronronear, ante cada caricia del castaño.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto juguetonamente el castaño al oído del otro.

Blaine no le contesto, dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado dándole más piel para besar. Kurt llevo una mano al pecho del morocho, y empezó a dibujar círculos con sus dedos. Se le ocurrió una idea, y sonrió con malicia. Quería probar el autocontrol de Blaine. Se estiró un poco más, dejando que sus labios rozaran su oreja.

- Nunca hablamos de lo que pasó en mi casa. – bajó la voz, volviéndola más ronca. Blaine se estremeció. – No sé tú, pero yo no pude dormir bien después de eso…todas las noches me despertaba jadeando, con una enorme erección, y el recuerdo de tu boca chupándomela. – Si no fuera porque estaba oscuro, se podría distinguir el color bordó de la cara del menor. El joven miró como Blaine, se retorcía las manos, y se aferraba el pantalón con fuerza. Sonrió, y vio como el otro se removía tratando de acomodarse de forma más cómoda, al final terminó abriendo las piernas levemente y Kurt soltó una risita grave al ver como empezaba a excitar al mayor. – Nunca te dije que me vuelve loco como tus manos me acariciaban. Me encanta sentir como me tocas, como me rozabas como si yo fuera el objeto más frágil del mundo. Quiero que me acaricies la espalda, con tus manos calientes, pero también quiero que me toques… más abajo…me encantaría sentir como me rodeas…

- Para… - Blaine gimoteo lastimosamente – no sigas…por favor…

Kurt se mordió el labio, y guardó silencio. Dejó que Blaine se relajara, antes de empezar a bajar su mano por su pecho, lentamente. Blaine se tensó, pero no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlo. El castaño estaba disfrutando de lo lindo ver como el otro parecía debatirse en dejarse tocar, o sacarse la mano de Kurt de encima. El menor bajo su mano, y rozó muy levemente el casi imperceptible bulto en el pantalón rojo de Blaine, sintiendo como este se agrandaba.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente cómo te imaginaba antes de conocerte en persona? Todos los jueves veía Dalton, y terminaba masturbándome en la ducha, al imaginar tu cuerpo desnudo solo vestido con esa corbata. – en realidad eso último se le había ocurrido en ese momento, pero veía que Blaine estaba tratando de controlarse. Se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de desesperación, desordenándose su pelo con demasiado gel. – pero ahora creo que no hay nada más excitante que imaginarte desnudo con una pajarita roja rodeando tu cuello.

El morocho se volteó bruscamente, y atrapo los labios de Kurt. Lo beso violentamente, haciendo que el castaño jadeara a los pocos segundos.

- ¿Estás intentando hacer que te viole en medio de la sala de un cine, o simplemente quieres que te viole duramente en la sala de un cine?

- ¿La segunda opción?

Blaine casi lo cumple, pero el final de la película los tomó por sorpresa. Ambos miraron la pantalla, por donde estaban pasando los créditos. Kurt bajó la mirada, y vio como el morocho tenía un notable bulto entre las piernas, los labios rojos, las pupilas dilatadas, estaba despeinado, y parecía que hubiese corrido una maratón.

Se levantó sin poder dejar de sonreír, el morocho se levanto con una mueca. Empezaron a caminar para la salida, y Kurt no se resistió. Se rió de tal manera que atrajo las miradas de varias personas a su alrededor. Blaine se ruborizó hasta alcanzar un tono bordó preocupante, lo que hizo que el castaño se le descostillara de risa en la cara. Salieron de la sala del cine, con un Kurt casi sin aire, riéndose a carcajada limpia de cómo caminaba el mayor. Un Blaine ruborizado, excitado, y queriendo acorralar a Kurt en una esquina y besarlo hasta tragarse todas esas hermosas risas. Por la misma puerta salieron las dos chicas, también algo despeinadas.

Blaine se excuso para ir al baño, mandándole una mirada fulminante al castaño, quien se relamió los labios, y le dijo que iban a estar en un café cercano a las vidrieras. El morocho al ver el gesto sintió un fuerte tirón en su entrepierna, y corrió al baño más cercano.

En cuanto volvió, unos diez minutos después, parecía más relajado, sin el bulto en sus pantalones, pero con la mirada llena de deseo contenido. Kurt arrastró a Brittany a pedir más café, para dejarles un tiempo para hablar a tío y sobrina. Y para escapar de esos ojos lujuriosos que parecían querer comérselo.

- Es muy linda. – dijo el morocho, refiriéndose a la rubia.

- Si –suspiro Santana, mandándole un vistazo desde la mesa.

- ¿Desde cuándo están saliendo?

- Un par de semanas, pero la verdad no estábamos saliendo…yo solo quería despejar mis dudas, y Britt me dijo que no tenía problemas con ayudarme…pero ahora…

- ¿La quieres demasiado y no sabes como decírselo?

Santana se volvió a su tío, que la miraba con ojos comprensivos.

- Veo que no soy la única que pasa por lo mismo. – Blaine le sonrió, y negó con la cabeza - ¿tanto quieres a Kurt?

- Sí – le sorprendió su propia seguridad, ninguna vacilación al responder. "_quieres estar con la persona que sabes que amas…" _El morocho sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. – pero no sé como decírselo. Ni siquiera sé si Kurt…siente lo mismo…

- Conozco a Kurt más que nadie tío. Te puedo asegurar que siente lo mismo, y si no lo hace, si no te arriesgas jamás lo sabrás, y tal vez pase demasiado tiempo, y en algún momento puede ser tarde…

El morocho cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir cuando escucho los característicos andares del castaño. Kurt se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa, y el morocho vio como la rubia miraba a su sobrina con adoración.

- Tal vez deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

La morocha apartó la mirada con una sonrisa.

Pasaron una hora hablando. Ignoraron olímpicamente el tema de la película, por qué sabían secretamente que ninguno de los cuatro le había prestado verdadera atención.

Santana estaba algo sorprendida, y aliviada, de que Blaine no le preguntara nada acerca de su sexualidad. Sabía que su tío, todavía no superaba el shock inicial, pero parecía que se llevaba maravillosamente con la rubia.

Blaine estaba pensando seriamente acogotar con sus propias manos a su amigo. Jeff parecía dispuesto a sacarlo de las casillas. No había parado ni un solo segundo de mandarle mensajes. Cuando Kurt le pidió el celular, Blaine se ruborizó y se negó rotundamente a mostrarle los mensajes. Solo bastó una ceja alzada y que el castaño lo mirara fijamente, para que el mayor se rindiera y le diera el celular. Lo bueno de esa situación era que el café no estaba caliente, para cuando el castaño se atraganto, y tampoco que este manchara su ropa, porque Blaine estaba seguro que le podía dar un ataque.

"¿Ya le metiste mano a tu angelito? J"

"Blaine después de tu hermoso discurso, en el cual me quedo completamente claro que querías que me metiera un árbol en el culo, no puedo hacer más que preocuparme por la dulce alma de Kurt. Definitivamente tu mente sucia puede sacar lo peor de vos. J"

"Pero a decir verdad, no creo que Kurt sea tan angelical. Según lo que nos contaste tu ángel tiene dos hermosos cuernitos para sostener la aureola. J"

"Si me sigues sin contestar me las vas a pagar caro. J"

"Dado que soy un buen amigo que se sacrifica por su familia, les voy a dejar tu casa para los dos. Solo te pido que no queden manchas raras en tu sillón, para eso estamos Nick y yo. J"

"Si me sigues insultando, te voy a dejar un moretón del tamaño del ego de Thad. Ah…recomendación de amigo: cuando llegues a tu casa trata de dejar que Kurt apoye un pie, antes de estrellarlo contra una pared y aprovecharte de él. J"

"Por tu silencio supongo que me estarás puteando interiormente, o más bien totalmenente avergonzado y haciendo una te tus preguntas existenciales: ¿Cómo pudo saber Jeff que deseo follarme a Kurt contra una pared? Amigo, por si no lo sabías, hablas dormido. La próxima vez no seré tan bueno, y te voy a despertar antes de que empieces a disfrutar del sueño. J"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta si Kurt va a dormir con vos, te recomiendo que duermas con esposas (Blaine no estoy hablando de eso ¡Pervertido!) y con un pantalón de metal, por lo menos así no se te va a notar lo mucho que te encanta soñar con él en diferentes situaciones (posturas). J"

"¿Sabes que si sigues sin contestarme no voy a dejar de mandarte mensajes? Y va a ser peor, porque te voy a arruinar toda la diversión. J"

"Blaine deja de usar esas ideas obscenas contra mí, y dedícate a contarme lo que pasa en tu cita. J"

"No tengo ganas, y te prometí de que te iba a dejar la casa vacía, así que deja de mandarme a que me follen, o le mostrare a Kurt las perversidades que dices cuando duermes. J"

"¿En verdad crees que no sería capaz? Además Kurt sí me va a creer, porque tengo pruebas. ¿No te preguntaste por qué tu cámara desapareció misteriosamente? J"

"¡TARDE! Pase los vídeos a mi notbook, hice copias, se las mande a los chicos, las pase a CD, y tengo muy buenos escondites donde serías incapaz de llegar. (Sí, Blaine sentite ofendido, son lugares altos) J"

"¡NO TE LOS VOY A DAR ANDERSON! ¿Qué parte de soborno no entiendes? Si quieres te puedo dar unos ejemplos, para que me creas. J"

"Ejemplo 1: después de que llegaste de la casa de Kurt, si ESE día, te fuiste a dormir. Nick quería ir a despertarte a eso de las cinco, así que fuimos todos con intensión de tirarte un balde agua (idea de Thad) En cuanto entramos a la pieza Blaine Jr. nos saludo alegremente. (Ya puedo ver tu cara de desesperación total cuando leas esto) no te preocupes no te vimos nada que no hayamos visto antes. Como debes suponer Thad tenía su celular en la mano más rápido de lo que tardas en decir 'hola'. Vayamos al punto, al parecer te estabas tirando a Kurt contra un piano, y el angelito estaba bañado en chocolate (sí, eres muy elocuente cuando dormís). ¿Necesitas otro ejemplo o me vas a empezar a contar que está pasando? J."

La cara color escarlata del castaño se podía haber visto desde Noruega. Blaine estaba decidido a no hacer contacto visual con el menor. Santana los miraba con las cejas alzadas, y Brittany estaba en su mundo. Kurt se había olvidado de cómo tenía que cerrar la boca, miró a Blaine de reojo y vio que tenía el mismo color que mu pantalón. La morocha al ver que no iba a conseguir una explicación de parte de su tío, miró a Kurt con cara de "me lo cuantas más tarde" y tomó a la rubia de la mano. Se pusieron en pie y se despidieron de los otros dos, ya que ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde.

Se instaló un silencio, no incómodo, pero extraño.

Blaine miraba su café, ya frío, queriendo ahogarse en este. Y el castaño no sabía si reírse, putear a Jeff, o mirar a Blaine, buscando una explicación. El morocho carraspeó y Kurt levantó la mirada.

- ¿Quieres caminar? – le pregunto con vergüenza.

- Claro.

Se pusieron en pie, y Blaine le tendió una mano, que el castaño aceptó. Le devolvió el celular, pero agarró el suyo y le mandó un mensaje al rubio.

"Quiero esos videos. K"

Estuvieron una media hora sin hablar, solo caminando de la mano mirando las vidrieras. Los dos aún no habían regresado a su color normal. Cada cinco minutos se escuchaba como el celular de Blaine vibraba con otro mensaje de Jeff. El rubio le había contestado el mensaje de Kurt con una única palabra.

"¡Pervertido! J"

El castaño suponía que se los iba a dar después.

Entraron a una tienda GAP, y a Kurt se le iluminaron los ojos. Blaine le dijo que eligiera lo que quiera que él se lo compraba, y después salió para hablar con Jeff por teléfono.

El castaño miraba a todos lados sin decidirse.

- ¿Buscas algo?

Kurt se dio vuelta, y se encontró con un chico entre rubio y castaño, con el pelo largo, y lindos ojos verdes. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del lugar, y tenía una plaquita con su nombre: Jeremiah.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par, miró al chico otra vez, el nombre, y otra vez al chico.

- Eh…no, estaba viendo… - respondió sin sacarle el ojo de encima.

El otro le sonrió, y le tendió una mano.

- Jeremiah, soy dependiente del local. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a que encuentres algo que te guste.

El castaño le estrechó la mano.

- Kurt.

Estuvieron un rato mirando ropa. Kurt se repetía a sí mismo que era demasiada coincidencia, además de que seguramente no era el único Jeremiah de Ohio. Sacando el hecho de que tal vez ese era el novio de _timón_, era bastante amigable, sabía de ropa, y a Kurt le estaba cayendo bien. Era bastante obvio que era gay, el peinado lo delataba.

El castaño se estaba preguntando donde mierda se había metido Blaine, cuando se les acercó una chica.

- Jere el celular no para de sonar ¿quieres que lo atienda yo, y le diga que estas ocupado?

El otro suspiro, y agarró el celular.

- No gracias, ve a atender. – La chica asintió y se fue. – Lo siento, pero debo contestar. Mi novio puede ser muy pesado a veces.

El castaño le sonrió y asintió, pero no le pasó por el alto que tenía novio.

- Hola. – dijo el chico. - ¿Qué quieres? – esperó, y al parecer la respuesta no le gusto nada – no puedo estoy trabajando, y lo sabes. – otra pausa. El chico parecía querer enterrar a su novio con vida. – ¡Estoy arto de que me llames solo cuando estas caliente Sebastian!

Si el castaño hubiese tenido algo en la boca, seguro lo hubiese escupido. Se paralizó, y aguzó el oído, mientras hacía que revisaba una remera.

_Es coincidencia, es coincidencia. Seguro hay cientos de Jeremiahs que tienen como novio a un tal Sebastian, que al parecer nada más quiere que se lo tiren. COINCIDENCIA._

- ¡FABREY! –_ okey no era coincidencia, ese era el novio de la zorra.- _¿Por qué no te vas a revolcar con el hermanito de Anderson?- _porque se lo robé - _ ¡Me hartaste! Consíguete otro juguete, yo no voy a seguir con esto.

Le cortó. El joven parecía querer romperle una pierna a alguien.

- Los siento – se disculpó. – Pero mi… ex… me saca de las casillas.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Eh?

- Digo… que te entiendo… conozco a una persona muy parecía a él.

El joven le sonrió, y empezaron a caminar otra vez. El castaño se hizo una nota mental de acercarse al chico, para obtener información.

Kurt encontró unos pantalones que lo derritieron, y se fue a probárselos al cambiador, olvidándose momentáneamente de Sebastian.

* * *

- No es mi culpa que le hayas dado el celular.

- Me encantaría estrangularte. – el morocho suspiró – pero no quería hablar de eso. ¿Está listo el regalo?

- Sip, lo puedes ir a buscar cuando quieras.

- Excelente. Gracias Jeff – estaba a punto de cortar, pero se detuvo – no me mandes más mensajes o te juro que te saco las llaves de mi casa.

El rubio se rió y cortó.

El morocho pasó por la tienda, para recoger el regalo de Kurt, y después se dirigió a GAP. Llegó y, se dirigió a uno de los chicos que estaba por ahí.

- ¿Kurt?

- Emmm…sí.

- Oh, se está cambiando ahí. – dijo antes de mirarlo de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido. Blaine se estaba dando la vuelta, cuando el chico lo detuvo – Disculpa ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- Blaine lo miró con una mueca de interrogación, pero asintió. - ¿Te llamas Blaine Anderson?

- Sí – dijo cada vez más confundido. Interiormente le rezó a quien quiera que gobernara el mundo, para que el chico no sea otro vidente. Con uno era suficiente - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Conoces a Sebastian Fabrey? – le dijo sin responderle la pregunta.

- Sí, es el amigo de mi hermano.

- ¿De qué conoces a Kurt?

- ¿Es un interrogatorio y no me di cuenta? ¿y a ti que te importa? Estoy saliendo con él.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguió doblando remeras. Blaine lo miró una vez más con el seño fruncido y se fue a esperar al castaño.

En cuanto salió, unos cinco minutos después, al morocho se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

_¡Santos pantalones amarillos!_

Tragó duro, y el castaño le sonrió al verlo.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó, dando una vueltita. Blaine estaba babeando, y se le había ido repentinamente la voz. – no lo sé, creo que me queda un poco ajustado.

_¡¿Un poco?!_

- Blaine. – el castaño lo miró, pero el morocho no despegó la vista de la entrepierna del otro. –Blaine – lo llamó otra vez. Se acercó al otro, y le plantó un beso, cosa que hizo que el morocho volviera de su fantasía. Kurt, al que no había pasado desapercibido el escrutinio del otro, le sonrió con picardía. - ¿te gusta? – Blaine asintió con entusiasmo - ¿Se me ajusta bien al cuerpo?

- Perfectamente – dijo en un susurro.

El castaño se rió, y volvió al cambiador, contoneando las caderas de manera provocativa. Unos veinte minutos después, salían del local, Kurt con un nuevo pantalón, y Blaine con una nueva debilidad.

Estuvieron paseando tranquilamente, hasta que Blaine terminó de volver a la realidad y arrastró al otro fuera del Shopping. Kurt pensaba que lo iba a llevar al Impala, pero lo hizo rodear la cuadra y meterse por un camino de asfalto, que se iba adentrando en un parquecito, que el castaño nunca había visto.

En medio del lugar, que estaba escasamente iluminado por un par de farolas, había un estanque que era atravesado por un puentecito de madera. El morocho lo llevó hasta el medio y lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta?

El castaño miraba a su alrededor con los ojos brillosos.

- Es increíble. ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Digamos que tengo rincones secretos en todos lados.

El morocho tomó el rostro de Kurt entre sus manos.

- Eres muy hermoso. – susurro.

- Tú también.

Se estiró ligeramente para alcanzar sus labios, en el exacto momento que sonaba el celular. Kurt soltó una risita, y Blaine cerró los ojos. Miró la pantallita del celular con el nombre de su amigo, y luego miro a Kurt.

- Creo que es hora de que me vaya comprando un celular nuevo.

Kurt no lo entendió, pero abrió los ojos como platos al ver como Blaine revoleaba el celular al agua. Siguieron el camino del aparato hasta que se interno con un chapoteo en el estanque.

- Ahora ¿En qué estábamos? – dijo, antes de tomar su rostro nuevamente y besarlo.

El castaño soltó una risita, ahogada por los labios de Blaine. El menor le devolvió el beso, pasando su lengua por los labios del otro pidiendo acceso a su boca, Blaine se lo concedió y ambos soltaron un gemido cuando sus lenguas se juntaron. Kurt se separó casi sin aire.

- Impulsivo. – Blaine se rió – Jeff te va a matar cuando se entere.

- No si me proteges.- El otro levantó una ceja. – No soy el único que te tiene miedo cuando te enojas.

El castaño rodó los ojos, y lo besó otra vez.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos yendo para tu casa? – pregunto el menor, que se sentía algo cansado.

- Espera antes… quería darte algo. – rebuscó en un bolsillo interior de su sobretodo y saco una cajita alargada, y finita, de color rojo. – Mira, sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera, y también de que esto va a tener que quedar entre nosotros, pero en verdad Kurt te quiero tanto que haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz. – respiró hondo – Solo me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, y saber que cuando no estamos juntos sigues siendo mío – sentía calor en las mejillas. – ¿Quieres….quieres ser mi novio? – El castaño abrió la boca, pero no salió nada – quiero que tengas esto– abrió la cajita, y Kurt soltó una exclamación. – espero que te guste, y si tu respuesta es no, aún así quiero que lo conserves.

Se quedó callado. Kurt no podía apartar los ojos de él. Blaine se mordía el labio con nerviosismo.

El menor cayó en la cuenta de que Blaine esperaba una respuesta, pero la voz seguía sin salir, así que lo tomó de la nuca y lo besó lentamente, sus manos se hundieron en esos rizos, despeinándolos, mientras que saboreaba la boca del mayor con deleite. Se separó con una sonrisa.

- Sí. – dijo sin aliento.

Blaine se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. No se separaron por tres minutos. El morocho parecía no poder contener la sonrisa en su cara.

- Voltéate – le dijo, asiendo un ademán a la cajita.

Kurt asintió, y se giró. Sintió como el metal le rozaba el cuello desnudo, y se estremeció. Blaine terminó de unir la cadenita y le besó la nuca. Kurt se puso de frente a Blaine otra vez. El morocho sintió algo cálido en el pecho, y le besó.

El collar le quedaba casi en el cuello, pero sin apretar. Era un círculo plateado, que tenía grabada una "B" mayúscula en negro, y este estaba rodeado por dos alas de ángel desplegadas, de oro. La fina cadena salía de las puntas de las alas y se perdían en la nuca del menor.

- ¿Una B? – preguntó el castaño con una sonrisita, mientras se llevaba una mano al collar.

- Mi inicial, con tus alas.

Kurt se ruborizó.

- Eres adorablemente cursi.

* * *

_La próxima vez, tendría que conseguirme uno más grande._

Sebastian, aún estaba enojado, con Jeremiah.

_Aunque tuvo una buena idea._

Se puso en pie, y agarró las llaves del auto.

- ¡Me voy! Y puede que no vuelva – le grito a su hermana.

- Que te diviertas. – le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio le sonrió y salió de la casa. Estaba completamente dispuesto a calentar a Blaine. Se subió a su auto y arrancó el motor. El morocho lo había estado evitando los últimos días, y Sebastian se lo había comido con la mirada en más de una ocasión. Ahora que sabía de que era capaz Blaine, no iba a perder la oportunidad de tirárselo otra vez, ya aunque el chico hubiese sido un asco en la cama, cosa que no era ni por asomo, se lo tiraría de igual manera solo para joder a la _princesita._

Llegó y se estacionó a unas cuadras de la casa de Blaine. Salió al aire cálido de la noche, y caminó hasta divisar la casa, pero se paró en seco al ver como Blaine estacionaba el auto, y bajaba de este, seguido por el castaño.

El rubio se acercó más, procurando que no lo vieran, pero si lo suficiente para ver el sonrojo que se extendió por el rostro del morocho al ver de reojo los pantalones azules del castaño.

* * *

Blaine caminó hasta la puerta de la casa.

- Los Warblers me sacaron las llaves, pero Jeff me dejo la suya. – explicó.

El morocho se agachó y rebuscó en un huequito al lado de la pared. El castaño clavó sus ojos como dagas en el pantalón rojo de Blaine, que se tensaba marcándole de forma perfecta el redondo trasero. Se mordió el labio y avanzó hasta quedar atrás del morocho. El mayor se irguió con una llave en su poder, enseguida sintió como dos manos le rodeaban la cintura, y un cuerpo cálido y delgado se le pegaba a su espalda. Soltó un jadeo al sentir el miembro de Kurt sobre su trasero.

El aliento del menor chocaba contra su garganta. Repentinamente le mordió ligeramente la oreja, sacándole un suspiro de satisfacción.

- ¿Estás buscando que te viole salvajemente contra el capo del auto?

Blaine puso los ojos como platos. Kurt le mordió la oreja una vez más, y con una risita le arrebató las llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o me vas a acompañar?

Blaine, que no se había movido ni un centímetro, le sonrió, y entró en la casa. Kurt le besó la mejilla, cerró la puerta y le dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Blaine se fue a sentar directamente al sillón de su sala.

Tenía las palabras de Kurt, rodándole la mente una y otra vez. Sabía que se había ruborizado más de lo normal. Pero la verdad era que nunca había estado con un hombre, no de esa forma por lo menos. Siempre era él el que estaba arriba. Tampoco era que se había acostado con muchos hombres en su vida, pero ninguna sola vez había sido pasivo.

- ¿En qué mundo estas?

El castaño se sentó junto a él.

- Solo pensaba – se ruborizó aún más. Apartó la mirada, y se puso en pie. - ¿Quieres ver una película?

- Claro. – dijo mientras se empezaba a sacar la camisa.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cambiándome. – le dijo con una ceja alzada. - ¿prefieres que me cambie en el baño?

- No. – Kurt le sonrió – No hace falta que te cambies. – agregó.

- ¿quieres que duerma con este pantalón? – le pregunto sin entender. Bien que ya estaba acostumbrado a usar esos pantalones tan ajustados, pero tampoco a la altura de dormir con esos puestos.

El morocho se acercó al otro, lo empujo contra el respaldo del sillón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Kurt no se esperaba eso. Blaine le dio un leve beso en los labios, y después le empezó a besar la oreja, bajando por el cuello, y comenzando a lamer.

- Me refiero a que te quedes en bóxers. Pero déjame sacarte a mí la ropa.

Kurt no puso resistencia. Dejo que las hábiles manos del morocho terminaran de desatarle los botones de la camisa, mientras él se ocupaba de acariciarle la espalda a Blaine. El mayor le sacó la camisa y la dejo cuidadosamente sobre la mesa ratona antes de besar a Kurt, bajarse de sus piernas y arrodillarse frente a él. El castaño lo miraba con una sonrisita. El morocho le desato los dos botones del pantalón con extrema lentitud. Para luego bajarle el pantalón aún más lento. En cuanto se hubo desecho de la prenda, que quedo junto con la camisa, acercó su boca a las rodillas blancas del menor, dejándole besos, mientras le acariciaba las piernas. Kurt había cerrado los ojos, y apoyado la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Blaine siguió subiendo por su muslo, dejando lengüetazos juguetones. Sus ojos se toparon con un moretón bastante violeta, y como había dicho Kurt, muy grande, justo antes de llegar a su entrepierna. Sonrió, y lo lamió antes de mirar a Kurt a la cara otra vez. Dejó que el aliento cálido chocara con el semi erecto miembro del castaño, que aún estaba cubierto por la fina tela negra del bóxer.

- Lo siento pero le prometí a Jeff que nada de manchas raras en el sillón.

Alejó su cabeza de las piernas de Kurt, que parecía estar a punto de darle un rodillazo.

- Me la voy a cobrar caro. – lo amenazó.

Blaine le pasó la lengua por los labios, y se alejó antes de que Kurt tuviera posibilidad de morderlo.

- Voy a buscar una película.

Pudo escuchar como el castaño lo maldecía por lo bajo, mientras subía las escaleras.

* * *

El rubio se alejo de la casa con odio contenido. No iba a dejar que ese adolescente con cara de gay, le sacara a Blaine.

Caminó con rapidez hasta el auto. Les iba unas semanas de felicidad, antes de empezar a presionar a Blaine. Estaba seguro de que el morocho iba a sucumbir a sus pies, tal vez no al instante, pero lentamente lo iba a ir domando.

Parecían demasiado confiados, pero la verdad era que ninguno de los dos se había dado verdadera cuenta de que Kurt era menor de edad. Y Sebastian iba a aprovechar eso.

* * *

Cuando volvió a la sala, Kurt estaba dibujando, acostado en el sillón, vestido únicamente con sus bóxers negros, y el collar. Blaine le tiró una manta encima, y puso la película en el DVD. Kurt soltó una carcajada cuando vio el nombre.

- ¿Mulan? Y yo creí que el color rosa era lo mejor que había escuchado.

- Sí, soy fan de Disney. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras ponía play, y apagaba la luz.

El castaño dejo el dibujo en la mesita ratona, y lo repasó con la mirada. El morocho tenía puesto únicamente un bóxer rojo, un ajustado bóxer rojo.

Blaine se acercó al sillón, y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta, lo tenía encima de él besándole los labios. El castaño los tapo con la manta, y le mordió el labio ligeramente. Blaine soltó un ronroneo, Kurt se puso de costado, obligando a Blaine a acostarse atrás de él. El sillón no era muy grande, lo que los obligaba a tener los cuerpos apretados. La espalda de Kurt contra el pecho de Blaine.

- Mi princesa favorita en Blancanieves. – le dijo Kurt, con una sonrisa.

Blaine le besó la nuca.

- Eres tan pálido como ella. ¿Te puedo decir blanca, bueno… blanco?

- Me dices blanca y n... te dejo sin hijos.

- No eres nada tierno Kurtie.

- Cállate, y abrázame.

- Un placer mi ángel. – Blaine pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre la cadera de Kurt, y le acarició el estómago. – ahora eres mío – le susurró al oído. – y no te voy a dejar ir.

Se durmieron casi al instante. Kurt con el pensamiento de lo cerca que estuvo de decir _"… y nos dejo sin hijos"_

* * *

**¡Espero Reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos! Pasó exactamente una semana desde mi última publicación. Este capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero no quería hacerlos esperar dos semanas otra vez, así que lo termine cortando a la mitad. Puede que no pase algo muy relevante, pero espero que les guste. **

**Como siempre les agradezco todos sus comentarios, me pone contenta que les guste el Fic. **

**¡Qué disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12: Lo siento.**

7:00 A.M Domingo 

_Sentía la espalda pegada al colchón, mientras sus labios le recorrían el cuello de forma hambrienta, mordiendo y lamiendo toda su piel. Levantó las manos y se aferró al pelo castaño, mientras su dueño le lamia un pezón._

_- Kurt… - jadeo Blaine._

_El morocho arqueo su espalda. El castaño se acercó a su rostro y lo miró con una sonrisa encantadora, antes de besarlo con lujuria._

_- Ahora eres mío Blaine…solo mío. Nadie te va a tocar como yo._

_- Kurt… - gimió el otro. – Hazlo… ahora…_

_El castaño entro en él lentamente. Blaine se retorcía en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Kurt tenía la respiración agitada, y gemía en el oído del morocho, haciendo que se excitara más. _

_- Kurt…sí…muévete…_

- ¿Blaine?

_- Más fuerte…más…ahh…._

- Blaine despierta.

_El morocho se aferró a la espalda de porcelana, mientras se movía dentro de él, tocándole ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas._

- ¡Blaine! ¡Me vas a tirar del sillón!

El morocho abrió los ojos de sopetón. Tenía la respiración agitada, y una erección de campeonato. Lo que tenía encima sí era el cuerpo de Kurt, pero este tenía los ojos como platos, y lo miraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos. Repentinamente Kurt se empezó a reír, mientras se sonrojaba aún más.

Blaine se dio cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando, y lo mantenía contra él.

- Dime que no hice más que abrazarte.

Kurt le mordió una oreja, soltando una risita, y movió las caderas creando una fricción de sus entrepiernas, que hizo gemir a Blaine.

- Jeff tenía razón, eres muy elocuente cuando duermes. – Blaine cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- ¿Qué dije? – pregunto, casi seguro de que se iba a arrepentir de la respuesta.

- Algo así como… - se acercó a su oído, y bajó la voz, volviéndola más ronca – Kurt – jadeo – más fuerte…

Blaine sintió un tirón en su entrepierna. El castaño le estaba mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja, y de vez en cuando lo lamía.

- Tengo que ir al baño – dijo el morocho con vergüenza, trató de levantarse, pero el castaño lo volvió a empujar contra el sillón. - ¿Qué haces?

- Deja que yo te ayude con tu problema.

Deslizó una de sus manos por el torso del mayor, bajando lentamente hacia el bóxer, mientras lo besaba con sensualidad. Blaine se dejó besar, mientras se estremecía con ansias de sentir al castaño tocarlo otra vez. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de porcelana. Kurt metió su mano en el bóxer del otro, haciendo que Blaine soltara un gemido quedo. El castaño rodeo el miembro del mayor, y empezó un bombeo lento, mientras Blaine separaba sus labios para dar gemidos roncos.

- ¡Oh Dios! – gritó.

- ¿Tan necesitado estabas? – preguntó con una risita.

- No…Oh, mierda….me masturbe…. – el castaño apretó la punta y Blaine se arqueo apretando las caderas de Kurt con sus manos – ayer…- soltó un jadeo, Kurt lo volvió a besar, haciendo que su mano vaya más lento, lo que hizo a el morocho apretar aún más sus manos contra el castaño - pero nada se compara a que lo hagas vos… Ah… ¡Kurt!

- ¿No puedes dejar de ser tan adorable ni cuando te están…tocando? – le cubrió un leve rubor por la nariz.

- Talento natural… ¡A la mierda Kurt, más rápido!

El castaño apretó ligeramente en la base, y deslizó su mano por toda la extensión del morocho de forma lenta, y ajustada. Blaine le clavó los dedos en la cintura, moviendo su cadera hacia arriba para obtener más. Kurt sonrió en el cuello de Blaine.

Nunca en ningún momento de su vida, había pensado terminar de aquella forma con alguien. Bien que cuando descubrió que era gay, había tenido que informarse sobre el tema, cosa que lo había dejado más rojo que en toda su vida, pero jamás había pensado en hacer algo así. Y tampoco se esperaba excitarse simplemente escuchando los gemidos roncos que se escavan de la garganta del mayor.

Normalmente el simple hecho de pensar en tener algún tipo de contacto íntimo con otro hombre lo haría abochornarse y cambiar de tema drásticamente. Pero Blaine tenía el poder de sacarlo de su burbuja de inocencia, y hacer que el Kurt Hummel pervertido viniera a flote. La noche anterior cuando vio como el pantalón de Blaine se le ajustaba descaradamente al trasero, se le había nublado el cerebro y no había pensado en otra cosa que tocarlo, y tal vez hundirse en él, así que no pudo contener decirle lo del auto a Blaine. Se había dado cuenta de que el morocho se había quedado muy impresionado, y la verdad no entendía muy bien por qué. Tal vez Kurt no fuera TAN pervertido, exteriormente porque en su mente sí lo era, pero tampoco era muy inocente. Él era el que había animado al morocho a desvestirse en su casa.

El castaño dobló la muñeca, retorciendo lo necesario para que al otro no le doliera, pero que sintiera un increíble placer. Al parecer funciono, porque Blaine lo mordió en el hombro con más fuerza de la necesaria, estaba seguro que le iba a dejar una marca, y gimió gravemente, arqueando su espalda, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran aún más pegados.

- Kurt – gimoteó el otro. Jadeaba y apenas podía armar una frase coherente – mmm…Kurt…Kurtie….- El castaño soltó una risita.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hazlo otra vez….por favor…

El menor lamió el sudor que perlaba el cuello del mayor, y volvió a repetir el giro de muñeca.

- ¡OH DIOS! ¿Dónde…donde…?

El morocho fue incapaz de terminar la pregunta, porque su boca fue asaltaba salvajemente por la de Kurt. El castaño aprovechó un jadeo del mayor para meter su lengua en la boca cálida del otro, y explorarla con fervor.

- Kurt estoy cerca…ahh…

El castaño sonrió con malicia, y sacó su mano del bóxer del otro. Blaine soltó un gruñido.

- ¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?! – la voz le salió extrañamente aguda.

- Jeff dijo que no quería ninguna mancha rara en el sillón. – Se puso en pie, y se sonrojo ligeramente al no poder esconder su propia excitación. Blaine lo miraba, al parecer sin decidirse entre una mirada de acecino serial, o perrito mojado. Kurt empezó a caminar de espaldas al mayor. Antes de llegar a la puerta de la sala, se volteo y le guiño un ojo de forma pícara. – pero no dijo nada del baño.

El morocho se levantó de un salto, y prácticamente corrió hacia él. Antes de que el menor se diera cuenta, Blaine lo había alzado de las caderas, Kurt enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y el mayor lo empujo contra una pared. Le devoró la boca de forma poco delicada. Sus lenguas se encontraron en una batalla por acariciarse. Blaine se separó, produciendo un ruido de succión, y pegó su boca al sudoroso cuello del castaño. Pasó su lengua entera desde la clavícula hasta el mentón, sintiendo como Kurt se estremecía y gemía su nombre como una plegaria. Blaine sentía como el metal frío del colar le rozaba el pecho, y sonrió al ver la "B" negra sobre la piel de porcelana.

- Eres mío – susurró.

El castaño atacó su boca nuevamente, mordiéndole el labio inferior, y repasando su lengua contra el paladar del mayor. Blaine lo tomó de los muslos, y lo acercó más a él, algo casi imposible porque estaban totalmente pegados. Kurt jadeo desesperadamente al sentir como sus entrepiernas se aplastaban una contra la otra, mandándole estremecimientos de placer por toda la espalda.

Si sigues haciendo esos sonidos me vas a hacer venirme. – el morocho le mordió el cuello, y succionó con entusiasmo, sonrió para sus adentros al ver la marca roja, donde estaba seguro que era completamente visible.

Siguió mordiendo, chupando y succionando en el mismo lugar, dispuesto a dejarle un moretón que le durara varias semanas. Sintió como Kurt empezó a hacer movimientos circulares contra su miembro, y los dos gimieron sin ningún pudor.

- Blaine…me llega a quedar un moretón y te mato… - la amenaza no surtió mucho efecto, ya que estaba intercalada con gemidos.

El morocho lo mordió, y vio complacido como la mancha empezaba a oscurecerse, le pasó la lengua para aliviarla, y volvió a besar a Kurt. No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a embestir contra el otro, hasta que escuchó los grititos de placer, que hicieron que se ponga más duro.

- Bla-blaine…soy…so..

- Virgen, lo sé. – extrañamente la palabra le mando un escalofrió por toda la columna, y aunque estaba reacio a dejar de embestir contra la entrepierna del otro, bajo el ritmo, para dejar al castaño respirar. – me deje llevar, si quieres….

- ¡No pares! – lo cortó el otro – pero no…aún no…

Blaine sabía a qué se refería, y lo entendía. Lo tomó nuevamente de las caderas y lo cargó hasta el baño, en todo el camino no pararon de besarse. El castaño se bajó de él, y abrió la ducha, mientras Blaine lo abrazaba por la espalda y le daba tiernos besos en la nuca. El mayor se apoyo contra él, y gimió placenteramente cuando su erección se froto contra el trasero de Kurt. Pasó su mano por el pecho del menor, estimulando sus pezones, la cabeza de este se echó para atrás, descansando en su hombro, Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de pasar su lengua por toda su oreja, mientras sus manos hacían un lento recorrido por su piel. Sus dedos tocaron el escaso vello castaño, que comenzaba en el ombligo, y siguió el camino que trazaba hasta llegar al elástico de los bóxers, acarició la excitación del otro por encima de la tela, hasta que él mismo tuvo demasiadas ganas de sentirlo. Coló su mano por entre los calzoncillos del otro, y lo rodeó con ternura. Se dio cuenta de que el castaño era más largo, pero él era más grueso. Lo acarició con delicadeza, pasando el pulgar por la punta, haciendo estremecerlo. Lentamente retiro su mano, y vio con una sonrisita que el castaño cerraba los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula para contener un gruñido. Se arrodilló, aún de espaldas a él, y con delicadeza, más de la necesaria, le retiro los bóxers. El castaño terminó de sacárselos, se quitó también el collar, dejándolo sobre el lavabo, y se quedó quieto porque Blaine no se había levantado de donde estaba, en vez de eso había empezado a acariciar sus nalgas con las yemas de los dedos, sin poder despegar sus ojos de ellas. Repentinamente, lo mordió. Kurt saltó, casi tropezándose y terminando bajo la ducha, que ya tenía el agua tibia. Blaine se rió de la cara de consternación del otro, se arrancó los bóxers y los tiró a un lado metiéndose con el castaño bajo el agua, cerró las cortinas de un tirón, y acorraló al castaño contra los azulejos.

- Delicioso - se pasó la lengua por el labio superior provocativamente, y le guiñó un ojo.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, pero le sonrió. Lo atrajo hacia él y se besaron más calmadamente, de forma sensual, dejando que sus bocas degustaran el sabor del otro. El morocho apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el de Kurt, y empezó un vaivén con sus caderas, lento y placentero. Blaine le rodeo la cintura, y Kurt el cuello. El mayor apresuró el movimiento de su pelvis, y ambos soltaron un gemido. Pronto el cuello de Kurt era nuevamente atado por mordiscos, y lengüetadas. Sin darse cuenta el castaño había apoyado las manos en los hombros de Blaine, y lo empujaba levemente hacia abajo, Blaine no se resistió y se dejó guiar por el menor. Mordisqueo su pecho, lamio las gotas de agua que caían por él, y se detuvo a lamer de forma casi necesitada su ombligo. Finalmente su mirada se posó en la erección del castaño, quien le clavó las uñas en los hombros.

- Eres perfecto Kurtie…- susurró, arrancándole un estremecimiento al hacer que su aliento chocara con su excitación.

Blaine se inclinó hacia delante y cerró su boca alrededor de la punta de la erección. Kurt jadeo, sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante de manera no intencional, y le clavó las uñas aún más. Blaine se retiró, con una sonrisa, y le beso la cadera. La sostuvo fuertemente, para mantenerla quieta, y tomó a Kurt de nuevo, más profundo esta vez. Kurt jadeo de nuevo, y Blaine empezó a moverse, deslizando su boca arriba y abajo, enroscando su lengua alrededor de la punta. Kurt tenía la cabeza apoyada contra los azulejos, y respiraba profundamente, tenía los ojos desorbitados por el placer. Se estaba conteniendo de forma monumental para no mover su cadera y enterrarse más profundamente en esa húmeda calidez del moreno. Blaine había subido una mano hasta su estómago y lo acariciaba distraídamente, haciendo que se relajara. El morocho bajó una de sus manos hasta la rodilla derecha de Kurt, la tomó y lentamente la colocó sobre su hombro. Las manos del menor se aferraron a sus rizos. Blaine miró hacia arriba sin dejar de chupar, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt, que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Aprovechando que tenía toda la atención del otro, Blaine tomó mucho más de lo que podría caber en su boca, y lo liberó chupándolo con lentitud pasmosa, obteniendo un ronco gemido por parte del menor. El morocho entrecerró los ojos e hizo que sus dientes acariciaran levemente la piel suave, algo que sabía que enloquecía a Kurt. El castaño sabía que no iba a durar mucho más. Apretó los rizos, y dejo que su cadera se moviera lentamente hacia delante, soltando un gemido. Blaine no lo detuvo. Se alejo por unos segundos, solo para susurrarle:

- Muévete.

Kurt lo miró con inseguridad, pero Blaine rodeo su miembro otra vez, relajó su garganta, e inspiro fuerte por la nariz, pasó su lengua tentativamente, y eso fue lo único que necesito para que Kurt empezara a mover las caderas de manera lenta. Escuchaba como la respiración de Kurt se hacía más y más errática conforme iba llegando al clímax. Se le tensó el estómago, y sus movimientos de hicieron más erráticos. Blaine lo tomó de las caderas, y succionó con fuerza. Kurt se vació en su boca, con un grito ronco de placer.

- Espero que se haya venido en tu boca y no en las paredes, porque me niego a seguir bañándome allí.

Blaine se atraganto con la corrida del castaño, quien parecía querer desaparecer de allí.

- Tu tos me lo confirma – dijo Jeff.

Se escucharon otras tres risas al otro lado de la cortina. Kurt tuvo que agarrar a Blaine para que no saliera desnudo, y chorreando agua, además de excitado, y matara a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué mierda hacen acá? – les grito.

- ¿te refieres a en tu casa o en tu baño?

- ¡En el baño! – tenía el cuello, y la cara bordó, al igual que Kurt.

- Somos tus amigos Blaine – le dijo Wes, ahogando una risa – tenemos la obligación moral de hacerte pasar vergüenza en todas las ocasiones posibles.

Blaine miró a Kurt, pidiéndole ayuda. El castaño, que todavía no se había recuperado del todo de su orgasmo, pero sí del susto de los Warblers, se estaba riendo bajito. Se encogió de hombros, y le guiñó un ojo. Blaine frunció el seño, al no entender que significaba ese gesto.

- ¿Pueden largarse?

- No – respondieron las cuatro voces a coro. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco.

- Chicos si no les molesta, tengo que masturbar a Blaine así que me gustaría que se largaran. – dijo Kurt con la voz lo más seria posible. El morocho enrojeció, Kurt contuvo la risa, y espero a ver la respuesta de los Warblers.

Al parecer ninguno de los cuatro se esperaba esa contestación. Thad fue el primero en salir del "shock", y sonrió sin creerse las palabras del otro.

- Hazlo. – lo reto.

Kurt sonrió, y clavó sus ojos en Blaine, quien retrocedió, negando con la cabeza. Esta vez fue el castaño quien acorralo al otro contra la pared. Deslizó sus manos por el pecho de este, llegando rápidamente a su miembro. Blaine dejo escapar unos jadeos. Kurt lo besó, tragándose todos los gemidos, y giró su muñeca, como lo había hecho en el sillón. El resultado fue un gemido gutural, y la puerta del baño cerrándose tras los anonadados Warblers. Blaine le sonrió, y dejo caer su cabeza contra la pared mientras disfrutaba de los toques de Kurt.

* * *

Media hora después los dos salieron del baño, cambiados, limpios y demasiado relajados. Se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaban sentados los Warblers, desayunando. Cosa que se había hecho una tradición en el grupo, todos los días ir a desayunar a la casa de Blaine. En cuanto entraron, las miradas que les mandaron fueron suficientes para que Kurt se ruborizara.

- No te hagas el inocente Hummel, bien que te escuchamos – le dijo Nick con una sonrisita.

El castaño le sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Jeff, mientras Blaine le preparaba un café.

- ¿Cómo les fue en la cita? – pregunto Wes.

- Perfecto – contestó Kurt con una gran sonrisa, pero frunció el seño al recordar lo que había pasado en ese bar extraño.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – inquirió Jeff.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, y tomó una tostada.

- Nos encontramos con una chica experta en la lectura de manos. La verdad no se podría decir que fue muy lindo lo que nos dijo… pero aparte de eso todo resultó perfecto.

- Me alegro. – dijo sinceramente Nick.

Blaine tomó asiento al lado de Kurt, le alcanzó su café, y le sonrió.

- Como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Niff, ahora tenemos que soportar a Klaine – se quejó Thad – Me gustaría mantener mi desayuno en mi estómago, así que agradecería que se miraran con ternura en otra ocasión.

- ¿Niff? – pregunto el castaño.

- Nosotros - dijo Jeff, dándole un pico en los labios a Nick.

- Oh, por lo de su tradición ¿no?

- Me sorprende que Blaine te haya contado, normalmente se enterraría el mismo antes de admitir que le gusta nuestras extrañas costumbres.

El morocho rodó los ojos, ante el comentario del rubio.

- Eso es porque las extrañas costumbres incluyen cosas como por ejemplo que tus mejores amigos usen tu casa como un telo, las veces que quieran, donde quieran y cuando quieran, y sin importarle si el dueño este consiente o no de ello.

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa extraña, parecía que Blaine había recitado las palabras de memoria.

- Y tú estuviste de acuerdo – contraatacó Jeff.

- Solo porque no pensé que me engañarías diciendo que no podías usar los apartamentos de Thad, y Wes, porque en el Reglamento Warbler decía explícitamente CASA.- Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, pero casi al instante se le ilumino la cara con una sonrisa – Ahora te podré devolver todas las que me hiciste Jeffrey. – dijo triunfante. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, los cuatro Warbles levantaron las cejas, abriendo los ojos como platos. Blaine rodó los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. – No, aún no tuvimos relaciones.

- ¿Aún? – preguntó Kurt, con una sonrisita, y un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Blaine abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar casi al instante, sin saber que decir.

- Te recuerdo que el Reglamento Warbler, dice explícitamente que se permite hacerlo en lo de tu amigo, solo si es con tu novio/novia oficial. – Wes lo miró, y miró a Kurt, como instándole a que confiese.

- ¿Qué no les había dicho que estaba saliendo con Sebastian? – pregunto Blaine con el seño fruncido.

Kurt le dio un golpe en las costillas, no muy fuerte, pero si lo suficiente.

- Me lo pidió ayer. – sonrió cuando Jeff se atraganto, y puso cara de enojado.

- ¡¿Y CÓMO ES QUE YO NO ME ENTERE?! – los fulminó a ambos – o mejor dicho, ¿cómo es que de repente dejaste de contestarme los mensajes?

- Se me cayó el celular al agua. – Jeff entrecerró los ojos, y Blaine puso cara de culpabilidad. – Okey, lo revolee. Pero estaba a punto de besarlo y me llego uno de tus preciados mensajes.

Nick apartó el tenedor que estaba cerca de su novio. El castaño no se había divertido más en toda su vida al ver la cara de acecino de Jeff.

- ¿Qué es el Reglamento Warbler? – pregunto para salvar a su…novio.

_¡Wow! Novio._

- Un acuerdo que hicimos antes de terminar la secundaria. Pensamos que no nos íbamos a poder ver en bastante tiempo, así que hicimos un acuerdo para mantener los lazos –Thad hizo un gesto despectivo consiguiendo que Jeff lo fulminara con la mirada. Blaine los ignoró y siguió explicando – lo que sucedió es que prácticamente no nos vimos por un año. Pero nos reunimos en la cafetería a la que íbamos todos los días después del colegio, como habíamos dicho que íbamos a hacer. Ahí nos pusimos de acuerdo en formar una banda, y a Jeff se le ocurrió la idea de mudarse cerca, Nick prácticamente vive en su casa, y los otros dos se mudaron a unos apartamentos también por la zona, así nos podíamos ver seguido. Ahora creo que los veo demasiado.

- No podrías sobrevivir un día sin verme – le dijo Jeff.

Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Luego Jeff expandió el "Reglamento", y nos obligó a aprendérnoslo de memoria.

- No fue muy difícil.

- ¡500 páginas Jeffrey! – le gritó Thad.

* * *

El desayuno más divertido de toda su vida. Kurt no podía parar de reír con los comentarios de los chicos. Aunque había enganchado a Thad mirándolo de forma extraña. El castaño se había dado cuenta que al Warbler no le gustaba mucho que estuviera con Blaine, pero trato de ignorar esas miradas y concentrarse en las bromas. A eso de las nueve y media Wes y Thad se habían ido, Nick y Jeff también habían desaparecido pero, para bochorno de Kurt, escaleras arriba. Blaine lo había arrastrado hasta su habitación y le mostro el pequeño balcón. Kurt se recostó en una de las sillas, con su carpeta de dibujo en las manos. Blaine acercó su silla a la de él, y se quedó en silencio observando cómo dibujaba. Después de unos veinte minutos, en los que ninguno abrió la boca, Kurt lo miro de reojo, cavilando si preguntarle o no. Al final se decidió que sí.

- ¿Tendrías algún problema de invitar a tu madre a almorzar con nosotros?

Blaine salió de su transe, y lo miró medio sorprendido.

- ¿Mi madre?

- Sí, estuvimos hablando el jueves, y ella en verdad quiere volver a tu vida.

El morocho miro esos ojos azules que lo derretían, parecía que en verdad quería eso.

- Bien – el castaño le sonrió y lo beso delicadamente. – ¿A qué hora le digo que venga?

- Doce. – volvió su vista al dibujo – y no te preocupes déjame cocinar a mí.

- Me encantaría verte cocinar. – se acerco un poco más y le beso en la mejilla. – Tal vez tendrá que decirle a Jeff y Nick que se vayan.

- No, ella dijo que quería verlos a ellos también. – se quedó pensativo un segundo, y luego soltó una risita. – Aunque deberías decirle que estén vestidos.

Blaine sonrió y cerró los ojos, disfrutando como el sol le acariciaba el rostro.

- Jeff ya me las va a pagar.

- Hablando de eso – el castaño se giró para mirarlo - ¿a qué te referías con que le vas a devolver todas las que te hiso?

- A que le usare la casa hasta que tenga las pelotas por el piso.

- Hermoso lenguaje. – levantó una ceja - ¿pero de qué forma le usaras la casa?

- Le _usaremos_ la casa. – lo corrigió, abrió los ojos y le sonrió con picardía – te podría demostrar como se la usaremos, pero creo que lo del baño fue un ejemplo excelente.

- No te olvides de que en esa casa también vive Chandler.

- Una razón aún mayor para hacerlo – se rió con entusiasmo - ¿te imaginas la cara del _rubiecito_ si me encontrara comiéndote en la pieza de Jeff? – Blaine sonrió con malicia.

- Tengo la extraña sensación de que sientes celos de Chandler.

- El idiota te besó.

- Yo lo deje.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Por qué lo proteges? Pensé que estaban peleados.

- Y lo estamos, pero me encanta ver cómo te pones celoso.

Kurt se puso en pie y se sentó sobre las piernas de Blaine, rodeándole el cuello con las manos. Blaine le rodeo la cintura, y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Kurt, escuchando el latido de su corazón. Se quedaron abrazados hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar.

- Hablando de Chandler, no creas que te vas a poner esos pantalones amarillos para ir al colegio.

Kurt levantó las cejas exageradamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Esos pantalones te quedan demasiado ajustados Kurt. Se te marca TODO, y no quiero que nadie te este mirando demasiado.

Kurt no respondió, y Blaine levanto su vista. El castaño lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, Blaine no entendía el gesto. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kurt unió delicadamente sus labios. Ambos cerraron los ojos. No buscaron más contacto que ese, apenas movieron los labios. Cuando se separaron Blaine lo miró sin comprender.

- Es solo que nunca había tenido a nadie que me protegiera tanto. Primero con Chandler, después con el chico del taller, - Blaine apretó la mandíbula – en el bar no querías que tomara alcohol, ahora los pantalones. – le sonrió levemente. Descansó su frente sobre la de Blaine. - ¿alguien te había dicho que eres adorable?

- Solo tú. – lo miró a los ojos, ahora verdes - ¿alguien te había dicho que eres hermoso?

- Solo tú.

* * *

A eso de las once, bajaron hacia la cocina. Jeff parecía contento de volver a ver a Elaine. El castaño había revisado la heladera y las alacenas, sin encontrar nada comestible.

- ¿De qué vives?

El morocho se encogió de hombros.

- Prácticamente no como en casa, y a la noche voy a cenar a lo de Cooper.

Después de eso Kurt mando a Blaine y a Nick, a comprar. Jeff se quedó con él sentado sobre una encimera, mientras Kurt dibujaba.

- ¿tienes algo para hacer el sábado que viene?

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por?

- Porque es el cumpleaños de Blaine – Kurt abrió los ojos – y le vamos a dar una fiesta. Por lo general el quince al mediodía va a comer con Santana y Cooper, y a la noche hacemos la fiesta, entre nosotros.

La sonrisa del rubio le asusto, pero asintió con entusiasmo.

- Ahora tengo que pensar en que regalarle.

- Oh, tengo el regalo perfecto. – El castaño levantó una ceja inquisitivamente – créeme a Blaine le gusta que lo toques…- el rubio se había ruborizado muy ligeramente – pero de lo único que habla cuando está durmiendo es de tenerte arrodillado frente a él.- Kurt apartó la vista, con la cara repentinamente roja. - ¿Qué dices?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y entraron los dos morochos, cargando bolsas. Blaine se reía de algo que le había dicho Nick. Jeff se bajó de la mesada y tomó a su novio de la mano, arrastrándolo a la sala.

- Ven, vamos a dejar a los tortolitos solos.

Se fueron, y Kurt se puso manos a la obra. Tenía pensado hacer una tarta de jamón y queso, algo no muy elaborado, porque solo tenía una hora.

Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda, y apoyó el mentón en su hombro. Kurt sonrió, y se apoyó más contra él. El morocho cerró los ojos, y lo abrazó más fuerte, su respiración se volvió más pausada. Quería quedarse allí, abrazado a Kurt sin moverse, disfrutando del calor del cuerpo del otro. Podría simplemente quedarse allí y abrazarlo por toda la eternidad.

- Tengo que moverme, lindo. – le dijo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió, pero apretó más su agarre.

- No quiero soltarte, ángel. – le susurro en el oído.

- Tu ángel tiene que cocinar. - Blaine sonrió enormemente, y le brillaron los ojos - ¿Qué sucede?

- MI ángel.

El castaño le sonrió, y depositó dos suaves besos sobre sus labios.

- TU ángel.

- Asquerosamente cursi. – Blaine rodó los ojos, y miró a Nick – de enserio casi vomito de la ternura.

- Mira quién habla, el que llama a su Jeffry todas las noches antes de acostarse y le recita un poema de amor.

Nick tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse.

- Fue solo una vez. – protesto.

- Siempre tan adorable. – le dijo Blaine.

El morocho dejó que Kurt se moviera, y se sentó sobre la encimera. Kurt lo miró con cara de reprobación, pero no objetó nada. Nick se sentó en la mesa y abrió una Netbook que traía con él, al rato apareció Jeff, y se sentó sobre las piernas de Nick. Blaine sonrió al ver como sus amigos compartían un beso, y desvió la mirada hacia Kurt, que estaba concentrado en cortar pedacitos de jamón en tiras. La escena era perfecta, sus amigos felices, el olor a comida, su madre viniendo a visitarlo después de tanto tiempo, la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas, y Kurt. La escena no sería perfecta sin Kurt.

- ¿Disfrutando de la vista? –pregunto juguetonamente el castaño, al darse cuenta de la forma en que lo miraba Blaine.

- Como no tienes ni idea.

- Estos dos están demasiado melosos, y lo único que hizo Blaine fue chupársela… no quiero estar cerca cuando tengan sexo… va a ser como si se desatara la guerra de la dulzura. – el "susurro" de Jeff llegó a oídos de los dos.

Ambos miraron al rubio, que les sonreía con inocencia. Ambos rodaron los ojos, Kurt no cruzó miradas con Blaine y se concentro en cocinar. Blaine empezó a tararear una canción, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

En algún momento el morocho agarró el cuaderno de dibujo de Kurt, y se puso a ojearlo. Sonrió al ver el primer dibujo, de él con Blazer, el tercero también estaba él, con una guitarra y mirando a un labrador, mientras el perro lo miraba. Blaine tenía el segundo dibujo enmarcado en su cuarto, y el cuarto también lo había enmarcado y colgado en la pared de su habitación. El dibujo que había empezado el castaño la noche anterior lo dejó algo sorprendido.

- Emm…Kurt, ¿Qué…de donde sacaste esta idea?

El castaño levantó la vista, y se ruborizó al ver que Blaine había visto su dibujo.

- De un sueño. – Blaine sonrió con perversidad – un sueño particularmente bueno – agregó por lo bajo.

- Me imagino.

En el dibujo estaba Blaine, a quien solo se le veía hasta las caderas. Su pecho estaba cubierto por una remera, y mantenía las manos en la cintura. Su torso estaba rodeado de un lazo de regalo, que terminada en un gran moño casi llegando a sus costillas, del lado derecho.

- ¿Me lo puedo quedar? – preguntó.

- ¿Te estás armando una galería con mis dibujos? – Blaine le guiño un ojo – Sí, puedes quedártelo.

- Gracias. – se bajó de un salto de la mesada, y le planto un beso rápido. El timbre sonó. – yo voy – dijo Blaine y se fue a atender.

* * *

Leif caminaba por el pasillo del hospital con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Los enfermeros que lo veían le sonreían con cariño, y con algo de tristeza en los ojos, pero el niño ya estaba acostumbrado. Se removió un par de mechones rubios que le caían por la frente y comenzó su recorrido de siempre, pasó por la habitación de Leny y Margaret, que habían tenido sus hijos hace poco, luego por lo de Merry, una anciana adorable a la que pronto le darían el alta, y finalmente llegó al tercer piso donde se encontraban sus visitantes favoritos. Todos ellos tenían una enfermedad de la cual era muy probable que no se pudieran curar, al igual que él.

Con sus diez años de vida, el pequeño Leif había pasado por mucho dolor. No tenía vida fuera del hospital. Sus padres desaparecieron, y nunca regresaron a por él. Cuando los médicos descubrieron que tenía cáncer, hace ya dos años, el niño no dejó que eso lo deprimiera. A partir de ese día había empezado a pasearse por las habitaciones del hospital, dándoles ánimos a las personas, ya que tal vez a él no le quedara mucho tiempo, pero quería ayudar a que los demás aprovechen su vida al máximo. Algo que él no podía hacer.

- Buenas tardes Leif. – el Doctor Robins salió de una de las habitaciones.

- Bueno días Doctor. – el chiquillo espió atrás del hombre - ¿Es alguien nuevo?

- Sí. No estará con nosotros por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó.

- James Anderson.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Robins dudó por unos segundos, pero finalmente lo dejó entrar con una sonrisa en los labios. James casi no recibía visitas, apenas una que otra de su ex esposa, y su hijo mayor, tal vez la compañía del Leif lo alegraría.

El chico le sonrió, se sacó otros mechones de pelo rubio de la frente, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

Blaine abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su madre. Elaine le abrazó y Blaine le apretujó contra él. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuando la había extrañado.

- Hola hijo.

- Hola Ma.

Elaine le sonrió, y el morocho la hizo pasar. Casi de inmediato la morocha fue abrazada por Jeff.

- Mami Ela. – exclamó.

La mujer rió, y le devolvió el abrazo.

- Veo que has crecido Jeffy.

Jeff se separó, y le sonrió.

- Un poco, más que Blaine seguro.

Blaine le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro.

- No me lo marques – se quejó Nick, saliendo de la cocina. Vio a Elaine, y se acercó a abrazarla. – Buenos días Ela.

- Hola Nick. ¿Cómo están todos?

- Bien, - contestó Jeff –hambrientos. Kurt está preparando la comida, y cada vez que nos acercamos a robarle algo, nos mira como si fuera capaz de cortarnos la mano. Claro que a Blaine nada más lo mira con desaprobación, y le deja comer.

- Tengo privilegios.

Jeff abrió la boca, y Nick se apresuró a tapársela, miró a Elaine de reojo, y arrastró a su novio de vuelta a la cocina. Blaine fulminó a su mejor amigo con la mirada, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

- Es increíble lo grande que están todos. – le dijo su madre. Blaine le sonrió.

- Si por grandes te refieres a pesados, te doy la razón. Ven, Kurt de seguro quiere verte. – La agarró de la mano y la llevó a la cocina.

Cuando entraron Elaine levantó las cejas al ver como Jeff y Nick se, literalmente, comían los labios del otro. Kurt, que no se había dado cuenta de la llegada de Blaine y su madre, miraba a la pareja con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿No pueden dejar de comerse por un segundo? – les replicó.

Nick negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de besarlo. Jeff se separó, y su novio hizo un gesto de reproche.

- Habla el que cuando Blaine no se da cuenta, le come el culo con la mirada.

Kurt se ruborizó furiosamente, y Jeff le sonrió con presunción.

- No es verdad. – dijo el castaño en tono bajito.

- Kurt se te ve a kilómetros de distancia que le tienes muchas ganas al culo de Blaine. – le dijo Nick – que él sea demasiado lento como para darse cuenta es otra cosa.

Blaine carraspeó para hacerse notar. Las tres cabezas se volvieron hacia él, que estaba tan ruborizado como Kurt.

- No lo culpo, mi hijo heredó un trasero envidiable.

La cabeza de Blaine se dio vuelta bruscamente, acordándose repentinamente que su madre estaba allí. Jeff y Nick se rieron de forma estrepitosa, y Kurt se puso más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Elaine le guiño un ojo a su hijo, y lo soltó de la mano, para ir a saludar a Kurt.

- Hola Kurt.

- Buenos días Elaine. – la mujer le beso la mejilla. – huele riquísimo. – se acercó un poco más, y bajó la voz, para que solo Kurt pudiera oírlo – Gracias por convencer a Blaine. Te debo una.

El castaño le sonrió con cariño.

Mientras Kurt revisaba la comida, los otros cuatro se habían sentado alrededor de la mesa, y la estaban poniendo a Elaine al corriente de todo. Desde la banda, las grabaciones de Dalton, el empleo de Jeff, las salidas de Thad, las novias de Wes, el nuevo aro de Blaine. Elaine comenzó a reírse cuando le contaron.

- Me imagino la cara de terror que tenías. Cuando era chiquito lo tenía que arrastrar de los pelos para que se vacunara.

Blaine se levantó de la mesa ruborizado, mientras los otros tres reían. Fue directo a la heladera a agarrar una botella de jugo, la dejó en la mesa, y fue a por vasos, pero en vez de agarrarlos, abrazó a Kurt por la espalda.

- ¿Eso que dice Jeff es verdad? – le pregunto en el oído.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando

- Ángel te estás ruborizando.

- Cállate.

El morocho se río y le besó el cuello. Kurt soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Blaine clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije que me encantan tus ojos? – le preguntó.

- No, pero me gusta saberlo.

Blaine se acercó, y lo besó con ternura. Kurt respondió el beso, mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la enredaba en los rizos de Blaine.

Desde la mesa, Jeff y Nick intercambiaron una mirada mientras miraban la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Elaine.

Cuando los dos se separaron, ajenos a las miradas que estaban recibiendo, se sonrieron. Kurt le acarició el pelo una vez más, antes de bajar la mano y pasar el pulgar por la mejilla del otro. Blaine lo besó una vez más y se separó con un suspiro, agarró los vasos y se dirigió a la mesa, donde los tres lo miraron con una sonrisita.

* * *

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Elaine y Kurt, parecían estar muy entretenidos hablando de las tendencias que se vendrían para el invierno, mientras Blaine los escuchaba. Nick y Jeff hablaban bajito de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Blaine, para que el morocho no los escuchara.

- ¿Quieres venir a comer con Santana y Cooper el sábado que viene, al mediodía? – le pregunto Blaine a Elaine.

- Me encantaría. ¿Qué quieres que te regale para tus veinticuatro?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, y Kurt se sonrojó ante la mirada que le mandó Jeff.

- No hace falta que me regales nada, con que vengas el sábado es suficiente.

Después de la comida, de la cual Kurt recibió elogios de parte de todos, el castaño sacó una torta de vainilla y chocolate del horno. Kurt, ante la petición de Elaine, se puso a dibujar algún conjunto de ropa, que se le ocurriera. Nick, Jeff y Blaine, se habían puesto a practicar una canción.

A eso de las tres y media, Kurt le dijo que se tenía que ir yendo.

- Te puedo llevar yo, - se quejó Blaine, poniendo un puchero que enterneció a todos.

- Supuestamente estoy en lo de Santana. – Kurt enrojeció al ver como Elaine miraba a su hijo con las cejas alzadas. – Además que le prometí a tu sobrina que iría para allí, antes de irme a mi casa.

- Sabes que va a hacerte un tipo de interrogatorio ¿no?

- Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro.

Blaine suspiró resignado. El castaño juntó sus cosas, besó a Elaine en la mejilla, se despidió con un abrazo de los chicos, y Blaine lo acompañó hasta la puerta. El castaño lo besó tiernamente antes de salir.

Caminó las tres cuadras que lo separaban de la casa de Cooper, y lo recibió el interrogatorio más extenso de su vida. La morocha no dejaba que se le escapara ningún detalle, y cuando le mostró el collar, pegó un gritito y lo obligó a decirle las palabras exactas con que Blaine le había pedido noviazgo.

A eso de las cuatro y media llegó Cooper acompañado por Sam. El hermano de Blaine se ofreció a llevarlo y Kurt, algo aliviado de deshacerse de su amiga, aceptó.

* * *

Santana se quedó a solas con Sam en el living. El rubio parecía estar muy concentrado mirando la tele, mientras que Santana estaba muy concentrada observando al rubio. Con un suspiro resignado cayó en la cuenta que ya no le atraía Sam absolutamente nada. Se quedaron viendo la tele en silencio, hasta que Santana decidió contarle lo que le pasaba.

- Samy necesito tu ayuda con algo.

- Dime – el rubio la miró con una media sonrisa.

- Tengo que contarle algo a papá, pero no sé como decírselo.

- ¿Qué le tienes que contar?

Santana respiró hondo, Sam era su segundo mejor amigo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, y de que él era el amigo de su padre.

- Soy lesbiana. - Los ojos de Sam se abrieron de la sorpresa. – y estoy saliendo con una amiga.

Sam se mordió el labio.

- Entiendo. – le dijo. Santana frunció el seño. – Mira sé que es difícil decirle a la gente que quieres, tus preferencias sexuales…

- ¿Cómo que sabes?

El rubio la miró por unos instantes sin comprender, y luego reaccionó.

- ¿No sabías que era gay?

- No. – La morocha abrió la boca.

Sam le sonrió. Santana se hizo una nota mental de acogotar a Blaine, porque estaba completamente segura de que su tío sabía, por todos estos meses que trato de que Sam la mirara de otra forma.

- Yo creo que deberías decirle sin rodeos, es mejor que lo sepa de ti a que se entere de otra manera.

- Supongo que le diré hoy a la noche.

- Suerte.

- Gracias.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y a los dos minutos apareció Blaine en la sala.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la morocha.

- Kurt se olvido el pantalón que le compre en mi casa – dijo Blaine - ¿ya se fue?

- Sip.

- Oh, - parecía algo decepcionado – hola Sam. – Caminó hasta el sillón y saludo a Sam con un beso en la mejilla.

Santana vio como por una ración de segundo los ojos de Sam se fijaron en los labios de Blaine.

_¡Oh mierda no!_

El morocho le dejó una bolsa con el pantalón a su sobrina para que se lo diera a Kurt, le dio un beso en la frente, y dijo que se tenía que ir porque no quería dejar la casa sola, estando Jeff y Nick en ella. En cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta, Sam soltó un leve suspiro, que no le pasó desapercibido a la chica.

- ¿Kurt no es el chico que vino a cenar con nosotros la otra vez? – preguntó.

- Sí, mi mejor amigo. Blaine le está dando clases de matemática.

- ¿y por qué le compró un pantalón a tu mejor amigo? – Santana trato de ignorar el tono molesto de Sam.

- Emm….- dudó si contarle o no, pero tenía que sacarse las dudas. – Ellos…bueno, Blaine quiere mucho a Kurt – la expresión de dolor que le cruzó por el rostro fue muy visible – y Kurt a Blaine, ayer salieron, y Blaine le pidió si podía ser el novio.

Los ojos de Sam perdieron parte de brillo. Santana quería enterrarse entre las almohadas.

- Pensé que tu amigo era menor de edad.

- Y lo es, pero eso a Blaine no le importa.

- Ya veo. – ahora parecía enojado. Apartó la mirada y se fijó en el reloj – Debo irme, Thad me debe estar esperando.

- ¿Thad? ¿El amigo de Blaine?

- Sí, casi todos los domingos nos juntamos a tomar unas copas en un bar.

- ¿y tú desde cuándo conoces a Thad?

- ¿Te acuerdas de ese día en que te llevaron a ese bar? Bien, luego de que ustedes se fueran, me quede charlando con Thad. Desde ahí nos vemos casi todos los días.

El rubio se puso en pie, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la casa. Santana corrió escaleras arriba, y se encerró en su cuarto.

Le tenía que contar a Kurt.

* * *

El castaño entró en su casa unos diez minutos antes de las cinco. Saludo a Burt, y Carole que estaban viendo la tele y se fue directamente para su habitación a ponerse algo más cómodo.

En cuanto estuvo relajado sobre su cama le mandó un mensaje a Blaine.

"Llegué hace un rato. Ayer y hoy me la pasé muy bien. No sé si nos podremos volver a ver por estos días, espero que sí. Si no, supongo que te veré el sábado en tu casa, ese día se me levanta el castigo, así que no habrá problema de que me vaya a dormir a lo de Santana ;). K"

Pasaron unos minutos, y llegó la contestación.

"Yo también disfrute mucho nuestra salida. Ya encontraremos tiempo para vernos esta semana, tenemos que seguir con nuestras clases particulares. Adivino que fue Jeff el que te invitó el sábado, te recomiendo que vengas preparado para toda situación posible, una fiesta al estilo Warbler puede llegar a terminar con varios de nosotros en situaciones incómodas. Ahora voy a acompañar a mi mamá a Westerville. Besos, Te quiero mucho. B"

Kurt sonrió ante el mensaje. Estaba pensando en qué le podía regalar a Blaine, también considerando la idea de Jeff, cuando le sonó el celular.

Bebe, te tengo que contar algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – se estaba empezando a alarmar.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Sam, el amigo de mi papá?

- Sí, el rubio con labios gruesos.

- Sí, ese. Resulta que es gay…- Santana hizo una pausa, y al ver que Kurt no hacía ninguna exclamación continuo - ¿Me vas a decir que yo era la única que no sabía que era gay?

- Tengo el gaydar más desarrollado que el tuyo.

- Como sea, estuve hablando, cuando nos interrumpió Blaine. Estoy casi segura que a Sam le gusta mi tío.

* * *

9:00 A.M Lunes.

Blaine estaba caminando sin una dirección fija. Qué hacia un lunes en el que no tenía que hacer nada levantado a las nueve de la mañana, y caminando por las calles, era una pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Simplemente se había despertado a las seis de la mañana con las ganas de salir a caminar. Los Warblers probablemente estarían desayunando en su casa, mientras él paseaba sin rumbo fijo.

El día anterior había sido uno de los mejores desde que se había marchado de su casa. Tener a su madre de vuelta lo había alegrado más de lo que él pensaba posible, y ahora también tenía a Kurt. El castaño le despertaba muchos sentimientos nuevos. Se le había pasado por la cabeza ir a su casa, pero después se acordó de que estaba su padre, y que eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que probablemente Kurt estaría en el colegio.

El morocho tenía ganas de gritarle a los cuatro vientos de que Kurt estaba saliendo con él, pero no podía. El hecho de que Kurt era menor de edad, les traía demasiadas complicaciones. Agradecía que sus amigos lo apoyaran, pero también sabía que no podía ir por ahí de la mano con Kurt. Por lo menos no en un lugar en que los conocieran.

Blaine levantó la vista, y se sorprendió al ver en donde estaba. Inconscientemente sus pies lo habían llevado al hospital donde estaba internado James.

El morocho vaciló, antes de suspirar, y dirigirse al tercer piso. No sabía qué rayos estaba haciendo allí. Su padre de seguro no quería verlo, él no quería ver a su padre. Pero había algo que lo atraía a ese lugar.

Terminó sentado en uno de los incómodos asientos, mirando fijamente la fina madera que lo separaba del hombre que le había dado la vida.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – escondió su rostro entre sus manos, y se dispuso a irse.

- Hola.

Blaine levantó la vista. Un niño le sonreía desde la puerta abierta de la habitación. El chico salió, cerró la puerta atrás de sí, y se sentó junto a Blaine.

El niño era bastante delgado, y parecía alto para su edad. Tenía una carita algo redondeada. Su pelo rubio, casi platinado era una masa de oro incontrolable, y algunos mechones le caían por la frente. Blaine se quedó fascinado con los ojos celestes del chico, parecían hielo congelado, llenos de vida, y enmarcados por unas cejas y pestañas tan rubias como su cabello. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean desgastado, y una remera roja.

- Hola. – le contestó el morocho algo dubitativo.

- Soy Leif. – le estiró una manita, y Blaine se la estrecho con una sonrisa. – Tú debes ser Blaine. ¿no?

- Sí ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Tú padre me dijo que eras el único que había heredado sus ojos.

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

- Sí, él está ahí. – dijo señalando la puerta. Luego lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Por qué no entras a verlo?

El morocho lo miró por unos instantes.

- Estamos peleados. – contestó al fin.

- El chico asintió, con una sonrisa triste.

- Sí, me dijo que lo están hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿De qué conoces a mi padre? – el morocho tenía el seño fruncido.

- Oh, él es uno de mis visitantes favoritos.

- ¿Visitantes? – cada vez entendía menos.

El chico al ver su expresión, le sonrió.

- Todos los días visito a las personas que se encuentran en el hospital. Para alegrarlas, para hacerles compañía, o simplemente para hablar con ellas.

- ¿Y tus padres?

- No tengo. – El morocho sintió como la angustia le oprimía el estómago. – Nací aquí, pero nunca conocí a mis padres. Hace dos años me descubrieron una enfermedad en el cuerpo, y desde entonces no salgo del hospital.

- ¿Qué enfermedad? – pregunto sin querer saber realmente la respuesta.

- Cáncer.

El corazón de Blaine se estrujo, y se quedó mirando los hermosos ojos del chico.

- ¿y por qué visitas a las personas?

- Para que ellos no se den por vencidos, y puedan disfrutar de lo que les queda por vivir.

Blaine lo miro maravillado. El niño no podía ser muy grande, y sin embargo hablaba con demasiada sabiduría para su edad.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diez. – Leif dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta y luego a él – James me dijo por qué estaban peleados. ¿En verdad te gustan los chicos? - Blaine soltó una risita, y asintió. – A mí no me parece malo que te gusten los chicos. – el chico se encogió de hombros – Aún lo estoy tratando de convencer para que hable contigo.

- ¿y por qué tienes tanto interés en mí?

- Porque James solo habla de ti cuando duerme. A veces me quedo con él después de que se duerma, habla en sueños y siempre dice tu nombre. Hace poco empezó a repetir palabras.

- ¿Qué palabras?

El morocho se estaba imaginando que palabras podían ser, pero quería escucharlas directamente para estar convencido.

- "Lo siento."

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco.

- Leif ven, tienes que tomar tus remedios. Oh, hola Señor Anderson – el doctor Robins se acercó a ellos – Vamos Leif, debemos irnos.

El chico se puso en pie, le planto un suave beso en la mejilla de un consternado Blaine y siguió al médico. Antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos, se giró.

- ¡Prométeme venir con Kurt!

- ¿Cómo sabes quién es Kurt? – le gritó

- James dijo que era tu novio. ¿Prometes que me lo presentaras?

- Claro.

Leif le sonrió, y agito su mano en forma de despedida, antes de doblar la esquina y desaparecer por el pasillo.

El morocho se quedó con la mirada clavada en el punto donde el niño se había ido.

"_Lo siento"_

No, era imposible. Su padre nunca le pediría perdón. No a él.

Miró una vez la puerta de madera, antes de levantarse y salir del lugar.

* * *

**Para festejar que llegamos hasta el capitulo 12 con todos sus comentarios de apoyo, mi amiga y yo les queremos hacer un regalo: Al comentario más original de por qué les gusta El Amor no Siempre es Fácil, le daremos un spoiler general de lo que sucederá en la historia + la respuesta de una pregunta que quieran saber.**

**Traten de que la pregunta no sea DEMASIADO puntual, porque puede que no pueda responderla (para no arruinar la sorpresa). **

**Tienen hasta el próximo lunes, en el cuál supongo que ya tendré listo el capitulo 13. **

**¡Espero que les guste la idea! Estaré atenta a sus comentarios...Nos leemos pronto!**

**- Dany.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todos! Pasó una semana, y como les prometí acá les traigo el capitulo 13... Me sorprendí un montón por a cantidad de comentarios en el capitulo anterior. Me fascino leer todas sus opiniones del Fic, y la verdad es que me alegró mucho saber que les gusta.**

**La ganadora del Spoiler y a pregunta es, para mí, : LiaAndersonHale**

**Como dije antes TODOS los reviews me encantaron, pero este en particular me gustó mucho por la originalidad. Así que LiaAndersonHale espero tu pregunta por PM, y luego te mandaré a respuesta con el Spoiler.**

**Espero muchos reviews ;) **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13: Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto.**

17:00 P.M Martes.

- Vamos Kurt vuelve.

- No pienso sentarme otra vez.

- No es para tanto.

- Necesito respirar. Hace tres horas que estamos haciendo lo mismo.

- Son las cinco de la tarde, llegue hace media hora.

- Más tiempo del que ninguna otra persona me pudo retener al lado de un libro de matemáticas, deberías estar orgulloso.

El morocho puso los ojos en blanco. Kurt se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina de su casa, y se cruzó de brazos.

- Solo un ejercicio más. – le pidió – y después te dejo un descanso de media hora.

- Un ejercicio más ¿con qué premio?

Blaine le sonrió divertido.

- Te dije que en tu casa no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento. Si lo haces bien luego te lo recompenso en mi casa.

- Donde pueden entrar los Warblers, como el domingo. Ahora estamos solos.

Hizo un puchero, y Blaine se mordió el labio, pero negó con la cabeza. Kurt lo fulminó y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

- Mete esa lengua en tu boca porque si la agarro no te la devuelvo.

El castaño le sonrió, y vio resignado como Blaine agarraba unas hojas y se las ponía a revisar. Suspiró y dirigió su mirada a la heladera. Casi inmediatamente una sonrisa de perversidad le cubrió el rostro. Miró al mayor de reojo, que estaba muy concentrado en su trabajo y no le prestaba atención, abrió la heladera, y localizó su objetivo: un postrecito de chocolate.

Lo abrió y comió una cucharada. Blaine levantó la vista, y frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué….?

Kurt se mojó el labio inferior con chocolate, y lo mordió levemente. Pasó su lengua tentativamente, sacando parte del chocolate.

- Mmm… estoy delicioso.

Blaine tenía los ojos clavados en los labios de Kurt de forma hambrienta. Kurt pasó su lengua nuevamente, y sacó el resto de chocolate que quedaba. Blaine sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de alejar un pensamiento, y lo miró a los ojos. Algo que no fue de gran ayuda, ya que las pupilas de Kurt estaban dilatadas solo por verlo. Trago dificultosamente.

- Vamos a seguir con esto.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y se llevó la cuchara a la boca. Dejando que el chocolate le manchara la comisura de los labios intencionalmente.

- ¿Me ayudas a limpiarme? No llego.

El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él.

- Eres demasiado hermoso para mi salud, y demasiado apetecible.

- Solo bésame.

Blaine se acercó a su rostro, y lamió el chocolate que manchaba parte de la piel de porcelana. Kurt se mordió el labio, y le sonrió con cariño. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? – preguntó antes de unir sus labios.

Apoyó sus manos en las caderas del castaño, mientras este le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas, y enredaba una de sus manos en sus rizos. Blaine se separó, y apoyo su frente contra la de él.

- Lo sé, - contesto el menor – yo también lo hago.

El nuevo celular de Blaine sonó. El morocho rebuscó en sus bolsillos, sin soltar del todo a Kurt.

- Dime que no es Jeff.

- Aún no saben que tengo celular nuevo.- Revisó el número, y frunció el ceño. – es de la escuela. – atendió.

- Hola ¿estamos hablando con Blaine Anderson, el tío de Santana?

- Sí, soy yo.

- Le llamamos, para comunicarle que su sobrina tuvo un comportamiento inapropiado, y le pedimos que la venga a retirar. Nos tratamos de comunicar con el padre, pero el número da ocupado.

- Está trabajando. – miró de reojo a Kurt - ¿Qué clase de comportamiento inapropiado?

- Le pego al señor Karofsky una cachetada.

Blaine alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

- Ya voy. – dijo y cortó.

Kurt lo miraba con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Santana le pegó una cachetada a un tal Karosky.

Kurt empalideció un tono.

- Oh no.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Karofsky es su novio.

- Pensé que estaba saliendo con Brittany.

El castaño asintió. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos.

- Es mejor que me vaya. – Kurt soltó un suspiro. –Hoy te salvaste de estudiar. - lo besó con lentitud, y después se separó. El castaño le sonrió, y le sacó la lengua otra vez. Blaine la atrapó con los dientes, asiendo que Kurt se riera. La succiono, y la acaricio con la suya. – Te la devuelvo porque eres muy bueno con ella.

Kurt lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Repentinamente se le ocurrió una idea, y se volvió.

- ¿Hay una posibilidad de que mañana me acompañes a ver a mi padre? – El castaño se sorprendió, pero asintió. - Ayer fui, pero no me atreví a entrar.

- Ven por mí al colegio a las cinco. Mañana tengo coro, y luego debo ir con Mike a hacer un trabajo, le diré que no puedo, y mi papá pensara que estoy con él.

- Genial – Lo besó rápidamente y se fue.

* * *

17:00 P.M Miércoles

El morocho estacionó el auto frente a la entrada del McKenley. Bajó, y se internó en los pasillos vacios buscando el aula del Club Glee.

La verdad era que no tenía ganas de ver a su padre. No sabía por qué le había pedido a Kurt que lo acompañara. Simplemente la idea se le cruzó por la mente, y la sonrisa en la cara de Kurt le dijo que estaba asiendo lo correcto. Y no iba a volver atrás en su decisión. En algún momento tenía que enfrentar a su padre. Debían hablar, despedirse y tratar de terminar lo mejor posible.

"_Lo siento"._

Sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista al escuchar voces. Un grupito de chicos salían de un aula, entre ellos estaba Kurt, Brittany, Quin, Santana y Chandler, y también la prima de Sally, Rachel.

El día anterior había tenido que venir al colegio a buscar a su sobrina, que parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso. Estaba con los ojos hinchados, y el humor más cortante que nunca. Cuando le había preguntado por qué le había pegado, simplemente se largo a llorar sobre su hombro. Blaine había tenido que tragarse el nudo en la garganta, y abrazarla para que dejara de llorar. Sabía lo que estaba pasando, y ver a su sobrina en ese estado le partía el alma. No podía estar más agradecido que tuviera a un amigo como Kurt, para poder hablar, por que el castaño también la comprendía.

Se acercó al grupo dubitativo. Rachel fue la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia, se acercó a él, y le empezó a taladrar el cerebro con una incesante charla de su opinión acerca del último capítulo de Dalton.

- ¿Blaine? – pregunto Santana, salvándolo de Rachel - ¿Qué haces aquí? Cumplí mi promesa y no le pegué a nadie. – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Vine a buscar a Kurt. – sintió como las miradas de todos se clavaban en él, para luego mirar a Kurt.

El castaño ignoró el ceño fruncido de su hermanastro y se acercó a Blaine. Su sobrina sonrió ligeramente y empezó a echar a todos del lugar, diciendo que ya había tenido suficiente viendo sus caras por una hora.

Al ver que la mayoría ya se estaban dispersando, el morocho le tomó la mano a Kurt, y lo acercó a él. Casi inmediatamente sintió los ojos de Chandler posados sobre él. El morocho le sostuvo la mirada, ambos se fulminaron mutuamente, hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta del intercambio de insultos no verbal y tironeó a Blaine para que le prestara atención a él.

- ¿Vamos?

- Si. – pasó su brazo por la cintura del otro, y caminaron, hacia la salida.

Blaine seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que Kurt se detenía, se volteo a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eso era lo que te iba a preguntar. Estas más callado que de costumbre, y ni siquiera insultaste a Chandler, o miraste que pantalones llevo puestos, algo que haces constantemente.

El morocho sonrió levemente, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Es solo que estoy algo distraído, por lo de mi padre. Ayer llamaron del hospital, dicen que cada vez está peor.

El castaño asintió, y le acarició el rostro. Blaine soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Dejó que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de Kurt, mientras este le masajeaba el pelo.

- Tengo una idea, ven.

Lo guió hacia una puerta, pasaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a unas puertas dobles. El castaño las abrió y lo condujo al interior. Blaine se sorprendió al ver el Auditorio, era grande, muy espacioso, con cómodas butucas azules, y un gran escenario vacío. Kurt lo llevo hasta él, quedando los dos en el medio.

- Dime lo que sientes, deja que tus sentimientos fluyan de la manera en que lo hicieron cuando me cantaste esa canción en la fiesta. Exprésate como mejor sabes hacerlo.

Le besó la mejilla, y se alejo unos pasos. Se sentó sobre la madera, y lo observo con una sonrisa.

El morocho cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo. Tenía la mente en blanco. Pensó en su padre, en como lo había tratado los últimos diez años, en cómo a pesar de todo le dolía verlo en ese estado, en que él solo quería ver el orgullo en sus ojos cuando lo miraba. Pensó en cómo le revolvía el cabello cuando llegaba del colegio, cómo lo alzaba y llevaba hasta su cuarto cuando él se dormía sobre el sillón, en como lo arropaba y le besaba la frente antes de irse a dormir. Pensó en cómo había resultado su vida después de su pelea, si nada hubiera pasado, si en vez de irse él hubiese agachado la cabeza y hecho lo que James quería. No tendría que soportar a Jeff, las bromas de Nick, las muecas burlonas de Thad, los incesantes discursos de Wes. No podría ayudar a Santana, no se hubiese cambiado de escuela, no habría más Warblers, solo estaría él. No habría banda, no habría Reglamento, no habría más salidas, más jadeos en la habitación de huéspedes, no sería el mismo. Estaría sentado atrás de un escritorio en la empresa de su padre. Si no hubiese peleado por lo que quería, no hubiese salido esa noche con Thad y Santana, no hubiese conocido a Kurt. No hubiera tocado su piel, o sentido el sabor de sus labios, no hubiese conocido el calor de su cuerpo, o la suavidad de sus manos.

Abrió los ojos, y empezó a cantar.

Hey dad look at me (Hey papa, mírame)  
Think back and talk to me (Piensa en el pasado y háblame)  
Did I grow up according to plan? (¿Creci de acuerdo al plan?)  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? ( Y ¿crees que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo hacienda las cosas que quiero hacer?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along ( Pero duele cuando lo desapruebas al final)

And now I try hard to make it (y ahora trato arduo de hacerlo)  
I just want to make you proud (Solo quiero hacerte sentí orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you (Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti)  
I can't pretend that (no puedo fingir)  
I'm alright (que estoy bien)  
And you can't change me (y no puedes cambiarme)

'Cuz we lost it all (porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (no puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (ahora es demasiado tarde y…)  
We can't go back (no podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (no puedo ser perfecto)

I try not to think (trato de no pensar)  
About the pain I feel inside (en el dolor que siento dentro)  
Did you know you used to be my hero? (¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?)  
All the days you spent with me (Todos los días que pasaste conmigo)  
Now seem so far away (ahora parecen muy lejanos)  
And it feels like you don't care anymore (y parece que ya no te importa)

And now I try hard to make it (y ahora trato arduo de hacerlo)  
I just want to make you proud (solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso)  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you (Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti)  
I can't stand another fight (No puedo soportar otra pelea)  
And nothing's alright (y nada está bien)

'Cuz we lost it all (porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (Nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora es demasiado tarde y…)  
We can't go back (no podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said (Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste)  
Nothing's gonna make this right again (Nada va a ser que esto esté bien de nuevo)  
Please don't turn your back (Por favor no me des la espalda)  
I can't believe it's hard (No puedo creer lo difícil que es…)  
Just to talk to you (hablar contigo)  
But you don't understand (Pero tú no lo entiendes)

'Cuz we lost it all (Porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (Nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora es demasiado tarde y…)  
We can't go back (no podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)

'Cuz we lost it all (Porque lo perdimos todo)  
Nothing lasts forever (Nada dura para siempre)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)  
Now it's just too late and (Ahora es demasiado tarde y…)  
We can't go back (No podemos regresar)  
I'm sorry (Lo siento)  
I can't be perfect (No puedo ser perfecto)

Las rodillas le fallaron y calló sobre el suelo del escenario. Kurt gateó hasta él, y le rodeo los hombros, mientras Blaine se abrazaba a él, y dejaba salir todo el llanto que había estado reprimiendo.

* * *

El médico entró a la habitación de James, donde estaba una de las enfermeras. El padre de Blaine mantenía los ojos cerrados. No quería que lo molestaran con preguntas de cómo se sentía. ¡Estaba en un jodido hospital! ¿Cómo creen que se sentiría?

- ¿Por qué esa cara? – escucho que pregunto la chica.

- ¿No has oído las noticias?

- No, ¿Qué noticias?

- El Doctor Robins, obtuvo los resultados de los análisis de un chico, Kurt Hummel.

_Kurt Hummel._

Ese nombre le resultaba conocido, lo había escuchado en algún lugar.

_Blaine._

Era el chico con que lo había encontrado ese día en su casa. Alto, piel pálida, y unos ojos azules que le hacían acordar a su madre.

- ¿Qué sucede con él?

El médico le contestó en un susurro bajo. Pero lo suficientemente alto para que James pudiera escuchar. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, buscó el rostro del médico, pero no había indicios de broma, tenía el semblante serio y parecía completamente seguro de lo que decía.

- Pero es imposible. – dijo la enfermera, que se había llevado las manos a los labios.

- Lo sé, está tratando de investigar más, pero pronto le tendrá que dar la noticia al padre.

- No creo que haya que preocuparse por…

- Sí, debe preocuparse.

- ¿Es..?- El médico asintió, y la joven ahogo una exclamación.

James cerró los ojos rápidamente. Si no hubiese visto la seriedad del médico, diría que estaba fuera de sus cabales.

Casi al instante un sentimiento extraño se apodero de su pecho. Lo vio a Blaine, junto con el joven, tomados de la mano. Se quedó dormido con ese pensamiento.

- ¿James estás despierto?

El hombre abrió los ojos. Junto a su cama estaba sentado Leif, no había rastro de la enfermera o el médico, y el sol había caído bastante desde que se había dormido. James le sonrió, ese niño sabía cómo ganarse a las personas.

- Hola pequeño.

- ¿Durmió bien?

- Sí, perfectamente.

De inmediato la conversación de la chica con el médico se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Estás bien? Pareces preocupado. – el rubio lo miró con curiosidad.

- Si te cuento algo ¿Me guardarías el secreto?

Los ojos color hielo del joven brillaron, y asintió firmemente.

* * *

El morocho, entró con Kurt a la habitación. El menor le dio un apretón de manos, para darle ánimos. El corazón de Blaine se detuvo por unos segundos al ver a su padre. Era doloroso, muy doloroso verlo acostado en esas sabanas blancas, con los ojos cerrados, las agujas desapareciendo en sus muñecas, los aparatos zumbando a su alrededor. Le dolía, en verdad le dolía, y mucho.

Se acercó al lado de la cama, y tomó asiento en la silla de metal. Se quedó observando como el pecho de su padre subía y bajaba lentamente.

- Nunca entendí por qué le molesto tanto que fuera gay. – El castaño se acercó a él, y Blaine le abrió los brazos, invitándolo a sentarse en sus piernas. Kurt lo hizo, y Blaine le rodeo la cintura, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro. – Si se hubiese enojado conmigo por algunas semanas, o meses, tal vez lo hubiese perdonado. Pero nunca pensé que me odiara tanto como para ignorarme por diez años.

- Tal vez solo estaba asustado.

- ¿De qué? ¿De qué lo contagie?

- No pienses eso. Tal vez solo no quería enfrentarse a algo nuevo.

El morocho se quedó en silencio, por varios minutos.

- Solo tenía que decirlo. – susurró. – Con un simple lo siento, le hubiera perdonado todo. Las frases hirientes, las miradas de asco. Hasta puede que lo hubiera entendido, y me hubiese dicho a mi mismo que era mi culpa.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora?

- ¿Entenderlo?

- No, decirte que es tu culpa.

Kurt volteo la cabeza, y le clavó sus ojos.

- Porque…porque no lo es. Yo no elegí ser así, es parte de mí, y nada va a cambiar eso. – respondió sinceramente.

El menor le sonrió, satisfecho por la respuesta, y le acarició las manos que descansaban sobre su estómago.

- ¿Serias capaz de perdonarlo después de diez años?

Blaine no contestó, y Kurt no insistió en saberlo.

- Gracias por acompañarme. – dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

- No hay problema, pero aún no entiendo porque no entraste la vez anterior.

- Tu compañía me da coraje, sin ti jamás hubiese cruzado esa puerta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Kurt se había recostado contra el pecho de Blaine, quien miraba a su padre con pena. Cuando no pudo resistirlo más aparto la mirada y la dirigió hacia sus manos unidas. Kurt le acariciaba con el pulgar distraídamente.

- Te quiero.

El castaño lo beso delicadamente.

- Yo también.

- Vámonos. Ya no creo soportar más verlo en este estado.

Se levantaron, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, y salieron de la habitación.

James abrió los ojos, y dejó escapar las lágrimas que había contenido hasta el momento.

* * *

Estaban por la recepción del hospital cuando Blaine recordó su promesa. Agarró al castaño de la mano y se acercó a la chica detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Me podría decir cuál es el número de habitación de Leif? Lo siento, pero no sé el apellido.

- No te preocupes, sé de que Leif me hablas, es muy difícil de olvidar. – les sonrió, y tecleó algo en la computadora. – Cuarto piso, habitación 713.

- Gracias. – estaba a punto de irse, pero la joven los retuvo.

- ¿Algún familiar? – parecía esperanzada.

- No. Solo amigos.

La mujer suspiró y volvió su vista a la computadora. Blaine lo llevó hasta el ascensor, y una vez adentro apretó el botón con el número 4.

- ¿Quién es Leif?

- Alguien que conocí el lunes. Le prometí que vendría contigo.

- ¿Conmigo?

Blaine asintió, y se negó a dar más detalles. Al llegar a la cuarta planta, lo llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Dio unos golpecitos, y la voz del Doctor Robins les dijo que pasen.

El hombre miró con curiosidad a Blaine, luego a Kurt, sus manos unidas, y otra vez a Kurt. El castaño se incomodo bajo la mirada escrutadora del médico.

- Hola Doctor…nosotros vinimos a ver a L…

- ¡Blaine!

El joven rubio salió de una de las puertas, que al parecer iba al baño. Se acercó al morocho con una sonrisa. El mayor le revolvió el pelo, en forma de saludo.

- Voy a dejarlos solos – Robins, se retiró, sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

- Hola Leif. – Blaine se puso en cuclillas, hasta quedar a la altura del rubio. – Él es Kurt, mi novio, te prometí que te lo presentaría.

- Me llamó Leif – el chico le estiró una mano, y Kurt se la estrecho con una sonrisa. El niño se lo quedó mirando atentamente. – Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

- Gracias, pero los tuyos son más lindos.

El joven le sonrió aún con más ganas. Los llevó hasta su cama, se subió a ella, y les indicó que se sentaran a sus pies.

- ¿Fuiste a verlo? – le pregunto a Blaine. El morocho asintió. - ¿Hablaste con él?

- No, estaba dormido, y no quise despertarlo.

- Oh…Estoy seguro que James quería hablar contigo. – Blaine lo miró con curiosidad, pero el rubio no dijo nada más.

- ¿Los dibujaste tú? – Kurt estaba mirando los dibujos pegado a la pared.

- Sí, adoro dibujar. – Blaine vio de reojo como Kurt miraba al chico con cariño.

- Yo también.

Leif dio un saltito y se estiró hasta alcanzar un bloc de hojas blancas que estaban sobre su mesita de luz.

- ¿Quieres dibujar conmigo?

Kurt asintió, le soltó la mano a Blaine, y se sentó junto al chico. Leif apoyó el cuaderno sobre sus muslos, y le pidió a Blaine que le alcanzara una caja de lápices.

- ¿Qué quieres dibujar?

- Me gustan los pájaros.

Blaine observaba como Kurt dibujaba, y Leif pintaba. El morocho se sentó al otro lado de Leif, y ayudo al chico a pintar. Terminaron riendo debido al mal pulso del mayor.

Una hora después una enfermera les dijo que Leif debía tomar sus medicamentos, y ellos se fueron, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

Cuando ya estaban en el auto, camino a la casa de Kurt, el castaño lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

Blaine hizo una mueca, y le contó lo que había pasado el lunes. Kurt se entristeció al oír la historia del rubio, pero al saber lo que hacía solo tuvo más ganas de conocerlo mejor. Los dos acordaron volver a la misma hora al día siguiente.

* * *

16:00 P.M Viernes.

Kurt revisó el pequeño pantalón de jean antes de convencerse de que le iba a quedar. Se había escapado de su casa para comprarle el regalo a Blaine, y había terminado comprándole ropa a Leif.

El día anterior habían ido a visitarlo otra vez. El chico se hacía querer enseguida, y Kurt no pudo resistirse a comprarle un par de remeras y varios jeans nuevos. Estaba seguro que el color oscuro le haría resaltar el pelo, y los ojos claros. Hoy iban a ir otra vez, así que tenía que estar en su casa para las cinco. Le había dicho a su padre que iba a ir a su clase de matemática con Blaine, así que no había ningún problema en salir.

Caminó hasta el mostrador y pagó las prendas, recibiendo una sonrisa coqueta de la chica. El castaño rió para sus adentros, y se fue a seguir buscando un regalo para el morocho.

Claro que la idea de Jeff aún rondaba su mente. Pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, así que por el momento trataba de no pensar mucho en eso, porque enseguida sentía como su cara cobraba color.

Entró distraídamente a una de las tiendas. No se percató de donde estaba hasta que sintió como lo llamaban.

- ¿Kurt?

El castaño se dio vuelta, y se encontró con los ojos de Jeremiah.

- Oh, Jeremiah, hola.

- Hola – el rubio le sonrió. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿buscando otro pantalón?

- No, en realidad estaba buscando algo para mi novio.

El chico alzó las cejas.

- ¿Anderson?

- Sí – al castaño no le había pasado desapercibido el tono de molestia de Jeremiah.

El joven se acercó, y se mordió el labio.

- ¿Conoces a Sebastian Fabrey?

- Sí – ahora era él el que había sonado molesto.

- ¿Sabes que….?

- ¿Mi novio estuvo con Sebastian, mientras el _suricato_ salía contigo? Sí, lo sé. Pero en ese momento no era mi novio, y eso quedó en el pasado. Aunque siento que la _ardilla_ te haya hecho eso, pero Blaine no sabía. En realidad todavía no sabe que Sebastian tenía novio.

- ¿y cómo lo sabes tú?

- Lo escuche hablando con su hermana. No le dije a Blaine, porque era muy probable que acogotara al suricato. Aunque ahora que lo pienso debería habérselo dicho.

Jeremiah se río, y asintió distraídamente.

- Pensé que Blaine sabía. – el castaño negó con la cabeza – supongo que todo es culpa de Sebastian, como siempre. Como sea, ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar un regalo?

- Te lo agradecería.

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos revisando varias remeras, hasta que Kurt tuvo una idea. Al final encontró el regalo perfecto, estaba seguro que Blaine se iba a reír cuando lo viera.

* * *

20:00 P.M Sábado.

Blaine le abrió la puerta al castaño.

- Llegas temprano. – le dio un pico, y lo hizo pasar.

- Sí. No podía irme a las diez a la noche a la casa de Santana.

- Cierto.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – lo abrazó, y unió sus labios en un beso más hambriento.

Estuvieron varios minutos probando el sabor del otro, hasta que Blaine lo pegó contra una pared. Kurt se separó riéndose.

- Tienes un problema con las paredes, mi espalda va a quedar llena de moretones si me sigues tirando contra ellas. – Blaine soltó una carcajada, y lo volvió a besar.

El morocho le dijo que lo esperara que él se iba a cambiar. Kurt tuvo acerca de un minuto para decidirse. Respiró hondo con los nervios de punta y siguió a Blaine escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Blaine estaba de espaldas a él, llevaba puesto solo un bóxer violeta, y estaba revisando su armario. Al verlo allí, tarareando una canción, más animado de lo que había estado en varios días, se convenció totalmente.

Caminó el trecho que lo separaba de él, y lo abrazó por la espalda. Blaine saltó, y soltó una risita.

- Me asustaste. ¿Qué haces acá?

- Te tengo que dar tu regalo. – le susurro al oído, con la voz ronca.

- ¿De qué…?

- Shh…cierra los ojos y voltéate.

Blaine hizo lo que le había pedido. Kurt miró la cara del morocho, que mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados. Se acercó y dejó que el aliento chocara contra la boca de Blaine, quien abrió los labios ligeramente, esperando que Kurt lo besara. Pero el castaño no lo hizo, en vez de eso le agarró los hombros y lo llevó hasta la cama. El corazón del mayor había empezado a latir con rapidez. Las rodillas de Blaine se doblaron al llegar al filo de la cama. Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

- Kurt…- dijo el morocho con un hilo de voz.

El castaño unió sus labios, en un beso corto. Pasó sus manos por la espalda del morocho, sacándole estremecimientos.

- Sácate el bóxer. – le mordió el cuello lentamente, escuchando como el mayor suspiraba fuertemente.

Blaine trató de sacarse la única prenda que llevaba puesta, levantó la cadera para facilitar el trabajo, haciendo que su semi-erección se frotara contra el pantalón de cuero de Kurt. El bóxer terminó en el suelo, enroscado alrededor de sus tobillos.

- Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Blaine obedeció. Kurt deslizó su mano por entre sus cuerpos, y rodeó el miembro de su novio. Blaine apoyó la frente en el hombro del menor. Kurt deslizó su mano por la piel suave, a un ritmo lento, que sabía que lo volvía loco. El miembro de Blaine se endureció más. El castaño pasó su lengua por los labios del otro. Blaine abrió la boca, pero Kurt no se hundió en ella.

- No habrás los ojos.

El morocho gimoteó como única respuesta. Kurt respiró hondo y le besó la mejilla, se bajó de sus piernas, y dejo de acariciar al morocho. Se arrodillo frente a él, Blaine frunció el seño pero no abrió los ojos, poso sus manos en los muslos de Blaine, que se estremeció notablemente.

- ¿Qué estas…?

El castaño separo más sus piernas, y se acercó lentamente a su entrepierna. Dejó que su aliento golpeara contra la extensión del mayor. La respiración de Blaine se agito, y sintió un fuerte tirón de su excitación. El castaño lo miró, y sonrió al ver la cara de desesperación.

Lentamente metió la excitación del morocho en su boca, hasta que no pudo más. Blaine gritó de placer, y clavó las uñas en el colchón, todavía con los ojos firmemente cerrados.

- Dios Kurt… - El morocho retorció una mano en el pelo del castaño, mientras la otra se cerraba en un puño. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás. – Mierda Kurt, tu boca.

El castaño empezó con un vaivén lento dentro y fuera, enroscando la lengua alrededor de la punta. Blaine no pudo resistirse y abrió los ojos, clavándolos en Kurt. No podía haber nada más excitante que la imagen del menor con su excitación en la boca, mientras movía la cabeza, y su lengua lo recorría con destreza.

Blaine se empujó contra la boca de Kurt involuntariamente. El castaño no hizo ademán de detenerlo, succionó con fuerza, haciendo que Blaine gimiera incoherencias sin control. El pelo pulcramente peinado de Kurt estaba revuelto, y las manos de Blaine lo tironeaban ligeramente, llevadas por el placer.

Blaine sintió como le recorrían corrientes eléctricas por toda la espalda, sabía que iba a durar poco. Le tiró del pelo, para advertirle de que se apartara, pero Kurt tomó más de él en su boca, y dejó que su lengua rodeara la punta de su miembro, succionó con fuerza, y Blaine llegó al orgasmo con un grito de placer.

- ¡Kurt! – El castaño, hizo una mueca pero tragó toda la corrida de Blaine.

Se separó con la respiración agitada, y se acostó sobre el suelo alfombrado, con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Blaine aún sentía los espasmos de placer recorrerle el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos, y vio que Kurt estaba respirando agitadamente con su vista pegada al techo. El morocho estaba completamente seguro que no podría verle los labios otra vez sin pensar en lo suaves que se sentían alrededor de él.

Se puso en pie, se sacudió el bóxer de sus tobillos, y se sentó sobre las caderas del menor.

- ¿Te gustó tu regalo? – pregunto con satisfacción.

- No puedo creer que sea la primera vez que lo haces…eres simplemente increíble.

- ¿Y quién dijo que era la primera vez que lo hago? - preguntó el castaño con una sonrisita.

Blaine rodó los ojos, y le sonrió con picardía.

- Yo tenía razón, tienes un don con el lápiz.

- Idiota. – Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- Y si que sabes usar esa lengüita, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

- Siempre tan romántico – dijo con sarcasmo.

- Cállate, sé que te encanta que te hable de esa manera.

- ¿Qué paso con el Blaine que me regalaba rosas?

- Encontró un lugar donde clavar la espina.

Kurt soltó una carcajada, y se puso rojo. Blaine se unió a sus risas, miró como se le achicaban los ojos, y le produjo pura ternura. Se acostó sobre el chico, manteniendo su peso sobre sus brazos. Kurt paró de reír y lo miró a los ojos, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Blaine se inclinó y le besó la barbilla.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó al fin.

- Jeff me dijo que sería un buen regalo, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Luego pasó lo de tu padre, y estabas muy deprimido. Hasta hace unos veinte minutos no estaba completamente seguro de hacerlo. Te vi semi desnudo, más feliz que los últimos días, y simplemente me decidí, quería que sintieras todo lo que yo siento cuando eres tú el que lo hace.

Blaine sonrió y lo besó con ternura. Se separaron cuando escucharon el timbre. Ambos fruncieron el seño.

- ¿Le sacaste las llaves a los Warblers?

- No.

- ¿y por qué no están entrando a la pieza en vez de tocar el timbre? ¿O va a venir alguien más?

- Que yo esté enterado no, pero con todos estos años ya me acostumbre a las locuras de Jeff, así que todo es posible.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

- Sí, - el morocho se puso en pie, y lo ayudo a levantarse. No comento que el peinado le había quedado todo revuelto, la verdad era que ese peinado salvaje lo hacía muy hermoso. – si es alguien que no sean los chicos no atiendas.

- Te recuerdo que tengo diecisiete no siete años.

El morocho puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario, y se puso los bóxers. Kurt fue hasta la puerta, y antes de salir le lanzó una mirada al trasero de Blaine. En cuanto llegó a la puerta, el timbre sonaba cada dos segundos, algo que lo hizo asegurarse de que eran los Warbler.

Abrió la puerta de un tirón.

- ¿Quieren dejar de tocar el maldito timbre? – les gritó.

- Pensábamos que estaban ocupados y no nos escuchaban. – Le dijo Nick, le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó, seguido por Thad, y Wes.

- ¿y no tenían llaves?

Jeff se acercó más a él.

- No quería interrumpir en el regalo de Blaine – le guiñó un ojo, y Kurt levantó una ceja, como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando. – ¿me vas a decir que no se la chupaste?

El castaño rogó a su cuerpo que no se ruborizase, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- No te voy a contar lo que haga o no con Blaine.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos, pero no pudo sacarle ninguna palabra.

* * *

1:00 A.M Domingo.

- ¡Perdiste Thadeus! Sácate la remera.

- No sabía que estabas tan desesperado por verme Jeffy. – dijo con una sonrisita burlona, mientras se quedaba sin remera.

- Después de ver a Blaine, Wes, Thad, y mi novio, me quedo con Kurt y todavía tiene tres capas de ropa puesta. – expreso Jeff.

- No puedo creer que nos este ganando un chico de diecisiete años, que no sabía jugar. – se quejó Wes.

- Kurt tiene muchas sorpresas escondidas. – dijo Blaine, y le dio un beso a su novio.

Kurt los recorrió con la mirada a todos. Había pasado dieciséis años de su vida tratando de no abochornarse al ver a un hombre sin camisa, y ahora que tenía a cinco en frente suyo solo tenía ojos para uno.

Habían empezado jugar al poker, primero apostando plata, después quien perdía tenía que beber, hasta que a Jeff se le había ocurrido hacerlo más interesante: quien perdía, también perdía una prenda de ropa.

En ese momento lo único que cubría que todos los Warblers era el bóxer. El único que aún conservaba casi toda su ropa puesta era Kurt, que se había salvado con una repentina racha de suerte.

Empezaron otra partida. Después de veinte minutos de tensión, Blaine perdió.

- No pienso sacarme el bóxer. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Como si nunca te hubiéramos visto desnudo. – Jeff puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso fue cuando teníamos catorce años. – se defendió el otro.

- ¿Y? No creo que hayas crecido mucho.

Blaine lo fulminó, mientras los otros se reían. Kurt se mordió el labio, sentía como se empezaba a ruborizar. Al parecer, para su desgracia, Jeff se dio cuenta.

- ¿Por qué estás como un tómate?

Las miradas de los demás se clavaron en él. Kurt negó con la cabeza. El rubio entrecerró los ojos.

- Esperen, él único que vio a Blaine Jr. hace poco fue Kurt… - el morocho puso cara de pánico, y los otros tres sonrieron con maldad. – dime Kurtie ¿Cómo de grande la tiene Blaine?

Blaine escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Kurt era totalmente reacio a contestar la pregunta, y los otros se dieron cuenta.

- ¿Así? – preguntó Nick, y separó sus manos. Kurt rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Las separó más. Kurt negó otra vez. Las separó otra vez.

- No.

Los Warblers se miraron entre sí. Nick separo un poco más. Kurt miró de reojo a Blaine, que parecía querer morirse. Asintió.

Las mandíbulas de los chicos tocaron el piso. Nick y Jeff miraban a Kurt como si se hubiera tomado algo, y Thad estaba viendo a Blaine descaradamente. El morocho pegó sus rodillas al pecho, al ver cómo lo miraba su amigo.

- ¿Nos estas tomando el pelo?

Kurt negó otra vez.

- ¿Me vas a decir de lo que no tiene de alto lo tiene de largo?

- ¡Hey! – Blaine quería que la tierra se lo tragase.

Thad entrecerró los ojos.

- No le creo. Muéstrame.

- ¡No! – gritaron Kurt y Blaine.

Todos miraron al castaño, incluido Blaine.

- ¿tienes miedo de excitarte o no quieres que veamos lo que es de tu propiedad? – preguntó Wes conteniendo la risa. Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

- La segunda. – Blaine le sonrió.

Jeff se puso repentinamente en pie, y fue a buscar unos vasos. Aprovechando que todos miraban como Jeff trataba de caminar recto hacia la cocina, Blaine se levantó y se sentó en el sillón de una plaza.

En cuanto el rubio hubo vuelto con una botella de Vodka, y seis vasos, que apoyo en la mesita ratona, se volvió a sentar en el suelo, junto a los otros.

- Vamos a cambiar de juego. – la sonrisa de perversidad asusto a todos. – se llama Yo Nunca. – Blaine soltó un gruñido de desesperación, y los demás sonrieron con la misma perversidad. El rubio miró a Kurt. – supongo que no sabes las reglas – Kurt negó. – El juego es así, yo digo que nunca hice algo, si vos si lo hiciste tienes que tomar un trago. – agito la botella frente a él.

- No, espera no va a beber Vodka. – las cinco cabezas voltearon hacia Blaine. Kurt rodó los ojos, y abrió la boca para protestar. Pero Blaine lo ignoró. – cerveza sí, pero no Vodka.

- Que aburrido – se quejó Nick – ¿no tienes problemas en chupársela, pero no quieres que tome alcohol? – Kurt sonrió, y miró a Blaine que negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, como sea – los cortó Jeff. – Kurt tomará un trago de cerveza. Ahora empecemos. Yo primero, porque tuve la idea. – Se quedó callado unos segundos, antes de sonreír y hablar – Yo nunca hice un trío.

Thad bebió. Todos los miraron con las cejas alzadas, a lo que él se encogió de hombros. Le tocaba a Nick.

- Yo nunca he dudado de mi sexualidad.

Thad se mordió el labio, y fulmino a la botella antes de tomar un trago. Le tocaba a Blaine.

- Yo nunca le mire las tetas a una amiga.

Wes, y Thad bebieron. Turno de Kurt.

- Yo nunca vi porno.

Todos bebieron.

- ¿De enserio? – pregunto Jeff. Kurt asintió. – Blaine tienes que educar al chico ¿Por qué no le muestras tu colección privada?

- Cállate Jeffrey, o esta vez si te voy a sacar las llaves.

- Yo nunca creí que Blaine en verdad le iba a sacar las llaves a Jeff. – soltó Wes.

Bebieron todos. Blaine los fulminó, incluido a Kurt que lo miraba con una sonrisa, antes de tomar él un trago. Los cinco estallaron en carcajadas, y Blaine rodó los ojos. Era el turno de Thad. El chico los miró a todos y clavó sus ojos en Blaine, sonrió con malicia.

- Yo nunca me masturbe pensando en Kurt.

Kurt sintió como su cara se coloreaba, al ver que Blaine bebía un trago. Las expresiones de los Warblers cambiaron drásticamente, y los miraron con maldad. Para desgracia de Kurt, le tocaba a Jeff.

- Yo nunca soñé con Kurt esposado a una cama.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos. Blaine se hizo una nota mental de matar a su amigo después, y bebió.

- Yo nunca me excite pensando en el culo de Blaine. – Nick miró con una sonrisa como Kurt se ponía rojo, y tomaba un trago de cerveza. Blaine tenía las cejas alzadas.

- Yo nunca tuve sexo con alguno de los presentes. – dijo Blaine.

- Por ahora – agregó Jeff bajito, mirando al castaño.

Nick y el rubio tomaron un trago.

* * *

Varias rondas después estaban todos mucho más achispados. Era el turno de Jeff, que difícilmente podía apartar la boca de la de su novio.

- Emm…- miró a todos, y se fijó en que Blaine tenía el bóxer puesto al revés. Eso lo hizo salir de su nube de alcohol y mirar a Kurt con ojos chisposos. – Yo nunca se la chupe a Blaine.

Las miradas de todos se clavaron en Kurt, que a pesar de no haber bebido Vodka, también estaba en una nube. Blaine miró con una sonrisa como el menor miraba fijamente a Jeff, mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza.

- ¡Lo sabía! – saltó el rubio.

- ¿Qué les parece si cambiamos de juego? – propuso Thad, que parecía muy animado.

- ¿Qué juego? – pregunto Wes.

- Verdad o Reto.

- No – dijo Blaine cortante, pero nadie le prestó atención.

- Yo tuve la idea, yo empiezo. - Miró a Kurt fijamente. - ¿Verdad o Reto Hummel?

Se la mirara por donde se la mirara iba a ser malo. El castaño dudó, pero se terminó arriesgando.

- Reto. – Thad sonrió.

- Excita a Blaine solo hablándole.

Las caras de los dos fueron legendarias. Blaine se revolvió incómodo en el sillón.

- No, Thad…por favor.

- Y tú tienes prohibido tocarte.

Kurt se puso en pie y se sentó en uno de los brazos del sillón, la cerveza, cómo había comprobado el día en que conoció a Blaine, hacia que su mente se pervirtiera de formas inimaginables. Blaine cerró los ojos, y clavó las uñas en la tela al sentir el aliento cálido de Kurt contra su oreja. El castaño cerró los ojos también, respiró hondo y empezó a hablar en un susurro bajo, para que solo el morocho lo escuchara.

- Me encantaría pasar mis dedos por tu pecho, para sentir lo suave y terso que eres, quiero deslizar mi lengua por todo tu cuerpo, probando tu sudor, para después probar tu dulce lengua. Tu boca es tan húmeda Blaine, tan cálida…

Blaine no pudo resistirse a soltar un jadeo, y morderse el labio con fuerza.

- Quiero sentirte otra vez en mi boca, quiero escuchar como dices mi nombre mientras deslizo mi lengua sobre ti, rodeándote. – se humedeció los labios. – me gustaría ir más abajo, ¿sabes lo que es rimmig verdad? Seguro ya lo habrás hecho con otros hombres. – Blaine no se dio cuenta de que estaba negando violentamente con la cabeza. Kurt sonrió. – si me dejaras tocarte otra vez, esa es una de las cosas que me encantaría hacerte.

El morocho arqueo la espalda, negándose a abrir los ojos. Podía sentir como el aliento caliente de Kurt le pegaba en su oído, y cuello.

- Dios, Blaine. Quiero verte llegar. Ver como abres la boca, gritando mi nombre, ver cómo elevas tus caderas. Te limpiaría con mi boca, cada gota…- El castaño cerró las manos en dos puños resistiéndose a hacerle lo que le decía. – Respondo lo que me preguntaste el domingo. Sí, lo que dijeron Jeff y Nick es verdad, tu culito me tienta demasiado. No puedo verlo y no pensar en entrar en ti suavemente, esperar hasta que me supliques que siga, me encantaría verte debajo de mí, viendo tus ojos vidriosos y tu boca pidiendo la mía, cada vez que todo ese punto de placer adentro tuyo….

- Kurt para, vas a ser que se venga.

La pareja salió del trance. Ambos volvieron repentinamente a la realidad. El castaño sentía su cara arder, pero no exactamente de vergüenza. Miró a Blaine que seguía con los ojos cerrados, y se mordía el labio.

- Blaine para de morderte estas sangrando. – le advirtió.

El morocho negó con la cabeza, pero aflojó su mandíbula. Kurt se volvió a sentar, agradeciendo que el pantalón disimulara su excitación. Blaine no tenía tanta suerte, ya que solo llevaba los bóxers.

Thad tenía las cejas levantadas y miraba a Blaine fijamente. Wes tenía una sonrisita socarrona, y Nick y Jeff, se habían empezado a besar salvajemente. Kurt se aclaró la garganta, le molestaba que Thad mirara de esa manera a Blaine. El chico volvió sus ojos a él.

- Sigues tú. – Kurt lo miró fijamente, Jeff se separo de los labios de su novio. – te recuerdo que no puedes elegir a quien te retó.

- Ya lo sé, no te iba a elegir a ti. – se volvió hacia Wes. – ¿verdad o reto?

- Reto. - dijo sin dudar.

- Cómete la boca de Thad por siete minutos.

La cara de Wes se desfiguro de tal manera que Kurt no pudo evitar comenzar a reír. Jeff parecía estar en su cielo particular, mientras veía como Thad se ponía blanco, y Wes verde. Nick estaba más entretenido acariciándole la espalda a Jeff, pero se detuvo al ver como Wes se acercaba a su amigo a paso de tortuga. Blaine, que había pegado las rodillas a su pecho, para tratar de que no se le viera nada, no le prestaba verdadera atención al juego. En su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de Kurt.

"…_entrar en ti suavemente…"_

Repentinamente se acordó de por qué habían terminado bañándose juntos el domingo, el sueño. ESE sueño. Kurt era el que estaba encima de él. El morocho podía jurar haber sentido al castaño dentro de él.

"_¿sabes lo que es rimmig verdad?"_

Con solo imaginarse que la lengua de Kurt rozara su entrada lo hacía hiperventilar. Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos que no lo estaba ayudando a ocultar, algo ya imposible, su erección.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, abrió los ojos como platos al ver que Wes estaba asaltando la boca de Thad, mientras Jeff se reía de las muecas de ambos. Kurt lo miró y le guiñó un ojo, con picardía.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu problema? Aprovechemos que están todos distraídos para huir.

Blaine asintió enérgicamente, y los dos se escabulleron hacia el baño sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

* * *

16:00 P.M Domingo.

El morocho se despertó y se sorprendió de la gran oscuridad. Pestaño un par de veces, y casi al instante sintió como su cabeza tenía intensiones de estallar. Gruño, y trató de incorporarse, para ver en donde estaba. Su cabeza colisionó con la parte de debajo de la cama, y sintió que podía llegar a morir del dolor. Entre gemidos de dolor, y maldiciones se trató de arrastrar fuera de el hueco, y recibió los rayos del sol en la cara, lo que lo dejo ciego por unos minutos.

Lo primero que registro era que su cuerpo parecía pesar seiscientos kilos más de lo que debería, luego de que estaba en su habitación. En cuanto se pudo mover, sin tener ganas de vomitar, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo y tenía el pecho embadurnado en una mezcla de saliva, crema, azúcar, y chocolate. Sobre su mesita de luz había una torta, que parecía que le habían arrancado un gran pedazo a mordiscos, se alarmo a ver qué era eso lo que tenía manchado el pecho. Se podía leer claramente: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hobbit! Escrito con crema de azúcar.

¿De dónde había salido esa torta? Se puso en pie, y se tuvo que contener para no caerse al piso. Estudió a su alrededor, volviendo su mirada a la cama, pero Kurt no estaba allí. Busco a su alrededor pero no fue capaz de localizar el bóxer violeta que había estado usando, así que se puso otros y revisó otra vez la habitación.

Con pasos lentos, sintiendo que su cerebro iba a derretirse si abría más los ojos, logró salir de la habitación y prácticamente arrastrarse escaleras abajo. En la mitad de esta se encontró con Thad, desparramado por los escalones con la botella de Vodka, que habían usado para jugar la noche anterior, en la mano. Lo ignoró y se dirigió a la sala, donde se sorprendió al no encontrarse a los chicos tirados en el sillón, en vez de eso el suelo estaba lleno de la ropa que se habían ido sacando la noche anterior, había varias botellas de Vodka vacías y unas cuantas más de cerveza. Caminó hasta la cocina y la imagen que lo recibió lo desconcertó todavía más. Todo lo que había estado en la heladera estaba esparcido por el piso. Sobre la mesa estaban las rejas que separaban el electrodoméstico por dentro, y el morocho se dio cuenta de que estaba desenchufada. Tratando de no tropezarse con nada, fue hasta el aparato y abrió la puerta. Saltó del susto al encontrarse con Wes hecho una bolita y durmiendo como si fuera el lugar más cómodo del mundo.

Escuchó un ruido proveniente del baño, y se fue hasta allí, cerrando la puerta de la heladera sin darse cuenta. En cuanto entro puso los ojos en blanco. Nick y Jeff estaban metidos en la tina, también durmiendo, enroscados en la cortina del baño, que al parecer había sido arrancada salvajemente. El ruido que había escuchado era el caño chocar contra el suelo. Los dos se removieron, y abrieron lentamente los ojos. Gruñeron cuando la luz les quemó las retinas. Blaine se acercó al lavabo y se mojó el rostro con agua bien fría para despejarse, levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que el espejo estaba lleno de marcas de manos.

- ¡Oh por dios! Jeff despierta. – se acercó al chico y lo zarandeo por el hombro.

- Sé que estás hablando bajito, pero siento que me estas gritando en el oído. Te agradecería que me dejes de mover de esa manera, si no quieres que te vomite encima.

El morocho se alejó, y volvió a la sala, pero no había rastro del castaño.

- ¿Qué mierda había pasado la noche anterior? Lo último que se acordaba era que Kurt y él se habían ido al baño, mientras Wes besaba a Thad.

_¡WES BESABA A THAD! _

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de concentrarse.

Se habían ido al baño, Kurt se había arrodillado…sí, en cuanto termino le había devuelto el favor, y habían regresado a la sala donde Jeff le estaba chupándole el ombligo, lleno de sal, a Nick, supuestamente un reto por parte de Wes. Luego no se acordaba de mucho…y no tenía ni idea de cómo había terminado debajo de la cama, o como Wes había terminado metido en la heladera.

¡WES ESTABA EN LA HELADERA!

El morocho se puso en pie, y corrió hasta la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la heladera, y casi al instante un Wes demasiado alcoholizado se le cayó encima. Blaine lo acostó en el piso, en el momento en que aparecía Jeff con la cortina del baño atada a la cintura, y arrastrándola por el piso.

- ¿Qué paso anoche? – le dijo, mientras veía como Wes se desperezaba.

- Eso te iba a preguntar. ¿No sabes dónde está Kurt?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, y salió en dirección a la sala. Wes por fin se puso en pie, y lo miró. Parecía que no sabía ni dónde estaba parado. Abrió la boca, pero enseguida se la tapo, y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, tropezándose varias veces por el camino.

Blaine se dirigió de vuelta a la sala. Jeff y Nick ya se habían puesto los bóxers, y estaban buscando algo por todo el lugar.

- ¿Por qué pareces un postre andante? – le dijo Nick. – Te falta la frutilla y estás listo.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Encontraron a Kurt?

- No, - Jeff se paró en medio de la habitación y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, luego de uno minutos abrió los ojos de golpe, y se arrepintió, se masajeo la cabeza. - ¿Buscaste en el balcón de tu pieza?

El morocho cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. Nick se dirigió al baño, donde se oía vomitar a Wes, y Jeff lo siguió escaleras arriba. El rubio pateó a Thad en el estómago, no muy fuerte pero tampoco no delicadeza, haciendo que el chico soltara la botella y esta se estrellara contra los escalones. Los tres se hicieron una mueca de dolor.

Cuando llegaron a su pieza, y se fueron al balcón, Blaine se desesperó la no encontrar a Kurt.

- Espera, fíjate en la esquina esa. – Blaine caminó hasta la pequeña esquina, donde la pared de la casa tapaba el resto del balcón.

Efectivamente ahí estaba Kurt, y también su bóxer violeta.

El castaño tenía el calzoncillo aferrado con sus manos, utilizándolo de almohada. Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt tenía puesto solo un bóxer, demasiado apretado, y toda la demás ropa había desaparecido.

- Al menos ya sabemos por qué pareces un postre.

Blaine sonrió al ver como los labios de Kurt, estaban manchados de chocolate, y su mejilla de crema. Se agachó y tomó el cuerpo del chico en sus brazos. Kurt se removió y gimió de dolor al abrir los ojos. Se abrazo a Blaine, y enterró la cabeza en su cuello. Jeff lo ayudo a llevarlo hasta la cama, donde lo acostaron.

- Voy a ver cómo esta Wes.

Blaine asintió, y se quedó mirando como Kurt se retorcía. Le acarició el pelo, que estaba todo despeinado, y se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía marcas rojas por todo el cuello, el pecho y las piernas.

- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo qué pasó anoche? - Kurt asintió lentamente, sin abrir los ojos. - ¿Por qué Wes estaba metido en la heladera?

- Emm… de eso no me acuerdo….lo único que me acuerdo es que agarre una torta que Jeff había sacado de no sé donde, y la traje aquí no sé para qué. Tú me seguiste, y te termine embadurnando el pecho, y chupándotelo. Luego….luego…me volteaste y te subiste arriba mío, y empezaste a besarme la espalda. Emmm…me acuerdo que en algún momento me desperté y tenía mucho calor, así que salía al balcón…pero después tengo la mente en blanco.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estuviste la mitad de la noche lamiendo chocolate sobre mi pecho y no me acuerdo? – gimió con frustración y cerró los ojos.

Kurt soltó una risita, pero la mueca de dolor hizo que parara.

- ¿Primera resaca? – pregunto Blaine.

- No, ya había despertado así después de una de las fiestas de Puck. Esa vez fue peor.

- Ven, vamos a bañarnos, tengo que sacarme todo esto de encima, y tú tienes que despejarte.

Bajaron. Jeff estaba preparando algo en la cocina, y los demás estaban sentados en la mesa con cara de querer morirse. Se encaminaron al baño, donde estuvieron una larga hora bajo el agua caliente. En cuanto salieron Jeff les alcanzó un té bien caliente. A eso de las cinco los Warblers se fueron a acostar, todos a la cama de Blaine, dejándolos a ellos con la habitación de huéspedes.

Kurt se recostó sobre el pecho, ya limpio, de Blaine. El morocho los tapó con una manta, y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del castaño.

- ¿Mañana iremos a visitar a Leif? – preguntó Blaine.

- Sí, ya tengo ganas de verlo otra vez.

- También yo.

* * *

20:00 P.M sábado.

Lo siento chicos pero Leif debe descansar, además ya se está asiendo tarde. – les avisó la enfermera.

- Oh, bien.

- ¿Volverán mañana? – les pregunto Leif, mientras Kurt lo ayudaba a ponerse el piyama.

- Sí. – contestó Blaine. – Me debes terminar de contar esa historia.

El rubio asintió, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt lo acostó, y lo tapo. Le dio un beso en la frente, y Blaine le revolvió el pelo. Ambos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron con el Doctor Robins hablando con otro médico.

Blaine miró dentro de la pieza, donde Leif estaba tratando de dormir, aún con una media sonrisa en el rostro, y se le ocurrió una idea. Se acerco hasta Robins, y esperó hasta que terminara de hablar con el otro hombre.

- Hola señor. – Blaine le estrechó la mano.

- Buenas noches señor Anderson.

- Señor…me preguntaba si mañana podríamos sacar a Leif a pasear. Creo que está demasiado tiempo encerrado, y necesita salir de vez en cuando.

El hombre sonrió con entusiasmo, y asintió.

- No hay ningún problema. ¿Estarán aquí a la hora habitual?

Kurt se río al escuchar lo de habitual. Desde el cumpleaños de Blaine, que habían ido todos los días sin falta a las cinco de la tarde a ver al rubio. Todos los días se quedaban hasta las ocho de la noche, dibujando, hablando, leyendo, o jugando a las cartas. Leif disfrutaba especialmente cuando los dos se sentaban a escucharlo contarles historias que él mismo inventaba.

- Sí. Adiós Doctor.

El castaño lo tomó de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el Impala.

* * *

17:00 P.M Domingo.

Leif casi se desmaya de alegría cuando le dijeron que iban a salir del hospital. En cuanto Blaine hubo firmado algunos papeles, pudieron salir. Leif los tomó a ambos de la mano quedando en el medio de ellos. Blaine decidió que sería mejor caminar, a ir en el auto, así que se dirigieron hablando hacia el pequeño parquecito donde Blaine le había propuesto noviazgo a Kurt.

El rubio se quedó encantado con el pequeño estante, que reflejaba la luz del sol como un espejo. Estuvo correteando, obligando a Kurt a acompañarlo. Blaine sonrió al verlos, y los empezó a correr por todo el parque. En cuanto pudo agarrar a Kurt, haciendo que se tropezara y ambos cayeran al césped. Blaine le sonrió y lo beso suavemente en los labios, antes de empezar a hacerle cosquillas. Kurt se retorció bajo él, y le prometió que se las iba a pagar.

Luego de un rato, empezaron a tener hambre, así que fueron caminando al Shopping, pidieron dos ensaladas, para Kurt y Leif, una hamburguesa para Blaine. Cuando terminaron fueron a mostrarle las vidrieras al rubio, que quedó prendado de una juguetería. Blaine le sonrió, y le dijo que eligiera lo que quisiera. Leif lo abrazó, y el morocho aprovecho para alzarlo. Kurt le tomó de la mano que le quedaba libre, y revisaron los estantes rellenos de juguetes.

El chico no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro. Terminó eligiendo un peluche de un canario amarillo, tamaño mediano. Se acercaron al mostrador donde una muchacha pelirroja les sonrió, mientras les cobraba.

- Hacen una hermosa pareja – observó al ver sus manos unidas. - ¿es de ustedes? – dijo refiriéndose a Leif. Blaine abrió la boca, pero la chica los interrumpió. – Que lindura de hijo tienen. – El morocho se quedó callado, se había ruborizado ligeramente al igual que Kurt. La chica les entrego el cambio, y la bolsa con el peluche. – Que tengan un lindo día.

El rubio salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que la pareja se había quedado callada, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde salieron del Shopping, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hospital. En el camino le compraron un helado de chocolate a Leif, que no paraba de dar saltitos.

A eso de las ocho entraron los tres a hospital, y fueron a dejar al rubio en su habitación cuando un par de médicos pasaron corriendo a su lado, casi atropellando a Blaine en el camino. El morocho frunció el seño y vio como bajaban hacia la tercer planta. La enfermera que se encargaba de cuidar al rubio les dio la bienvenida, pero antes de que pudiera ni siquiera hablar, el Doctor Robins la interrumpió.

- Joven Anderson. – su voz era casi un susurro.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Su padre…- el corazón de Blaine dejó de latir. – Ha tenido un ataque y… - Blaine negó con la cabeza. – En verdad lo lamento.

- No…

El morocho salió de la habitación como un rayo, seguido por Kurt. Bajo al tercer piso, y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de su padre. En ese instante los dos médicos que se había cruzado antes, salieron de allí. Le dirigieron una mirada cargada de pesar.

- ¿Tú eres Blaine?

- Sí. Él es mi padre. ¿Se pondrá bien?

- No, lo siento. Él…pidió que dejemos de tratarlo…

- ¡¿Y le van a hacer caso?! – gritó el morocho. Las lágrimas habían empezado a caer incontrolables.

- Seguir con el tratamiento solo le traerá más dolor. Es su vida, y aún tiene poder sobre ella. – el hombre miró a su compañero, que le asintió. – Él quiere verte a ti…- Blaine asintió – y a un tal Kurt.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, pero Blaine lo tomó de la mano, y lo guió al interior. James abrió los ojos al escuchar cómo la puerta se cerraba. Blaine se acercó, estaba repentinamente pálido, y tenía un reguero de lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Le tomó la mano a su padre, sin soltar la de Kurt.

- Blaine…- el hombre tenía la voz rasposa. – No me quedan más que minutos, y quiero que me escuches. –Blaine le apretó la mano. - No me arrepiento de haberte echado ese día de la casa. – Kurt vio como Blaine temblaba con un espasmo de dolor. – No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho hijo porque si no lo hubiera hecho no lo hubieses conocido. – sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en Kurt, que le sonrió ligeramente. – no me arrepiento porque no hubieses sido feliz, y desde que naciste solo desee tu felicidad. – un repentino ataque de tos lo hizo callar. Las piernas de Blaine le fallaron y terminó sentado sobre la silla, con la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Kurt lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas. – acércate – el murmullo de James fue audible solo para el castaño, quien hizo lo que le pidió hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del hombre. – Prométeme que lo cuidaras. Yo le falle por muchos años, repara las heridas que le deje, - cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente. – ámalo, Blaine es muy diferente a mí, él sabe hacer lo correcto, hazlo feliz….Espero que… – La frase que le siguió a eso hizo que Kurt se desconcertara. Miró los ojos del mismo avellana de Blaine, ambos expresaban un verdadero deseo. El castaño asintió, y James esbozó una sonrisa triste, sin energía.

El morocho levantó su rostro, y Kurt lo volvió a abrazar. James buscó la mano de su hijo, antes de volver a hablar.

- Por favor Blaine, se feliz. – los parpados comenzaron a cerrarse con lentitud. – Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta de que el equivocado era yo, lo siento hijo, yo...en verdad te quiero – dijo con su último aliento y su corazón se detuvo.

* * *

**La canción es: Perfect de Simple Plan.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a Todos! Acá les traigo un nuevo capitulo, ligeramente más largo que el anterior... Primero que nada les agradezco como siempre sus comentarios (¡ME ENCANTAN!) En segundo lugar les quería decir que puede que tarde más es subir el capitulo que sigue, porque mi netbook decidió complicarme la vida y la letra "a" murió. Así que pido disculpas por mi futuro retraso de actualización desde ahora... sin más que agregar, les dejo el cap.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14: El trato.**

El morocho se había encerrado en su habitación, sin dejar que nadie entrara. Los Warblers habían estado turnándose, junto con Kurt, para hacer vigilancia fuera de su puerta por si mostraba alguna señal de seguir con vida.

Blaine simplemente quería que lo dejaran solo. No quería que los Warblers le dieran palabras de ánimo, y tampoco quería que Kurt lo viera en ese estado.

En cuanto James pronunció sus últimas palabras, Blaine sintió que el mundo era un lugar oscuro y gris, sin compasión, que quería hacerle la vida imposible. Primero hacía que su padre lo odiara por diez años, y que en el último momento, cuando su vida ya se le escaba de las manos, comprendía que había estado equivocado. En el último segundo pronunció esas palabras que Blaine había estado buscando desde que tenía catorce años.

Porque había comprendido que no era el "lo siento" lo que había querido. Blaine solo buscaba que su padre le dijera cuanto lo quería, o si lo seguía queriendo después de todo. Y que esas palabras hubiesen sido su último aliento, hacían que los últimos diez años hubiesen desaparecido de un plumazo, y hubiesen sacado todo el cariño y afecto que sentía por su progenitor, de una parte oscura de su corazón.

Pero era tarde, y eso lo atormentaba.

Así que estaba ahí, encerrado en su habitación a oscuras, bajo sus mantas, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, y su cuerpo convulsionándose en sollozos incontrolables.

Tenía una especie de laguna mental después de lo que le dijo su padre. No sabía cómo había pasado todo lo demás, de repente Cooper estaba en la habitación, junto con su madre, llorando sobre su hombro. Para él el mundo se había llenado de niebla, y no podía ver o sentir nada, solo un vacío en el pecho que escocía. Dolía como si un millón de aguzas se le clavaran al mismo tiempo, sentía que su garganta ardía como una hoguera queriendo gritar pero quedándose callada. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto del piso, fijos en el pequeño charquito de lágrimas que estaba creando. Se sentía vacío. Sin nada en su interior.

Hasta que sintió como él lo tomaba de la mano.

Kurt.

Su ángel, lo trajo a la realidad, con un abrazo, y lágrimas en los ojos. El mundo de Blaine dio un giro otra vez. Sentía que esa mano era su ancla a la vida, y no quería soltarse. Vio cómo el castaño lloraba, sintiendo su dolor. Y simplemente comprendió que ya no podía alejarse de él. Kurt era el pedacito de cielo que el mundo le había mandado para que finalmente pudiera ser feliz.

Y Blaine sabía que no se alejaría de su lado. Simplemente no podía, Kurt era su otra mitad, alguien a quien quería, a quien necesitaba con todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Era la persona a la que sin dudas, ni arrepentimientos, amaba.

Escuchó como unos tímidos golpecitos resonaban en la puerta. Se extrañó porque los Warblers no solían molestarlo cuando estaba en una de sus fases depresivas. Entendían perfectamente que si no querían perder un ojo, en el momento en que abrieran la puerta, tendrían que estar lo más lejos posible de él. Por eso no contestó a las llamadas, se sorprendió que alguno de ellos se atreviera a acercársele.

Los golpes pararon, y Blaine volvió a acostar su cabeza sobre la almohada, con un suspiro. Los ojos se le cerraron nuevamente, pero aún así pudo ver el resplandor de la luz del pasillo, al abrirse la puerta. El morocho tanteó en su mesita de luz por el despertador, para revoleárselo al alguno de sus amigos, cuando escuchó unos pasos inconfundibles sobre el piso alfombrado.

Casi al instante sintió las sedosas manos de Kurt sobre las suyas, y el peso de su cuerpo cerca de él. El morocho se tensó por unos instantes, pero el tacto de las yemas de los dedos de Kurt sobre su rostro lo relajó. Entrevió como Kurt lo miraba con una mueca de tristeza, mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar. Blaine abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Kurt le puso un dedo en los labios.

- No vine a decirte que todo estará bien. Eh pasado por ello. Cuando mi madre murió todos decían que estaría bien, que la vida continuaría porque eso es lo que ella quería. Solo siguen diciendo lo mismo cada vez que llega ese día. Pero eso no es lo que en verdad quieres escuchar. – Blaine se mordió el labio, y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban. Negó con la cabeza. – por eso hechas a los Warblers, no quieres que te dediquen esas palabras, las sientes vacías, sin verdadero significado. – El morocho dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro. El castaño se acercó más a él. – Solo piensas en pegarle un puñetazo a la primera persona que te consuele de esa manera. – Blaine esbozó una sonrisa triste. – Te comprendo. Pero no quiero verte así…- Kurt se mordió el labio, y se acercó un poco más. - ¿Me dejas acompañarte?

El morocho se apartó. Kurt se sacó sus botas Mcqueen y se metió en la cama con él. Blaine los tapó, y Kurt se acurrucó contra él, pasándole una mano por la espalda, mientras le acariciaba los rizos.

- Gracias. – susurró Blaine.

- Te quiero, y me duele verte triste.

Blaine se quedó dormido con un único pensamiento. Él ya no quería a Kurt. Lo amaba.

* * *

La luz del sol entrando por la ventana lo despertó. Se removió ligeramente, y al instante sintió como alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza. Blaine sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados, y escondió su rostro en el cuello del castaño. Sentir su aroma y su piel suave hizo que el nudo en el estómago desapareciera por unos instantes.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – el susurro sobre su oído le hizo estremecerse.

- Mejor. – se mordió el labio, y se aferró más al cuerpo del otro al sentir como sus ojos se aguaban de nuevo. - ¿El dolor nunca se va?

El castaño permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que con un suspiro negó levemente con la cabeza.

- No, pero con el tiempo lo vas aceptando.

El morocho tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y levanto el rostro. Los ojos de Kurt lo estudiaron con tristeza, Blaine se acercó a sus labios, y le dio un beso casto. El menor le acarició el cuello, mientras Blaine se apoyaba sobre su pecho.

Escuchaba los latidos de Kurt. Y no quería nada más. No quería moverse de ese lugar tan tranquilo, a salvo entre las manos de su ángel.

Escuchaba ese corazón palpitando en su oído, y solo tenía el deseo de que le perteneciera.

- Creo que deberíamos bajar a desayunar. – Blaine se aferró más al cuerpo de Kurt, haciéndose una bolita. – Los Warblers se fueron hace una hora, y no volverán en varias horas más.

El morocho asintió distraídamente, pero luego frunció el seño y levanto su cabeza a la altura de la del menor.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho de la mañana.

- ¿No deberías estar en el colegio?

- No pasa nada que falte un día, además me necesitabas.

- ¿Tú padre donde piensa que estas?

- Con Santana, ella tampoco fue, y le conté lo que había pasado.

El morocho asintió y se desperezó. Sentía la cara hinchada y el cuerpo entumecido.

- Creo que es mejor que me dé un baño. – dijo, mientras se levantaba.

- Yo iré a preparar el desayuno.

Bajaron las escaleras, y el morocho se dirigió al baño, mientras que Kurt fue hasta la cocina.

Se sentía mal por Blaine. El mayor había estado esperando el momento en que su padre lo aceptara por casi toda su vida, y que eso haya sucedido segundos antes de que su padre muriera era un horror.

El castaño aún tenía las últimas palabras que James le había dicho a él grabadas en la mente. No las entendía, y lo que lo alarmaba era que James había sido la segunda persona en decirle algo en referencia a _ese _tema. Primero la chica del bar, cuando le había preguntado por qué no le había dicho que significaba una línea de su mano, ella le había dicho que solo él tenía que escuchar la respuesta. Y luego James, que le había pedido que se acercara a él, para que Blaine no pudiera escuchar.

Y por alguna razón Kurt no le había dicho nada de ninguna de las dos veces al morocho. Quería analizar las palabras con cuidado. Quería aclarar su mente.

Últimamente todo se había tornado algo extraño, primero la chica del bar, luego el Doctor Robins que lo mirara de forma extraña, luego James que le decía eso…

Blaine entró a la cocina con el pelo mojado, cortando el hilo de pensamientos de Kurt. El castaño le sonrió y le alcanzó una taza de café, antes de sentarse junto a él.

- ¿tienes ganas de estudiar matemática? – le preguntó en un tono bajito. El castaño frunció el seño y lo miró extrañado. – Tu examen se acerca y debes sacarte un diez – soltó un suspiro, y clavó su mirada en el piso. – además necesito algo para distraerme.

Kurt le acarició la mano, y fue a traer algunas hojas. Estuvieron enfrascados en los ejercicios por algunas horas, hasta que Kurt le dijo que tenía que irse.

El castaño no quería dejar a Blaine solo, pero sabía que el morocho necesitaba tiempo para él, ahora que había logrado que se levantara.

- Jeff dijo que vendría a eso de las dos. – le dijo. Blaine le sonrió delicadamente y asintió. El castaño lo beso con cariño, antes de abrazarlo. – Te quiero mucho.

- Yo…- tragó con fuerza. – también te quiero.

Kurt salió de la casa, y Blaine volvió a la sala, donde se acostó y se tapó con una manta.

Era un cobarde. Le había estado a punto de decir que lo amaba y se había retractado. Pero ¿cómo sabía si en verdad era amor? Él nunca se había enamorado de esa manera antes, nunca había sentido lo que sentía con Kurt. Y como el menor había dicho, él lo quería, pero Blaine no sabía si lo amaba.

Agarró su guitarra, que siempre lo acompañaba en sus momentos depresivos, y empezó a tocar acordes sin ningún tema en particular.

Tal vez era mejor organizar sus sentimientos, antes de saltar al vacío. Debía tratar de superar a su padre, de buscar lo que en verdad sentía por Kurt.

Suspiro, y dejó que las nuevas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Necesitaba la compañía de Kurt, y no había pasado más que unos minutos desde que se había marchado.

No llevaba más de media hora tocando la guitarra cuando sonó su celular. Atendió sin prestarle atención al número.

- ¿Blaine Anderson?

- Si. ¿Quién habla?

- Soy el abogado de Mark, quiere concertar una cita.

- ¿para qué? – dijo de malos modos.

- Para hablar de la transferencia de los bienes Anderson.

* * *

18:00 P.M Miércoles.

Estaban los Warblers, Santana, y Kurt sentados en la sala de Blaine, esperando que el morocho llegara. No cruzaban ninguna palabra, solo se oía un ruido ocasional de una gaseosa tocar el vidrio del la mesita ratona, o alguna tos nerviosa.

Se escucho el tintineo de las llaves en la cerradura, y todos levantaron la cabeza. Cooper con cara cansada, y Blaine con los puños apretados y con una mueca de querer matar algo, entraron en la sala.

Santana y Kurt se pusieron en pie. La morocha fue directamente hacia su padre a pedir explicaciones, mientras que Kurt fue hasta Blaine que se había quedado más rezagado.

- ¿Qué pasó? – le pregunto en cuanto lo alcanzó.

Cuando me negué a firmar la herencia, todas las propiedades y arcas pasaron a Mark.

- ¿y? – insistió.

- Y la casa estaba a nombre de mi padre, por lo tanto ahora está a nombre de Mark. Y como es un alma tan carismática, y siempre me lleve tan bien con ese estúpido homofóbico hijo de puta, me dio una semana para dejarle la casa vacía.

El morocho parecía estarce poniendo rojo de ira. El castaño le acarició el rostro, y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Blaine pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Kurt, rodeándolo, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de porcelana. Respiró profundamente, llenándose del aroma suave de Kurt.

Santana, y los Warblers tenían los ojos clavados en Cooper, que parecía no caer en lo que estaba viendo.

Blaine levantó el rostro, y Kurt lo besó con lentitud. Thad se aclaró la garganta, y la pareja volvió a la realidad. Ambos miraron hacia los sillones, Blaine miró a su hermano quien parecía estar uniendo cabos, y Kurt miró a Thad, que tenía una mueca molesta en el rostro.

Los dos más jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada. El castaño se separó de Blaine, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a Thad.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – Thad levantó las cejas pero asintió y lo siguió hasta la cocina.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Te gusta Blaine? – dijo sin preámbulos.

La cara de sorpresa de Thad fue legendaria.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo único que veo, o que escucho de ti cuando nos miras son críticas. Y pensé que tal vez te habías enamorado de Blaine, y por eso no querías que yo este con él.

El morocho tardó en registrar las palabras de Kurt. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y bufó.

- No me gusta Blaine. – Kurt abrió la boca para hablar pero Thad lo cortó. – Pero a Sam sí. – El castaño no se sorprendió, Santana ya le había advertido que había una posibilidad de que al rubio le gustara su novio. – y a mi… me gusta Sam. – esa sí que no se la esperaba. – Por eso actúo de esa forma, si Blaine no te hubiera conocido Sam tendría más oportunidades de estar con él.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que cómo te gusta Sam, prefieres que sea feliz con Blaine?

Thad se encogió de hombros y asintió.

- ¿Tú no harías lo mismo? – le preguntó. - Si te gustara Blaine, pero él estuviera enamorado de Sebastian, ¿No preferirías que él sea feliz, aunque no sea contigo?

El castaño abrió la boca, pero finalmente asintió. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Sam cómo te sientes? Es tu amigo, merece saber la verdad de tus sentimientos. Y tal vez Sam te empiece a mirar de otra manera.

- ¿Lo dices para sacarte de en medio a Sam y así poder estar con Blaine tranquilamente? –contestó a la defensiva.

- No, lo digo porque me caes bien y te quiero ayudar. Solo era una idea. Tal vez debería dejarle los concejos a Jeff si yo te caigo tan mal. – el castaño dio media vuelta y volvió a la sala, sin esperar ninguna contestación.

* * *

Blaine se acercó al grupo, y observó de reojo que Kurt arrastraba a Thad a la cocina. Se sentó en el asiento vacío que había dejado su amigo y fijó sus ojos en Cooper.

- Así que era él el chico del bar. – no era un pregunta.

- Sí. – contestó Blaine.

- Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

El morocho esbozó una leve sonrisa y asintió. En ese momento entró el castaño a la sala, parecía molesto, pero lo logró disimular bastante bien. Blaine le abrió los brazos, y el castaño tomó asiento sobre sus piernas.

- ¿Dónde vas a vivir ahora? – preguntó Jeff.

- Coop me dejo la habitación de huéspedes hasta que encuentre un apartamento. Algo que se me va a complicar, ya que "Dalton" empieza dentro de un mes, y no tengo muchos más ingresos que la serie y mis ahorros no van a ser suficientes.

- Vele el lado positivo, ahora Kurt va a poder decir que está en la casa de Santana y va a ser verdad. – el comentario de Nick les sacó un par de risas a todos.

Thad salió de la cocina, le dirigió una mirada extraña a Blaine y Kurt, y salió de la casa sin despedirse.

- ¿y a este que mosca le pico? – Exclamó Wes.

Blaine le dirigió una mirada escrutadora a Kurt, que se encogió de hombros.

* * *

16:00 P.M Miércoles.

La semana pasó en un revoltijo de cajas, polvo, fases depresivas, café, y silencio. Finalmente para el miércoles siguiente Blaine había mudado todas sus cosas de su antigua casa, a la pequeña habitación de huéspedes de Cooper. El castaño lo estaba ayudando con la mudanza, y a decorar su nueva habitación. Cooper estaba buscando algún apartamento libre, sin éxito.

- Esta fue la última caja. –dijo el castaño.

Blaine le sonrió ligeramente. Últimamente lo único que lo hacía sonreír era el castaño, y ni siquiera él le podía sacar una sonrisa autentica.

El morocho lo abrazó por la espalda, y apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro del otro.

- ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

- No hace falta ni que lo preguntes.

Se acurrucaron sobre la cama. Kurt miró como Blaine cerraba los ojos, y se aferraba a él con más fuerza. El castaño le dibujo los labios con la lengua, sacándole una sonrisa. Bajó dándole besos en la barbilla, y se entretuvo pasándole la lengua por la vena del cuello. Blaine tiró la cabeza para atrás hundiéndola en la almohada.

- No creo poder aún ángel.

- No quiero que pase nada. Solo que te relajes, y disfrutes de mis mimos.

El morocho sonrió y cerró los ojos. Kurt siguió besándole el cuello delicadamente, mordiéndole debajo de la oreja donde parecía tener su punto débil. El menor pasó su mano por el pecho de Blaine, dándole caricias sin querer llegar a más.

El mayor sintió como le ganaba el sueño, el castaño se dio cuenta y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla con su nariz.

- Duerme dulzura.

Blaine dejó de luchar contra el cansancio, y se quedó dormido, con el calor de Kurt sobre su pecho.

* * *

Las tres semanas siguientes Kurt prácticamente vivió en la casa de Cooper. Se la pasaron acurrucados en la cama de Blaine. El morocho se quejaba de que era muy chiquita cuando tenía que dormir solo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a dormir todo despatarrado, pero cuando estaba con Kurt decía que había demasiado espacio.

Blaine tenía fases depresivas en las que el único que se podía acercar a él, sin resultar lastimado, era su novio. Los Warblers habían invadido la residencia de Cooper, que no prestaba objeciones. Seguían sin poder encontrar un apartamento libre, así que Blaine tenía la mayoría de sus cosas en cajas.

El castaño había tratado de hacer que Blaine se animara un poco. Sabía que no era fácil superar una pérdida, pero tampoco debía encerrarse su vida entera. Para distraerlo, y porque en verdad lo necesitaba, se habían puesto a estudiar para su examen de fin de mes, del cual dependía su posibilidad de volver a las animadoras. Si aprobaba el examen, por lo menos con un ocho, podría presentarse en las pruebas de esa semana, para recuperar su puesto como co-capitan.

El martes se había quedado a dormir en a casa de Santana, y el miércoles a la mañana se había levantado más temprano que de costumbre, junto con Blaine, para un último repaso.

En cuanto puso un pie en el aula empezó a temblar. Quería volver a las animadoras. Quería volver a mostrar su impecable traje rojo y blanco, aunque este no permitía que luciera sus mejores conjuntos.

La profesora entró en el aula, mando a callarlos a todos, y repartió las hojas de examen. Kurt dio un largo suspiro y fijó sus ojos en el primer ejercicio.

* * *

18:00 P.M Jueves. 

Blaine se restregó el rostro con cansancio. Había estado buscando departamentos por una hora, y todavía no encontraba nada. No es que le molestara dormir en la casa de Cooper, pero sentía que estaba ocupando espacio, aunque se tratara de la casa de su hermano.

Miró el reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde. Se extrañó de que Kurt no estuviera ya ahí, últimamente después del colegio venía con Santana desde allí. El día anterior el castaño había tenido el examen, pero la nota no se la daban hasta hoy.

Se mordió el labio y se recostó sobre el sillón. Cerró los ojos, últimamente estaba durmiendo más de lo que debería. Si bien algunas heridas sentimentales ya estaban cicatrizando, todavía sentía un vacío emocional en el centro de su pecho.

Escuchó el repiqueteo de las llaves en la cerradura, y sonrió para sí. Los inconfundibles pasos de Kurt se escucharon desde la puerta de entrada, hasta la sala. Para sorpresa de Blaine no se escucharon las pisadas de su sobrina.

El castaño se sentó sobre su cadera, haciendo que Blaine abriera los ojos, y se quedara con la segunda imagen más excitante de su vida: Kurt ataviado en un ajustado, muy ajustado, traje de animador.

El menor al ver la reacción de Blaine, le sonrió con picardía y se inclinó sobre su pecho.

- ¿Te gusta cómo me queda mi nuevo uniforme?

Blaine asintió con entusiasmo, mientras pasaba sus manos por los costados de Kurt.

- Eres muy sexy. – El castaño se mordió el labio, con una sonrisa. Movió sus caderas en círculos y sintió cómo el morocho se endurecía. – Kurtie… - jadeó ligeramente, y tragó con dificultad. Desde que había muerto James no se habían tocado más que besos, y caricias. No se había sentido capaz de excitarse, pero su cuerpo le estaba pasando factura, y necesitaba el calor de Kurt. – ángel te necesito.

El menor se pasó la lengua por los labios. Él también lo quería. Había extrañado tanto la piel de Blaine contra la suya, pero comprendía perfectamente que el morocho no fuera capaz de pasar al otro nivel en esos momentos.

Se acercó a su oído y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

- ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

- Lo que quieras, estoy a tu disposición.

La sonrisa pervertida de Kurt le iluminó el rostro. Blaine dio una leve embestida en su entrepierna, haciendo que el castaño gimiera por la fricción. Las manos de Kurt se deslizaron por debajo de la remera roja de Blaine y acarició sus pezones, mandándolas estremecimientos de placer por la espalda. La otra mano del castaño se metió sin preámbulos en los bóxers de Blaine, y lo rodeo con suavidad, haciendo que el mayor largara un profundo suspiro. Deslizó su mano a lo largo de su extensión lentamente, como sabía que le gustaba. El morocho ronroneo ante la caricia, y elevo ligeramente la cadera, dejando salir gemidos quedos por entre sus labios entreabiertos.

El castaño hundió su lengua en la boca de Blaine, quien estaba acariciando a Kurt por sobre la tela roja del pantalón.

Estaban tan ensimismados en sentirse el uno al otro, que no se dieron cuenta de que se abría la puerta de la sala dejando pasar a tres personas que se quedaron repentinamente petrificadas.

Blaine gemía lastimosamente el nombre de Kurt, quien había incrementado más la velocidad de su mano.

Una risita incómoda, y alguien aclarándose la garganta.

Ambos levantaron la vista. Kurt vio como Blaine se ruborizaba furiosamente, e incluso él sintió como la cara le ardía, pero sus ojos solo tenían atención para la mueca de ira en la cara de Sebastian. Sacó la mano de los bóxers de Blaine, muy lentamente, apretándolo para que gimiera. Y así lo hizo, aunque trato de ahogarlo mordiéndose el labio, no lo logró.

El morocho lo tomó de la cintura y se sentó lo más normal que pudo. Kurt se acomodó entre sus piernas abiertas, pegándose a propósito contra la entrepierna de Blaine, que cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un leve jadeo.

Cooper negó cómicamente con la cabeza, y soltó una risita.

- Me olvide unos documentos. – dijo, con una sonrisita. – siento molestar.

- No te preocupes – dijo Blaine, Kurt se apoyó más contra él, y haciendo que soltara un ligero jadeo. – Ok, sí nos arruinaste la diversión.

Kurt soltó una carcajada, al igual que Cooper. Sebastian miraba fijamente las manos de Blaine sobre los muslos de Kurt, al parecer con ganas de querer clavarles cuchillos, y Sam tenía la mirada baja, tratando de no mirar a Blaine en ese estado.

Kurt se sintió mal por Sam. Se imaginó a él en su posición, mientras el que estaba en brazos de Blaine era Sebastian y se le revolvieron las tripas de odio y celos.

Cooper desapareció escaleras arriba, y Sam murmuró alguna escusa para marcharse de la sala. En cuanto se hubo ido, el castaño se volteó lo suficiente para tener libre acceso a la boca de su novio. Ignorando completamente la mirada de odio de Sebastian, succionó el labio inferior de Blaine. El morocho lo hizo voltearse, para quedar pecho contra pecho. Kurt profundizó el beso, y empezó a moverse contra la dureza de Blaine.

- ¿No podían esperar hasta que nos valláramos? – se quejó Cooper, al observar la escena

El morocho se despegó de Kurt, que miraba maliciosamente a Sebastian. Cooper le hizo un ademán a su amigo para que lo siguiera, así que el suricato dejo de imaginar la muerte Kurt sucesivamente en su cabeza, para acompañar a Cooper fuera de la casa.

- Lo hiciste a propósito. – le replicó Blaine, con aire acusatorio.

Kurt puso cara de inocencia.

- Tus labios son una droga Blaine, que Sebastian estuviera aquí en el momento en que necesitara saciar mis ansias es una coincidencia.

El mayor lo miraba con sus ojos más brillantes de lo normal.

- ¿Mis labios son tu droga? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Una droga de la cual ya es tarde desprenderse. – le susurró de forma sensual, antes de sumirse en un nuevo beso llenó de fuego.

* * *

20:00 P.M

Las risas de los Warblers retumbaron por toda la cocina.

- Kurt si que sabe defender su territorio. – exclamó Nick.

Blaine rodó los ojos, y abrazó a un sonriente castaño, que estaba sentado sobre él.

- Me encantaría haberle visto la cara a la _ardilla.-_ dijo Jeff.

- ¿así que Cooper y Sebastian los interrumpieron cuando se estaban divirtiendo? – preguntó Thad, con una sonrisita.

- Y Sam – agregó Blaine con la cara roja. Kurt se resistió el impulso de pegarle en la cabeza a Blaine, y miró a Thad con mirada que ofrecía disculpas. El morocho lo miró fijamente pero no dijo nada. – Por lo menos fueron ellos y no Santana.

- Ya te dije que había salido con Britt, y no había posibilidad de llegar. – repitió el castaño por quinta vez.

- Espera, hay algo que pasamos por alto – dijo Wes. Todos lo miraron curiosos. - ¿Volviste al equipo?

La sonrisa de Kurt hizo que se le cortara la respiración. Era muy hermoso cuando sonreía de esa manera.

- Sí, después de una hora de probarme ante Sue, me devolvió mi puesto con las amenazas de que mantenga mi promedio estable. – dijo rodando los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto te sacaste en el examen? – preguntó Blaine. Se había olvidado de la nota, y las pruebas del castaño en cuanto lo vio con el traje puesto.

- Diez – dijo totalmente satisfecho.

Otra vez esa sonrisa. Blaine no se resistió y estampó sus labios contra los de Kurt, que rápidamente le devolvió el beso.

- Veo que te está yendo mejor en la materia. – dijo Nick, levantando las cejas.

Kurt hizo ademán de separarse para contestarle, pero Blaine le agarró el rostro y lo siguió besando.

Wes se aclaró la garganta, y Kurt lo miró de reojo sin poder separarse, aunque tampoco podía pensar en alejarse cuando sentía cómo la lengua de Blaine le acariciaba su boca, como si no hubiera nada más rico que su sabor.

Jeff rodó los ojos, y le tiró una galletita a Blaine, que le dio en la cabeza. El morocho se separó y miró a su amigo con molestia, antes de revolearle la galleta, le hubiese dado en el ojo si Nick no la hubiera parado antes. El morocho bufó.

- Me gustaría que mi novio siga conservando el ojo.

- Y yo quería seguir besando a Kurt. – se defendió el otro.

- Más bien le querías arrancar la lengua con los dientes.

- Nos tendrán que soportar como nosotros los soportamos a ustedes.

- Genial, y yo pensé que este año íbamos a poder sostener una conversación normal sin que dos personas se estuvieran follando con la boca arriba de la mesa. – exclamó Wes.

- ¡Pasó solo una vez! – gritó Jeff, haciendo que Kurt empezara a reír. – y fue culpa de Nick, él me empujó.

- ¡Estábamos desayunando!

- Pues yo ya quería el postre. – dijo Nick mirando a Jeff.

Wes rodó los ojos, y los fulminó con la mirada cuando se empezaron a besar.

- Volviendo al tema en que estábamos antes de que Blaine te atacara... ¿Cómo es que de un dos pasaste a un diez?

- No lo sé. –se encogió de hombros. – Blaine tiene una forma de explicar la cual entiendo, y este último mes trabajamos intensamente.

- Oh, sí muy intenso. – le susurró Blaine al oído.

Pasaron una hora hablando sin descanso. Blaine se sorprendió de la naturalidad con que habían unido a Kurt al grupo.

Blaine había tenido uno que otro novio, relaciones que no duraban más de dos meses, y los Warblers nunca habían actuado de esa forma tan carismática con ninguno de ellos.

El morocho observó a Kurt fijamente.

Esa noche en el bar, hacia ya dos meses, solo había visto lo perfecto de sus rasgos, sus ojos, su cabello, la piel pálida…pero ahora, ahora podía leer claramente como esos ojos reaccionaban ante cada situación, cómo cambiaban de color según la luz o a veces hasta el ánimo del joven. Ahora podía ver las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban al lado de los ojos cada vez que reía. Ahora no solo podía probar sus labios, los podía adorar, porque los labios de Kurt debían ser besados con lentitud, debían ser degustados con delicadeza y pasión. Pero la parte que más adoraba de Kurt era su cuello, ese trozo de piel blanca que hacía que su lengua picara de ganas. Ahora no solo le gustaba cuando sonreía, también cuando apretaba los labios en una mueca de disgusto, o cuando los separaba delicadamente con los dientes apretados cuando estaba enojado, o cuando se abrían en una mueca de placer. Y su voz…esa voz tan inusual lo hacía tener escalofrío por la columna, lo hacían inquietar cuando se ponía más fina de lo normal cuando mostraba su ira, o cómo lo excitaba que usara su tono más grueso mientras susurraba en su oído o pronunciaba su nombre.

- No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerte el amor.

Sintió como Kurt daba un pequeño respingo en sus piernas, y sus mejillas se ponían rojas. Miró a Blaine a los ojos, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Los Warblers, que no habían escuchado nada, se pusieron en pie.

- ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? – se ofreció Jeff.

El castaño no pareció escuchar nada. No podía apartar los ojos de Blaine.

- Tierra llamando a los tórtolos. Déjense de follar con la mirada y vámonos.

Kurt volvió a la tierra de un hondazo, apartó los ojos, y se puso en pie, aún sin decir palabra. Los chicos salieron de la cocina. Kurt se inclinó y le dio un beso lento y largo lleno de pasión. Blaine posó sus manos en la cintura del otro, y las fue bajando hasta posarlas sobre el trasero de su novio, le apretó las nalgas, y Kurt gimió dentro del beso. Se separó delicadamente.

- Nos vemos mañana dulzura.

El morocho le sonrió. Kurt se fue mordiéndose el labio, y Blaine solo pudo pensar en que le encantaba que lo llamara así.

* * *

Kurt subió al auto de Jeff junto con los otros Warblers. Todavía sentía la cara ardiéndole, y su entrepierna se había emocionado mucho al escuchar las palabras de Blaine.

NO le podía soltar algo así de la nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que había iniciado ese pensamiento, él simplemente estaba sentado sobre sus piernas hablando con los chicos. Si se lo hubiese dicho mientras estaban tirados en el sillón casi sin ropa, y ambos con la excitación al máximo no le hubiera sorprendido tanto. Pero que le salga eso de la nada, cuando ni siquiera se había insinuado o hecho algún movimiento seductor era….inesperado.

- Llegamos.

El castaño apartó su vista de las calles y miró a Jeff.

¿En qué momento se habían ido los otros?

- ¿y Nick?

- Mañana al mediodía tiene una cena con su familia, y los dos sabemos que si se queda en mi casa no va a dormir en toda la noche. – dijo levantando las cejas.

Ambos rieron. Kurt se llevó la mano al collar, como se le había hecho costumbre desde que Blaine se lo había dado.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea para animar a Blaine? – le pregunto.

- Hoy lo vi bastante animado, y por lo que me contaron no está muy deprimido que digamos. – le sonrió con picardía.

- Lo sé, pero aún no está de todo recuperado. Hoy no pensé que reaccionaría así, solo quería ver su reacción al ver que estaba de nuevo en el equipo.

- Al parecer la idea le encantó. – Kurt rodó los ojos, y Jeff lo miró pensativo. – Pero tienes razón, y tengo una idea que seguro le encantará. – La sonrisa de perversidad alertó al castaño. – solo prométeme que cronometraras el tiempo que logren estar sin tocarse en cuanto pongan play.

Kurt frunció el seño sin entender y Jeff le sonrió con maldad.

* * *

23:00 viernes. 

Kurt bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió directamente a la sala, Santana se había quedado dormida, y Cooper se había ido a una reunión de productores. Blaine estaba acurrucado en unas mantas, sobre el sillón, mirando Bambi.

- ¿Estás llorando?

El morocho se sobresalto.

- ¿Me vas a decir que nunca lloraste con esta película?

Kurt le sonrió y se sentó a los pies de Blaine.

- Creo que deberíamos ver algo menos depresivo. Jeff me recomendó una serie.

La cara de desconfianza de Blaine fue imperdible.

- ¿En verdad quieres ver algo que te recomendó Jeff?

Kurt se encogió de hombros. Se acercó a él, y le dio un beso casto, el morocho suspiró.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Se negó a darme el nombre.

El castaño sacó un DvD de su morral y se lo entrego a Blaine, que resignado, paró la otra película y puso el nuevo DvD, le dio un vistazo a la caja y vio que decía "QAF".

Kurt estiró los pies, apoyando su espalda en uno de los apoyabrazos. Blaine hizo lo mismo, le agarró los pies a Kurt, y le empezó a dar masajes. El castaño lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tú me cuidaste estas tres semanas, es tiempo de que de que yo te cuide un poco.

El menor le sonrió y se relajó, agarró el control y puso play. Ambos miraron la pantalla, y se les cayó la mandíbula al piso. No pronunciaron palabra por diez minutos, en los que los dos tenían hecha la boca agua.

- Queer as Folk, ya me parecía que había escuchado el nombre en algún lado. – Blaine se removió al notar que se estaba poniendo duro.

Kurt no abrió la boca. Pasaron otros cinco minutos en silencio, los dos ensimismados en el capitulo. El morocho dio un respingo al notar como Kurt empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna con el pie. Los dos se mordieron el labio al ver a Brian y Justin sobre una cama.

- Ahora entiendo porqué Jeff dijo que cronometrara el tiempo que podíamos estar sin tocarnos.

El morocho cerró los ojos y jadeo ante las caricias de Kurt. El castaño apretó sin querer su pie, al ver como Brian deslizaba la lengua por la espalda del otro cada vez más abajo.

Blaine se estaba imaginando a él haciéndole eso a Kurt, su erección reaccionó gustosa ante la idea. Miró al castaño, que se estaba mordiendo el labio, y bajó sus ojos hasta el bulto en los pantalones negros.

Blaine se arrodillo en el sillón y le separó las piernas a Kurt, el castaño lo miró con una sonrisita. El mayor le mordió el labio inferior, y lo besó con lentitud, luego bajó y le repartió lengüetadas en el cuello, mientras sus manos iban desatando su camisa. El morocho besaba cada trocito de piel que se iba descubriendo. Su cabeza llegó hasta el pantalón, donde desató rápidamente los botones y sacó la erección de Kurt.

El menor estaba respirando agitadamente, con el corazón latiéndole acelerado. Blaine agarró la manta, que había quedado en el suelo, y se tapó hasta la cabeza.

- No – protesto el ojiazul. – quiero verte.

Pero Blaine ya había metido su excitación en la boca, y Kurt tenía las manos demasiado ocupadas cerradas en dos puños como para destaparlo. El castaño trataba de regular los gemidos, Santana estaba durmiendo no muy lejos de la sala, pero ver el movimiento de la cabeza de Blaine bajo la manta, sumando el hecho de que la boca del morocho estaba demasiado caliente, no ayudaba en nada. Miró hacia otro lado, y sus ojos fueron a parar a la pantalla, donde Brian daba fuertes estocadas contra Justin, algo que hizo que se endureciera más, si era posible.

- Blaine… - gimió. El mayor se concentro en la punta de su miembro, mientras su mano bombeaba la base, dejó que sus dientes rozaran la piel suave. - ¡Oh Dios! Cómo me encanta que hagas eso…- El morocho soltó una risita aún con la extensión de Kurt en la boca, mandándole estremecimientos por el cuerpo.

Kurt creía que se podría desmayar de placer. Sintió a su cuerpo tensarse, y sabía que iba a terminar pronto. Al parecer Blaine también se dio cuenta, le agarró de los muslos y lo tiró hacia abajo, haciendo que la espalda de Kurt quedara recostada sobre el sillón.

- ¿Qué haces? – Blaine succionó con fuerza, haciendo que Kurt casi gritara, fue lo que necesito para venirse. Blaine soltó su miembro antes de que lo hiciera, y el castaño acabó sobre su estómago desnudo. - ¿Por qué….? – no pudo terminar la frase. Blaine se inclinó sobre él y le empezó a lamer el vientre. – Eres un pervertido.

- Mira quién habla…

* * *

2:45 A.M sábado

Estaban por la mitad del capítulo tres. Esa serie era jodidamente adictiva. Blaine se había quedado recostado sobre Kurt, con la espalda pegada a su pecho. En el trascurso de la noche el morocho había perdido la camisa, y el bóxer, al igual que Kurt. Blaine trataba de respirar tranquilamente, pero tener el miembro, aunque no estuviera excitado, de Kurt pegado a su espalda no facilitaba su concentración. Estaban envueltos en la manta, cómodos y sin ninguna intención de moverse.

- Ese chico está muy fuerte. – exclamó Kurt.

- ¿Brian o Justin?

- Los dos, pero Brian está demasiado fuerte.

- Prefiero a Justin.

- ¿No te parece conocida esta historia? – preguntó Kurt, dejándole un beso en la nuca.

- Un hombre totalmente sexy de veinticuatro años, que se encuentra con un joven tan pervertido como adorable de diecisiete. Sip, ligeramente familiar.

Escucharon como repiqueteaba la llave en la cerradura, y los dos se miraron con pánico. Estaban totalmente desnudos, apenas cubiertos por una manta. Blaine se levantó y sacó el DvD a toda prisa, Kurt agarró sus ropas y corrió al baño, seguido por Blaine. Cerraron la puerta, y se empezaron a reír silenciosamente.

Se escucharon los pasos de Cooper que se acercaban.

- ¿Blaine estas vos?

- Sí.

- ¿Con Kurt?

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

- No.

- ¿Entonces puedo entrar a buscar el desodorante?

- No.

Cooper se rió, y se escucho como volvía a la sala.

- No me ensucien el baño. – les gritó.

Los dos estallaron en risas. Y Kurt no pudo sentirse más feliz al ver a Blaine tan contento después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

12:00 A.M sábado.

Se habían levantado hace una hora. Habían estado toda la noche viendo la primer temporada en la habitación de Blaine, y apenas habían dormido una hora, pero el hambre los demandaba.

De tratar de hacer huevo revuelto sin quemar la cocina, habían pasado a besarse salvajemente arriba de la mesa.

Kurt estaba sentado sobre la madera, con las piernas enroscadas alrededor de la cintura del moreno, quien le acariciaba el pecho desnudo, la camisa había ido a parar al suelo, con lentitud. Blaine tenía su propia camisa color salmón colgando de un hombro, mientras la mano de Kurt le acariciaba desde el hombro a la espalda. El morocho apenas había salido de bañarse y tenía el pelo mojado, el castaño había enterrado una mano en ese mar de rizos, mientras sus lenguas batallaban ferozmente.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de un golpe. Los dos saltaron del susto, Blaine miró la cara de enojo de Sebastian y se estremeció, miró de reojo a Kurt y le dio miedo la mirada acecina que le estaba mandando al otro.

- Veo que no descansan nunca. – dijo con tono ácido. - ¿Qué pensaría tu padre si estuviera vivo al verte así Blaine?

El morocho se tensó, y Kurt se bajó de la mesa destilando ira por los poros.

- Estoy seguro de que estaría contento de que esté cumpliendo su último deseo: ser feliz.

- Te aseguro de que yo podría hacerlo más feliz.

- Ni en tus sueños ardilla.

- Es verdad campanita no tengo que soñarlo, solo tengo que recordar como entro en mí esa noche.

Blaine supo que había sido un golpe bajo, y un enojo venido de lo más profundo de su ser lo invadió. Kurt apretó los puños y estampó a Sebastian contra la pared, manteniendo un brazo haciendo ligera presión sobre su cuello.

Ninguno de los dos mayores se esperaba esa reacción. Sebastian lo fulminó con la mirada, y Blaine se quedó en Shock. El castaño era normalmente cariñoso, y dulce con todos, cuando lo hacías enojar te dedicaba un par de palabras filosas que te callaban al instante pero no más que eso, sabía que se había agarrado con Sebastian antes, pero verlo de esa manera lo había dejado petrificado. El angelito sacaba los cuernos cuando le convenía.

- Dime ¿Cuándo te tiraste a Blaine, después de que yo lo calentara, antes o después de tirarte a tu novio?

Sebastian apretó las mandíbulas, y vio la expresión de perplejidad del morocho. Blaine reaccionó y tomó a Kurt de la cintura, para apartarlo.

- Vamos ángel, no gastes energía en él. - Kurt lo soltó, pero siguió fulminándolo con sus orbes repentinamente grises. – vete, quiero hablar con Sebastian.

- No.

- Solo es un momento, espera en la sala.

Kurt dio un suspiro resignado, dio unos pasos, pero antes de irse se volteo hacia Blaine.

- Permites que te toque- Le agarró la entrepierna por encima del jean. – y las paga Blaine Jr. dulzura. – dijo en tono amenazador.

El castaño salió de la sala, no sin antes asesinar al suricato con los ojos. Cerró de un portazo, dejando la habitación en silencio.

- Déjalo en paz Sebastian. Kurt tiene razón, él me hace feliz. Lo a….- tragó – lo quiero demasiado, y nada que hagas va a cambiar eso.

- No estés tan seguro Anderson. Dentro de poco vas a estar empotrado en mi cama.

- Ese día estaba caliente, por Kurt. No se va repetir, tenlo por seguro, además no quiero nada que ver contigo.

Sebastian se acercó peligrosamente a él, y Blaine retrocedió unos pasos.

- Vamos a ser bien claros, dulzura. – Puso énfasis en la última palabra. Blaine se enojó al escuchar cómo lo llamaba. – Te quiero en mi cama, cuándo y cómo quiera, y vos no te vas a resistir, si no quieres que el padre de la princesita se entere de que se la estas chupando.

El corazón de Blaine empezó a latir con rapidez. No iba a permitir que Sebastian los separara, Burt no se tenía que enterar, se imaginaba al castaño triste por el enojo en la cara de su padre. Tragó con dificultad, y el estómago se le revolvió al ver la sonrisa malvada en la cara del suricato.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – exclamó con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué te parece un trato? Mi silencio por tu cuerpo a mi entera disposición siempre que yo quiera.

Blaine hizo una mueca de asco. No quería engañar a Kurt, pero si Burt se enteraba iba a ser el fin. Tragó las ganas de enterrar vivo al otro chico y asintió secamente con la cabeza. Sebastian sonrió.

* * *

Cooper bajó las escaleras, ya se les estaba asiendo tarde para el trabajo. Buscó a Sebastian cerca de la puerta de entrada pero no lo encontró, se fue a la sala y vio como Kurt estaba caminando de una lado a otro, como león enjaulado, con los puños apretados y murmurando amenazas por lo bajo. El mayor frunció el seño y se acercó a él.

- ¿Y Blaine?

- En la cocina con la….- respiró para calmarse, antes de decir lo que estaba pensando. – con Sebastian.

Esto no le gustaba nada. Entró en la cocina, y se encontró con un Blaine con cara de funeral y Sebastian más feliz del mundo.

- Me voy con Kurt.

Blaine salió como un rayo de la habitación, y Cooper empezó a entender lo que sucedía.

- Sebastian eres mi amigo. Y como amigo te pido por favor que no te entrometas en la vida de mi hermano.

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

- No te hagas el idiota, te conozco mejor que nadie y se de tus jueguitos. Blaine está feliz con Kurt, como nunca lo estuvo con nadie. Déjalo en paz. – el hombre había elevado ligeramente el tono de voz. Cuando se trataba de su hermano pequeño o su hija le salía el instinto protector.

- Por si no te diste cuenta el chico es menor de edad Cooper. – dijo Sebastian con tono ácido.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Sabía que era un gran riesgo para Blaine tener una relación con alguien menor, pero el brillo de sus ojos puede mover mundos, y nunca estuvieron tan brillantes como cuando habla de Kurt. Además no puedes habar, porque si mal no recuerdo Jeremiah es apenas tres años más grande que Kurt.

- A nadie le importa el estúpido de Jeremiah, Blaine se dará cuenta de que el chico no es suficiente para él.

- No lo creas, Kurt ya se coló en el corazón de Blaine, y mi hermano cuando quiere a una persona lo hace con todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

- Si sabe lo que le conviene elegirá la mejor opción.

- ¡No te atrevas a separarlos Fabrey! – Sebastian rodó los ojos y se encaminó fuera de la cocina. – si veo a Blaine lejos de Kurt por tu culpa, despídete de mi amistad. Y cuida tu cabeza, porque así como Blaine ama con todo su ser a una persona, Kurt odia con la misma intensidad.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo.

* * *

Kurt estaba cruzado de brazos con la vista fija en la puerta de la cocina. Cooper entró, y casi al instante salió Blaine. El ánimo del morocho parecía haber sido aplastado por una estampida.

Lo agarró de la cintura, y le sonrió levemente.

- Vamos arriba.

- ¿Qué quería? – Kurt miró con ojos entrecerrados como Blaine se mordía el labio y apartaba la vista.

- Nada, solo tratar de convencerme de que me meta en sus pantalones.

- Un día lo voy a agarrar y…

- Ven. – lo cortó. Le dio un beso, que derritió a Kurt. – no quiero cruzármelo hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

_Hasta que quiera que se lo follen…Jeff tenía razón es una zorra._

Subieron a la habitación que ocupaba Blaine, y el castaño se costó en la cama, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que el buen humor con que habían empezado el día se les había esfumado a los dos.

El morocho se sacó el jean, mientras pensaba en la conversación con Sebastian.

Se sentía sucio de solo pensar en engañar a Kurt, pero no podía decirle, principalmente porque estaría dispuesto a decapitar al suricato con una cuchara, y en segundo lugar porque sabía que lo hería pensar en esa noche en que se había dejado llevar por la excitación y había terminado en la cama de Sebastian, y no quería que sufriera si sabía que lo volvería a hacer.

Se daba asco él mismo por aceptar semejante cosa. Pero no iba a permitir que Burt se enterara. Como había dicho Kurt la primera vez que se habían tocado el uno al otro, solo era un año. Solo un año y podrían estar juntos de forma tranquila, sin nadie corriéndolos por atrás con las consecuencias de que ellos se quieran. ¿Por qué importaba tanto la edad? ¡Eran solo números!

El morocho se sacó la camisa, y con una sonrisita se sacó también el bóxer. Cerró la puerta con llave, y se subió a la cama, se tapó y se apoyó contra Kurt que se había acostado de costado. El castaño abrió los ojos al sentir la desnudez de su novio.

- ¿Quieres ver Queer as Folk? – le preguntó Kurt, y sonrió al ver que Blaine negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos destilando lujuria.

- Tengo algo mejor en mente ¿Qué tal si terminamos lo que empezamos en la cocina? – le preguntó empezando a sacarle la camisa.

Kurt se lamió los labios, y se bajó el pantalón dejándolo caer al lado de la cama, Blaine logró desnudarle el torso, y lo empezó a besar por toda la piel. Kurt suspiró ante los besos suaves y placenteros. El ojiverde le terminó de sacar el bóxer, y le empezó a acariciar los muslos lentamente. Kurt le encantaba sentir el pecho caliente de Blaine sobre él, le encantaba esos vellos negros que lo decoraban, le encantaba la suavidad con que lo acariciaba. Blaine era la dulzura hecha hombre.

El morocho aventuro sus manos a la entrepierna de Kurt, quien le calvó las uñas en la espalda. Se incorporó y apoyó su peso sobre un codo, mientras su mano masturbaba a Kurt lentamente. Lo miró fijamente, y el castaño le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, ya que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos de tanto placer. El ojiverde no podía apartar su mirada de la cara de éxtasis del castaño, abriendo la boca y soltando jadeos sensuales, mordiéndose el labio, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, mientras repetía el nombre de Blaine una y otra vez con esa voz tan angelical. El mayor unió sus labios en un beso hambriento, feroz, al cual Kurt correspondió con la misma intensidad. Sus manos parecías haber cobrado vida propia, y su mente se había desconectado de la realidad y había ido a parar a una nube en donde Kurt se paseaba desnudo frente a él.

La mano que lo había estado tocando lentamente fue yendo cada vez más abajo sin consentimiento del mayor. Kurt sintió cómo Blaine bajaba, y sabía dónde iba a parar, se le hizo una bola de nervios en el estómago, pero no dijo nada, no lo detuvo.

El mayor logró rozarle la entrada, haciendo que el menor temblara, Blaine no despegó sus labios del castaño, empezó a juguetear, haciendo apenas presión.

- Blaine…- jadeó Kurt.

El morocho abrió los ojos, y se percató de lo que estaba haciendo, se separó bruscamente, jadeando y reprochándose mentalmente lo idiota que había sido.

- Lo siento Kurt, no….no estaba pensando…no quería…- el morocho trataba de hacer una respuesta coherente.

Kurt se mordió el labio, y respiró profundamente.

- Sigue. – dijo decidido.

- ¿Q-qué? – exclamó Blaine.

- Quiero que sigas, no…no creo que aún este completamente listo para nuestra primera vez. – Kurt sintió que se ponía rojo, y el pecho de Blaine se sintió repentinamente cálido. – Pero no…no me haría mal…- se mordió el labio con más fuerza- empezar a probar.

El corazón de Blaine dio un salto. Se encaramó nuevamente sobre Kurt con algo de duda.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente, quiero…sentirte…más cerca.

El morocho le sonrió, para que se calmara y lo besó con delicadeza. Se estiró hasta su mesita de luz, que estaba abarrotada de cosas, y abrió el primer cajón. Sacó un potecito de lubricante, lo abrió y se embadurnó dos dedos en él. Miro a su novio, que no le había sacado ojo de encima.

- Sentirás incomodidad, pero luego te irás acostumbrando.

- Lo sé.

El mayor le sonrió dándole confianza. Dejó que su boca se entretuviera jugando con los pezones del menor, mordiéndolos, chupándolos, pasando el aro por la piel caliente.

Su mano bajo lentamente hasta la entrada del menor, empezó a juguetear nuevamente, poniendo apenas algo de presión. Cuando el cuerpo de Kurt se relajó lo suficiente, apretó más, haciendo entrar levemente su dedo. La respiración del ojiazul se agitó, pero trato de calmarse. Blaine empujó más, teniendo cuidado de parar si el otro sentía alguna clase de dolor.

En cuanto el primer dedo estuvo en su interior completamente, Blaine paró de moverlo para que el castaño se acomodara a la nueva sensación. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, estaba seguro que se lo iba a cortar, pero tenía que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no pensar en la forma en que el trasero de Kurt se amoldaba a él, en cómo sería si fuera su miembro en vez de su dedo el que estuviera hundido en esa estrecha abertura.

Cuando sintió que el castaño se relajaba, empezó a moverlo en pequeños círculos. Sus ojos se conectaron. Ambos se hundieron en los orbes del otro. Kurt jadeo y cerró los ojos, Blaine sonrió y empezó a buscar ese punto otra vez, sabía que apenas lo había rozado. Empezó a introducir un segundo dedo, sacándole muecas de incomodidad al menor.

- Tranquilo hermoso. – el mayor le dio un largo beso.

Logró introducir el segundo y empezó un movimiento más pausado, sin dejar de buscar el punto de placer de su novio. La estreches del menor se relajo y se amoldó a él haciendo más fácil la penetración. El castaño había cerrado los ojos, y en ese momento se estaba empujando ligeramente contra Blaine.

El morocho lo empezó a embestir más fuerte, cambiando de ángulos de vez en cuando.

De un momento a otro Kurt gimió y le calvó las uñas con intensidad en su espalda.

- Blaine…otra vez…

El ojiverde sonrió y empujó otra vez en el mismo lugar.

- ¡Oh Dios! Ahí…. – gritó el otro. Empezó a empujar sus caderas contra su novio.

El morocho se había quedado encantado con la mueca de placer de Kurt. Empezó un vaivén lento, haciendo que sus dedos toquen ese punto sin error. El castaño abrió los ojos, no dejaba de jadear, se dio cuenta de que Blaine no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Le sonrió, y empezó a masturbarlo. Ya no podían controlar los gemidos, Blaine se había arrodillado entre las piernas abiertas de su novio, que no dejaba de tocarlo, con una mano lo masturbaba mientras que la otra se hundía en su apretado trasero.

El castaño lo estaba llevando al borde del orgasmo, abrió los ojos, hasta entonces fuertemente cerrados, y la imagen de su ángel siendo penetrado por sus dedos fue lo que lo llevó al climax.

- ¡Kurt! – gimió, y se vino en la mano del castaño.

Se encogió y tomó el miembro del menor en su boca.

Kurt estaba en el paraíso. Pensaba que la primera vez que sintiera a Blaine en su interior iba a ser algo incómodo y doloroso, pero era el puto cielo. Los dedos del mayor se movían dentro de él, dándole siempre en ese punto que le daba descargas eléctricas por la espalda, que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza, y ahora la boca de Blaine lo rodeaba caliente, húmeda y estrecha. Sentía como los dientes de ojiverde le acariciaban la piel, como tanto le encantaba, y como el aro de metal golpeaba contra su erección. Limpio su mano en las sábanas, antes de agarrarle el pelo a su novio guiándolo arriba y abajo, al ritmo que le gustaba. El morocho lo soltó por unos segundos.

- Vente en mi boca.

Kurt gimió, cerró los ojos, y el orgasmo lo golpeo al mismo tiempo que Blaine embestía su próstata con fuerza.

El morocho tragó la corrida de Kurt, y ambos se quedaron respirando agitadamente. Se recostó encima de su novio, aún sin sacar sus dedos de él.

- ¿Te gusto? – le pregunto con inocencia.

- ¿Y tú qué crees? – le exclamó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se removió ligeramente, y se dio cuenta de que Blaine aún estaba en él. – emm…¿te vas a quedar así todo el día dulzura? No es que me queje pero…

Blaine soltó una carcajada, y lo besó en la nariz, que se había puesto roja por el rubor. Empezó a retirar sus dedos lentamente, con demasiada lentitud, Kurt jadeo notablemente.

- Lo…lo estas…Blaine… - más jadeos. - lo estás haciendo a propósito.

- Sí. - Se retiro completamente, haciendo que Kurt respirara agitadamente. – Pero es que me encanta escucharte gemir.

El castaño le sonrió con picardía, le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo besó con cariño.

* * *

10:00 A.M Lunes.

El castaño cerró su casillero con un suspiro agotado, se frotó los ojos para tratar de desaparecer el sueño, y de la nada su cuerpo dio contra los casilleros de forma violenta. Trató de ahogar un grito de dolor al sentir como el candado se le clavaba en el hombro. Cayó al suelo bruscamente, y sus ojos divisaron a Karofsky frente a él.

- Es tu culpa Hummel - le exclamó. - Tú la contagiaste.

Y se fue con su andar patoso por el corredor. No era la primera vez que lo empujaba a los casilleros, pero nunca con tanto odio, y nunca le había dolido tanto. No entendía a que se refería ese neandertal.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Estás bien? - sintió como dos manos lo tomaban del brazo y lo ayudaban a levantarse. - ¿Qué sucedió?

El ojiazul levantó la mirada, y se encontró con los característicos lentes de Chandler.

No le sé, y no te interesa. - Se zafó de su agarre, y comenzó a caminar en dirección al aula de francés.

- ¡Espera! ¿Podemos hablar?

- Si vienes a disculparte por lo que le dijiste a Blaine soy todo oídos, si no puedes volver por donde viniste.

- Kurt... alto...quiero hablar. -lo tomó por el codo y lo llevó a un aula vacía. El castaño forcejeo, pero no se pudo soltar de su agarre.

- Bien - dijo resignado, en cuanto estuvieron solos en el aula. - ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Lo siento, por todo. Aún no me creo que Blaine no te este usando - la mirada fulminante de kurt le dio miedo. - pero quiero volver a ser tu amigo, en verdad te extraño. - se acercó a él, y el castaño se paralizó. - Verte con Blaine me dan celos, él es mayor y puede que más lindo que yo, pero yo sí puedo tomarte de la mano en los corredores, tú si me puedes presentar a tu familia como tu novio...Kurt yo.. te quiero, y...- Chandler lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó. El castaño abrió los ojos como platos, y trató de empujarlo, pero el rubio no lo dejó.

Chandler pasó su lengua por el labio de Kurt, pero el castaño no abrió la boca. Blaine era el único que lo podía probar. Posó sus manos en el pecho del otro y lo empujo con fuerza. El rubio trastabilló y se tuvo que sostener de un banco para no caerse.

- ¿En qué rayos estas pensando? - le gritó. - ¿Después de esto quieres que sigamos siendo amigos? Agradece que no le voy a contar a Blaine, porque si se entera de que me besaste es capaz de dejarte en coma.

Salió enojado de la habitación. Ese día no había empezado de la mejor manera.

En cuanto llegó al aula de francés, se excuso por el retraso, y se dirigió a sentarse al lado de su amiga. Santana lo miró, y sonrió al verle los labios rojos.

- ¿Cómo es que te encuentras con Blaine para besarte entre clase y clase? Al parecer el Kurt Hummel que yo conozco desapareció.

- No fue Blaine.

La morocha lo miró confundida.

- No fue Blaine el que me besó, fue Chandler.

Santana abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - casi gritó, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la profesora. - ¿Le vas a contar a Blaine?

- ¿Estás loca? Blaine es capaz de ahogarlo mientras duerme, es más estoy seguro de que si se enterara Jeff, sería él el que lo mate primero.

Santana lo miró con reprobación pero no objetó nada.

El resto de la mañana pasó normal, le tiraron dos slushies, cortesía de el equipo de football, se divirtió con Quin y Santana, para su felicidad entreno con las animadoras, y hizo un excelente solo de "Defying Gravity " en el club glee.

Estaba saliendo del aula, cuando su cuerpo colisiono una vez más contra los casilleros. Otra vez Karofsky. La mirada que le mando el más alto le dio miedo, por suerte en ese momento salieron su hermano, Puck, Santana, y Mike del aula y ahuyentaron a Dave. La morocha lo ayudo a ponerse en pie.

- ¿Quién lo hizo? - preguntó.

- Tu novio.

Santana lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Dave? - Kurt asintió. - Ya no es más mi novio, le corte.

- ¿Cuándo? - exclamó - ¿Y por qué no me contaste?

- Fue el día en que Blaine me tuvo que venir a buscar porque le pegue. Le dije que lo quería, pero que no podíamos seguir juntos ya que, bueno, soy lesbiana. - la mirada de la joven se enfrió. - Me dijo que no me quería cerca de él, que no quería que lo infectara, por eso le pegue.

_Es tu culpa Hummel . Tú la contagiaste._

El castaño tenía la impresión de que esos empujones apenas habían comenzado.

Y no se equivocaba. Tres días después del primer "ataque" ya tenía la espalda, y los hombros llenos de moretones. Muchos eran difíciles de esconder a su padre, y ni hablar de Blaine. El morocho lo había estado persiguiendo para sacarle la camisa, pero Kurt siempre lo evadía de alguna manera.

Lo peor era que los golpes eran cada vez más seguido, y su espalda estaba demasiado adolorida, hasta para dormir sobre su cama.

* * *

18:00 P.M Viernes.

El morocho estaba sentado junto a él en el sillón de lo de Cooper. Estaban solos en la casa, y Kurt estaba aprovechando el tiempo de tranquilidad para hacer la tarea de Francés. El idioma le era fácil, así que no tardaría mucho en hacerla.

- Nunca logré hablar francés. En realidad apenas lo entiendo. - dijo Blaine mirando lo que estaba haciendo el menor. - Me gusta más el italiano. - tomó el rostro del castaño con suavidad. Kurt lo miró a los ojos, y Blaine le sonrió con cariño - Dicono che gli angeli sono le creature più belle del mondo. Allora devo essere fortunato perché ho trovato uno. - Kurt frunció el seño, sin entender lo que le había dicho. Blaine se acercó a su oído. - Dicen que los ángeles son las criaturas más bellas del mundo. Entonces debo tener suerte porque he encontrado uno.- Kurt se sonrojó. - Bésame ángel.

- Pour toi,je serai prête à faire n'importe quoi,pourtant une choses m'est impossible : rester loin de vous. - le susurró con sensualidad en francés. Se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos al pronunciar cada palabra. - Para ti, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, pero una cosa es imposible: estar lejos de ti.

Sus bocas se unieron en un beso cargado de ternura, de cariño. Las manos de ambos se aventuraron en los cuerpos del otro. Sus lenguas se acariciaron sin prisa, degustándose la una a la otra. El morocho empezó a sacarle la camisa a Kurt, que estaba demasiado concentrado en hacer lo mismo con Blaine. En cuanto la prenda se hubo desprendido de la piel de porcelana, los labios de Blaine fueron a parar al cuello de su novio, lo llenó de cortos y tiernos besos, descendiendo por la curva, explorando más arriba hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la oreja, donde mordió levemente.

La boca del morocho se alejó de él repentinamente.

- ¿Qu...? - empezó a preguntar Kurt.

- ¿Qué son todos estos moretones? - lo interrumpió Blaine.

El estómago se le hizo un nudo. Blaine recorría las manchas violetas que decoraban su hombro con la yema de los dedos, manteniendo el seño fruncido.

- Nada. - dijo, tratando de ponerse la camisa nuevamente. Blaine le agarró las muñecas y lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta. - No es nada, estoy bien.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, sosteniéndose la mirada.

- Voltéate. - Kurt cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. - Si no lo haces lo haré yo. - El castaño volvió a negar. - Ángel por favor, muéstrame la espalda.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta. Blaine soltó una exclamación, sintió como se le retorcía el estómago, seguido por una llamarada de ira. Se puso en pie bruscamente.

- ¡¿Quién te lo hizo?! - le espetó.

- Cálmate, no es nada.

- ¿No es nada? ¡Kurt! tienes la espalda llena de moretones y son recientes. ¿Quién te los hizo? - al ver que no contestaba, se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomo por el rostro. - Kurt, mírame, soy tu novio y no dejare que nadie te haga daño, no me importa si tengo que recorrerme el país entero para encontrar al culpable, lo voy a hacer, porque lo único que quiero es protegerte, te quiero con toda mi alma. Por favor, dime ¿Quién te lo hizo?

- Karofsky - susurró.

El nombre le sonaba familiar, tenía algo que ver con Santana, pero no sabía qué. Solo necesito unos segundos para acordarse.

- ¡Maldito homofóbico! - exclamó, haciendo que Kurt saltara. - Le voy a enseñar lo que gana al meterse con mi novio...

El castaño no pudo evitar estampar sus labios contra los de Blaine. El morocho se sorprendió por el repentino beso.

- Debía callarte de alguna manera. - le explicó, al ver la cara de desconcierto del mayor. - Blaine no quiero que hagas nada. Me las puedo arreglar solo.

- No, no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima otra vez. - dijo molesto, no iba a permitir que Kurt sufriera ningún daño.

- Puedo sobrevivir a unos cuantos empujones.

El morocho lo miró con desaprobación.

- Al menos dile a tu padre.

- No quiero que se preocupe innecesariamente.

Blaine iba a protestar cuando le llegó un mensaje. Sacó el celular y al ver de quién era, se alejó de Kurt. El castaño solo lo miró con curiosidad, antes de concentrarse otra vez en la tarea, al menos agradecía que Blaine dejara de reprocharle por los moretones.

El mayor se sentó nuevamente, y leyó el mensaje a toda prisa, antes de borrarlo.

_"Te espero hoy a las once en mi casa. Ya sabes lo que quiero. S."_

* * *

23:00 P.M

Sebastian le abrió la puerta a un muy malhumorado Blaine. Había estado discutiendo con Kurt hasta hace unas horas acerca de los moretones. Dijera lo que dijera su novio, Blaine iba a tomar medidas para que Karofsky lo dejara de maltratar.

El suricato lo hizo pasar, y sin preámbulos le asalto la boca. Blaine hizo una mueca de disgusto, y se negó a devolverle el beso. Subieron las escaleras, y como la vez anterior cayeron en la cama del hombre, pero esta vez Blaine estaba menos excitado que una pared.

Sebastian se percató de eso, y aventuro una de sus mano dentro del bóxer de Blaine. El morocho no jadeo, no gimió, no sentía placer aunque su cuerpo demostrara lo contrario.

Su mente estaba lejos de ese momento. No quería pensar en Kurt, como la vez anterior, ya que lo hacía sentirse más sucio aún.

En algún momento, ambos cuerpos quedaron desnudos. Blaine se vio entrando y saliendo de Sebastian, tragando las ganas de devolver la comida. El suricato gemía bajo él, mientras le clavaba las uñas en los brazos.

_Sigue, lo haces para que Burt no se entere. Si Burt se entera es el fin. Sólo cierra los ojos y hazlo._

Su mano bajo hasta el miembro del otro, quería que Sebastian llegara rápido para poder largarse de allí. Él mismo estaba al borde de un orgasmo no deseado.

Pero no iba a ser el único que dormiría enojado esa noche. Se acerco al oído del otro, justo en el momento en que el clímax lo golpeaba.

- ¡Kurt, te amo!

Sintió a Sebastian tensarse bajo él. Sonrió con malicia, y empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez, pero sentía que el suricato ya no estaba disfrutando del trato. Se vino en la mano de Blaine con fuerza, apenas soltando un gemido ronco. El morocho salió del más alto, sin ningún cuidado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- El trato era un polvo, por tu silencio. Me voy.

Agarró su ropa, y se la puso a toda prisa, bajo la enfurecida mirada del otro.

Salió de la habitación odiándose a sí mismo, y con un gran peso de culpabilidad sobre los hombros.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos! Por fin después de diez días les traigo el cap. 15. Sory por no contestarle los comentarios, pero como ya les dije la "a" de mi netbook murió y tuve que escribir el capitulo en la máquina grande, por lo que tardé más, y no tuve tiempo de contestarles, pero los leí y como siempre me gustaron mucho. **

**Ya lleve mi net a servicio técnico pero va a tardar en venir, así que yo voy a tardar en actualizar. **

**Sin más que decir... El Cap.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15: Todo por ti.**

Burt entró en la habitación y tomó asiento en el sillón. Tenía la mirada perdida, recordando su conversación con el Doctor Robins. Los resultados de los exámenes ya estaban, él estaba bien. Kurt…

"Es extraño, un caso particular." – Había dicho el médico.- "Él debe saber los riesgos que corre."

Y Burt debía contárselo tarde o temprano. Pero primero debía entenderlo él. Primero tenía que considerar todas las consecuencias, las posibilidades de que con un solo descuido la vida de Kurt sea puesta en peligro.

Tenía que decirle. Pero no ahora, debía dejarlo si preocupaciones. Por lo menos hasta la mayoría de edad.

* * *

18:00 P.M Lunes.

- El primero de Diciembre Carole y mi padre van a visitar a mi tía por dos semanas. Normalmente los acompaño, pero este año pienso quedarme en Ohio. – Kurt depositó dos suaves besos sobre los labios de Blaine. – Ya le dije a mi padre, y aunque lo le gusto mucho la idea, me dejo que me quedara en la casa de Santana. – le guiñó un ojo con picardía. – Además el siete son las Regionales, y como estoy de vuelta en el equipo no puedo faltar. – Kurt miró como Blaine jugueteaba con sus manos, se acostó más cerca de él. - ¿Tienes alguna idea para entretenerme esas dos semanas?

El morocho se limito a sonreír débilmente y encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Qué te sucede Blaine?

El morocho levantó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos de su novio. De inmediato sintió como se le encogían las tripas, y apartó la mirada.

- Nada. – contesto.

- Has estado así desde el viernes, si es por lo de Karofsky ya te dije no me importa, son solo…

- No es por eso, - lo cortó. - pero aún estoy enojado por los golpes.

- ¿Entonces qué es?

Blaine se mordió la lengua, mientras se encogía de hombros nuevamente.

- Quizá solo este cansado.

Kurt suspiró derrotado y se acurrucó bajo su brazo. Minutos después estaba profundamente dormido.

El ojiverde lo observo con adoración.

Se odiaba a sí mismo por haber caído tan bajo. ¿Cómo podía haber ido a acostarse con Sebastian después de ver lo mucho que eso le había dolido a Kurt? Era egoísta y lo sabía. No quería que nadie lo separara de Kurt, no quería que Burt se interpusiera, no quería que ese ángel se le vaya de sus brazos.

Se sentía mal, culpable, enfermo. Kurt no lo iba a perdonar, eso lo tenía más que claro. En un principio la idea de tenerlo con él dos semanas le encantaba, poder verlo día y noche, que Kurt durmiera junto a él, poder abrazarlo mientras miraban la tele, o simplemente observarlo hacer su rutina de cremas antes de acostarse, todo eso le encantaba. Pero ahora no sabía cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que su estómago se retorcía, o que con el simple hecho de tocarlo estaba violando su confianza. Porque sentía que si lo tocaba, después de lo que había pasado con Sebastian, era como si lo estuviera usando.

Recordó la escena en la casa de Sally, cuando Kurt le había gritado que no era su juguete, que él no quería ser el que lo divirtiera después de Sebastian.

Jamás sería capaz de usarlo. Sebastian se podía ir buscando a otro para que se lo follara.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, y hundió su rostro en el cuello del menor.

- Si supieras cuanto te amo Kurt…

* * *

El ánimo de Blaine no cambio en los dos días siguientes. Kurt no había sacado el tema, pero se daba cuenta de las extrañas reacciones de Blaine.

El martes Kurt lo sorprendió con un abrazo por la espalda, Blaine se había soltado casi al instante rehuyéndole la mirada. El castaño pasó por alto ese detalle, restándole importancia.

El miércoles habían seguido viendo Queer as Folk. Kurt se había calentado y buscó a Blaine con una mirada cargada de lujuria. El morocho al darse cuenta de su estado le sonrió, y apago la televisión, le dio un beso casi inexistente y se marchó al baño, dejando a Kurt excitado, frustrado y más confundió que nunca.

El viernes se había quedado a dormir en lo de Cooper, algo que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana se despertó sudado, y con una erección que necesitaba la boca de Blaine de forma urgente. En un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza sentir a Blaine dentro de él otra vez, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, se sentó sobre la cadera de Blaine y comenzó a moverse sobre él. El morocho se despertó con un jadeo, y las pupilas dilatadas.

La cara de Kurt cuando Blaine le dijo que era muy temprano, y que estaba cansado hubiese sido graciosa en otras circunstancias.

Los siguientes dos días el castaño dejo de intentar calentar a Blaine, y se concentro en mimarlo. Pero Blaine parecía estar en otro mundo.

Lo que más alteraba a Kurt eran las miradas de culpabilidad, sin sentido, que le mandaba cuando creía que no lo veía.

El domingo no lo resistió más y lo acorraló en su habitación.

- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Ya te dije que nada. – dijo Blaine tomando asiento en la cama.

- No me vengas con eso Blaine, te conozco más de lo que piensas. Estas actuando muy raro, esta semana apenas me tocaste, pareces no querer ni siquiera besarme y veo tu mirada de culpa – el morocho aparto la mirada de él. - ¡Es esa misma! ¿Qué te pasa? – el castaño se arrodilló frente a él, y le agarró el rostro entre las manos.

- No…nada… - tartamudeo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? – Pregunto dolido - Pensé que confiabas en mí.

Blaine cerró los ojos para huir de esos orbes azules que lo estaban atormentando. No solo cuando estaba despierto, sino también cuando dormía, cuando se bañaba, cuando tomaba un jodido té, todo le hacía acordar a Kurt y sentirse culpable. Respiró hondo. Estaba dispuesto a soltarlo todo. No podía seguir con ese peso sobre el estómago, ya no podía huir de Kurt.

Abrió la boca, pero el celular vibró con un mensaje nuevo, interrumpiéndolo. Kurt suspiró y se sentó sobre la cama con la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras Blaine se ponía en pie y leía el mensaje.

"Mañana a las ocho de la noche. S"

En el resto del día fueron a visitar a Leif, que hacía bastante que no veían. El rubio se puso feliz con su visita, y los chicos no resistieron la tentación de sacarlo a pasear. El morocho se permitió relajarse, y tratar de actuar lo más normal con Kurt. Pero había una barrera que se lo impedía.

Debía tomar una decisión.

Era seguir con el trato y esperar que Sebastian cumpliera su parte. O terminar con todo, plantarle cara a Sebastian, decirle que no daba para más, que el trato se terminaba ahí, y dejar que Burt se enterara de todo, y lo más probable era que no lo aprobara, que obligara a Kurt a dejar de verlo.

Se le estaba acabando el tiempo. Debía decidir ya.

Levantó la vista del césped, y vio como Kurt cargaba a Leif en su espalda, mientras el rubio reía con todas sus fuerzas, y el ojiazul le hacía cosquillas en el estómago. No pudo evitar sonreír, y acercárseles. Tomó a Leif entre sus brazos y beso a Kurt lentamente en los labios.

El castaño lo abrazó, y le mando una sonrisa cargada de cariño.

Blaine tomó una decisión. Si el destino quería que los separaran lo aceptaría, pero no podía seguir engañándolo más.

* * *

20:00 P.M

Había decidido caminar hasta lo del suricato. El clima cada vez estaba más frío, y eso lo ayudaba a despejar su mente.

No había dejado de pensar en todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. La idea de separarse de Kurt le dolía. Se acordaba lo mal que se había sentido la vez en la que Kurt se lo encontró con Sebastian, estaba completamente seguro que el dolor sería diferente. Más profundo, más parecido a que le sacaran un brazo de su cuerpo. Kurt era algo que necesitaba para vivir.

Antes de que Burt pudiera tomar medidas, iba a hablar con Kurt, iba a decirle lo que en verdad sentía por él, y a contarle todo. Tal vez después de enterarse de porqué lo había hecho no lo odiara tanto. Tanto, porque estaba completamente seguro de que lo odiaría. Él mismo se odiaba.

Por un instante pensó en las palabras que les había dedicado la mujer del bar.

"… tiempo emocionalmente devastador."

Blaine entró a la casa de Sebastian con el corazón en un puño. El alto se le tiro a los labios casi al instante, pero Blaine lo aparto de un empujón. Sebastian lo observó por unos instantes, antes de intentar besarlo otra vez.

- No. – dijo Blaine, se pasó la mano por el pelo en un gesto de nerviosismo. – No quiero seguir con esto. – El mayor permaneció en silencio. – Amo a Kurt. – dijo con voz firme. – No puedo engañarlo, él significa mucho para mí, y…- se mordió el labio, tratando de ignorar el nudo en la garganta. - Dile a Burt, haz lo que quieras, pero yo…ya no puedo seguir… no voy a jugar más.

Sebastian lo miró fijamente, destilaba ira por los poros, pero Blaine no se encogió.

- No le voy a decir a Burt. – dijo al fin, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del morocho. – Pero ten por sentado de que tu querido angelito se va a enterar. – le soltó en tono ácido.

* * *

El morocho caminaba de arriba abajo en su habitación. No podía dejar que Sebastian le dijera a Kurt, sería peor, conocía a Sebastian lo suficiente como para saber a ciencia cierta de que lo haría sufrir.

Se tiró a su cama. Tendría que haberle dicho a Kurt en cuanto el suricato le hubo propuesto ese trato. Se removió ligeramente, su almohada tenía impregnado el aroma a vainilla y coco del castaño.

Cerró los ojos, y su mente divagó hasta ese día a la tarde. Leif y Kurt eran hermosos juntos. El castaño iba a ser un muy buen padre. Su mente entre dormida no se resistió a imaginarse a él llegando del trabajo siendo recibido por Kurt más hermoso que nunca, con un pequeño castaño de ojos avellana en brazos.

Se quedó dormido con el deseo de que su fantasía se cumpliera.

* * *

19:00. Martes.

El castaño revolvió en su morral buscando el maldito lápiz. Blaine miraba con una sonrisa ladeada la cara de enojo del otro.

Las manos de Kurt se toparon con una pequeña cajita cuadrada, la miro de reojo y enseguida reconoció el regalo que nunca le había dado a Blaine.

Entre la fiesta, el otro regalo de Blaine, los Warblers, y la muerte de James la caja roja había quedado olvidada en su morral. El castaño levanto la vista y fijó sus ojos en Blaine, que parecía más deprimido que los días anteriores. Tal vez le podía sacar una sonrisa.

Sacó la cajita, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Blaine lo miró con curiosidad y ¿pena?

- ¿En qué piensas? - le pregunto.

Blaine lo observó fijamente por unos segundos, antes de suspirar y apartar la mirada.

- Tengo que decirte algo.

La sonrisa de Kurt disminuyo un poco al escuchar el tono de voz de su novio.

- ¿Que sucede? - su voz tembló ligeramente ante el nerviosismo.

Blaine sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Su estómago parecía arder, y su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho en una carrera sin ganador.

- Blaine estas temblando - Kurt le agarró el rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y trató de besarlo pero Blaine aparto el rostro.

Kurt se quedó congelado. El morocho nunca le apartaba el rostro de esa manera, se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.

Blaine tomó aire y junto coraje.

- Te...te engañe. - logró tartamudear.

El castaño abrió la boca, sin entender.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo...lo siento Kurt… no quería...te juro que no quería...

Los ojos del castaño se fueron llenando lentamente de lágrimas al empezar a registrar lo que le estaba diciendo el mayor. No lo podía creer. No de Blaine. Se alejó de él, trastabillando al bajarse de sus piernas. Blaine trato de ayudarlo a estabilizarse, pero Kurt se aparto bruscamente.

- ¡No me toques! - sentía como el cuerpo le temblaba. - ¿Con quién? - pregunto, sin apartar los ojos de él. El morocho bajó la mirada y tragó con dificultad, sin poder contestarle. - ¿CON QUIÉN? -Le gritó. Blaine siguió sin contestar y Kurt supo la respuesta. - No... - las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro. - ¿Sebastian? - pregunto casi sin voz.

- Déjame explicar...

- ¿EXPLICAR? ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENES QUE EXPLICAR? ¿LO BIEN QUE TE LO PASASTE CON EL PUTO SURICATO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS?

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y empezó a negar con la cabeza, empezando a desesperarse. Kurt se puso en pie con brusquedad, se paso las manos por el pelo, mientras las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con la voz rota.

- Él…él...

- ¡ÉL NO, BLAINE! ¡TÚ! - le espetó. - ¿POR QUÉ TÚ LO HICISTE? Pensé que...pensé que nosotros... - cayó al piso de rodillas, y Blaine se arrodilló junto a él, llorando. - pensé que me querías... - susurró.

El mayor sintió como se le clavaba un puñal en el corazón.

- Lo hago, Kurt no sabes cuánto te am...

- ¡Cállate! - se alejó de él. - Deja de mentirme...

- No te miento, Kurt deja que te lo explique, por favor... - le suplicó.

- Chandler tenía razón. Solo... solo estabas...- apretó la cajita roja que seguía en sus manos con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Por un momento pensé que hacíamos una linda familia! - le gritó. - Pensé que tal vez cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, podríamos mudarnos juntos... podríamos... con Leif... - su voz se fue apagando conforme los sollozos se intensificaban.

- Kurt...

- Solo aléjate Blaine.- El castaño agarró su morral, y se lo colgó al hombro. Miró su mano por unos segundos, antes de tirarle la caja a los pies. - feliz cumpleaños... - susurró con odio.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a Blaine arrodillado en el suelo de la sala, con lágrimas cayéndole por el rostro. Se abrazó las piernas, y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas.

Pudieron haber pasado varias horas, Blaine solo estuvo ahí, quieto hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la cajita roja. La tomó con cuidado y la abrió, dentro había una pajarita rosa, acompañada con una carta.

_Blaine:_

_Aunque hoy cumplas veinticuatro, y tengas siete años más que yo, nunca me sentí tan conectado con otra persona como lo estoy contigo. Espero que algún día podamos estar juntos sin tener que escondernos._

_Te quiero con todo mi corazón._

_Kurt._

* * *

El castaño salió corriendo de la casa de Cooper. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, las calles se veían borrosas gracias a las lágrimas, su respiración se entrecortaba, y no podía reprimir los sollozos.

No podía ir a su casa en ese estado.

Sus piernas lo llevaron hasta una casa que no visitaba desde hace mucho. Sin parar de llorar, toco la puerta con los puños apretados. La hoja de madera se abrió, y Kurt se precipitó a abrazar al chico.

- ¡Kurt! - exclamó Chandler. - ¿Qué... Kurt qué sucede?

- Tenías razón...lo siento, debí creerte...

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Blaine...

Al escuchar su nombre el estómago del rubio se contrajo. El castaño no parecía capaz de soltarse de él, Chandler sentía como su cuerpo temblaba tras cada sollozo. Le embargo una furia sin precedentes. Si Blaine se cruzaba en su camino otra vez, lo iba a pagar caro.

Llevó al castaño hasta la sala, y lo sentó en el sillón. Chandler lo tomó de las manos, que estaban encerradas en dos apretados puños, e hizo que las abra. Tenía las uñas marcadas en las palmas.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto el rubio.

El castaño tomó aire y trato de regular la respiración. Le contó lo que había pasado, y Chandler no pudo resistir sentir ganas de acogotar al idiota de Anderson.

La puerta de la casa se abrió. Jeff, Nick y Thad entraron riendo a la sala, solo para quedarse petrificados al instante. Los ojos enrojecidos de Kurt se encontraron con los Warblers, y no pudo reprimir que las lágrimas volvieran a deslizarse por su mejilla.

- Kurt... - dijo Jeff, - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Blaine está bien?

El castaño se puso en pie con brusquedad.

- Blaine está perfectamente.

Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta con un portazo. Los cuatro hombres guardaron silencio por unos segundos antes de que Jeff y Nick se abalanzaran sobre Chandler pidiéndole explicaciones.

- El idiota de tu amigo lo engaño. - Jeff y Nick abrieron los ojos como platos, negándose a creerle. - Con Sebastian.

Thad escuchó lo suficiente, salió de la casa, y no tardó en encontrar a Kurt sentado sobre un banco en una de los parques cerca de allí.

- Kurt. - lo llamó.

- ¿Qué quieres?

Thad tomó asiento al lado del otro que tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, y no paraba de llorar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Blaine?

- ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! - le gritó, poniéndose en pie.

- Conozco como es Blaine, no sería capaz de hacer algo así a menos que haya una razón.

- ¿Una razón? ¿En verdad crees que una persona que en verdad quiere a otra lo engañaría aún teniendo una razón?

Thad lo miró por unos instantes.

- Tú deberías saber cómo es Blaine. – Dijo al fin – Eres el que siempre le está diciendo que es impulsivo, y tienes toda la razón. Blaine actúa antes de pensar lo suficiente. Es completamente indescifrable. – Miró hacia otro lado. – Deberías darle una oportunidad de explicarse al menos.

- ¿Y tú por qué quieres que este con él? Pensé que a Sam le gustaba Blaine, bien ahora lo tiene todo para él.

Thad no contestó al principio, pero después de soltar un suspiro de derrota levantó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

- Seguí tu consejo con Sam, le dije lo que sentía y él me rechazó. Kurt, Blaine te quiere más, mucho más de lo que piensas, y en algo que nos parecemos Blaine y yo es que ambos necesitamos algo que nos anime a decir lo que en verdad sentimos. En mi caso fuiste tú, y creo que no pude haber tomado una decisión mejor que decirle lo que en verdad sentía aunque él no me correspondiera. Tal vez lo que Blaine necesita es que lo escuches, que confíes en él solo un poco más.

- ¿Cómo voy a confiar en él después de lo que me hizo?

- ¿Por qué lo hizo Kurt? ¿Lo sabes? – pregunto a la defensiva. El castaño permaneció en silencio. Thad se puso en pie y se acercó a él. – Habla con él.

- No lo hare.

El morocho apretó los dientes enojado.

- Bien, haz lo que se te cante las pelotas. ¿Por qué no corres a los brazos de Chandler para que te consuele? Yo voy a ir con mi amigo, que de seguro debe estar encerrado en su habitación llorando como un imbécil por alguien que supuestamente lo quiere demasiado pero no lo deja explicarse.

Se marchó con paso firme dejando a Kurt solo en medio del parque.

* * *

Cooper le abrió la puerta, parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso.

- Hola Thad. – lo saludo. - ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a mi hermano? No quiere bajar, está encerrado en el estudio y no escucho más que sollozos.

- Déjame hablar con él.

Thad se dirigió escaleras arriba.

El morocho, aunque no lo demostrara, quería sus amigos con toda el alma. Eran su familia. Tal vez podía ser pesado, podía insultarlos, pelearse con ellos, y hasta dejar de hablarles por varias semanas, pero eran una familia, y las familias se pelean.

Thad era muy protector con sus amigos, incluso más que Jeff. No podía evitarlo, eran sus hermanos y no le gustaba verlos mal. Conocía a Blaine, no tanto como el rubio, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que el morocho amaba a Kurt con toda su alma. Se le notaba en cómo lo miraba, en cómo si Kurt se movía él lo seguía con los ojos hasta que desaparecía o no se despegaba de él.

Y estos últimos dos meses Kurt se había unido a ellos. Ahora tenía otro hermano más al cuál cuidar, aunque ni el mismo castaño lo supiera. No habían estado en una situación en la que dos de ellos se pelearan nunca. Nick y Jeff casi nunca peleaban, Wes era el que resolvía la mayoría de los problemas, él simplemente se olvidaba de las peleas después de un tiempo, y a Blaine era imposible culparlo de nada cuando te ponía esa miradita de cachorro herido.

Thad abrió la puerta del estudio. Blaine estaba sentado frente al piano de Cooper, con la cara enrojecida. Tenía las manos apoyadas sobre las teclas, pero no estaba tocando nada, solo las miraba con la mente en otro mundo. Tomó asiento a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Cómo crees que estoy? – Blaine apenas había susurrado, con la voz demasiado rota gracias al llanto. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar. - ¿Cómo te enteraste?

- Estaba en la casa de Jeff.

Blaine asintió sabiendo lo que significaba. Kurt había ido con Chandler. Los dos morochos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que escucharon como la puerta de entrada se abría nuevamente, y unos pasos apresurados subían la escalera.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?! - Jeff entró como un huracán en la sala, seguido por Nick que estaba tratando de controlar a su novio. Blaine solo se encogió más en el banco. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? Pensé que Kurt te importaba Anderson.

Al ver que Blaine no hacía ningún ademán de defenderse, Thad se puso en pie y trató de llevarse a Jeff de la habitación.

- ¡Ya déjalo en paz Jeffrey! – le gritó. – ¿No ves que tu amigo está mal?

- Va a estar mal cuando lo agarre. – amenazó, tratando de soltarse de Thad. - ¿Qué tiene Sebastian que hace que lo engañes a Kurt? Pensé que lo amabas. ¿No sabias lo dolido que se sentiría Kurt? – al fin se logró zafar del brazo de Thad y se acercó a Blaine, que solo miraba las teclas del piano. – No bajes la cabeza como un cobarde y contesta. – Blaine cerró los ojos. – De seguro te odia.

Blaine hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Jeff cállate. – le advirtió Thad.

- No. – lo cortó el rubio. – dime Blaine ¿estás feliz ahora que Kurt tiene el corazón roto?

Eso fue más de lo que el morocho pudo soportar. Se puso repentinamente en pie, tirando el banco del piano al suelo, y empujó a su mejor amigo con violencia. Jeff cayó al suelo con los ojos como platos, incapaz de moverse debido a la sorpresa. Nick se había petrificado, al igual que Thad.

- ¡¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo?! – le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Piensas que no sé qué es mi culpa? ¡Claro que me odia! ¿Qué persona no sería capaz de odiarme después de eso? ¡Sí, LO AMO y no puedo culparlo por no querer verme, y me odio por el simple hecho de haber arruinado todo lo que podría haber tenido con él! ¡¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar Jeff?!- La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ninguno fue capaz de mover un músculo, la respiración de Blaine fue volviendo a la normalidad, y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. – Lo siento… no debería haberte… - se mordió el labio y salió de la habitación hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Thad estuvo tentado de seguirlo pero pensó que era mejor dejarlo solo por un rato. Nick se había arrodillado junto a su novio, que estaba en una especie de shock.

Los tres conocían mejor que nadie a Blaine, y nunca lo habían visto tan enojado consigo mismo. Estaba más alterado que aquella vez en que su padre lo había echado de la casa. Jamás pensaron que su amigo, que prácticamente vivía con una sonrisa en la cara, se sacara hasta el punto de empujar a Jeff.

Entenderían si empujaba a Nick, no sería ninguna sorpresa si hubiera sido Thad, incluso si se lo hacía a Wes no sería algo del otro mundo. Pero Jeff era otra cosa. Blaine era más protector con su amigo que Nick, no le gustaba que le golpearan, no desde el día el que los habían acorralado a los dos un grupo de homofóbicos cuando estaban en la escuela. Jeff era intocable, al menos hasta hace unos minutos.

* * *

10:00 A.M Jueves.

El castaño se miró en el pequeño espejito que tenía dentro de su casillero y sus ojos se clavaron en la B negra que adornaba su cuello. Soltó un suspiro y desato el collar.

El día anterior no había salido de su habitación. Cuando su padre le pregunto que le sucedía no había sabido que contestarle. ¿Qué lo podía haber dicho?

"Estoy llorando como si fuera el fin del mundo porque mi novio de veinticuatro años, al que conoces como mi tutor de matemática, se cogió a la ardilla con peinado de príncipe de Disney"

No, definitivamente no le podía decir eso. Así que se limitó a cerrarle la puerta en la cara y seguir llorando.

Es que simplemente no lo entendía. De todas las personas en el mundo, Blaine era la última a la cuál creería ser capaz de eso. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado, ellos estaban más felices que nunca, o al menos él lo estaba, y cuando al fin sintió a Blaine en su interior fue la confirmación de que él era el hombre con el cual sería capaz de compartir su vida. Pero al aparecer se equivocaba. Y ahora solo pensaba en que tal vez había sido solo producto de su mente, todas esas miradas de Blaine en las que creyó ver amor, tal vez solo lo había imaginado. Tal vez era solo su esperanza de que alguien lo amara la que había actuado contra la realidad.

Chandler había tenido razón desde un principio. Blaine lo estaba usando, no había ninguna otra explicación posible. El rubio se había disculpado por el beso forzoso, pero Kurt solo se había encogido de hombros. No le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada.

Cerró su casillero, aún con el collar en la mano, y antes de que pudiera voltearse su cuerpo choco con la pared. Cayó al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, y sosteniendo el pedazo de metal como si fuera su ancla a la vida.

Vio de reojo como Chandler lo miraba, parecía petrificado sin saber qué hacer. Levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos fríos de Dave. Todo lo demás pasó muy rápido.

El cuerpo de Karofsky fue empujado contra los casilleros contrarios a Kurt con mucha violencia. Todo el corredor guardó silencio.

- ¡Aléjate de él! - el corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco. Sintió como se arrodillaban a su lado, pero lo único que podía ver era ese par de ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban. - ¿Kurt, estas bien? – el castaño se había quedado sin habla, apretó el collar que tenía en su mano y volvió a la realidad. – Ángel ¿te lastimo?

- No me llames así.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No quiero que me llames así Anderson.

Se levantó con brusquedad, y le dio la espalda a Blaine. Chandler parecía estar a punto de explotar, pero Blaine no le hizo caso. Agarró a Kurt por el brazo y lo llevó hasta un aula vacía. El castaño no opuso resistencia, y se dejó arrastrar por el morocho.

Una vez dentro del aula, Blaine cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia él. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra. Llegó un momento en el cual el silencio se hizo insoportable.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Kurt.

- Quería hablar contigo…

- Créeme no hay nada de qué hablar, todo quedo muy claro.

El morocho se mordió el labio y lo miró a los ojos, dio unos pasos en su dirección y al ver que Kurt no retrocedía acuno su rostro con las manos.

- Déjame explicarte todo.

- No quiero ninguna explicación Blaine. – se desembarazó de sus manos. – Si en verdad me quisieras no deberías estar explicándome lo que pasó. – cerró los ojos, mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez. – Es más, si en verdad me quisieras no me hubieses engañado... ¿Qué es lo que tiene él que no te pueda dar yo?

- Kurt, Sebastain no significa nada para mí. Lo que paso el viernes…

- ¡Fue algo que me dijiste que jamás volverías a hacer! - gritó Kurt. Se cruzó de brazos, y se alejó unos pasos de Blaine. – No quiero volver a verte… por favor vete…

- ¿Estas…estas terminado conmigo? – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

- Sí. – El morocho sintió como se le caía el corazón.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Ambos lloraban. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos abriera la boca, Blaine no podía dejar de mirarlo, y Kurt trataba de contener los sollozos. La campana resonó en el corredor.

- Debo irme. – dijo el menor con un hilo de voz. Le dejó el collar sobre un banco, ante la mirada de desesperación del morocho.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Blaine se interpuso, bloqueándole el paso.

- Haría lo que fuera por ti Kurt. Pídeme lo que quieras. Si quieres que te bese, lo haré. Si quieres que te abrace, lo hare hasta que mis brazos se caigan. Me pondría frente a una bala con tal de protegerte. Haría lo que sea con tal de verte feliz. Si quieres que terminemos. – tragó las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. – no pondré resistencia, aunque me duela. Pero por favor Kurt…por favor… no me pidas que me aleje de ti.

El castaño soltó un lamento, y empujo a Blaine a un lado, antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la habitación.

* * *

El rubio subió las escaleras y entro en la habitación del morocho.

Blaine estaba sentado sobre su cama, jugueteando con el collar de Kurt entre las manos. No se molesto en levantar la vista para ver quién era.

Jeff se sentó a su lado. Todavía no lograba superar del todo el shock de ser empujado por su mejor amigo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – pregunto en voz baja.

- Que quería terminar conmigo.

Jeff se mordió el labio, y se acercó más a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ya no tiene importancia el por qué lo hice, Kurt se alejó de todas formas.

- Dale tiempo, no puede odiarte para siempre. – Blaine rodó los ojos, con un nudo en la garganta. – Es verdad – se defendió Jeff. – Kurt no puede odiarte para siempre. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Ni siquiera puede odiarte. Blaine, estoy completamente seguro que Kurt te ama.

- No después de esto. - Dejó el collar al lado de la cajita roja, y se acostó dándole la espalda al rubio. – Déjame solo.

* * *

8:00 A.M viernes.

El morocho entró a la escuela y tuvo mucho cuidado de que no lo viera su sobrina, Chandler o Kurt. Fue hasta la oficina del director con aire decidido.

Tal vez Kurt no fuera más su novio, tal vez le castaño no lo quisiera más. Pero él lo amaba, y no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

- Señor Anderson. – Figins le estrecho la mano. Lo había conocido la vez en que Santana le había pegado a Dave. - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Su sobrina está bien.

- Lo sé. – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. – No vengo por Santana. En realidad estoy aquí por Kurt Hummel. – El hombre hizo un gesto de no entender. – Mire, yo soy…- tragó el nudo en la garganta. – soy su tutor de matemática, y últimamente he notado un comportamiento extraño en Kurt. Él es el mejor amigo de mi sobrina y lo aprecio mucho, además creo que Kurt no le dijo a su padre, y sé que no debería meterme en su vida, pero yo pase por lo mismo y no quiero que nadie, en especial Kurt, sufra acoso por como es.

- Explíquese. – dijo el hombre repentinamente serio.

* * *

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al Shopping luego? – pregunto Chanlder con ánimo.

Kurt le sonrió con falsedad, y siguió con la vista clavada en su comida. El rubio se dio por vencido en su trabajo de animar al castaño. Miro al otro lado de la mesa, y vio como Santana miraba su amigo de reojo y después volvía su atención hacia Brittany.

Kurt y Santana se habían peleado, por Blaine. La morocha creía que lo que había hecho su tío era difícil de perdonar y entendía que Kurt esté de esa manera, pero en cuanto había tratado de hablar con Blaine, el morocho le había negado la entrada a su habitación y Blaine nunca le decía que no a su sobrina. Luego se había enterado que había empujado a Jeff, y que ni siquiera quería mantener una conversación de dos palabras con él. En cuanto fue a hablar con Thad, el chico le había contado que Blaine lo había hecho por algo pero que no pensaba contárselo a nadie, a nadie excepto a Kurt.

La pelea se había basado en que Santana le pedía que deje a su tío hablar y Kurt se lo negaba.

Y por más que quisiera, el castaño no se podía sacar de la cabeza las palabras de su amiga.

"No sabes como está, no sale del estudio, apenas lo veo. No quiere que se le acerque nadie, ni siquiera Jeff…"

- Kurt. – el castaño se dio vuelta, y se encontró con el profesor Shue. – Ven conmigo. – el hombre parecía serio.

El castaño se levanto, todas las miradas del club Glee estaban clavadas en él. Siguió a Shue hasta la oficina del director, con el seño fruncido. Él no había hecho nada.

Se sentó frente al director. No entendía que diablos estaba haciendo allí Sue.

- Muéstrame tu espalda porcelana.

El castaño tembló levemente, y no hizo ningún ademán de moverse.

Los tres lo observaron con seriedad, y Kurt suspiro resignado. Se colocó de espaldas a su entrenadora, y se levantó la remera de animador. Shue y Figins dejaron salir una exclamación, y Sue susurró algo por lo bajo que parecía un amenaza.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? – pregunto su profesor de español.

Kurt permaneció en silencio con la mirada baja. Figins mandó a Sue a buscar a Karofsky, y a Shue a llamar al padre. Le dijo a Kurt que tal vez era mejor que no se cruzara con Dave. Kurt asintió y se puso en pie, pero una duda lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Cómo se enteraron?

- Tu tutor vino a hablar conmigo. No deberías haber escondido algo como esto Kurt.

El castaño se había paralizado.

Blaine.

Después de todo, después de que él le cortara, después de que le pidiera que se alejara de él, de que le dijera que no lo quería volver a ver, aún así él había venido a hablar para que dejen de lastimarlo.

Su estómago dio un vuelco involuntario, y esa pequeña flamita de esperanza se hizo más grande.

El castaño se regañó mentalmente y salió del despacho de Figins, directo a su clase de francés.

* * *

Blaine vio salir a Kurt de la oficina, y podría jurar haberlo visto sonreír por unos segundos.

Suspiró, y se alejó de allí, no quería cruzarse con Karofsky, si lo veía solo una vez más, estaba seguro de que nadie sería capaz de detenerlo.

- Te dijo que te alejaras de él.

Blaine salió de sus cavilaciones y sus ojos se clavaron en Chandler. Abrió la boca, pero sacudió la cabeza, si Kurt quería estar con el rubiecito, no se iba a interponer. Siguió caminando hacia la salida, ignorando al otro.

- ¿Qué más quieres de él? Ya lo usaste y lo lastimaste ¿ahora qué?

El morocho estampo al chico contra una pared.

- Yo no use a Kurt, jamás sería capaz de usarlo. Lo quiero como no sabes cuánto. No me importa si él no me quiere, si me odia, si está saliendo con vos, si tú eres el primero en hacerle el amor, si se casan o si adoptan tres hijos, nunca voy a dejar de quererlo, no importa lo que hagas, no importa lo que digas. Y ten por seguro que Kurt nunca va a olvidarme. – lo soltó con un movimiento brusco. - ¿Querías saber que hago acá? Algo que vos no tuviste el valor de hacer por él, aún sabiendo que sucedía. – Chandler frunció el seño, sin dejar su estado de sorpresa. – Fui a hablar con el director para que pare a Karofsky. Tal vez no pueda acariciarlo para que le dejen de doler los golpes, pero sí puedo hacer que desaparezcan.

Se alejó del rubio, quien no se podía sacar los llorosos ojos verdes de la cabeza.

* * *

18:00 P.M.

Se detuvieron frente a una de las vidrieras. El rubio no paraba de mirar de reojo a Kurt, que parecía algo ido. Chandler lo miraba sonreír repentinamente, y negar con la cabeza para volver a su estado de tristeza.

Sabía que tenía que ver con Blaine. Ni siquiera Chandler podía sacarse las palabras del morocho de la mente. Se repetían una y otra vez, como queriéndole decir algo.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Karofsky? – El castaño le había contado para qué lo habían llamado a la oficina del director.

- No pueden hacer más que suspenderlo, hasta que la junta escolar analice todo. Está suspendido por una semana, por lo tanto el lunes vuelve otra vez.

- ¿Le avisaron a tu padre?

- No quiero que se preocupe, por su salud en mejor que no se entere hasta que sea estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Y cuándo va a ser estrictamente necesario Kurt? ¿Cuándo los moretones se conviertan en cortes?

El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor.

- No, el no lo permitiría…. – murmuro por lo bajo.

- ¿Él quién? ¿Tú padre?

Kurt se mordió el labio y guardo silencio. Chandler lo observó por unos instantes. No, el castaño no estaba hablando de su padre.

Blaine.

Otra vez Blaine, siempre ese chico. ¿Qué tenía de especial, además de unos ojos bonitos?

Pero ahora Chandler estaba empezando a dudar de si Kurt tendría razón o no. Antes lo hubiera negado profundamente. Pero ahora…ahora no lo sabía. En realidad estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine no permitiría que Karofsky llegue a siquiera rasguñar a Kurt, pero sus celos le instaban a negarlo.

- ¿Kurt? – ambos jóvenes se dieron vuelta ante la voz.

Un chico castaño rubión de pelo largo hasta los hombros les sonreía. Chandler frunció el seño, pero Kurt pareció reconocerlo.

- Jeremiah.- Dijo con la voz un poco más animada.

El chico avanzó hasta él y lo abrazó fugazmente, Kurt le devolvió el gesto algo distraído.

- Jeremiah este es Chandler, un amigo. Chandler este es Jeremiah, otro amigo, lo conocí hace poco en una tienda de GAP.

La diminuta sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Kurt desapareció por completo. Recordó cuando lo había conocido. Había sido el día en que Blaine le había pedido que fueran novios, fue el día en que Jeremiah había terminado con Sebastian por teléfono.

Esa ardilla mal parida no hacía más que arruinarles la vida a las personas.

- ¿Estás bien? – los ojos de Jeremiah, que hasta entonces habían estado fijos en Chandler, se movieron hacia Kurt.

El castaño salió de su nube y asintió. El rubio vio como se le aguaban los ojos al ojiazul y le embargó un odio tremendo.

El chico de GAP no parecía muy convencido, pero guardó silencio. Se fueron los tres a tomar un café a una de las cafeterías del Shopping. Estuvieron hablando de asuntos sin importancia por un rato.

- Dime ¿Cómo estas con Blaine? – pregunto con una suave sonrisa.

El castaño se tensó y apartó la mirada del chico.

- Cortamos.

El mayor levantó las cejas.

- ¿Por qué? – parecía realmente sorprendido.

- Me engaño. – fue la respuesta cortante del castaño.

- ¿Con quién?

Kurt parecía reacio a contestar.

- Sebastian, no creo que lo conozcas… - dijo Chandler.

El mayor se puso rojo de furia, pero cambió de tema rápidamente. Una media hora después los ánimos se habían calmado un poco.

- Ahora tenemos más trabajo. Hay un puesto disponible en GAP desde hace unas semanas y todavía no conseguimos nadie que cubra el puesto.

Los ojos de Kurt parecieron chispear por unos segundos.

- ¿Es estrictamente necesario ser mayor de edad para trabajar en la tienda?

- No lo sé.- se encogió de hombros. – Eso tendrías que hablarlo con la dueña del local. Es la que está entrevistando a las personas para el puesto.

- ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

Jeremiah le sonrió ampliamente.

- Le voy a hablar y luego te aviso. Espero que puedas entrar.

Siguieron hablando con más ánimo. Kurt no se perdía ningún detalle de las facciones de Jeremiah, el cual parecía estar encantado con Chandler.

* * *

16:00 P.M Domingo.

Kurt se paso las manos por la cabeza en gesto de desesperación. Chandler había estado tratando de que entienda el tema nuevo de matemática, sin resultados.

-¿Cómo te pudiste sacar un diez en el último examen?

-No lo sé, con Blaine era diferente…él…- se cayó la boca repentinamente.

Chandler bajó la mirada hacia las hojas. Sí, con Blaine Kurt era diferente. Estaba más feliz, tenía ese brillo en los ojos que tanto lo caracterizaba, era un excelente estudiante, y sonreía, todo el tiempo. El rubio soltó un suspiro, Kurt enterró la cara en sus manos.

Sonó el timbre de la casa sobresaltando a ambos.

El castaño se puso en pie y abrió la puerta. Se quedó quieto con el seño fruncido.

- Hola. – el menor le cabeceo en respuesta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Chandler apareció en el umbral junto a él. La sonrisa se esfumo al ver al morocho.

- Ten. –Thad le extendió el collar al ojiazul. – Blaine me dijo que te lo dé, es tuyo después de todo. –los ojos azules se fijaron en la B rodeaba por las alas de oro. El menor no hizo ningún ademán de agarrarlo.- Blaine en verdad quiere que lo tengas.

- No lo quiero. – contesto cortante.

Thad lo miró por unos minutos.

- Solo agárralo. – insistió.

- No quiero nada de él.

El morocho apretó las mandíbulas.

- ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo Blaine ideando que te podía regalar? ¿Sabes que él mismo hizo los bocetos para el collar? – Kurt abrió más los ojos. – No, no lo sabes. No sabes lo mucho que significa para Blaine que lo tengas… - se lo tendió una vez más, pero Kurt se limito a morderse el labio. – ¿Sabes algo? En verdad admiro a mi amigo, yo creo que no sería capaz de AMAR a una persona que no me perdona un error del cual me arrepiento.

El morocho le tiro el collar y Kurt lo agarró como un acto reflejo. Thad se dio vuelta y sonrió para sí, antes de alejarse de la casa con grandes zancadas.

Kurt estaba petrificado, todavía sin reaccionar.

_Amar._

- ¿Kurt? –lo llamó Chandler.

El castaño apretó el collar contra su estómago. El rubio trató de llamarle la tención nuevamente.

- Creo que deberíamos seguir otro día.-dijo finalmente el castaño, con voz baja.

Chandler bajó los ojos y los posó en el collar. El castaño lo sostenía con fuerzas, como si fuera su salvavidas, pero también con delicadeza, como si no hubiera nada más valioso en el mundo.

El rubio le besó la mejilla, y se fue. Kurt entró en la casa y bajó directo hasta su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y cerró los ojos.

_¿Me ama? ¿En verdad me ama?_

Si lo amara no lo hubiese engañado. Pero lo que le había dicho Thad le hacía replantearse sus propios sentimientos.

_¿Yo lo amo?_

De inmediato se le vino a la mente una imagen de Blaine sentado en la mesa de su antigua casa, con los rulos despeinados y una manchita de crema en la comisura de los labios. Recordaba que lo había visto tratar de limpiársela con la lengua, haciendo muecas extrañas, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Recordó cómo se mordía los labios cada vez que lo miraba. Recordó su forma de sonreír, como si no hubiera nada más lindo que respirar el mismo aire. Recordó los intentos fallidos de levantar una sola ceja frente al espejo del baño. Recordó su risa suave, melodiosa, dulce. Sintió su aliento caliente contra su cuello, sus susurros gruesos contra su oído. La forma en que su lengua lo acariciaba, en cómo sus labios lo rozaban. Vio las cejas triangulares que tanto le gustaban fruncirse en un gesto de concentración. Sonrió ante la imagen del joven de veinticuatro años saltando emocionado como un crío. Sintió sus brazos abrazarlo con cuidado. Lo escucho con la voz rota por el llanto… Recordó el tacto de sus huellas dactilares… Pero por sobre todo recordó la forma en que lo miraba, con esos ojos verdes, en cómo estos se oscurecían hasta llegar al marrón y en cómo brillaban casi dorados cuando les daba el sol.

El castaño se abrazó a sí mismo, llevándose el collar hacia su pecho.

- Te amo Blaine….

* * *

14:00 P.M. Lunes.

El castaño estaba sentado entremedio de Chandler, que había decidido acompañarlo para darle ánimos, y Jeremiah, que había estado trabajando pero en cuanto había visto al rubio había largado todo y los había acompañado hasta la parte trasera de la tienda, donde tenía que esperar a ser entrevistado.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y salió una chica con cara de pocos amigos, les gruño que pasara el que quería el trabajo y se fue molesta. El nerviosismo del castaño aumento en sumo grado al ver la reacción de la joven que se había presentado para el puesto.

- No te preocupes, va a salir bien. – lo animó el mayor.

Kurt asintió, al tiempo que se retorcía las manos.

Los dos días anteriores había ido junto con Chandler, que parecía que no se quería despegar de él, a la tienda para familiarizarse con todo y para conocer a sus posibles compañeros de trabajo. No se le había pasado por alto las miradas de "soy capaz de comerte de un bocado" que le mandaba Jeremiah a su amigo.

Miró al rubio de reojo y este le sonrió.

Por un lado Kurt deseaba poder compartir los sentimientos que sentía el rubio por él, pero por más que lo intentara no podía. Gracias a Thad se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Blaine, y eso solo hacía que todo doliera más. El engaño, y que Blaine no sintiera lo mismo que él, todo dolía demasiado.

Tal vez si Chandler encontraba a alguien que lo quisiera tanto como quería él a Blaine, lo superara y siguiera siendo su amigo, solo su amigo.

Respiró hondo y antes de ponerse en pie se acercó al oído del mayor.

- Le gustan las comedias románticas, las violetas y adora los gorros. Dile que te gusta su perfume y lo tendrás rendido a tus pies.

Kurt se puso en pie, y vio de reojo como Jeremiah se ruborizaba, pero le susurraba un "gracias" casi imperceptible.

Abrió la puerta y pasó al interior, la dueña del local levantó la cabeza y le sonrió.

- Estas contratado.

La cara de Kurt pasó por todas las emociones posibles. Desde "¡Me contrataron!" a "Solo entré por la puerta", hasta finalmente llegar a "Mierda, es la madre de Blaine"

El castaño se quedó parado sin moverse del lugar en donde estaba. La risa de Elaine lo hizo estremecerse delicadamente, era igual a la de Blaine.

La mujer se puso en pie y lo abrazó, Kurt le devolvió el gesto al instante.

- Deberías haber visto tu cara. - El ojiazul le sonrió con cariño. – ven siéntate. - Se sentaron y Kurt le rogó a los dioses que no le preguntara nada sobre Blaine. - ¿Cómo está la escuela?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Bien, - se encogió de hombros. – siempre lo mismo. El Club Glee, las animadoras, lo slushies…

- ¿Volviste al equipo? – Kurt asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. – ¡Te felicito! Me alegro mucho…

- Se lo debo a Blaine más que nada…- su voz se fue apagando, al igual que su sonrisa, pero Elaine no pareció notarlo.

- Bien, así que quieres el trabajo.

- Sí. – asintió repentinamente nervioso.

La mujer le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Pasaron una media hora con la entrevista, que consistió en los horarios de Kurt, sus conocimientos para la venta, su interés en ropa, y si había tenido algunas experiencias en tiendas antes.

El castaño salió de la oficina, junto con Elaine. Jeremiah se encontraba sentado muy cerca de Chandler, y ambos hablaban amistosamente. Los dos chicos levantaron la cabeza, y los ojos de Chandler se abrieron de par en par al ver a Elaine.

- Creo que deberías explicarle el funcionamiento de todo a tu nuevo compañero Jere. – dijo la mujer.

Jeremiah sonrió, Elaine se despidió de los tres, a Kurt con un beso en la mejilla y un "hablamos después."

Kurt escuchaba a medias las felicitaciones de sus amigos. Se llevó una mano al cuello, pero lo encontró vació. Suspiró y bajó la mano.

* * *

7:30 A.M Jueves.

Kurt se puso en pie dejando su desayuno a medio terminar.

Los días anteriores se había tenido que acostumbrar a su nuevo horario. Los martes, jueves y viernes trabajaba hasta las seis de la tarde en la tienda GAP, y los días restantes ayudaba a su padre con el taller , después del colegio. La verdad era que le estaba empezando a gustar lo que tenía que ver con la mecánica.

- Kurt - lo llamó su padre.

El castaño se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina.

- Con Carole decidimos, ya que no nos vas a acompañar, irnos unos días antes a lo de Emma. - Kurt asintió. - Así que avísale a Santana de que el sábado estarás por su casa.

El castaño iba a asentir otra vez, cuando cayó en lo que eso significaba. Dos semanas en la casa de su mejor amiga, donde estaba su ex-novio al cual se había dado cuenta que amaba, el cual lo había engañado con un asco de persona.

Se mordió el labio y de repente la idea de visitar a du tía le pareció tentadora. Pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que su padre y Carole estarían solos y él no quería ser un estorbo. Además de que ya habían sacado los pasajes.

- Hoy se lo diré.

Salió al aire frío del exterior.

La verdad era que su enojo había menguado, solo un poco, pero lo había hecho.

El martes, que había sido su primer día de trabajo, estaba en la tienda acomodando unos suéteres cuando levanto vista y pudo ver claramente como cinco chicos se sentaban a tomar un café en la cafetería frente a la tienda, no tardo ni medio segundo en reconocerlos, sin ninguna duda eran los Warblers. Se había extrañado al ver a Jeff en la punta más alejada de Blaine, mientras que Thad era el que estaba a su lado. Nick y Wes permanecían en el medio, y podía jurar haber visto miradas de celos de Jeff contra Thad. Y lo entendía Blaine era su mejor amigo, pero al parecer se habían peleado.

Al ver al morocho otra vez después de una semana la ira le había vuelto como una estampida, pero esa ráfaga repentina se congelo al ver la cara de Blaine. Parecía bien, solo bien. Y eso era malo. Blaine siempre lucía como si fuera capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante con su sonrisa. Siempre era uno de los más activos a la hora de bromear con sus amigos, pero por como lo había visto esa vez parecía cambiado. Sonreía de los chistes de los otros, pero no se reía con ganas. Participaba en sus conversaciones pero había momentos en que parecía que tenía la mente en otro lado. Lo había enganchado mordiéndose el labio con los ojos perdidos en más de una ocasión, y también una sonrisa fugaz que pronto se convertía en una mueca.

Había apartado la mirada bruscamente al darse cuenta de que era del mismo modo que él se estuvo comportando la última semana. Ahora entendía por qué las miradas de Mercedes, o por qué Rachel lo había dejado cantar más de un solo esa semana.

Él también sentía que le faltaba algo. Como si su parte que siempre estaba animada, hablando de ropa, musicales de Broadway, las últimas tendencias de invierno, y siempre encontrando algo por lo cual reírse se hubiera evaporado en el aire.

"Querrás decir que la tengo yo"

El castaño se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Blaine tan claramente en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en la clase de matemática y Chandler estaba tratando de llamarle la atención. Suspiró y volvió su atención hacia el rubio.

* * *

2:00 A.M Lunes.

Blaine se llevó la segunda cerveza de la noche a los labios, y se la termino de un trago. Pidió una cerveza más al chico de la barra, y rodó los ojos cuando este le pestañó coquetamente.

Thad prácticamente lo había arrastrado hasta el bar. El morocho en cuanto había escuchado que Kurt iría unos días antes a la casa de Cooper le había pedido a Thad si podía quedarse en su departamento por unos días. El morocho había aceptado y Blaine no se había movido de allí desde el sábado.

Sabía que no podía esquivar a Kurt por mucho tiempo, pero esperaba que el encuentro se alejara lo más posible. No era que no lo quisiera ver, no, todo lo contrario. Blaine estaba desesperado por volver a ver ese par de ojos azules. Es que solo no quería encontrarse con la mirada de decepción en él. Sería aún peor que encontrar odio.

Suspiró y dejo la botella por la mitad. No quería terminar con una resaca al día siguiente.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

El morocho le estrechó la mano al dueño del edificio, y acto seguido se subió a su Impala.

Por fin había encontrado un departamento libre. Los dueños del lugar se mudarían dentro de unos días, y tardarían una semana en terminar de llevarse todo, pero le habían dicho que él ya podía empezar a mudarse.

La verdad era que estaba dando una vuelta cuando había visto el cartel de venta. No lo dudo dos veces y bajó del auto. Después de tres horas habían llegado a un acuerdo con los inquilinos del departamento, y con el dueño del edificio. Le había tocado el pent-house, bastante amplio, hasta se podía decir que demasiado amplio para una sola persona. Era moderno, con un buen piso de madera, las paredes blancas, grandes ventanas que daban al exterior, un cocina bien equipada, y una escalera que daba a un entrepiso donde estaba su habitación.

Miró a su alrededor para saber más o menos por donde estaba y se sorprendió al ver la casa del castaño luego de varias cuadras. Frenó frente a la vivienda y deliberó si bajar o no, pero luego miro su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro, lo que significaba que Kurt tendría que estar saliendo del colegio en ese momento.

Se dirigió al instituto y estaciono el auto cerca de la salida. No tenía pensado acercarse a Kurt, sabía que el castaño no quería verlo, y el morocho por mucho que le doliera no iba a insistir.

* * *

Chandler había estado observando sus labios desde el comienzo de la mañana, y Kurt estaba harto. Sabía que el rubio sentía cosas por él, pero por más que quisiera no se podía sacar a Blaine de la cabeza, y mucho menos del corazón.

El día había sido agotador. Karoksky lo había estado observando por el pasillo todo el tiempo, pero el castaño había tratado de que no se le notara el nerviosismo y trataba de no estar solo en ningún momento. Es que solo la forma en que lo miraba le daba miedo, como si estuviera esperando el momento perfecto para golpearlo.

Suspiró aliviado cuando sonó la campana de fin de clases. Se dirigió junto con el rubio hacia la salida.

Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse hasta su casa cuando notó que Chandler lo tomaba del brazo.

- Kurt. - parecía algo nervioso. - Tú sabes que me gustas mucho, y que me arrepiento de haberte robado ese beso hace unas semanas. - el castaño asintió con el seño fruncido. -Y sé que va a ser muy difícil competir con Blaine, pero...- se mordió el labio y se acercó más a él. - ¿Me darías una oportunidad?

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos. El rubio había estando actuando raro desde hace varios días, pero no se imaginaba que era por eso.

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera conectar dos ideas, vio como los labios de Chandler se acercaban peligrosamente a los suyos. Por alguna extraña razón la idea de darle una oportunidad, de dejar que lo ayude a superar a Blaine se le cruzó por la mente. Y no lo detuvo, dejó que el rubio rozara sus labios, antes de profundizar más el beso.

* * *

Blaine sintió como sus piernas fallaban al ver a Kurt devolverle el beso. Sentía como su corazón se estrujaba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Vio como los dos jóvenes se separaban, y no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas al ver los labios rojos de Kurt. Chandler tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

El castaño le sonrió levemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y le dijo algo que el morocho no llegó a escuchar, antes de alejarse del rubio.

El morocho no supo en qué momento sus piernas se habían puesto en funcionamiento y lo habían llevado hasta Chandler. La sonrisa en el rostro del joven desapareció al instante.

Se quedaron en silencio solo observándose el uno al otro.

- Vi como besabas a Kurt. - dijo el morocho al fin.

- Él me devolvió el beso. - contesto el rubio con aire arrogante.

- Sí, también lo vi. - Blaine trago el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Aparto los ojos de los del joven. - Solo hazlo feliz... - susurro con la voz rota.

Chandler lo miró con la sorpresa grabada en sus facciones. Abrió la boca para hablar pero un grito lo interrumpió.

Se les heló la sangre a ambos.

Intercambiaron una mirada fugar antes de echar a correr en la dirección en la que había provenido el sonido. Blaine sentía como su corazón restallaba contra su pecho. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez el nombre de Kurt.

La escena hizo paralizar el aliento de los dos chicos. La mirada de Blaine se volvió repentinamente roja de ira.

Karofsky mantenía al castaño en el suelo, mientras le pegaba fuertes patadas en el estómago. El cuerpo de Kurt parecía inmóvil sobre el cemento.

El morocho fue el primero en reaccionar. Corrió lo que lo separaba del castaño, empujó al chico corpulento haciendo que tropezara y cayera al suelo. Se arrodilló al lado de Kurt, con el corazón en la boca. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos pero el castaño estaba inconsciente. Sangraba por un profundo corte en la cabeza, y tenía el pelo manchado de sangre. Blaine sintió como dos gruesas manos lo tironeaban para que se apartara. Era Karofsky.

El morocho sabía que se podía defender del chico, pero si lo hacía Kurt iba a quedar desprotegido. No lo podía permitir. No podían dañar a Kurt. A SU ángel.

Lo rodeó con los brazos, teniendo cuidado de cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo. Sentía como Dave le había empezado a pegar a él para que se apartara, pero Blaine no se movía. Ni siquiera cuando el grandote le pegó una patada en las costillas, dejándolo sin aire, se apartó de Kurt.

Chandler reaccionó y corrió a buscar ayuda. Casi al instante volvió acompañado de Puck, Finn y Mike, quien después de varios intentos lograron agarrar a Karoksky y arrastrarlo hacia el colegio.

Blaine se despegó del castaño y le acuno el rostro, algo hinchado, entre las manos.

- Kurt... - sentía como las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. El castaño apenas respiraba.- Kurt despierta... por favor...Kurt...

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews! **

**PD: No me odien por terminar el capitulo así ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Por fin estoy de vuelta! Perdón por el gran retraso de actualización pero, agregándole al hecho de que todavía no tengo mi máquina, se me cortó internet ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta!**

**¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Blaine cantando la versión acústica de Teenage Dream para el próximo capitulo? God, morí al verlo llorar... :'(  
**

**Bueno... este cap. es más largo (38 paginas en Word) y muy ****emocional. **

**Espero que les guste, y como siempre les agradezco los comentarios y favoritos. Ahora voy a poder contestarles sus reviews!**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16: Tormentas.**

El morocho se paseaba de arriba a abajo por el pasillo. Tenía el corazón desbocado y no paraba de lanzarle miradas desesperadas a la puerta de madera blanca que ocultaba a su amor.

Chandler estaba sentado en una de las sillas sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Blaine.

Una enfermera se acercó al ojiverde por tercera vez.

- No quiero que me curen, cúrenlo a Kurt.

- Ya se están encargando de él los otros médicos. Tú necesitas que te cure los cortes y...

En eso momento la puerta se abrió y Blaine se precipito sobre el hombre, ignorando a la joven.

- Tranquilo.- dijo levantando las manos para apaciguarlo.- El chico tiene un serio corte en la cabeza, seguramente producto del golpe que hizo que perdiera el conocimiento. Sufre múltiples golpes por el torso y la espalda y si no hubieras intervenido habría sufrido un grave daño en las costillas. - Por la expresión de Blaine parecía que lo estaba sufriendo él. - No te preocupes, por muy mal que suene no es tan grave. Solo hay que esperar a que recobre el conocimiento. Mientras tanto solo podemos bajar la hinchazón de los moretones.

La respiración de Blaine se tranquilizó.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Debemos dejar que descanse. Luego podrás verlo.

El morocho asintió y se sentó junto al rubio, hundiendo su rostro entre las manos.

Ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar. Chandler había tenido que explicarles a todos los miembros del Club Glee, que ahora los apañaban, lo que había sucedido.

Unas dos horas después el médico les permitió entrar a verlo. Todos los ojos se clavaron en Chandler, el rubio pasó su mirada desde la puerta a los ojos verdes que parecían desesperados por ver más. Vaciló por unos instantes, pero finalmente se decidió.

- Ve tú. - los ojos de Blaine se clavaron en él, al igual que los de Santana. - ve antes de que me arrepienta.

Blaine no necesito que se lo repitiera. Se puso en pie rápidamente, y se abalanzó contra la puerta, antes deteniéndose a mandarle una mirada de agradecimiento al chico.

En cuanto cruzó la hoja de madera la poca estabilidad que había guardado hasta el momento se derrumbó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas sin control. Sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerlo al ver al castaño de esa manera, recostado sobre una camilla con grandes manchones violetas decorándole el rostro. Ese hermoso rostro de porcelana.

Sus pies se deslizaron como en un sueño hasta su lado.

- Kurt...

No podía creer lo que había pasado.

¿Por qué siempre era Kurt el que sufría? ¿Por qué era su ángel el que estaba ahí?

Tomó asiento a su lado, tenía miedo de tocarlo, tenía miedo de seguir hiriéndolo. Debería haber llegado antes, no debería haberlo dejado solo.

- Lo siento Kurt.

Le tomó de la mano y se la llevó a los labios. La puerta se entreabrió sin que Blaine se diera cuenta. Chandler lo observó mientras se mordía el labio.

Blaine se acercó más al castaño. Puso la mano de Kurt en su mejilla, necesitaba el toque de él sobre su piel.

- Te amo hermoso, no sabes cuánto te amo.

La puerta se cerró detrás de un Chandler completamente confundido.

En las siguientes horas los miembros del Club Glee fueron pasando a verlo, mandándole miradas extrañas a Blaine que no se quería despegar de su lado. Al caer la noche los chicos se fueron retirando, y Chandler les prometió que los informaría si se despertaba. Los Warblers habían ido, avisados también por el rubio, pero se habían quedado en el pasillo.

Blaine no había pronunciado palabra desde que había entrado a la habitación, y tampoco tenía alguna intención de irse de allí.

Luego de ver que el castaño no se despertaría pronto había dejado que lo curaran, pero se había negado a despegarse de la silla.

- Hey - el morocho sintió como lo sacudían por el hombros. Abrió los ojos y frunció el seño. Tenía toda la espalda y el cuello adolorido por estar sentado en la mismo posición por mucho tiempo. - ve a comer, yo lo cuido. - Blaine levantó la cabeza del estómago de Kurt, y miró al rubio con cansancio.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero no quería irse de allí.

- No, estoy bien.

El rubio se quedó parado sin saber que decir.

- Debes estar cansado...

- ¡No me voy a mover de aquí Chandler! - El morocho tragó las ganas de llorar que tenía y siguió observando a Kurt. - Quiero estar con él, y no pienso dejarlo solo.

El rubio guardó silencio y tomó asiento sobre la camilla, a los pies de Kurt. Blaine lo ignoro completamente y le acarició la mano al joven. El silencio se volvió cada vez más incómodo hasta que Chandler no pudo aguantarse las ganas de hablar.

- ¿En verdad lo quieres? - El morocho asintió en respuesta. - Entonces ¿por qué lo engañaste con Sebastian?

Blaine no contestó y el rubio no insistió en saberlo. El mayor pasó su mano por la mejilla de Kurt, rozándole los moretones violáceos del pómulo, bajando por su piel suave hasta llegar a los carnosos labios que en ese momento tenían un ligero corte rojizo.

El estómago de Blaine gruñó en protesta, haciendo que el morocho sacara su mano de la boca de Kurt y se la llevara al vientre, apretando la remera, como si así pudiera hacer que el hambre desapareciera. Chandler observó la acción del ojiverde con una ceja alzada. Blaine corrió la silla más cerca de la camilla y volvió a tomarle de la mano.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, sin moverse de donde estaban hasta que oyeron como la puerta se abría con timidez. Chandler levantó la vista, al contrario de Blaine que siguió observando a Kurt, y frunció el seño al ver quién era. No lo conocía, pero al parecer el chico al ojiverde sí.

- Blaine. - el morocho pareció reaccionar al escuchar esa voz y se dio vuelta con una media sonrisa en el rostro, la primera sonrisa sincera hasta el momento.

Soltó la mano de Kurt y le abrió los brazos al pequeño, quien corrió hasta él abrazándolo con fuerza y con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Se va a poner bien? - pregunto Leif mirando con pena al castaño.

- Sí, no te preocupes, dentro de poco se va a despertar y va a poder seguir dibujando contigo.

- ¿Que le pasó? - inquirió mientras asentía.

Chandler miraba la escena extrañado, y se sorprendió aún más por la respuesta de Blaine.

- Un compañero de su colegio no le parece bien que a Kurt le gusten los chicos y...- la voz le tembló y no pudo reprimir que se le escaparan un par de lágrimas.

Leif las limpió con sus manos, recibiendo una mirada de cariño de Blaine, antes de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del morocho y observar al castaño.

- ¿No podemos hacer nada para curarlo?

- No, los médico dijeron que tenemos que esperar a que se despierte.

El joven se quedó pensativo, Blaine le rodeó la fina cintura con los brazos y descansó su barbilla en el hombro del chico.

- Cántale. - dijo al fin.

Blaine lo miró, algo sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- Cántale. - repitió. - Vi como te mira Kurt cada vez que nos cantas en el parque, le brillan los ojos. Tal vez si le cantas él los abra para verte.

El morocho se quedó mudo, al igual que Chandler. Se le aguaron los ojos, y tuvo que tragar varias veces el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

Leif le sonrió. En ese momento entró una de las enfermeras con una bolsa en las manos.

- Ten. - dijo, alcanzándole el paquete Blaine. - Un chico rubio que está en el pasillo dice que lo necesitas.

Le sonrió y prosiguió a revisar el estado del menor. Blaine abrió la bolsa, y sonrió al ver una lata de gaseosa y un par de tostados dentro de un contenedor de plástico. Sin duda Jeff lo conocía mejor que nadie.

La chica salió de la habitación. Leif dijo que debía irse para tomar sus remedios, pero antes de llegar a la puerta se paro y miro a Blaine fijamente, con esos hermosos ojos color hielo.

- O tal vez, en vez de cantarle deberías besarlo. Como con su princesa favorita. Él es Blancanieves, y tú el príncipe encantador que la despierta con un beso.

Los saludó con la mano y se fue dejando a Blaine levemente sonrojado, con los ojos fijos en los labios de Kurt, y a un Chandler algo deprimido.

* * *

En las siguientes horas Blaine no se despegó ni un centímetro de Kurt. Chandler salía y entraba de la habitación, y siempre se iba con más confusión que antes.

Había visto como el morocho tomaba la mano de Kurt, y la besaba como si quisiera transmitirle toda su energía. En un momento vio como Blaine le acomodaba un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su frente, o hasta lo había enganchado murmurándole en el oído. Muchas veces había podido descifrar un "te amo" pronunciado por los labios de Blaine, y hasta se había dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando le cantaba, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando decidió que era mejor irse a dormir a su casa, y volver más tarde cuando estuviera más descansado. Abrió la puerta con sigilo para pasar a despedirse de Kurt, y se encontró con el morocho ahogando sus sollozos entre las rodillas, y con las manos sujetas a sus rizos como si deseara arrancárselos de un tirón. El corazón del rubio se congeló, y por una vez sus celos se extinguieron y pudo ver claramente el estado del morocho.

Se acercó a él, y le posó una mano en el hombro. Blaine se sobresaltó y miró a Chandler con el seño fruncido antes de apartar la vista y secarse las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

- ¿Estás bien?

El morocho asintió, mordiéndose fuertemente el labio, sin dejar de sollozar.

- Es mi culpa. - dijo con la voz rota, luego de unos minutos. - Todo es mi culpa. No debería haber seguido con esto. Kurt se merece a alguien que lo cuide...yo no llegué... no lo protegí como debería... - Cerró los ojos. - Le tendría que haber dicho lo de Sebastian. Pero no quería que él tenga que elegir entre su padre y yo. No sería capaz de alejarlo de su familia, no después de haber vivido diez años sin mi padre a mi lado y saber lo doloroso que es.

El rubio acercó otra silla y se posicionó al lado de Blaine.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Sebastian dijo que si no estaba con él, le iba a contar a Burt de lo nuestro...luego...luego de lo que pasó no podía ni mirar a Kurt a los ojos. Él confiaba en mí, y yo lo engañe. Trate de explicárselo pero no me quería escuchar, aunque no lo culpo, y entiendo que me odie. Solo... es que lo extraño tanto... No sabes lo mucho que extraño simplemente sentarme y observarlo mientras hace la tarea, algo tan simple como eso, pero es que no soy capaz de sacarlo de mi mente...- Blaine temblaba levemente, y Chandler no podía dejar de mirar el dolor del mayor. - No sabes cuánto lo amo...

El rubio apartó la mirada del ojiverde, y se concentró en el suelo. Tenía su mente llena de pensamientos confusos, y de sentimientos contradictorios.

- Yo creo que él también te ama. - Blaine lo miró fijamente, pero Chandler no despegó sus ojos del suelo. - No es el mismo desde que rompieron. Siempre estaba feliz, con una sonrisa, y aunque no me hablaba veía ese brillo de enamoramiento en los ojos. Pero luego de lo que pasó, se volvió apagado, apenas sonreía, era como si..no lo sé, como si...

- ¿Estuviera incompleto?

El rubio levanto la vista, y vio reflejado en los ojos de Blaine el mismo sentimiento que había visto en los de Kurt.

- Sí. -permanecieron en silencio. Blaine volvió su vista al castaño. - Tú lo cuidas. - dijo el rubio en voz baja. - Te interpusiste frente a un chico que te lleva dos cabezas, y que es corpulento solo para protegerlo a él. Eso es algo que yo creo que nunca hubiese tenido el valor de hacer...

El rubio se puso en pie, sin saber por qué le acabada de decir eso a Blaine. Se fue de la habitación, dejando al morocho con los ojos fijos en Kurt.

* * *

14:00 P.M Martes. 

El morocho se removió incómodo y abrió los ojos. Miró su reloj. Eran las dos de la tarde, del segundo día, y Kurt aún no despertaba. Se extrañó al no ver a Chandler sentado al otro lado de la camilla, como lo encontraba siempre que abría los ojos, en su lugar estaba el hermanastro de Kurt, con la vista baja, claramente muy afectado.

El morocho no pudo soltarle la mano al castaño. Finn se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y lo miro por unos minutos, antes de bajar su vista a sus manos entrelazadas.

- Te vi cuando lo protegías de Karofsky. - Blaine asintió, sin saber qué hacer. -¿No eres solo su tutor verdad?

- Hace poco era su novio.

Finn asintió con el semblante serio.

- Cortaron y ¿aún así no te despegaste de él desde que lo trajeron aquí?

- Aunque él no me quiera, yo lo amo. - ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás de su relación.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Veinticuatro.

- ¿Sabes que mi hermano es menor de edad no? Si Burt se enterara...

- Sería capaz de ahorcarme con sus propias manos... sí, lo tengo bastante claro.

No hablaron. Blaine tenía sus ojos fijos en como el pecho de Kurt subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración.

- Gracias. - susurró Finn. Blaine lo miró medio sorprendido. - Kurt sufría mucho acoso antes de conocerte, por los del equipo de football y eso lo deprimía un poco, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Pero los últimos meses estaba diferente, más contento, y no le importaba cuantos Slushies le tiraran, simplemente se encogía de hombros y sonreía diciendo que era una escusa para comparar ropa nueva, o algo así... yo no lo protegí como debería haberlo hecho. Soy su hermano mayor y era mi deber hacerlo. Así que gracias por todo lo que le hiciste. - El alto se puso en pie, y le sonrió levemente. - No le diré a Burt, después de lo de ayer sé que en verdad lo quieres.

El chico salió, y Blaine se quedó mirando la puerta completamente agradecido.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Martes.

Chandler entró en la habitación con un par de cafés, le entrego uno a Blaine que lo miró algo sorprendido, y se quedó el otro para él, mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que antes había sido ocupada por Finn.

- ¿Estas mejor?

- Sí. - se mordió el labio. - Gracias por el café. - Chandler se encogió de hombros. - Y también por escucharme anoche. - El rubio lo miró a los ojos, y asintió.

Tocaron la puerta y Chandler se levantó a abrirla. Saludó a Jeremiah, quien frunció el seño al ver a Blaine, pero después vio las terribles ojeras del chico, y la cara de estar pasando por el peor sufrimiento de su vida, y se cayó la boca.

Blaine levantó las cejas al ver al chico que lo había interrogado en GAP.

- Solo pasaba a ver como estaba. - dijo el chico. - Soy su compañero de trabajo. - le explico a Blaine. El morocho no sabía que Kurt había empezado a trabajar en la tienda. - Le traje unas flores, no sabía cuales les gustaba así que me decidí por unos jazmines. - colocó las flores en un florero sobre la mesita de Kurt.

- En realidad le vuelven loco las rosas.

Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario del rubio, aparto la mirada de los chicos con un leve sonrojo. Jeremiah frunció el seño, pero se limitó a mirar a Chandler con una ceja alzada. El rubio se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía porque había sido la reacción de Blaine.

Jeremiah y Chandler intercambiaban miradas al ver que Blaine solo se levantaba al baño, y el resto del tiempo se las pasaba sentado al lado de Kurt, en silencio.

A eso de las seis de la tarde Jeremiah se fue, pidiéndole que le avisen si había algún cambio en Kurt. Chandler acercó su silla a la de Blaine.

- Deberías salir. Has estado encerrado aquí por dos días seguidos.

- Ya te dije que no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que él despierte.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si Kurt no quiere hablar contigo?

- Entonces me callaré y no pronunciaré una palabra.

Blaine ladeo la cabeza y apretó más la mano de Kurt, que en ningún momento había soltado. De vez en cuando le tarareaba alguna melodía sin letra, o simplemente se lo quedaba mirando.

- Tal vez ese chico tiene razón... - empezó a decir Chandler. - deberías cantarle.

Blaine lo miró de reojo. Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, antes de asentir. Volvió sus ojos a Kurt, se mojó los labios con la legua y tomó aire antes de empezar a cantar en un tono bajo, pero lleno de sentimiento.

Can you forgive me again? (¿puedes perdonarme otra vez?)

I don't know what I said (no sé lo que dije...)

But I didn't mean to hurt you. (pero no quise lastimarte)

I heard the words come out (al escuchar esas palabras)

I felt that I would die (sentí que iba a morir)

it hurts so much to hurt you. (me duele tanto lastimarte)

Then you look at me (y luego me miras...)

you're not shouting anymore (ya no estás gritando...)

you're silently broken. (estas silenciosamente dolido)

I give anything now (daría cualquier cosa ahora)

to kill those words for you. (para acallar esas palabras por ti)

Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want lose you. (Cada vez que digo algo, me arrepiento y lloro porque no quiero perderte)

But somehow I know that you will never leave me. (Pero de alguna manera sé que nunca me dejarás...)

'Cause you were made for me (porque fuiste hecho para mí)

somehow I'll make you see (de alguna manera te haré ver...)

how happy you make me. (lo feliz que me haces)

I can't live this life (no puedo seguir viviendo)

without you by my side (sin tu presencia a mi lado)

I need you to survive. (te necesito para sobrevivir)

So stay with me (Asique, quédate conmigo...)

you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. (Me miras a los ojos y yo grito por dentro ¡Perdóname!)

And you forgive me again. (¿y me perdonaras otra vez?)

You're my one true friend (eres mi único amigo verdadero)

and I never meant to hurt you. (y nunca quise lastimarte)

Chandler apartó la mirada del rostro de Blaine al ver que estaba llorando. Sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en el interior del alma del morocho. Había pronunciado cada palabra impregnándolas de dolor, y sentimiento. Nunca vacilando, siempre con la voz firme y dulce como si quisiera asegurarse de que Kurt lo entendiera.

El rubio vio como Kurt movía la mano ligeramente, y abrió mucho los ojos. Miró a Blaine con una sonrisa en la cara pero el morocho solo negó con la cabeza.

- Solo hace eso. No se despierta. - dijo con voz queda, también mirando la mano del castaño. Al parecer lo había visto hacer eso antes.

- Pero reacciona al escucharte... - el rubio se tragó la mezcla de celos y envidia.

Blaine se limitó a encogerse de hombros, y seguirle acariciando la mano.

* * *

2:00 A.M Miércoles.

Los médicos trataron de sacarlo de la habitación pero Blaine parecía dispuesto a romperles un brazo si lo intentaban. El pulso de Kurt se había debilitado demasiado, y estaban tratando de estabilizarlo otra vez. Chandler también había entrado y, junto con Blaine, se paseaba de arriba a abajo en la habitación con los nervios de punta. Uno de los médicos desapareció tras la puerta, y el otro se acercó a pedirle algo a una enfermera, dejando los costados de la camilla vacios. Blaine y el rubio se acercaron.

El castaño parecía más pálido que de costumbre, haciendo que el pelo resaltara contra su piel. Los moretones en el rostro eran apenas visibles, tenía los labios algo separados, y los ojos cerrados.

El mayor acaricio la mejilla fría del menor con delicadeza.

- Bésalo. - el susurro de Chandler apenas había llegado a los oídos de Blaine. El morocho se volteo y miró al joven con el seño fruncido. - Puede parecer tonto pero tal vez...si lo besas... despierte.

Blaine volvió sus ojos a Kurt. Parecía un ángel durmiendo.

Lo asalto una ola de imágenes del castaño. Lo vio como esa noche en el bar con sus mejillas sonrosadas, y un aura de inocencia, lo vio mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo frente a la puerta de la casa de Cooper, lo vio delinearse los labios con sensualidad solo para volverlo loco, recordó como mordía el lápiz ese día mientras fingía hacer unos ejercicios, recordó sus carisias, sus besos, los susurros, en como con una simple sonrisa podía hacer que se derritiera, en lo perfecto y sexy que sonaba el francés en su lengua, en como pronunciaba su nombre contra su oído utilizando esa voz grave que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Se inclinó sobre él lentamente y apretó ligeramente sus labios contra los del menor. Acariciándolos dulcemente.

Se alejó con el corazón bombeándole con rapidez. Abrió los ojos, y contuvo la respiración. Pero el castaño no se movió, no apretó su mano, no abrió esos ojos del color del mar.

El morocho apretó la mandíbula enojado consigo mismo por ser tan inútil. Casi atropelló a Chandler al darse la vuelta.

- ¿Dónde vas? - le pregunto el otro.

El morocho no contestó. Necesitaba escaparse de ahí, ya no podía soportar ver a Kurt acostado en una camilla, y él sin poder hacer nada para curarlo. Salió por la puerta cerrándola de un portazo brusco. Prácticamente corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida. Bajó los primeros escalones y se quedó sentado en silencio.

Se llevó las manos al pelo, dejándolas descansar ahí. Sabía que su aspecto debía de ser lamentable, y que más de uno seguro lo miraría con cara extraña si lo viera en ese estado, poco le importaba la verdad.

Era en esos momentos de desesperación sentimental, cuando su cuerpo no daba más y quería explotar para deshacerse de todo el trastorno en su interior, que deseaba tener algún vicio para calmarse. No le vendría mal un cigarrillo en ese momento, pero era demasiado sano como para fumar, y no quería imaginarse la cara de espanto del castaño si lo veía.

Sonrió levemente, soltó un suspiro y recostó su espalda contra la pared del hospital.

Kurt no estaría ahí si no fuera por su culpa. Él había ido a hablar con Figins, era claro que Karofsky quería vengarse, porque no creía que lo odiara tanto como para hacerle eso sin ninguna razón.

Se restregó los ojos con cansancio, esos dos días no había dormido casi nada. Solo dos o tres horas a la noche, cuando todos se iban y él se quedaba solo con Kurt. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, siempre que lograba cerrar los ojos por más de diez minutos tenía esa odiosa pesadilla en que escuchaba como Kurt gritaba, y veía como a lo lejos Karofsky le pegaba. Él empezaba a correr en su dirección pero por más que lo intentara no podía alcanzarlo. Se despertaba jadeando, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y la remera pegada al cuerpo por el sudor frío.

Fijó sus ojos en el cielo. Estaba nublado, y hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando de frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas. Sus parpados se volvieron más pesados, dejó de luchar contra el peso y cerró los ojos.

Tal vez lo mejor era que se alejara de Kurt, el castaño lo odiaba así que no le importaría. Chandler era una mejor opción para el castaño, estaba seguro que el rubio lo quería lo suficiente como para cuidarlo, y mantenerlo contento. Iba a extrañar las risas de Kurt con toda su alma, pero si haberlo conocido a él lo había llevado hasta ese punto de estar empotrado en una cama de hospital, debía alejarse. Puede que conseguir ese departamento no haya sido buena idea, tal vez debería mudarse a Nueva York como siempre había querido. Estudiar teatro con profesionales, estar en Broadway, cantar sobre un escenario de algún bar.

Pero por mucho que se esforzara por separarse de Kurt, sus pensamientos lo impedían. Sus sueños ahora no estaban completos sin Kurt. Se imaginaba al castaño haciéndole masajes después de un día agotador en la universidad, los dos sentados sobre la cama con las piernas de Kurt rodeándolo por la espalda, mientras escuchaba al menor hablar de lo último que había pasado entre su hermanastro y Rachel. Se imaginaba al castaño besándolo apasionadamente luego de recibir su primer papel en una obra. Se lo imaginaba entre la multitud que lo vitoreaba al terminar una canción. Quería eso, lo deseaba con toda el alma. Sus sueños que había tenido desde los catorce años se habían disuelto ese primero de Julio en que se había animado a saludar a un completo extraño en un bar. Ahora sus sueños se resumían a una sola palabra: Kurt.

Casi saltó al escuchar el timbre característico de los mensajes del menor . Frunció el ceño y agarró el celular.

"Despertó. C."

Tardó exactamente cinco segundos en caer en el significado del mensaje. Su corazón dio un salto, y volvió a la realidad de un hondazo. Se puso en pie de forma violenta y volvió a entrar al hospital. Las piernas le temblaban del nerviosismo, llegó a la puerta de la habitación más rápido de lo que se había alejado. Una de las enfermeras lo paró antes de que entrara y le dijo que esperara.

El morocho buscó a Chandler con la mirada, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, lo que significaba que seguía dentro de la habitación. Tomó asiento, sin parar de temblar como una hoja.

Fueron cuarenta minutos, cuarenta angustiosos minutos en que lo único que hizo fue fulminar la puerta de madera esperando que se desintegre por sí sola para poder ver al castaño.

Chandler salió con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Sus ojos se clavaron en Blaine, quien se puso inmediatamente en pie y se acercó a él.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo? - pregunto atropelladamente.

- Sí, está bien, solo algo débil, y también puedes verlo... - Chandler de mordió el labio.

- ¿Pero? - dijo Blaine.

- Pero él...él no quiere verte...

El rubio había tratado de que sonara lo menos doloroso posible, pero no había forma de hacer que le comentario no le doliera. Algo en los ojos de Blaine pareció romperse, y el morocho se quedó paralizado, mirando la hoja de madera blanca que escondía a su ángel. Bajó los ojos, sintiendo un gran dolor en el pecho.

No pronunció palabra por algunos minutos. Carraspeó, para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y asintió dolido. Dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo.

- No le digas nada de lo que te conté. Tal vez después de todo es mejor que esté contigo. - suspiró y desvió la mirada al suelo. - Aunque lo niegue adora que le marquen el cuello... - se mordió el labio. - Hazlo feliz...por favor...

Se marchó por el corredor con paso rápido. No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a su auto, pero en cuanto estuvo protegido detrás del cristal se permitió desmoronarse completamente.

Por más de una hora no hizo más que llorar, tratando de ahogar los sollozos sin éxito.

Lo último que recuerda es subir las escaleras de la casa de Cooper, tirarse sobre su cama y quedarse dormido abrazando una caja roja.

* * *

20:00 P.M

Se desperezo como un gato por toda la cama. Sus pensamientos tardaron en ponerse claros, y en cuanto lo hicieron salto de la cama como si le hubiese dado una corriente eléctrica. Buscó su celular y vio que marcaba las ocho de la noche. No podía recordar ningún día en el cual haya dormido tanto, si su memoria no fallaba había llegado allí a las cinco de la mañana.

La verdad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría. Kurt había despertado, y no quería verlo. El morocho se volvió a acostar en la cama. Se despojó del jean que no se había sacado, y de la camisa, y se acurrucó bajo las mantas, con la vista pegada en la pequeña ventanita que mostraba como caía una lluvia torrencial fuera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, odiaba las tormentas. Desde muy pequeño no podía dormir si sabía que estaba lloviendo, era un miedo irracional, pero no podía evitar que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago y empezara a temblar como una hoja.

Su estómago se retorció en una mezcla de hambre y nervios, pero no se movió, ni siquiera parar encender la luz. Unos treinta minutos después Santana abrió la puerta de su habitación y viendo que no estaba dormido, se sentó a los pies de su cama. Traía una bandeja con comida.

- ¿Estás bien?

El morocho suspiro y se incorporó despacio.

- No, la verdad es que no. Odio las malditas tormentas. – Su sobrina lo miró significativamente, y Blaine bajó la vista. – sé que no te referías a eso. Pero no quiero hablar de Kurt ahora. – Se mordió el labio. Ambos guardaron silencio. - ¿Como esta?

- Bien, cansado y dolorido. Los médicos dijeron que se tendría que quedar hasta mañana en el hospital, luego ya puede venir con nosotros. – El morocho clavó su vista en el suelo. – No te atrevas a irte de la casa. Puedes esconderte aquí o donde sea, pero nunca dejes de intentar convencerlo de que te escuche. Kurt es muy cabezota, pero estoy segura de que va a entrar en razón.

El morocho miró a su sobrina con un amor inmenso. La morocha le alcanzó la bandeja de comida, que Blaine aceptó gustosamente.

- ¿Vas a bajar? – le pregunto la chica, poniéndose en pie.

Blaine negó con la cabeza. Santana salió de la habitación. Blaine terminó su comida, y dejó la bandeja a un lado. Se puso en pie, y abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de luz. Allí estaba el cuaderno de dibujo rojo de Kurt. El castaño lo había dejado en su habitación antes de la pelea, y luego no lo había ido a buscar. Lo sacó y ojeo los dibujos, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, pero la sonrisa se le apagó casi al instante y fue remplazada por copiosas lágrimas.

* * *

8:00 A.M Jueves.

Blaine se levantó con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre. Se puso a toda velocidad un jogging viejo, y bajó las escaleras con cara de dormido. Escuchó voces viniendo de la cocina y supuso que Santana y Cooper ya estaban despiertos, después de todo ambos se tenían que ir. Entró a la habitación sin darse cuenta de cómo la conversación que se llevaba en la mesa se calló bruscamente. El morocho se dirigió directamente a la heladera y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja antes de darse la vuelta y encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt.

Sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón en un último latido. Su instinto le dijo que corriera a abrazarlo y besarlo hasta que le hubiese sacado hasta la última gota de aire, pero luego recordó todo. Kurt lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, destilando odio por ambos orbes. Blaine tragó con dificultad, y se encogió ante aquella mirada. Sin que pudiera contenerlas las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. Aparto la vista.

Si Kurt no quería verlo no lo iba a obligar a soportar su presencia. Dejó la botella de jugo sobre la encimera y prácticamente corrió fuera de la habitación, directo al estudio de su hermano.

Cooper y Santana intercambiaron una larga mirada. El castaño frunció el seño y siguió con los ojos clavados en la puerta por donde había desaparecido Blaine.

En ese momento lo único que podía pensar era en lo enojado que seguía estando con el mayor, pero su corazón parecía dispuesto a llevarle la contraria a sus pensamientos y había empezado a latir con fuerza en cuanto había posado sus ojos en ese pelo alborotado.

Cooper se despidió de ambos, y se fue al trabajo. Kurt bajó la mirada hacia su plato de huevos revueltos sin mucha hambre. Le dolía todo, apenas podía caminar sin hacer una que otra mueca, y todo gracias al estúpido de Karofsky. Lo había acorralado contra un auto en el estacionamiento del colegio, al parecer lo había estado esperando, luego de eso su mente había bloqueado todos los recuerdos dolorosos de ese día.

La morocha se puso en pie, y agarró su mochila. Él no podía ir al colegio hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana, como le había ordenado el médico que haga.

- ¿Puedes llevarle el desayuno a Blaine luego? – Kurt la fulminó de tal manera, que si no hubiese sido Santana seguro se callaría la boca. Pero era Santana con la que estaba hablando. – No me mires así Kurt. Dejando de lado sus problemas como pareja, tú lo quieres y Blaine no come desde ayer a la noche. – se fue de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar lo suficiente alto para que Kurt la escuchara. – En realidad hace mucho que no come como antes…

El castaño oyó como se cerraba la puerta de la casa, quedándose él solo. Unos cinco minutos después se escucharon las notas del piano. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía que no conocía. Terminó su desayuno, y soltando un gran suspiro se puso a hacer el de Blaine.

La verdad era que su mente estaba más concentrada en disfrutar la música que de preparar la comida, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba sirviendo dos grandes tostados, el desayuno favorito de Blaine, en una bandeja. Se regañó mentalmente por dejar que sus sentimientos tomaran el control de sus manos.

Subió las escaleras, y golpeó la puerta del estudio de Cooper con timidez. Blaine paró de tocar al instante, pasaron unos segundos. El castaño tocó otra vez, y escucho como Blaine largaba un suspiro y le susurraba un "pasa".

El castaño abrió la puerta y se tuvo que contener para no revolearle la bandeja a la cabeza, aunque otra parte de su mente quería revolear la bandeja y besar esos carnosos labios hasta el olvido.

El morocho estaba sentado de espaldas a él, sobre el banco del piano, con la mano apoyada sobre las teclas pero sin tocar ninguna canción. Tenía su vista fija en unas partituras, a las cuales les estaba agregando unas notas con un lápiz.

- No quiero hablar Santana.

El castaño avanzó hasta su lado.

- No soy Santana.

El morocho se dio vuelta con brusquedad. Y Kurt creyó que se le venía el mundo abajo.

Blaine tenía rastros de lágrimas recientes, y los ojos hinchados y rojos. Al darse cuenta del escrutinio de Kurt, el mayor apartó la mirada y se limpió el resto de lágrimas del rostro.

- Pensé que no querías verme. - murmuro. Kurt se mordió el labio, resistiendo el impulso de abrazarlo.

- Te traje el desayuno.

Blaine asintió, sin apartar su vista de las teclas. Kurt dejó la bandeja sobre el piano, echándole una mirada a la composición que estaba arreglando Blaine. El corazón se le paralizó al ver el nombre. El morocho al parecer se dio cuenta de cómo miraba las hojas, ya que segundos después las había retirado de su vista y guardado en una carpeta azul.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo. El castaño todavía algo shockeado se fue retirando de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta estuvo seguro de escuchar un débil "Gracias".

* * *

10:00 A.M.

El castaño estaba tirado en el sillón de la sala completamente aburrido. No tenía tarea para hacer, ni podía ir a trabajar, tampoco tenía que ir al taller. Estaba encerrado en una mansión con su ex novio, al cual amaba con locura, y que había dejado de tocar el piano hacia dos horas, y por si fuera poco no encontraba su cuaderno de dibujos por ningún lado, y no se acordaba donde diablos lo había puesto.

Suspiro cansadamente, y apagó la tele. Tal vez el morocho se había ido a acostar, y el estudio estaba vacío, hace mucho que no tocaba el piano, pero no había faltado a ninguna clase así que con un poco de práctica tal vez recordara alguna canción. Se dirigió escaleras arriba, y abrió la hoja de madera con lentitud.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la bandeja de comida completamente intacta sobre el piano. Frunció el seño y avanzó unos pasos, no tardó en encontrar al morocho.

Blaine estaba sentado en una gran butaca roja, con un libro sobre el regazo. De vez en cuando le mandaba miradas fulminantes a la ventana salpicada de lluvia.

- No has comido. - El morocho saltó del susto, y el castaño se tuvo que morder la pared interior de la boca para no reír.

Blaine clavó sus ojos en él, y luego en la bandeja de comida.

- No tengo hambre.

- Santana me dijo que no comes desde ayer a la noche. - insistió el otro. El morocho volvió sus ojos al libro y no le contestó. - Si no comes vas a enfermar.

- ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? - las palabras, apenas susurradas, sonaron llenas de dolor. Y Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás como si lo hubieran herido.

El menor bajó la vista. Estuvo a punto de decirle que sí le importaba, pero se quedó callado.

Blaine soltó un suspiro, se puso en pie y pasó a su lado, saliendo del lugar, solo para encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

20:00 P.M.

El castaño se sentó en las escaleritas del exterior de la casa de Cooper y Chandler se sentó a su lado.

El menor no había visto rastro de Blaine desde su encontronazo en el estudio. El morocho no había comido desde que se había levantado y ya eran las ocho de la noche.

Para alegría del menor Santana había ido a la casa junto con Chandler y los Warblers. Había sido media hora en la que Jeff no lo había soltado, hasta que Santana hizo un comentario acerca de Blaine y el rubio desapareció escaleras arriba, solo para bajar minutos después con expresión deprimida a sentarse en las piernas de su novio diciendo que el morocho seguía sin querer ver a nadie.

Santana y Chandler habían clavado sus ojos en Kurt, como instándolo a que vaya él hacia la habitación del mayor. El castaño se había limitado a fruncir el seño, y apartar la mirada. Entendía la reacción de la morocha, pero le sorprendía que Chandler hubiese tenido el mismo gesto.

Los Warblers habían pedido pizza, y Santana le había llevado unas porciones a Blaine, que seguía negándose a bajar. En cuanto la chica volvió con el plato, tal como había subido y fulminando a Kurt con la mirada, el castaño se había puesto en pie y salido al exterior, seguido por el rubio.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto su amigo. El castaño no contestó, y se limitó a abrazarse las rodillas contra el pecho. - ¿Es por Blaine?

- Sí. – susurró.

- No es tu culpa que no coma.

- Santana no piensa lo mismo, y aunque lo disimulen los Warblers tampoco, y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tú piensas lo mismo que ellos. – Se quedó callado, y Chandler no lo negó. – Es mi culpa, pero no sé por qué lo hace…- se detuvo antes de decirle a su amigo lo que sentía por Blaine.

El rubio se dio cuenta de que Kurt se había callado algo, y se sintió mal al no poder decirle lo que Blaine le había dicho en el hospital.

Estuvieron en silencio, hasta que sintieron como empezaba a lloviznar nuevamente. Entraron en la sala, y sin decir nada el castaño agarró el plato con las porciones de pizza y se dirigió escaleras arriba.

Abrió la puerta sin llamar, y se encontró con Blaine sentado en la cama con un libro en el regazo. El morocho no se dio cuenta de que el castaño había entrado, y siguió leyendo. Kurt se acercó a la cama, y dejó el plato sobre la mesita de luz.

- Tienes que comer.

El mayor levantó la vista hacia la comida, rehusándose a mirarlo a él.

- No tengo hambre.

- No te creo. Blaine hoy no comiste nada, y estas acostumbrado a comer mucho todos los días, en verdad te va a hacer mal. – El morocho apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. – Si me importa. – le dijo en un susurro.

Blaine lo miró de reojo, soltó un suspiro, y agarró una porción.

- Me acostumbre a comer poco.- le dijo suavemente.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

El castaño sintió esas palabras vacías al recordar lo que había pasado con Sebastian.

- ¿Sintiéndote culpable? – dijo ácidamente.

- Sí.

El morocho bajó la vista al libro nuevamente. El castaño deseo no haber abierto la boca.

- Lo siento…- susurró. – no debería…

- No tienes por qué disculparte, tienes toda la razón.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kurt se mordió el labio y no se movió del lugar hasta que Blaine se hubo comido las tres porciones. En cuanto hubo terminado, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió directamente a la sala.

En cuanto vieron el plato vacío Jeff le sonrió y se le acercó.

- Gracias…

El castaño se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

8:00 A.M. Viernes.

* * *

Blaine fulminó a su sobrina con la mirada. Lo había arrastrado hasta la cocina para que desayune con ella, y Kurt. La habitación estaba en un completo silencio. El castaño no paraba de mandarle miradas que se debatían en enojo, odio, tristeza, culpabilidad, y amor, pero Blaine trataba por todos los medios de no levantar la vista de su plato.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que estuvieron sin abrir la boca. Repentinamente el celular de Kurt sonó sobresaltando a los tres. Santana se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, y el castaño empezó a sacarse la camisa bajo el seño fruncido de Blaine. En cuanto el primer trozo de piel blanca estuvo a la vista, Blaine apartó la mirada.

Apretó los puños bajo la mesa al ver de reojo como la camisa quedaba sobre la mesa y Kurt con el pecho al descubierto. Santana regresó a la habitación con un potecito de crema, el castaño le dio la espalda a la morocha, quien comenzó a pasarle la sustancia por la piel. Blaine no se resistió a alzar la vista. Soltó una exclamación en una mezcla de dolor e ira. Kurt miró como el mayor apretaba el tenedor con fuerza, al parecer queriendo clavárselo a alguien.

Soltó el cubierto con brusquedad y se levanto casi tirando la silla al suelo, salió disparado hacia la puerta debatiéndose entre las lágrimas y el enojo. Santana intercambió una mirada fugaz con Kurt, y detuvo a su tío antes de que saliera de la cocina.

- ¡Suéltame! - el morocho forcejeo, pero la chica le clavó las uñas en el brazo. - Voy a matar a Karofsky.

- Cálmate... ¡Blaine para!

- ¿Que pare? - el mayor se logró zafar del agarre de su sobrina. - ¿Viste lo que le hizo Santana? ¡¿Le viste la espalda?! Primero vos y después Kurt, no voy a permitir que ese chico les ponga las manos encima a mi familia.

La morocha lo miró fijamente, y Blaine le sostuvo la mirada lleno de ira.

- Solo lo empeoraría todo. - dijo la chica.

- ¿Crees que me importa? Lo voy...

- ¿A qué Blaine? ¿Le vas a pegar exactamente como él hizo con Kurt? ¿Te vas a rebajar a su nivel?

El morocho se pasó las manos por el pelo en gesto de desesperación, cerrando las manos en dos puños. Le pegó a la pared con violencia, y salió de la cocina como un tornado. El castaño se puso en pie dispuesto a seguirlo pero Santana lo paró.

- No. Déjalo solo, que te vea así va a ser peor. - Kurt la miró con preocupación. - No va a irse, lo conozco.

El ojiazul asintió y volvió a sentarse. La morocha se acercó y empezó a pasarle la crema que le bajaba el dolor y la hinchazón de las heridas.

No podía sacarse las palabras de Blaine de la cabeza.

_"...no voy a permitir que ese chico les ponga las manos encima a mi familia. "_

_MI FAMILIA._

Consideraba a Kurt como parte de _su _familia. El castaño se mordió el labio, y ambos saltaron cuando escucharon como se caía algo, o mejor dicho tiraban, al suelo en el piso superior.

- Papá va a tener que comprar un banco para el piano nuevo.

Una media hora después Santana ya se había ido al colegio, y Kurt había subido las escaleras sentándose contra la puerta del estudio, donde Blaine estaba tocando el piano. De vez en cuando se detenía por unos segundos, y Kurt pensaba que era para escribir las notas en su composición.

Ese pensamiento le hizo rememorar el nombre que había visto el día anterior: "Mi ángel".

Soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la madera.

No sabía que le sucedía con Blaine. Lo amaba, de eso estaba completamente seguro. Pero no podía evitar mirarlo y imaginárselo con Sebastian. No podía no estar enojado, él confiaba en Blaine y el morocho lo había engañado...

Pero luego Blaine tenía esas reacciones, que le hacían replantearse su enojo una y otra vez. Por momentos estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine no lo amaba como lo hacía él. Es decir, él era un estudiante que aún le quedaba un año para terminar la secundaria, tenía solo diecisiete años, mientras que Blaine ya era un hombre con una carrera, una vida, muchas más posibilidades de salir de Ohio que las que tenía él. Era muy poco probable que se fijara en él, como algo más que un chico al que quería y lo dejaría en cuanto se encontrara con alguien de su edad.

La verdad era que Blaine tenía una vida organizada hasta que él había llegado a romperle todas las barreras.

* * *

9:00 A.M Sábado.

El castaño bajó las escaleras con sueño. Santana todavía dormía en su habitación, y la casa estaba a oscuras. El día anterior se habían quedado despiertos hasta tarde.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina, estaba pensando qué hacer de comer, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con su cuaderno de dibujo arriba de la mesa.

Frunció el seño, lo abrió y allí estaban todos sus dibujos que Blaine no había enmarcado. El castaño supuso que lo había tenido el morocho hasta ese momento, y por eso no lo había encontrado. Pero no sabía por qué no se lo daba personalmente. Estaba peleados, y estar cerca del otro era incomodo, pero se lo podía haber dado igual.

Se quedó mirando su primer dibujo, Blaine con el Blazer de Dalton, con el seño fruncido. Se le estaba olvidando algo. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía que ver con Blaine, pero no podía recordarlo. Se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a hacerse el desayuno.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Blaine estaba recostado sobre el sillón de la sala, con la televisión prendida, pero sin verla realmente. La verdad era que no paraba de mirar el reloj cada un minuto esperando a que Kurt llegara. El castaño ya tenía permitido ir al colegio, y por lo que había escuchado habían echado a Karofsky, pero aún así su imaginación y los sueños que no lo dejaban dormir a la noche lo seguían atormentando.

Escuchó como repiqueteaba la llave en la cerradura seguida por dos voces familiares, que lo hicieron suspirar de alivio, Chandler y Kurt.

- Sue no me permitió ir a las regionales por los golpes, y ese fin de semana Cooper se va a Nueva York por una reunión de trabajo…me van a dejar solo en la casa.

- No solo, va a estar Blaine. – para sorpresa del castaño, y del morocho que escuchaba la conversación desde la sala, el comentario de Chandler casi no tenía celos.

- Lo sé, pero es como si estuviera solo…Blaine apenas se despega de su habitación, baja a desayunar más temprano y a veces escucho como baja a comer después de que me haya ido a dormir, el resto del tiempo está encerrado en el estudio componiendo.

- Tú no lo querías ver, y él lo está cumpliendo.

El castaño entró a la sala con la mirada baja, y Blaine se apresuró a fijar sus ojos en la tele.

- Lo sé pero a veces…lo extraño… - susurró.

El morocho se mordió el labio y bajo la mirada a su regazo. Chandler carraspeo y Kurt levantó la vista del suelo, encontrándose con Blaine. Abrió la boca pero no salió ningún sonido. El rubio vio como Blaine se levantaba, apagaba la tele, y les dedicaba una leve sonrisa de saludo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Kurt lo siguió con la mirada, y no la apartó hasta que se volvieron a escuchar las notas del piano.

* * *

18:00 P.M. Domingo.

Hacía dos días que Cooper y Santana se habían ido y la casa estaba en completo silencio. El castaño había tratado de ponerse la crema él solo, pero no podía alcanzar todos los moretones que si bien estaban ya desapareciendo algunos, otros aún seguían doliéndole, y por más que quisiera no podía aguantar más.

Por si fuera poco el clima era horrible y hacía una semana que no había dejado de llover como si se estuviera por acabar el mundo, haciendo que no pudiera salir ni a la esquina.

Salió del baño con el potecito de crema en las manos y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vio que Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, le extrañó porque el morocho no aparecía por abajo si estaba él despierto. Se acercó, miró de reojo la crema y después las manos de Blaine y soltó un leve suspiro.

- Blaine… - lo llamó.

El morocho se dio vuelta, y le sonrió delicadamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estoy estorbando? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! – el castaño se sentó a su lado. - ¿Me podrías poner la crema? Es que no alcanzo y…me duele.

El morocho aparto la vista apretando la mandíbula, pero asintió. Kurt le dio la espalda y se sacó la remera con manos vacilantes.

Era extraño encontrarse en esa situación. Era Blaine el que siempre le sacaba la remera a él antes de llenarle el pecho de besos, y se sentía extraño después de todo lo que había pasado estar sin remera afrente a él, y que Blaine no lo esté besando desesperadamente contra el sillón.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

Blaine se había quedado mudo al ver después de tanto tiempo esa hermosa piel de porcelana, pero luego sus ojos se habían posado en la espalda llena de moretones, pequeños cortes y raspones de cuando había dado contra el cemento, y se le había nublado la vista.

Agarró algo de crema con manos temblorosas y apenas rozó una de las heridas Kurt se estremeció, al contrario de cómo pensó Blaine, no fue por el dolor sino por sentir su mano caliente contra la piel de su espalda. El morocho trató nuevamente de pasarle la crema pero en su mente venían sucesivas imágenes de ese día, el grito de Kurt, el cuerpo inerte del castaño contra el suelo, Karofsky pegándole, el rostro de su ángel con moretones, su pelo castaño lleno de sangre, sus labios partidos y rojos.

Tembló y alejo su mano, se puso en pie con rapidez.

- Lo siento Kurt, no puedo.

Salió casi corriendo escaleras arriba con las lágrimas quemándole el rostro. El castaño reaccionó unos segundos después y lo siguió hasta su habitación, solo para encontrarlo hecho una bolita sobre la cama.

Se sentó a su lado.

- Blaine…

- Es mi culpa, - susurró, con el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. - todo es mi culpa. No debí haberte pedido que salieras conmigo, no tendría que haberte besado en el auto, tendría que haber terminado con todo en cuanto supe que eras menor de edad. Si me hubiese alejado, tú no estarías así…y lo peor es que no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de nada, porque sé que eres la cosa más hermosa que me pasó en la vida, y lo único que sentí cuando estábamos juntos fue felicidad…como si hubiese encontrado la pieza de mi rompecabezas que me faltaba para estar completo…- El castaño había empezado a derramar espesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Así era como se sentía él en ese momento, incompleto. - Yo…lo siento Kurt, no sabes cuánto lo siento…Creo…creo que es mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie ante la mirada de perplejidad del menor, y agarró un bolso que empezó a llenar de ropa, sin mirarla.

- No…Blaine…

El morocho no le prestó atención, y salió de la habitación con paso decidido. Kurt lo siguió aún sin salir de su estado de estupefacción. El morocho bajó la escalera y pasó por la sala, estremeciéndose al escuchar la tormenta en el exterior. Se agachó sobre el sillón, para tomar la manta que estaba allí, dejando sin querer que su remera se deslizara hasta dejar al descubierto la piel de sus costillas.

El castaño se quedó paralizado.

- ¿Qué te sucedió en el torso?

Blaine se bajó la remera, rehuyéndole la mirada.

- Nada.

- Blaine eso no es nada. Tienes un golpe del tamaño de un pie en las costillas ¿Qué te sucedió?

El morocho no le contestó y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Las calles van a estar intransitables por la tormenta. – le dijo el menor en un intento de que se detuviera.

- No importa.

Estaba por abrir la puerta, cuando sintió las suaves manos de Kurt sobre su brazo.

- Quédate. – fue solo un susurro, pero que estaba lleno de necesidad. El morocho se dio vuelta, y sus ojos se conectaron con los orbes azules de Kurt. – por favor…

Blaine bajó la vista, y se soltó delicadamente del agarre del menor.

- Solo hasta que la tormenta pase.

* * *

Kurt se recostó sobre la cama de su amiga. Estaba librando una batalla interna totalmente agotadora. Por un lado estaban sus sentimientos por Blaine, que lo hacían recordar las palabras exactas que le había dicho en su habitación. En la otra parte estaban las continuas imágenes de Blaine follándose a Sebastian, mientras el suricato lo acariciaba, y por ahora iba ganando la segunda parte. Por muy poco, pero ganaba.

Una vez que se hubo asegurado de que Blaine estuviera en su habitación dormido y sin ningún estúpido plana para irse, bajó a la sala y se tiró en el sillón sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Como si quisiera recordarle lo que había pasado hace seis horas, su espalda comenzó a doler. Se puso de costado, y trató de ignorar el ardor.

Por mucho que lo quisiera, no era capaz de perdonar a Blaine tan fácilmente, incluso después de esos arranques o que le había dicho que lo quería, precisamente de que él era la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado en la vida, su método de auto defensa le decía que tal vez se lo dijo para que volviera con él ya que había pasado algo con Sebastian. Pero su teoría se hacía cada vez menos válida conforme iban pasando los días.

Escuchó unos pasos bajar la escalera, y como el morocho apagaba la televisión. Se hizo el dormido sin ganas de hablar con nadie, y mucho menos con Blaine.

Sintió como las manos del mayor le ataban los botones sueltos de su piyama, y lo tapaba con una manta gruesa. La habitación se quedó en silencio por varios minutos, y Kurt creyó que Blaine se había ido. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos, pero casi al instante sintió como dos fuertes brazos lo rodeaban en un abraso dulce.

El morocho escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kurt, quien tuvo que contenerse para no devolverle el abrazo. Tragó duro al notar como las lágrimas de Blaine le recorrían la piel del cuello y se perdían en el sillón.

- Yo también te extraño... - le susurró en el oído, con la voz ronca.

Se alejó lo suficiente para poder observarlo. Kurt trataba de regular su respiración, pero sentía como el aliento cálido de Blaine chocaba contra sus labios entreabiertos. El morocho se acercó a su boca, pero no quería robarle un beso que estaba claro que Kurt no quería darle, así que desvió su boca hasta la comisura de los labios del menor, y depósito un beso casto.

Luego se levantó y subió de nuevo a su habitación, sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir sin que lo atacaran las pesadillas.

Kurt se quedó inmóvil hasta que escucho como se cerraba la puerta en el segundo piso. Abrió los ojos y soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta el momento.

Eran esas veces, cuando Blaine hacía algo como eso, que lo hacía confundir y tener una pequeña esperanza de que tal vez el ojiverde sintiera lo mismo que él.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Lunes.

El olor a pan recién tostado, y café hizo que el estómago de Kurt gruñera. El castaño de desperezó, casi al instante se arrepintió de haber dormido en el sofá, al sentir todos sus músculos agarrotados.

Se puso en pie, y pasó por el baño antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

La imagen que lo recibió hizo que se le nublaran los sentidos.

El morocho le estaba dando la espalda, ocupando sus manos en servir café en dos grandes tazas. Estaba solo vestido con un bóxer rojo descaradamente ajustado, y que le quedaba muy bajo dejando sus huesos de las cabezas al descubierto.

El castaño recorrió la piel morena desde los tobillos pasando por sus piernas trabajadas, y descansando su vista en ese trasero redondito que tanto lo atormentaba, siguió subiendo la mirada por su espalda musculosa hasta llegar a la nuca que en ese momento parecía que lo estaba llamando a gritos pidiéndole que la marcara.

Blaine se dio vuelta con las dos tazas en las manos y las puso sobre la mesa, levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt. Al castaño se le habían desatado algunos botones del piyama dejando ver la piel blanca de su pecho lampiño, y el pantalón de jogging se ajustaba a su pelvis dejando ver un bulto de tamaño considerable, teniendo en cuenta de que no estaba excitado.

El morocho tragó y trató de desviar la mirada de allí. El castaño se acercó con pasos vacilantes hasta la mesa, y se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas del mayor. Al ver a Blaine en ese estado se le había llenado la mente de aire, pero ahora podía ver claramente la cadena de manchones violetas que iban desde sus caderas, pasando por las costillas, hasta terminar a la altura de su pecho.

Sintió una ira completamente desconocida nacerle desde el fondo del estómago, y lo único que deseo en ese momento fue que el que le hubiera hecho eso pagara por cada uno de los golpes. Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada de su torso.

Blaine hizo ademán de sentarse, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y mandó una mirada hacia la puerta, y luego a Kurt, que seguía en silencio.

Se miraron con aire incómodo. Ninguno de los dos podía tapar del todo las ganas que tenían de tocar la piel del otro, pero parecía que Blaine era el que estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por no saltarle al cuello.

La parte de autodefensa de Kurt se había accionado y su mente había empezado a crear imágenes de Blaine tal como estaba ese mismo día, pero en la cocina de Sebastian preparándole un café luego de habérselo follado.

El interior le ardió de enojo y fulminó al morocho con acidez, quien se encogió ante el repentino cambio de mirada.

El menor tomó una de las tazas de café y untó algo de dulce sobre una de las tostadas que había sobre la mesa. El morocho se quedó ahí parado, sin decidirse si quedarse o volverse a encerrar en su habitación, con una taza de café en las manos y los ojos fijos en el movimiento de los labios de Kurt.

El castaño se llevó la tostada a la boca, y el dulce le manchó el labio. El ojiazul se pasó la lengua para limpiárselo y fue más de lo que el autocontrol del mayor pudo soportar. Blaine apoyó la taza con brusquedad sobre la mesa, haciendo que el café se esparciera por la madera.

-Ya no lo soporto. – dijo con la mandíbula tensa. Kurt levantó la vista de su plato. – Kurt…no puedo estar en la misma habitación que ti sin tener ganas de besarte…

-Entonces vete. – lo cortó.

Blaine se lo quedó mirando con dolor en los ojos, pero no se movió. Kurt clavó sus ojos fríos en él, y Blaine no pudo resistir soltar la duda que se había guardado hasta el momento.

-Antes de que Karofsky…- Blaine se estremeció notablemente – antes de eso…vi como besabas a Chandler. – el castaño aparto sus ojos de los de Blaine, que se habían enrojecido. - ¿él te gusta verdad? – trató de que no se le notara la voz partida.

-Sí. – mintió.

Blaine asintió mordiéndose el labio. El castaño se puso en pie incapaz de terminar su desayuno, empezó a caminar hacia la sala, pero Blaine lo tomó del brazo.

-Si lo que quieres es estar con Chandler no soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas, y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que me perdones, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicártelo todo… - El castaño fijó su vista en el suelo y negó con la cabeza. Blaine estaba reacio a dejarlo ir. – Te quiero Kurt, como nunca he querido a nadie.

-¿A quién más le dijiste eso? ¿A Sebastian? Ah, no estoy seguro de que estabas muy ocupado cogiéndotelo como para poder hablar.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que siento por ti! – gritó desesperado. - ¡No tienes idea de lo que siento ahora! ¡No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi con Chandler! ¡¿Piensas que me gusto acostarme con Sebastian?! – lo pegó contra la pared. - ¿Piensas que no sabía que me ibas a odiar? Yo me odio, por el simple hecho de haberte hecho daño. No sabes cuánto te deseo, no tienes idea de lo mucho que extraño escuchar tu risa. Me mata verte a los ojos y no ver más que desprecio. Quise…quise ser yo el que estaba en tu lugar, no sabes lo que me dolió verte inconsciente. Kurt… - se acercó a su rostro rozando sus labios como a punto de robarle un beso. El castaño tenía la respiración agitada, y las mejillas sonrosadas. – Kurt… - casi gimió Blaine. El castaño cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero Blaine no unió sus labios. Rozó su mandíbula con la boca ligeramente separada, llegando al comienzo del oído, donde empezó a descender suavemente por el cuello de porcelana, apenas rozándolo. Los ojos del castaño se habían ido cerrando de a poco, mientras sentía la caliente respiración del morocho rozando su piel. Blaine llego hasta la clavícula y se detuvo, miró con anhelo su cuello, pero cayó en la cuenta de que Kurt no llevaba puesto su collar, y sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón. Se separó de él. Kurt abrió los ojos, y el morocho le sonrió con tristeza al verle las pupilas dilatadas. – Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso.

Kurt iba a hablar, pero Blaine salió de la cocina antes de que siquiera pudiera abrir la boca.

Se quedo en silencio, aún con la sensación del tacto de Blaine sobre su cuello. Tenía el corazón acelerado. Cerró los ojos y se le apareció la sonrisa del mayor en la mente. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos, antes de sentarse en la mesa y terminar de comer su desayuno.

Ya eran las ocho y media de la mañana y no tenía ánimos de estar en esa casa. Se dirigió a la puerta, pero se paró antes de abrirla. Suspiró y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Blaine. Tocó un par de veces, pero el morocho no contesto, abrió la puerta. El ojiverde no se encontraba allí, el castaño fijo sus ojos en los tres cuadros que se encontraban sobre la cama deshecha. Sus dibujos. Arriba de la mesita de luz estaba la cajita roja abierta, dejando ver la pajarita rosa y su pequeña carta.

La habitación era un completo desastre, cajas, ropa, hojas, todo desparramado por el piso. Lo único que al parecer estaba en su lugar eran los porta retratos sobre la cómoda. Kurt se acercó a ellos con curiosidad, las veces anteriores que había ido no estaban allí.

En el primero estaba Blaine con los Warblers. Los cinco no tendrían más de dieciséis años. Jeff se había subido a la espalda de Nick, Thad le pasaba un brazo a Wes por el hombro, mientras reían. Blaine estaba sentado sobre el césped, con el pelo mojado, los rulos pegados a la frente y una sonrisa gigantesca sobre su rostro mientras mirada fijamente hacia la cámara.

El otro cuadro mostraba a Blaine tomado de la mano de Jeff, los dos no tenían más que diez años. En la otra foto estaba Elaine, junto con Cooper y Santana. Kurt vio un sobre cuadrado debajo del cuarto marco, que estaba vacío.

El castaño tomo el sobre y reconoció la letra de Jeff.

_Las encontré en mi celular, después de tu cumpleaños._

Con curiosidad abrió el sobre y sacó un puñado de fotos. La boca se le abrió formando una perfecta "O" al verse a sí mismo sentado a horcajadas sobre Blaine. Este le sonreía con cariño, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo del sillón, y sus manos en la cintura de Kurt.

Fue pasando las fotos, y vio en cámara lenta como sus bocas se acercaban más y más. La anteúltima foto hizo que el castaño sintiera una punzada de anhelo. Blaine había subido una de sus manos a su cabello, mientras que con la otra le acunaba el rostro. El castaño tenía una de sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo de Blaine y la otra atrayéndolo por la nuca. Sus labios estaban aprisionando el labio superior de Blaine.

Kurt jadeo levemente al ver la lengua de Blaine lamiéndole el labio inferior. Eran excitantes juntos, de eso no había duda. Se quedó observando la foto por unos minutos antes de pasar a la siguiente. La última fue aún más dolorosa.

El castaño estaba acostado con el torso sobre las piernas de Blaine y el resto del cuerpo sobre el sillón, al parecer estaba dormido. El morocho le acariciaba el pelo con una mano, mientras la otra estaba unida a la suya. El ojiazul tuvo que reprimir un par de lágrimas al ver la mirada de amor con la que lo miraba Blaine.

Suspiro, y guardo las fotos en el sobre. Salió de la habitación y cuando se había decidido en dejarle una nota al morocho diciéndole que se había ido, empezó a escuchar una melodía por el pasillo. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al estudio, en cuanto llegó la música paró.

El menor vaciló unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta ligeramente para poder ver.

Blaine estaba sentado casi de espaldas a él, dejando a la vista su perfecto perfil.

_Es tan hermoso..._

El castaño contuvo la respiración al ver como empezaba a tocar nuevamente. El movimiento de sus manos sobre las teclas era hipnotizador, y lo hizo abrir más la puerta para poder observarlo mejor. Estaba tan adentrado en las notas que no se había dado cuenta de que Blaine estaba llorando.

Blaine empezó a cantar, en el momento en que Kurt levanto la mirada.

This romeo is bleeding (Este Romeo está sangrando)

But you can't see his blood (pero no puedes ver su sangre)

It's nothing but some feelings (no es otra cosa más que algunos sentimientos)

That this old dog kicked up (que este viejo perro pateó)

It's been raining since you left me (Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste)

Now I'm drowning in the flood (ahora me estoy ahogando en la indundación)

You see I've always been a fighter (verás, siempre he sido un luchador)

But without you I give up (pero sin ti, me rindo)

Now I can't sing a love song (ahora, no puedo cantar una canción de amor)

Like the way it's meant to be (de la manera que debe ser)

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore (bien, supongo que ya no soy bueno)

But baby, that's just me (pero, nene así soy yo)

And I will love you, baby – Always (y yo te amare nene…siempre)

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always (y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más…siempre)

I'll be there till the stars don't shine (estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen)

Till the heavens burst and (hasta que el cielo estalle y…)

The words don't rhyme (las palabras no rimen)

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind (Sé que cuando muera tú estarás en mi mente)

And I'll love you – Always (y te amaré siempre)

Now your pictures that you left behind (ahora las fotos que dejaste atrás)

Are just memories of a different life (son solo memorias de un vida diferente)

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry (algunos de ellos nos hicieron reír, algunos de ellos nos hicieron llorar)

One that made you have to say goodbye (uno de ellos te hizo decir "adiós")

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair (lo que daría por pasar mis dedos por tu cabello)

To touch your lips, to hold you near (tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca)

When you say your prayers try to understand (Cuando digas tus plegarias intenta entender)

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man (He cometido errores, solo soy un hombre)

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near (cuando él te abraza, cuando él te acerca)

When he says the words you've been needing to hear (Cuando él dice las palabras que necesitabas escuchar)

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine (desearía ser él, que las palabras sean mías)

To say to you till the end of time (Para decírtelas hasta el fin del tiempo)

Kurt no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a llorar, se llevó una mano a los labios. Blaine había implementado todo el odio y los celos al decir "él".

Yeah, I will love you baby – Always (te amaré nene…siempre)

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always (y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más…siempre)

If you told me to cry for you, I could (si me pidieras que llorara por ti podría hacerlo)

If you told me to die for you, I would (si me pidieras que muriera por ti, lo haría)

Take a look at my face (mira mi rostro)

There's no price I won't pay (no hay precio que no pagaría)

To say these words to you (para decirte estas palabras)

Well, there ain't no luck (bien, no hay suerte)

In these loaded dice (en estos dados)

But baby if you give me just one more try (pero nene, si me das una sola oportunidad más)

We can pack up our old dreams (podríamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños)

And our old lives (y nuestras vidas pasadas)

We'll find a place where the sun still shines (encontraremos un lugar donde el sol todavía brille)

And I will love you, baby – Always (te amaré nene…siempre)

And I'll be there forever and a day – Always (y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más…siempre)

I'll be there till the stars don't shine (estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen)

Till the heavens burst and (hasta que el cielo estalle y…)

The words don't rhyme (las palabras no rimen)

And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind (sé que cuando muera tú estarás en mi mente)

And I'll love you – Always (y te amaré…siempre)

Las notas del piano se desvanecieron en el aire. La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Blaine escondió el rostro entre sus manos.

- Por favor no me odies... - susurro para sí mismo con la voz ronca.

El ojiazul dejo escapar una inhalación entrecortada. El morocho se sobresalto y se giró sobre el banco. Sus ojos avellanas lo taladraron en una mezcla de pánico, y sorpresa.

- Kurt...

El menor retrocedió unos pasos y se alejó del mayor, negando con la cabeza. Cerró la puerta tras él, y antes de que Blaine pudiera alcanzarlo corrió escaleras abajo y salió de la casa.

* * *

El morocho se quedó paralizado. Su mente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se quedó sentado por minutos que parecieron horas frente al piano, contemplándose las manos, y sin saber que pensar acerca de la huida del castaño.

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hasta su cuarto. Se tiró sobre la cama, y cerró los ojos. En ese momento la lluvia empezó a caer torrencialmente sobre la casa haciendo que se le estrujara el estómago. Estúpida fobia.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza tratando de ahogar el ruido del repiqueteo del agua contra su ventana.

No tenía sueño, pero se había acostumbrado a obligarse a dormir al no tener nada que hacer. Cerró los ojos y como siempre que lo hacía, su mente comenzó a torturarlo con la imagen de Karofsky pegándole a Kurt.

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir un trueno retumbar en el exterior. Entrecerró los ojos ante tanta oscuridad, buscó su celular pero no lo encontró por ningún lado así que se levantó y fue a prender la luz.

No pudo evitar pegarle un puñetazo a la pared al ver que se había cortado.

- Maldita tormenta...

Y todo estaba como esa noche. Se había cortado la luz en el barrio, la tormenta se escuchaba en el exterior y él caminaba por las calles con catorce años y una mochila al hombro, tratando de no perderse en las calles de Westerville luego de ser echado por su padre de la casa por ser gay.

La verdad que desde aquel día las tormentas lo habían aterrorizado. Agarró el colchón, y tiró de él hasta que lo hubo sacado. Luego bajó las escaleras a tientas hasta la sala, donde encendió la chimenea, haciendo que el calor y la luz del fuego lo calmaran ligeramente. Acomodó el colchón frente a la estufa y se acostó sobre él.

Sus ojos vagaron por la oscuridad de la habitación hasta quedarse pegados en un bulto de ropa tirada sobre el sillón. La alcanzó y de inmediato reconoció el pantalón que Kurt traía puesto esa mañana, lo hizo una pelota y acostó su cabeza sobre él, sintiendo el aroma a canela y coco que tanto caracterizaba al ojiazul.

Soltó un suspiro y trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

* * *

- ¡Kurt! - el castaño dejó de mirar un punto fijo en la pared y se volvió hacia el rubio, que parecía preocupado. - Es la sexta vez que trato de hablarte y no me contestas ¿Qué te sucede hoy? Estas raro. - Kurt solo se le quedó viendo los labios con expresión confusa. - ¿Kurt?

- No me reclamaste que te dé una respuesta... - dijo, volviendo sus ojos a los de él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Después de que me besaras te dije que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo... No me lo reclamaste... No es propio de ti ¿Por qué?

Chandler se removió incómodo en la silla, clavó sus ojos en el profesora de francés, y luego soltó un suspiro.

- Me gustas Kurt, pero por mucho que lo intente nunca voy a ser capaz de estar contigo...

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Porque no soy capaz de competir contra los sentimientos de Blaine. - Kurt se mordió el labio y tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. - Como te dije, me gustas, pero Blaine... - se calló la boca antes de contarle todo.

El castaño bajó la mirada hacia sus apuntes de francés donde inconscientemente había dibujado un par de ojos verdes en una de las esquinas.

_Te quiero Kurt, como nunca he querido a nadie._

* * *

16:00 P.M.

- Es suficiente. - exclamó Chandler. - Me vas a contar que te sucede en este preciso momento o te lo voy a sacar por la fuerza. - Kurt levantó la mirada, y Chandler pudo ver que sus ojos aún seguían enrojecidos, tal como había llegado al colegio esa mañana. - No me vengas con que no es nada. Sucedió algo con Blaine y quiero saberlo.

El castaño dudó por unos instantes, pero necesitaba sacar todo eso de su interior. Le echó una ojeada al profesor Shue, que estaba hablando sobre hacer canciones originales para las Regionales, y luego se volvió hacia el rubio.

- Bien, te contaré todo.

Empezó su relato desde el día en que había llegado a la casa de Santana y Blaine se había ido a lo de Thad. Chandler permaneció con cara de poker mientras Kurt hablaba, pero su interior estaba a punto de explotar. Quería a Kurt, y le dolía verlo así, con los ojos enrojecidos a punto de soltar las lágrimas que tenia reprimidas.

En cuanto le contó como lo había encontrado cantando esa canción se mordió el labio y apartó la mirada.

En cuanto hubo terminado ambos se quedaron en silencio, viendo como Rachel hablaba pero sin prestarle verdadera atención.

El profesor Shue les indicó que empezarían a componer una canción, así que les entrego los libros para ayudarlos y los hizo sentarse en círculo.

- Kurt ¿Me prestas una hoja? - le preguntó Quin. - Guardé todo en mi casillero.

El castaño asintió y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo, fue hasta el fondo de este y estaba a punto de arrancar la última hoja cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo escrito.

Fijó sus ojos en la letra algo desprolija, y pequeña pero que conocía y entendía perfectamente. Blaine.

_1/10._

_Kurt: Siento haber usado tu cuaderno sin tu permiso pero no me atrevo a decirte esto personalmente. Seguro creerás que soy una especie de cobarde, y tienes razón. _

_Estoy seguro que no lo recuerdas, y también de que tal vez para cuando veas esa nota las hojas en blanco van a estar llenas de dibujos de otro hombre que realmente supo hacerte feliz, pero quería decirte que hoy se cumplen cuatro meses desde que nos conocimos ese día en el bar._

_Me odias, lo sé, y como siempre tienes toda la razón. Soy un idiota, eso seguro lo sabes muy bien. Pero quiero que comprendas que antes de que me conocieras yo solo estaba bien, aunque las cosas eran un poco duras me trajiste de vuelta a la vida. Y ahora no podré querer a ninguna otra persona...porque me robaste el corazón, y aunque no lo quieras, sé que no va a volver a mí. _

_No sabes lo mucho que desearía que me entregaras tu corazón de la misma forma que yo lo hice contigo, pero sé que no lo harás._

_Te quiero con toda mi alma ángel. Nunca olvidare el día en que te conocí._

_Tu pequeño Blaine._

- ¿Kurt estás bien?

El castaño escuchó la pregunta del profesor como si viniera de un mundo lejano. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en él. Chandler se acercó más hacia él, y le puso una mano sobre la suya, pero Kurt no reaccionó. El rubio miró como las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro a su mejor amigo, y siguió su mirada hasta su cuaderno.

Leyó la nota a toda velocidad, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Kur... - empezó a decir Chandler.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? - lo cortó el castaño. Todos fruncieron el seño, e intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas.

El rubio fue el único que entendió la razón de la pregunta.

- Diez. - contestó.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se pasó las manos por el pelo. El entero Club Glee lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Puedo...puedo irme? - Preguntó Kurt. - No me siento bien.

Shue asintió y Kurt se puso en pie a toda prisa, agarró sus cosas y salió del aula. Corrió hasta uno de los baños que no estaban en funcionamiento, y se derrumbó contra una pared, dejando que la estabilidad que había guardado esa semana se rompiera.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Chandler. El rubio se sentó al lado de él y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El ojiazul se recostó sobre él, con la cara enterrada en sus rodillas.

- ¿Él...piensas que él en verdad me quiere? - le pregunto con la voz rota.

Eso fue lo máximo que Chandler pudo soportar.

- Kurt, Blaine no te quiere. - El castaño se mordió el labio haciéndolo sangrar. - Él te ama. - El ojiazul se quedó sin respiración. Levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Chandler. - Debo contarte algo. Blaine me dijo que no te lo dijera, ya que creía que tú estabas mejor conmigo. Pero no puedo aguantarlo más.

Kurt lo miró confundido. Chandler suspiró y le contó lo que había sucedido después de que se habían besado. Kurt sintió como su pecho se iba oprimiendo a cada palabra pronunciada por el rubio.

- ...Se puso en medio de Karofsky y te abrazó. Dave trató de empujarlo, pero él no se movió y recibió todos los golpes... - Kurt recordó la cadena de moretones en las costillas del morocho, y ese gran manchón violeta que parecía haber sido producto por una patada. - Finn, Puck y Mike lograron llevarse a Karofky y nosotros te llevamos al hospital. Él no se movió de la puerta ni un segundo, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, no paraba de llorar, y en cuanto pudo verte lo primero que te dijo fue que te amaba. - Chandler tragó, y bajó la mirada. - No quería que le curaran las heridas, él solo los espantaba pidiéndole que se encargaran de ti. Hasta que no supo con certeza de que no ibas a despertar en poco tiempo, les permitió que lo trataran. No quería comer, solo se mantenía a tu lado agarrándote de la mano...

- _Me acostumbre a comer poco_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú._

-...Luego vino ese chiquillo rubio y le dijo que te cantara. Tú reaccionabas al escucharlo, pero seguías sin despertar. El día en que despertaste te debilitaste, y los médicos estaban muy preocupados. En ese momento recordé que el chico le había dicho que te besara como en Blancanieves...le pedí que lo haga, y él te beso. No despertaste, y salió de la habitación como un tornado, pero a los pocos minutos te empezaste a mover... Él estaba fuera de la habitación, pero tú...

- Te dije que no quería verlo. - dijo con un hilo de voz.

Chandler asintió.

- Me pidió que no te contara nada, que tal vez era mejor que yo este contigo después de todo. - El rubio se mordió el labio, y soltó la única cosa que sabría qué haría que sus mínimas posibilidades con Kurt se extinguieran. - Sebastian lo chantajeo. Blaine no quería acostarse con él. Sebastian le dijo que si no lo hacía le iba a contar a Burt de lo vuestro, y Blaine no quería que tengas que elegir entre él y tu padre. Dijo que comprendía lo que era estar sin un padre, y que no quería ponerte en esa posición.

- Debo verlo...

El castaño se puso en pie, y Chandler lo vio salir corriendo del baño con algo de tristeza en los ojos.

Kurt salió de la escuela y casi al instante se vio empapado por la lluvia que caía en el exterior. Se había olvidado el paragua al haber salido tan atropelladamente de la casa, pero poco le importaba en ese momento. Comenzó a correr por la acera, sintiendo como su pantalón de jean se le pegaba a los muslos entorpeciéndole el avance, y como su espalda comenzaba a doler por el esfuerzo. El pelo se le pegaba a la frente, y la tormenta apenas permitía ver donde pisaba. Apenas podía respirar, los pulmones querían estallarle y los huesos le ardían del frío.

Las treinta y tres cuadras se hicieron interminables. Y cuando hubo llegado hasta la mansión apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Abrió la puerta como pudo, y entró al interior que estaba caldeado. No se veía nada. Toda la casa estaba en silencio, y a oscuras.

Por un momento la idea de que Blaine haya roto su promesa y se hubiera largado de allí antes de que la tormenta parare se le cruzó por la mente y su estómago se encogió. Pero entonces lo escucho: un gemido quedó de dolor, que venía de la puerta que daba a la sala.

Corrió hasta allí con el corazón en un puño y se abalanzó sobre el morocho, que se retorcía entre las mantas con una mueca de espanto en el rostro dormido, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el sudor bajándole por la frente y perlándole su pecho de gotas.

- Blaine... - Kurt lo sacudió por los hombros pero el morocho no despertaba. - ¡Blaine!

* * *

_Blaine escuchó el grito de Kurt, y comenzó a correr. Pudo distinguir a lo lejos como Karofsky mantenía a su ángel contra el suelo, y le pegaba patadas con violencia. El morocho comenzó a correr más fuerte, gritaba el nombre de Kurt, pero él no lograba escucharlo. Blaine se desesperó y trató de apretar el paso, pero parecía que a cada centímetro que avanzaba Kurt se alejaba. Se sentía estúpido, impotente, sentía que podría llegar a morir si no llegaba a tiempo. _

- ¡Kurt! - gritó desesperado.

- Blaine estoy aquí... despierta.

_El morocho cayó al suelo y sintió como sus palmas se cortaban contra el cemento. Intentó levantarse, pero sus rodillas parecían pesar cientos de kilos. _

- No..- susurró. - Kurt...

_Veía como a lo lejos la palidez del castaño se hacía más pronunciada, destacándole los manchones negros y violetas por toda su piel._

- ¡Blaine!

El ojiverde abrió los ojos con brusquedad, y se incorporó violentamente. Apenas podía respirar, y cuando vio esos ojos azules a escasos centímetros de su rostro, no pudo reprimir abrazar su cuerpo con fuerza.

Kurt se sobresalto ante el repentino abrazo, pero no tardó en devolverlo. El morocho había empezado a llorar en su cuello desconsoladamente, y le susurraba en el oído sin ser consciente de que lo hacía.

- Kurt...hermoso...estas bien. No... dios Kurt, pensé...pensé que me dejabas... - El castaño estaba paralizado. - Te amo ángel. Te amo, y no sabes cuanto...

La respiración del ojiazul se cortó. Blaine parecía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, y seguía acariciándole la espalda, mientras lo estrechaba contra su pecho como queriendo fundirse con él.

El celular del castaño sonó, haciendo que Blaine se separara bruscamente de él. Lo miró a los ojos, y se apartó como si el castaño tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

- Kurt... lo siento, no quería abrazarte... estaba soñando y...

Blaine estaba buscando una escusa por su reacción, pero Kurt no lo escuchaba. Su mente se había paralizado en esas dos palabras que borraban de un plumazo las últimas dos semanas en que habían estado separados.

El celular volvió a sonar, indicándole que era hora de pasarse la crema. El morocho se había quedado mudo, mirando el suelo con fijeza.

- ¿Podrías pasarme la crema por la espalda? - le preguntó rompiendo el silencio. Blaine levantó la vista, y se mordió el labio, inseguro. - Por favor. - le pidió.

El ojiverde no podía negarle nada así que se levantó y se fue al baño. Agarró la cajita blanca donde estaba guardada y la llevó hasta la sala. En cuanto regresó, Kurt estaba acostado boca abajo, sin nada que le cubriera el torso, y mirando el fuego fijamente de forma pensativa.

El cuerpo del morocho se movió por sí solo, y antes que se diera cuenta se estaba sentando sobre los muslos de Kurt. Abrió la caja y revolvió en ella buscando la crema. En cuanto la hubo encontrado se pasó algo por las manos, y tembló al ver la espalda manchada de moretones verdes y amarillos. Pasó su mano por la piel pálida, ahogando un gemido al sentir su calor. Kurt cerró los ojos y jadeo levemente.

Blaine siguió con su trabajo, tratando de que el sueño no se le viniera a la mente. Sintió como Kurt se removía incómodo bajo él.

- Blaine...me estas apretando.

El mayor frunció el seño.

- Apenas te estoy rozando... - dijo, pero aún así trató de aligerar el toque.

- No la espalda...

El morocho abrió la boca, pero antes de poder hablar bajó su mirada a su entrepierna y vio que se había excitado sin darse cuenta, y se estaba apoyando contra el trasero del castaño. Se regañó mentalmente y se bajó de los muslos de Kurt, estaba a punto de pararse para largarse allí para así no tener que mirar a Kurt a los ojos, pero sintió esos finos dedos cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

- No, quédate...no me importa.

El morocho no parecía muy convencido, pero los orbes de Kurt tenían determinación en ellos. El mayor volvió a subirse a sus muslos, esta vez tratando de no apretarlo. Su respiración se agito al sentir como su bulto rozaba el jean de Kurt. Cerró los ojos, y trató de seguir normalmente pero no paraba de rozarse contra el trasero del menor y lo estaba volviendo loco. Se apartó de él, y se sentó sobre el colchón.

- Lo siento, es más fuerte que yo. - se disculpó con la mirada baja.

Kurt se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente antes de acercarse a él y sentársele a horcajadas. Blaine lo miró sorprendido, y jadeo al sentir la excitación de Kurt contra la suya.

El castaño le sostuvo la mirada, y lentamente fue acercándose a su oído.

- Te amo.- Se hizo el silencio en toda la casa. Lo único que se escuchaba eran las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. Kurt fijó sus ojos en la boca semi abierta de Blaine. Se mordió su labio inferior, y se acercó hasta rozar esos labios con sabor a chocolate. - ¿Tú me amas? - tenía que preguntar, tenía que saber si las palabras de Blaine habían sido solo producto del sueño o en verdad las sentía.

- Más que nada.

El morocho unió sus labios, y ambos gimieron con necesidad. Kurt hundió sus dedos en los espesos rizos oscuros, mientras que Blaine le pasó sus manos por la espalda hasta terminar sobre su trasero. El castaño gimió profundamente y apretó su pelvis contra la del otro.

- Kurt... - jadeo.

-Si...Blaine... - respondió el otro.

El morocho le acunó el rostro y lo besó con hambre, como si la boca de Kurt fuera el aire que necesitaba para vivir. Kurt le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad, abriéndose paso por entre los labios del mayor para probar el sabor de su lengua.

El castaño empezó a mover las caderas friccionando sus necesitadas entrepiernas en forma lenta pero placentera.

El menor se separó del beso, y Blaine no se resistió a besarle el cuello. Kurt tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con voz ronca.

Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Los verde oro y el azul oscuro se entremezclaron y el castaño supo que no podría amar a nadie más en su vida. Entendió que esos ojos eran los únicos a los que le profesaría ese profundo sentimiento.

- Hazme el amor.

El morocho jadeo en su oído al escuchar su petición. Lentamente lo fue recostando sobre el colchón quedándose entre sus piernas. El mayor abrió la boca, pero Kurt apoyó su dedo sobre ella.

- Quiero que lo hagas Blaine...tómame.

Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión, esta vez no tenían que reprimir lo que sentían.

El morocho se arrodilló y fue desatando los botones del jean, aún mojado, de Kurt. Lo bajó con lentitud, junto con sus boxers. Se agachó sobre él y lamió el hueso de las caderas, empezó a recorrerle la piel blanca con la boca. Blaine terminó de deshacerse de su pantalón, y volvió a besarlo.

Kurt elevó sus caderas, haciendo que su miembro se frotase con el de Blaine.

- Quiero tocarte...

El morocho tragó con dificultad, y se desprendió de su bóxer rojo, quedándose completamente desnudo. El ojiazul bajó sus manos, acariciándole el pecho, el estómago...sus ojos se encontraron en el momento en que Kurt rodeó a Blaine con delicadeza. El mayor jadeo, y empezó a mover sus caderas contra la calidez de su mano.

- Ahh..Kurt...

El castaño tembló al sentir como las manos del morocho le rozaban los muslos, para luego bajar hasta su entrada. El ojiazul giró su muñeca tal como sabía que al otro le gustaba.

Blaine gimió con la voz ronca, se estiró hasta alcanzar la caja blanca donde había estado la crema. Rebuscó en ella y sacó un potecito de lubricante y un preservativo.

Kurt se mordió el labio, y jadeo al sentir como Blaine deslizaba unos de sus dedos, cubierto del líquido frío, en su interior. El morocho sentía como su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con fuerza. Empezó a dilatar al castaño, quien había cerrado los ojos y tenía la boca abierta de placer.

Le comenzó a morder el cuello, clavándole los dientes ligeramente, sintiendo como el interior de Kurt se relajaba.

Comenzó a empujar un segundo dedo contra su entrada, y Kurt jadeo. Respiro temblorosamente, y apretó sus ojos con fuerza.

Blaine logró introducirlo lentamente. El menor se debatía entre el placer y la incomodidad.

- Ponme el preservativo.

Kurt abrió el sobre con los dientes, y no despegó sus ojos de los de Blaine cuando deslizó el condón sobre su miembro. El morocho soltó un gemido lastimero, y Kurt aprovechó para tomarlo de la nuca e introducir la lengua en su boca.

Los dedos de Blaine empezaron a buscar su punto de placer, mientras seguía ampliándolo.

- Blaine... por favor...hazlo, no aguanto.

El morocho le sonrió con tranquilidad. Por mucho que el también quisiera introducirse en él, quería que el castaño este lo suficientemente preparado para que no le doliera. Empujó un tercer dedo en él, y Kurt soltó un jadeo de dolor.

Blaine le acarició un pezón con la boca para distraerlo. Siguió entrando y saliendo de él, cada vez más rápido conforme los gemidos de Kurt se intensificaban. Su miembro pedía a gritos a Kurt, y ninguno de los dos podía aguantar más. Se necesitaban.

El morocho sacó sus dedos y el castaño le gruño. El mayor soltó una risita, y se agachó hasta la altura de su oído.

- Voy a hacerte el amor hasta que lo único que recuerdes sea mi nombre.

Kurt gimió y elevó su pelvis. Blaine se posicionó en su entrada y se empujó contra ella. El castaño hizo una mueca de dolor, y jadeo con fuerza.

- Blaine...

El morocho puso sus manos al lado de la cabeza del castaño, y volvió a empujar, introduciéndose apenas en él. El morocho se detuvo, y espero hasta que Kurt se hubo calmado, antes de seguir empujando.

El mayor estaba controlándose enormemente para no penetrarlo de una estocada. El interior del menor se ajustaba a él con exquisita precisión, caliente, húmedo...

Kurt se había relajado lo suficiente para comenzar a sentir placer. Vio en la mirada de Blaine que él no se movería hasta estar completamente seguro de que no le dolería, pero el castaño no aguantaba más, necesitaba al morocho dentro suyo.

Tomó la cintura de Blaine, y se empujo contra su excitación. Blaine gritó de placer, y Kurt soltó un gemido debatiéndose entre el dolor y la lujuria.

El morocho se quedó quieto hasta que sintió como Kurt se acostumbraba a él. Empezó a dar lentas y cortas estocadas cambiando de ángulos al entrar en él. Kurt enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Blaine, haciendo que el morocho llegara más profundo.

- Ah...¡Blaine! Si... más fuerte.

El ojiverde hizo lo que el menor le pedía, trataba de encontrar su próstata, pero el interior de Kurt estaba tan estrecho que el placer le estaba nublando la mente.

El menor sentía como Blaine se deslizaba dentro de él y no era capaz de hacer nada más que empujar sus caderas contra él y gemir. El morocho no le pegaba a su próstata, a veces ni siquiera la rozaba, pero sentirlo de esa manera tan íntima era mucho más placentero que cualquier cosa.

Blaine se deslizó fuera de él, hasta casi salir completamente, solo para estocar de manera fuerte tocando de manera perfecta ese punto. Kurt gritó y atrajo los labios de  
Blaine hacia él.

Las estocadas del morocho se hicieron más largas, pero volvió a un ritmo lento, sensual, quería que ese momento durara lo más posible. Quería que Kurt no pudiera olvidar ese día.

Sus manos le acariciaron el muslo y posó su manos en el hueco de la rodilla, le elevó la pierna hasta que el muslo del menor tocó el pecho de porcelana. Pasó la pierna de Kurt por sobre su hombro, y el castaño solo podía decir incoherencias. El morocho se hundió en él profundamente y le mordió el labio con fuerza.

- Blaine es demasiado...tócame.

- No. - empezó a aumentar el ritmo del vaivén. - quiero... quiero que te vengas solo al sentirme dentro de ti.

Kurt hundió su cabeza en el colchón llevado por el placer.

- Di mi nombre. - jadeo Blaine.

- Bl...¡oh dios!...

- Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre. - acompañó cada palabra con una fuerte estocada que golpeaba su próstata.

- ¡Blaine! - gritó el menor con la voz gruesa. - Blaine..Blaine...sí...Blaine...

Se acercó a su oído.

- Eres perfecto, tan hermoso...y estrecho, ca-caliente - empezaba a sentir como el orgasmo iba a llegarle pronto. - Eres todo...eres...

- Soy tuyo.

Blaine le mordió el hombro con fuerza, y el clímax lo golpeo como un puñetazo. Se vino dentro del menor, sin dejar de moverse en su interior estimulando su punto de placer.

- Te amo ángel.

Kurt gimió en su oído, y con una última y fuerte estocada se vino sobre su pecho. Las oleadas de placer se intensificaban al sentir al morocho aún moviéndose en su interior.

El cuerpo del ojiverde colapsó con sus últimas fuerzas contra él. Sus corazones no paraban de latir rápidamente.

Unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de dulzura, lento saboreando la boca del otro con gusto.

El ojiverde salió lentamente de su interior y se deshizo del preservativo.

Kurt lo atrajo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor, los parpados se les fueron cerrando con cansancio. El morocho pasó su pierna por la cintura de Kurt pegándose completamente a su cuerpo.

- Yo también te amo dulzura.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**

**Forgive me de Evanescense.**

**Always de Bon Jovi.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow 12 días sin actualizar..seguro que muchos me quieren tirar un slushie...jeje.. bueno acá les traigo el otro capitulo. Sory por la tardanza pero estuve muy vaga esta semana, y támbién tenía que estudiar. **

**¿Vieron el capitulo cuatro? Llore como nunca. Espero que Ryan nos prepare una GRAN reconciliación. y lo peor es que tenemos que esperar hasta noviembre :(**

**Bueno, espero no tardar tanto con el próximo capitulo. Espero que les guste.**

**¡Que disfruten la letura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17: Un nuevo comienzo.**

20:00 P.M. Lunes.

Kurt abrió los ojos, y frunció el seño ante tanta oscuridad. Con una lentitud pasmosa todo lo ocurrido regresó a su mente.

Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda sudorosa del morocho que dormía sobre él. Blaine estaba recostado con la mitad del torso sobre su estómago, la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras le rodeaba la cintura en un abrazo y sus piernas se entrelazaban con las de Kurt.

El castaño subió sus manos hasta esos rizos espesos y los acaricio lentamente, disfrutando el tacto sedoso bajo sus dedos.

Se quedó así por unos minutos, sin hacer ningún otro movimiento que sus caricias a Blaine. Su mente parecía estar en completamente vacía de todo recuerdo excepto los de su primera vez. Sus oídos parecían tener el eco de los gemidos de Blaine, y su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, como si se hubiese sacado algo de encima.

Sus manos bajaron por la espalda del mayor, dibujando las líneas de sus músculos con lentitud, y observando como el fuego de la chimenea dibujaba sombras sobre su piel. Sonrió al escucharlo suspirar su nombre entre sueños.

Volvió a subir sus manos hacia sus rulos sin ningún tipo de gel, y siguió con sus carisias por varios minutos más.

El morocho se removió, y se abrazó más contra él, haciéndole saber que estaba despierto. Levantó la cabeza y le sonrió con cariño.

- Hola hermoso. - le susurró.

El menor le tomo el rostro y lo acerco a sus labios. Blaine se los mordisqueo ligeramente antes de besarlo con lentitud.

- Buenos días dulzura.

El morocho le sonrió como si hubiese visto el cielo. Kurt le devolvió el gesto, y hundió sus manos otra vez en sus rulos. Blaine apoyó su mentón sobre su pecho, y ronroneo ante sus carisias.

- ¿No te arrepientes verdad? - sus ojos tenían un deje de preocupación.

- Fue hermoso Blaine, claro que no me arrepiento.

Blaine le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos.

- ¿Puedo besarte otra vez?

El castaño asintió, y Blaine no tardó en unir sus labios en un beso dulce. En cuanto se separaron Blaine apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombros del otro y se apretó más contra él. Kurt se estremeció al sentir el miembro desnudo de Blaine sobre su muslo.

- ¿Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma? - le preguntó con un susurro ronco.

Kurt clavó sus ojos azules en los de Blaine, que parecían no dejar de brillar.

- Lo sé, yo también te amo.

El castaño cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de Blaine de nuevo sobre sus labios. Sabía que aún tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en cuanto había extrañado el tacto de Blaine contra su piel, de lo demás ya se encargarían luego. Ese momento era único, y quería memorizar cada pequeño detalle en su mente.

El morocho bajó sus labios al cuello de porcelana. Kurt sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia el cabello del otro, masajeándolo mientras Blaine ronroneaba en su oreja.

- ¿Lo disfrutaste? - le pregunto el mayor.

- Mucho. - Blaine sonrió en el hueco de su cuello. - Me sentí completo. - suspiró el castaño.

El morocho le dio un beso corto.

- También yo.

Pasaron una hora acostados en silencio, solo disfrutando de las carisias del otro, de vez en cuando robando uno que otro beso o soltando suaves suspiros y ligeras risitas.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? - le preguntó Blaine. - Coop tiene un jacuzzi en un baño privado.

El castaño levanto las cejas inquisitivamente, pero asintió. Blaine lo abrazó más fuerte antes de sentarse sobre él.

Kurt, aún acostado, no pudo reprimir la imagen de Blaine en esa misma posición subiendo y bajando sobre su miembro erecto. Se sonrojó ante sus pensamientos, sin sospechar que el ojiverde había tenido el mismo.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, y le acarició el pómulo sonrosado.

- Extrañé mucho ver lo adorable que eres.

Kurt se incorporó y le robó un beso. El morocho se acercó más a él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, y el cuello con las manos. Se observaron con una sonrisa en el rostro, y las frentes juntas. No hacía falta expresarse con palabras, ambos se entendían a la perfección solo con mirarse a los ojos. Kurt ladeo su cabeza y se inclinó sobre el cuello de Blaine, aspirando ese aroma tan masculino y embriagador que lo caracterizaba. Comenzó a repartir besos cortos por toda la piel, mientras sus manos descansaban en su cadera. El morocho cerró los ojos llevado por las grandes sensaciones de placer que le hacía sentir el menor. Jadeaba levemente en su oído y Kurt no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo escuchaba.

El morocho se alejó de él y le planto un beso, se puso en pie y Kurt se sonrojo notablemente al verlo sin nada que tapara su gran cuerpo.

- Ya me has visto desnudo antes ¿Por qué te ruborizas? - le dijo Blaine, con una media sonrisa en la cara, y algo de orgullo en el pecho al ver que él le causaba esa reacción. Kurt murmuró algo por lo bajo, poniéndose más rojo. - ¿Que dijiste?

El castaño suspiro y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía Blaine para ponerse en pie.

- Por que antes no pensé seriamente en que_ eso_ estaba adentro mío.

El morocho lo tironeo hacia arriba, mientras reía. Kurt se puso en pie, y perdió el equilibro, soltando un jadeo de dolor. El morocho lo atrapo antes de que cayera.

- ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto el morocho con preocupación.

- Se me enredo la sabana en el pie. - explicó Kurt. Se desembarazó de la manta, con la cara como un tomate.

- ¿Qué más? - insistió Blaine con las cejas alzadas.

- Me duele... - el morocho lo miró sin comprender por unos segundos, pero luego comenzó a reírse con ganas. Kurt trató de no reírse también, y se mordió el labio, mirándolo con cara de advertencia, pero Blaine parecía no poder parar de reírse. - Cállate. Es tu culpa.

El morocho lo miró con ternura, y lo agarró de la cintura acercándolo a él.

- No fui yo el que empezó todo.

Kurt le sacó la lengua infantilmente, y dio paso para alejarse del morocho, casi de inmediato sintió una punzada de dolor sobre su entrada. Jadeo y apretó la mandíbula, lo que hizo a Blaine reírse de nuevo.

El morocho lo alzó, y Kurt enroscó su piernas alrededor de la cadera del otro automáticamente.

- Yo te llevo ángel.

Kurt le sonrió, y dejó que Blaine lo llevara escaleras arriba. La idea de que el morocho tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlo sin dificultad era excitante. Abrió una puerta, y lo llevó por la habitación de Cooper, que era enorme y lujosa, el morocho abrió otra puerta como pudo, y lo sentó sobre el filo del jacuzzi.

- A Cooper sí que le gusta el lujo. - dijo observando el baño.

Blaine asintió con una sonrisita, y abrió el agua. Se sentó al lado del castaño, y le pasó una mano por la espalda.

- ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Fui muy brusco? - el mayor se mordió el labio con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. - le agarró el rostro entre las manos. - Fuiste muy dulce conmigo.

Blaine sonrió, y se besaron con lentitud hasta que la habitación comenzó a llenarse de vapor, y el jacuzzi de agua. El morocho entró primero haciendo muecas al sentir el agua caliente contra su piel. En cuanto estuvo cubierto hasta el comienzo de su pecho Kurt entró, sentándose encima de él, apoyando su espalda sobre el pecho del mayor.

Blaine lo rodeo con los brazos, y descansó su cabeza sobre la del menor. Ambos se quedaron en silencio viendo como la espuma les rodeaba los cuerpos, y el aire se llenaba de olor a vainilla.

Estuvieron solo sentados mirándose por media hora, antes de que Blaine empezara a pasarle jabón por la espalda. Terminaron el baño riéndose, con dos grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Se secaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Blaine. El morocho trataba de no reírse de las muecas de dolor de Kurt, que sentía incómodos pinchazos que lo hacían apretar la mandíbula y fulminar la estúpida y sexy sonrisita de Blaine.

El morocho abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró, sin darse cuenta de que Kurt se había parado en seco en la puerta. Se sacó la toalla que llevaba atada a sus caderas y se puso a revolver la cómoda por algo que ponerse.

El castaño aprovechó la oportunidad que tenía de que Blaine estaba distraído y se escabullo hasta la habitación de Santana donde había dormido hasta el momento. Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsos que había llevado a la casa y apartó una remera negra ceñida a cuerpo, y un jogging gris para ponérselos en ese momento, y finalmente encontró lo que en realidad estaba buscando. Se dirigió otra vez a la pieza de Blaine, y se sentó en la cama observando al morocho fruncir el seño mientras se ponía un bóxer negro y buscando una remera para cubrirse el torso. El cuerpo del mayor tembló cuando se escuchó un trueno en el exterior. Kurt se puso en pie, solo vestido con una toalla en sus caderas, y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Digamos que las tormentas no están entre mis climas favoritos.

El castaño le plantó un beso en la nuca.

- Hoy me vas a tener a mí para abrasar si tienes miedo.

El morocho se volteó con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos de fijaron en el cuello del castaño casi al instante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y levantó su vista al rostro sonriente del menor.

- Kurt... - susurró.

Deslizó sus dedos por las alas doradas del collar, siguiendo el camino de la cadena hasta tomarlo de la nuca y atraerlo para besarlo con pasión, dejando al castaño jadeando a los pocos segundos.

- Ven, bajemos... ¿Qué quieres comer? - dijo Kurt una vez se hubieran separado.

- Tus labios.

El morocho lo atrajo nuevamente, rodeándolo por la cintura. El castaño gimió dentro de su boca al sentir las manos del mayor sobre la piel sensible de su trasero. De un momento a otro la espalda de Kurt dio contra la pared, y el castaño no pudo evitar separarse de sus labios y soltar una carcajada.

- Definitivamente extrañaba ser empujado contra una pared.

El morocho se ruborizó ligeramente y se dirigieron escaleras abajo.

El castaño empezó a cocinar, mientras Blaine preparaba la sala. Corrió el colchón hacia un costado, y centró la mesa ratona, donde puso un plato, acompañado de una copa, y de un vino que había logrado rescatar de la heladera. Apagó las luces, que habían regresado en un momento del día, dejando la sala a la luz del fuego.

En cuanto el castaño termino de preparar la cena, que consistía en una ración de espaguetis con salsa roja, fue directo para la sala. El morocho se había sentado en el suelo con la espalda sobre el sillón, y su brazo izquierdo descansando sobre su rodilla flexionada. El castaño le sonrió, y se sentó sobre la pierna derecha de Blaine, que permanecía estirada. Sirvió la comida en el único plato que había, y le dio al morocho para probar.

El mayor se relamió los labios.

- Cocinas increíble amor.

Kurt le sonrió con cariño. Estaba seguro que no se iba a cansar de escuchar esa palabra viniendo de sus labios. Cenaron con tranquilidad, compartiendo un único tenedor, robándose besos con gusto a salsa que los hacían reír.

El morocho lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó con hambre. Beso que fue correspondido de forma inmediata por el menor. Kurt hundió sus manos en el cabello de Blaine, mientras este le recorría la boca con fervor. Se separaron jadeando, y el castaño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Por qué llegaste una hora antes del colegio? - pregunto el morocho con curiosidad. - Pensé que hoy tenías práctica con el club Glee.

El castaño se mordió el labio, y levantó la cabeza. Había llegado el momento de hablar.

- Estaba en el club Glee. Estábamos a punto de escribir una canción para las regionales, cuando Quin me pidió prestada una hoja. - Blaine lo miraba completamente desorientado. El castaño le sonrió, plantándole un beso casto, antes de suspirar. - Encontré tu nota.

Vio como los ojos de Blaine lo observaban completamente perdido, hasta lentamente abrirlos como platos. El cuerpo se le tensó.

- Oh... - fue lo único que pudo articular.

Se miraron por unos instantes.

- Siento no haberme acordado de que habían pasado cuatro meses. - se disculpo Kurt.

Blaine bajó la mirada y se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- No importa, estábamos peleados. No esperaba que lo recordaras, no es como si conocerme fuera de gran importancia tampoco.

El castaño lo tomó de la barbilla y le levanto el rostro, con el seño fruncido de enojo.

- No digas eso. Conocerte fue lo más hermoso que pude haber hecho. No importa lo que haya pasado en estos cuatro meses, no me arrepiento de nada, porque todo eso nos llevó a estar acá hoy. Juntos.

Los ojos de Blaine se habían llenado de lágrimas, que Kurt se apresuró a limpiar con un beso en cuanto rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento Kurt. En verdad lo siento. Debería haberte contado todo, es mi culpa. Sebastian...

- Te dijo que si no te acostabas con él, le contaría de lo nuestro a mi padre. - lo cortó.

Blaine se quedó mudo con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? No se lo conté a nadie.

- Se lo contaste a Chandler. - Blaine abrió la boca ligeramente sin emitir ningún sonido. - Luego de encontrar tu nota salí corriendo del aula. Chandler me siguió hasta el baño, y me contó todo lo que había pasado. Lo de cómo te interpusiste entre mí y Karofsky, como te quedaste conmigo todo el tiempo, cómo apenas comías, como me cantaste y yo respondía. Me contó que me besaste y desperté. Y me contó lo que había pasado con Sebastian. - Ambos tenían los ojos enrojecidos, tratando de contener las lágrimas. - Lo siento, debí haber dejado que te explicaras.

Blaine negó con la cabeza antes de volver a besarlo. Ambos descargaron todo lo que sentían en ese beso de forma apasionada.

- Quiero que comencemos de nuevo. - dijo el castaño, una vez se hubieron separado. - borrar todo lo demás, todas las peleas, los errores. Solo quedarnos con los recuerdos felices, y empezar a escribir otra historia.

El morocho le sonrió con amor.

- Mi nombre es Blaine. - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- Kurt. - respondió sonriendo.

- Te amo con locura ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novio?

- Nada me haría más feliz.

Se abrazaron por cinco largos minutos, hasta que Blaine lo tiró sobre el suelo y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, dando por terminada la conversación.

A eso de las doce de la noche se volvieron a acurrucar en el colchón frente a la chimenea. El morocho le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y lo acercó más a él.

- Dulces sueños. - le susurró Kurt en el oído.

- Siempre estás en mis sueños, y son dulces.

* * *

4:00 A.M martes.

El castaño se despertó con un jadeo y las molestas ropas pegadas a su piel. Sentía como el sudor le bajaba por la espalda. Se destapó y trató de calmar su respiración.

_Maldito sueño._

_Maldito Blaine._

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sexy? Enserio, debería ser un crimen lucir tan bien. El calor que emanaba del fuego a su derecha no servía de nada en calmarlo. Se sacó la remera y la dejó sobre el suelo, le echó una ojeada al morocho que parecía estar durmiendo muy profundamente, y luego al bulto en sus propios pantalones.

Podía ir corriendo al baño y encargarse de su problema con facilidad. La verdad con las imágenes que tenía de su sueño iba a ser muy fácil.

_"- O... _- dijo una parte de su cerebro, que extrañamente tenía la voz de Jeff. - _Blaine podría ayudarte."_

Sonrió para sí mismo, una sonrisa de perversidad de la que el rubio se sentiría orgulloso. Se sacó el jogging y lo pateó a los pies del colchón. Se subió a horcajadas sobre Blaine, que se removió dormido, algo incómodo por el repentino peso.

El castaño empezó a chuparle el cuello con lentitud, mordiendo juguetonamente, o succionando con fuerza. Sonrió cuando el morocho dejó salir un gemido entrecortado, abriendo ligeramente los ojos.

- ¿Kurt...qué diablos...? - se removió, aún más dormido que despierto. - ¿Qué estás haciendo? - logró articular.

- ¿Tú qué crees? - se apretó contra él para que sintiera su dureza.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos aún cerrados, y dirigió una de sus manos a la cadera de Kurt.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo ahogando un bostezo.

- Que me tomes otra vez.

El morocho abrió los ojos ligeramente.

- ¿Ahora? ¿Qué hora es? ¿No tienes escuela? Es muy temprano, y tengo sueño.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Te estoy pidiendo que me hagas el amor ¿y me decís que tienes sueño?

- Me gustaría estar lo suficientemente despierto al hacerte el amor, para poder recordar todo al día siguiente.- El castaño levantó las cejas, y se bajó de la cintura del otro. Blaine le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. - Mas tarde...- dijo antes de cerrar los ojos completamente.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que se hubo asegurado de que su respiración se pausaba otra vez.

Si Blaine quería estar despierto, lo iba a despertar. Se escabulló abajo de las sábanas y trató de aún no despertar al morocho al separarle las piernas, o al bajarle el bóxer. Empezó a repartirle besos por los muslos, subiendo su cabeza hasta el ombligo para lamérselo mientras sentía a Blaine moverse. Sonrió y pasó su lengua por el miembro del morocho, quien soltó un jadeo y alzó sus caderas involuntariamente.

Blaine abrió los ojos de sopetón al sentir la boca de Kurt chupándolo con mucho entusiasmo. Gimió y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del menor, pero se resbalaron por la sábana que la cubría. Clavó las uñas en el colchón, su mente no podía procesar nada claro.

- Ku-kurt... - jadeó con necesidad cuando el castaño empezó a bombearle la base de su miembro, mientras su lengua le acariciaba la punta. - tu boca...tu boca es...- casi lloró de placer cuando el menor succionó con fuerza. - muy caliente...

Pudo escuchar al chico reír quedamente. Con la casi necesitada mamada que le estaba dando el ojiazul iba a llegar muy pronto.

- Si...si...Kurt... - no podía dejar de repetir su nombre.

Tensó las piernas, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás esperando el orgasmo, pero lo único que sintió fue como los labios de Kurt se alejaban de él, y el menor se acostaba a su lado dándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué...? - apenas podía regular su respiración, y que su mente todavía se hallara semi dormida no ayudaba. - No me puedes dejar así. - casi le suplico. El castaño no contestó, pero el morocho podía jurar que estaba tratando de no reírse. - Kurt, no seas malo. Ahora terminas lo que empezaste.

- Mas tarde dulzura, ahora tengo sueño.

Blaine se quedó sin habla. Ese chico era un manipulador que sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

Se acercó a él y le mordió el cuello, haciendo que el castaño saltara, lo siguió mordiendo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba por la espalda desnuda de su novio, sonriendo al ver como se arqueaba antes su manos frías. Llegó hasta el comienzo del bóxer, y metió su mano dentro. El castaño se tensó ligeramente, pero Blaine podía ver como sonreía. Le acarició las nalgas lentamente, dejando que sus dedos apenas le rozaran la entrada en el recorrido. Podía sentir la respiración agitada de Kurt.

El menor volteó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Blaine estaba apoyado sobre su codo, y lo observó con una sonrisita, antes de bajar su rostro para besarlo.

- Recuérdame no decirte que no en el futuro. - le susurró.

El castaño soltó una risita.

- No te voy a dar una oportunidad para que lo hagas. - le besó la barbilla. - Déjame sentirte otra vez.

El castaño hizo ademán de acostarse de espaldas, pero Blaine lo detuvo.

- No. Esta vez quiero que me sientas más profundo. - se estiró hasta alcanzar el lubricante, que había quedado en el suelo. - Acuéstate boca abajo.

Kurt jadeó al escucharlo, pero obedeció. El morocho se deshizo completamente de su bóxer, y también del de Kurt. Posicionó sus piernas a cada lado de las rodillas del castaño, y le tomó la cadera con ambas manos, levantándola ligeramente. El menor jadeó notablemente al sentir la erección de Blaine sobre su trasero. El corazón le había empezado a martillear contra el pecho, y otra vez tenía ese nudo en el estómago, pero esta vez no era de nervios sino de expectación.

Blaine se mordió el labio, y se sintió endurecer más al ver a su novio en esa posición: aún con el pecho sobre el colchón, solo apenas levantando la cadera lo suficiente para dejar a la vista del mayor su muy tentadora entrada.

Esparció lubricante por sus dedos y empujo el primero en Kurt. El castaño tembló ante la intromisión a la cual se estaba acostumbrando. Empezó a moverlo con algo de fuerza, disfrutando de escuchar al menor jadear su nombre. Sin avisar introdujo un segundo dedo. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el pinchazo de dolor del principio, Blaine no despegaba sus ojos de la cara de este para ver si debía detenerse. En cuanto Kurt se empezó a empujar contra él siguió dilatándolo, mientras buscaba su próstata.

- ¡Ahí! - gritó Kurt. El morocho se sobresaltó ligeramente, y frunció el seño. - Otra vez... - le pidió con la respiración agitada.

Blaine sonrió, y empujo otra vez obteniendo un gemido ronco.

- Hazlo ahora... te quiero dentro mío.

Su erección pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras, dándole un tirón brusco. Blaine retiró sus dedos, y agarró el preservativo que tenía el castaño en las manos.

Por un momento la idea de preguntarle de donde rayos había sacado un condón le pasó por la mente, pero el castaño le gruñó que se apurara así que obedeció. Se puso el preservativo sobre su miembro y esparció más lubricante, antes de empujarse dentro de Kurt.

El castaño apretó la mandíbula al sentirlo deslizarse dentro de él. Dolía como la primera vez, pero necesitaba sentirlo cerca. Blaine terminó de entrar en una estocada, pegándole justo en su próstata.

- ¡Blaine! si...muévete...

El morocho lo agarró de las caderas y comenzó moviéndose lentamente, apenas saliendo, para que se ajustara a él. El castaño jadeaba audiblemente primero de dolor, siguiendo con la incomodidad, hasta empezar a aumentar sus jadeos a grititos de placer, empezó a moverse contra él tratando de obtener más. El morocho aceleró el ritmo, excitándose de forma inimaginable al escuchar como chocaban sus pieles. Kurt no lograba pensar con claridad, despegó su pecho del colchón y apoyó sus manos sobre este.

Blaine entró de manera brusca en él, dándole en ese punto que lo hacía ver estrellas. Ambos gimieron de placer. El morocho empezó repartirle besos por la espalda, con los ojos fuertemente apretados, enloquecido de éxtasis ante el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Kurt no podía mantener la cabeza alzada, y se limitaba a gemir cada vez que sentía como el mayor lo estocaba profundamente.

De vez en cuando sentía la lengua de Blaine sobre la piel sensible de sus moretones, pero lo que realmente lo excitó fue sentirlo morderle el cuello, bajando hasta su hombros, dejando toda un camino de marcas rojas en forma de medialuna. El mayor le acarició las caderas, subiendo por su espalda hasta enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos castaños. Lo tironeo hacia arriba, obligándolo a subir la cabeza, y unió sus bocas en un beso hambriento, y salvaje.

Su otra mano bajo hasta el miembro erecto del menor y lo empezó a acariciar al ritmo de las embestidas, que cada vez eran más bruscas y certeras. Kurt sentía que apenas podía respirar de tanto placer, el ojiverde lo estaba haciendo ver el cielo con sus estocadas.

El morocho despegó su pecho de la espalda de Kurt, y lo tomó por ambas manos de la cadera, empujándose contra su entrada. Kurt gimió con fuerza y se empujó contra él. Necesitaba venirse, pero tampoco quería que terminara.

- Blaine...más fuerte.

El morocho estaba a punto de desmayarse de placer. Su cadera chocaba contra la de Kurt a un ritmo enloquecedor. Estaba seguro que el castaño tendría moretones causados por sus dedos, pero en ese momento a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Sintió como el menor se tensaba, y salió de él completamente. Kurt le gruño, pero Blaine lo volteó quedando cara a cara, antes de volver a entrar en él.

- Quiero verte cuando te vengas.

Empezó a masturbarlo, y Kurt arqueo su espalda. Lo rodeo con las piernas, y se apretó más contra él. Sintió como el castaño volvía a tensarse y empezó a masturbarlo más rápido.

El orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar el nombre de Blaine. El mayor gimió al sentir el interior de Kurt apretarse dolorosamente contra él, y no pudo aguantar más. Se vino con el nombre de Kurt en los labios, y no dejó de moverse mientras le sucedían continuas descargas de placer en el cuerpo.

Colapso sobre el castaño, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. El castaño lo agarró por el rostro y lo besó con fuerza, haciendo que sus lenguas batallaran la una contra la otra.

Se quedaron quietos en esa posición hasta que sus respiraciones se hubieran calmado. El morocho salió con lentitud de su interior, sonriendo al ver al castaño cerrar los ojos. Se deshizo del condón y cayó exhausto sobre el colchón.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el preservativo? -preguntó.

- Shh... - se quejó el otro. - más tarde...ahora tengo sueño.

- Eres el peor. - dijo con una sonrisa. Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo atrajo hacia él.

- Y aún así me amas.

- Sí, aún así te amo.

* * *

8:00 A.M.

Blaine abrió los ojos y no vio más que oscuridad, tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que tenía la cara enterrada entre el cuello de Kurt y la almohada. Aspiró profundamente el olor a coco de la piel del menor. Sonrió y lo besó. El castaño se desperezó, llevando sus manos automáticamente al pelo de Blaine.

- Buenos días. – lo saludó.

Kurt le sonrió, y largo un largo bostezo en respuesta.

- ¿Tienes sueño ángel? – dijo con una sonrisita.

- Mmm…Mucho.

- Tal vez no tendrías tanto sueño si hubieses dormido anoche.

- Valió la pena.

Blaine rió y pasó una pierna por la cintura del castaño, apretándose contra su cuerpo. El menor abrió los ojos que se quedaron prendados en los avellana. El morocho le acarició el cuello mientras reía.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el menor.

- Tienes el cuello lleno de mordidas.

Kurt se llevó una mano a la piel y se la acarició.

- Tú tienes rasguños en los brazos.

Blaine estiró el brazo para verlo, y vio las líneas rosas que lo marcaban.

- Parece que me pelee con un gato.

- y a mí que me atacó un vampiro.

Blaine rodó los ojos y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Escondió el rostro otra vez en el cuello de Kurt, y lo abrazó por las costillas, acariciándole la espalda.

- ¿Qué me decías en el oído?

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Cuando estaba…dándote la espalda…

- Y yo te estaba dando….

- ¡Blaine! – le pegó en el brazo, con la cara sonrojada.

El morocho soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Me estabas susurrando al oído… - el morocho entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de hacer memoria. – en italiano…

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y frunció el seño casi al instante.

- No te estaba hablando en italiano. –dijo, pero sentía que su cara empezaba a tomar color.

- Apenas puedes recordar si me hablaste, yo estaba más despierto y me acuerdo de todo. Me estabas hablando en italiano. - Blaine se ruborizó y apartó la vista de sus ojos. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Cuando tiendo a excitarme…mucho…puede que empiece a hablar en otro idioma. – el castaño levantó las cejas. – No me mires como si estuviera loco. Cooper me escucho…tocarme cuando era chico y accidentalmente se me escapo el nombre de un chico que me gustaba. Créeme que tu hermano te escuche decir el nombre de un chico mientras te masturbas no es la mejor manera de decirle que eres gay. A partir de ese día, me obligue a hablar en italiano cada vez que lo hacía, solo por si alguien, mi padre sobre todo, me escuchaba.

Kurt se mordía el labio, y tenía la cara roja del esfuerzo para no reírse. El morocho se dio cuenta, y lo fulmino con la mirada. El menor no aguanto y se empezó a reír con ganas, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pudo parar hasta unos minutos después.

- Cooper…Cooper te escucho… - soltó una carcajada.

- Sí, no es el mejor recuerdo que digamos.

- Eres muy adorable…

- Lo sé, no puedo evitarlo.

El castaño rodó los ojos y lo besó.

Repentinamente se escuchó un gritó que los hizo saltar. Blaine tardo tres segundos en reconocer al rubio parado en el umbral de la puerta. Soltó un gruñido y los tapó bien a ambos.

Nick y Jeff estaban medio petrificados, sin dejar de mirarlos. Kurt se ruborizó notablemente y se apegó más contra Blaine, subiéndose la sábana hasta el pecho.

El morocho conto los diez segundos en que Jeff tardó en reaccionar, y abalanzarse sobre ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Blaine estaba seguro que el rubio era capaz de darle un pico, había pasado anteriormente cuando el chico se emocionaba más de la cuenta, así que le mandó una mirada suplicante a Nick.

El rubio abrazó a Kurt, quien todavía no salía del shock de estar denudo frente a los mejores amigos de su novio, solo cubierto por una sábana. En cuanto lo hubo soltado, Jeff fulminó a Blaine con la mirada, y le pegó en la cabeza.

- ¡Ay! - exclamó. - ¿y eso por qué?

- Por no avisarme que te habías acostado con Kurt.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tuvimos sexo? - pregunto el menor.

Jeff lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Tienes "Me acaban de follar" escrito en la frente con luces de neón.

Blaine intercambió una mirada con el castaño, que parecía completamente desorientado. El rubio parecía no parar de dar saltitos sobre la cama. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, y buscó su celular por alrededor.

- ¡Son las ocho y veinte! Voy a llegar tarde...

El rubio lo miró de arriba a abajo.

- Te recomendaría que te bañes antes de ir al colegio, y que te pongas algo en el cuello para tapar esas marcas. - se le iluminó la cara en una sonrisa. - mejor no te pongas nada, me encantaría ver la reacción de Chandler al verte. - se puso repentinamente serio. - espera ¿ustedes desde cuando se hablan? - Los fulmino a ambos con la mirada súbitamente molesto. - Empiecen a desembuchar o me las pagan.

Los dos se habían quedado en silencio.

- ¿Alguien te dijo que tienes tendencia a ser bipolar? - le pregunto Blaine.

Jeff rodó los ojos, y se quedó mirando a su amigo un segundo más de lo necesario. El morocho le sonrió, y con eso los dos supieron que no se guardaban ningún rencor por su pelea.

- ¿Se pueden ir un segundo así me cambio? - les pregunto Kurt.

El rubio lo miro de una manera que decía claramente "te mueves y eres hombre muerto."

- Luego te cuento todo. - El morocho lo miró con pánico, y el rubio sonrió con perversidad.

- ¿Todo? - pregunto, haciendo que Kurt se sonrojara.

- Todo. - prometió.

Jeff se puso en pie, agarró a Nick de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la sala.

- ¿Sabes que acabas de hacer un pacto con Jeff? No va a parar hasta sonsacarte todos los detalles.

El castaño se mordió el labio, mientras reía.

- Sí, ya me lo imagino...- se trato de poner en pie. - ¡Oh Mierda! - gritó con dolor.

Blaine se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

- ¿Que sucede?

Kurt lo miró con ojos llorosos, y la cara colorada.

- Mi trasero no está acostumbrado a tanto. - jadeo con dolor, apretó los ojos con fuerza y trató de normalizar la respiración.

El morocho sonrió y le acarició las nalgas con suavidad.

- Entonces habrá que acostumbrarlo.

Kurt le sonrió con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. El mayor acortó la distancia entre ambos, y lo besó con lujuria, quedando lentamente sobre su cuerpo. El castaño ya lo había rodeado con las piernas cuando los interrumpió un grito.

- ¡Va a llegar tarde!

Blaine gruño, y trató de no acogotar a Jeff por ser tan oportuno. Se puso en pie, y se calzó los bóxers, ayudo a levantarse al otro que no paraba de hacer muecas y dar pequeños saltitos a cada paso.

- Esta vez no fui tan dulce. - le susurró al oído con un poco de culpa.

- No es que me importó mucho en ese momento.

- De eso estoy seguro, no parabas de pedirme más.

Kurt lo empujó y Blaine trastabilló riendo. El castaño estaba completamente rojo.

- Me voy a bañar... - vio de reojo como Blaine lo seguía. - solo. - El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada. - Créeme en este estoy muy tentado en hacerte sentir cuanto me duele, y tener tu hermoso culito frente a mí no va a ayudar a que se me vayan las ganas de follarte, así que mejor ve a preparar el desayuno.

Le encajó un pico, y corrió al baño antes de que Blaine pudiera reaccionar. El mayor se quedó paralizado en medio de la sala como un idiota. Su mejor amigo se acercó a él y le pasó la mano por enfrente de la cara.

- Blaine deja de babear, estas haciendo un charco en la alfombra.

El morocho rodó los ojos, pero le mando una orden a su mandíbula para que se cerrara.

El castaño tardó unos diez minutos en salir del baño. Había sido el baño más corto que se había dado en su vida. Se había puesto el pantalón amarillo que tanto le gustaba a Blaine, una remera negra ceñida al cuerpo con los primeros botones desabrochados, sus botas negras, y un pañuelo oscuro que le tapaba el cuello, la mayor parte del collar, y lo más importante: las mordidas.

Entró a la cocina, y Nick le ofreció enseguida una taza de café. Jeff se sentó sobre las piernas de su novio, mientras untaba mermelada sobre una tostada. El morocho estaba de espaldas a él, haciendo un par de huevos revueltos.

- Lindos pantalones. - lo elogió el rubio.

Blaine se dio vuelta y fulminó los pantalones con la mirada, antes de subirlos hasta los ojos de Kurt.

- Te había dicho que no quería que fueras con esos pantalones al colegio.

Kurt levantó una ceja.

- ¿En qué quedamos ayer de decirme que no dulzura?

El mayor se puso como un tomate, y aparto los ojos con una sonrisita. Nick y Jeff intercambiaron una mirada, antes de mirar al castaño con expectación. El menor les sonrió en respuesta, y se sentó en la mesa.

- Okey, va a ser una historia muy interesante. - dijo el rubio con emoción.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

Sentían como lo zarandeaban ligeramente.

- Kurt, despierta. El profesor nos está llamando.

El castaño abrió los ojos con lentitud, y se removió incómodo en la butaca del auditorio.

- Está bien que escuchamos a Rachel cantar muy a menudo, pero no creo que tanto como para que te quedes dormido. - dijo Mercedes, ahogando una risita.

Rachel lo miraba furiosa, y el castaño solo se encogió de hombros.

- No dormí muy bien anoche.

- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? - le pregunto Puck con una sonrisita.

Kurt se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

- ¡Chicos! - los llamó Shue. -Presten atención. Necesitamos ensayar el número para las regionales, así que ¡al escenario!

Todos se pusieron en pie. El castaño puso cara de pánico, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva por parte de Chandler.

_Genial. _

Él apenas podía caminar, y ahora querían que baile.

Trató de no dar saltitos hasta el escenario pero los pinchazos no ayudaban a pasar desapercibido. Sentía el ojo de Chandler clavado en él. Se posiciono en su puesto, sobre el escenario, tenía a Mercedes adelante, y a Chandler al costado.

Shue empezó a dar indicaciones, mientras los demás las seguían. El castaño cerró los ojos, al sentir un ardor demasiado fuerte, y se mordió el labio.

La noche anterior no se había preocupado si Blaine era muy brusco o no, la verdad era que el morocho lo había desesperado por momentos cuando se negaba a hacerlo más rápido, y lo enloquecía con ese vaivén lento y seductor, así que sabía que no era culpa de Blaine. Y aunque si lo fuera, no se quejaba.

- ¿Kurt te sientes bien?

- Perfecto. - respondió con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo.

Chandler arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Y por qué estás haciendo esas muecas?

- ¿Que muecas?

- Parece que te doliera algo.

El castaño aparto la mirada, conteniendo una risita.

* * *

17:00 P.M.

Salieron al frío exterior. El castaño saludó a todos sus compañeros y comenzó a caminar junto a Chandler rumbo a la casa de Cooper.

- ¿Hoy vienes a lo de Cooper? – le preguntó el castaño.

Chandler asintió.

- ¿Qué sucedió luego de que te fuiste del baño ayer? – pregunto el rubio de la nada. - ¿hablaste con Blaine?

Kurt lo miró por unos instantes, tentado de contarle lo que había pasado.

- Sí, hablamos, y bueno…

- ¿Se arreglaron? - El castaño asintió, sonriendo. Chandler largó un suspiro, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. – ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?

El castaño se mordió el labio.

- Llegué a la casa y Blaine estaba durmiendo en la sala. Traté de despertarlo, porque se retorcía y no paraba de hacer muecas, en cuanto logré despertarlo él….- esbozó una leve sonrisa. – él me abrazó, y me dijo que me amaba. – El rubio sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo. – pero lo dijo medio dormido, y luego cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se disculpo…

El castaño se quedó callado, y Chandler arqueó las cejas instándole a que continuara. La cara de Kurt se fue tiñendo de escarlata, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

El rubio lo miró con el seño fruncido, empezando a atar cabos. Abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Ustedes...? ¿Los dos…? –balbuceó haciendo aspavientos con las manos. - ¡¿Te acostaste con él?!

- ¿Por qué no lo gritas más fuerte? Creo que los de noruega se lo perdieron.

El rubio hizo caso omiso a su comentario y siguió balbuceando incoherencias.

- ¿Cómo fue?

- ¡No te pienso contar nada! Ya tengo suficiente con contárselo a tu primo….

- ¿Le vas a contar a Jeff y a mí no? – hizo un puchero, pero el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Es diferente…

- ¡Oh, vamos Kurt! Prometo no hacer ningún comentario. –el castaño negó con la cabeza. - ¿Te dolió?

El ojiazul gruño. No podía creer que estaba manteniendo esa conversación con Chandler, dos semanas después de que el rubio le pidiera una oportunidad.

- Un poco. Al principio sí, pero Blaine fue muy dulce y me olvide rápido.

- Ahora entiendo por qué caminas raro.

- ¡No estoy caminando raro! – se cruzó de brazos, y se ruborizó furiosamente. Chandler se rió. – La segunda vez no dolió tanto mientras…lo hacíamos, pero luego…

- ¿La segunda vez? – exclamó el rubio. - ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?

- Dos. – Chandler abrió la boca, pero Kurt lo cortó. – Y eso es lo único que te pienso contar.

Lo besó en la mejilla y corrió la cuadra y media que lo separaba de la casa de Cooper.

En cuando hubo entrado dejó el morral y su sobretodo sobre el sillón, y fue directamente a la cocina. Nick y Jeff estaban comiéndose mutuamente sobre una silla, mientras Blaine leía algo en la notbook, como si sus amigos no se estuvieras casi follando al lado suyo.

El ojiazul sonrió al ver la escena. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esas pequeñas cosas con los Warblers.

El morocho levantó la vista, y le sonrió.

- Hola amor.

El castaño se acercó a él y le dio un pico, antes de hacerse lugar sobre sus piernas.

- Hermoso paisaje.

La pareja al lado de ellos dejó de besarse.

- Lo sé, soy irresistible. – el rubio le sonrió, y Kurt soltó una risita, mientras Blaine rodaba los ojos. – Me debes una buena historia Hummel, no creas que me olvidé.

- Tu primo me acaba de interrogar, dame cinco minutos de descanso.

- ¿Chandler? – preguntó Blaine con una expresión extraña.

- Sí. Parecía bastante contento ahora que lo pienso.

El morocho sonrió, pasando las manos por su cintura, mientras Jeff levantaba las cejas.

- Por favor no me digas que te esta empezando a caer bien esa imitación de persona.

- ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes para que se lleven tan mal? – quiso saber Kurt.

- No nos llevamos mal. Solo no soporto que el respire el mismo aire que yo.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, mientras los dos morochos reían.

- Thad y Wes vienen en un rato. – informó Nick, tras leer un mensaje en su celular.

- También Santana, Cooper y Chandler. – agregó el ojiazul.

- ¿Qué tal si cocinas tus pizzas? – pidió el rubio a Blaine. – Tengo hambre, y Kurt me tiene que contar lo que pasó, así que va a estar ocupado.

- Bien. – aceptó el mayor.

El rubio sonrió, y agarró a su novio de la mano, luego tironeó al castaño para que se levantara y los arrastró escaleras arriba.

Blaine se puso a preparar todo para la noche. De vez en cuando escuchaba las risas de los tres arriba, o los grititos de Jeff.

Había hablado con el rubio luego de que Kurt se marchara al colegio. Él se había disculpado por haber sido tan brusco, y tan poco comprensivo, pero Blaine le había dicho que no había nada que perdonar. Y era la verdad. Si en algún momento había estado enojado con su mejor amigo, toda molestia había desaparecido minutos después. Por más que quisiera no podía enojarse con él.

Luego de meter la segunda pizza en el horno, y sacar la primera, fue escaleras arriba a avisarles que bajaran a comer.

Se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió ligeramente. El castaño estaba acostado de espaldas a él, se había sacado la remera y se había puesto unos pantalones cortos, que le quedaban por arriba de la rodilla. Estaba recostado boca abajo con el peso recargado sobre sus codos, mientras hablaba con los tórtolos que estaban sentados sobre las almohadas.

- ¿Qué fue lo primero que se te vino a la mente luego de despertar?

- Cuando dices lo primero te refieres a….

- A ¿Qué si te lo imaginaste chupándotela o dentro tuyo?

El castaño se ruborizó.

- En realidad, en mi mente, yo estaba adentro de él.

El morocho jadeo y su entrepierna sufrió un tirón brusco.

"…_yo estaba adentro de él."_

_Él estaba adentro mío._

- ¿Ya están las pizzas? – preguntó Nick, sacándolo del transe.

El morocho se limitó a asentir. Ambos chicos largaron una exclamación de satisfacción y bajaron la escalera a toda prisa. El castaño hizo un ademán de levantarse pero Blaine fue más rápido y se sentó sobre sus muslos.

- Ah, no. Ahora no te me vas a escapar. Vas a tener que arreglar lo que causaste. – dijo al tiempo que le repartí besos por toda la espalda desnuda.

- ¿Qué causé?

- Que el pequeño Blaine se despertara.

- Eso no tiene nada de pequeño. – dijo sin pensar.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, antes de que el morocho estallara en carcajadas. Kurt rodó los ojos, y se relajó ante los mimos del mayor, quien dejaba que su boca le acariciara la espalda con dulzura, yendo más abajo, hasta alcanzar la línea del pantalón.

Con una sonrisa de maldad, le levantó una de las piernas del pantalón, hasta dejar al descubierto el muslo pálido. Sin poder resistir la tentación, se agachó sobre esté y le clavó los dientes.

Kurt soltó un grito, y se despegó del otro, mientras este reía. El castaño lo empujó, mientras le pegaba con el dorso de la mano.

- ¡Me dolió! – se quejó.

Blaine no paraba de reír. El castaño se sentó sobre él sin dejar de intentar pegarle.

- Fue muy tentador… - dijo entre risas, esquivando los golpes de su novio.

- Me las vas a pagar ¡Me va a quedar una marca! – le exclamó. No podía evitar sonreír.

- Amo marcar tu piel, es muy fácil.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada. Le agarró las manos y las puso sobre las almohadas, sosteniéndole ambas con una mano. El morocho rodeo la cintura de Kurt con las piernas, y por un momento la idea de ser el pasivo le atrajo enormemente. El castaño se quedó quieto, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de agacharse y besarlo.

- ¡Dejen de follar y bajen a comer! – les gritó Jeff desde las escaleras.

Kurt soltó una risita y se separó de él. Bajaron las escaleras, y el morocho miraba con la ceja alzada los pequeños saltitos del otro.

- ¿todavía te duele?

- Es soportable, pero sí.

Blaine se puso de espaldas frente a él, y se agachó ligeramente. Kurt lo miró extrañado, hasta que cayó en lo que intentaba hacer el otro. Sonrió y se subió a su espalda. El ojiverde posó sus manos sobre su trasero para sostenerlo mejor, mientras el menor le rodeaba el cuello, y se apegaba a él.

Entraron en la cocina riendo. Jeff y Nick sonrieron cuando los vieron, y Wes y Thad, que habían aparecido de la nada, los miraron con los ojos como platos y la mejor cara de desconcierto total.

El castaño bajó de su espalda, y se fue a sentar pero Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Thad tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y Wes el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Qué nos perdimos? – pregunto Thad.

Kurt abrió la boca para explicar todo otra vez, pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

- Te lo resumo: Se dijeron que se aman y follaron. Dos veces.

Thad miró con los ojos como platos a ambos. Kurt se encogió de hombros, y les sonrió. Blaine fulminó a Jeff con la mirada.

- Que delicado. - Dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

22:00. P.M.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió otra vez, y dejó pasar a Cooper y Sam.

Santana, que había llegado hace unas tres horas de las regionales, se levantó a saludar a su padre. El castaño seguía sentado sobre las piernas de Blaine, hablando con Chandler, mientras Blaine se concentraba en mordisquearle el cuello, sin importarle que el rubio estuviera enfrente. El resto de los Warblers había empezado a jugar al truco sobre la mesa.

Cooper clavó sus ojos en Blaine y Kurt, con cara de desconcierto. Santana le susurro algo al oído, que hizo al mayor de los Anderson sonreír. A su lado Sam también tenía la vista clavada en la pareja y parecía ligeramente molesto.

- ¡Sam! - lo saludo Blaine separando su boca del cuello de kurt por un minuto. – ¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Thad y Kurt lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el morocho no se dio por enterado. Sam largó un largo suspiro.

- Me acaban de llamar, mi apartamento y varios pisos más están completamente inundados por un escape en una de las tuberías. Así que tendré que irme a algún motel.

Antes de que a Blaine se le ocurriera invitarlo a dormir en la casa de Cooper, habló Kurt.

- Thad tiene el apartamento libre.

- ¿eh? – dijo el aludido. El castaño lo pateo por debajo de la mesa. – ¡Oh! Sí, tengo espacio si quieres… - se calló al ver como Sam le rehuía la mirada.

Kurt se mordió el labio. Sam sabía que le gustaba a Thad. Es más el morocho le había dicho en el parque que Sam lo había rechazado.

Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo por unos minutos.

- Creo…creo que me voy yendo. – dijo Thad, que parecía algo deprimido. – es tarde.

El castaño tomó una decisión, se puso en pie, obteniendo una protesta por parte de Blaine, se acercó a Sam, mientras los demás seguían con lo suyo.

- ¿Te puedo hablar un segundo?

El rubio frunció el seño, pero asintió y lo acompañó hasta la sala.

- Sé que sientes algo por Blaine. – dijo sin ningún preámbulo. – y siento mucho si te duele verme con él. Y también sé que Thad realmente te quiere. Mucho.

El rubio bajó la mirada y se sentó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- Me gusta Blaine desde hace un tiempo. – admitió. – Pero contigo está contento. Y prefiero que este feliz con una persona a la cual él realmente quiere.

Kurt lo miró por unos instantes.

- ¿Sabes? Eso es exactamente lo mismo que estaba haciendo Thad contigo.

Sin más se marchó de vuelta a la cocina. Thad lo miró inquisitivamente, pero el castaño se limitó a sentarse sobre Blaine, que extrañamente para todos estaba hablando animadamente con Chandler.

Minutos después Sam volvió a la cocina, y se acercó a Thad. Kurt pudo escuchar cómo le decía que si no tenía problemas, le gustaría quedarse en su casa. Vio como Thad se ruborizaba, pero asentía con entusiasmo. Le sonrió y Thad lo miró con cara de agradecimiento.

* * *

24:00 P.M.

Blaine acompañó a los Warblers y a Chandler hasta la entrada de la casa. Los chicos lo saludaron y fueron entrando al auto de Jeff. Chandler lo saludó con una media sonrisa, pero antes de poder dar un paso fuera de la casa se vio atrapado por los brazos de Blaine.

El rubio se paralizó, pero eso no hizo que Blaine dejara de abrasarlo. En cuanto se separó, el morocho se rio de la cara de estupefacción del menor.

- Kurt me contó que le dijiste todo, aunque yo te dije que no abrieras la boca. Sé que debió de ser difícil decirle todo sabiendo que lo más probable era que Kurt me perdonara, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo.

El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreírle con ligereza.

- Lo único que quiero es que Kurt esté bien. Es mi amigo sobre toda las cosas, y quiero verlo feliz. Tú realmente lo amas, y él te ama a ti. No veo por qué no tendrían que estar juntos.

Blaine sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

- Tal vez tendríamos que comenzar de nuevo nosotros también. Una tregua, así Kurt podrá tenernos a ambos, sin que nos tratemos de asesinar a su espalda.

El rubio rió, y asintió en conformidad. Dio unos pasos, pero se lo pensó mejor y se volvió hacia Blaine.

- ¿Le pedirías a Kurt si tiene el número de teléfono de Jeremiah?

Blaine levantó las cejas.

- No pierdes el tiempo ¿No?

Chandler se ruborizó y caminó hasta el auto.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía y se dirigió a la cocina. Santana ya se había ido a acostar y solo quedaban Kurt y Cooper. El castaño estaba lavando los vasos, mientras Cooper veía algo en la notbook. Blaine se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó por la espalda, descansando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Kurt sonrió y largó un bostezo. En cuanto terminó de secar y guardar todo, se volteó y pasó sus manos por el cuello del mayor.

- Voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño.

El morocho soltó una risita, y lo besó.

- Yo iré en un rato. – el menor asintió, pero antes de que se fuera Blaine lo retuvo. – Acuéstate en mi cama.

Kurt asintió, y se marchó escaleras arriba.

Blaine se sentó a un lado de su hermano, y le alcanzó una cerveza.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. – Estas como ido.

El mayor de los Anderson soltó un suspiro, y cerró la computadora.

- Necesito tu consejo. – Blaine asintió con el seño fruncido. – Bien…bueno, yo…conocí a alguien. Una de las vestuaristas del canal.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto el morocho que parecía contento con la noticia.

- Holly. – Cooper clavó sus ojos en Blaine, que de inmediato comprendió el problema.

- Estas preocupado por lo que pueda pensar Santana ¿verdad?

Su hermano asintió. La madre de Santana había muerto en un accidente de auto, cuando Cooper y Katie volvían de una cena con unos amigos. Blaine se había quedado cuidando a Santana que solo tenía ocho meses.

- ¿Hace cuanto que están saliendo?

- Unos dos meses.

- ¿Y crees que podría llegar a algo más?

- Eso espero, en verdad me importa.

Blaine se puso en pie, desperezándose como un gato. Apoyó una mano en su hombro.

- Entonces arriésgate. Estoy seguro de que Santana lo comprenderá.

Cooper le sonrió. El morocho se dirigió escaleras arriba. En cuanto entró en la habitación sonrió al ver al castaño completamente dormido, todo despatarrado sobre la cama.

El morocho se sacó el jean, y la remera y se hizo un lugarcito a su lado, con la mitad del torso apoyado sobre su pecho lampiño, y la cabeza descansando en su hombro. Kurt lo rodeó con los brazos automáticamente, sacándole una sonrisa al mayor.

Se concentró en la pausada respiración del chico. En verdad lo amaba, no había nada de él que no adorara, desde su seño fruncido, hasta sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. No sabía cómo había podido sobrevivir sin él esas dos semanas. Y ahora que se habían unido en una sola persona, no había forma de que lo abandonara.

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Miércoles.

El morocho se revolvió por las sábanas, estiró una mano y no encontró a su novio por ningún lado. Levantó la cabeza y escudriñó la habitación con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Kurt? – lo llamó.

Escuchó un gemido de molestia desde el baño. Se puso en pie y se dirigió allí. En cuanto abrió la puerta, lo recibió una imagen que no le agradó.

Kurt estaba con los ojos cerrados, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, abrazándose el estómago con un brazo, mientras con el otro se mantenía fuertemente sujeto en el lavamanos. Se le veían los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el mármol.

- ¿qué sucede ángel? – el morocho se acercó a él y le acarició el rostro.

El castaño abrió los ojos, y trató de sonreírle.

- Me duele el estómago. Pero es normal, no te preocupes.

- ¿Normal?

- Sí, empezó hace varios años. Mi padre me llevó al médico porque al principio no me podía ni levantar de la cama por el dolor.

- ¿y de qué es?

- No lo sé. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – No encontraron nada por lo que se trate. Hay una posibilidad de que sea el indicio de una enfermedad importante. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, empezando a desesperarse. Kurt lo besó para que se tranquilizara. – No te preocupes, hasta ahora los exámenes dicen que estoy perfectamente sano.

Blaine asintió pero no se le fue la preocupación.

- Creo que es mejor que no vayas hoy al colegio.

Kurt asintió. Blaine le rodeo la cintura y lo llevó hasta la cama. Lo acostó, posicionándose a su lado. El castaño apretó las sábanas y tomó un trago de aire de forma brusca.

- Las primeras horas son peores, pero luego se me pasa.

El mayor le acarició el estómago, se agachó y le dio un beso en el ombligo. Kurt soltó una risita.

- Ahora te va a doler menos.

- Eres una dulzura.

Blaine esbozo una sonrisa ladeada, y apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano, soportando su peso con el codo. El ojiazul cerró los ojos, y se relajó ante las carisias en su estómago.

Estuvieron así por un rato, en silencio, hasta que el castaño medio dormido volvió a hablar.

- Nunca en toda mi vida desee tanto como en este momento ser mujer.

Blaine frunció el seño.

- ¿Por qué? Eres perfecto. – Kurt sonrió.

- Porque nada me haría más feliz que lo que estuvieras acariciando ahora sea nuestro hijo y no solo mi estómago.

Los ojos de Blaine se detuvieron en su mano sobre la piel blanca, sentía como la garganta se le había cerrado en un nudo, y las lágrimas le quemaban las retinas. La respiración de Kurt se volvió más pausada, y su cuerpo se relajó por completo.

- Y a mí nada me haría más feliz que ser su padre.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Jueves.

El castaño se desperezó. Tanteo a su alrededor y abrió los ojos al no encontrar a nadie a su lado. Luego abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación.

Ese día al mediodía se había ido a su casa otra vez, ya que su padre había regresado junto con Carole de lo de su tía.

Su estómago gruñó de hambre. Aún sentía molestias desde el día anterior, pero ahora eran más soportables. Se levantó y se metió directamente al baño. Sentir el agua cayendo por su piel lo relajo y terminó por despertarlo. En cuanto salió hizo su rutina de cuidado de la piel, y agarró los primero bóxers que encontró. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran los que Blaine se había dejado en su casa la primera vez que se habían tocado. Se puso los bóxers negros con "besos" rojos, le quedaba algo grande, y era apenas sostenido por la cadera, dejando ver los huesos de esta.

Subió hasta la cocina, saludó a su padre, que se hallaba revisando unos papeles del taller.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto.

- Mejor. – dijo el castaño.

Burt levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron enseguida en el cuello de su hijo, que presentaba una cadena de mordidas desde el comienzo de su oreja hasta el hombro. El castaño no pareció darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba su padre, y le dio la espalda, poniéndose a hacer unas tostadas, dejándole ver como unos moretones rojos, que parecían ser de dedos, le marcaban la piel blanca que no era tapada por el bóxer.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo, y se obligó a apartar todos los pensamientos de su mente. No debía meterse en la vida privada de su hijo.

Kurt se estiró para poder alcanzar un plato que estaba sobre la alacena, haciendo que el bóxer se le levantara con el movimiento.

Burt tragó duro al ver la mordida roja sobre la piel blanca del muslo.

En ese momento el teléfono de la sala sonó, haciendo que apartara la mirada de allí. Se puso en pie y fue a atender. Levantó el auricular.

- ¿Hola?

- Alguien mayor está usando a tu hijo como objeto sexual…cuidado.

Y cortaron.


	18. Chapter 18

**¡Hola a Todos! Ayer me avisaron que hoy la profesora faltaba, así que me libré de uno de los exámenes. Por lo tanto pude escribir y terminar el capitulo antes de lo esperado. **

**Como simepre, agradezco todos los comentarios y favoritos.**

**Sin más que decir: El cap.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18: Coraje.**

"_- Alguien mayor está usando a tu hijo como objeto sexual…cuidado." _

Y cortaron.

Burt se quedó con el auricular descolgado, pegado al oído por varios minutos, sin reaccionar. Lentamente fue bajando el teléfono, hasta colgarlo nuevamente. Volvió a la cocina con la mirada perdida.

Su hijo estaba tarareando una canción por lo bajo, mientras se hacía un tostado. Los ojos de Burt volvieron a recorrerle las mordidas, y las marcas, pero ahora fijándose también en algunos moretones que le decoraban la espalda. Estos apenas se notaban, muchos tenían un color amarillo desgastado, pero estaban allí, presentes y atormentantes.

No quiso ni pensar que las mordidas estuvieran relacionadas con los moretones. Se sentó en la mesa aún sin poder creer lo que ese desconocido le había dicho. Era una voz masculina, de eso estaba seguro.

Tal vez era solo alguien queriendo gastar una broma pesada al primer número que encontrara. Pero algo en su interior decía que no. Y había algo peor en todo esto.

Su estómago se revolvió con asco.

- ¿Quien era pa? – la voz de su hijo le llegó de lejos.

Levantó la vista, y lo vio sonriente, más contento de los días anteriores a que él se vaya. Tal vez no era nada, tal vez se estaba imaginando todo.

- Número equivocado.

* * *

Sebastian cortó con una sonrisita en la cara. Cooper había estado hablando con Sam acerca de que su hermano estaba mejor ahora que había vuelto con Kurt, y Sebastian los había escuchado.

No le importaba Blaine en lo más mínimo, y tampoco quería una relación con el chico. Pero algo que no soportaba era que le ganaran, y no iba a permitir que la princesita se lo pasara bien. El tema ya no era por el morocho, ahora era simple venganza.

Kurt le había robado a su amante, y se había encargado de que el estúpido de Jeremiah se fijara en el primo de Jeff. Tenía bien claro que podría conseguirse a cualquier otro con solo chasquear los dedos, pero ese adolescente se las iba a pagar primero.

* * *

14:00 P.M Domingo.

Blaine estaba repantigado sobre el sofá de Cooper, cuando sonó su celular. Atendió tratando de ignorar a sus amigos que se comían sobre el sofá de enfrente.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola señor Anderson, le quería informar que el departamento ya está listo para que usted se mude.

Blaine se sentó con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Muchas gracias por avisar. Más tarde empezare a llevar todo.

- Perfecto, lo espero. Adiós

El morocho lo saludo, y cortó. Les tiró un almohadón a los otros para que le prestaran atención.

- ¿Me ayudan a mudar mis cosas al departamento?

Nick asintió, y Jeff se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

- Creo que voy a tener que modificar el Reglamento Warbler.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No te atrevas.

Nick soltó una risita y abrazó a su novio por la cintura.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, poniéndose en pie.

Blaine cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez tratando de no acogotar a su amigo.

- Lo más pronto posible. – dijo al fin.

- Genial, así vamos a tener tiempo para elegir el mejor lugar ¿no Nick?

Blaine se levantó de un saltó, y corrió a Jeff, que se desternillaba de la risa.

* * *

15:00 P.M Sábado.

Por fin después de una semana habían trasladado todas las cosas hacía al departamento. Blaine había tenido que comprar una nueva cama, y de a poco iba a ir encargándose del resto del mobiliario, ya que todo lo que tenía antes había quedado en la casa anterior. Pero lo que más importaba en ese momento era la cama, a la cual Jeff había intentado arrastrar a Nick más de cinco veces en una hora.

- ¡Jeff! – le gritó.

Todos rieron. El rubio volvió a acomodar los libros de Blaine en el estante, no sin antes fulminar a su amigo con la mirada, y pedirle ayuda a Kurt silenciosamente.

El castaño le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Wes estaba instalando la televisión nueva, y Thad se encargaba de pintar la pared, junto con Blaine, mientras Kurt rellenaba la heladera.

El departamento era espacioso, acogedor y perfectamente iluminado. El morocho había tenido mucha suerte en encontrarlo. La parte que más le gustaba a Kurt eran las dos grandes ventanas, una al lado de la otra, que daban al exterior, que aunque estaba algo nublado hacía un hermoso paisaje.

El castaño se acercó a Thad y le alcanzó una bebida, tomando él el pincel.

- Dime, ¿Qué sucedió con Sam? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El rostro de Thad se iluminó rápidamente en una sonrisa.

**-Flashback-**

Entraron en el departamento del morocho en silencio.

- Siéntete como en tu casa. – le dijo Thad sonriendo.

Sam le devolvió el gesto, haciendo que el morocho se ruborizara y apartara la vista. Lo llevó por las habitaciones, mostrándole donde estaba cada cosa.

Mientras esperaba que el rubio se instalara, se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar. A los pocos minutos apareció Sam, con una expresión extraña.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Una vecina mía me mandó un mensaje. Dice que los departamentos no van a poder usarse hasta dentro de tres semanas, más o menos.

El morocho sintió la repentina necesidad de empezar a dar saltitos por todo el lugar, pero logró contenerse.

- Oh, qué mal… pero no te preocupes, puedes quedarse aquí si quieres, no tengo problema.

El rubio vaciló por unos instantes, en los que al morocho se le retorció el estómago.

- Si no estorbo, me gustaría.

Thad contuvo un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió. Pasaron una hora viendo la tele, hablando de nada en particular. El morocho se regañaba mentalmente cada vez que se lo quedaba observando como un estúpido.

Blaine lo estaba contagiando. ¿Dónde había quedado el Thad ligón al que no le importaba con quien se acostaba? Desapareció en cuanto se encontró con Sam.

El rubio soltó un bostezo, y Thad volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Quieres acostarte? – se puso bordó- ¡Dormir! Me refiero a si quieres dormir… - Parecía un adolescente enamorado.

Sam asintió.

- Ve a la cama. – _Bien Thad, eso sonó horrible._

El rubio frunció el seño y lo miró por unos instantes.

- ¿y dónde vas a dormir vos?

- En el sillón.

Sam bajó la vista al sillón. No era lo más cómodo del mundo para dormir.

- Debería ser yo el que duerma en el sillón. Es tu casa.

Thad se encogió de hombros.

- No te preocupes, sobreviviré.

El rubio se levantó aún no muy convencido.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Ve o te arrastro yo.

Sam se fue al baño a cambiarse, y Thad agarró un par de mantas. Se acostó en el sillón, que era la misma muerte y trató de acomodarse lo mejor que pudo.

No sabía cómo Blaine había podido dormir ahí la última vez. Seguramente estaba tan ocupado llorando por Kurt, que no se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que era. Cerró los ojos y cuando estaba punto de quedarse dormido, sintió como lo llamaban.

- Hey, Thad.- Abrió los ojos y sintió como la habitación subía varios grados. Sam tenía puesto solo la parte de debajo de un piyama, dejando ver su torso perfecto. El rubio se dio cuenta del sonrojo del morocho y sonrió algo avergonzado. – en verdad no tienes que dormir aquí, ven conmigo a la cama.

Una parte del cerebro de Thad trató de oponerse a la petición, pero la otra parte solo se pudo concentrar en lo hermoso que habían sonado esas palabras en esa situación. Se levantó medio dormido, y camino junto con el rubio hasta la habitación. Se metió en la cama, lo más alejado del chico como fuera posible. No confiaba en las reacciones de su cuerpo.

El rubio se acostó, mirándolo. Se quedan en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Thad le preguntó sobre el viaje, y se pusieron a hablar de trivialidades.

Luego de una hora riéndose de las anécdotas de Thad, contando como habían llegado a las Vegas cuando estaban buscando a Blaine, se quedaron en silencio.

Sam se había acercado más a él. Los dos tenían el peso recargado sobre uno de sus hombros. El morocho bajó la mirada hacía las sábanas, empezando a juguetear con ellas, mientras Sam lo miraba.

- ¿Lo que me dijiste era verdad? – preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – levantó la mirada.

- Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba ¿era verdad?

Thad lo mira fijamente, se mordió el labio con fuerza y asintió.

- Sí, es verdad. En verdad te quiero, y mucho.- El rubio se ruborizó, y bajó la mirada. – Sé que te gusta Blaine, y lo entiendo perfectamente. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, no importa si no es conmigo.

Inmediatamente el rubio recordó las palabras de Kurt.

"_Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo Thad contigo."_

- Blaine parece estar muy feliz con Kurt. – Thad asintió. – Tal vez sea hora de superarlo.

El estómago del morocho se revolvió, y trató de contener una sonrisa, pero sus ánimos bajaron al ver a Sam tan desanimado.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

Sam asintió, algo distraído. En cuanto puso el dvd, volvió a la cama y se quedaron en silencio, ninguno de los dos prestándole verdadera atención a la tele.

A la mitad de la película Sam empezó a adormilarse. Thad se lo quedó mirando, sin importarle si el rubio se daba cuenta o no.

- Te prometo que voy a tratar de superar a Blaine. – le susurró entre dormido.

El morocho no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Se quedó mirando como el pecho del otro subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Quería pasar los dedos por esos cabellos rubios, marcar el cuello, y sobre todas las cosas ver esos gruesos labios rojos.

Sin pensar se inclinó sobre él, y unió sus bocas delicadamente, acunando la mejilla del otro con la mano. En cuanto se separó, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acostó de espaldas a él. A los minutos se quedó dormido.

Sam abrió los ojos, y los clavó en la espalda de su amigo. Se acercó más a él, y le pasó un brazo por la cadera, antes de quedarse dormido él también.

**-Fin Flashback-**

Kurt tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿y? ¿Qué más?

Thad se encogió de hombros, también sonriendo.

- Nada, no sucedió mucho más que eso. Aunque tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no meterme a la ducha con él.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Thad le arrebató el pincel de las manos, y se puso a pintar la pared. Kurt se dio vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Jeff, se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

- Donde sea menos en la cama. – le susurró.

- A Blaine no le va a importar que haya manchas raras. – contestó, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

- No es por eso, es porque la quiero estrenar yo.

El rubio rió silenciosamente, y asintió. Kurt se acercó a Blaine, que estaba colocando las cortinas, y de vez en cuando le mandaba miradas fulminantes a su amigo.

El castaño lo abrazó por la espalda, descansando su rostro en el hombro. Blaine sonrió y se apretó más contra él.

- ¿Qué te parece el lugar?

- Hermoso, como su dueño. – Blaine le sonrió con cariño. - ¿Hoy puedo quedarme a dormir? – preguntó, mientras repartía besos por la piel de su cuello.

- ¿No le tendrías que preguntar eso a tu padre?

- Tengo diecisiete no hace falta que especifique donde voy.

- Sabes que te puedes quedar, no hace falta que preguntes.

El morocho tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de los besos de Kurt, quien vio de reojo como Jeff arrastraba a Nick al baño. Se escuchó un ruido extraño, que hizo ruborizar al castaño. Blaine levanto la cabeza y escaneo la sala con el seño fruncido. Thad y Wes se desternillaban de risa, y Kurt no tardó en unirse a ellos. Blaine fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

- Traidor.

El castaño depositó un beso sobre sus labios, sin dejar de reírse.

* * *

20:00 P.M.

Los Warblers se habían ido hace una hora. Jeff y Nick le dijeron que el baño era bastante cómodo, haciendo que Blaine los corriera hasta la puerta.

El castaño estaba sentado en el suelo con varias muestras de colores esparcidos frente a él. Si le preguntaran a Blaine diría que todos eran rojos, hasta lo había dicho en voz alta, y recibió un:

"- ¿y te haces llamar gay?" de Jeff, y una mirada fulminante de Kurt, así que se cayó la boca y dejó que el menor eligiera.

Cerró las ventanas de golpe, al ver como empezaba a lloviznar en el exterior. Odiaba ese nudo en el estómago que se le formaba cada vez que había tormenta. Aún recordaba como Cooper lo cargaba cuando se la pasaba la mitad del invierno encerrado en la casa, sin salir al exterior a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y sonrió. Se sentía en casa. Cuando su padre le había dejado la residencia esa se había acostumbrado a vivir allí, pero le faltaba algo. Luego en lo de Cooper sentía que estaba invadiendo espacio, pero finalmente sentía que había encontrado un buen lugar para vivir.

Thad lo había ayudado a pintar las paredes de un blanco acogedor, aunque si le preguntabas a Kurt iba a insistir que era blanco perla y no solo blanco, vaya a saber uno dónde estaba la diferencia. El suelo era de madera oscura, y no tenía ningún otro mueble más que dos grades estanterías de maderas repletas de libros, el televisor entre ellas y un par de banquetas en la barra de la cocina, y por supuesto su adorada guitarra. Las dos grandes ventanas estaban medianamente tapadas por las cortinas color escarlata, con filigranas doradas.

Pero claramente la mejor parte de todo era el chico que parecía estar tentándolo a propósito dejando que la remera negra se le pegara al cuerpo, y destacara el pálido cuello de porcelana.

El morocho se acercó, y se sentó a su lado. Kurt lo miró de reojo, antes de acercarse y hacerse un espacio entre sus piernas. Blaine lo abrazó automáticamente, mientras el menor seguía revisando las muestras de colores.

- ¿Qué piensas? ¿Cual quedaría mejor en la habitación?

- Ambos son rojos.

Kurt se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco.

- No son rojos, este es borgoña. – dijo, mientras agitaba uno de los papelitos. - y este es burdeos.

Blaine miró ambas muestras, y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

- Definitivamente el burdeos, lo que significa que vas a tener que comprar un acolchado blanco.

El morocho hizo un ruidito de aceptación con la garganta, concentrándose en el cuello del otro. El castaño soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se recostó contra él, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. No se movieron hasta que el estómago de ambos empezó a gruñir, y la espalda de Blaine a doler.

Kurt se dispuso a hacer la cena.

- ¿No te preguntó tu padre donde te ibas a quedar? – pregunto Blaine, mientras Kurt cocinaba.

- Le dije con un amigo. Creo que piensa que es Chandler. La verdad es que se anda comportando extraño últimamente, me mira como si me fuera a convertir en un globo de un momento para otro.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo estás del estómago?

- Bien, ya no me duele más.

El morocho se quedó observando la espalda del castaño en silencio. Aún resonaban en su mente las palaras que le había dicho. Esperaba que no sea nada grave, solo algo pasajero, no sería capaz de perder a Kurt para siempre.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos. Se dirigió al baño, y se duchó rápidamente. Salió del baño solo con una toalla atada a la cintura. El castaño estaba sirviendo dos raciones de pastel de papa en los platos. Blaine se sentó en una de las banquetas y sonrió con hambre.

- Me podría acostumbrar a que me cocinaras.

Kurt lo miró de pies a cabeza con una ceja alzada.

- y yo me podría acostumbrar a verte semidesnudo más seguido.

El morocho se desató la toalla, dejando uno de sus muslos al descubierto, mientras que la tela tapaba su miembro y la otra pierna.

- Tú haces la cena, yo tengo el postre.

Kurt tenía clavados los ojos en la toalla, tratando de pulverizarla mentalmente. Blaine soltó una carcajada, que hizo que el menor levantara la vista, y empezara a comer con más rapidez de la necesaria. La cena transcurrió en un silencio lleno de miradas lujuriosas y provocaciones.

El morocho se estiró con cansancio. Hacía media hora que tenía una semi erección, y los movimientos de los labios de Kurt no estaban ayudando a mitigarla. Le sonrió con picardía, se inclinó y lo beso levemente. Se agarró la toalla y bajó de la banqueta yendo directamente hacia las escaleras que daban al entrepiso, donde estaba su habitación. Sentía la mirada de Kurt sobre su espalda.

Subió cuatro escalones antes de dejar caer la tela y mandarle una mirada de deseo a Kurt. El ojiazul casi saltó de la banqueta y se precipito escaleras arriba.

Blaine cayó de espaldas a la cama con una sonrisa en los labios. El castaño se apresuro a sacarse la ropa que tenía puesta, y sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se miraron fijamente, calmando sus respiraciones. El morocho se sentó, y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos.

- Te amo.

Kurt acortó la distancia entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un beso suave, lento, lleno de pasión y deseo.

- Yo también.

Escuchaban como la lluvia caía de lejos de forma estrepitosa. Blaine acostó a Kurt sobre la cama, y le beso cada centímetro de su pecho, desde el nacimiento de la oreja hasta el ombligo, volviendo a hacer el camino de vuelta hacia arriba. El menor atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes, haciendo que lo recorriera una oleada de calor.

Esa noche Blaine no se preocupo por otra cosa que hacerle el amor con lentitud, ahogando el ruido de la lluvia con los gemidos de Kurt.

* * *

7:00 P.M. Domingo.

- ¡Despierta bella durmiente!

El castaño apretó más los ojos, negándose a abrirlos, y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Blaine soltó una risita, y lo destapó otra vez, plantándole un beso en los labios. Kurt gruñó y busco a tientas su celular. En cuanto vio la hora, se lo revoleo a Blaine a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué diablos haces despierto un domingo a las siete de la mañana Anderson?

Blaine sonrió, algo que hizo enojar más a Kurt. El morocho no se extrañó del malhumor del otro. Lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que tenía que agradecer que Kurt no le hubiera pegado una patada en sus partes sensibles.

- Vamos, despierta, te traje el desayuno.

Kurt soltó un suspiro, y se incorporó, pestañando para acomodarse a la luz.

- Un día que no me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a la escuela, y me despiertas a las siete.

- Como si hubiera algo más hermoso que ver mi cara al despertarse.

Kurt fulminó a Blaine, que parecía estar de un humor de perlas. El mayor le acercó una bandeja con tocino, huevo, tostadas, y dos grandes cafés con leche.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de despertarlo con el desayuno en la cama.

- ¿No ves? Te encanta que te mime. – dijo el otro, mientras se sentaba bien pegado a él, y apoyaba la mitad de la bandeja sobre uno de sus muslos.

El castaño no pudo negarlo, así que se limitó a darle un sorbo a su café.

El menor pasó sus ojos por la estancia, encontrándose con su ropa esparcida por el suelo. Sonrió con ganas al recordar la noche anterior.

- Volviste a hablarme en italiano.

Blaine se ruborizó.

- Es la costumbre, lo hago sin pensarlo.

Kurt se recostó contra su pecho, y cerró los ojos. Blaine dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de luz, y empezó a trazar la forma de los abdominales del menor con el dedo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el lunes? – pregunto.

- No lo sé, ir al colegio….emm….trabajar… - contestó Kurt semidormido.

- Las vacaciones empiezan mañana, el lunes no tienes clases.

El castaño frunció el seño.

- ¿Vacaciones de qué?

- El martes es navidad.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Veintitrés.

Kurt revolvió entre las sábanas hasta encontrar su celular, se fijó la hora y soltó un suspiro.

- Que bueno que me despertaste temprano. – Blaine alzó una ceja. – Hoy quedamos en reunirnos con el coro en Breadstix para planear las canciones de las regionales. – explicó. El morocho lo atrajo de la cadera, hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo.

- ¿Con quién vas a pasar navidad?

- Supongo que voy a cenar con mi familia, y después a salir con los del coro.

El morocho le mordisqueó la oreja levemente.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos después de la una en el parque que está enfrente del Shopping? Para pasar la navidad juntos.

El castaño lo besó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Me encantaría.

* * *

12:00 A.M.

El castaño llegó a Breadstix y rápidamente ubicó la mesa donde lo esperaban todos los miembros del club. Se sentó junto a Chandler.

- Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer _porcelana. – _le dijo Puck.

Kurt ignoró el comentario y rápidamente se enfrascaron en un debate acerca de las canciones. Santana casi le clava un tenedor a Rachel, cuando sugirió un nuevo solo de ella. Dos horas más tarde la concentración se había dispersado a cualquier tema, menos la escuela.

- Kurt ¿Qué sucedió el lunes que saliste disparado del club glee? – pregunto Quin. – No tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte antes.

- Tenía que ver a alguien.

El castaño se encogió en su asiento al sentir todas las miradas clavadas en él.

- ¿Escapándote para ir a divertirte con tu novio Hummel? No esperaba eso de vos. – El castaño no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate al escuchar el comentario de Noah, aunque sabía que lo había dicho en broma.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos.

- ¿Blaine? – pregunta Finn.

Kurt frunció el seño, y se quedó mirando a su hermanastro fijamente, antes de asentir con precaución. Finn sonrió delicadamente.

- Lo conocí en el hospital.

El castaño no sabía cómo reaccionar. Finn sabía lo de Blaine, y aún así no le había dicho nada a Burt. Le sonrió en respuesta, con verdadero agradecimiento.

- ¿Quién es Blaine? – pregunto Tina.

- Mi tío. – Kurt fulmino a Santana con la mirada, quien le guiñó un ojo. – Mi hermoso y muy gay tio de veinticuatro años, y que además es su tutor de matemática.

El castaño escondió la cara entre las manos, mientras los otros hablaban unos encima de otros, haciendo imposible entender nada.

- No pierdes el tiempo Kurtie. – le sonrío Puck.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, y se enfrentó a la avalancha de preguntas de Mercedes, Tina, Rachel, Unique y Sugar. Los chicos insistieron en que cuente, y Kurt se rindió. Empezó a contar todo, omitiendo ciertos detalles vergonzosos. En cuanto finalizó la historia se alegró de que todos los apoyaran en su relación, y los obligó a prometer no abrir la boca.

- Ahora que ya se puede hablar libremente ¿Cómo fue que se reconciliaron? – pregunto Santana con una sonrisa de maldad.

Kurt sintió su cara arder casi al instante. Puck soltó un silbido, y se escucharon varias risitas por toda la mesa.

- Por muy interesante que suene, no quiero escuchar de la vida sexual de mi hermanito. – se quejó Finn por lo bajo, dando por terminada, para el gran alivio del ojiazul, la conversación.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

Sebastian levantó la vista de su café, y la clavó en los dos chicos corpulentos que se acercaron a él.

- Siéntense. – les pidió. Karofsky y Azimio obedecieron y tomaron asiento frente a él. – Por lo que sé tenemos algo en común: Hummel.

Dave levantó las cejas.

- ¿Qué pasa con el maricón?

Sebastian ignoró la punzada de orgullo gay, no era momento de enojarse por un estúpido insulto.

- ¿Quieren vengarse por la expulsión? Necesito que me ayuden.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada.

- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

El señor Hummel estaba concentrado en el motor de un auto, cuando sonó el teléfono del taller. Se apresuró a atender, pensando que tal vez era un cliente.

- Neumáticos y lubricantes Hummel. – atendió.

- Tu hijo es una puta. – y cortaron.

Burt se quedó paralizado. Era otra voz, masculina también. Era demasiado, debía hablar con Kurt, pero tampoco se podía creer lo que unos desconocidos le dijeran por teléfono.

Algo en su interior se removió intranquilo.

"_Alguien mayor está usando a tu hijo como objeto sexual…cuidado" "Tu hijo es una puta"_

Y otra vez la imagen de esas marcas de mordías en el cuello, y moretones en la espalda. No iba a permitir que tocaran a su hijo.

* * *

18:00 P.M.

El morocho frunció el seño cuando todos los miembros del club glee se lo quedaron mirando fijamente. El castaño se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano. Se escuchó unas risitas, y como Puck silbaba.

Blaine miró al castaño inquisitivamente, pero el menor negó con la cabeza, y lo arrastro lejos del restaurante.

Estuvieron caminando sin rumbo fijo por un tiempo, hasta que pasaron cerca del hospital y decidieron ir a visitar a Leif. El rubio saltó a los brazos de Kurt en cuanto lo vio, y Blaine no pudo más que sonreír.

Observó las decoraciones navideñas y se entristeció ligeramente al saber que ambos estarían demasiado ocupados con sus familias el veinticinco como para pasar varias horas con Leif.

La cara se le iluminó en una sonrisa, y se acercó al doctor Robins.

- Señor ¿Podría Leif quedarse conmigo un día? – el hombre lo miró con el seño fruncido. – Puede que ninguno de los dos podamos venir en navidad, y no quiero que se sienta solo. Puede quedarse conmigo hoy, y mañana volvemos.

Robins caviló por unos instantes antes de asentir.

- Tendrás que llevarte los medicamentos, últimamente ha estado muy débil. Estoy seguro de que un día fuera no le vendrá nada mal.

El morocho trató de que no se le notara la preocupación cuando volvió junto al chico. Luego de firmar varios papeles, y que la enfermera les anotara los horarios en que debía tomar los remedios, salieron del hospital los tres con una gran sonrisa. El rubio llevaba el ave de peluche que le había comprado Blaine, al cual le había puesto Pavorotti. Estuvieron caminando por el parque, hasta que el frío fue demasiado insoportable, y Blaine se había empezado a desesperar al ver las nubes de tormenta.

El rubio no paraba de dar ligeros saltitos, y en cuanto entraron al departamento, no tardó en correr a revisar las estanterías llenas de libros. Blaine se había comprado un pequeño sillón de una plaza, color bordó, el cual no tardó en ser ocupado por el pequeño.

El mayor le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt, antes de agarrar al chico y sentarlo sobre su regazo. Tomó de las estanterías "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal" y comenzó a leerlo, mientras el menor preparaba la cena. Leif no podía evitar reírse al escuchar como Blaine cambiaba su voz depende de cada personaje.

Media hora después el rubio estaba completamente compenetrado en la historia, y Kurt estaba seguro de que era capaz de obligar a Blaine a leerle los siete libros en una noche.

- A comer. – les dijo.

El puchero de Leif fue enternecedor, y Kurt casi se muere del amor al ver a Blaine haciendo el mismo gesto. Prácticamente tuvo que arrancarles el libro de las manos, y obligarlos a comer.

A eso de las once de la noche Kurt subió con el rubio a la habitación, esta vez leyendo él, mientras Blaine se bañaba. Mientras leía no podía dejar de pensar en la alta tensión sexual que había entre Draco y Harry, estaba seguro de que si se lo decía a Blaine, el morocho iba a saltar con sus fantásticas teorías de cómo los dos se escondían en el armario de las escobas a besarse.

Una media hora después el ojiverde salió del baño y se encontró con la escena más tierna del mundo. Kurt abrazaba a Leif, ambos profundamente dormidos, con el libro entre los cuerpos, y una sonrisa en el rostro. El morocho dejó el libro sobre la mesita de luz y se acostó al otro lado del rubio, abrazando a ambos chicos.

Kurt abrió ligeramente sus ojos, y le sonrió entre dormido, aunque el morocho podría jurar que había estado llorando. Frunció el seño, y le acarició la mejilla, pero no preguntó nada.

Casi enseguida ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

4:00 A.M. Lunes.

El morocho se sobresaltó, y se despertó jadeando. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, y ubicar donde estaba. Maldito trueno. Volvió su mirada hacia el rubio, pero el chico seguía durmiendo, al parecer ajeno a la tormenta del exterior. Miró al costado, pero la cama se hallaba vacía, a excepción de ellos dos.

- ¿Kurt? – lo llamó en voz baja.

Al no recibir respuesta se levanto, y agarró un par de mantas de la cómoda. Se envolvió con ellas, y bajó las escaleras.

El menor había corrido el sillón hasta al lado de una ventana, y observaba la lluvia en el exterior, hecho un ovillo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, como el agua por el cristal.

- Ángel... – el castaño pegó un pequeño saltito, y se apresuró a limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro. El morocho se acercó a él, y lo rodeó con una de las frazadas. - ¿Qué sucede amor?

Kurt no contestó, se limitó a aferrarse a él, y enterrar el rostro en su pecho. Blaine lo levantó lo suficiente, para poder sentarlo sobre sus piernas, mientras él se acomodaba en el sillón. El morocho no preguntó qué pasaba, solo lo abrazó y le acarició el pelo, hasta que sintió como la respiración del otro se calmaba.

- La extraño tanto… - sollozó el castaño. Blaine no tuvo que preguntar a quien para saber que se refería a su madre. – Esta va a ser la novena navidad que paso sin ella, y aún duele como si fuera ayer cuando la enterraron.

El ojverde sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al escuchar esa voz tan partida. Guardaron silencio por un largo rato. Kurt se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera su salvavidas, y en cierta forma así era. Necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que lo sostuviera mientras él se derrumbaba. Blaine apretó su agarre alrededor de él.

- Te entiendo. - susurró. – Aunque esta no sea la primer navidad que paso sin mi padre, ahora es diferente. Ahora ya no tengo la esperanza de que me llame diciendo que me quiere, y que desea verme. Él ya no está, y es muy doloroso. – Kurt asintió, con la cara enterrada sobre su cuello. – Aunque no haya conocido a tu madre, estoy seguro de que no le gustaría verte triste, y mucho menos en navidad. Llora todo lo que puedas hoy, y mañana enfréntate a tu padre con una sonrisa. Estoy seguro de que ella así lo hubiese querido.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente, y lo abrazó más fuerte.

- Ella nunca dejaba que nada la derrumbara. Siempre sonreía. Hasta el último segundo de su vida sonrió. – Blaine se quedó en silencio, dejando que el menor hablara. – Ella fue la que me enseñó a ser quien soy, sin importar qué. Siempre me dijo que aunque las personas me lastimaran una y otra vez, yo tenía que ser valiente, tener…

- Coraje. – completó Blaine.

Esa simple palabra le llegó directamente al corazón. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con los orbes esmeraldas del otro.

- Te amo.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por amarme.

* * *

13:00 P.M.

El morocho sintió como los labios que tanto amaba se posaban sobre los suyos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y sonrió al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente del menor.

- Hola dulzura. Baja a comer, te estamos esperando.

Blaine lo agarró por la muñeca antes de que se pudiera escapar, y lo tironeo encima de él.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor que las últimas navidades. – Blaine le acarició el pelo, mientras Kurt lo miraba. – gracias por quedarte conmigo a noche.

El morocho se encogió de hombros, y le acarició la mejilla. El castaño los observó en silencio, mientras Blaine se cambiaba, y bajaron juntos a encontrarse con el rubio, que desayunaba sobre la barra.

Luego de una hora leyendo, salieron al exterior. Leif se estaba conteniendo de no saltar sobre los charquitos en la calle, y Blaine de no meterse otra vez al departamento. Kurt no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que el moreno fulminaba al cielo con odio.

Pasearon sin rumbo fijo por el shopping, que estaba lleno de familias, y sobre todo padres comprando los regalos para sus hijos. Blaine le pidió que le comprara algo a Leif, mientras él lo distraía por la cafetería.

Kurt fue directo a la librería a comprarle el segundo libro de "Harry Potter", el primero lo habían terminado ese día. Estaba cerca de las mesas, y ver a Blaine riendo junto con el rubio lo llenó de amor.

A la mañana no había podido evitar pensar en que después de todo esa navidad solo sería otra en la cual su madre no estaría. Su padre tenía a Carole, y Carole tenía a su padre, Finn a Rachel, y él a nadie. Pero ese año era distinto, y Blaine lo confirmó cuando se quedó con él, abrazándolo, sin decir ninguna palabra, solo sosteniéndolo mientras él lloraba.

Sacó su celular, y mandó dos mensajes idénticos, uno a Santana y otro a Chandler.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

Blaine parecía a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, y la cara de pánico solo hacía que a Kurt se le hiciera más difícil contener la risa. Entraron en el hospital, con Leif dormido en los brazos del mayor.

Blaine lo acostó sobre la camilla, y lo arropó. Le dio a la enfermera que lo cuidaba el libro, para que luego se lo diera al chico. Ambos depositaron un beso sobre su frente, y el castaño lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo hacia la puerta. Blaine se resistía a salir de la manera más delicada posible.

- Dulzura no está lloviendo tanto.

- Se está cayendo el cielo abajo. Me niego a salir hasta que pare.

El castaño lo abrazó con una sonrisa.

- Quiero que veas algo. – le susurró. Blaine dudó unos instantes. - ¿por favor?

El morocho soltó un suspiro, y asintió.

- Solo por que poner esa carita que derretiría a cualquiera.

Kurt sonrió con ganas, y lo arrastró fuera, donde caía una lluvia bastante ligera. Vio como Blaine tragaba, y le apretó la mano. Corrieron bajo la lluvia, con Kurt guiándolos. El morocho parecía estar relajándose, aunque todavía saltaba cada vez que escuchaba un trueno.

Blaine frunció el seño al encontrarse enfrente de la escuela. Kurt solo sonrió y lo llevó por un lado que no había visto, asiéndolo entrar por un par de puertas dobles al auditorio. El lugar estaba más caldeado que el exterior.

El castaño sentó a Blaine en una de las butacas de primera fila y le dio un pequeño beso, antes de subir al escenario. El estómago de Blaine se retorció ligeramente, si Kurt estaba a punto de hacer lo que estaba pensando, iba a ser la primer vez que lo escuchaba cantar. Santana ya le había dicho el chico tenía una voz envidiable, pero era diferente que se lo dijeran, al escucharlo él mismo.

Kurt miró a su alrededor e hizo una seña, para que se acercara alguien. Su sobrina, y Chandler salieron detrás de escenario y el morocho frunció el seño más confundido.

- Ayer me hiciste sentir que esta navidad no iba a estar solo. – dijo el castaño, mirándolo fijamente. – No puedo explicar lo mucho que significó para mí que solo me abrazaras, sin decir nada, solo….sosteniéndome mientras me desmoronaba. – la voz del castaño se quebró. - Nadie nunca había hecho algo tan tierno por mí. Tal vez esta canción explique un poco mejor lo que siento ahora.

Blaine tenía un nudo en la garganta. Santana puso play a una grabadora, dejando que la música flotara entre ellos, llenando el auditorio. El rubio y su sobrina empezaron a acompañar las notas con sus voces.

El menor lo miró a los ojos, y comenzó a cantar:

It is amazing how you can speak right to my heart (En increíble cómo puedes hablar directamente a mi corazón )  
without saying a word you can light up the dark (Sin decir una palabra puedes hacer desaparecer la oscuridad)  
try as i may, i can never explain (intento como puedo pero nunca podría explicar)  
what i hear when you don't say a thing (qué oigo cuando no dices nada)

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me (La sonrisa en tu rostro me permite saber que me necesitas)  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (La verdad está en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás)  
the touch of your hand says you'll catch me where ever i fall (el tacto de tus manos dice que me atraparas en cualquier momento si me caigo)  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)

All day long i can hear people talking out loud (durante todo el día puedo oír gente hablando alto)  
but when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd (pero cuando me abrazas, haces desaparecer la multitud)  
try as they may, they can never divine (intentan como pueden, pero nunca podrán definir)  
what's been said between your heart and mine (que se ha dicho entre tu corazón y el mío)

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me (la sonrisa en tu rostro me permite saber que me necesitas)  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (la verdad está en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás)  
the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever i fall (el tacto de tus mando dice que me atraparas en cualquier momento si me caigo)  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)

The smile on your face, lets me know that you need me (la sonrisa en tu rostro me permite saber que me necesitas)  
there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (la verdad está en tus ojos diciendo que nunca me dejarás)  
the touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever i fall (el tacto de tus mando dice que me atraparas en cualquier momento si me caigo)  
You say it best when you say nothing at all (dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)

you say it best when you say nothing at all (dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)  
you say it best when you say nothing at all (dices lo mejor, cuando no dices nada)

the smile on your face (la sonrisa en tu rostro)  
the truth in your eyes (la verdad en tus ojos)  
the touch of your hand (el tacto de tus manos)  
lets me know that you need me (Me permite saber que me necesitas)

El morocho se había quedado sin respiración. _Su voz. _Esa voz era el mismo cielo. Kurt había empezado a derramar lágrimas, Blaine saltó al escenario aún sin caer en lo sucedido. Lo tomó del rostro, y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana.

Sus lágrimas se entremezclaron sobre sus mejillas, al igual que sus lenguas en sus bocas. El castaño le rodeo el cuello, y se apretó contra él, sin dejar de besarlo. El morocho pasó sus manos por la cintura del menor, pegando ambos cuerpos con pasión.

Se separaron jadeando, pero no se soltaron. Santana y Chandler se fueron retirando con una sonrisa.

Blaine seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, gracias al nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. El castaño escondió su rostro en el cuello del más bajo. Se quedaron en silencio, solo abrazándose con fuerza, como si fueran incapaces de soltarse.

- Te amo. – logró articular Blaine.

- Yo también. - Kurt levantó el rostro, y le sonrió con cariño. – mucho.

Blaine no tardó en volver a besarlo.

- Tu voz, Kurt….es increíble… no hay nada más hermoso en el mundo que tú, los ángeles devén de envidiarte.

El menor le sonrió, mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

- Si lo sigues diciendo me lo voy a terminar creyendo. – bromeó.

- Créelo, es la verdad.

Blaine le dio un beso en los labios, y bajó por el mentón, hasta llegar a la oreja. Donde empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo. Kurt cerró los ojos, y sonrió.

Blaine podía ser muchas cosas, infantil, celoso, algo molesto, fácil de enojar, miedoso, pero era el único que lo hacía sentir de esa manera. Completo, lleno, con vida. Amado.

Salieron del auditorio tomados de las manos. La lluvia no tardó en recibirlos, y esta vez hasta Kurt se estremeció. Hacía demasiado frío, y ninguno de los dos tenía paragua, y el morocho había dejado el auto frente al departamento.

Se miraron unos instantes antes de empezar a correr. El morocho no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse la cara de estupefacción de Cooper, si lo veía en ese momento.

Repentinamente el castaño se detuvo. El morocho lo imitó.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Kurt frunció el seño, mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle. – Ángel, si no nos vamos ahora vamos a tener algo más que un resfriado.

Kurt no le hizo caso. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hasta la acera de enfrente, resguardándolos bajo un toldo. El morocho siguió su mirada, y abrió los ojos como platos. Ambos se acercaron a la caja de cartón, que estaba empapada, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Un pequeño labrador que no tendría más de dos meses, lloraba, intentando salir, y temblando de frío. El morocho no lo dudo ni un instante. Lo tomó y lo acurrucó contra su pecho. Kurt lo miró con las cejas alzadas, y el mayor solo se encogió de hombros.

- No lo podemos dejar aquí.

EL castaño le sonrió y siguieron corriendo hacia el departamento. Blaine tapó al cachorro con su sobretodo, que aunque estaba empapado, lo resguardaba de la lluvia.

En cuanto entraron al penthouse los dos soltaron un gemido de alivio. Kurt corrió a prender la calefacción, mientras Blaine buscaba unas toallas. Le alcanzó una al menor, y arropó con otra al cachorrito.

El ojiazul preparó la bañera, con agua bien caliente, mientras el morocho depositaba al labrador sobre el sofá.

Se unió al menor en el baño. Se abrazaron disfrutando del agua caliente sobre su piel.

- ¿Cómo pueden abandonar a un perro tan lindo y chiquito en medio de una tormenta? – pregunto indignado el castaño.

El morocho se encogió de hombros.

- No creo que sea de raza, no dejarían a un labrador puro abandonado.

- Eso me suena muy familiar. - Blaine frunció el seño, sin entender a qué se refería. El castaño lo vio y se apresuró a explicar. – Me refiero a que en cierta forma así es como ve la sociedad a los gays. No somos de "raza" o "puros", y nos apartan.

El morocho hizo una mueca de disgusto al entender su punto.

En cuanto salieron del baño, se cambiaron y Kurt se puso a hacer chocolate caliente para ambos, mientras Blaine tomaba al cachorro en las manos.

- Es hembra. – dijo.

El menor le alcanzó una taza humeando. Y tomó al la labradora entre las manos, esta no tardó en lamerle la cara, haciendo que Kurt riera.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – preguntó mientras la acariciaba.

- Quedármela. – El castaño levanto las cejas. - No la voy a abandonar, y no me gusta la idea de dejarla en una perrera. Ahora es nuestra.

- ¿Nuestra?

- Va a necesitar dos hermosos papás que la cuiden.

Kurt sonrió, ruborizándose.

- Hay que ponerle un nombre.

- Angelina. – El castaño lo miró con una ceja alzada. - ¿Qué? Tiene cara de Angelina. – se defendió el otro.

- Apestas para poner nombres. Hazme acordar que sea yo el que elija el nombre de nuestro hijo…- Se calló repentinamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Se puso como un tomate y desvió la mirada. El morocho se ruborizó levemente, y se acercó a él. Le plantó un beso en los labios.

- No te preocupes. El nombre de nuestros hijos lo vas a elegir vos.

Kurt sonrió, y se acostó contra él, cuando lo rodeo por la cintura.

- Margaret Thatcher.

- ¿De enserio Kurt?

- Cállate Angelina, le queda perfecto.

Blaine soltó una risita, y le rascó la oreja a la labradora.

- Margaret entonces.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

El castaño abrió la puerta de su casa, y se despidió con la mano de Blaine. El morocho tocó bocina, y se marchó a lo de Cooper.

Habían quedado en encontrarse en el parque a eso de la una, para ver juntos los fuegos artificiales.

Abrazó a su padre, que estaba hablado con su hermana por teléfono. Carole estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena de navidad, y Finn en la sala lanzándole miradas impacientes a los regalos debajo del árbol.

El menor se acercó a él.

- Necesito que me cubras. – le susurró. Finn lo miró con el seño fruncido. – Quede con Blaine en el parque para eso de la una, y luego me invitó a su casa ¿Podrías cubrirme con papá?

- Nos va a pasar a buscar Mike, para ir a la casa de Rachel. Así que le puedes decir que te quedas allí. Si llama, le digo que aún estas dormido.

El castaño le sonrió.

- Gracias Finn. – lo abrazó efusivamente.

Burt entró en la sala, al tiempo que él se sacaba el sobretodo negro.

- ¿De quién es esa camisa?

Kurt que estaba riendo de un chiste de Finn, miró a su padre con el seño fruncido, y luego se miró lo que llevaba puesto. El morocho le había prestado una camisa negra, el menor sabía que ese color lo volvía loco si estaba sobre su cuerpo, que le quedaba algo grande, y se notaba de lejos que no era su estilo. Toda su demás ropa había quedado en el departamento de Blaine, por estar empapada. Lo único que se había secado a tiempo era su jean.

- Emm… - obligó a su cerebro a maquinar una respuesta decente. – del primo de Chandler. Hoy a la tarde salimos, y ninguno de los dos llevo paraguas, así que nos terminamos empapando, y el primo me prestó una de sus camisas.

No sabía si había explicado todo demasiado atropelladamente, pero decidió que era el momento de desaparecer al ver que Burt no estaba muy convencido.

Bajó las escaleras hasta su habitación y se sacó la camisa, que tenía olor al morocho, sonrió y se puso una remera blanca, y arriba de esta un chaleco gris. Se acomodó el pelo, y cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ningún regalo para Blaine.

Se mordió el labio, y recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al llegar a su escritorio. Se acercó y agarró una de sus hojas de dibujo, y un lápiz. Clavó sus ojos en la hoja en blanco y enseguida se le vino una idea a la mente. Sonrió y empezó a dibujar.

* * *

1:00 A.M. 

Kurt se despidió de sus compañeros de club, y dejó que Chandler lo alcanzara hasta el parque. Saludó al rubio, y bajó del auto, buscando al morocho con la mirada.

Blaine estaba recostado sobre una manta, viendo los fuegos artificiales que estallaban en el cielo medio nublado. Tenía a Margaret recostada sobre su pecho profundamente dormida.

El menor se acercó hasta él, y se acostó a su lado. Blaine volteó el rostro, y Kurt lo beso.

- Hola hermoso. – lo saludo el mayor, acostando a la cachorra sobre la manta, y manteniendo el peso sobre uno de los codos.

Kurt lo imitó.

- Hola dulzura. – Se sentó y sacó una carpeta azul de su morral. – Ten, es mi regalo de navidad. – le guiñó un ojo.

- No tenías por qué darme nada amor. Yo no…

- No importa. – lo cortó. – disfruté haciéndolo.

Blaine abrió la carpeta y la mandíbula se le cayó al piso. El dibujo, como todos los demás, parecía una fotografía, de lo bien que estaba dibujado. En este estaban ellos dos, Kurt acostado de espaldas sobre una cama, completamente desnudo al igual que Blaine, que se encontraba entre sus piernas, con una mueca de placer en el rostro. El castaño tenía una de sus manos en el pecho del mayor, y las piernas enroscadas alrededor de sus caderas. Mientras Blaine parecía estar masturbándolo.

- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto inocentemente.

Blaine pasó su mirada de la hoja al castaño. Kurt se sobresaltó cuando Blaine se le tiró encima. Su espalda dio contra el césped, y poco le importó si alguna de las otras parejas los miró o no, cuando el morocho se subió sobre él, y lo empezó a besar ferozmente.

El castaño le mordió el labio, y Blaine gimió levemente. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Kurt, y para sorpresa de él, el menor la succionó lentamente.

Se separaron unos dos minutos después, casi sin respirar.

- Feliz navidad. – le dijo Blaine.

Kurt se rió con ganas, antes de atraerlo nuevamente a sus labios.

- Feliz navidad.

* * *

Sebastian observó a la pareja con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego la foto en su celular. El morocho había estado a punto de reconocerlo cuando había llegado al parque, pero el rubio había agarrado a su acompañante, besándolo con ganas, y Blaine había desviado la vista.

Vio como esos dos se levantaban y recogían todo, antes de irse caminando hasta el auto de Blaine, tomados de la mano, mientras el castaño llevaba a la labradora en los brazos.

Iba a dejar que Karofsky y Azimio volvieran loco de preocupación a Burt, antes de hacer otro movimiento.

Observó la foto una vez más, y sonrió al imaginarse la cara del padre de la princesita, al ver como Blaine se lo comía, mientras le metía una mano debajo de la remera.

Definitivamente iba a ser algo digno de ver.

* * *

**When you say nothing at all de Ronan Keating**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sin demora les traigo el capitulo 19. Es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero está lleno de sentimientos. Como siempre les agradezco todos los comentarios y favoritos, y también a los que siguen el Fic. Perdón si no contesté alguno de sus reviews pero puede que se me hayan pasado. **

**Les quería decir (no me maten) que es muy poco probable que actualice la semana que viene (un pequeño Trabajo Práctico de más de diez hojas llenas de ejercicios para poder ingresar al próximo año…. ¡Genial! *nótese mi sarcasmo*) pero les prometo que para el siete estoy de vuelta…. Lo sé es mucho tiempo ¡Perdón! Puede que si actualice "Odio amarte" ya que los capítulos no me llevan mucho más de siete páginas, pero no les prometo nada…**

**Por otro lado, me hice un facebook nuevo para el que quiera hablar de cualquier cosa, me encantaría ayudarlos con ideas para sus fics, o lo que sea… acá les dejo el link: ****http : (/) (/) www . facebook . com (/) dany . decriss (Borren los espacios y parentesis.) **

**Sin más que agregar…. ¡EL CAP!**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 19: Mi ángel de chocolate.**

El castaño dejó a Margaret sobre el sillón, antes de ser arrastrado por Blaine escaleras arriba. El morocho lo empujó con brusquedad contra el colchón. Kurt se mordió el labio y lo miró con lujuria. El mayor sonrió con deseo, y gateo sobre él, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura.

Kurt lo atrajo por la nuca y lo besó furiosamente, atrapando su lengua con los labios, y succionándola hacia su boca. Blaine gemía, mientras trataba de sacarle el chaleco al menor. La prenda gris cayó a un costado de la cama, y el ojiverde coló sus manos por debajo de la remera. El castaño se arqueo contra su toque, y enredo las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ambos gimieron roncamente cuando sus erecciones se frotaron por encima de la tela. El morocho empezó a mover la cadera, haciendo perder la cordura al menor. Quería que el momento durara lo más posible, quería degustar la piel de Kurt con parsimonia.

Le retiró la remera, haciendo lo que en un momento había hecho Kurt con él, dejándolo con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza, con ambas muñecas juntas, sin poder desatarse. El menor gimió por el simple hecho de verse totalmente a disposición de su novio.

Blaine le pasó la lengua por los labios de forma lenta, y fue bajando, tomándose tiempo para lamer la quijada, el cuello, y finalmente descansando su boca en su pecho. Una de sus manos acariciaba uno de los pezones de Kurt, mientras este movía su cadera contra él.

- Demasiada…ropa…- dijo entre jadeos.

El morocho no le hizo caso y lamio uno de sus pezones. Kurt echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hundiéndola en las almohadas. El morocho parecía incapaz de soltar su pequeño botón rosado, y lo degustaba como si de un caramelo se tratase. El vaivén de sus caderas estaba volviendo loco al menor, que no podía pensar con claridad.

- Blaine….por favor….- le rogó. Necesitaba que su miembro tocara la piel morena.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó, antes de empezar a torturar el otro pezón.

- Hazme el amor…ahora.

- ¿Con qué?

Kurt cerró los ojos, mientras sentía que su erección crecía. Se zafó de su agarré, y sus manos fueron a parar al pelo revuelto del otro.

- Te quiero adentro mío. – gimió.

Blaine separó su boca de su pecho, y se acercó a él lentamente, haciendo que sus labios rosaran ligeramente su oído, antes de susurrar con la voz ronca:

- Eso no fue lo que pregunté – lo besó hasta sacarle cada gota de aire. - ¿Qué parte de mí quieres dentro tuyo?

El menor tragó con dificultad, incapaz de responder. Llevó sus manos hasta la camisa salmón, que cubría el pecho del otro, y la abrió de un tirón arrancándole los botones. Blaine unió sus bocas de forma salvaje, mientras se deshacía de la incómoda tela. Ambos jadearon cuando sus pieles entraron en contacto, produciéndole una descarga eléctrica.

- Quiero tu miembro dentro de mí.

El morocho sintió como esas palabras iban directas a su erección, y se tuvo que contener para no arrancarle el pantalón y hacérselo en ese instante. Quería volver loco a Kurt, quería que no pensara en nada más que en él. Le gustaba jugar, y hoy no iba a ser la excepción.

- No… - jadeo al sentir la mano de Kurt sobre su trasero.

- Blaine… fóllame…

El autocontrol del mayor se esfumó con esa palabra. Se sacó el pantalón, y el bóxer con brusquedad. Pero trató de hacer sufrir al otro, tardando más de lo necesario en desabotonarle el jean. Kurt se retorcía, y elevaba sus caderas en busca de contacto.

El morocho se deshizo del pantalón y el bóxer del chico, quedándose ambos completamente desnudos. Sin ningún miramiento engulló la excitación de Kurt con la boca, haciendo que el ojiazul gritara de placer, y comenzara a mover las caderas incontrolablemente, hundiéndose en la boca caliente de su novio. Blaine no tenía pensado hacer que Kurt se viniera en su boca, por muy tentadora que le sonara la idea, y tampoco quería dejarlo al borde del orgasmo. No, quería que su lengua memorizara cada parte de lo que le pertenecía, quería no poder sacar su sabor de la boca, quería ver la cara de placer del menor al disfrutar de sus succiones.

El morocho agarró la cadera de Kurt, sosteniéndola contra la cama, haciendo que sea imposible moverla. Kurt bajó la vista, y se sintió endurecer aún más con la imagen de la cabeza de Blaine bajando y subiendo sobre su miembro. Su lengua lo saboreaba con lentitud, sin apurar las cosas, ambos disfrutando del momento.

Kurt llevó sus manos hasta sus rulos y los tironeo con ligereza, como sabía que al morocho le gustaba que hiciera. Blaine sonrió, e hizo que sus dientes le rascaran la piel sensible, obteniendo un temblor, y el gemido más erótico jamás escuchado. Soltó su miembro y subió a sus labios, rozándolos, tentándolo.

- ¿Te gusta cómo te lamo?

- Sí…

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres dentro de ti?

- Tu lengua.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba oír. Hizo que el menor se volteara, quedando en cuatro, y le recorrió la espalda con las manos, masajeando sus nalgas antes de separarlas, descubriendo ese lugar prohibido que tanto adoraba.

Dejó que su aliento chocara contra la piel, haciendo estremecer al chico, su lengua comenzó un recorrido por la piel blanca, acercándose a su entrada, solo rozándola, disfrutando de los sollozos de expectación del menor.

Siguió torturándolo, hasta que no pudo aguantar más y le dio una lamida a su entrada. Kurt gimió, y se empujó contra él. El morocho lo empezó a lamer con ganas, empujando de vez en cuando, tratando de hacerse paso en esa estrechez, dilatándolo con su saliva. El menor sentía que sus brazos apenas podían sostenerlo de tanto que temblaban, el placer que Blaine le estaba causando era más de lo que podía soportar su cuerpo.

El morocho apretó sus labios contra la entrada del ojiazul y aplicó una succión suave.

- ¡Blaine! – chilló Kurt, separando más sus rodillas.

Cuando la lengua del ojiverde apretó contra su entrada, y se hundió en su interior, gimió y dejó caer su cabeza contra las almohadas.

Blaine cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. El rimming era un acto sumamente íntimo, y él estaba encantado de que Kurt lo disfrutara. El menor se estaba presionando contra él con insistencia, incitándolo a penetrar más profundo con su lengua. Blaine meció su lengua dentro del menor, dibujando círculos, jadeando al escuchar los gritos de placer de Kurt.

El castaño no resistió más, y se acomodó como pudo, llevando una de sus manos hasta su erección, masturbándose mientras Blaine lo lamía.

- No. – El morocho se separó de su trasero, obteniendo un gruñido de protesta de parte del otro.

Le apartó la mano de su miembro, y volvió a acostarlo de espaldas. Tomando él su erección y empezando a acariciarlo con lentitud. Se estiró, y abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de luz. Sacando un preservativo, que se apresuro a colocarse, y una potecito de lubricante. Se esparció el líquido frío por su propia excitación, jadeando ante el contacto. Kurt se sentó en la cama, y lo besó con deseo, mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta el miembro de su novio y lo masturbaba.

De un movimiento rápido, el castaño quedó entre las piernas de Blaine, quien había quedado con la espalda pegada a la cama y con las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Kurt se arrodillo a horcajadas sobre él, bajando su rostro hasta hacer que sus labios se rozaran, y sus alientos se entremezclaran.

Lentamente fue bajando su cuerpo, haciendo que el miembro de Blaine tocara su entrada dilatada, el mayor cerró los ojos, y lo tomó de las caderas, mientras Kurt se penetraba lentamente.

- K-kurt… - jadeó.

La piel del trasero de Kurt tocó la del morocho con un sonido erótico, haciendo gemir a ambos. Era la primera vez que Kurt estaba en esa posición y ninguno de los dos necesitaba palabras para expresar el puro placer que sentían. Kurt sentía a Blaine dentro de él, llegando más profundo que lo que había logrado llegar antes, rozando su próstata de manera perfecta, mandándole temblores por todo el cuerpo.

Apoyó las manos sobre el pecho del mayor, y muy lentamente se deslizó hacia arriba, dejándose caer con brusquedad, sin poder evitar gritar de éxtasis cuando el morocho pegó contra su punto con fuerza.

Blaine apretó su agarre en las caderas, y lo ayudo a subir y bajar sobre él. Los jadeos habían pasado a gemidos entrecortados y estos no tardaron en convertirse en gritos. El sonido de las pieles chocar solo los enloquecía más, haciendo que Blaine no pudiera evitar subir la cadera cada vez que Kurt bajaba.

El mayor le acarició el pecho con una mano, bajando, hasta encerrar la erección del ojiazul y empezar a moverla por su longitud al ritmo de las embestidas. Los muslos de Kurt ardían por el esfuerzo pero no quería detenerse. Blaine lo tironeo hacia abajo, pegando ambos pechos. Con un solo movimiento quedó encima del castaño, y comenzó a entrar y salir de él de forma casi salvaje. Kurt se retorcía debajo de él, con el tobillo obligaba a Blaine a ir más profundo, mientras la otra pierna se enroscaba en su cintura.

Unieron sus labios con desenfreno, probando el sabor del otro, compartiendo saliva, y gimiendo cada vez que sus lenguas se encontraban. Luchaban por el control del beso, ambos perdidos en el vaivén erótico de sus caderas.

- Más duro…Blaine...

El morocho sentía las gotas de sudor resbalarle por el pecho, y perlarle la frente, pero se obligó a utilizar sus últimas fuerzas en complacer a su novio.

El menor coló una mano por entremedio de sus cuerpos alcanzando su erección, y empezando a masturbarse con rapidez. Ambos sentían que sus cuerpos iban a estallar por tantas sensaciones juntas. Blaine empujó varias veces más, pegándole fuertemente a su próstata, y haciéndolo llegar al orgasmo con un grito entrecortado. Las paredes interiores de su entrada se contrajeron placenteramente contra la dureza del ojiverde, quien llegó al clímax gimiendo el nombre de Kurt.

Sus caderas siguieron moviéndose, impulsadas por las continuas olas de éxtasis. El mayor colapsó contra el menor. Se abrazaron, hasta que sus respiraciones agitadas y sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad.

- Wow… - fue lo único coherente que pudo procesar el cerebro de Blaine.

- Sí…wow…. – contestó el castaño, sin palabras.

Blaine salió del menor con cuidado. Se deshizo del preservativo y volvió a acostarse sobre el cuerpo de porcelana. Kurt llevó sus manos automáticamente al pelo del otro, mientras este jugueteaba con su cuello. La verdad es que se había vuelto un hábito. El pelo de Blaine, era el vicio que calmaba a Kurt después del sexo, como para el morocho lo era su cuello.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar, esta vez con más lentitud. Disfrutando del tacto suave de sus lenguas. Ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para explicarse en ese momento.

- Fue como, bueno….wow. – dijo el morocho, agarrándolo al menor por la cadera y haciendo que este quedara sobre él.

Kurt rió, y apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Blaine.

- Si, lo sé. – Acortó la distancia, hasta rozar sus labios, como a punto de robarle un beso. – tu lengua es muy…juguetona.

Blaine sonrió con perversidad, y lo apretó más contra él.

- Y tu trasero es muy… - unió sus bocas, mordiendo su labio inferior. – suculento.

Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Se abrazaron sin ganas de moverse de la cálida cama. La lluvia había empezado a caer en el exterior. Debían de ser no más de las tres de la mañana, pero ninguno de los dos tenía sueño. El menor bajó, dejando a Blaine solo en la habitación. El morocho cambió las sábanas con una sonrisita, y se limpio lo mejor que pudo, luego se acostó nuevamente, saboreando el tacto de las sábanas frescas sobre su piel. Acostó su cabeza sobre las almohadas y se le escapó un pequeño gemido de satisfacción al sentir como el aroma de coco, y vainilla del castaño se les había impregnado.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a su cómoda, donde tenía el dibujo que le había regalado Kurt. El menor lo había hecho el mismo, tenía su toque personal, el dibujo rebozaba de sensualidad, y como le había dicho a él, había disfrutado al hacerlo, claramente estaba pensando en él cuando había plasmado cada trazo.

El ojiazul se merecía un regalo que tuviera los mismos sentimientos que él le había trasmitido, pero no sabía qué podía ser.

El castaño subió las escaleras con Margaret acostada sobre uno de sus brazos y una taza de té en la otra. Se notaba de lejos que Blaine acabada de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida, porque si no estaba completamente seguro que Blaine Jr. ya estaría feliz otra vez al ver a Kurt completamente desnudo con cara de angelito, el pelo revuelto y una marca, que no se acordaba haberle hecho, en el hombro.

El menor dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de luz, y se metió a la cama. Margaret se acomodó entre ellos, metiéndose debajo de las mantas. Blaine sonrió y pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de Kurt.

- Estaba llorando, al parecer no le gusta la lluvia. – le empezó a acariciar el pelaje dorado.

Blaine solo se lo quedó mirando con una sonrisa de enamorado. Kurt era lo más adorable que había conocido en toda su vida. Realmente era un ángel, no solo por cómo se veía, sino por como actuaba. Era su ángel.

_Mi ángel…_

Sonrió con complicidad. Ya sabía cuál iba a ser su regalo.

* * *

6:00 A.M.

Se removió y sonrió al sentir un par de bazos que lo abrazaban por la cintura, y una bola de pelos pegada a su pecho. Abrió los ojos, y la cara durmiente de Margaret fue lo primero que vio, trató de salir del abrazo del menor sin despertarlo.

Kurt se movió pero no llegó a abrir los ojos. Blaine acostó a la labradora más cerca del chico, y se vistió a toda prisa. Bajó las escaleras, y se permitió tomar un café rápido, antes de salir directamente hacia el Impala.

Manejó con sueño, viendo las calles desiertas a su alrededor. La verdad cualquier persona normal estaría durmiendo a las seis de la mañana en navidad, pero él tenía algo pendiente.

Llegó a la casa de Cooper, y abrió la puerta con su copia de llaves. La casa estaba en silencio, a oscuras, y completamente vacía. Santana debería estar en lo de Rachel con el resto del club glee, y Cooper le había dicho el día anterior que iba a encontrarse con Holly. Subió los escalones, y entró en una de las habitaciones que tanto le encantaba de esa mansión. Agarró la carpeta azul, que se hallaba escondida entre los libros, tomó asiento y encendió la grabadora.

* * *

8:00 A.M.

El castaño sintió como una lengua le recorría el rostro, y soltó una risita. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes chocolates de Margaret. Le acarició el cuello, mientras se incorporaba. Blaine no estaba en la cama, pero se podía escuchar movimiento en la cocina y el olor a café recién hecho lo estaba torturando.

Agarró su morral, sacó una camisa blanca, y se puso los jeans que había llevado la noche anterior. Levanto su chaleco del suelo, y tomó a la labradora entre los brazos antes de bajar.

En cuanto dejó a Margaret en el suelo, esta fue directa a Blaine. El morocho le acarició la cabeza, se acercó a Kurt y le dio un beso, antes de guiarlo hasta la barra, donde lo esperaban facturas, café, jugo de naranja exprimido, tostadas y una rosa roja.

- Desayuno de navidad. – el mayor le guiñó un ojo, y le entregó la rosa. - ¿sabes que significan las rosas rojas? - Kurt negó con la cabeza, mientras olía el ligero aroma de la flor. – Te amo.

El castaño le sonrió, y lo atrajo para besarlo con dulzura.

- Yo también.

Se sentaron a desayunar. Blaine tenía una mirada extraña, de vez en cuando se quedaba observando la parte superior de la heladera con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sucede algo dulzura? – preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- No… bueno, si…algo. – Se puso en pie y se estiro para alcanzar una cajita cuadrada, y plana de la parte superior de la heladera. – Tú me diste un regalo por navidad que es hermoso, y no sabes lo mucho que significo para mí. Tal vez sea algo que no tiene tanto valor para ti, pero para mí no es un dibujo más. Para mí es el reflejo de la parte pasional, y amorosa de nuestra relación. Y la verdad es que quería darte algo que significara lo mismo para ti, pero después me di cuenta que nuestra relación se basa en el amor que nos sentimos el uno con el otro, no solo cuando estamos juntos, si no también cuando estamos separados. Por que cuando no te tuve, fue cuando me di cuenta de cuánto te amaba, de cuanto quería verte sonreír, o que me permitieras secar tus lágrimas. Así que hice esto como reflejo de nuestro amor….a la distancia.

Kurt tenía un nudo en la garganta escociéndole con fuerza, no dejándolo respirar. Tomó la caja en las manos y miró a Blaine, antes de levantarse y colocar el CD en el reproductor de música. El morocho lo abrazó por la cintura. Puso play, y en cuanto las primeras notas del piano comenzaron a sonar, supo que esa era la canción en la que Blaine había trabajado día y noche en el estudio de Cooper, cuando ellos no se hablaban.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en empezar a caer por el rostro de Kurt. Sentía como cada nota se le clavaba en la piel. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, casi podía ver los dedos de Blaine deslizándose sobre el piano, acariciando las teclas como si fueran de cristal, como lo acariciaba a él cada vez que estaban juntos.

Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al recordar todas esas veces que se había sentado contra la puerta del estudio, escuchándolo tocar, escuchando el rasgueo del lápiz cada vez que anotaba un nota nueva en su partitura.

Sí, él también se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo amaba en ese momento. Tal vez habían sido solo dos semanas, pero habían sido catorce días sin tomarse de las manos, catorce días en la que sus labios no se habían rozado, en los que sus pieles pedían a gritos una caricia del otro.

El departamento estaba en silencio como si escuchara atentamente como en cada nota relucía el dolor de Blaine, la tristeza de la separación, y aún así algo de felicidad al sentir algo tan puro como el amor hacia otra persona.

Los brazos alrededor de él se apretaron más, y Kurt volteó su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Podía imaginarse las lágrimas cristalinas del morocho resbalar por su rostro y salpicar las teclas. Casi oía el frufrú de la tela del pantalón, a cada movimiento del cuerpo del chico siguiendo el ritmo de su corazón.

El menor se aferró al cuerpo caliente, y nunca se sintió tan cerca de otra persona como en ese momento. Ni siquiera cuando habían hecho el amor por primera vez se sintió así. Eso dejaba más que claro que su relación iba más allá del sexo. Su relación era un conjunto de miradas soñadoras, de roces discretos de sus manos, del acariciar de sus labios, de las sonrisas robadas, del tacto de una palma contra la otra. Era la sencillez de sus gestos, una leve caída de ojos, una lengua delineando el labio ajeno, el simple roce de sus huellas dactilares. Eso eran ellos. Amor.

Las últimas notas se desvanecieron en el aire. Kurt alzó el rostro, y vio que Blaine también había dejado que las lágrimas cayeran por sus pómulos. El morocho tragó el nudo en la garganta, y le sonrió, arrebatándole una lágrima con el pulgar.

- No sabes todo lo que haces sentir.

- Creo que lo sé, tú me haces lo mismo. – dijo el morocho antes de unir sus labios.

* * *

8:30 A.M.

Burt se levantó y besó a su esposa, que estaba haciendo el desayuno navideño. El día anterior la cena había sido hermosa, llena de risas por parte de su hijo, y eso lo había alegrado. Normalmente Kurt estaba decaído para estas fechas. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, en el momento que sonaba el teléfono.

Se estiró, aún algo dormido y atendió. Casi al instante se paralizó.

- ¿Sabes lo que hace tu hijo? Se vende, como buena puta que es ¿y sabes por cuanto se vende? Por nada. Porque le encanta que se lo follen duro. Le encanta gritar.

La línea se cortó. Burt trató de dejar de temblar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

Ya era demasiado. Iba a hablar con Kurt en cuanto lo viera, él confiaba en su hijo.

_¿Entonces por qué tenía dudas?_

* * *

9:30 A.M.

El castaño se estiró hasta la mesita de luz y tomó su celular.

- Finn dice que en media hora me pasa a buscar. – le avisó.

Tecleó la dirección de Blaine, y se la mandó. El morocho soltó un gruñido y lo acercó más a su cuerpo.

- No quiero que te vayas. – Kurt le sonrió y casi al instante se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Hoy hay una presentación de las animadoras…

- Pensé que estabas de vacaciones.

- Lo estoy, pero eso no es escusa para Sue, y ahora que los golpes pasaron me permitió volver. – Sonrió con fuerza. – No solo eso, vamos a cantar en el número principal con Santana, así que tienes que ir a apoyarnos, a Santana como tío, y a mí como novio.

Blaine se movió hasta quedar encima de él.

- Tengo muchas ganas de apoyarte en este momento.

Kurt soltó una risita, y enredo sus piernas en la cintura del mayor. Sus bocas se unieron, en el momento en que el celular del castaño volvía a sonar, separó sus rostros mientras Blaine seguía besándole el cuello.

"_Sue nos necesita para preparar todo, ya sabes cómo es, trata de no llegar tarde. Te veo a las once. S"_

El menor soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme al gimnasio a las once? Tenemos que preparar todo, y nos vendría bien una mano más.

- Claro, total no tengo nada que hacer.

- ¿Trabajas? – preguntó con una risita.

- Sí, las grabaciones empiezan el primero, además de que el tío de Jeff nos consiguió un espacio en un recital de bandas, así que a partir de enero voy a estar más ocupado.

- Espero que no tanto como para verme.

- Nunca.

Le dio un beso en los labios, y se levantó, haciendo que Kurt se quejara. Se enfundo unos pantalones rojos, y una camisa negra. Kurt se puso en pie, y abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver la rebosante cantidad de pajaritas.

- Cuando me dijiste que tenías una obsesión con las pajaritas, no creí que era para tanto. – Blaine rodó los ojos. – Ven. - Lo atrajo, y escogió una pajarita a cuadros con colores rojos y verdes, se la ató en el cuello, y le arremangó las mangas de la camisa. - Ahora estas perfecto. Blaine sonrió y se dirigió al baño, pero Kurt lo detuvo. – No te atrevas a ponerte esa espantosa cantidad de gel en el pelo.

El morocho lo abrazó, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

- ¿Algún concejo más amor?

- Sí, podrías ponerte en puntitas de pie y besarme.

Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

- No lo voy a hacer, solo porque me dijiste bajito.

- No te dije bajito. – el menor trató de detener la risa, pero no pudo.

El morocho lo empujó a la cama, y se sentó sobre él. Kurt tenía la cara roja, y no podía contener la risa. Blaine le tomó las muñecas con una de sus manos y las apresó sobre su cabeza, Kurt trató de zafarse pero Blaine lo sostuvo más fuerte.

- Puede que sea bajito, pero tengo más fuerza, y…. – Se inclinó sobre él, hasta que sus labios se rozaran. - sé donde tienes cosquillas.

Kurt soltó un gritito y se retorció, pero Blaine ya lo había empezado a atacar en el torso, y el menor se había convertido en una masa sin fuerza de risas. El morocho trataba de mantenerlo quieto, pero el menor se retorcía, sin dejar de reír.

- No…Blaine….¡Para!...Blaine…. - le suplicó.

El mayor lo dejó respirar, y limpió las lágrimas de risa en la cara del menor.

- ¿Vas a decirme bajito otra vez?

Kurt negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y sin dejar de reír. El moreno lo soltó y se acostó a su lado.

- Idiota. – dijo riendo.

- Ya también te amo, Kurt.

El timbre sonó. Kurt gruñó y se levantó de la cama, seguido por Blaine. El morocho tomó en brazos a Margaret, cuando intentó escapar, y bajó junto con Kurt hasta el auto. Donde estaba esperándolo Finn.

Blaine vaciló, y le mandó una mirada inquisitiva a Kurt, que sonrió y asintió. El morocho se metió en el auto en el asiento trasero junto con el menor.

- Blaine me va a ayudar con la preparación. – le explicó a Finn, quien le sonrió en forma de saludo. - ¿Y papá?

- Acabo de hablar con él, se fueron a comprar con Carole. – Kurt sintió algo de alivio al no tener que armarse una escusa para que Blaine vaya a su casa.

- ¿Podríamos pasar por la casa de Jeff antes? Para dejar a Margaret. – preguntó Blaine, quien aún tenía a la labradora en las manos.

Finn asintió, y siguió las indicaciones de Blaine, hasta la casa del rubio, quien al principio estuvo a punto de acogotarlo por despertarlo, pero en cuando vio a la labradora se derritió y casi se la arranco a Blaine de las manos.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Kurt, ambos chicos bajaron y despidieron a Finn con la mano, quien había quedado en encontrarse con Puck. Entraron en la casa, y Kurt le dijo que se pusiera cómodo.

Blaine se acomodó sobre el sillón, mientras el menor bajaba hasta su habitación. Era raro estar ahí sentado tranquilamente cuando sabía que lo más probable era que Burt le arrancara la cabeza si se enteraba de su relación con Kurt.

El ojiazul regresó con un libro en las manos y se acostó en el sillón, con la cabeza descansando sobre el muslo de Blaine. El morocho le sonrió y le comenzó a acariciar el pelo, desordenándolo a propósito. Le volvía loco ver a Kurt despeinado. El chico lo miró fijamente, antes de estirar una mano y acariciarle el rostro.

- Te está empezando a crecer la barba. – el mayor asintió. – no te afeites, quiero ver como te queda.

- Hace mucho que no me dejo crecer la barba, me parece algo molesta.

- No lo sé, a mi no me mires, tengo diecisiete años y todavía no me apareció ni una pelusa.

Blaine rió por lo bajo, mientras Kurt abría el libro por la mitad y comenzaba a leer. El morocho solo lo observó, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo, o de vez en cuando pasar las yemas de los dedos por su mejilla.

Era adorable como los pómulos de Kurt se coloreaban levemente, y el menor sonreía o se quedaba con los ojos cerrados por unos segundos. La luz de la ventana entraba por los cristales reflejándose en la piel blanca del chico, haciéndola brillar como si estuviera hecha de diamantes. Los ojos se le habían aclarado ante el rayo de sol, volviéndolos de un celeste acuoso. El mayor podía sentir el subir y bajar del pecho del castaño, relajante e hipnótico.

- Kurt… - lo llamó con la voz gruesa. El menor volvió sus ojos a él, y sonrió cuando Blaine delineó una de sus cejas. - No me dejes.

Kurt se incorporó y le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

- Nunca te diré adiós.

Blaine sonrió antes de unir sus labios, sellando la promesa.

* * *

Jeff tomó a Margaret entre sus brazos, y le agarró la mano a su novio. Ambos empezaron a caminar por el parque. Habían decidido ir a pasear a un pequeño parquecito a media hora de la casa del rubio, para despejarse un poco de tanto trabajo, y para que la labradora no empezara a morder los muebles de Jeff.

- Me encantaría saber cómo es que hacen esos dos para encontrarse una hermosura como esta en medio de una tormenta.

Nick se encogió de hombros, y se acercó más a él.

- Yo me encontré una hermosura en medio de un callejón oscuro. – dijo sonriéndole con amor, Jeff se acercó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Nick entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. - Estas extrañamente calmado por haber dejado a Chandler solo en la casa.

- Lo encerré en su pieza, no va a poder hacer nada. – dijo con una sonrisa de maldad.

El morocho negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

- ¿Cuándo van a superar esa pelea?

- Yo quería ese poni, y se lo regalaron a él, si por lo menos me lo hubiera compartido ahora estaríamos bien.

- Él tenía un año, y tu ocho.

- No es escusa, ese juguete tendría que haberlo recibido yo.

Nick soltó una risita, pero su cuerpo se puso repentinamente tenso. Jeff lo miró con el seño fruncido y siguió la dirección de sus ojos hasta llegar al suricato, que estaba sentado en una de las bancas del parque, de espaldas a ellos.

El rubio tironeó a su novio para acercarse más. Sebastian estaba hablando por teléfono y quería ver que tramaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que le hace hacer a tu hijo Hummel? Se la mete hasta la garganta y no lo suelta hasta que Kurt haya tragado todo.

Cortó soltando una risita.

Nick trataba por todos los medios de mantener a su novio controlado, pero Jeff estaba decidido a mandar a Sebastian al hospital.

- Alto Jeffy… ¡Quédate quieto!

- Ese maldito hijo de puta, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle eso al padr…?- se calló repentinamente.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos al caer en lo que acababan de oír. Nick agarró el celular a toda prisa y marcó el número del morocho, pero este no contestaba.

- Mierda. – exclamó, se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto de desesperación. - ¿Dónde iba Blaine cuando te dejó a Margaret?

Jeff palideció notablemente.

- A la casa de Kurt.

* * *

10:30 A.M.

Blaine se estiró y echó un vistazo a la puerta del baño. Kurt se había encerrado hace más de veinte minutos y todavía no había salido.

- ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo en el baño? – le gritó.

- Tengo que verme perfecto para la presentación.

- Siempre estas perfecto, y todavía faltan seis horas.

Se escuchó como Kurt bufaba y se rió por lo bajo. Volvió su atención al libro que había estado leyendo Kurt, y que ahora lo había atrapado a él, y se enfrasco en su lectura, sin darse cuenta de que el menor se deslizaba silenciosamente fuera del baño.

- Puede que el uniforme me quede un poco ajustado, pero no encontré el nuevo, y este parece haberse encogido.

El morocho levantó la vista, y casi al instante sintió como se le abultaba el pantalón.

_A la mierda el libro, quiero a Kurt en cuatro y gimiendo mi nombre._

Blaine respiró hondo varias veces para calmarse, ese traje era capaz de atontarle los sentidos. Supuso que sus pupilas deberían estar dilatadas solo por verlo, ese chico podía revolucionarle la anatomía en un segundo. El menor lo miró y movió las caderas provocativamente, con una sonrisita incitante en el rostro. Blaine se puso en pie y rodeó al menos con los brazos.

- ¿Sabes que tu padre puede estar a punto de llegar? – Kurt asintió. Blaine lo besó con lentitud, antes de darlo vuelta y apretarse contra él. - ¿Entonces por qué me tientas de esta manera?

Agarró al castaño por la cintura y comenzó a besarle el cuello con lentitud. Sintió como el cuerpo del menor se relajaba e iba dejando caer su cabeza hacia un lado para dejarle más piel a su disposición. Rozó su lengua por la oreja Kurt. Le mordió el lóbulo y sonrió al sentir que el castaño se estremecía.

- Mi padre puede venir en cualquier momento, y si nos encuentra así es capaz de matarte.

- Lo sé – apretó su cadera contra el trasero de Kurt – y eso me excita.

El menor jadeó, sentía que su mente se estaba nublando, y su cuerpo no le respondía.

- Blaine… - inspiro tratando de armar una frase coherente – Blaine…

- Si sigues diciendo mi nombre me vas a hacer venirme sin apenas tocarme.

Las manos de Blaine se deslizaron por su pecho, y se colaron debajo de su remera, acariciando su piel suave y pellizcando levemente sus pezones.

- ¿Nunca te dijeron lo increíblemente sexy que te ves con el uniforme de animador? – Kurt hizo algún sonido incomprensible, y se estremeció al sentir la risa del morocho en su oreja – tengo ganas de arrancártelo con los dientes.

Kurt volteó quedando frente al moreno, sus ojos estaban oscuros y llenos de deseo.

- Para… - su réplica quedó callada por los labios del morocho, que se deslizaron sobre su boca con lentitud, tentándolo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – Preguntó junto a su oído, con la voz ronca - ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar algo para comer?

El mayor se separó levemente. Kurt agradeció el repentino cambio, porque no sabía si podría seguir controlándose. Asintió, y Blaine se fue a la cocina, tratando de calmar el ansia de su cuerpo. Se acostó sobre el sillón, con la cabeza sobre uno de los respaldos y las piernas en el otro, cerró los ojos y trató de calmar a su corazón. Definitivamente tenía que añadir "No usar el uniforme" en la lista de "No hacer frente a Blaine Anderson si había una posibilidad de que su padre los descubra". Sí, el nombre era muy largo.  
Repentinamente sintió como un cuerpo pesado y caliente se sentaba sobre su cadera. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro de Blaine a centímetros del suyo.

- Me estas tentando – sus labios se encontraron con la piel pálida de su cuello. – ¿En verdad creíste que podía verte acostado así y no aprovecharme de la situación?

Kurt jadeo. Escuchó un leve "Click" y vio como Blaine abría una botella de jarabe de chocolate. Con los ojos como platos, y tratando de no gemir, se deleito con la escena ante sus ojos: El morocho había vertido una buena cantidad de chocolate sobre dos de sus dedos y los chupaba con una mueca de placer en el rostro.

Se acercó al castaño.

- Bésame.

El menor obedeció al instante. Jadeo en la boca de Blaine cuando sintió el sabor dulce, mezclado con el sabor a café de sus labios. El mayor se separo y vertió más chocolate sobre su lengua. Kurt no le dio tiempo ni para mirarlo. Tomo su lengua entre los dientes, y comenzó a lamerlo de forma desesperada.

- Espera ángel. – murmuró un excitado Blaine. – No podemos dejar que tu hermoso uniforme se manche. – Lo miró fijamente con una sonrisa de perversidad – Quítate la remera.

Kurt lo miró, estaba excitado de eso no había duda, y si hubiese sido por él se hubiera sacado la remera en el mismo instante en que lo mencionó, pero una parte racional de su mente que no se quería callar le decía que Burt estaba a punto de llegar, que los iba a ver e iba a acogotar a su sexy novio. Además de que sabía que si Blaine no se contenía había una gran posibilidad de que terminaran haciéndolo en el sillón.

- Kurt si no te quitas el uniforme, te lo voy a sacar yo por la fuerza – amenazó el mayor.

El castaño no hizo ademán de moverse y Blaine cumplió su amenaza. Su remera pasó por su cabeza antes de que pudiera parpadear, y fue a parar al suelo. Blaine le sonrió con picardía, atrajo sus muñecas y las sostuvo con una mano por encima de su cabeza.

- ¿Me vas a dejar experimentar? – le preguntó con la voz ronca.

El cerebro de Kurt se desconectó. Sin soltar las muñecas del castaño acercó la botella a su pecho y dibujo una línea de dulce negro, que hacía perfecto contraste en la piel lampiña de su estómago. Kurt cerró los ojos y jadeo al sentir la lengua de Blaine chupando el jarabe de chocolate.

- Estás delicioso ángel. – dijo antes de besarlo con lujuria.

- Blaine… - el castaño no podía pensar. Sentía como la erección del morocho tocaba la suya, y mandaba deliciosas descargas eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo. Blaine movió un poco sus caderas y cualquier preocupación por la llegada de Burt quedó en segundo plano. – Más….

El morocho rió en su oído. Apretó el frasco dejando caer unas gotas de chocolate en los pezones del menor. Se separó un poco, solo para observarlo. Tenía a su ángel entre sus brazos, sin poder moverse y bañado en chocolate. Pasó su lengua por una de las tetillas del joven, saboreando el gusto dulce, y disfrutando de la sensación del cuerpo de Kurt arquearse de placer bajo él. Cuando hubo terminado, se movió al otro, sin dejar de acariciarle el pecho. Sintió como unas manos de largos dedos se enredaban en su cabello, y se dejó guiar por ellas. Escuchaba los leves jadeos del castaño, y su entrepierna palpito dolorosamente al recordar la noche anterior.

- Kurt quiero hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas respirar.

El joven lo tomó por la nuca, uniendo sus labios en una danza salvaje. Blaine esparció más jarabe por su cuello y lo lamió mientras gemía contra su piel.

El repiqueteo de las llaves en la cerradura les explotó la burbuja de gozo. Se miraron por unos segundos con los corazones acelerados. El morocho liberó a su presa, y se miraron con cara de pánico. Kurt no sabía si las repentinas ganas de reírse eran normales, cabeceó hacia su habitación, y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las escaleras.

Escucharon como se abría la puerta en el piso superior y se miraron a los ojos. El morocho frunció el seño al ver como Kurt estaba tratando de no reírse.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le pregunto con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Pánico? – dijo mientras soltaba una risita. – Tiendo a reírme cuando estoy nervioso.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Es tu culpa. – se removió incómodo ante el bulto en sus pantalones.

- Yo no me saqué la remera y me esparcí chocolate por el pecho.

- Pero te pusiste ese maldito uniforme que te queda pegado al cuerpo, y no me pude resistir.

Kurt se le acercó, y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Blaine lo miró a los ojos con deseo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste el chocolate?

- Estaba en la heladera, me gusta lo dulce, y después te vi tirado en el sillón, y tu piel parece helado de vainilla ¿y a quién no le gusta el helado de vainilla con chocolate?

Kurt soltó una risita, y lo besó. Un ruido escaleras arriba los alertó.

- ¿Kurt? - lo llamó la voz de su padre.

- Estoy en el baño, ya subo. – contestó.

- Creo es mejor que me vaya, y nos encontremos en la presentación. - Le susurró el morocho.

Kurt asintió, le dio un beso suave, y le acarició la erección por encima del pantalón antes de soltarlo e irse al baño a limpiarse. Blaine estuvo a punto de empotrarlo contra la cama y hacerle el amor sin importarle quien los pudiera escuchar, pero se lo pensó mejor y terminó por dejarlo libre. Hizo un ademán subirse a la silla y salir por la ventana, pero antes sonrió con perversidad y arrancó una hoja de carpeta, garabateó una nota a toda prisa, que sabía que haría sonrojar furiosamente a su ángel, y la dejó sobre la mesita de luz, en el momento en el que se abría la puerta de la habitación sin que él se diera cuenta.

* * *

Burt abrió la puerta y bajó las escaleritas, su corazón casi dio un salto al ver como dos piernas ataviadas con un pantalón rojo desaparecían por la ventana de luz que daba al exterior.

Su voz no salió, y solo atinó a acercarse hasta allí y quedarse petrificado. Escaneo la habitación pero todo parecía estar en orden, no podía haber sido un ladrón, esa ventana era apenas visible por el exterior. No tendría que haber entrado a la casa, y el único que había estado allí hasta ese momento era Kurt.

Bajó la vista, con un nudo en el estómago y sus ojos se clavaron en una nota doblada a la mitad sobre la mesita de luz, la tomó sintiéndose algo culpable por entrar en la privacidad de su hijo. Se la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón con rapidez al escuchar como Kurt salía del baño.

El castaño medio se paralizó cuando lo vio, escaneó la habitación con pánico en los ojos, y finalmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

El hombre no pudo reaccionar, la voz no le salió. No podía ser su hijo, Kurt no sería capaz de dejar que lo usaran, no de esa manera. Pero un chupón en el cuello decía lo contrario.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, tal vez había sido el chico rubio, ese tal Chandler. Pero algo en su interior decía que no, todas esas llamadas durante toda la maldita semana gritaban lo contrario.

- Hola pa. - el chico avanzó hasta él. - ¡La revista! – exclamó al ver lo que sostenía su padre. – Gracias ¿es el último número de Vouge?

Burt se limitó a asentir, demasiado shockeado como para reaccionar. Sus ojos se clavaron en el pecho desnudo de su hijo, donde descansaba un collar que sabía que era demasiado caro como para que Kurt lo pudiera comprar por sí mismo, además de que tenía grabada una B negra y no una K. Frunció el seño.

El menor le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de ponerse la remera del uniforme y subir los primeros escalones.

- Sue necesita que preparemos el gimnasio, y tenemos que ensayar antes de la presentación, así que me voy.

Le sonrió y subió las escaleras. Burt descartó la idea de que su chico parecía demasiado ansioso por irse.

_Solo es imaginación tuya._

Pero el chico que había salido por la ventana no había sido producto de su imaginación. Sacó el papel arrugado de su bolcillo y lo leyó.

_Esto no queda así ángel. Me debes una buena noche de sexo, y me las voy a cobrar muy caro. Me dejaste con un buen bulto en los pantalones, y yo te voy a dejar sin caminar por una semana, así que mejor te prepares._

_- B._

* * *

**Esta sería la canción que compuso Blaine para Kurt: http : (/) (/) www . youtube . com (/) watch ? v = 8xgQmeOGfOs (Borren los espacios y paréntesis) **

**Los que tienen un minuto, les recomiendo volver a leer la parte en la que Blaine le regala el cd, mientras escuchan la canción. La escena cambia bastante, la vuelve más emotiva.**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos, como les prometí acá les dejo el capitulo 20. Decidí subirlo temprano por que ya quería saber que pensaban del cap ;).**

**Le agradezco la gran cantidad de comentarios que recibí en el capitulo anterior, y también los favoritos y follows. Puede que a a algunos no les haya alcanzado a contestar, si no lo hice lo siento, pero los leí todos y me ENCANTARO, como siempre :D El capitulo que sigue lo subo el miércoles que viene :D**

**Sin más que agragar: El cap.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20: La verdad.**

16:00 P.M. Martes.

Blaine bajó del auto, junto con Cooper, y se dirigieron al gimnasio junto con el resto de las personas. En cuanto entraron buscaron sitio en una de las gradas, y esperaron a que esta y la de enfrente se llenaran. Habían ido alumnos de la escuela, y amigos y familiares de las animadoras, por eso no le extraño ver a Sebastian entre la multitud de la grada enfrentada a la suya. Lo fulminó con enojo, antes de apartar la mirada, el chico había ido a apoyar a su hermana, y no estaba buscando pelea.

Burt y Carole se acercaron a ellos, y saludaron a Cooper, claramente se conocían después de tantos años de amistad entre Kurt y su sobrina. Blaine también los saludo, algo incómodo, y rápidamente buscó con la mirada a su castaño, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que no notó como Burt miraba sus pantalones rojos y fruncía el seño.

Para pánico del morocho, Burt se sentó a su lado. La entrenadora apareció callando a todos, seguida por un grupo de hombres vestidos de rojo, con trompetas en las manos. Se posicionaron separados en dos grupos formando cuadrados, y se hizo el silencio.

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar, y en seguida se escucharon las voces de su sobrina y Kurt. Blaine tuvo que morderse el labio paro no gemir al verlo en ese traje. La coreografía era bastante complicada, "4 minutes" nunca le había sonado tan sexy. El castaño ponía voz más gruesa, exactamente la misma que usaba cuando estaba con él, o le susurraba al oído para excitarlo. Y estaba funcionando. Su pantalón rojo se sentía extrañamente incómodo en ese momento.

¿Era su imaginación o Kurt le había guiñado un ojo al decir _If you want it_ (si lo quieres)?

No, definitivamente le había guiñado el ojo. El muy provocador lo estaba mirando a él, mandándole sonrisas coquetas, y moviendo la cadera de forma insinuante. Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada, y se mordió el labio más fuerte al ver como el pantalón de animador le marcaba la perfecta y redondeada línea de su trasero.

No sabía porque ese maldito traje lo afectaba tanto, había visto a Kurt desnudo incontables veces, además de verlo llevar el pantalón amarillo que era descaradamente ajustado, pero el traje de animador era una debilidad.

La música terminó, y todos estallaron en aplausos. El castaño sonrió y abrazó a Santana, se juntaron con las animadoras que estaban detrás y se dirigieron al vestuario.

- Blaine creo que el pantalón ese es muy ajustado. – le susurró su hermano soltando una risita. El morocho lo empujó amistosamente, ruborizándose enseguida. - ¿Esos no son los chicos?

El morocho levantó la vista, frunció el entrecejo al ver a sus amigos buscando a alguien, supuso que a él. Jeff tenía cara de desesperación, al igual que Thad, mientras que Wes intentaba calmarlos y Nick no mudaba su expresión preocupada.

El rubio se dirigió a paso firme a la grada de enfrente a la de él, pero su novio lo agarró de un brazo y lo arrastró otra vez al grupo. Blaine dirigió su mirada a la única persona que podía estar a punto de ser atacada por Jeff, y vio cómo Sebastian lo estaba mirando con una sonrisita.

Antes de que pudiera ponerse en pie e ir a buscarlos, aparecieron las animadoras otra vez. Los Warblers se quedaron en un rincón apartado del gimnasio viendo la presentación, Nick siguió las miraditas poco disimuladas de Kurt y lo encontró sentado entre su hermano y Burt.

El número terminó de manera espectacular, y se informó de un corte de unos quince minutos. Blaine se puso en pie y se acercó a sus amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber donde mierda te habías metido? – casi le gritó Jeff. – Estuvimos todo el día llamándote al celular, fuimos a tu departamento, a la casa de Cooper ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Fui a comprar muebles con mi mamá a Westerville.

- Pues la decoración puede esperar Blaine, tenemos algo que decirte.

* * *

El castaño y Santana fueron de los primeros en salir del vestuario y se dirigieron directamente donde los esperaban sus respectivas familias. Cooper los felicitó a ambos, y Carole los abrazó con cariño. Burt también les comentó algo pero Kurt no estaba prestando atención, y buscaba a Blaine con la mirada. Santana se percató de su mirada.

- Ven Kurt, acompáñame a saludar a mi tío. – lo agarró del brazo, y Kurt le sonrió con complicidad.

Burt los observó irse. No era extraño que su hijo vaya a saludar a Blaine, era el tío de su mejor amiga, y también su profesor de matemática.

Vio como ambos saludaban a los amigos del morocho, Santana le dio un beso en la mejilla a su tío, pero Kurt lo abrazó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro, con demasiado cariño. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo con creses y lo pegó a su cuerpo mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Kurt se sonrojó y le se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. A pesar de la distancia pudo ver perfectamente como su hijo depositaba un beso casto en la comisura de los labios de su profesor, y este no se apartaba sorprendido o se reía del desliz.

Un rubio que parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien los separó y les dijo algo atropelladamente que les borró las sonrisas al instante.

* * *

- Sebastian está llamando a Burt diciéndole que Kurt está siendo usado por alguien mayor.

Blaine lo miró con los ojos como platos, y la boca semi abierta. La vista se le tornó repentinamente roja, y no se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia el estacionamiento, donde había visto salir al suricato hacía unos instantes.

Hizo caso omiso de los gritos de sus amigos que lo llamaban, y tampoco le importó los tirones en la remera de parte de Thad.

El aire frió del exterior solo ayudo a acrecentar su enojo. Divisó el peinado príncipe de Disney unos pasos más lejos de él y apretó el paso dispuesto a meterle un puño en el estómago. Lo que no se esperaba era que Kurt lo adelantara y fuera él el que le pegara en el rostro. Sebastian se agarró la nariz con dolor, y estuvo a punto de devolverle el golpe, pero Blaine fue más rápido y lo estampo contra un auto.

- No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima a mi novio. – lo amenazó.

Wes trataba de sostener a Kurt, que forcejeaba intentando zafarse. Nick mantenía a Jeff contra su cuerpo que parecía querer pulverizar al suricato con la mirada, y Thad estaba tratando de apartar a Blaine de Sebastian, pero la adrenalina, más la furia, parecían haber aumentado su fuerza.

- A la princesita no lo tocaría ni con un palo.

- ¿Sabes Sebastian? Pensé que después de todo, de que me chantajearas, de que le pegaras a Kurt, de que intentaras arruinar mi relación con él una y otra vez, todavía podía darte una oportunidad. – Acercó su rostro al de él. – Después de toda la mierda que nos tiraste, estaba dispuesto a perdonarte y olvidarme de todo. – su puño le dio en el estómago, y el rubio soltó un gemido de dolor. La nariz le sangraba, pero no mudaba su expresión de superioridad. – Pero ya es suficiente. Esto es pasarse de la raya. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan detestable como para decirle al padre de Kurt que lo estoy usando? Jamás sería capaz de obligar a Kurt a hacer nada que él no quisiera, jamás sería capaz de solo mantenerlo como juguete sexual. No todos nos vendemos como vos.

- ¡Le podría haber dado un ataque idiota! – gritó Kurt, sin poder zafarse del agarre de Wes. – Lo único que sabes hacer es arruinarle la vida a los demás por qué no tienes una propia. Podrías desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, y nadie se preocuparía, ni siquiera Quin, es más estoy seguro de que celebrarían de que el mundo se salvara de una escoria como vos.

Sebastian trató de abalanzarse sobre el menor, pero Blaine lo volvió a empujar con brusquedad contra el auto.

- Lo que sucede campanita es que no me interesa tu padre. Lo único que quiero es verte a ti lejos de Blaine.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? No lo quieres, no lo amas ¿Por qué diablos no lo dejas en paz? – Exclamó Jeff.

- No me gusta perder. – contestó con una sonrisita. – ¿y a ti que mierda te importa Sterling? Esto es entre el cara de gay y yo.

Kurt se soltó de los brazos de Wes, y empujó a Blaine a un lado, quedando él enfrente de Sebastian.

- Lo único que quieres es llamar la atención. Lo único que sabes hacer es calentar a alguien para que te folle, o joderle la existencia hasta que te odie, y tienes bien en claro que la única forma para que Blaine te preste atención es arruinándole la vida ¿Pero sabes qué zorra? Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, puedes llamar a mi padre, puedes seguir insultándome, o acosándolo, y nada va a hacer que Blaine te preste atención. Te lo voy a decir por última vez, y espero que te quede claro. ÉL ES MÍO.

- ¿Kurt?

Todas las cabezas se volvieron a Quin que pasaba la mirada desconcertada y dolida, entre su hermano y su amigo. El castaño fulminó a Sebastian con la mirada, y le dio un último empujón brusco antes de volverse y empezar a caminar con pasos rápidos de vuelta al gimnasio. Blaine lo siguió, seguido por los Warblers.

El morocho lo alcanzó unos segundos después, y lo retuvo antes de que entrara al gimnasio.

- ¿Estás bien? – el menor tenía lágrimas en los ojos, que había estado reteniendo en presencia de Sebastian. – Ángel tú padre va a estar bien, es fuerte.

- Lo sé. – lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a su cuerpo como si necesitara su contacto para respirar. – Sé que mi padre va a estar bien…solo…es que tengo miedo de que las llamadas… - enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaine. – no quiero perderte.

Los Warblers entraron al gimnasio, dejándoles un momento de intimidad.

- No vas a perderme. Nunca. Pase lo que pase, yo te voy a seguir amando, y nada, ni siquiera el idiota de Sebastian, va a cambiar eso.

El menor asintió, y lo abrazó más fuerte.

En cuanto volvieron al gimnasio unos minutos después, ambos estaban más calmados, aunque el humor había descendido en picada. Kurt volvió junto a Santana a los vestuarios para prepararse para la última presentación.

El morocho se reunió con los Warblers, que estaban sentados en el suelo de espalda a las gradas. Se sentó junto a ellos, entre medio de Jeff y Thad.

- ¡Abrazo Warbler! – exclamó el rubio.

De inmediato todos se le tiraron encima en un abrazo. Blaine rió, y los empujo amistosamente.

- Gracias. – les dijo.

Jeff, que estaba entre las piernas de Nick, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le planto un pico. El morocho casi saltó de la sorpresa, mientras todos los demás reían.

- ¡Jeff! – gruñó, mientras se limpiaba la boca con el dorso de la mano. Levanto la vista y vio a su sobrina y Kurt con cara de shock, pero enseguida comenzaron a reírse a mandíbula batiente al ver su reacción. – Ya te dije que no me gustaba que hicieras eso. Es como besar a Cooper. – se estremeció.

- Eso no fue lo que dijiste cuando íbamos al colegio juntos.

- Cállate.

- ¿Cómo? – saltó enseguida Thad.

- ¿Qué no sabían que yo fui su primer beso?

- No me lo hagas acordar. – Blaine escondió su cara entre las manos.

- Te encantó.

- Jeff cierra el pico.

- Teníamos trece años, – comenzó el rubio. – y Blaine me dijo que no había besado a nadie, y como buen amigo gay le ofrecí a mi muy heterosexual compañero a enseñarle, lo que no me esperaba era que aceptara sin siquiera dudar…

El morocho le pegó en la cabeza, haciendo que se callara. Nick contuvo a Jeff de pegarle a Blaine devuelta, mientras se reía. El chico abrazó a su novio y le dio un beso para calmarlo, al cual Jeff respondió enseguida. Blaine fulminó a Kurt con la mirada, que estaba parado unos pasos lejos de ellos, descostillándose de la risa ante la historia del rubio.

Con los ánimos un poco mejor, la última presentación la pasaron más relajados. Jeff le guiñó un ojo a su novio, quien le sonrió con amor, el rubio sabía exactamente como levantarle el humor a su amigo.

Ninguno de los cinco se percató de las miradas inquietas que Burt Hummel le mandaba a Blaine.

* * *

Blaine entró a la casa de su hermano. Quería bañarse, y sabía que Jeff y Nick estaban "decorando" su casa al estilo navideño, lo que seguramente significaba que estaban follando en el baño, así que prefirió ir a lo de Cooper.

Todos los años en navidad, tenían su propia celebración antes de que terminara el día, y ese año obviamente Jeff había invitado a Kurt.

Se metió al baño, y se duchó con lentitud, dejando que el agua limpiara su mal humor. Una hora más tarde salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Cooper estaba apoyado sobre la mesada cruzado de brazos y con cara seria.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Blaine, mientras sacaba un jugo de la heladera.

- No estoy seguro, pero hoy Burt no te sacó los ojos de encima.- El morocho se congeló con los ojos como platos. – al principio por muy extraño que suene te miraba el pantalón, como si fuera el causante de sus pesadillas. Pero después de que desaparecieras con Kurt y los chicos en el estacionamiento no dejó de mirarte. – Cooper lo miró preocupado, al ver como Blaine se mordía el labio, repentinamente asustado. – Dime que serás cuidadoso. No quiero que les pase nada, ni a ti ni a Kurt. – El morocho asintió. Su hermano sabía que se estaba guardando algo, pero no lo presiono. – Solo ve con cuidado.

Le palmeo la espalda, y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de irse escaleras arriba. Blaine espero hasta escuchar cómo se cerraba la puerta del estudio para agarrar su celular y marcar desesperadamente el número de Kurt.

* * *

El castaño recién había salido de bañarse, y se estaba haciendo su tratamiento de cremas para la piel, cuando le sonó el celular. Sonrió al reconocer el tono de llamaba de Blaine.

- ¿Qué pasa dulzura no puedes estar una hora sin extrañarme?

- Dime por todo lo más quieras en el mundo que encontraste la nota que te dejé hoy. – dijo atropelladamente.

El castaño frunció el seño.

- Yo no vi ninguna nota ¿Por qué?

Se escuchó como Blaine hacía un ruidito de desesperación, y Kurt hubiese jurado que se acababa de pasar la mano por el pelo.

- Creo que tu papá me vio cuando salí por la ventana.

El corazón del menor dio un vuelco, y se puso en pie inmediatamente. Se metió al baño, para poder hablar más libremente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que te vio?

- Coop me dijo que no dejaba de verme los pantalones, como si los reconociera. Tengo la sensación que me vio salir por la ventana, pero que no vio quien era.

Kurt cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

- ¿Qué decía la nota? – silencio. - ¿Blaine?

- Emm…

- ¡OH POR DIOS! – gritó, enterrando la cara entre las manos. – De todas las ocasiones que me escribiste, elegís precisamente esta para ponerme algo… así.

- ¡Lo siento!

El menor salió del baño y pasó la vista por su habitación.

- ¿Dónde la dejaste?

- Sobre la mesita de luz.

Kurt soltó un gruñido, no había absolutamente nada. Se agachó para ver debajo de la cama, pero se hallaba vacía. Desordenó la cama, nada. El escritorio, el cajón, el piso, la estantería. Nada, nada, nada, nada.

- Te juro que Blaine Jr. me las va a pagar. – lo amenazó.

- Lo siento, yo no… lo siento.

Kurt soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el rostro.

- No estoy enojado contigo, - dijo. El tono de Blaine parecía realmente afectado. – pero lo de Blaine Jr. era verdad.

El morocho soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Supongo que hay que ser más cuidadosos desde ahora.

- El amor no siempre es fácil, dulzura.

- Dímelo a mí. – hizo una pausa. – Nos vemos dentro de un rato amor.

- Nos vemos.

El moroco cortó la llamada, y Kurt se pasó la mano por el pelo. Tenían un gran problema.

Escuchó unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación y se sobresaltó, trató de poner cara de poker, y se sentó frente al espejo simulando tranquilidad.

- Pase.

Su padre bajó las escaleritas, frunció el seño ante el repentino desorden en la habitación, pero Kurt no dijo nada, así que lo pasó por alto.

- ¿Tienes un minuto antes de irte a lo de Santana? – el castaño asintió, y trató de ignorar el repentino temblor de sus manos. – Quiero hablar.

* * *

El morocho terminó de acomodar el sillón nuevo de tres plazas en el medio del piso de madera, justo enfrente de la televisión. Había seguido los consejos de Kurt, y su madre, y lo había comprado de un color bordó, que combinaba con las cortinas, y el otro silloncito.

También le había comprado una alfombra verde oscuro que ocupaba bastante espacio, para que los sillones no rayaran la madera, un reproductor de DVD, y una pequeña camita para perros para Margaret. Y con eso se habían ido sus ahorros de la plata que le habían regalado Cooper y su madre para su cumpleaños. La verdad era que tenía una cuenta en el banco a su nombre, que había sido completamente ignorada por él por muchos años, en los cuales su padre había depositado mucho dinero, demasiado diría él.

Después de todo se había tragado su orgullo y había ido a retirar algo de plata para sobrevivir hasta que las grabaciones comenzaran de nuevo. Nunca le había gustado depender del dinero de su padre, y siempre había sido muy independiente en ese sentido, al igual que Cooper.

Sonrió al ver como Margaret se acercaba a él, tenía puesto un moño rojo alrededor del torso, que le había colocado Jeff. El rubio estaba en la cocina preparando unas pizzas, junto con Nick, mientras que Thad y Wes se turnaban para tratar de robar algo de la heladera.

El timbre sonó, y la labradora corrió a la puerta automáticamente moviendo la cola al percibir el olor. Blaine sonrió y la tomó en brazos antes de abrir, y hacer pasar al castaño.

Kurt sonrió ligeramente y entró, dándole un beso al pasar. Blaine cerró, y lo miró con más atención, parecía estar bastante shockeado.

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Es tú estómago otra vez?

- No, no es mi estómago. Es solo que… mi padre, creo que sospecha algo.

Blaine se mordió el labio con nerviosismo.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- Digamos que me dio "La charla" que la había estado evitando los últimos tres años, pero por alguna razón creo que había algo más. Por cómo me miraba parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado.

- Kurt…lo estuve pensando… y creo que lo mejor…

- Por favor dime que no vas a terminar conmigo. – Los ojos del castaño estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Claro que no voy a terminar contigo. Creo que deberías decirle a tu padre de lo nuestro – el menor abrió los ojos, sorprendido – es mejor que termines con todo esto, de seguro las llamadas le deben estar afectando.- Kurt bajó los ojos, y asintió, más preocupado que antes. – Ven, alégrate. Todavía es navidad, y alguien te estuvo extrañando. – dijo al tiempo que le acercaba a Margaret.

Kurt soltó una risita, y la tomó en brazos.

- Dentro de unos meses va a ser imposible alzarla.

- Puede que Blaine sea más grande que tú, pero creo que Blane Jr. todavía se va a poder alzar dentro de unos meses. – les dijo Jeff, que se había acercado a ellos, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Blaine.

Kurt se estaba riendo con ganas, y por un momento trató de olvidar todo lo estresante del día.

La noche pasó bastante tranquila, comieron, jugaron a las cartas, para las doce y media todavía ninguno se había quedado en cuero, y Nick y Jeff no habían pasado a más de unos cuantos besos demasiado apasionados, lo que se podría considerar un logro.

- Hora de los regalos. – exclamó Jeff, antes pararse y buscar un par de bolsas. Sacó uno al azar y se lo revoleó a Thad, quien lo miró con cara desconfiada.- No es una bomba Thadeus, abre el maldito regalo.

El morocho abrió la caja y sacó un libro. Leyó el título y se lo revoleó al rubio a la cabeza, mientras este se desternillaba de risa.

- Eres un imbécil.

Wes tomó el libro, y soltó una carcajada.

- 10 pasos para darme cuenta de que realmente soy gay.

Todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas, mientras Thad los fulminaba.

- Que me guste Sam no quiere decir que no me sigan atrayendo las mujeres. – se quejó.

- Sí, seguro... – dijo Jeff, antes de lanzarle su regalo a Blaine. El morocho puso la misma cara de desconfianza que había puesto Thad. - ¿Por qué todos ponen esa cara? ¡Abre el regalo!

- Debe ser que no confiamos en ti Jeffy. – dijo el morocho antes de abrirlo. Frunció el seño, y rodó los ojos, ruborizándose ligeramente. – Eres un idiota.

- Es para que lo uses con K… - No pudo terminar la frase y Blaine ya le estaba revoleando el libro que había estado en manos de Wes. El castaño se inclinó sobre la caja, y vio un par de esposas plateadas. Se ruborizó al imaginarse como las podrían usar. - ¿No ves? A Kurt le gustó.

Todos se rieron de la cara de culpabilidad del menor.

El rubio le alcanzó el regalo a Wes, que dudo un segundo antes de abrirlo. Sonrió con perversidad al verlo.

- ¿Lencería de mujer? Megan seguro te va amar Jeff. – dijo Thad con apreciación.

- Lo sé, y…por último… - se volvió hacia Kurt que inmediatamente se puso en guardia. – el regalo que más me gusto. – Le lanzó una caja bastante aplanada

El castaño la abrió, y leyó la nota que había en el interior. Al instante se pudo bordó, y apartó la caja de Blaine, que había intentado ver. Se mordió el labio, y miró a Jeff, quien tenía una sonrisa de perversidad.

- Emm…gracias…

El rubio le guiñó un ojo, e ignoró las miradas inquisitivas de los demás.

- Seguro lo vas a disfrutar.

Kurt cerró los ojos, y su cara tomó un color escarlata preocupante. Blaine le arrebató la nota de las manos, antes de que el otro se diera cuenta. El menor se apresuró a sacársela, pero Blaine la mantenía alejada.

"Los videos que te prometí, ya sabes cuales."

El morocho frunció el seño, y le alcanzó la tarjetita a su novio.

- ¿Qué videos?

- ¿Te acuerdas de su primera cita? – pregunto Jeff. El morocho asintió con el seño fruncido. - ¿te acuerdas de los mensajes que te mandé?

Blaine iba a asentir otra vez, cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué videos eran. Kurt lo sostuvo del brazo antes de que se pudiera tirar contra su amigo y lo descuartizara.

- ¿Se los pediste? –le pregunto escandalizado.

El menor puso cara de culpabilidad, mientras le sonreía avergonzado.

* * *

13:00 P.M. Miércoles.

El castaño se despertó y se despatarró por toda la cama. Blaine se removió y abrió ligeramente los ojos, sonriendo al ver a su castaño tan despeinado. El menor le devolvió el gesto y pasó su mano por la mejilla de su novio, que estaba ligeramente rasposa.

- ¿Sabes? Me podría acostumbrar a despertarme todos los días así.

Blaine lo abrazó por las caderas, acercándolo a su cuerpo, y apoyó su frente en la del menor.

- Yo también.

Estuvieron solo mirándose, y acariciando la piel del otro con lentitud, o uniendo sus labios en besos castos por más de una hora, antes de que sus estómagos se quejaran. En cuanto bajaron Blaine lanzó un gruñido de protesta al ver el desorden que había quedado la noche anterior.

- Por lo menos Jeff y Nick no están tirados en el sillón. – se río el castaño.

Blaine tuvo que concederle la razón. Desayunaron, y limpiaron el departamento mientras escuchaban música. Luego se metieron en el baño, y compartieron una larga sección de enjabonamiento, intercalado con besos pasionales, y uno que otro gemido.

El menor estaba recostado sobre el sillón, que le había encantado, con el cuaderno de dibujo sobre las rodillas flexionadas mientras sombreaba un nuevo dibujo de ellos. Mientras, Blaine había empezado a colgar los otros dibujos, que había enmarcado, en las paredes. En cuanto terminó se volvió hacia Kurt y le encajó un beso largo y fogoso. El menor sonrió al ver todos sus dibujos sobre la pared, y lo atrajo hacia él. Blaine se le sentó a horcajadas, y no sabía por qué pero encontraba que esa posición era muy excitante.

Kurt lo besó, y fue subiendo por su mandíbula hasta llegar a la oreja, donde jugueteo con el lóbulo sacándole sonrisitas. Mordió detrás de esta donde sabía que Blaine tenía su punto débil, y al instante sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se derretía sobre él. Fue bajando por su cuello, solo rozándolo con la nariz, haciendo que su respiración chocara contra su piel, disfrutando de ver los estremecimientos de su novio que ahora le ronroneaba sensualmente en el oído.

Empezó a acariciarle el pelo, y a los pocos minutos sintió como Blaine se relajaba completamente, y su respiración se volvía más pausada. Sonrió al escuchar un leve ronquido ahogado por su propio cuello, acomodó la cabeza de Blaine sobre su hombro y siguió acariciándolo, dejándole besos en los labios de vez en cuando, y sonriendo cada vez que el ojiverde pronunciaba su nombre dormido.

Al comenzar ese año, nunca se hubiera imaginado encontrarse en esta situación. Estaba dispuesto a tener un novio antes de su último año, pero nunca creyó que lo encontraría en el lugar menos esperado, y que este fuera alguien como Blaine. Simplemente agradecía el poder haberlo conocido, y que el morocho lo viera como un hombre del cual podría enamorarse, y no un adolescente que estaba teniendo sus primeras experiencias.

Mucho menos se imaginaba que iba a conseguir algo más que un primer beso. Hacer el amor con Blaine había ido mucho más allá del placer, hacer el amor con Blaine los había conectado a límites sentimentales insospechados, no solo había sido la unión de sus cuerpos sino también de sus almas, y no podía estar más feliz de que por una vez el sentimiento fuera correspondido.

Tal vez muchos pensarían que estaba con Blaine por la fortuna de los Anderson, o por su fama en Dalton, o simplemente porque estar saliendo con alguien mayor y con más experiencia le garantizaba un amante increíble, pero no. Los que pensaran eso no conocían a Blaine, no lo veían usar un pantalón de jogging que tendría más de cinco años, gastado y algo descolorido, cuando sabía que se podría comprar ropa de perfecta calidad. No veían su vergüenza cada vez que alguien lo reconocía y le pedía un autógrafo, no veían su cara de sorpresa por tal gesto. Y tampoco sabían que lo que ambos más disfrutaban era estar en compañía del otro, simplemente observándose, sonriendo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. No sabían que Blaine podía pasar horas mirándolo batallar con sus tareas, y que hasta a veces lo ayudaba por el simple hecho de pasar más tiempo con él. No veían como Kurt podía cerrar los ojos y escucharlo cantar, perderse en esa voz aterciopelada, en como en cada nota el sentimiento era puro.

Hacer el amor solo era un gesto de posesión, de pertenencia. Como si se necesitasen recordar mutuamente que se pertenecían, y no se les ocurriera nada mejor que hacerlo dándose placer.

El castaño cerró los ojos y acomodó su cuerpo, para que el morocho quedara completamente encima de él.

Era en esos momentos cuando Blaine era el que se dejaba dirigir, cuando dejaba que Kurt fuera el que lo sostuviera, que hacía que no pudiera más que amar la forma en que confiaba en él y se entregaba.

El sueño le ganó finalmente, y lo único que atino fue a abrazarlo más fuerte, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

Sintió como el cuerpo arriba suyo se movía y abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose en primer plano con los orbes increíblemente verdes de Blaine. El morocho le sonrió y lo tomó de la cintura, colocando a ambos de costado.

- ¿No te aplasté? – pregunto.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello de su novio y el sillón. Sintió las manos de Blaine juguetear con su cabello, y normalmente se abría enojado, pero no le podía negar nada a esos ojos y además sabía que al morocho le gustaba verlo despeinado.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver a Leif? – le susurró luego de unos minutos.

Kurt se incorporó con una gran sonrisa.

- Traigámoslo para que conozca a Margaret.

Una hora después estaban los tres sentados sobre la alfombra esmeralda jugando con la labradora, que no se podía despegar de Leif ni un segundo. El rubio no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la acariciaba.

Kurt se acostó de boca a la alfombra, manteniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Leif se le había acostado sobre la espalda, mientras una mano colgaba hasta el lomo de Margaret. Blaine estaba sentado frente a ellos, leyendo el segundo libro de Harry Potter, con incluso más entusiasmo que el chico, y eso ya era decir mucho.

Kurt lo observaba totalmente embelesado, y cómodo con el peso sobre su espalda. Blaine iba a ser un padre excelente, y no tenía ninguna duda de que él quería ser el otro padre. Tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando todo el problema de la edad desapareciera, podrían adoptar, o alquilar un vientre, o tal vez podrían adoptar a Leif.

La idea de encantó y sonrió, gesto que fue correspondido por Blaine, aún sin saber que era lo que estaba pensando.

A eso de las siete de la tarde regresaron al hospital, y dejaron a Leif, que estaba profundamente dormido, al cuidado de su enfermera. Luego Blaine lo acompañó hasta una cuadra antes de su casa.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a poder volver a ver? – le preguntó al tiempo que repartía besitos por todo su rostro.

Kurt soltó una risita y atrapó sus labios.

- No lo sé. Tal vez el viernes.

- Falta mucho. – se quejó, poniendo un puchero adorable.

Kurt le mordió el sobresaliente labio inferior, y le dio otro beso.

- Lo sé, apesta.

El castaño volvió a su casa, y Blaine soltó un suspiro de resignación, antes de volver caminando hasta su departamento, que se sentía extrañamente descolorido sin su castaño alegrándolo.

* * *

10:00 P.M. Viernes.

Burt entró a la sala y se encontró con su hijo tirado sobre el sillón con un cuaderno de dibujo en las manos, mientras parecía estar sombreando. El hombre se quedó paralizado. Hacía años que no veía a Kurt dibujar, desde que Elizabeth había muerto su hijo no había tocado un lápiz ni por asomo, ya que el dibujar era un ritual que compartía con su madre. Todos los días ambos se sentaban en la sala donde la luz del sol iluminaba la mesa ratona y podían estar horas en silencio concentrados en sus obras.

El menor estaba en ese exacto lugar, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro mientras dibujaba en silencio, como no lo había hecho desde hace nueve años.

- Creo que aún conservo alguno de sus dibujos.

Kurt se sobresalto y cerró su cuaderno de golpe. Burt frunció el seño, pero lo pasó por alto.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto el menor.

- Que creo que aún conservo algunos de sus dibujos en el armario.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco, y su cara se iluminó en una sonrisa resplandeciente. Se puso en pie, y agarró su cuaderno antes de irse corriendo a la habitación de su padre y abrir el viejo armario de par en par.

Tal vez él dibujara bien, según Blaine era increíble, pero no era nada comparado con su madre. Elizabeth lograba que te adentraras en el dibujo, que los colores te engulleran y no pudieras apartar la mirada de ellos.

Dejó su cuaderno de dibujo a un lado y comenzó a sacar las cajas que estaban al fondo del armario. Amaba revolver las cosas viejas, aunque eso lo pusiera melancólico. Abrió la primera caja, encontrándose con varios vestidos de su madre, que aún tenían su olor. Paso un rato abrazado a su ropa, mientras seguía sacando el resto de contenido de las otras cajas. Casi salta de la emoción al encontrar varios de sus dibujos al fondo de una. Su madre era increíble. Los dejó cuidadosamente a un lado y siguió viendo qué más podía encontrar.

Encontró una caja llena de fotos viejas, y se divirtió un rato recordando todo. Se guardó una en la que se encontraba ella sola, sonriendo a la cámara, acostada sobre el césped de algún parque mientras la piel, que había heredado él, brillaba a la luz del sol, y también otra que había sido tomada en la sala, en la que estaba Elizabeth sosteniéndolo en brazos a él, que no tendría más de unos pocos meses.

Se limpió la lágrima y guardó todo de vuelta en las cajas. Iba a colocar un saco color crema, cuando notó algo que le sobresalía en el bolsillo. Metió la mano, y sacó una cajita cuadrada algo desgastada. Enseguida reconoció la caja que guardaría un anillo de compromiso, la abrió lentamente como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo.

El anillo estaba en perfectas condiciones, como si hubiese sido limpiado meticulosamente el día anterior. Era de oro, y tenía incrustadas unos diminutos diamantes blancos en todo el contorno.

Guardó las cosas de vuelta en donde estaban y llevo los dibujos de su madre, y las fotos a su habitación, antes de irse a la cocina, aún inspeccionando el anillo.

- ¿Pa? – lo llamó.

Burt levantó la cabeza del diario.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Los encontraste?

- Sí, son hermosos. Pero mira esto.

Le alcanzó la pequeña cajita, y el hombre la examinó antes de reconocerla.

- Es el anillo de compromiso de tus abuelos. – señaló. – Tu abuela se lo regaló a tu madre unos días antes de fallecer. Tenía un gran valor para ella. Nunca la veías sin él puesto.- A Kurt le brillaron los ojos. Burt pasó su vista del anillo, a su hijo. – Quédatelo. – El castaño contuvo la respiración. – Estoy seguro de que ella querría que lo tuvieras. Es mejor que lo tengas vos, a que permanezca guardado.

El menor sonrió y lo abrazó, antes de agarrar la cajita y correr escaleras abajo. Trató de no dar saltitos por todos lados pero le estaba costando trabajo contenerse. Rebuscó en su mesita de luz, y encontró lo que buscaba, una cadenita de plata. Pasó el anillo por la cadenita, y se la colgó al cuello. Sonrió al verse en el espejo.

Ahora tenía a Blaine y a su madre, dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo, descansando sobre su corazón.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

El castaño bajó del auto, y le abrió la puerta trasera a Leif. Blaine lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el cine. Habían decidido ir hasta Westerville para pasear tranquilos, ya que no había ninguna posibilidad que los reconocieran.

El morocho compró las entradas para ver "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", y entraron a la sala. Leif se sentó en el medio de ambos, dado lo que había pasado la última vez que habían puesto el pie en un cine Blaine se sintió medio aliviado. El castaño se entretuvo toda la película acariciándole el pelo rubio, mientras el chico y Blaine miraban la pantalla con embeleso. Kurt trataba de no reír cada vez que ambos se quejaban de que habían cortado tal escena que aparecía en el libro, y no en la película.

En cuanto salieron fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar a tu madre? Hace mucho que no la veo. – dijo el castaño.

Blaine sonrió.

- Y de seguro ya te extraña.

Se subieron de vuelta al Impala, y el morocho manejó hasta una casa cercana a donde se encontraban. En cuanto Elaine abrió la puerta sonrió, esa sonrisa idéntica a la de Blaine que era capaz de dejarte sin aliento, y se abalanzó sobre el ojiazul abrazándolo con fuerza. Blaine sonrió al ver la escena y abrazó a su madre una vez que hubo soltado a su novio. Elaine le mandó una mirada interrogante a su hijo al ver a Leif, pero no preguntó nada, y se gachó hasta quedar a su altura. El rubio la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, que la enterneció.

Los hizo pasar, y estuvieron sentados en la sala toda la tarde, tomando el té. Los tres más grandes hablando, al tiempo que Leif leía sentado sobre las piernas de Blaine, mientras el castaño estaba con la cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de su novio.

- Parecen una hermosa familia los tres. – les dijo Elaine, con una sonrisa. Los dos se ruborizaron. – Lo tratan como si fuera su hijo.

Leif, que aunque estaba concentrado en su libro, había escuchado, levantó la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos índigos en Kurt, estudiándolo por unos minutos, antes de bajar la vista al libro otra vez con una sonrisita extraña.

Al castaño, que no se había dado cuenta del gesto, recordó su idea de adoptarlo dentro de unos años.

- Tal vez algún día. – dijo Blaine, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos.

* * *

24:30 P.M.

El menor le dio un pico a Blaine, quien le sonrió y lo saludo con la mano. Lo siguió con la mirada la cuadra que lo separaba de la casa hasta que entró.

Kurt dejó su abrigó en el perchero al lado de la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no arrugarlo, y pasó por la cocina directo a las escaleras. Había comido en la casa de Blaine, y estaba demasiado cansado como para hablar con alguien.

Lo que no se esperaba era que su padre lo estuviera esperando cruzado de brazos en el sillón de la sala. Se detuvo momentáneamente, antes de saludarlo y seguir su camino.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

Kurt se paró en seco, cerró los ojos y calmó su respiración.

- Salí con un amigo. – contestó algo cortante, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encararlo.

- ¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? ¿Te debo recordar que debes avisarme al menos?

- Soy lo suficientemente grande como para llegar a esta hora, a Finn no lo dices nada si llega a la una, y él solo tiene unos meses más que yo.

- No es lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que no me puedo cuidar solo? – trató de regular el tono de voz. Odiaba pelearse con su padre, pero el sueño lo estaba matando, y aún tenía la sospecha de que su padre había agarrado la nota de Blaine, algo que realmente detestaba era que se inmiscuyeran en su privacidad. – Dentro de unos meses voy a ser mayor de edad.

- Pero aún no lo eres, Kurt. – Burt se puso en pie y se acercó a él. El menor había entendido perfectamente el significado escondido de esa frase, su padre le había creído a Sebastian. Tal vez Blaine tenía razón y sería lo mejor decirle él la verdadera versión de los hechos, pero en ese momento su padre estaba demasiado enojado, como para seguirle echando leña al fuego. – Mientras vivas en mi casa harás lo que se te ordene.

- Como quieras.

Se dio media vuelta, pero su padre lo tomó por el brazo.

- La única razón por la que no te castigo es porque la última vez que lo hice te escapaste. Sé que me dijiste que fuiste a la casa de Santana, pero por alguna razón ahora no te creo.

El corazón de Kurt empezó a latir con rapidez sobre su pecho. Se desembarazó del agarre de su padre, y caminó hacia su habitación, teniendo cuidado de que no notara la culpabilidad en sus ojos.

Bajó las escaleras con un nudo en el estómago. Cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, y le dio dos vueltas de llave.

Se fue sacando la ropa, quedándose con solo con sus bóxers, aunque encontraba extraño dormir con la prenda puesta, ya se había acostumbrado a dormir sin nada en la casa de Blaine. Se duchó, y acortó su ritual de cuidado de piel. Se acostó en la cama, que como todas las noches se sentía vacía sin el cuerpo de su novio cerca.

Soltó un suspiro, y apagó la luz. No le gustaba pelearse con su padre, pero le molestaba que no lo tratara como un adulto. Tenía diecisiete años, no era un niño, era capaz de cuidarse solo. El buen humor que había tenido en todo el día se le había bajado de un hondazo.

El celular vibró con un mensaje, soltando un suspiro, se alcanzó y lo leyó.

"_Dulces sueños amor. Te amo. B"_

Sonrió, y se le escapó una risita.

"Que sueñes con los angelitos. También te amo. K"

Le mandó el mensaje, y soltó un suspiro. Blaine le podía levantar el ánimo con algo tan simple como eso.

Se quedó dormido con el celular en la mano, y una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

14:00 P.M. Domingo.

Kurt se desperezó y cerró el libro que había estado leyendo. Estaba solo en la casa, Finn había salido con Rachel, Carole estaba con unas amigas, y su padre estaba en el taller terminando un auto que iban a ir a buscar al día siguiente.

Todavía el ambiente entre ambos estaba medio tenso, así que su padre había preferido marcharse a tener que aguantar los continuos bufidos de molestia de Kurt.

Cerró los ojos. Odiaba pelearse con su padre, lo hacía sentirse mal, y mucho más odiaba mentirle. Él no era de los que se guardaban algo muy importante, y menos a su padre. El estar saliendo con Blaine había hecho que se guardara todo, pero es que tenía miedo de su reacción. Había aceptado perfectamente lo de que él era gay, habían tenido sus pequeños baches en el camino, pero era completamente normal. Ahora que él estuviera saliendo con un hombre siete años mayor era otra historia.

El menor se levantó del sillón, y le mandó un mensaje a Blaine.

El departamento solo quedaba a unas siete cuadras de allí, así que el morocho no tardó en llegar caminando. En cuanto entró lo abrazó como si no se hubieran visto en tres años. Kurt soltó una risita, y le rodeó el cuello, antes de besarlo. Se separaron, y Kurt le acarició el rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede ángel?

Ese chico sí que lo conocía bien.

- Creo que debería decirle a mi padre de lo nuestro. – Blaine elevó las cejas sorprendido. – El viernes me pelee con él por llegar tarde, tal vez si le diga todo entienda que estoy en buenas manos.

Blaine sonrió levemente, con un gesto de duda en los ojos.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Fuiste tú el que me dijiste que lo mejor sería que le dijéramos.

- Lo sé, pero me acabas de decir que se enojó contigo porque llegaste tarde ¿y piensas que se tome lo nuestro bien?

El menor se separó de su abrazo molesto.

- Precisamente por eso. Él no me ve como un hombre, él cree que todavía soy el mismo niño de once años que lloraba cada vez que lo molestaban en el colegio. Me sorprende que pienses lo mismo.

El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, antes de acercarlo de nuevo a su pecho, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

- Claro que no pienso eso amor. Sé que eres un hombre, un hombre hermoso al que amo con todas las fibras de mí ser. Pero vos mismo lo dijiste, tu padre no piensa igual.

El castaño escondió su rostro en el cuello de su novio. Estuvieron abrazados por varios minutos, solo sintiendo la respiración del otro.

- Sé que tienes razón. – susurró el ojiazul finalmente. – Pero no lo aguanto más. No aguanto eso de tener que irnos a Westerville por miedo de que mi padre nos vea, no podemos andar de la mano tranquilamente, no puedo estar contigo sin mentirle, no puedo quedarme a dormir en tu casa sin sentir algo de culpa. Ya no aguanto todo eso, quiero poder invitarte a una cena familiar, quiero poder besarte en la sala sin tener que escondernos de nadie, quiero poder decir "voy a salir con mi novio" sin tener que pedirle a Finn y Santana que me cubran.

El morocho lo abrazó más fuerte. No sabía que Kurt sintiera todo eso. Para él era más fácil, él no tenía que justificar con quien, o donde estaba.

- No pensé que te sintieras así.

- Ni yo me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Pero lo de Sebastian, la pelea…supongo que inconscientemente me sentía culpable, y encerrado, pero nunca le presté verdadera atención.

- Entonces dile. Yo te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tengas. – Kurt subió la cabeza, para mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Quieres que se lo digamos juntos?

- No, lo mejor es que se lo diga yo solo. Cuando se lo diga no le gustará nada, y es mejor que no te tenga delante.

El morocho soltó una risita nerviosa.

- Si se lo vas a decir, dile la verdad, y cuéntale que fuiste tú el que empezó todo.

- ¡No es verdad! – se quejó, mientras soltaba una risita. – Tú fuiste el que me dijo que mis labios parecían suaves.

- Pero yo no fui el que se inclinó y dijo: "¿Quieres probarlos?"

- Oh, sí tengo muchas ganas.

Kurt unió sus labios, bebiéndose la risa de los labios de Blaine. El morocho le devolvió el beso al instante, delineando el labio inferior del chico con su lengua pidiéndole el paso. El castaño se lo concedió de buena gana y soltó un leve gemido al sentir la bolita de metal chocar contra su lengua.

Debía recordar mandarle un regalo a Thad, por haberle dejado hacerse el aro.

* * *

El joven entró en el taller con una sonrisita de superioridad. Se aclaró la garganta, y el hombre enfundado en un enterizo azul, manchado de aceite, levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó Burt.

El joven se acercó y le tendió una mano.

- Soy Sebastian Fabrey, el hermano de Quin. – Burt le estrechó la mano en señal de reconocimiento.

- ¿Le pasó algo a tu auto?

- No, en realidad venía a hablar de Kurt.

- ¿De…Kurt?

Sebastian asintió conteniendo la sonrisa que quería escapar de sus labios.

- ¿Conoce a Blaine Anderson?

* * *

El beso se estaba volviendo cada vez más exigente. El castaño había empezado a mover su pelvis contra la de su novio, que lo mantenía pegado a la pared mientras recorría su boca queriendo memorizar cada recoveco con la lengua. Kurt hundió sus manos en el pelo desprovisto de gel, mientras el morocho le rozaba el cuello con el rostro rasposo haciéndole soltar leves gemidos.

- Bl-blaine… - tartamudeo el chico. – mi…mi pieza.

- Algún día…te voy a hacer el amor contra una pared…. – prometió con voz ronca sobre su oído.

Kurt jadeo ante la imagen mental de ellos dos en esa posición, y pegó sus labios en un beso feroz. Blaine le mordió el labio, al tiempo que Kurt deslizaba sus manos por su pecho, descansando la mano sobre la entrepierna abultada del mayor. El morocho hundió su mano en el pelo castaño y lo acercó más a él besándolo con deseo y entrega. Kurt se apretó contra su cuerpo, susurrando en su boca y excitándolo con sus jadeos.

El mayor bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo con ansias, mientras Kurt le alborotaba el pelo. Ambos cerraron los ojos involuntariamente dispuestos a dejarse llevar por el placer.

Repentinamente el cuerpo del morocho chocó contra la puerta, quedándose sin aire por el impacto. Kurt abrió los ojos de inmediato y se le vino en mundo abajo. Blaine trataba de respirar, pero el brazo de su padre se lo impedía.

- No… - se abalanzó contra su padre, tratando de librar a su novio del agarre. - ¡Dejálo! Papá…

- Aléjate. – le gruñó Burt.

El puño de Burt se hundió en la carne del estómago de Blaine, quien boqueaba intentando que le llegara algo de aire a sus pulmones. Kurt sentía como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir. Su padre le pegó nuevamente en las costillas, Blaine soltó un grito de dolor, y el corazón le empezó a latir con ferocidad al no poder respirar.

- Déjalo...por favor… - las lágrimas habían empezado a asomarse por sus ojos. Intentó apartar el brazo de su padre, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes. – no puede respirar…

Burt aflojó el agarre, sin dejar de fulminar a Blaine con la mirada llena de ira. Kurt trataba de apartarlo, pero parecía como si sus fuerzas lo hubieran abandonado

- ¿Tuviste sexo con Kurt? – El menor sintió como se le cortaba la respiración. El hombre atrajo a Blaine, solo para volver a estamparlo contra la puerta con violencia. La rodilla del hombre rodilla se clavó en su abdomen. - ¡¿Tuviste sexo con Kurt?!

Blaine tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el aire apenas llegaba a sus pulmones, y su cabeza había impactado de forma brusca contra la puerta dejándolo medio inconsciente. Los ojos avellana buscaron a los de su novio, que estaban bañados en espesas y cristalinas lágrimas. Volvió sus ojos al hombre frente a él con determinación.

- Yo no tengo sexo con su hijo, señor. Yo le hago el amor.

El puño de Burt se clavó en su estómago nuevamente, haciendo que se encogiera de dolor, y un par de lágrimas se desbordaran de sus ojos. Kurt soltó un grito, y empujó a su padre a un lado. El aire le volvió a los pulmones con un pinchazo de ardor.

- Vete. – le urgió.

El morocho tanteo el picaporte y abrió la puerta con rapidez. Kurt lo empujó fuera, sus ojos se encontraron por una milésima de segundo en los que se susurraron un "te amo" silencioso. Blaine apartó la mirada y comenzó a correr en dirección a su departamento, escuchando a lo lejos como Kurt intentaba detener a su padre.

Su vista se estaba nublando, y sus piernas apenas lo podían sostener. Cayó al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago con una mano, no sabía si había logrado llegar o no. Su cabeza daba vueltas, y sus pulmones le ardían por la falta de aire. Veía puntos negros estallar delante de sus ojos.

Apenas alcanzó a apretar el botón de llamar antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Esta vez les pude traer el capitulo antes del miércoles así que espero que lo disfruten. Me siento culpable por que creo que no les respondí ninguno de sus comentarios ¡PERDÓN! **

**Por otra parte les dejo mi twitter, por si a alguien le interesa: /DanydeCriss (Doy followback ;D) **

**No sé cuando tendré listo el siguiente capitulo, pero trataré de no tardar demasiado. Gracias por todos los reviews, los nuevos favoritos y los follows, y por el gran apoyo que recibo de ustedes. A los que leen "Odio amarte" el capitulo va a tardar un poco más en estar listo, sean pacientes :D **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21: A la distancia.**

21:00 P.M. Domingo.

El morocho abrió los ojos y se incorporó con brusquedad. Casi al instante le recorrió un pinchazo de dolor en la cabeza, y se llevó una mano al golpe.

No recordaba cómo demonios había llegado a su habitación, y mucho menos porque le dolía la cabeza. Escuchó como unos pasos subían la escalera, y sonrió al pensar que era Kurt, pero su sonrisa decayó algo al ver a su mejor amigo con expresión preocupada entrar a la habitación.

- Blaine. – pareció sonar aliviado, se acercó a él, y lo empujó hasta que se hubo recostado nuevamente sobre las almohadas.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Eso era lo que iba a preguntarte. Me llamaste, pero no respondías cuando te hablaba así que le dije a Nick que me acompañara al departamento, entramos y no había nadie, los dos nos preocupamos, llamamos a Kurt pero no contestaba. Te fuimos a buscar, y te encontramos a tres cuadras, inconsciente sobre la vereda.

Blaine cerró los ojos, forzando a su mente a volver atrás para recordar que había pasado.

Se había levantado el domingo, y había recibido un mensaje de Kurt, así que había ido a su casa. Habían hablado de contarle todo a Burt…Burt….

Se incorporó de golpe, e ignoró el mareo y el dolor de cabeza. Jeff trató de que volviera a acostarse pero Blaine saltó de la cama y corrió a buscar su teléfono, que estaba sobre su cómoda. Marcó el celular de Kurt a toda prisa, temblando mientras esperaba a que contestara.

- Hola…

- ¿Kurt?

- …en este momento no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje después del tono.

El morocho se pasó las manos por el pelo con nerviosismo. Se escuchó el _pip _del contestador.

- Kurt, ángel, dime que estas bien…yo…estoy con Jeff, no te preocupes por mí. Te prometo que solucionaremos esto… Llámame…por favor… Te amo. – susurró, al tiempo que espesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Cortó y tiró el celular contra la pared violentamente. Jeff se puso en pie y lo tomó de los hombros, Nick subió las escaleras alertado por el ruido.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó el rubio. - ¿Kurt está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

El morocho apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, y dejó que las lágrimas le quemaran el rostro. Jeff lo abrazó, mientras le mandaba una mirada desesperada a su novio, que estaba igual de conmocionado que él.

- El padre de Kurt lo sabe…

* * *

El menor estaba acostado sobre su lecho tratando de ahogar los sollozos con la almohada. Se sentía como si le hubieran arrancado una parte vital de su cuerpo, como si le hubieran amputado las dos piernas y ya no pudiera caminar. Sabía que había sido Sebastian, iba a despedazar a la maldita zorra en cuando se lo volviera a encontrar, y esta vez no lo iban a parar. Pero eso no era lo que más le enojaba. No, lo que en verdad lo hacía era que su padre no le creyera, que le creyera a esa escoria y no a él.

**- Flasback -**

- Vete. – le urgió.

Blaine abrió la puerta, y él lo empujó fuera. Lo miró a los ojos por un segundo diciéndole "te amo" en silencio, Blaine correspondió el gesto, antes de salir corriendo.

Su padre se había estabilizado, y trataba de seguirlo, pero Kurt logró retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Blaine se perdiera de vista al doblar la esquina. No sabía en qué momento había empezado a derramar lágrimas, pero en ese momento era incapaz de detenerlas.

Su padre cerró la puerta de un portazo, y lo miró, para sorpresa del castaño, con preocupación.

- ¿Estás bien? – trató de agarrarlo, pero el menor retrocedió.

- ¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso?

- Ya sé la verdad Kurt. Lo siento, debí protegerte mejor.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Qué verdad?

- No tienes por qué temer, ese chico no se volverá a acercar a ti. – esas palabras le cayeron como plomo en el estómago. Burt se acercó al teléfono y lo descolgó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Llamando a la policía.

Kurt no supo cómo había pasado, pero se vio a si mismo arrancando el teléfono y tirándolo al otro lado de la habitación.

- No…

- Kurt. – su voz sonaba seria.

- No voy a permitir que le pase algo ¿Fue Sebastian verdad? ¿Qué te dijo?

Su padre lo miró por unos instantes fijamente antes de contestar.

- Me advirtió de cómo Anderson te estaba usando.

- Hijo de… ¡Blaine no me está usando! Él no sería capaz de algo así. La zorra de Fabrey solo….

- ¿Quieres que piense que un hombre que es mayor de edad estaba contigo y no era para usarte?

- ¡¿Por qué demonios la edad tiene que significar tanto?! – Gritó, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. – Blaine me quiere, nunca me usaría. Él…

- ¿Qué te quiere?

- ¡Sí! ¿Por qué a todo el mundo le cuesta creerlo? ¿Tan despreciable soy que no tengo el derecho a ser amado por alguien?

- ¿Amado? Hijo creo que estas muy equivocado, que él te haya hecho tener sexo no significa que sea amor.

El menor empujó a su padre con brusquedad, llevado por la ira.

- ¿Crees que Blaine solo me quiere como objeto sexual? ÉL ME AMA, ya lo escuchaste perfectamente, nosotros no tenemos sexo, nosotros hacemos el amor.

- ¡Eres menor de edad Kurt!

- ¡YO LO AMO!

Se quedaron en silencio, los dos respirando violentamente.

- Eso es lo que él quiere que sientas, para después…

- ¿Poder usarme cómo, cuándo y dónde quiera? ¿Sabes? Él ni siquiera tiene que pedírmelo, yo pongo el culo con mucho gusto.

La cara de Burt se puso roja de ira. El castaño se dirigió a la puerta, pero su padre le bloqueó el paso.

- No irás a ningún lado.

El menor sentía como crecía su desesperación.

- Quiero verlo.

- No. Te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver.

El corazón le dejó de latir. Uno, dos, tres segundos en los que no respiró.

- No…

- Ve a tu habitación en este instante, y quiero tu celular.

Kurt sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se quedó allí inmóvil, por lo que parecieron horas. Sentía como de repente el collar sobre su cuello le quemaba la piel, y se volvía más pesado.

Debía verlo, debía saber como estaba, tenía que acariciarlo, ellos no se podían dejar de ver. Le había prometido pasar año nuevo con él, le había prometido besarlo a las doce, le había prometido que comenzarían el año haciendo el amor… le había prometido que no le iba a decir adiós.

**-Fin Flashback -**

No se había movido de su habitación desde las dos de la tarde, no había subido a comer, y había tirado la bandeja por todo el pasillo cuando Carole la había puesto en la puerta de su habitación. No tenía su celular consigo, y el teléfono había quedado completamente inutilizado.

Solo estaba ahí, acostado con la luz apagada, mirando la oscuridad como si fuera a morir de un momento para otro. Se sentía vacío, incompleto. Las lágrimas habían parado de caer, como si ya se hubieran acabado, pero la verdad era que no sentía nada. Era como tener un agujero en el medio del pecho, donde antes hubo estado su corazón.

Escuchó unos leves golpecitos en la puerta, y se tapó hasta la cabeza tratando de ignorarlos.

- ¿Kurt, puedo pasar?

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Finn. Con un suspiro se levantó de la cama, y abrió la puerta, que hasta ese momento había estado cerrada con llave.

Su hermanastro hizo una mueca de dolor al verlo en ese estado, se mordió el labio. Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le dijo cortante.

El chico solo le tendió su celular con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Kurt tomó el aparato y sintió que volvía a la vida.

- Sólo regrésamelo mañana, para que nadie se dé cuenta. – dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

El menor estuvo tentado de abrazarlo, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo valiosos minutos. Cerró la puerta con llave nuevamente, y encendió la luz.

Marcó con dedos temblorosos el número de Blaine, y esperó.

* * *

Jeff y Nick intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. Blaine se había sentado en el sillón hacia media hora, y no le había sacado los ojos al celular desde entonces. Nick se puso en pie y fue hasta la cocina para hacer tres chocolates calientes, mientras que Jeff se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

- ¿No crees que le habrán quitado el celular? – Blaine se limitó a asentir. – Entonces no creo que te llame pronto.

Blaine bajó la cabeza con desanimo, y el rubio le pasó una mano por los hombros. En cuanto regresó Nick, los dos agarraron las tazas humeantes y permanecieron en silencio. De un momento a otro el celular de Blaine, que había sobrevivido milagrosamente a su ataque de ira, comenzó a sonar.

El corazón del morocho dio un vuelco al escucharlo, pero se decepcionó rápidamente al no reconocer el número. Soltó un suspiro, y atendió.

- ¿Hola? – su voz había sonado extrañamente apagada.

- Hola dulzura.

Saltó del sillón, sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

- ¿Kurt?

- Sí. – ambos guardaron silencio por unos instantes. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – tenía un tono realmente preocupado.

- Bien, algo adolorido. - Jeff y Nick se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para darle espacio a Blaine. - ¿Qué…qué sucedió cuando me fui?

Kurt soltó un suspiro cansado.

- Me pelee con mi padre. Sebastian le dijo que me estabas usando, y él le creyó. No…no logré convencerlo para que me creyera, y eso me duele. Él me…me prohibió verte.

Blaine sintió como su corazón se rompía al escuchar eso. Trato de que las manos le dejasen de temblar, pero su cuerpo parecía incontrolable.

- Creo que debemos esperar.

- ¡No voy a permitir que nos separen!

- Nadie nos va a separar. Te lo prometo. Pero… tal vez lo mejor es esperar a que seas mayor y…

- Faltan seis meses. Seis malditos meses. No puedo estar dos horas sin extrañarte, ¿y tú quieres que esperemos seis meses?

- No claro que no quiero eso…pero ahora no veo otra salida.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ambos tratando de ahogar la voz partida.

- ¿Vamos a seguir hablando verdad? Y…vernos…de vez en cuando.

Blaine se abrazó las rodillas, y trató de no cortarse el labio, de lo fuerte que se mordía.

- Sí. No podría sobrevivir sin tocarte.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, escuchando sus respiraciones.

- ¿Blaine? – lo llamó finalmente Kurt.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- ¿Me vas a seguir queriendo dentro de seis meses? – Blaine cerró los ojos.

- Sabes que yo no te quiero ángel, te amo. Y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo. ¿Me prometes que si un chico lindo de tu edad te coquetea le vas a dar una de tus miradas fulminantes y le vas a decir que eres mío?

Kurt soltó una risita.

- Sabes que a mí me gustan grandes.

Ambos rieron quedamente.

- Yo…tengo que colgar. Es el celular de Finn, y...

- Entiendo.

- Te voy a extrañar.

- Yo también.

- Te amo, nos...vemos luego.

- Yo también te amo. Besos.

La llamada se cortó y el morocho escondió su rostro entre las rodillas. Sus amigos se acercaron y lo abrazaron, mientras intercambiaban una mirada preocupada.

* * *

21:00 P.M. Lunes.

El castaño estaba sentado en el silloncito de la sala con la mirada clavada en algún punto indefinido del suelo. A su alrededor estaban la mayoría del Club Glee que había ido a su casa para festejar el año nuevo. Se le habían acercado a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero él los espantaba con una mirada fulminante. A los únicos que dejaba acercarse eran Santana y Chandler, Quin parecía algo dolida de que la echara pero en ese momento Kurt no quería tener contacto con nada que le recordara al idiota de Sebastian.

La morocha lo había abrazado, y Kurt no se había movido de sus brazos en toda la noche. Chandler se mantenía sentado a su lado, con una mano agarrando fuertemente la suya, tratando de darle ánimos.

Sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de su padre, pero poco le importaba. En ese momento lo único que quería era dormir, o ver a Blaine, y dado que no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas se limitaba a estar de mal humor y odiar al mundo.

* * *

22:00 P.M.

Blaine trató de sonreír pero no lo logró. Cooper tenía los puños apretados sobre la mesa, y su madre trataba de alegrarlo. Los Warblers, que también habían ido a la casa de su hermano, estaban en un silencio extraño. Les había pedido que le contaran a su familia lo que había pasado porque él no se creía capaz de volver a vivirlo todo.

Cooper estuvo a punto de manejar hasta lo de Sebastian y decapitarlo, pero Elaine lo paró a tiempo. Sabía lo sobreprotector que podía ser Cooper con Blaine, y que era perfectamente capaz de matar al que era su amigo.

El morocho se puso en pie, incómodo ante tanto silencio y salió al exterior que estaba frío y húmedo. Se sentó sobre los rimeros escalones del umbral y soltó un suspiro dolido.

Tendrían que estar en su apartamento, tendrían que estar mandándose miradas coquetas sabiendo que era lo que vendría a las doce. Deberían estar tirados sobre el sillón escuchando alguna estúpida canción romántica, con Margaret entre ellos, mientras se sentían como una familia.

Pero no. El destino, y Sebastian habían querido que estén así. Separados.

* * *

23:00 P.M.

Carole se acercó a ellos con paso inseguro, les ofreció una bandeja con algunos sándwiches. Kurt no quiso comer, no tenía hambre.

- No as comido nada desde hoy al mediodía cielo. – El castaño trató de no revolearle la maldita bandeja a la cabeza. ¿A quién diablos le importaba cuánto había comido? - ¿Te sientes bien?

- No.

Carole miró a Santana en busca de ayuda, pero la joven solo se limito a apartar la mirada. Chandler apretó su agarre en su mano, y Kurt se lo agradeció.

La mujer volvió a la cocina con aire decaído. Finn lo miró preocupado, y se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres que te preste mi celular?

Kurt estuvo tentado de decirle que sí, pero solo lo empeoraría todo. Además de que si su padre lo descubría, metería en problemas a su hermano. Negó con la cabeza, y el chico se fue nuevamente con Rachel.

* * *

23:58 P.M.

Faltaban dos minutos para terminar el año. Todos habían salido al exterior para observar los fuegos artificiales. Les había dicho a Chandler y a Santana que fueran, él no quería ir, porque ver como el cielo festejaba solo lo haría peor. Ellos se habían prometido hacer el amor a la luz de los fuegos artificiales. Iban a ir hasta el parque de Westerville que habían visitado en su primera cita, iban a llevar una mana, y almohadones al mismo claro y marcar ese lugar con sus gemidos.

Un minuto.

Su padre se acercó a él, y de forma inmediata se tensó.

- ¿No vas a salir?

- No.

- Vamos Kurt. Es año nuevo, es tiempo de empezar el año con tus amigos, tu familia.

La vista se le puso repentinamente roja. Levantó la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos fijamente en su padre.

- ¿Familia? – Hizo como que escudriñaba a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. – si año suevo es para pasar tiempo con tú familia ¿Dónde está Blaine? – Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación. – Blaine, Carole y Finn son la única familia con la que quiero compartir este día.

Sabía que eso había sido un golpe bajo, un golpe doloroso e imperdonable, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que él sentía en ese momento. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se acostó es su cama, tapándose hasta la cabeza, tratando de ahogar el ruido de los fuegos artificiales estallar en el exterior.

* * *

24:00 P.M Martes.

El morocho soltó un suspiro, se acomodó sobre la madera, abrazándose a sí mismo.

- Feliz año nuevo ángel. – le susurró a la noche.

Se limpió la lágrima, mientras se ponía en pie. Entró en la casa, y se unió al brindis tratando de que no se le notara el vacío en el pecho.

* * *

11:00 A.M Miércoles.

El morocho se desperezó y agradeció poder salir a dar una vuelta antes de volver al estudio. Había sido avasallado a preguntas por parte de Sally acerca de su estado de zombi, y los de maquillaje casi se desmayan al ver sus ojeras.

No había podido pegar un ojo en toda la jodida noche. Pensar que estaba en el 2013, en el día en que se cumplían cinco meses de conocer al amor de su vida, y sin poder verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, o simplemente sentir su respiración contra su cuello, lo mortificaba.

Las grabaciones no habían resultado tan mal, siguió su papel, sonrió cuando tenía que sonreír, cantó cuando tenía que cantar y dijo sus líneas a la perfección, pero todos notaron que no era el mismo. La sonrisa no se veía falsa, pero en cuanto le veías los ojos podías ver claramente como tenía los ojos apagados, cantaba pero faltaba ese toque de sentimiento que siempre había estado, y las líneas simplemente eran dichas sin entusiasmo. Aunque claro, solo lo notabas si habías trabajado con él antes. Sally no paró de presionarlo, pero al ver que el chico se dividía entre abrazarla y llorar, o pegarle un puñetazo para que se largara, dejó de insistir.

Ahora tenía un descanso de veinte minutos, así que había salido al exterior, porque sentía que las paredes lo estaban ahogando.

Solo habían pasado dos días. Solo dos días en que no lo había visto y ese era su estado. La simple idea de saber que no lo vería por mucho tiempo lo deprimía.

- ¿Señor Anderson? - Blaine levantó la vista, y se encontró con uno de los chicos de seguridad. – Su sobrina lo está buscando.

El morocho frunció el seño. Santana raramente lo iba a visitar al set, y si lo hacía había sucedido algo importante. Fue a largas zancadas hasta la puerta, donde lo estaba esperando su sobrina. La chica le sonrió tristemente al verlo.

- Hola. – Lo abrazó, tal vez por unos minutos más de lo necesario. - ¿Cómo te sientes? – El morocho se encogió de hombros. – Kurt esa igual que tú. – Lo miró fijamente. – Él me pidió que te diera esto. – le alcanzó un sobre blanco. Blaine lo tomó con manos temblorosas. – Britt me está esperando para salir. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Adiós.

- Pásala bien. – Santana le guiñó un ojo, y se alejó.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a un extremo vacío del estudio, se sentó sobre uno de los bancos que había por allí, y abrió el sobre. Sacó una hoja de papel, con la clara y prolija nota del menor.

_1/01/'13_

_Blaine: _

_Hace cinco meses yo era un chico de diecisiete años que todavía no había tenido su primer beso. Entonces llegaste tú, y me hiciste sentir como nadie lo había hecho._

_Un mes después, a pesar de que te dije muchas cosas, de las que hoy me arrepiento profundamente, tú no olvidaste que había pasado un mes desde que nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Me mandaste un ramo de flores, aún recuerdo su olor, y lo feliz que me sentí en ese momento._

_Todos los meses, por muchas dificultades que tuvimos, tú tenías algo que decirme, una nota que dejarme, o algo para regalarme. _

_El primero de Diciembre encontré mi cuaderno rojo sobre la mesa de la casa de Cooper, era claro que lo habías tenido tú todo el tiempo, y lo único que pude pensar era en por qué no me lo habías dado en persona. Sentí que me estaba olvidando algo, algo importante. Pero no me importó. Nueve días después encontré tu nota, y me sentí la peor persona del mundo por tratar de ignorarte. En ella decías que deseabas que yo te entregara mi corazón, tal como tú me lo habías entregado a mí._

_Ese día fue el momento más hermoso de toda mi vida. Ese día me entregué a ti, en cuerpo y alma. Ese día nos volvimos uno. _

_Tú mismo lo dijiste en navidad. La distancia no hace que nuestro amor se debilite, lo hace más fuerte, hace que sintamos que no podemos vivir el uno sin el otro, hace del reencuentro solo menos lejano, y más hermoso._

_Sé lo mucho que significa el collar que me regalaste, durante esas dos semanas en la que casi no nos hablamos sentía tu mirada dolida sobre mi cuello vacío. Es como si hubieses puesto algo de ti en el collar, así lo siento yo, siento que donde sea que vaya te llevo conmigo. Así que quise darte algo que significa mucho para mí, y tiene una parte importante de mi corazón._

Blaine apartó los ojos rojos de la carta, y metió la mano en el sobre blanco, tanteando algo de metal en el fondo. Lo tomó y lo sacó, manteniéndolo colgando frente a él para observarlo mejor.

_El anillo perteneció a mi abuela. Fue el anillo con el que mi abuelo le propuso matrimonio. Antes de morir, mi abuela se lo obsequió a mi madre, y ella nunca se lo quitaba. Tenía un gran valor para mi madre. Y lo tiene para mí. Es uno de los recuerdos más nítidos que tengo de ella. Recuerdo verlo brillar en su mano, mientras dibujábamos juntos. _

_Para mí significa todo, y quiero que lo tengas. Es una prueba de que no importa que suceda, nunca dejaré de amarte como lo hago hoy._

_Te extrañaré, te amo._

_Tu ángel._

El morocho sentía su cuerpo temblar, mientras las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro. No podía creer que Kurt hubiera hecho algo como eso. Guardó la carta celosamente en el sobre, y observó el anillo.

Era hermoso, delicado. Era de oro, con diminutos diamantes blancos incrustados en su contorno. Lo acarició con cariño por unos instantes, admirando como el escaso sol lo hacía refulgir.

Kurt no lo sabía, pero el collar en verdad tenía un gran significado para él. La "B" negra había sido un collar que le había obsequiado su abuelo, William, para su cumpleaños número diez. Él creía haberla perdido pero un día revisando entre las cosas viejas lo había encontrado, precisamente el día en que había conocido a Kurt. Cuando tenía planeado pedirle que sea su novio, había tanteado el redondel de plata en el fondo de su bolsillo, y simplemente la idea llegó a su mente.

Podría ser que algo tan valioso para él, como aquello no se lo daría a alguien que solo conocía hace poco tiempo, pero desde el primer momento, desde el momento en que había posado sus ojos en ese ángel, supo que Kurt iba a ser una persona que le cambiara la vida.

Los Warblers lo habían reconocido enseguida, y tal vez fue en ese momento en que entendieron la importancia de Kurt en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, y trató de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta. En cuanto abrió los ojos vio como Sally lo llamaba desde lo lejos. Le hizo una seña para hacerle saber que ya iba.

Soltó un suspiro, se ató el collar en el cuello, y lo metió dentro del traje de Dalton, se estremeció al sentir el oro frío contra su pecho. Tomó el sobre con delicadeza, y caminó de vuelta al edificio.

Los de maquillaje iban a matarlo al ver como tenía los ojos. Sonrió, y abrió la puerta.

* * *

9:00 A.M.

Kurt cerró su casillero con un suspiro, y se preparó para sufrir por dos horas. Ahora tenía matemática, y aunque por lo menos se sentaba con Chandler, la materia seguía siendo un asco. El rubio lo alcanzó en mitad del pasillo.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- ¿Además de tener un vacío emocional? Bien.

Chandler hizo una mueca. Entraron juntos al aula, y se sentaron en los asientos de la última fila.

- Jeremiah me pidió que te avisara que el lunes terminan las vacaciones.

Kurt asintió con aire distraído, pero se detuvo y miró a su amigo con el seño fruncido.

- ¿y tú desde cuando hablas con Jeremiah?

El rubio se ruborizó y sonrió ligeramente.

- Pues, hemos tomado unos cafés juntos.

- No te hagas el tímido ¿Qué más sucedió?

- No mucho, bueno…es muy lindo, y…

- ¿Se besaron? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Chandler enrojeció más y asintió. – Me alegro mucho. – se rió, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. - ¿Ahora quien es el que sale con un mayor de edad?

- Bien, pero Jere tiene veinte, y yo cumplo dieciocho el mes que viene… - se cayó al ver como Kurt desviaba la mirada con ojos tristes.

La profesora entró al aula, y enseguida se enfrascó en una explicación, de la cual lo único que Kurt pudo deducir fue que iba a repetir de año sin Blaine.

* * *

13:00 P.M. Viernes.

- ¡Kurt! - El castaño cabeceó y se despertó bruscamente. – Es la tercer clase en la que te quedas dormido, y tienes unas ojeras horribles ¿No duermes?

- No puedo.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el Chandler mientras recogían sus cosas, y salían al pasillo.

- Normalmente lloro hasta que me quedo dormido, y eso no es hasta las seis de la mañana.

El rubio miró a su amigo con pena. Esto se estaba yendo de las manos. Kurt se veía emocionalmente devastado, además de física, parecía que tuviera cien kilos sobre los hombros. Sabía que le estaba yendo mal en las animadoras, y había dejado de cantar en el club glee, ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la clase de francés y no había abierto su cuaderno de dibujo en toda la semana. Lo peor era que sufría un bloqueo mental cada vez que intentaba explicarle matemática, se desesperaba y terminaba con los ojos rojos, despeinado y con ganas de romperle la cara a alguien. El examen se acercaba y Kurt seguía sin entender.

Según lo que le había dicho Jeff, Blaine estaba prácticamente destrozado. También parecía que dormía poco, por las ojeras bajo sus ojos. Volvía del set como un muerto a acostarse en el sillón de su departamento a leer y releer una carta que le había mandado Kurt. El tiempo no parecía estar de su parte, la lluvia caía y caía toda la noche, y esa era una de las principales causas de su estado moribundo.

Había hecho una tregua con Jeff, como regalo de fin de año le había comprado un poni de peluche tamaño gigante, y entre los dos estaban tratando de idear un plan para juntarlos.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Miércoles. 

Y él que pensaba que el dos había sido lo más bajo que se podía sacar. Ahora podría encuadrar el uno y agregarlo a su lista de "Boleto gratis para repetir de año." Entró a su casa como un tornado, y cerró la puerta con brusquedad, haciendo retumbar los vidrios de la casa.

No había dormido. No entendía el tema nuevo. Había desaprobado matemática. Y solo había pasado una semana sin verlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Lo peor es que no estaba triste, lo extrañaba como nunca, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era ira.

Revoleó su morral con brusquedad sin importarle que sus cosas se esparcieran por el suelo de la sala, llevándose la mesa ratona de por medio.

Escuchó como su padre se ponía en pie y caminaba hasta la sala. Kurt lo miró con furia, antes de empezar a caminar hacia su habitación.

- Kurt. – lo llamó su padre en tono reprobatorio.

El castaño se volvió con enojo, estaba harto.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres seguir arruinándome la vida?!

Se dio media vuelta y cerró de un portazo en cuanto hubo entrado en su pieza se tiró en la cama sin importarle si la ropa se arrugaba o no, y encendió el reproductor de música poniéndolo a todo volumen, quería acallar hasta sus pensamientos.

"Mi ángel" comenzó a sonar y Kurt soltó un suspiro lastimero antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el piano, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el dolor del estómago.

* * *

21:00 P.M.

Jeff se pasó la mano por el pelo una vez más. Blaine tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, que era claramente la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto expresar en su presencia. Estaban en su departamento, escuchando a Wes hablar de vaya a saber qué, y Blaine parecía estar a punto de estrangularlo, mientras pasaba una botella de cerveza tras otra.

Jeff miró desesperadamente a los otros, y Thad fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Les conté de mis avances con Sam? – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Últimamente estuvimos saliendo más, y tuvimos roces. Muchos. Y Besos.

Los tres lanzaron una exclamación de felicidad, y Nick le palmeó la espalda a su amigo que estaba rojo. Thad tenía los ojos clavados en Blaine, que no había hecho ninguna expresión de alegría y se limitaba a juguetear con la botella de cerveza vacía.

El morocho se dio cuenta del escrudiño de Thad, y sonrió de forma tensa. Dejó la botella sobre su nueva mesa ratona, y se puso en pie.

- Me alegro de que ustedes si puedan ser felices.

Se marchó a su habitación, dejándolos en un silencio triste.

* * *

2:00 A.M. Jueves.

Blaine bajó las escaleras, se sentía muy cansado pero aún así no lograba conciliar el sueño. Se extrañó al ver la luz particular de la cocina prendida, un ruido en el baño lo alertó. Segundos después apareció Thad con cara de recién haberse levantado. El morocho abrió los ojos, pero no se sorprendió mucho de encontrar a uno de sus amigos en su departamento.

Thad le sonrió, y se apresuró a hacer café.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- ¿Muy obvio?

El morocho se encogió de hombros, y minutos después le alcanzó un café humeante.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien. Lo extraño, y… no creo soportar estar seis meses sin verlo. ¡Dios! Solo pasó una semana y mira mi estado, Santana me dijo que Kurt está igual y… no puedo hacer nada. Me siento inútil. – Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café. – Tal vez si lo viera una vez más, solo una vez, para poder hablar tranquilamente, besarlo, y tenerlo en mis brazos hasta que se tuviera que marchar, no sería tan malo. – Su amigo lo miró con cara triste. – Perdón por lo de ayer a la noche. En verdad me alegro que te este yendo bien con Sam, es solo que mi humor…

- No tiene por qué disculparte Blaine, entiendo que estés mal. – le palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa de ánimo. – Además no eres el único que lo extraña.

Blaine sonrió, y bajó la mirada a los pies de Thad donde Margaret jugueteaba con el dobladillo del pantalón de su piyama.

Se gachó y la labradora corrió a él al instante. Le acarició la cabeza con cariño.

- ¿Tú también lo extrañas no? Kurt te malcriaba mucho.

Tomó a la perrita entre los brazos y subió a su habitación, dándole las buenas noches a Thad.

* * *

11:00 A.M. Viernes.

El morocho se despertó, y bajó a la cocina a prepararse un café con tostadas. En cuanto estuvo todo hecho se sentó sobre la barra, dispuesto a comer. Escuchó como Margaret le ladraba a la puerta.

Se levantó con cara cansada, otro día en que apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, y se acercó a la puerta. En cuanto la abrió su vecina del piso inferior, la que le llevaba haciendo ojitos desde hace una semana, le entregó un sobre blanco.

- Llegó a mi casa por error.

- Gracias. – dijo al tiempo que tomaba la carta. La chica le sonrió, y Blaine se contuvo de rodar los ojos. – Adiós. – dijo, tratando de no sonar muy cortante.

Le cerró la puerta en la cara antes de darle tiempo a contestar y volvió a la barra. Abrió la carta sin darle mucha importancia, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café. Leyó la primera línea con el seño fruncido, y se atraganto. Dejó el papel arriba de la mesa, mientras trataba de respirar normalmente.

En cuanto el aire volvió a sus pulmones y las manos le dejaron de temblar, agarró el papel nuevamente, releyendo la primer línea, sintiendo como el corazón se le salía del pecho.

_Estimado Blaine Anderson:_

_Nos complace anunciar que su solicitud ha sido aceptada por el comité de admisión a la escuela de artes, Julliard…_

**- Flasback -**

Blaine susurró un _gracias_ al castaño, pero el chico ya estaba fuera de la habitación. Soltó un suspiro, y guardó la carpeta azul, que contenía la partitura, entre los libros.

Si Kurt le había llevado el desayuno tal vez no lo odiara tanto. Aunque estaba seguro de que su sobrina lo había hecho hacerlo. Dejó que sus manos revolotearan por algunos lomos de los libros.

Había sido un idiota, había perdido a Kurt, al único hombre que había llegado a amar realmente. Chandler podía hacerlo feliz, él también quería al castaño, y Kurt parecía detestarlo, así que él no pintaba nada en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos nuevamente y mandarle una mirada fija a la hoja de papel que había estado ignorando hasta el momento. Tenía uno de sus más grandes sueños al alcance de su mano, solo tenía que rellenar la carta de aceptación. Si lo aceptaban estaba a un paso más cerca de cumplir su sueño, de ir a Nueva york, de estudiar con profesionales, de ser una estrella en la música. Pero si lo hacía iba a estar a un paso más lejos de Kurt, si lo aceptaban no iba a volver a verlo, no iba a saber cómo le había ido en el colegio, no iba a poder oler su perfume, o a volver a rozar su piel.

Pero Kurt no lo quería tener cerca, no quería verlo, no quería hablarle, no quería tocarlo. Simplemente no lo quería.

Trató de ignorar el ardor sobre su pecho, ese ardor que lo había estado mortificando desde que le había contado la verdad al ojiazul. Con un suspiro, agarró la hoja, una lapicera y la apoyó sobre el piano.

Si Kurt lo quería lejos, él iba a tratar de alejarse de él. De dejarle el paso libre a Chandler, para que lograra hacerlo feliz.

Se estremeció y miró él único espacio en blanco que faltaba rellenar. Se mordió el labio, y firmó.

**- Fin Flashback -**

El morocho tenía la vista repentinamente borrosa. No lo podía creer. Era simplemente imposible. La carta la había mandado cuando Kurt estaba enojado con él, como una segunda opción, cuando pensaba que ya no tenía mucho por lo que quedarse en Ohio, cuando la idea que había tenido el día en que Kurt había despertado de la golpiza le parecía lo mejor, pero interiormente no pensaba que realmente lo aceptaran. La repentina felicidad lo abandonó en un segundo.

Kurt.

Las cosas habían cambiado. No podía dejarle, no ahora. Tal vez estarán separados, pero ahora que sabía que el castaño sentía lo mismo, ahora que ambos se habían entregado completamente al otro, no podía marcharse. Y tampoco podía contarle. Sabía lo que Kurt le diría, sabía que él le instaría a cumplir sus sueños, y si esas palabras salían de la boca del castaño, Blaine no iba a ser capaz de negarse.

Cerró los ojos.

¿A quién engañaba? Julliard no era nada comparado con Kurt. Tal vez si esperara un año, podrían ir ambos a Nueva York. Juntos. Kurt entraría en NYADA, o en alguna otra universidad, que estaba seguro no pensaría dos veces en aceptarlo, y él iría a Julliard.

Ambos cumplirían sus sueños, mientras vivieran juntos, en un pequeño departamento.

Él no iría a Nueva York. No sin su ángel.

* * *

7:00 A.M. viernes.

El castaño se despertó con una pulsante erección en los pantalones. Maldiciendo a su subconsciente por pensar en Blaine, se destapó y fue directo a la ducharse con agua fría. No tenía el ánimo suficiente como para encargarse de su excitación, así que le dejó todo el trabajo al agua.

No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Su cuerpo, que todavía tenía las hormonas medio revolucionadas, lo hacía despertarse con su miembro erecto necesitando la boca de su novio con urgencia. No era solo eso, extrañaba hasta la sensación de verse ampliado, mientras sentía como la dureza de Blaine se movía dentro y fuera de él con un vaivén seductor.

Se lavó el pelo y salió del baño solo con su bóxer. Revolvió su cómoda en busca de ropa sin mucho entusiasmo, no tenía a nadie a quien impresionar con sus vestimentas, así que no le importaba mucho como se vestía. Eligio sus pantalones blancos, y una remera manga corta gris, algo ajustada. Hizo su ritual de cremas, y agarró su morral.

En cuento entró a la cocina, ignoró completamente a su padre, estaba furiosamente enojado con él, saludó a su hermanastro y a Carole. Tomó algunas tostadas y las comió con lentitud, incómodo ante el silencio.

Desde que su padre los había encontrado juntos, era él el que lo llevaba todos los días al colegio. Kurt lo detestaba, no solo se sentía enojado, también dolido, porque su padre no le creía, y tampoco le daba una oportunidad de explicarse.

- ¿Tenemos que pasar por Quin? – el castaño se limitó a negar con la cabeza. - ¿Están peleados? Hace mucho que no la pasas a buscar antes de ir al colegio.

- La razón por la que no quiero pasarla a buscar, es porque no quiero que me vea cuando le rompa la cara a la zorra de su hermano, por joderme mi vida y la de mi novio. – contestó con una leve sonrisa falsa, mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se puso en pie, y caminó unos pasos. – Voy a estar en la sala.

Se sentó en el sillón, y se llevó la mano al collar automáticamente. Ese día ya se cumplía el día número veintiocho sin Blaine. Casi un mes. El primero cumplían seis meses de conocerse, y otra vez iban a estar separados. Para colmo el clima no mejoraba, y cada vez se juntaban más nubes de tormenta en el cielo. Acarició la B negra con las yemas de los dedos. Si lo pudiera ver una vez más, poder hablar con más tranquilidad, y besarlo con suavidad, tal vez el resto de los meses no fueran tan malos.

* * *

14:00 P.M.

El rubio estaba hablando de cómo Jeremiah lo había invitado a salir el tres de febrero, para festejar su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Kurt estaba feliz de que Chandler hubiese podido encontrar a alguien quien le correspondiera sus sentimientos. Porque estaba muy claro que el rubio se estaba enamorando del trabajador de GAP, aunque él lo negara fervientemente, Kurt lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sentía algo intenso.

Se masajeó el hombro con una mueca mientras lo escuchaba parlotear de lo que harían. El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Kurt le frunció el seño. – En el hombro, desde ayer que estas masajeándotelo, como si te doliera.

- Oh, es que el viernes me caí de la sima de la pirámide, en el entrenamiento.

Chandler conocía a Kurt, y por lo que había escuchado de las demás porristas, eso no le había pasado nunca. Él era uno de los que estaban en lo superior de la pirámide, y nunca fallaba.

- ¿Cómo no te rompiste algo?

- Había unas colchonetas en la base que me amortiguaron la caída. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La verdad era que le estaba poniendo poco ánimo a las rutinas. Entre que apenas dormía a la noche, su cuerpo estaba insatisfecho, y se sentía vacío al no poder ver a Blaine, su mente había vagado fuera de su cerebro. Tenía demasiado cansancio tanto físico como mental, y no había visto donde apoyaba el pie.

Hacía semanas que sus rutinas habían decaído hasta un estado lamentable, y la práctica de animadoras se había vuelto una especie de castigo. Soltó un suspiro, y bajó la mirada, mientras Chandler volvía a hablar de Jere, creía que para distraerlo.

Se mordió el labio y vio como Sue pasaba por su lado, gritándoles a algunos estudiantes de paso, y se metía en su oficina. EL timbre resonó por el corredor.

- ¿Vamos? – le dijo el rubio.

Kurt se limitó a seguir mirando la puerta por la que había desaparecido su entrenadora.

- Ve tú, yo tengo que hacer algo.

- Pero tenemos matemática.

- Como si la profesora me fuera a extrañar.

Chandler lo miró reprobatoriamente, pero se fue caminando hasta el salón. Kurt dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de Sue. Golpeó y la mujer le dijo que pase.

- Porcelana ¿No deberías estar en clase?

- Quería hablar con usted.

Sue hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

- ¿Quieres hablar del deterioro de tus notas, y también de tu entrenamiento?

Kurt soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

- Quiero dejar las animadoras.- Sue alzó una ceja, pero por todo lo demás se mantuvo impasible. Kurt tomó aire, y lo soltó lentamente. – Mi rutina es un desastre, y mis notas bajaron, prefiero irme yo antes de que me eches otra vez por mis calificaciones.

- ¿Sabes que no puedes andar yendo y viniendo como si nada? Es tu última oportunidad de estar en las animadoras.

El estómago de Kurt se achicó. Amaba estar en las animadoras, era algo que había deseado desde siempre, y por eso le afectó tanto que Sue lo echara. Pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de estar a la altura del uniforme, y prefería salir que quedar mal delante de la escuela, o hacer perder a su equipo.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Santa y Quin lo matarían, pero no lo iban hacer cambiar de opinión.

- Lo dejo. – murmuró con voz apagada.

Sue se lo quedó mirando fijamente por unos incómodos segundos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que ser parte del equipo significaba algo importante para ti. - El castaño bajó la mirada. - ¿Hay algo más importante ahora?

- Alguien, en realidad. Mi padre no me deja ver a mi novio.

- ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

- En mayor de edad.

Se levantó del asiento y antes de irse se volvió nuevamente.

- ¿Pedo conservar el uniforme?

Sue asintió, y el castaño se dirigió a la clase de matemática, con la mirada baja, y menos animado.

* * *

3:00 A.M. Jueves.

El cielo parecía ser el reflejo de su humor en ese momento. Tormentoso, con rayos, truenos, y una lluvia imparable que no paraba de caer.

Kurt se removió inquieto y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Salió de su habitación, y se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde se hizo un té para calmarse los nervios.

Blaine debería estar histérico. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, y fue a la sala a sentarse sobre el sillón. Se hizo una bolita sobre este, y trató de ignorar la forma en que se movían los vidrios de la casa.

Blaine debería estar acostado en su cama, tapado hasta la cabeza y temblando por la tormenta. Seguro se despertaría jadeando cada vez que había un trueno, y él no estaba allí para calmarlo. Recordaba cómo se despertaba todo sudoroso a mitad de la noche, y él lo abrazaba, y lo volvía a acostar, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras Blaine calmaba su respiración escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Extrañaba hasta eso. Extrañaba despertarse a mitad de la noche con Blaine con cara asustada, y arroparlo cerca de su cuerpo. Extrañaba acariciarle el pelo, mientras veía como el morocho volvía a quedarse dormido. Extrañaba su calor.

Se acercó a la ventana y se estremeció al casi no poder ver la calle, por tanta tormenta. Se abrazó a sí mismo, con preocupación. Blaine estaría pasándola muy mal.

Escuchó cómo se acercaban unos pasos por el pasillo y se volteó al tiempo de ver entrar a Finn con cara preocupada.

- ¡Que tormenta! – exclamó. Kurt se limitó a asentir y volver su vista a la ventana. Su hermanastro se acercó a él. - ¿Estás bien?

- Blaine le teme a las tormentas. – contestó.

Finn miró al exterior y luego a su hermano, que parecía estar sufriendo interiormente. Soltó un suspiro y se pasó las manos por el pelo.

- ¿Te llevo a lo de Blaine?

Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, y lo miró con un brillito de esperanza.

- Pero…

- Volveremos antes de que se den cuenta. Vamos, apúrate.

El menor agarró su abrigo, y corrió escaleras abajo a buscar sus botas. En cuanto volvió a la sala, Finn lo esperaba abrigado, y con las llaves de su auto listas. Corrieron lo que los separaba de la calle, empapándose en el camino. El mayor encendió el auto, y le mandó una mirada divertida a su hermano, que parecía volver a tener ese brillito en sus ojos que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Manejó las siete cuadras con lentitud, la lluvia le dificultaba la visión y hacía todo más difícil. Kurt tenía las uñas clavadas en el asiento del auto, y una leve sonrisa, que se intensificó al ver el edificio donde vivía su novio.

Finn se estacionó y antes de que le pudiera decir algo, lo cortó.

- Vete.

- ¿Qué?

- Vete, me voy a quedar con Blaine. La tormenta no va a pasar hasta mañana a la mañana.

- Pero si Burt….

- Después me arreglo yo con mi papá. – lo miró a los ojos. – Por favor…

Finn lo vio fijamente. Kurt parecía estar desesperado por irse.

- Bien. Pero ten cuidado…- sonrió algo avergonzado. – y usa protección.

- ¡Finn! – le gritó Kurt abochornado, con las mejillas rojas. Le dio un ligero empujón. – Gracias por traerme. – le susurró.

El mayor asintió. Kurt bajó del auto, y corrió hasta la puerta del edificio, subió por el ascensor hasta el pent-house, y buscó la llave que Blaine había dejado detrás de una maceta, sobre la entrada.

Abrió la puerta y enseguida un sentimiento a hogar lo llenó. Sonrió como si no hubiera mañana cuando la labradora de pelaje dorado se acercó corriendo a él, meneando la cola alegremente. Cerró la puerta, y la sostuvo en brazos, sosteniéndola contra su pecho con firmeza. No fue hasta unos segundos después, cuando escuchó un ruido escaleras arriba, que la dejó de vuelta sobre el suelo, y corrió hasta la habitación de Blaine.

El morocho estaba tapado hasta la cabeza, y Kurt podía ver como temblaba. Se sacó toda la ropa, quedándose solo con sus bóxers, y se metió a la cama. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Blaine.

Lo destapó para poder verlo, y sonrió al ver la expresión que se debatía entre tristeza y miedo en su rostro dormido. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, y lo acomodó, para que su cuerpo quedara sobre el suyo.

El morocho, que hasta ese momento estaba tenso, pareció relajarse ante su cercanía. Le pasó la mano por los rulos azabache, apartándole unos mechones de la frente.

- Shh…Dulzura. Ya estoy aquí. –le susurró.

Blaine lo abrazó, aún dormido, y sonrió levente.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Y... otra vez no respondí ninguno de sus comentarios, no me maten, pero esta semana fue de locos. No sé como no morí de un pico de estrés, por suerte escribir me relaja, así que termine el capitulo a tiempo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios, los favoritos y los nuevos seguidores. No puedo creer que haya llegado a los 214 reviews ¡LOS AMO CHICOS!**

**Los que quieran, pueden pasar por mi biografía donde van a encontrar más proyectos que tengo planeados y decirme cual de ellos quieren que comience después de haber terminado con EANSEF y RAM (la secuela) **

**El capitulo de Odio Amarte todavía no lo empecé, así que va a tardar un poco más ¡PLEASE, NO ME MATEN!**

**Para los que sean mis amigos en Face, les pido disculpas por no conectarme seguido allí, pero es que tengo un nuevo vicio y es Twitter. Si quieren hablarme, acá es donde seguramente me va a encontrar: /DanydeCriss Ya estuve hablando con algunos de ustedes y me divertí mucho, me dieron grandes ideas.**

** ¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22: El sueño.**

9:00 A.M. viernes.

El morocho soltó un bostezo y se abrazó más al cuerpo que había bajo él. Sonrió cuando el aroma a coco y vainilla le impregnó a sus fosas nasales. Respiró con lentitud, saboreando el aroma por unos diez largos minutos antes de darse cuenta de que ese cuerpo no estaba ahí cuando él se había ido a acostar. Se sobresaltó y dio un salto, despertando a la persona que estaba bajo él.

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Blaine! Podrías tener un poco más de tacto para despertarme. – se quejó Kurt, que se había llevado un susto de muerte.

Blaine se paralizó, y lo observó por unos minutos sin caer en que el castaño estaba allí. Kurt lo miró, y le sonrió con cariño.

- ¿Kurt? – El aludido rodó los ojos, y lo tomó de la nuca. En el momento en que sus labios se encontraron Blaine gimió de satisfacción, y sintió como la vida le volvía al cuerpo. Acunó el rostro de su novio, y se colocó nuevamente sobre su él. Kurt pasó sus manos por la espalda del mayor estrechándolo con fuerza. Blaine se separó unos pocos centímetros y lo miró a los ojos con adoración. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo… - hizo una pausa, en la que los dos se sonrieron. – te extrañé.

El castaño se ruborizó ligeramente. Solo Blaine lo podía hacer ruborizar de esa manera, solo diciéndole que lo extrañaba.

- Yo también te extrañé.

Blaine apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kurt y dejó un leve beso sobre su piel. El castaño cerró los ojos, y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, en el que solo se oían sus respiraciones acompasadas. El morocho le hacía leves carisias con la punta de la nariz sobre la piel sensible de su cuello, mientras Kurt delineaba una y otra vez las líneas de su espalda.

- ¿No sabe que estas aquí verdad? – preguntó finalmente Blaine rompiendo el silencio.

Kurt soltó un largo suspiro y apoyó su cabeza contra la del morocho.

- No, no lo sabe. Pero supongo que ya lo habrá descubierto.

- ¿No tendrías que estar en el colegio?

- Precisamente por eso. Desde que no nos vemos, él me lleva hasta la puerta. – Blaine levantó la cabeza para mirarlo mejor. - ¿Cómo estás de los golpes?

- Bien. Me desmayé por la falta de aire a unas cuadras del departamento, pero llegue a marcar el número de Jeff antes. Me dolió la cabeza por algunos días, pero después se me pasó.

- Lo siento. Pensaba que iba a estar en el taller, pero Sebastian fue hasta allí y le contó su versión de los hechos.

- No fue tu culpa ángel. Tú no sabías. – Kurt abrió la boca, pero Blaine lo calló con un pico. – Tampoco culpo a tu padre. Puede que haya exagerado con la reacción, pero está completamente justificada.

- ¡¿Justificada?!

- Él cree en lo que le dijo Sebastian. ¿Me vas a decir que si te enteras por alguien que más o menos conoces, de que tu propio hijo está siendo usado como un objeto sexual de alguien que le lleva siete años y es mayor de edad te vas a sentar diplomáticamente a hablar? – El castaño abrió la boca para replicar, pero luego la cerró con gesto de rendición.

- Pero si ese alguien ama a mi hijo no le dejaría sin respirar.

- ¿Tu padre sabe que yo te amo?

- Él no me cree. – susurró Kurt. – Esto tendría que ser al revés. Yo protegiendo a mi padre, y no tú que fuiste el que recibió todos los golpes.

El morocho le sonrió delicadamente, mientras se encogía de hombros.

- No le voy a guardar rencor a tu padre, solo por creer que te protegía. Aunque pude que este un poquito enojado por no dejar que nos veamos.

El castaño rodó los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la del mayor.

- No voy a poder aguantar cinco meses más sin verte.

- Yo tampoco. Supongo que podríamos encontrar alguna forma de vernos.

- Te juro que cuando cumpla dieciocho no te me vas a poder escapar, nunca.

- Como si yo quisiera estar lejos de ti.

El morocho le dio un beso en los labios, antes de bajar por la barbilla. Dio unos largos lengüetazos a la quijada, y le rozó el cuello con la punta de la lengua. Levantó la sábana y le miró descaradamente la entrepierna, que estaba tapada por unos bóxers del mayor, ya que los de Kurt se habían mojado por la lluvia. Le recorrió el pecho desnudo con la mano, deteniéndola sobre unos de sus pezones.

- Tienes demasiada ropa puesta.

Kurt se rió, y le levantó el rostro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Los dos sabían que esa podía ser una oportunidad única de poder recorrer el cuerpo del otro, ya que no sabían cuanto más estarían sin verse. Pero en ese momento la necesidad de sus corazones era más grande que la de su deseo sexual. Blaine delineó el pezón que quedaba libre, con su lengua. Lamiéndolo concienzudamente, de forma lenta. Disfrutando del sabor de la piel de Kurt, y la forma en que el botón rosado se endurecía bajo sus atenciones.

- Blaine… - Kurt respiraba con agitación. – Te recuerdo que no hicimos el amor en un mes, y mi cuerpo está muy sensible.

El morocho soltó una risita y se despegó de su pecho.

- ¿Qué tal si me preparas mi desayuno favorito?

- ¿Por qué tengo que cocinar yo?

- Porque me gustaría que los bomberos no vinieran a visitarme.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste solo todos estos años?

- A café y tostadas.

Kurt soltó una risita. Ambos se levantaron. Blaine le prestó una camisa al menor, y casi le da un infarto al ver lo hermoso que le quedaba el color rojo contra su piel. Kurt le sonrió y se acercó a él, le dio un leve beso en los labios mientras sus dedos seguían el recorrido de la cadena de plata sobre el cuello del morocho.

- Es hermoso Kurt. Pero es demasiado. – el mayor hizo un ademán de sacárselo, pero Kurt le agarró la muñeca.

- Thad me contó por qué este collar es importante para ti. Incluso antes de amarme me regalaste algo que te había dado tu abuelo. Cuando encontré el anillo no lo pensé dos veces, tiene un significado tan grande para mí, como lo tiene esta B para ti. Solo quería que supieras que estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti, incluso lo que más me importa.

Blaine derramó una lágrima, que fue rápidamente secada por los labios de Kurt.

- ¿Thad…? ¿Thad te lo contó?

- Me acordé de la manera en que tenías una expresión dolida cuando no lo llevaba puesto, y de la reacción de Thad que decía que era muy importante para ti. Le pregunte por qué, y él me lo contó.

Blaine asintió, y se abrazó a él.

- ¿En verdad quieres que lo conserve?

- Sí. – le plantó un beso en los labios y lo arrastró de la mano fuera de la habitación.

El morocho sonrió y se dejó guiar por Kurt. En cuanto bajaron Blaine lo agarró de la cintura, y Kurt soltó una risita, mientras se ponía a hacer un tostado. Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del menor y cerró los ojos, mientras sus labios saboreaban la piel de su cuello. El morocho no se separó de él ni un segundo, pegado a su espalda sin ni siquiera un centímetro de diferencia, se movía junto con Kurt, que tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

- Ya está. – anunció el castaño. Trató de separarse para poner el plato sobre la barra, pero Blaine lo agarró más fuerte, y se movió junto con él. El morocho se sentó, y lo sentó a él sobre sus piernas. – No es que me queje amor pero ¿porqué no me sueltas?

- Porque siento que si lo hago vas a desaparecer, y no quiero que me dejes otra vez.

Kurt se tragó el nudo en la garganta. Volteó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Blaine, que tenían un leve brillito de tristeza. No pudo abrir la boca. Ambos sabían que su escapada les iba a acarrear muchas semanas sin verse, tal vez otro mes. Blaine se acercó a sus labios y los rozó ligeramente, descansando su frente sobre la de Kurt, compartiendo el mismo aire. El castaño unió sus bocas por unos escasos segundos, para luego separarse y repetir la acción varias veces más.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Blaine al recibir la interminable cantidad de pequeños besos.

- Cada vez falta menos. – susurró el menor.

- Aún faltan cinco meses. – se quejó Blaine. – No pensé que sería tan doloroso separarme de ti. Pero te extraño todos los días, extraño verte despeinado, extraño sentir tu calor alrededor de mi torso, extraño dormir arriba tuyo, extraño besarte… te quiero conmigo cada segundo. No, en realidad no lo quiero…lo necesito.

- Yo también dulzura. Te extraño tanto.

- ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de mí? – pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

- Ser empujado contra las paredes. - Blaine soltó una risita, y escondió su rostro sonrosado en el cuello de Kurt. - ¿Desde cuándo te haces el tímido? – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con una mano.

- No me hago el tímido, es solo que… no lo sé tú me pones así.

Kurt le sonrió, Blaine levantó la cabeza, aún sonrosado.

- Abre la boca. – El morocho levantó las cejas exageradamente, y abrió la boca con una ligera sonrisa de perversidad. Kurt rodó los ojos y le acercó el tostado. Blaine entrecerró los ojos de forma acusadora. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pensabas que iba a ser? – pregunto con inocencia fingida.

- No lo sé, ¿violarme la boca con tu lengua? – Kurt se puso bordó, haciendo que Blaine se carcajeara.

- Si eligiera una parte para violarte, no sería tu boca, y tampoco sería mi lengua. – murmuró por lo bajo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de ponerse rojo. Kurt alzó una ceja de forma inquisitiva, pero el morocho se limitó a darle un mordisco al tostado.

Blaine lo miró mientras el castaño comía. Descansó su mirada en los labios rojos, y bajó los ojos hasta su entrepierna oculta por el bóxer. No era la primera vez que Kurt le insinuaba lo mismo, y tampoco era la primera vez que él lo deseaba. Era extraño, siempre se había sentido el dominante en las relaciones, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza entregarse a otra persona, tal vez porque no había nadie que le gustara lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Pero con Kurt era diferente, lo amaba, más que a nada. Y ser su pasivo era una idea mucho más que tentadora.

Sus manos se deslizaron por los muslos descubiertos del menor, acariciando desde el comienzo del bóxer hasta las rodillas una y otra vez. Kurt apoyó sus manos contra las de Blaine, que estaban descansado sobre su estómago.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo? – pregunto el morocho preocupado.

- Hace varios días que me dejó de molestar. Es un dolor molesto, rara vez me pasa como cuando estábamos en lo de Cooper.

El morocho apretó los labios, y Kurt notó su preocupación.

- Blaine no tengo nada. Tengo los exámenes al día, los últimos que me hice los fue e retirar mi padre, y si tuviera algo me lo habría contado.

- Ese día si mal no recuerdo, tu padre se quedó hablando con el doctor después de que salieras.

- ¿y por qué mi padre tendría que ocultarme si tengo algo que pondría en peligro mi vida? – El morocho hizo una mueca de dolor, y miró a Kurt con los ojos repentinamente rojos. El castaño se dio cuenta de que su comentario le había afectado demasiado. – Mira dulzura, si yo tuviera algo, tú serías el primero en enterarte.

Blaine apretó la mandíbula, asintió y aceptó el beso tranquilizador del castaño.

* * *

14:00 P.M.

El morocho subió las escaleras y sonrió al ver a Kurt con la espalda apoyada sobre la cabecera, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Margaret, y leía un libro con concentración. Se subió a la cama y gateo hasta él, le separó las piernas y acostó su cabeza sobre uno de sus muslos. Kurt bajó la mirada y le sonrió con cariño.

Blaine trató de ignorar el bulto que tenía a escasos centímetros de su boca y le devolvió el gesto.

- ¿Me vas a decir que usos les diste a los videos que te regaló Jeff? - La sonrisa del castaño se agrandó, y le guiñó un ojo, antes de volver su vista al libro. - ¿No me vas a decir verdad? – Kurt negó con la cabeza. - ¿Sabes que la imagen tuya masturbándote mientras me miras retorcerme en sueños en bastante caliente?

Blaine sonrió cuando vio como la piel de porcelana se coloreaba, y Kurt hacía un esfuerzo para seguir su lectura.

- ¿Qué parte de "mi cuerpo esta sensible" no entiendes Devon?

Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Sabía que decirte mi segundo nombre era mala idea.

Kurt soltó una risita. Blaine cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir sobre sus muslos.

- ¿Qué te parece si bañamos a Margaret? – el morocho abrió un ojo perezosamente. - ¡Oh vamos! No puedes tener sueño. – El morocho hizo un ruidito incomprensible, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. – ¿Me escapé de mi casa para rescatarte de las garras de la tormenta y ni siquiera vas a agradecérmelo?

El morocho se dio vuelta, quedando con la boca sobre la entre pierna del castaño. Kurt se estremeció al sentir como el pausado aliento de Blaine le pegaba sobre la tela.

- ¿y cómo quieres que te lo agradezca amor? – susurró Blaine, recorriendo su repentinamente abultada entrepierna con la mano. Soltó una risita, y se incorporó, dándole un beso en los labios. – Vamos a bañar a Margaret "cuerpo sensible".

El morocho tomó a la labradora en brazos y se dirigió escaleras abajo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Kurt trató de calmarse. Una vez que su anatomía se hubo normalizado bajó, y los encontró a los dos en el baño. Blaine luchaba por mantener a la cachorra dentro de la tina. Kurt soltó una risotada al verlo empapado.

- ¿Quién se está bañando? ¿Vos o Margaret?

- Muy gracioso, ven a ayudarme.

Kurt se acercó y agarró a Margaret por su torso mientras Blaine agarraba el shampoo para perros. La labradora se sacudió mojando a castaño, y haciendo que Blaine se riera.

- ¿Quién es el que esta mojado ahora?

- Cállate.

La siguiente media hora consistió en una lucha con la labradora para mantenerla en la tina y poder enjuagarla. En algún momento el baño se convirtió en una pelea de agua entre los dos, quedando ambos completamente empapados de pies a cabeza, y llenos de espuma. Margaret los miraba mientras ellos se descostillaban de risa en el suelo. Blaine se acercó al castaño y le apartó unos cabellos castaños pegados a su frente. Kurt le sonrió, y el morocho le acunó el rostro.

- Te amo.

El castaño cerró el espacio que los separaba y unió sus labios. Blaine ladeo el rostro y profundizó el beso, mientras se apretaba más contra él. El labio inferior de Blaine fue succionado por la boca de Kurt con goce, mientras el morocho soltaba ligeros gemidos en respuesta. Las manos de Blaine se pagaron a la espalda, cubierta por la camisa empapa, del menor, atrayéndolo contra su pecho, pegándolo mientras el baño se llenaba de sus respiraciones agitadas, y de los jadeos acallados por labios hambrientos. Las manos de Kurt se deslizaron por sus costados, terminando su recorrido en el trasero de su novio, apretándolo, y sacándole un gemido ronco a Blaine.

- No soy el único con el cuerpo sensible. - El morocho hizo un ruidito incomprensible mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de Kurt. El menor soltó una risita. – el baño en un desastre… ¿Dónde está Margaret?

Blaine levantó la cabeza y escudriñó a su alrededor antes de notar la puerta entreabierta. Se puso en pie, y se sacó el bóxer. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Blaine con una ceja alzada. El morocho se puso una toalla en las caderas, y le tiró otra a él. Kurt lo imitó, y se deshizo de la camisa. Ambos salieron del baño, y unos ruidos los alertaron. Subieron las escaleras, y se encontraron con Margaret arriba de la cama, rasguñando la mesita de luz.

- ¡Margaret no! – la regañó Blaine.

Kurt se acercó y la agarró en brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó a la labradora.

El corazón de Blaine dio un vuelco cuando Kurt fue a abrir el cajón. Había guardado la carta de Julliard allí. Caminó hasta él, pero el menor abrió el cajón antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Kurt agarró el hueso de juguete y cerró el cajón nuevamente, sin darse cuenta de que Blaine había estado a punto de tener un paro cardiaco.

El castaño le entregó el juguete a Margaret. Blaine se mordió el labio y agarró a Kurt de la cintura guiándolo escaleras abajo.

- Vamos a bañarnos. – le pidió.

- No sabía que ya sabía subir la escalera.

- La acostumbraste a dormir en la cama, y a veces sube sola para dormir conmigo.

Kurt sonrió y la dejó sobre su camita, y se dirigió al baño. Blaine soltó un suspiro y se inclinó sobre Margaret, acariciándole el lomo.

- No me delates. – le suplicó en voz baja.

No quería que Kurt se enterara de su carta. Sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Kurt acerca de que cada uno tiene que cumplir sus sueños. Pero no quería alejarse de Ohio solo.

- ¿Vas a venir o no dulzura? – gritó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente, se sacó la toalla de su cadera, y entró en el baño que estaba lleno de vapor.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

Kurt soltó una risita, y le dio de comer otra uva en la boca a Blaine, que tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos desnudos. El morocho atrapó uno de sus dedos con los dientes y lo mordisqueo, antes de que Kurt pudiera sacarlo. Ambos rieron, en el momento en que la puerta era avasallada a golpes. Ambos levantaron la vista.

- ¡Blaine! – gritó la voz de su sobrina. – Abre la puerta. Sé que Kurt está contigo, Finn me dijo. Burt esta buscándolo como loco. - Ambos se miraron con pánico. Blaine se puso en pie y le abrió la puerta. – Blaine Devon Anderson y tú porcelana ¿en qué demonios estaban pensando?

- ¿Porcelana?

Santana ignoró el comentario de su tío.

- Burt lo está buscando y no creas que es idiota, sabe que está contigo, o desapareces o…

- Llévame a mi casa. – la cortó Kurt.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que tu padre lo descuartice?

Blaine hizo caso omiso a las réplicas de su sobrina y se apresuró a alcanzarle el pantalón y una camisa a Kurt. El menor se vistió, mientras el morocho se ponía una remera.

- Quédate con Margaret. – Le pidió a Santana.

La morocha soltó un suspiro resignado, y asintió. Blaine le dio un beso en la mejilla, y agarró las llaves del auto. Ambos bajaron en silencio hasta entrar en el Impala. Antes de que pudiera siquiera arrancar el menor le colocó una mano en el muslo.

- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a volver a ver?

Blaine lo miró unos segundos, antes de bajar la mirada.

- No lo sé. - Kurt se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos, descansando su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento. - ¿Quieres que hable con tu padre?

- No. No lo entenderá.

Blaine puso en marcha el motor, y manejó las siete cuadras con demasiada lentitud. En cuanto se estacionó frente a la casa de Kurt, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Finn sostenía a Burt, que estaba hecho una furia. Blaine miró de reojo como Kurt soltaba un suspiro al ver la escena. Antes de que el menor pudiera si quiera voltearse a mirarlo, la misma sensación de determinación que lo había atacado cuando Burt lo mantenía contra la pared, lo llenó. Salió del auto, y lo rodeo por la parte delantera, sentía la mirada de incredulidad de Kurt, y la fulminante de Burt sobre él, pero las ignoró. Le abrió la puerta al castaño con un gesto caballeroso, y Kurt no pudo más que sonreírle. Se bajó del auto, y Blaine cerró la puerta. El mayor le guiñó un ojo y estaba a punto de volver al lado del conductor, cuando Kurt lo agarró de la mano y lo besó como nunca.

La lengua del contratenor se internó en su boca y la recorrió con pasión. Blaine se limitó a agarrarlo de la cintura, y mover su lengua contra la del menor, al ritmo que él quería. Kurt soltó un leve gemido y le mordió el labio inferior.

El morocho lo miró con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Rodeó el auto, y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Lo saludó con la mano y puso en marcha el motor. Kurt se quedó viendo como desaparecía por la esquina, y soltó un largo suspiro.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de su padre, donde había una lucha interna que pasaba por el dolor, la furia, la incertidumbre, y la decepción. El menor se mordió el labio y caminó hasta la casa con paso decidido. Pasó por un lado de su padre y fue directo a la sala, pero no hizo ningún ademán de ir hasta su habitación, en vez de eso se quedó parado en medio del lugar esperando a su padre.

Burt entró por la puerta con enojo, Kurt le sostuvo la mirada sin inmutarse.

- Kurt. – dijo su padre, en tono seco. Como si estuviera dictando su sentencia.

- Antes de que puedas decir algo… - lo cortó. – Quiero que te quede claro que fui yo el que decidí ir a su casa, ni Finn ni Blaine tuvieron que ver en eso. Blaine no sabía que iba a ir, y yo, traiga las consecuencias que traiga, no me arrepiento.

- Hijo, no puedes estar con él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es mayor de edad? ¿Por qué te tragaste el cuento de Sebastian de que yo solo soy "la puta de Blaine"? – dijo elevando el tono de voz.

- Solo estoy tratando de protegerte.

- ¡¿De qué me quieres proteger?! ¿Del amor de Blaine? ¿Por qué no puedes creer que en verdad me ama?- Burt soltó un suspiro y se calló la respuesta que iba a darle. Kurt se mordió el labio, y se dio media vuelta. – Quieras o no Blaine es parte de mi vida, puedes creerle a Sebastian y pensar que para lo único que sirvo en para ser la puta que se vende por algo de cariño, o me puedes creer a mí y pensar que Blaine me ama tanto como yo a él. Pienses lo que pienses Blaine es y va a seguir siendo mi novio, él ya es mi familia, mi alma gemela y nada lo va a cambiar.

Dio media vuelta y bajó las escaleras hasta su habitación, dejó el morral sobre la cama, y encendió el reproductor de música.

* * *

15:00 P.M. Domingo.

Chandler lo tomó de la mano, y Kurt sonrió levemente en respuesta. Le apretó el agarre, y se encaminaron juntos, hasta la cafetería del shopping. Los otros miembros del Club Glee los miraron de reojo, pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario. Todos sabían que Chandler estaba de novio con Jeremiah, y que Kurt era incapaz de pensar en otra persona que no sea Blaine.

Juntaron tres mesas, y se sentaron a su alrededor con aire alegre. Habían salido para tomarse unos cafés todos juntos por el cumpleaños de Chandler, aunque la verdadera fiesta iba a ser unos días después. El castaño sonrió con los comentarios de sus amigos, aunque todavía tenía un aire decaído. Faltaban seis días para San Valentín y él iba a pasarlo solo. El dieciséis había un baile en Breadstix y no quería ir solo.

Pidieron los cafés, y algunas tortitas para acompañarlo. Jeremiah se les unió una media hora después. El chico de Gap, saludo al castaño con un beso en la mejilla, y al resto con un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de agacharse y acunarle el rostro a Chandler, y besarlo con entusiasmo.

El menor rió y se unió a los silbidos, por departe de los chicos, al ver la escena. Jere se separó con una sonrisa, y se sentó al lado del rubio, que en ese momento estaba completamente rojo, y tenía una leve sonrisita en los labios.

El castaño fijó sus ojos en la mesa y la sonrisa se le disminuyó un poco. Ese era el café donde habían ido después de la película con Brittany y Santana, el día en que Blaine le había pedido noviazgo. Se acordaba perfectamente como el celular del mayor no dejaba de sonar por los mensajes de Jeff.

- ¿Kurt? – lo llamó Jeremiah en tono bajo.

- ¿Mm?

- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí, solo estoy un poco ido. – Sonrió ligeramente, sin notar la mirada de leve tristeza que le dirigía Chandler.

* * *

1:00 A.M. Viernes. 

Chandler paseó la mirada por la sala, y sus ojos se detuvieron en su amigo que desde que había llegado a su casa, no se había despegado de Jeff ni un momento. No es como si su primo se quejara, todo lo contrario. El rubio lo había abrazado como si fuera un hermano perdido, y se revolvieran a encontrar después de años de no verse, y desde ese momento no lo había soltado.

El castaño lo estaba interrogando acerca de cómo estaba Blaine. Jeff se había ofrecido a llamarlo para que fuera a su casa, pero Kurt se había negado. Habían quedado con el morocho de verse lo menos posible para que la separación no sea tan dolorosa. Se notaba de lejos que ninguno de los dos estaba contento con la idea, pero sabían que en cierta forma era lo mejor.

Jeremiah lo tomó de la mano y se le acercó al oído.

- ¿Cómo lo está llevando?

- Mejor que antes. Está un poco más animado, pero sigue sin ser el Kurt de siempre.

- Lo noté el otro día. Estábamos trabajando los dos y entró a la tienda un hombre con rulos, te puedo jurar que vi como se le salía el corazón por la boca, antes de que sus ojos reflejaran decepción al ver que no era Blaine.

Chandler hizo una mueca, y le pasó una mano por la cintura al otro chico.

- Siento que debo hacer algo por él. Yo fui el que no le creyó principalmente, y el que trató de alejarlo, y después de todo él me perdonó, Blaine también. Ninguno de los dos me guarda rencor por nada, y siento que les debo un favor. Además que me juntaron contigo. – dijo sonriéndole con cariño.

Jere se agachó y lo besó lentamente en los labios, en cuanto se separó lo vio a los ojos y sonrió.

- Creo que tengo una idea, pero no hay muchas posibilidades que funcione.

* * *

17:00 P.M Domingo.

Se escucharon unos golpes casi tímidos en la puerta, y Burt se levantó del sillón para abrirla.

- Oh, hola Chandler. Kurt está en el trabajo, hoy cubrió el turno de un compañero.

- Lo sé. Yo… en realidad quería hablar con usted, si tiene un minuto.

Burt alzó las cejas, y lo hizo pasar con un asentimiento. Lo invitó a sentarse en el sillón, mientras que el hombre tomaba asiento frente a él.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- De Kurt…

- ¿No me vas a pedir permiso para salir con él o sí?

- No, yo en realidad venía a hablar de Kurt… y Blaine. – La cara de Burt se transfiguró en seguida a una mueca de enojo. – Mire, sé lo que piensa, yo pensaba lo mismo que usted antes – dijo atropelladamente, antes de que el hombre pudiera interrumpirlo. – Creía que Blaine solo quería a Kurt para acostarse con él, pero él me demostró más de una vez que en verdad quería a su hijo. – Hizo una pausa, dándole tiempo a Burt a interrumpirlo, pero al ver que no lo hizo, prosiguió. – Usted… estoy seguro de que habrá notado que Kurt me gustaba, tenía celos de Blaine y no quería creer lo que me decía Kurt, de que Anderson en verdad lo quería, que lo cuidaba… No creí en eso hasta que Karofsky empezó a amenazar a Kurt, en ese momento Blaine y él estaban peleados, pero Blaine fue el único que fue a hablar con el director para detener Dave. Y luego cuando Karofsky… - se detuvo nuevamente sin saber si contarle lo que había pasado esa vez, soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio. – Cuando Karofsky atacó a Kurt en el estacionamiento del colegio, mientras usted estaba de viaje, Blaine se interpuso entre el cuerpo de Kurt, y recibió todos los golpes de Dave…

- ¿Esperas que te crea?

Chandler abrió la boca, y boqueó una respuesta, que no pronunció.

- No, la verdad es que no. Al parecer lo único que ve es lo que quiere ver, exactamente como yo lo hice en algún momento. Quería culpar a Blaine a toda costa, cuando en realidad era Blaine el que siempre estaba con Kurt, era él quien lo sostenía cuando Kurt se derrumbaba. Señor Hummel sé que no me creerá a mí ¿Pero elige creer en Sebastian, alguien a quien apenas conoce a creer en su propio hijo? Blaine puede ser mayor de edad, y Kurt todavía no. Pero dentro de unos meses, diga lo que usted diga, o haga lo que usted haga, Kurt va a tener dieciocho, y va a ir corriendo a los brazos de Blaine, y creo yo que en ese momento no querrá estar lejos de él.

El rubio se levantó del sillón y le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Burt.

- Tengo novio, y lo quiero más que a nadie, creo que no soportaría estar lejos de él por mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro que usted sabe lo que se siente estar lejos de la persona que amas. Kurt ama a Blaine, y él lo ama a su hijo. Fíjate en los ojos de Kurt, están casi sin brillo, apenas sonríe con algo, dejó de cantar hace mucho, sus notas bajaron, y no solo las de matemática y abandonó las animadoras. Deje que se encuentre con Blaine una sola vez, y verá como los ojos le resplandecen, verá que comenzará a comportarse como el Kurt de siempre. Blaine es parte de él, y mantenerlos alejados solo hará que Kurt esté más enojado con usted. – Tomó un trago de aire, y lo soltó con un suspiro pausado. – No espero que llame a Blaine y se hagan los mejores amigos, solo espero que le dé una ligera oportunidad. Adiós señor Hummel.

Dio la vuelta y se marchó, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, había visto como la duda cruzaba por los ojos de Burt. Era ese mismo titubeo que había presenciado en los ojos de Kurt cuando no estaba seguro si estaba en lo correcto.

Abrió la puerta y caminó en dirección a su casa, para contarle todo a Jeff.

* * *

16:00 P.M Lunes. 

Blaine estaba todo despatarrado en el sillón, tratando de aprenderse sus líneas para "Dalton" mientras Thad y Wes discutían acerca de un partido que estaban viendo, y Nick se entretenía con un libro de las estanterías.

El morocho cerró los ojos, y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Extrañaba a Kurt. No era solo él, todo los Warblers estaban de acuerdo en que las reuniones no eran lo mismo sin el castaño. Kurt se había convertido en un hermano más, y todos lo echaban de menos.

Miró la hora, el menor debería estar saliendo del colegio en ese momento. Gracias a Santana se mantenía informado de todo lo que sucedía en la vida de su novio. Jeff le había dicho que el chico también estaba muy preocupado por él, y eso no hacía más que enternecerlo.

De improviso Jeff salió del baño con una sonrisa triunfante. Dio unos saltitos por toda la habitación, apagando la tele, y robándole el libreto de las manos a Blaine en el camino. Le arrancó el libro a Nick y los miró con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Adivinen quienes tienen un concierto el próximo jueves en presencia de los dueños de las mejores discografías de Nueva York? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír ni un segundo.

Los cuatro se paralizaron por un segundo, antes de ponerse en pie y abrazar al rubio al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿Cómo lo conseguiste?! – le pregunto Thad que por su expresión parecía que había ganado la lotería.

Jeff abrió la boca, momento en que Nick aprovechó para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Wes soltó una risita, y Blaine rodó los ojos, antes de tirar al rubio para atrás, logrando separarlos.

- Deja que lo explique antes de que lo dejes sin aire.

Jeff sonrió bobamente en respuesta.

- Mi tío escuchó de que varias bandas tocarían y le pedí que nos guardara un lugar en el concierto. El organizador le dijo que solo aceptaban a las mejores, ya que iban a estar los dueños de las mejores discografías de Nueva York, y varios de los más respetados representantes observando, para elegir una nueva banda que patrocinar. Les dio nuestro CD como muestra, ya que quería que sea una sorpresa para nosotros. Nos aceptaron enseguida. Somos la cuarta banda en salir al escenario, el jueves a las diez de la noche.

Nick fue a la cocina a buscar un vino para celebrarlo, Thad y Wes ya se habían puesto a planear que canciones deberían tocar. Blaine sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que había dejado de ver a Kurt. La sonrisa menguo con rapidez.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Jeff.

- ¿Dijiste que era el jueves? – El rubio frunció el seño, y asintió. – es San Valentín. – El rubio se mordió el labio, se había olvidado de aquel detalle.

- Encontraremos la forma para que hables con él. – dijo mientras le pasaba una manos por los hombros.

Blaine sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. Jeff apretó su agarre alrededor de su cintura. Vistos de ese modo, parecían una pareja, pero lo suyo era más bien un romance de hermanos, que se conocían todos sus defectos, debilidades, secretos, recuerdos y felicidades.

El lugar donde tocarían estaría lleno de parejas disfrutando del día de los enamorados. El morocho cerró los ojos, antes de abrirlos repentinamente y alzar el rostro, clavando sus ojos en Jeff.

- Tengo una idea.

* * *

20:00 P.M. Martes. 

El castaño resopló y tiró la carpeta al suelo, causando un ruido sordo al chocar contra este. Burt levantó la vista del periódico y las fijó en su hijo.

- ¿No tienes que hacer tarea?

- Sí. – contestó cortante.

- ¿Y por qué no la estás haciendo?

- Porque hacerlo sería gastar mi tiempo. No entiendo nada, Chandler no logra hacérmelo entender, y no puedo ver a mi tutor que era con el único que por lo menor no estaba tan perdido.

Kurt lo miró a los ojos y se extrañó al no ver ese tono de enojo cada vez que mencionaba a Blaine. En cambio pareció como si su padre vacilaba, pero pronto negó con la cabeza y bajó su vista nuevamente a su lectura.

Kurt alzó las cejas, y jugueteó con el collar sobre su cuello, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. La relación con su padre se había desmoronado notablemente. Después de que él no le creyera, Kurt había tratado de mantener el menor contacto con el hombre, aunque eso le doliera a veces.

Se imaginó a Blaine, que había pasado diez años de su vida sin ni siquiera ver su padre, alguien que para él había significado todo. Se imagino lo dolido que se debería a ver sentido todo este tiempo. Sabía que Blaine no se enojaba con Burt, porque no quería que Kurt lo alejada de su vida. Hasta se había acostado con Sebastian, sabiendo que era muy probable que Kurt no lo perdonara, solo para que no perdiera esa relación que consideraba sagrada entre padre e hijo.

La puerta de la casa de abrió y entró Finn, seguido por Rachel. Kurt sonrió ligeramente y los saludó a ambos.

- ¿Con quién irás al baile de Breadstix? - le preguntó la joven.

Kurt la fulminó con la mirada, y la chica se encogió sobre el sillón.

- Con Mercedes.

- Lo siento… yo… - balbuceó Rachel, tratando de enmendar el error.

- No importa. – dijo al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro.

- ¿Participarás en el coro? Necesitamos una voz más.

- No. Iré pero no quiero cantar.

Kurt notaba la mirada de su padre sobre él. Antes de que algún otro le pudiera hacer una pregunta con referencia a San Valentín se puso en pie y se fue a su habitación, y se internó en el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha para relajarse.

* * *

3:00 A.M. Jueves.

El morocho soltó un bostezo, y se levantó del sillón, donde se había quedado dormido. Se sentía algo hinchado, y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Se fue directo al baño, y decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha para quitarse esa sensación pegajosa del cuerpo, antes de volver a dormir.

El vapor le rodeó el cuerpo, y el morocho se internó en la ducha, cerrando las cortinas. Dejó que el agua se deslizara por toda su piel, mandándole ligeros estremecimientos por la columna. Se masajeó el pelo, hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficiente mojado. Estiró una mano, y agarró el primer Shampoo que tanteo. Lo destapó sin apenas mirarlo, y cuando el aroma de cocos invadió sus sentidos se detuvo. Miró al envase con nostalgia, recordando cómo el menor se lo pasaba por el pelo castaño soltando ligeros gemidos de satisfacción al hacerlo.

Recordaba cómo le gustaba acercársele y pasarle sus manos blancas, bañadas en espuma, por su pecho. Casi podía ver los ojos grises, con las pupilas dilatadas fijándose en sus labios, un momento antes de besarlo. Como hacía que su nariz recorriera el cuello, apenas rozándolo antes de comenzar a repartirle besos cálidos.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, recorriéndolos con ligereza, recordando el tacto suave de los labios de Kurt. Su mano bajo pasando por su cuello, mientras recargaba su cuerpo contra una de las paredes, acarició su pecho, cerrando los ojos pausadamente. Anhelando el contacto caliente y suave de otras manos, de las correctas. Dejó vagar su mente, las imágenes se creaban con facilidad, ya no más esa separación dolorosa, ahora tenía ante sí a su hombre, atractivo, encantador. Y lo deseaba con una intensidad turbadora.

Soltó unos ligeros jadeos al sentir como lo recorría el calor en continuos fogonazos. Tragó duro, y apretó más lo ojos, mientras deslizaba su mano abierta por su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras tras sus apretados parpados bailaban recuerdos del menor. El esplendor de su piel cremosa, el tenue vello castaño que se insinuaba por debajo de su ombligo. El modo en que sus pantalones se le adherían a sus muslos. Jadeo al imaginar que una de sus prendas desaparecía. Casi pudo sentir la tersa piel que recorrería con sus yemas, para usar los labios y la lengua después. Fantaseó con su sabor, su calor, el tacto. Su boca se lleno de saliva al imaginárselo dispuesto para él…

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza a la erección que palpitaba dolorida. Su frente tocó el frío azulejo, y su mano se apoyó sobre estos, tratando de no caerse.

Dejó vagar su mente con absoluta libertad. Había pasado semanas conteniendo dentro de sí esa ansia por Kurt. Semanas de desearle, de anhelar tocarle, olerle… Gimió apretando su miembro, ya duro, caliente y necesitado. Tembló al tocarse con abandono, a la par que las fantasías cobraban vida. La mano sobre la pared se cerró en un puño, mientras que la otra lo recorría con una lentitud turbadora.

Necesitaba a Kurt. Necesitaba poder volver a sentir su calor, esa estrechez caliente que lo mortificaba. Necesitaba el tacto de esos dedos largos sobre su pecho, de esos labios suaves recorriéndolo, chupándolo, mordiendo en los puntos precisos. Deseaba sentir esas piernas largas y esbeltas alrededor de su cintura, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Extrañaba el modo en que Kurt se apretaba a su alrededor al venirse, llevándolo a él mismo hacia la perdición.

Quería que Kurt fuera el que lo acorralara contra la cama, que lo besara incansablemente mientras juntaba sus pelvis. Lo quería arriba suyo, observándolo con esos ojos azules. Quería ver esa sonrisa pervertida que escapaba de sus labios, quería escucharlo susurrarle en el oído, hablándole en ese tono grueso que hacía que el mayor se endureciera de solo escucharlo. Quería sentirle dentro.

- Oh, Kurt… - Susurró. El agua empapaba su frente, su pelo, su pecho, el surco de las nalgas. Estaba tan cerca…muy cerca…Kurt besándolo, alzándose sobre él, acariciándole por todas partes…. Su aroma fresco, a coco, a vainilla, a hombre, inundándole. El miembro del ojiazul dentro de él, moviéndose desenfrenado, sensual, haciendo que el interior de Blaine se estremeciera de placer… - Ah…

El clímax se apoderó de él de forma brusca. Una ola de calor que recorrió su vientre, su columna, haciéndolo temblar. Gritó, arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás, siendo preso de uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había tenido. Su corrida manchó los azulejos, mientras las continuas descargas de electricidad lo recorrían por toda la piel sensible.

Jadeó audiblemente, tratando de controlar su respiración. Saciado, abrió los ojos húmedos, mientras su mirada se enfocaba.

- Dios…

Sin ni siquiera tocarlo el castaño había hecho que tenga uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida. Se tambaleo, y decidió sentarse en la bañera para no caerse. Dejó que el agua de la ducha limpiara su desastre, mientras su respiración se regulaba. Sentía cómo si su cuerpo se hubiese liberado de una tensión incómoda, y en ese momento estuviera completamente relajado.

Se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos hasta que se hubo recuperado lo suficiente. Terminó de bañarse, y salió, envolviendo su cuerpo con una toalla, y secándose el pelo lo mejor que podía. Subió a su habitación, y se acostó boca abajo con cansancio. Estiró una mano al otro lado de la cama, y soltó un suspiro resignado al encontrarla vacía. Cerró los ojos, y se sumió en la negrura.

* * *

_Estaba en una casa completamente desconocida. Era espaciosa, luminosa, y aunque no tenía idea de donde estaba parado sentía que había algo que debía hacer allí. Caminó por la sala, sin prestarle atención a los detalles, con un objetivo en mente, a pesar que no sabía a dónde lo llevaban los pies. Abrió la puerta de madera, y sonrió al encontrar al castaño de pie en medio de una habitación, al lado de una espaciosa cama matrimonial. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa, y miró complacido como los ojos de Kurt brillaban al verlo. _

_- Hola dulzura. Te extrañé. _

_Blaine lo rodeo por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Se puso en puntitas de pie ¿Era su imaginación o Kurt había crecido unos centímetros? _

_- Yo también._

_Unió sus labios en un beso dulce, que enseguida tomó un rumbo más lujurioso, haciendo jadear a los dos al instante. En cuanto abrió los ojos, Kurt separó sus bocas, y Blaine pudo jurar que sus ojos estaban rojos, y llenos de lágrimas. _

_El menor dio unos pasos hacia atrás, desasiéndose del abrazo del morocho. Dos pesadas y cristalinas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos azules lo miraban con reproche._

_- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - Blaine quiso hablar, pero la garganta se le había cerrado, y apenas podía pasar aire por ella. Trató de alzar una mano, para borrarle esas lágrimas, pero no podía moverse. Parecía estar petrificado en su sitio, sin poder hablar, sin poder moverse, sin poder consolar a su ángel. – Me dejaste solo. Tuve que enfrentarme a todo solo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba?_

_- K... – su garganta volvió a cerrarse, y le dieron arcadas al intentar volver hablar._

_Cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor que le producía ver a Kurt llorar, y al abrirlos se encontró con que el menor había desaparecido. La casa, los muebles, la cama. Todo había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por una completa oscuridad que le invadía los sentidos. Alzó la vista al techó, pero solo pudo divisar una noche, sin luna, sin estrellas, sin luz para iluminar el espacio. Estaba parado en medio de un agujero negro, que amenazaba con tragárselo por completo. Dio un paso, y descubrió con asombro que sus pies respondían a la orden, y que no caía al espeso vacío del suelo. _

_Se sentía caminar en la nada, como si estuviera flotando, pisando suelo duro como piedra, pero con la textura de una nube. Tragó un espeso trago de aire frío._

_- ¡Kurt! – gritó, y casi sollozó de alivio al descubrir que podía hablar. - ¡Kurt! – volvió a gritar, sin obtener respuesta alguna. - ¿Ángel donde estas? – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía dolorosamente en el medio de tanta oscuridad. Sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no podía ver, era como si estuviera ciego. - ¡Kurt vuelve! – volvió a gritar, sintiendo como las palabras le desgarraban la garganta. Sintió un par de ojos clavados en su espalda y se volteó con brusquedad. - ¿Abuelo?_

_William Anderson caminó hasta él. La oscuridad los rodeaba a ambos, pero por alguna extraña razón Blaine lograba verlo a la perfección. Su cabello oscuro y lacio embadurnado en gel, sus ojos avellana resaltando contra las pestañas gruesas, la piel bronceada, el traje azul oscuro, la pajarita negra adornándole el cuello, los pantalones que dejaban al aire sus tobillos, su andar despreocupado, como si nada pudiera herirlo, su sonrisa confiada, dulce, serena…. Blaine se vio a sí mismo. Era la viva imagen de su abuelo, excepto por los rulos azabache que en ese momento sentía pegados a su frente. Copiosas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos._

_- ¿Abuelo? – volvió a preguntar en una voz apenas audible, rota, pero con algo de felicidad al verlo feliz, de poder volver a apreciar sus rasgos con perfecta claridad, de verlo tan lleno de vida._

_William se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Blaine suspiro y se aferró a su héroe, llenándose el olfato con su aroma a tabaco para pipa, colonia cara, a menta fresca y a gel para el cabello. Su abuelo se separó, manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos. El par de orbes avellanas encontrándose con cariño._

_- Lucha por conseguir lo que quieres. Ten coraje, y nunca te dejes vencer por nadie. Pelea por él. – dijo con la voz firme, y levantó su mirada a algo detrás de Blaine. _

_El morocho volteó el rostro, y vio asombrado como la negrura había desaparecido y se encontraba de pie en medio de un parque a plena luz del día. Volteó a ver a su abuelo, pero este ya no estaba._

_- Adiós… - susurró con la voz partida._

_Sus oídos se llenaron de risas infantiles, de pisadas de niños correteando por el césped húmedo, de las pisadas sobre las piedras, de los correteos inquietos de las personas, del ladrido ensordecedor de los perros._

_Sus ojos se fijaron en el joven castaño que estaba a solo unos metros por delante de él. Sabía que su abuelo se había referido al menor, pero no entendía por qué debería luchar por Kurt, si el castaño ya era suyo. Se acercó a su novio con largas zancadas, esperando poder besarlo nuevamente. Pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco._

_Kurt no estaba solo. Estaba tomado de la mano de otro hombre, al cual no llegaba a ver el rostro. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, pero se obligó a moverse hacia adelante. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía sobre su corazón, sentía la frente perlada de sudor, y los labios resecos. _

_Sus pasos aplastaban la hierba bajo sus pies, y sus oídos ahogaban todo ruido que antes hubiera escuchado. Llegó hasta la pareja, en el momento en que veía como Kurt se inclinaba más cerca del otro hombre y le susurraba, solo para que él lo escuchara, aunque fue completamente claro para los oídos de Blaine, unas palabras que hicieron querer morirse en ese instante:_

_- Te quiero, más que a nadie._

_Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas, y trató de hablar, trató de gritarle que se alejara de ese chico, trató de recordarle que lo amaba a él y a nadie más. Pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta, dejándolo sin respirar, dándole insufribles arcadas. _

_Sus ojos recorrieron el pálido cuello de Kurt. No había nada. Estaba vacío. Ninguna B. Ningún collar de oro y plata. Solo piel pálida y cremosa expuesta al sol. Sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas. No podía moverse. Era como si todo su organismo se hubiese quedado paralizado, esperando algo que sabía que llegaría en cualquier momento._

_El menor sonrió y le tomó el rostro al otro hombre, acariciándole la piel. El morocho no podía ver con claridad los rasgos del otro, como si su mente estuviera buscándolos, pero fallando en el intento, y solo pudiera reproducir un borrón impreciso._

_Su vista se volvió borrosa debido a las lágrimas. Las dejó caer libremente por sus mejillas. Sentía el vacío extenderse por todo su pecho. _

_Cuando sus ojos pudieron enfocarse nuevamente, estos se clavaron en la delicada sortija de compromiso en la mano de Kurt._

Abrió los ojos, jadeante. Tenía el cuerpo bañado en una espesa capa de sudor. Sentía como las sábanas se le pegaban a su piel, y los rulos mojados invadían su frente. Todo su cuerpo era víctima de temblores incontrolables.

Se pasó la mano por el rostro, y lo notó mojado, pero no pudo discernir si era a causa del sudor o de las lágrimas que bajaban sin control por sus mejillas. Se incorporó lo mejor que pudo, desasiéndose de la molesta presa de las sábanas. Se hizo una bolita y escondió su rostro entre las rodillas, tratando de regular la respiración de manera poco exitosa.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, y tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca. Solo había sido un sueño, un sueño demasiado vívido, con demasiados sentimientos contradictorios, con demasiadas cosas dolorosas.

Levantó la vista y buscó su celular sobre la mesita de luz. Eran las seis de la mañana. No entendía el sueño, pero sabía que había significado algo.

Se levantó de un salto, y fue directo al baño, se duchó de forma apresurada, sacándose todo el rastro a sudor del cuerpo, y se cambió. Salió de su departamento, y bajó las escaleras casi corriendo.

En cuanto salió a la calle, y puso en marcha el Impala ya tenía un lugar claro a donde ir. Tenía que hablar con alguien. Y nadie mejor para interpretar los sueños que Marie, la chica del bar.

* * *

22:00 P.M Jueves.

Blaine sentí como la falta de sueño le estaba afectando. La mujer le había dado una intensa charla de todos los significados posibles. En cuanto se había sentado frente a ella le había dicho que lo había estado esperando y eso fue demasiado para él.

Lo único que había rescatado de esas dos horas, había sido que se le venía algo grande encima, y que Kurt iba a estar relacionado.

- ¡Blaine! – el morocho saltó cuando Jeff lo llamó. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Vamos, falta nuestro último y espectacular número.

Blaine le sonrió y se sacó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. La multitud los había amado y algunos hasta se sabían sus canciones. Se juntaron en un círculo, era su última oportunidad para impresionar a la audiencia, y entre ellos a los representantes neoyorquinos.

- Bien, tocamos cinco canciones originales, y los fans estuvieron más que felices. Es tiempo de que Blaine lo enamore con una canción para San Valentín, y tendremos a las discográficas servidas en bandeja de plata. – los animó Jeff. - ¿Listo Blainey?

- Por supuesto.

Rompieron el círculo, y sus cuatro amigos se posicionaron frente a él. Blaine aprovechó un segundo antes de que les dijeran que debían salir nuevamente el escenario y marcó un número en su celular.

* * *

Kurt soltó un suspiro y siguió jugueteando con la comida. Faltaban tres horas para que el día de los enamorados acabara, y él no había recibido ni siquiera una maldita tarjeta. Había tenido que aguantarse todo el día a parejitas felices pululando a su alrededor, como si les quisieran restregar su felicidad en la cara.

¡Maldita sea! Él tenía un amor y era Blaine. Deberían estar agarrados de las manos caminando por algún parque, o comiendo helado, o comiéndose el uno al otro, o simplemente mirándose a los ojos como dos estúpidos, mientras se abstraían del mundo exterior. Finn tenía planes para salir con Rachel, Tina con Mike, Santana con Britt, Quin con Joe, Chandloer con Jeremiah, Sugar con Artie, y ellos ni siquiera eran pareja. Hasta Mercedes iba a salir con Puck, solo como amigos, pero iban a salir de todas formas.

Y él se iba a quedar encerrado en su casa, escuchando una y otra vez "Mi Ángel" tirado en su habitación, tratando de ignorar el vacío en su estómago cada vez que pensaba en Blaine.

Su estómago dio un pinchazo a la altura de la parte baja de la espalda, sacándole un gruñido. Genial, ahora no estaba solo. Ahora tenía al jodido dolor de estómago para hacerle compañía.

Levantó la vista de su plato, al que apenas había tocado, y notó la mirada de su padre y Carole sobre él. Kurt volvió a bajar los ojos.

La cena transcurría extrañamente silenciosa, con un cierto aire de incomodidad. El teléfono de Finn sonó sobresaltando a los ocupantes de la mesa. Su hermanastro atendió, y frunció al instante. De la nada sus ojos se abrieron como platos y miró a Kurt con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Puso el celular en medio de la mesa, y tocó el altavoz.

- Habla. – le instó al teléfono, ignorando las miradas de incredulidad de los dos adultos y Kurt.

- ¿Kurt? – El corazón del menor se paralizó en cuanto escuchó esa voz. - Solo escucha. - La mesa permaneció en silencio. El bramido de una multitud de gritos los sorprendió, se escuchaba como los gritos eran de apoyo. Alguien pidió silencio, y los gritos se acallaron. – Esta última canción es especial para el día de los enamorados. Quiero dedicársela al amor de mi vida, Kurt Hummel, que me está escuchando es este momento. Solo quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante que me sucedió en la vida, eres mi amor, mi alma gemela, y a pesar de que en este momento no estemos juntos, quiero que sepas que nunca voy a renunciar a ti. Luchare por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más.

La multitud estalló en aplausos, y se escuchó el pitido de un micrófono al ser acomodado. El silencio volvió a reinar en ambos lados del teléfono. Los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar, y Kurt tuvo que taparse la boca para ahogar un jadeo de sorpresa. Reconocía la letra. Sintió como las lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro, y las dejó correr libremente. Sonrió al escuchar la voz llena de amor de Blaine.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, (Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar)

Watch you smile while you are sleeping, (verte sonreír mientras duermes)

While you are far away and dreaming, (Cuando estás muy lejos soñando)

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, (Podría gastar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

I could stay lost in this moment forever, (Podría quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre)

Where a moment spent with you is a moment I treasure, (Porque cada momento que paso contigo es un tesoro para mí)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, (No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, (porque te extrañaría bebe, y no quiero perderme nada)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, (porque hasta cuando sueño contigo ni el más dulce sueño se compara contigo)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing (Todavía te extrañaría bebe y no quiero perderme nada)

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating, (Acostado a tu lado sintiendo tu corazón latir)

And I wondering what you are dreaming, (y me pregunto qué estarás soñando)

Wondering if it's me you are seeing, (si seré yo a quien estás viendo)

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together, (luego beso tus ojos y le agradezco a dios que estemos juntos)

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever (solo quiero quedarme aquí contigo en este momento por siempre, por siempre y para siempre)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, (No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, (porque te extrañaría bebe, y no quiero perderme nada)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, (porque hasta cuando sueño contigo ni el más dulce sueño se compara contigo)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing (Todavía te extrañaría bebe y no quiero perderme nada)

And I don't want to miss one smile, (no quiero perderme ni una sonrisa)

I don't want to miss one kiss, (No quiero perderme ni un beso)

I just want to be with you right here with you, (Solo quiero estar contigo. Aquí contigo)

Just like this, I just want to hold you close, (como ahora, solo quiero abrazarte)

I feel your heart so close to mine (Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío)

And just stay here in this moment, (y quedarme aquí en este momento)

For all of the rest of time (para toda la vida)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, (No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, (porque te extrañaría bebe, y no quiero perderme nada)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, (porque hasta cuando sueño contigo ni el más dulce sueño se compara contigo)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing (Todavía te extrañaría bebe y no quiero perderme nada)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, (No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, (porque te extrañaría bebe, y no quiero perderme nada)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, (porque hasta cuando sueño contigo ni el más dulce sueño se compara contigo)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing (Todavía te extrañaría bebe y no quiero perderme nada)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, (No quiero cerrar mis ojos, no quiero quedarme dormido)

Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, (porque te extrañaría bebe, y no quiero perderme nada)

La canción terminó, y la multitud estalló en vítores, silbidos y aplausos. Se escuchó como Blaine agarraba el teléfono de donde sea que lo había puesto.

- Te amo ángel. Feliz día de los enamorados.

El menor no pudo contener una sonrisa, acompañado con un sollozo.

- Yo también. – le contesto casi en un susurro.

* * *

**La canción es: I Don't want miss a thing de Aerosmith.**

**¡Espero Reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos, me da gusto volver! Como saben algunos vía Twitter, me quedé sin internet por esta semana por eso no pude actualizar, pero acá les traigo el capitulo 23. Esta semana empiezo las vacasiones, así que voy a estar más relajada, y con más tiempo para escribir por suerte. **

**Please lean la nota que voy a dejar al final del cap. quiero saber su opinión :D**

**Ahora sí: EL CAP.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura! **

* * *

**CAPITULO 23: Sexo, bar, alcohol.**

18:00 P.M.

El castaño levantó una ceja mientras se observaba en el espejo del vestidor. Había ido a comprar ropa nueva con Merdeces, para la fiesta del sábado. Tal vez no fuera con su amor, pero quería estar impresionante.

El día anterior, después de que Blaine hubiese cortado había cruzado una mirada con su padre. Veía claramente como sus ojos, parecidos a los de él, mostraban duda. Pero no se permitió tener esperanza, u hondar más en el significado de ese sentimiento.

Solo recordaba que se había puesto en pie en algún momento, murmurándole un: _gracias _ a Finn, antes de irse a su habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. La noche se había pasado de forma tranquila, apacible y dulce, sin ninguna pesadilla, o llantos nocturnos. En vez de eso había tenido un caliente sueño húmedo, que incluía a Blaine, una cama y un par de esposas.

No era la primera vez que despertaba con una erección matutina gracias a Blaine, pero ayer se había permitido disfrutar masturbándose y no acabarla con una ducha fría. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos al moreno. Necesitaba sentirlo ampliándolo, pegándole en su punto dulce, haciéndolo gemir incoherencias.

Esa mañana se había permitido ir más lejos, y se había humedecido dos dedos, llevándolos a su entrada, jadeando audiblemente imaginándose que era el miembro de Blaine lo que se introducía en su interior.

El solo pensamiento lo hacía ponerse rojo, pero la sensación había sido placentera, no tanto como si fuera el mayor el que lo tocara, pero había sido satisfactorio.

Subió su mirada al espejo y vio como sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, contrastando claramente con la palidez de su piel. Soltó un suspiro, y dejó de pensar en Blaine o terminaría con un bulto en los pantalones. Se acomodó el chaleco negro sobre la camisa blanca, ambos completamente ajustados a su torso, marcándole la figura. Tenía puesto un nuevo jean, que estaba algo desgastado en los muslos, dándole un toque moderno. Se anudó la corbata negra, y observó el conjunto completo.

El jean era de tiro bajo, dejando al descubierto el hueso de sus caderas en forma de V. La camisa sobresalía solo unos pocos centímetros fuera del chaleco, y todo eso junto con las zapatillas negras, le daban un aire formalmente informal.

Asintió contento con el resultado, y se cambió a su antigua ropa, salió con la ropa y la pagó en la caja. Se quedó sentado en un sillón dándole consejos a Mercedes acerca de qué vestido ponerse.

* * *

20:00 P.M. Sábado.

El castaño pasó a buscar a Mercedes, y juntos pasaron por lo de Santana, donde los esperaba con Britt. Chandler los alcanzó en el camino, tomado de la manos de Jeremiah. Los seis se encaminaron entre risas a Breadstix.

En cuanto entraron la sonrisa de Kurt disminuyó un tanto. El lugar estaba decorado con adornos de corazones rojos y rosas. Había pétalos de rosas esparcidos por las mesas, velas, comida, las luces estaban bajas y el lugar estaba lleno de parejas sentados en rincones oscuros devorándose los labios.

Los fulminó a todos y cada uno de los presentes antes de irse a sentar a la mesa más alejada de la puerta, seguido por su grupo de amigos. Sugar subió al escenario y presento a Puck, Rory, Joe y Artie que empezaron a cantar alguna canción muy movida. El castaño no le prestó atención a la letra, y se limitó a picar algunos sándwiches que había sobre la mesa.

El espacio vacío se llenó rápidamente de personas. El lugar estaba demasiado concurrido, haciendo imposible no apretarse uno contra otro a la hora de bailar. Las parejas no parecían quejarse de ese hecho en particular. Chandler lo tomó de la mano sin previo aviso y lo arrastró a la multitud.

El castaño se permitió divertirse bailando con sus amigos. En algún momento un grupito de tres chicas se le había acercado y le estaban bailando demasiado cerca. Sentía todo el cuerpo tenso, y trataba por todos los medios de no tocar a ninguna de ellas, pero era una tarea imposible. Dio un respingo cuando sintió como dos extraños bultos se apretaban contra su espalda.

_Mierda._

Tenía que salir de allí. Nunca hubiese imaginado que iba a atraer algún chico en ese lugar, menos aún a varias chicas. Levantó la vista y vio como Chandler y Jeremiah se descostillaban de la risa al verlo.

¿Qué demonios le ven los heterosexuales a los pechos?

Sacudió la cabeza, y apartó su mirada del pecho de la joven enfrente suyo, temiendo que pensara otra cosa. Volvió a fulminar a Chandler, que en ese momento estaba contra una pared mientras Jere lo besaba.

_Abandónenme con un grupo de depredadoras cuando quieran. _

Una chica algo más baja que él se acercó peligrosamente a su cuerpo, y lo miró con una sonrisa que quería parecer sensual. Kurt se paralizó, y se estremeció al notar como la mano de la joven se posaba en su hombro.

Resistió todos sus impulsos de estamparla contra el suelo y correr a su esquina oscura una vez más. El cuerpo de la joven se apretó contra el de él. El castaño trató delicadamente de liberarse, pero el agarre de la chica parecía de hierro. Se notaba que aunque era más baja que él, ella era más grande.

El menor la agarró por la cintura para alejarla.

- ¿Qué pasa bebe? ¿eres virgen? – la voz de la chica parecía tener un tono de diversión.

Kurt frunció el seño, y no contestó, empujándola un poco más lejos de él.

- En realidad. – dijo una voz a su espalda. Kurt se paralizó, al tiempo que sentía cómo un brazo posesivo le rodeaba la cintura. – Él es mío y te puedo asegurar de que no es virgen.

La chica alzó las cejas exageradamente, y pasó la mirada del castaño al otro joven.

- Era demasiado lindo como para no ser gay. – dijo con un tono de molestia, soltó el cuello del castaño y se internó en la multitud nuevamente.

- ¿Te diviertes ángel? – el susurró le llegó como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Abrió la boca para soltar un ligero jadeo al sentir como los labios de Blaine se posaban sobre su nuca. Los brazos del mayor le rodearon la cintura, descansando las manos sobre la piel descubierta de su estómago, haciéndole pequeñas caricias con el pulgar sobre el escaso vello castaño que había debajo de su ombligo. La boca de Blaine volvió a su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva, desde su oreja hasta donde la ropa escondía su piel, al pasar la lengua por toda esa extensión.

- Blaine… - susurró Kurt, sin evitar que el nombre escapara de sus labios seguido de un leve gemido de satisfacción.

- Sí hermoso. – El morocho se pegó contra él, pecho contra espalda, mientras sus labios seguían jugando con la piel de su cuello.

Kurt se permitió cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de donde estaba. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás descansando en un hombro de Blaine, quien soltó un gemidito de aprobación al ver toda esa piel expuesta solo para él. El castaño dejó que el mayor pasara su lengua y saboreara su sudor salado. Los dientes de Blaine se enterraron en la piel cremosa, dejando marcas rojas en forma de medialuna.

El menor abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en Breadstix, rodeados de gente, y no era el mejor lugar para empezar a gemir. Se dio vuelta, queriendo mirarlo a los ojos. Blaine le sonrió con amor, antes de acercarse y plantarle un beso en los labios. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le devolvió el beso. Era tierno, dulce, casi casto. Solo labios carnosos, moviéndose contra labios suaves, de forma cariñosa.

Se separaron al darse cuenta de que la canción que sonaba hasta el momento había terminado, y había comenzado otra más lenta. Las personas cansadas iban alejándose del pasillo dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia las mesas para descansar. Blaine miró a su alrededor y antes de que pudiera decir nada, tomó a Kurt de la corbata negra y lo arrastro al grupo de mesas más apartado de toda la sala.

Lo llevó hasta una que estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, apenas iluminada con las luces del escenario. Kurt sonrió y se subió a horcajadas del morocho en cuanto este se hubo sentado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto el menor recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

- Quería verte, y tocarte – dijo al tiempo que pasaba una mano por debajo de la remera blanca. – y besarte... – le dio un largo beso en los labios. – mmm… lamerte – la lengua caliente chocó con suavidad contra la boca entreabierta del castaño. – morderte – los dientes se cerraron sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. Kurt sonrió y se apretó más contra su novio, mientras se dejaba mimar por Blaine. – No hay nada mejor que hacerle el amor a tu cuello… - susurró con la voz ronca.

- ¿Ni siquiera mejor que hacerle el amor a mi boca? - Blaine levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los labios sonrosados del menor.

Kurt sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó hasta rozar la boca de Blaine, y pasó la lengua tentativamente sobre sus labios. El morocho los separó más de forma inconsciente, haciendo que el menor soltara una leve risita. Dejó que sus dientes se clavaran de forma delicada en esa carnosa piel, sacando un leve gemido lastimero de la garganta del mayor.

Subió sus ojos hasta posarlos en los orbes oscuros de Blaine, que en ese momento tenían un tono marrón noche.

- Je veux faire l'amour avec votre bouche_. __(Quiero hacer el amor con tu boca)_ – le susurró en un francés perfecto. Sabía que Blaine no había entendido pero sonrió al notar cómo se endurecía. - Je peux? _(¿puedo?)_

Blaine largó un ligero gemido que fue suficiente para el menor, quien estampó los labios contra los del moreno de forma desesperada. El morocho llevó sus manos a la espalda de Kurt y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, mientras se besaban de forma salvaje. La boca del mayor se abrió y Kurt introdujo su lengua en ella de forma hambrienta. El moreno gimió al sentir como la lengua de Kurt hacía extraños dibujos sobre su paladar.

El castaño le acunó el rostro y sonrió al sentir la bolita de metal contra la parte inferior de su lengua. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el rostro, hasta llegar a sus rizos. Sus dedos se encerraron en los rulos de la nuca y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, obligándolo a despegarse de sus labios.

Blaine hizo un ruidito que podía pasar como una queja. Kurt sonrió y le tiró la cabeza más para atrás, dejándole el cuello totalmente descubierto. Pasó la punta de la nariz, por sobre la nuez de Adán aspirando el aroma varonil que despedía su novio. Se humedeció los labios y pasó la lengua por toda esa piel salada, haciendo que el mayor soltara un gemido.

Los ojos de Kurt se oscurecieron, y clavó sus dientes en la piel broncínea. Chupó con goce, succionando, y mordisqueando la piel sensible. Se separó de su cuello y le sonrió. Unió sus labios nuevamente, todavía manteniendo la cabeza de Blaine tirada para atrás, para tener completo acceso a su boca. Se elevó por encima de él, y le hundió la lengua de lleno. Las cejas de Blaine se elevaron y abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir como la lengua de Kurt le follaba la boca con deseo.

Una de las manos del mayor subió hasta el rostro de Kurt, y lo acunó, enredando la otra en el pelo castaño, los tironeó ligeramente sabiendo que al menor le gustaba. Sintió como los labios del otro se curvaban en una leve sonrisa contra los suyos, mientras su lengua seguía el intenso beso sin descanso.

El morocho se estaba quedando sin aire y Kurt parecía no despegarse más. Le dio un tirón más fuerte a su pelo, indicándole que se apartara, pero el menor le gruñó y profundizó el beso. Blaine se dejó besar sin ningún miramiento. Si había una buena forma de quedarse sin aire era esa.

De un momento a otro los labios de Kurt se separaron solo unos centímetros. Blaine tomó un trago de aire, y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la sonrisa encantadora del castaño. Kurt apoyó su frente en la de Blaine, rozándole los labios una vez más.

- Nadie en toda mi vida me la dejó así de dura con un beso. – Vio como Kurt se sonrojaba. - ¿Te dije que tienes una lengua demasiado hábil? – El castaño le pasó la punta de la lengua sobre los labios hinchados. - ¿Y a qué se debe esta increíble violación de mi boca?

- Es mi regalo de San Valentín. – Blaine le sonrió y lo abrazó más fuerte. Kurt escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro, manteniendo su boca cerca del oído de Blaine. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Kurt hizo un ruidito y se acercó más a su oído. - Eres hermoso – le dijo con la voz gruesa. - …dulce…sexy… - acompañó cada palabra con un beso, sobre su lóbulo. – adorable… y te amo… mucho, más que nada en el mundo, y no sabes todo lo que me hiciste sentir con esa canción. Sigo sin creer que alguien como vos pueda amarme.

Blaine volteó el rostro y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no puedes creerlo? – preguntó con el seño fruncido.

- Porque eres demasiado perfecto, todo un príncipe azul. No haces más que enamorarme más todos los días, con un beso, o con un susurro, o no lo sé… simplemente eres perfecto y desde que supe que era gay nunca pensé que alguien como vos iba a siquiera fijarse en mí.

- No soy perfecto Kurt. Te lastimé y eso no me lo voy a perdonar nunca, tengo millones de defectos, soy egoísta, medio arrogante, celoso…

- ¿No entiendes que eso es lo que te hace perfecto? – lo cortó con dulzura. Blaine frunció el seño. – Todos tus defectos te hacen perfecto Blaine. Todos esos detalles que no te gustan, yo los amo. Tus celos me hacen sentir amado, me hacen sentir que realmente te importo ¿arrogante? Blaine no hay nadie menos arrogante que vos en este mundo, te sonrojas hasta cuando te piden un autógrafo, de lo único que presumes es de tenerme a mí. – Blaine sonrió ligeramente y hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Kurt. – Lo que menos te gusta de ti, más me gusta a mí.

Llevó una mano a sus rizos y los comenzó a masajear con parsimonia.

- Mmm… - ronroneó el morocho. – Tú eres mi príncipe. Mi hermoso, orgulloso, celoso, dramático, adorable, y sexy príncipe al que amo con todas las fibras de mi ser.

Kurt sonrió, y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedaron abrazados, mirando como las otras parejas bailaban, sonriendo cuando atisbaban a Chandler y a Jeremiah muy acaramelados.

Kurt se bajó de los pies de Blaine y se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared, y le hizo un gesto al morocho para que se acostara sobre él. Blaine le sonrió y le separó las piernas, posicionándose entre ellas, y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del menor. Kurt lo tomó de la mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el rostro repetidas veces. El morocho cerró los ojos y se dejó mimar.

- ¿Kurt?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Alguna vez soñaste con algo y te asusta que ese sueño se vuelva realidad?

El menor frunció el seño, y bajó la mirada al rostro de su novio.

- ¿De qué hablas?

El morocho abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio. Permaneció en silencio, mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Prometes que por nada del mundo me vas a dejar? – Kurt lo miró por unos segundos, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente del mayor.

- Blaine no pienso separarme de ti. Te amo.

El morocho sonrió con alivio y se volvió a acomodar sobre su hombro.

- Yo también te amo.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios, y le siguió acariciando los rizos.

* * *

24:00 P.M Domingo. 

Blaine lo estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras bailaban. Kurt sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La cabeza del mayor se posó sobre el hombro del castaño, y aspiro el perfume a vainilla que tanto le encantaba.

El baile terminaba dentro de media hora, así que solo tenían treinta minutos para disfrutarse. Kurt le había pedido ir a su casa, pero Blaine se había negado. Sabía que si Kurt desaparecía después de haberlo dejado salir, Burt iba a volver a castigarlo, y sería más imposible volver a encontrarse.

Ambos sentían como sus cuerpos se llamaban a gritos, pero no podían hacer mucho al respecto, más que mantenerlos en estrecho contacto, tratando de que eso fuera suficiente para mantenerlos felices por unos cuantos días más.

- Dulzura… - lo llamó Kurt.

Blaine levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te amo.

La sonrisa de Blaine podría haberse comparado con el brillo del sol.

- Yo también.

* * *

10:00 P.M Domingo.

El castaño se despabiló y abrazó la almohada que tenía a un costado. Se había acostumbrado a dormir con ella desde que no podía abrazar al morocho al irse a dormir. Abrió los ojos con cansancio. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, donde se dio una larga ducha relajante. En cuanto se hubo secado hizo su ritual de cremas. Se puso un jean ajustado y ligeramente desgastado en los muslos, y subió las escaleras sin nada que le cubriera el pecho. Antes no había sido tan exhibicionista, por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero estar con Blaine lo había hecho sentirse no solo más que cómodo con su cuerpo, también le gustaba la forma en que llamaba la atención de otros hombres, aunque solo pensara en Blaine y supiera que al único que dejaría tocarlo de alguna manera era al morocho, ver que otros hombres lo miraban le hacía sentirse deseado. Claro que al único que claramente quería impresionar era a Blaine, y sabía que tanto exhibicionismo lo ponía celoso y eso lo divertía. Amaba ver como el morocho pareciera querer pulverizar a los chicos que los miraran más de lo que él le parecía conveniente.

Entró en la cocina y saludó a su familia.

- ¡Que hermoso Kurt! – exclamó Carole. El castaño la miró con una ceja alzada. La mujer se acercó a él, y se inclinó sobre su cuello.

El castaño sonrió al darse cuenta de que hablaba del collar.

- Sí, Blaine me lo regaló. – Dijo con cierto orgullo en la voz. – Él dijo que era su inicial con mis alas. – Sintió se ruborizaba ligeramente al recordarlo.

- Parece caro.

La voz de su padre le llegó como de lejos. Kurt dirigió su mirada a él.

- ¿Ahora también es un problema que Blaine tenga dinero? – preguntó con molestia. - ¿O es que te alegra saber que por lo menos me pagó bien por acostarme con él como muy bien te dijo Sebastian? – La cocina se llenó de un silencio gélido y tenso. Burt parecía dolido, pero el castaño no le prestó atención. El timbre sonó sobresaltando a todos. – Yo voy. – dijo, necesitaba salir de ese incómodo lugar.

Se dirigió a la sala, y abrió la puerta. Enseguida su vista se vio nublada por una cascada de pelo dorado, y su cuerpo quedó atrapado entre el abrazo de tres personas. Kurt sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo al rubio que estaba enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exclamo, aún sorprendido.

- Te extrañábamos. – contesto Nick, separándose de él.

Kurt rió. Jeff y Thad se separaron de él, dejándolo libre.

- Wow – susurró Thad, soltando un silbido de aprobación. – ahora sabemos que es lo que te ve Blaine. – dijo repasándole el torso desnudo con la mirada.

Kurt se sonrojó, y rodó los ojos.

- Pasen. – dijo cerrando la puerta y guiándolos al sillón.

- No queremos que te metas en ningún lío por nosotros. – le dijo Nick, mirando furtivamente a la puerta de la cocina.

- No importa. Yo también los extrañé chicos.

Jeff lo atrajo sentándolo a su lado.

- ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?

Kurt hizo una mueca y acostó la cabeza sobre las piernas del rubio, mientras acomodaba sus pies en los muslos de Nick. Thad se sentó en el silloncito de una plaza y lo acercó al grande.

- Mis notas bajaron en todas las materias. En matemática no entiendo absolutamente nada, y aunque Chandler trata de explicarme no me puedo concentrar.

- ¿Mente cansada? – preguntó Nick.

- Yo diría cuerpo tenso. – le contestó Kurt con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Cuerpo tenso o cuerpo desesperado por ser follado por Blaine? - soltó Jeff.

Kurt se rió como no se había reído en semanas, y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

- Definitivamente la segunda opción. – Los Warblers soltaron fuertes carcajadas. - ¿Y ustedes? Blaine me contó que el concierto les fue bien.

- ¿Solo bien? Nos amaron. – exclamó Thad. – Los teníamos embelesados con nuestras canciones, y "I don't want miss a thing" cantada por Blaine fue increíble. No me sorprendería que nos llamaran para promocionarnos.

El castaño sonrió e hizo una mueca cuando Jeff, que le había estado acariciando el pelo, le dio un tirón brusco.

- ¿Qu…? – Vio con las cejas alzadas como el rubio estaba enfrascado en una conversación no verbal con la boca de Nick. – Jeff recuerda de que estoy en tus piernas, y no me gustaría ver un bulto extraño al lado de mi cara.

Los chicos se separaron ligeramente para reírse y tomar aire antes de volver a juntar sus bocas. La mano de Jeff se dirigió al pelo de Nick, y Kurt se relajó, estaba temiendo que el rubio le arrancara el pelo en un rapto de pasión. Dirigió sus ojos a Thad.

- ¿Cómo esta Sam? – preguntó como si estar acostado en las piernas de los chicos, mientras ellos se devoraban mutuamente fuera completamente normal.

El morocho le dirigió una mirada divertida.

- Bien. Algo ocupado con el trabajo, pero contento.

- ¿Y cómo va su relación? – La sonrisa de Thad se ensanchó hasta límites insospechados.

- Mejor que nunca. Sam se queda a dormir casi todos los días en mi apartamento, ya que le queda más cerca del estudio, y puede dormir más.

- Como si durmieran a la noche… - Thad soltó una carcajada y puso cara de culpabilidad.

- Lo dejo descansar lo suficiente para que pueda trabajar.

Kurt se rió y rodó los ojos.

- Espera ¿Quién de los dos es el pasivo? Porque no veo a Sam como pasivo, y siempre pensé que vos eras el activo.

- Emm… nos turnamos. – las mejillas de Thad se pusieron rojas. – Siempre me gustó ser el activo, pero con Sam… - soltó una risita, y se ruborizó un poco más. - supongo a Blaine le pasa lo mismo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que siempre le gustó ser el activo, pero te encontró.

- Sigo sin entender.

- ¡Oh, vamos Kurt! ¿No notas como te mira Blaine cuando mencionas que te gustaría follarlo? Parece que babea y te mira con tal intensidad, como si esperara que te decidieras y cumplieras lo que dices.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

Thad lo miró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, y abrió la boca para agregar algo, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió.

- ¿Quién era K…? – la voz de Burt se fue apagando al escena.

Su hijo, sin camisa, estaba acostado en el sillón con la cabeza en los muslos de un chico, mientras sus muslos estaban sobre las piernas de otro, al tiempo que ambos se besaban con demasiado entusiasmo, y otro chico morocho le hablaba al castaño.

Kurt se quedó paralizado por unos segundos mirando la escena desde la perspectiva de su padre. No pintaba nada bueno. Thad carraspeó, y le dio un golpe, nada disimulado, en la cabeza a Jeff. El rubio se separó de Nick y fulmino a su amigo con la mirada.

- Al contrario tuyo tengo algo mejor que hacer que saber que tanto Blaine quiere que Kurt se la meta Thadeus.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Thad y Nick, que sí habían reparado en la presencia de Burt, miraban a Jeff con cara de pánico. Kurt miró al rubio por unos segundos sin ninguna expresión.

El silencio se vio roto con el ataque de risa del castaño. Su cara estaba completamente roja, y se sostenía el estómago con una mano, tratando de parar, pero le era imposible. Thad y Nick se unieron a sus risas, y Jeff abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Burt. Miró a Kurt que no paraba de reírse, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Eres el peor… - dijo Kurt entre un ataque de risa.

Burt se había quedado petrificado en medio de la sala, y miraba la escena con ojos sospechosos. Sabía que ellos cuatro eran los amigos de Blaine, pero por otro lado no había visto a Kurt reír tanto desde que lo había encontrado con el morocho en su casa. Trató de ignorar el comentario que había dicho el rubio y alzó una ceja en dirección a su hijo.

Kurt se calmó y se limpió la lágrima de risa.

- Ellos son Thad, Nick y Jeff. – dijo señalando a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

- Buenos días Señor Hummel. – saludó Nick. – Siento si le molesta que hayamos venido tan temprano un domingo, pero los tres extrañábamos a Kurt.

El castaño sonrió. Burt asintió y le dirigió una mirada a Kurt, el castaño la entendió al instante. No podía salir con ellos. Apretó las mandíbulas y desvió la mirada.

Burt entró de nuevo en la cocina.

- Yo también los extrañaba chicos. Adoro como son capaces de alegrarme.

* * *

13:00 P.M. Domingo.

Había pasado una semana desde la sorpresiva visita de los Warblers, y en esa semana Kurt apenas había podido dormir. No era que tuviera pesadillas o algo por el estilo, todo lo contrario. Su subconsciente no paraba de recrear una y otra vez imágenes de él y Blaine en distintas posiciones, haciéndolo despertarse en mitad de la noche o con un bulto en los pantalones del piyama, o con las sábanas manchadas. Nunca se había corrido en un sueño, pero últimamente su cuerpo parecía estar revolucionado.

Necesitaba el contacto de las manos ásperas de Blaine. Necesitaba poder probar el sabor salado de su piel. Lo extrañaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero en ese momento lo que más quería de Blaine era su dura erección embistiéndolo.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo en gesto de desesperación. Sentía el cuerpo entero tenso, y no importaba cuantas veces su mano lo haya hecho venirse, no se acercaba nada a como lo hacía sentir Blaine.

- ¿Kurt? - el castaño subió la cabeza de la hoja, en que supuestamente estaba haciendo su tarea de Literatura.

- ¿Que sucede? – Le pregunto a su padre.- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves tenso.

El menor ahogo una risa, y rodó los ojos.

- Estoy bien. – dijo, volviendo sus ojos a la hoja.

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que había estado dibujando de forma inconsciente. Levantó una ceja al admirar su obra, definitivamente necesitaba al morocho. En su dibujo, Blaine estaba sentado sobre una cama, mirándolo fijamente, mientras se masturbaba. Sus ojos recorrieron el pecho sombrado del morocho con hambre.

_No me puedo estar calentando con un dibujo que hice yo mismo._

Apartó la hoja de su vista y la escondió dentro de su carpeta.

- ¿Crees que me podrías acompañar al shopping? – El castaño frunció el seño ante la petición de su padre. – Mañana es el cumpleaños de Carole y quería que me ayudaras a elegirle un regalo.

Kurt estuvo tentado de negarse, pero por un lado quería salir. Y seguramente mirar algo de ropa lo distraería.

- Claro.

* * *

14:00 P.M.

Kurt se paseó por las tiendas, con Burt pisándole los talones. No hablaban. Kurt sabía que Burt de alguna forma trataba de compensar su enojo, pero él no iba a flaquear. Si quería que le volviera a hablar, debía dejarlo ver a Blaine.

Pasaron por GAP y el castaño aprovechó para saludar a Jeremiah. Estuvieron caminando hasta que entraron a una tienda que le llamó la atención al menor. La verdad es que se estaba aburriendo.

- Voy a comprar un café. - el castaño le asintió de forma distraída y siguió revisando la ropa.

Su padre le dirigió una mirada antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse a la cafetería. Kurt soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Ir de compras no le estaba ayudando a detener ese flujo de tensión que tenía todo su cuerpo.

Caminó al fondo de la tienda, y se puso a revisar algunos vestidos que le podrían gustar a su madrastra. De improviso sintió como su boca era tapada por una mano, mientras que con la otra le sostenían la cintura. El susto lo hizo saltar, y estuvo a punto de gritar, cuando sintió el aliento caliente chocar contra su cuello.

- Shh…

Kurt llevó las manos a su boca, y la destapó. Se dio vuelta y sintió que la sala se había iluminado. Blaine le sonreía como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

- Blaine… - el susurró de Kurt salió como un gemido entre su garganta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te seguí. – dijo el morocho con una sonrisa de complicidad. – Estaba en la cafetería con los Warblers, y te vi pasar con tu padre. Espere hasta que se haya ido. No quería asustarte, perdón.

- Pues la próxima vez no hagas como si me estuvieras a punto de secuestrar. – Blaine soltó una risita y lo abrazó por la cintura.

- No es mala idea. No sabes todo lo que te haría si te secuestrara. – dijo bajando la voz, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Házmelo. – los labios de Kurt hablaron antes de que su cerebro siquiera pensara lo que había dicho. – No puedo más, Blaine. Te necesito, quiero sentirte adentro mío.

Antes de que el morocho saliera de su sorpresa por la repentina declaración de su novio, Kurt le estampó los labios contra los suyos. Blaine lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, y le devolvió el beso de forma automática. Las manos de Kurt se enterraron en el pelo de Blaine y lo apretó más contra su boca. Las manos del morocho se fueron deslizando inconscientemente hacia abajo hasta que apretaron con gusto las nalgas del menor, quien gimió en su boca. Blaine se separó con la respiración agitada, y una semi-erección.

- Kurt…

- Te necesito dentro de mí. – dijo casi sin aliento.

Blaine cerró los ojos, y lo estrechó en un abrazo posesivo, unió sus labios otra vez, pasando su lengua por la de Kurt. Tratando de memorizar su sabor.

- No. – Dijo cuando se hubieron separado – Kurt, yo también te deseo tanto… pero…tu padre está por venir y estamos en un shopping…

Kurt estaba harto. Ya no le importaba nada, ya no quería pensar en que estaba bien o no ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de abrazar a Blaine tranquilamente? Se acercó a su oído, con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Hazme el amor ahora. – ordenó.

Blaine jadeo y apretó sus manos contra el trasero del castaño. Con un gruñido ronco, lo subió sobre él, haciendo que Kurt rodeara su cintura con las piernas, y su cuello con los brazos, mientras él lo sostenía por la cintura.

- ¿Por qué sabes cómo quebrarme?

El castaño lo besó de manera posesiva. Blaine retrocedió, hasta que su espalda dio contra la fila de estanterías. Kurt apretó más su agarre alrededor de sus caderas.

- El vestidor… - dijo entrecortadamente.

Blaine entendió a que se refería, y lo cargo hasta dentro de un cambiador vacío, corrió las pesadas cortinas, y por unos segundos se miraron fijamente. Sin decir nada, solo mirándose, disfrutando la manera en la cual sus ojos se devoraban.

- Te amo Kurt, - estiró su cuello y atrapó los labios del menor – te amo tanto…

- Yo también te amo.

Las manos de Blaine recorrieron la espalda del otro, sacándole estremecimientos. Lentamente lo despojo de su chaleco, y de su remera, haciendo que su pecho lampiño quedara al descubierto. Lamio su cuello, haciendo que el castaño soltara leves suspiros. Bajo por esa piel de porcelana hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones, el cual chupo y mordisqueo disfrutando como la respiración de Kurt se aceleraba, y soltaba jadeos cada vez más audibles.

- Mmm...Blaine…si...

El castaño se bajo de encima del morocho, le sacó la camisa de un tirón haciendo saltar los botones. Esta vez fue él quien empezó a dejar un recorrido de besos por todo su torso, jugueteando con su lengua en sus pezones, mordiéndole juguetonamente la piel del estómago, bajando más, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a él. Miro con lujuria el bulto encerrado en el jean del morocho. Lentamente saco el primer botón de su ojal, mientras que con una mano, hacía un recorrido desde su tobillo hasta su muslo, Blaine estaba enloqueciendo, y Kurt lo sabía.

- Kurt… por favor…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hazlo…

- Dime qué quieres. – exigió.

- Tócame…

- ¿Con mi mano? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba superficialmente. Le terminó de sacar el pantalón con un tirón. - ¿O con mi lengua?

- Con lo que sea, pero hazlo ahora…

El castaño sonrió, le encantaba que Blaine se volviera loco. Le bajo los bóxers con brusquedad, liberando su erección. Se le hizo agua la boca, y sin ningún preámbulo, la hundió en ella. Blaine soltó un gritó de placer, y bajó su mano hasta el pelo de Kurt, retorciéndolo.

- ¡Oh dios! Como extrañaba tu lengua… -gimió.

El castaño soltó un gemido, y comenzó a succionar la erección de Blaine, mientras sentía como se endurecía bajo su lengua. El morocho empezó a mover la cadera, y el castaño dejó que entrara y saliera de su boca a gusto. Kurt soltó la erección de Blaine y lo tiró para que se sentara, mientras él se ponía en pie. Se desabrochó el jean, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Blaine se lo bajó junto con el bóxer. Blaine se lamió los labios al ver el miembro erecto del menor. Subió sus ojos hasta los azules, que tenían las pupilas completamente dilatadas. Le guiñó un ojo, y acercó su boca lentamente a su cadera, sin apartar su mirada de la del menor, comenzó un recorrido mordiendo la piel de su estómago, sacándole risas, bajando lentamente hasta que su nariz dio con el leve vello castaño de su entrepierna. Engulló la erección de Kurt con lentitud, disfrutando ver como la boca del menor se abría en un gemido mudo. Se concentró en la punta, mientras su mano comenzaba a bombear la base. Los jadeos y gemidos desesperados de Kurt lo estaban volviendo loco, y se estaba muriendo de ganas de enterrarse en ese apretado canal, y empujarse una y otra vez.

- Blaine… para…voy a venirme…

Pero el morocho no le hizo caso y siguió torturándolo con su boca. Moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo, saboreándolo como si fuera el más rico de los manjares. Kurt sentía como toda la sangre se le agolpaba en la entrepierna. Estaba a punto de estallar. Los dientes de Blaine lo acariciaron con delicadeza, y eso fue lo que necesitaba para llegar al orgasmo. Se vació en la boca del morocho con un grito de júbilo. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó sentado en el suelo. Observó con gusto como el morocho se lamía una gota de su corrida de la comisura de la boca y se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

- Todavía no terminó. – le murmuró. Lo tomó por las caderas e hizo que se volteara, quedando expuesto para él. – Lamentablemente no tengo lubricante Kurtie… ¿Te molesta si te preparo con mi lengua?

El menor solo pudo gemir, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Sentía que su miembro no iba a tardar en ponerse duro otra vez, y eso que acababa de correrse.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó, cuando sintió como los labios de Blaine le daban un beso en su entrada.

El morocho sonrió y pasó su lengua tentativamente por el anillo de músculos, llenándolo de saliva. Su mano se dirigió a su erección y comenzó a masturbarse mientras su lengua recorría con fervor la entrada del menor, haciendo presión, tratando de abrirse paso por esa estrechez. El menor subió la vista y se encontró mirándose fijamente al espejo del vestidor. No podía mantener la boca cerrada, y los gemidos se deslizaban por su garganta sin control. Su miembro dio un respingo al poder ver a la perfección como el rostro de Blaine se enterraba entre sus nalgas. Se echó hacia atrás tratando de conseguir más fricción. El morocho abandonó su erección y tomó al menor de las caderas con ambas manos. Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de su entrada, haciéndolo ver las estrellas. Le separó más las nalgas para poder llegar más profundo en su interior. Sentía como el anillo de músculos se cerraba entorno a su lengua. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, que se mandó como una vibración al interior de Kurt.

El castaño soltó un gritito ronco, y se tiró para atrás incapaz de contenerse. Blaine rodeó la entrada con sus labios y succionó con goce, una y otra vez, una y otra vez. Su mano se deslizó por la piel blanca hasta alcanzar el miembro del menor, que volvía a estar semi erecto. Volvió a succionar, y sintió como el joven se endurecía más bajo él, mientras los jadeos le perforaban los oídos.

Tanteó por su pantalón, donde sabía que tenía protección para casos de emergencia, como en ese momento. Se la alcanzó a Kurt para que la abriera ya que tenía la boca demasiado ocupada. El menor desgarró el sobre metálico con los dientes, y Blaine se apresuró a colocárselo. Se aparto de su entrada y se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared del vestidor. Kurt se acercó a él gateando de forma provocativa, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Los dos tenían la respiración fuera de control, y sus corazones no paraban de latir desesperadamente contra sus pechos. Kurt sintió como se volvía a endurecer al ver los labios de Blaine rojos e hinchados. Se arrodilló frente a él, y el morocho tomó su erección posicionándola en la entrada dilatada del menor. Kurt bajó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir como la punta del morocho se introducía en su interior. Blaine soltó un sollozo lastimero al ver perfectamente como su miembro entraba en Kurt. El castaño trataba de refrenar las ganas de empalarse de forma precipitada, recordando que no habían usado ningún tipo de lubricante, y que llevaba más de dos meses sin tener sexo. Además le encantaba la forma en que sentía como la dureza de Blaine se introducía en él, centímetro a centímetro, marcándolo, ampliándolo. Podía sentir de una manera que nunca había sentido antes, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera concentrado en ese solo punto, como el miembro de Blaine se había más grueso conforme más adentro estaba. Finalmente quedó sentado sobre el mayor, piel contra piel, totalmente lleno.

Blaine se permitió soltar un espeso gemido. Todo su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja. Kurt era demasiado caliente, y apretado como la primera vez que habían hecho el amor.

- Gri… - se paró a tomar aire, para poder seguir hablando. – gritamos mucho. – Kurt levantó una ceja, y movió las caderas, haciendo que Blaine jadeara.

- Lo que hicimos no fue gritar Blaine ¿Quieres que te haga ver que es realmente gritar?

Blaine se olvidó de porque había hecho esa observación y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. El castaño comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma circular, como si estuviera masajeando la erección de Blaine. El morocho enterró sus labios en los de él, mientras Kurt seguía con ese ritmo lento y seductor. El menor se separó de sus labios levemente.

- Ahora vas a gritar. – dijo con una sonrisa de perversidad.

Se levanto con ayuda de sus piernas, deslizándose hacia arriba hasta casi tener a Blaine fuera de él. Entonces bajó un poco, y el morocho sintió como las paredes interiores de Kurt se apretaban más de lo normal contra su miembro. Soltó un grito de placer, y apretó sus dedos en la piel de la cadera del menor. Kurt sonrió y siguió bajando, manteniendo su interior apretado contra Blaine de manera casi dolorosa. El morocho no podía decir una frase coherente, y se limitaba a gemir y gemir casi a gritos sin poder contenerse. Kurt cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca y soltar un espeso jadeo cuando se empaló completamente en Blaine, haciendo que su erección le tocara la próstata.

Un sonido de voces los hizo quedarse petrificados. Parecían dos chicas que hablaban sobre que comprarse ropa para una fiesta. Las voces de ambas se fueron alejando del cambiador. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. La interrupción los había hecho darse cuenta de donde estaban y de que en cualquier momento alguien podía abrir la cortina y verlos, pero eso solo ayudo a que los dos se calentaran más.

- Muévete. – le ordenó el menor.

Blaine obedeció de buena gana. Pronto ambos estaban jadeantes, sudorosos, y con la voz ronca. Blaine acostó al menor sobre el suelo alfombrado y se llevó sus piernas hasta sus hombros. Kurt jadeo al sentirlo de forma tan profunda. El mayor comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera, una y otra vez, jadeándole en el oído, y manteniendo una mano alrededor del miembro del menor, masturbándolo al ferviente ritmo de las embestidas.

- Blaine… - el castaño solo podía repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su novio, mientras sentía como su erección lo golpeaba en su punto dulce sin ninguna compasión. – más duro.

El morocho gimió y dejó de poner resistencia en sus movimientos, dejándose llevar por su instinto más animal. Kurt gritó de placer al sentir la forma salvaje en que Blaine se enterraba en él una y otra vez, haciéndole ver el paraíso. El menor levantó una mano y la enredó en los rizos de Blaine, tirando de ellos hacia abajo, para poder unir sus labios nuevamente.

Las embestidas del morocho se estaban volviendo erráticas conforme el orgasmo estaba a punto de golpearlo. Blaine se empujó contra él de forma desesperada.

- Si, si, si…

Kurt apretó su mano alrededor de su erección y se masturbó de forma rápida. Blaine se arqueó contra su cuerpo y estallo dentro de él con un grito descontrolado. Kurt sintió la lengua del morocho torturar uno de sus pezones, mientras seguía moviéndose en su interior. Solo le bastó una succión particularmente fuerte, sumado a una embestida certera para venirse por segunda vez, esta vez sobre el pecho de ambos.

Su cuerpo sintió olas y olas de placer recorrerle desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Se quedaron los dos en silencio, sudorosos, y satisfechos.

- No sabes cuánto extrañaba esto.

Blaine soltó una risita y salió de su interior de forma lenta. Se sacó el condón y ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente manchados por la corrida del menor, y el sudor. Además de que la camisa de Blaine había perdido todos y cada uno de los botones. Kurt soltó una carcajada sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Qué te parece si llamas a Jeff?

- ¿Para que nos cargue por el resto de nuestra vida? Prefiero salir desnudo.

- Tal vez tú lo prefieras, pero yo tengo que reunirme con mi…

Se miraron con los ojos como platos. Si Burt había ido a buscar a Kurt al lugar donde se habían despedido, sin duda los había escuchado, ya que no estaban muy lejos.

- No creo que haya venido todavía, o no nos escuchó. – dijo Kurt de forma tranquilizadora.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Porque si lo hubiera hecho no estarías vivo amor.

Blaine soltó un suspiro, y asintió. Agarró su celular y marcó el número de Jeff.

- Jeff necesito que me ayudes…

Kurt soltó una risita, y le acomodó un riso detrás de la oreja.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

El castaño se subió al auto cargando la bolsa con el regalo de Carole. Su padre puso en marcha el auto, y se dirigieron a su casa. Kurt apenas podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, y comenzó a cantar distraídamente por los bajo, mientras escudriñaba el exterior, sin fijarse en ningún punto fijo.

Burt miró de reojo las marcas de chupones que tenía en el cuello de porcelana, y que se notaba que habían sido hechas hace poco. Volvió sus ojos a la carretera, con la boca fruncida.

Había llegado al local en el momento en que veía como Blaine le tapaba la boca a su hijo, mientras lo agarraba de la cintura. Por un momento creyó que lo iba a arrastrar y llevárselo, pero lo que vio lo dejó un poco sorprendido. Kurt le había sonreído como si no hubiera nada más hermoso en el mundo que ese chico, y Blaine le había devuelto el gesto con creces.

Había podido escuchar la conversación, y cuando Anderson había cargado a su hijo hasta el cambiador pudo sentir como la furia volvía a su cuerpo. Pero luego había recordado las palabras de Chandler. Y había notado algo diferente en la mirada de Kurt al ver a Blaine. Esa duda lo había hecho salir de allí, ya que necesitaba pensar todo con claridad. Sabía que lo más probable era que su hijo y Anderson estuvieran teniendo sexo en ese mismo momento, pero ese brillo en los ojos de Kurt, ese mismo brillo que recordaba ver en Elizabeth cada vez que la miraba, había desaparecido de sus ojos y solo había vuelto a aparecer al ver a ese joven.

Y ahora que lo veía así, con una sonrisa en los labios, que se le había formado sin motivo aparente, la forma en que había comenzado a cantar de forma inconsciente, y esa mirada perdida como si estuviera inmerso en su propio mundo, las dudas lo asaltaban.

Tal vez Kurt decía la verdad. Su hijo nunca le había mentido antes de haber conocido a ese chico. Tal vez Anderson sí lo quisiera, tal vez en verdad los dos estuvieran enamorados el uno del otro. Pero la diferencia de edad todavía persistía entre ellos como un muro, y no podía ignorarlo así como así.

Claro que había otra razón, una razón que todavía no se sentía seguro para comunicarle a Kurt. Si pasaba algo, si Kurt se descuidaba solo una vez, había una enorme posibilidad de que perdiera la vida, y sabía perfectamente que Kurt solo sufriría si veía el dolor de Blaine al enterarse. Y por mucho que no le cayera bien Anderson, no quería ver sufrir a su hijo, y eso, como acababa de comprender, significaba no ver sufrir a Blaine.

* * *

23:30 P.M.

El menor tomó asiento con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Habían ido su padre, Finn, Carole y él, a una cena en un restaurante cerca no muy lejos de su casa, para festejar el cumpleaños de su madrastra que sería dentro de media hora.

Una mesera les trajo los menús, y los cuatro se enfrascaron en los diferentes platos. El celular de Kurt vibró. El castaño lo tomó y vio el mensaje e Chandler con el seño fruncido.

"_¿Estas en el restaurante? C"_

Se encogió de hombros.

"_Sí ¿Por? K"_

Le mandó el mensaje, pero antes de que su amigo pudiera contestarle la respuesta entró por la puerta del lugar. Vio con una sonrisa divertida como Jeff, Nick, Thad, Wes y Blaine entraban y se dirigían a la mesa que estaba curiosamente al lado de la suya. Blaine parecía contento, pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa miró a Kurt con el seño fruncido, sin entender nada. El menor se encogió de hombros y lo saludó con la mano. Blaine rodó los ojos y le pegó en la cabeza a Jeff antes de sentarse de forma en que podían verse tranquilamente. Jeff se sobó la nuca, pero sonrió y le guiñó un ojo al castaño, quien soltó una risita.

Vio como su padre que estaba sentado al lado de él levantaba la cabeza y fijaba sus ojos en Blaine, quien palideció ligeramente y apartó la mirada de su mesa. La misma chica les llevó los menús a los Warblers.

- ¿Qué quieres para comer Blaine? ¿Ensalada, carne, fideos, un ángel? – preguntó Jeff con una sonrisa.

Kurt se unió a las risas de los Warblers, mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente, y tomaba un trago de agua para disimularlo.

- Tus pelotas en un plato. – contestó Blaine fulminando a su mejor amigo con la mirada.

- Perdón, pero el único que me come las pelotas es Nick.

El castaño se atragantó, y no pudo reprimir soltar una carcajada. Vio de reojo como los tres integrantes de su mesa lo miraban inquisitivamente, pero él no les prestó atención. Blaine rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo, y le dirigió una mirada divertida a su novio.

La mesera volvió a aparecer y tomó las órdenes de las dos mesas. Blaine y Kurt intercambiaban miradas algo incómodas, mientras los Warblers reían como si no sucediera nada. La mesa de Kurt estaba algo tensa, aunque Finn trataba de aligerar tanta tensión.

La chica volvió con sus órdenes unos treinta minutos después. El morocho levantó las cejas al ver el plato de Kurt. Se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle.

- ¿Solo piensas comer eso?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Lo único que te veo comer es ensalada Kurt.

- Me gusta comer sano.

- Pero necesitas carne, y… no puedes pasarte la vida a lechuga y tomate.

- Es solo una ensalada Blaine, sabes que no como esto todo el tiempo.

- Espero que no sea por eso de que no quieres engordar porque tienes una silueta perfecta, y si no comes algo más te lo voy a hacer tragar yo.

- No es porque no quiero engordar dulzura. – dijo en tono amenazante. – solo no tengo mucha hambre.

Blaine frunció el seño.

- Vas a comer un postre de chocolate extra grande. – Kurt rodó los ojos. – Lo pago yo, pero no quiero que comas nada más una ensalada ángel.

Las dos mesas se habían quedado en silencio observando la discusión de los dos.

- No quiero un postre de chocolate… - Blaine entrecerró los ojos, y abrió la boca para agregar algo más.- Una copa de frutilla con crema.

El morocho sonrió y asintió algo complacido.

- Insisto en que comas otra cosa.

- Deja de molestar. – dijo el menor entre risas.

El castaño volvió su atención a su mesa, donde los tres lo miraban fijamente, se ruborizó y clavó la mirada en el plato. En la otra mesa los Warblers miraban a Blaine con las cejas alzadas.

- ¿Qué? No me miren así – dijo a la defensiva. – Si no come algo le va a hacer mal.

- ¿Porqué no te preocupas por lo que como? – le exigió saber a Nick, el rubio.

- No te hagas el ofendido, que soy yo el que te cocina todos los días. Además de que tengo un inhalador por si caer en un ataque de asma.

- No tengo asma desde los dieciséis.

- Nunca está mal prevenir.

Jeff le sonrió con amor, y le dio un beso en los labios.

- ¿Para cuándo la boda chicos? – preguntó Wes, mirando a la pareja.

Blaine se rió y cruzó miradas con el castaño, quien le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo. El morocho le sonrió y por unos instantes sus ojos se encontraron con los de Burt. La sonrisa se le desvaneció ligeramente y bajó su mirada a su plato de pastas.

La cena transcurrió de manera bastante extraña. Kurt parecía más ensimismado en la conversación de los Warblers que en la de su propia mesa, tanto que solo faltaba que se levantara y se sentara con ellos.

La mesera se acercó nuevamente hacia el final de la cena a la mesa de los Warblers. Todos pidieron torta, excepto Blaine. Unos minutos después la chica les entregó el pedido y a Blaine le dejó dos copas de frutilla.

El morocho le sonrió a Kurt que había puesto los ojos en blanco. Le alcanzó una copa, y se quedó la otra para él.

- Eres muy cuida.

- Estas muy flaco Kurt ¿Estas comiendo? – el tono de Blaine era serio. Kurt se mordió el labio consciente de que las dos mesas los estaban escuchando.

- No cómo antes de… - se calló.

- Oh… - Blaine hizo un gesto de incomodidad. – Pues empieza a comer… o no me vas a poder seguir el ritmo – dijo eso lo último en un tono bajo para que solo su mesa y Kurt lo pudieran escuchar.

El menor le sonrió, y se llevó una frutilla a la boca. Blaine se mojó los labios con la lengua de forma inconsciente, al ver como la boca de Kurt se cerraba en torno a la fruta. El menor le guiñó un ojo, y Blaine supo que estaba comiendo de esa forma solo para calentarlo, apartó los ojos de su novio con la cara sonrosada.

* * *

1:00 A.M.

Las dos mesas terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo. Los Hummel-Hudson habían ido caminando al restaurante, por lo que en cuanto salieron comenzaron a caminar hacia su casa. Los Warblers iban a ir a la casa de Blaine, por lo que tomaron el mismo camino. Detrás de los cuatro se oían las risas de los chicos, y Kurt cada vez tenía que resistirse más para no correr hasta ellos tomar de la mano a Blaine y unirse a sus chistes.

Su padre estaba algo tenso, aunque Carole trataba de distraerlo. Finn permanecía callado, y Kurt miraba cada dos por tres hacia atrás y se encontraba con los ojos de Blaine, que parecía no sacarle la mirada de encima. Un auto pasó por su lado, y se detuvo a unos metros de ellos.

Kurt miró con las cejas alzadas como dos hombres se bajaban, se besaban con lujuria y uno de ellos volvía a entrar al auto, mientras que el otro lo saludaba desde la calle. Los hombros de Kurt se pusieron tensos de inmediato, y su mirada se nubló por la furia.

Sebastian.

Apretó los puños, y se adelanto a sus padres. Atrás, Blaine se había dado cuenta del repentino cambio en Kurt, y miró hacia delante, intercambió una mirada asustada con Jeff, y los cinco echaron a correr en dirección al castaño.

Sebastian estaba de espaldas a él, y eso le dio cierta ventaja a la hora de encajarle un puño en las costillas. El hombre se alejó unos pasos, sosteniéndose el torso con una mueca de dolor.

- Por fin sacas el cuello fuera del agujero suricato.

- ¿Qué pasa princesita? ¿Tu dueño está muy ocupado como para follarte que vienes a mí? – la voz de Sebastian ya había recuperado su tono de superioridad.

Avanzó unos pasos y empujó a Kurt con algo de brusquedad.

- No Sebastian, al contrario de ti Blaine está conmigo porque quiere, no porque lo chantajeo. – Sebastian apretó los puños. – Por una vez en tu vida sé honesto y contéstame ¿Estas enamorado de Blaine?

- No.

- ¿Entonces por qué mierda te metes en nuestra vida?

- Es divertido. – dijo esbozando una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Kurt apretó los dientes, y empujó el chico con brusquedad. Sebastian trastabilló y tropezó cayendo al suelo. Hizo un gesto de dolor al cortarse las palmas contra la acera.

- ¡¿Divertido?! – gritó con la voz más finita de lo normal. - ¿Crees que es divertido estar lejos de la persona que amas? ¿Crees que es divertido no poder tomarle de la mano con tranquilidad por el miedo a que tu propio padre lo golpee? ¿Crees que es divertido? – El castaño avanzó hacia donde estaba el hombre, dispuesto a romperle la cara, cuando sintió dos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándole los suyos, sujetándolos a su espalda. - ¡Déjame Blaine!

- Espera Kurt, cálmate.

- ¡No me voy a calmar Anderson! Este idiota es el que tiene la culpa de todo.

- ¿Le vas a hacer lo mismo que Karofsky hizo contigo?

- No, yo lo voy a dejar más tiempo inconsciente. – dijo el castaño con veneno.

-Ángel no eres así.

Kurt dejó de forcejear, y su cuerpo se des tensiono un poco.

- ¿Por qué no lo dejas arreglar las cosas como hombres Blainey? – dijo Sebastian poniéndose en pie. – Oh claro, me olvidaba, Kurt no es un hombre ¿Verdad princesa?

- Eres una basura Fabrey. – esta vez fue Blaine quien habló. Se le podía notar el tono de desprecio en la voz. – Eres un asco de persona. Vas a terminar solo, nadie te va a amar nunca. Lo único que eres capaz de dar es lástima. La única puta que hay acá eres vos Sebastian ¿O crees que alguno con los que te acuestas vuelven porque eres una buena persona? Solo te llaman porque saben que eres el culo que siempre va a estar disponible para ellos. Algún día te vas a enamorar de alguien que lo único que quiera de ti va a ser tu habilidad en la cama y ese día, Fabrey, espero que sufras.

Los ojos de Sebastian se habían puesto rojos, y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza. Blaine soltó a Kurt, quien permaneció a su lado sin moverse, solo mirando al hombre frente a él con desprecio.

- Vete Fabrey. – le espetó Jeff que estaba a un lado de Blaine. – Hoy te salvas, pero si te volvemos a ver prepárate. Nadie lastima a dos de nosotros y sale sin ningún rasguño. Hubieses pensado en las consecuencias antes de meterte con Blaine y Kurt.

Sebastian permaneció callado pasó sus ojos del rubio a Kurt, y de él a Blaine. Miró por unos instantes al morocho, con expresión algo dolida. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido hacia la acera de enfrente, perdiéndose por una de las esquinas.

Kurt abrazó al morocho y le dio un beso casto es los labios. Sus ojos de posaron en las tres figuras que permanecían petrificadas varios pasos atrás de ellos.

- Ve con ellos.

Kurt miró a Blaine, y asintió sin estar muy convencido. Se despidió de los Warblers, quienes consideraron que lo mejor sería ir por otro camino, y volvió con su familia.

- Vámonos. – les urgió y comenzó a caminar sin esperarlos.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era irse a su hogar, acostarse y cerrar los ojos hasta que toda esa maldita angustia desapareciera de su pecho. Pero en cuanto estuvo tumbado en su habitación, solo, con las luces apagadas, y los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar pensar que ese ya no era su hogar. Su hogar estaba junto a Blaine ahora, y estar lejos de él le dolía.

* * *

Sábado 3:00 A.M

El castaño se acomodó el pelo antes de entrar junto con Jeremiah y Chandler al boliche. Era para mayores de edad, pero dejaron pasar a Kurt sin ningún problema. Los tres habían ido allí para festejar el cumpleaños de Jere.

Era un boliche gay muy lejos de donde vivían. En cuanto Kurt puso un pie en la sala puso un pie en la sala se le cayó la mandíbula al piso y no pudo evitar mirar con deseo los hombres musculados sin camisa, y vestidos solo con un pequeño, muy pequeño, y apretado slip bailando de forma muy seductora sobre plataformas. Se mordió el labio y trató de apartar la mirada.

Caminaron hasta la barra. El menor sentía las miradas hambrientas de algunos hombres clavándose en él, y había sentido una que otra mano rozándole de forma intencional.

No pasaron treinta minutos cuando Chandler y Jeremiah desaparecieron en la pista de baile. Kurt se removió algo incómodo en el taburete. Si salía a bailar era muy probable que le pasara algo parecido a lo que había sucedido en San Valentín, la única diferencia era que iban a ser hombres y no un par de chicas. Estaba seguro de que Blaine se enojaría si lo veía bailar con otros que no sean él, pero tampoco podía pasarse toda la noche sentado como un aguafiestas.

Sentía como el alcohol corría por sus venas. Nunca se había llevado muy bien con las bebidas, y con Blaine había descubierto que sacaba su lado más pervertido al exterior. Había bebido más de lo que tendría que haber hecho en un lugar así.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se tomó el resto de tequila que quedaba en el vaso de un trago. Se puso en pie y se unió a la masa de cuerpos sudorosos.

Los hombres, casi todos, jóvenes unos años mayor que él se le acercaban con la mirada hambrienta. Kurt levantaba las cejas cada vez que los veía acercársele demasiado, y aunque estaba rodeado de los hombres más espectaculares de todo Ohio lo que más deseaba era que Blaine estuviera con él en ese momento.

Al pasar la noche, y con muchos más tragos de alcohol encima, dejó que los chicos se le acercaran sin poner muchas restricciones.

- Kurt – escuchó como lo llamaba su amigo, gritando para escucharse sobre la música. – Mira hacia la barra. Blaine no parece muy contento.

El castaño frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde le señalaba su amigo. En efecto el morocho lo miraba con los puños apretados, mientras Jeff, Nick y Thad se reían detrás de él.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – pregunto.

- Le dije a Jeff donde íbamos a estar por si querían venir también.

Kurt le sonrió a Blaine y le guiñó el ojo. No se había equivocado al pensar que su novio estaría enojado. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, pero el morocho en vez de eso se fue a otra dirección, no muy lejos de él. El menor intercambió una mirada de sorpresa con Jeff, antes de mirar nuevamente a Blaine. El morocho ya había sido rodeado por un grupo de chicos que lo miraban embobados, o le mandaban sonrisas insinuantes. El castaño apretó la mandíbula, y entrecerró los ojos al ver como su novio no los paraba, sino que les devolvía el coqueteo. Blaine levantó la cabeza y vio la cara molesta de Kurt y le guiñó un ojo.

El menor sintió como se le retorcían las tripas al ver como dos jóvenes de la edad de Blaine, sin camisa y con el sudor bajándole por el torso se le acercaban al morocho rodeándolo, uno por la espalda y otro por delante. Eso fue demasiado. Caminó con paso decidido hasta Blaine, que continuaba bailando de forma demasiado seductora. Se acercó y pasó sus manos por entre Blaine y los cuerpos de los otros dos, abriendo los brazos, haciendo que se alejaran del morocho. Blaine le sonrió con perversidad y pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa ángel? ¿No te estás divirtiendo? – le preguntó de forma juguetona.

- No sé yo, pero pareces que vos te estás divirtiendo demasiado dulzura. – le susurró al oído con tono amenazador.

- No estoy ni empezando Kurt.

El morocho se separó de su agarre y corrió hasta donde estaba el DJ, el chico lo saludó como si lo conociera y asintió ante un pedido de Blaine. El mayor volvió a bajar y se subió a una de las plataformas más anchas y que estaban más centradas. Todos los ojos se clavaron en él de forma inmediata, y en cuanto comenzó la música Kurt abrió los ojos como platos.

_Lo voy a matar._

Las luces se apagaron completamente, varios focos recorrieron todo el lugar antes de juntarse en la plataforma en la que estaba Blaine. El morocho sonrió con sensualidad, y el menor pudo escuchar varios gritos de ánimo. Apretó los puños. Sentía su cara roja de furia, y su miembro se había despertado con expectación. Se debatía entre la repentina calentura y la molestia que sentía al ver a todo el club lleno de hombres comiéndose a su novio con la mirada.

Blaine se desató los primeros botones de la camisa, acompañando el gesto con un insinuante movimiento de caderas. La boca de Kurt se abrió al descubrir cuál era la intención de Blaine. El morocho abrió la boca, sus ojos clavándose en Kurt, y comenzó a cantar con voz gruesa, como si estuviera gimiendo en cada nota.

Sugar (Dulzura)  
Sugar (Dulzura)  
mmm ... ooh

She sits alone waiting for suggestions (ella se sienta sola esperando propuestas)  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions (Él esta tan nervioso evitando sus preguntas)  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding (Sus labios están secos, su corazón esta palpitando suavemente)  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? (¿No saben lo que el otro piensa?)

El morocho ya tenía todos los botones de la camisa desatados, se mordió el labio, y les guiño un ojo a su audiencia que le gritaba con ánimo. Blaine se pasó una mano por debajo de la camisa, recorriéndose el pecho desde la cintura hasta la altura del cuello.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy (Si quieres mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy)  
Come on, sugar, let me know (Vamos, dulzura, házmelo saber)  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me (Si me necesitas solo tómame y tócame)  
Come on, honey, tell me so (Vamos cariño, dímelo)

Los silbidos, y gritos aumentaron con creces cuando el mayor pronunció esas palabras, y el menor no pudo evitar que se le cayera la mandíbula al piso al ver a su novio sacándose la camisa, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba de manera sensual.

He's acting shy looking for an answer (Él está actuando tímido en busca de respuestas)  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together (Vamos, cariño, pasemos la noche juntos)  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further (Espera un minuto antes de ir mucho más lejos)  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother (Dame diez centavos para llamar a mi madre)  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment (Ellos toman un taxi a su departamento)  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant (Por fin pudo decirle lo que su corazón sentía)

Las manos del morocho desataron el primer botón del jean, y se bajo la cremallera de este de forma lenta, sin dejar de mover las caderas, y morderse el labio dándole un aspecto de timidez arrolladora.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy (Si quieres mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy)  
Come on, sugar, let me know (Vamos dulzura, házmelo saber)  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me (Si me necesitas solo tómame y tócame)  
Come on, honey, tell me so (Vamos, cariño, dímelo)

El morocho se puso de espaldas a la multitud y apoyó sus manos sobre su nuca, dando una vista increíble de los músculos de su espalda flexionados, y de su increíblemente firme y redondo trasero. Movió las caderas hacia los costados, haciendo que el jean se deslizara lentamente hacia abajo.

His heart's beating like a drum (Su corazón late como un tambor)  
'Cause at last he's got his girl home (Porque al fin él tiene a su chica en casa)  
Relax, baby, now we are alone (Relájate nena, ahora estamos solos)

Los hombres lo miraban con deseo, y Kurt solo pudo permanecer paralizado en donde estaba parado con los ojos recorriéndole fervientemente el sudor que caía por su piel dorada, comiéndose con los ojos el trasero de Blaine enfundado en un apretado bóxer blanco. El morocho se sacó el pantalón con un único movimiento, tirándolo a una esquina de la plataforma. Aún de espaldas a todos, dejó que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo, enredándose los dedos en sus rizos húmedos.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy (Si quieres mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy)  
Come on, sugar, let me know (Vamos cariño, házmelo saber)  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me (Si me necesitas solo tómame y tócame)  
Come on, honey, tell me so (Vamos, cariño, dímelo)

El morocho volteó y se escuchó un suspiro colectivo. Kurt no puso evitar soltar un leve gemido al verlo. Las pupilas de Blaine estaban completamente dilatadas, convirtiendo sus adorables ojos color miel en dos pozos de esmeralda lujuria. El castaño vio con hambre el bulto que se había formado en la entrepierna del mayor, y pudo sentir claramente un escalofrío de placer al ver la inscripción en negro que llevaba grabado el bóxer, exactamente sobre su miembro: "Bésame."

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy (Si quieres mi cuerpo y piensas que soy sexy)  
Come on, honey, tell me so (Vamos cariño, dímelo)  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me (Si me necesitas solo tómame y tócame)  
Come on, sugar, let me know (Vamos, cariño, házmelo saber)

Blaine miró a Kurt fijamente y se paso una tentadora mano por su notable bulto.

If you want my body… (Si quieres mi cuerpo…)

Los hombres estallaron en aplausos, y vítores. Kurt salió del transe y vio como las mejillas de Blaine se ponían rojas, sonrió con timidez y se bajó de la plataforma, colocándose la ropa rápidamente. Kurt todavía estaba medio en shock ¿Desde cuándo Blaine bailaba de esa manera? Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su novio y sintió un brusco tiró en su entrepierna, eso solo le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba duro como una piedra. Blaine comenzó a caminar directo hacia él, en el camino recibió varios varias carisias que lo hacían ponerse rojo y apartar la mirada. El castaño vio con ojos entrecerrados, la mandíbula apretada y el cuerpo tenso, como varios jóvenes le guiñaban un ojo, se le insinuaban con sonrisas seductoras, y algunos le dejaban un papel sobre sus manos. El morocho apretó el paso para llegar a Kurt más rápido, tratando de ignorar las continuas carisias por su torso, que no podía evitar debido al amontonamiento de gente. Kurt lo esperaba con los puños apretados al ver como lo tocaban, pero con un gran bulto en la entrepierna. Blaine alzó las cejas, al verlo y le sonrió con lujuria.

De la nada una mano de un joven de la edad del morocho se aventuró más allá de su torso y toco con nada de disimulo su entrepierna. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo su avance, boqueando, mirando al chico que lo había tocado con la sorpresa grabada en el rostro. Eso fue mucho más de lo que Kurt puso soportar. El castaño se abrió paso por la multitud y llegó hasta donde estaba su novio, todavía con el joven al lado.

- Sácale las manos de encima a mi novio idiota. – le dijo con su mejor mirada de zorra. – él y esto – dijo agarrando la entrepierna del morocho con firmeza, haciendo que el mayor soltara un leve gemido entrecortado. – en mío.

- Kurt…- gimoteó Blaine, al sentir cómo la erección en su entrepierna crecía con el contacto de su mano.

El castaño fulminó una vez más al chico, quien lo miraba medio molesto, y tomó la mano de Blaine arrastrándolo con algo de brusquedad fuera del boliche. El aire frío los golpeo, y ayudo a despejar algo del alcohol que se embotaba en su mente. Recorrió el estacionamiento de forma rápida, sin detenerse ni un segundo. Blaine se dejaba arrastrar, sin saber qué era lo que pretendía hacer el menor.

Kurt divisó el Impala a unos pocos pasos lejos de ellos. La puerta del auto se abrió el suficiente tiempo para que Kurt empujara a Blaine dentro de la parte trasera y se sentara sobre él. La puerta se cerró con un ruido seco. El morocho lo agarró de la cintura.

- ¿Celoso ángel?

Los ojos de Kurt estaban oscuros y se limito a fulminarlo con molestia, mientras sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar los ojales del jean.

- ¿Te divertiste dulzura? ¿Te gustó ver como todos esos hombres te deseaban?

Blaine hizo un ruidito con la garganta y se dejó sacar el jean ajustado. Kurt se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior y apoyo la mano sobre la entrepierna de Blaine, que dio un respingo en respuesta. Kurt comenzó a mover la mano suavemente por el bulto que cada vez se endurecía más.

- Mmm… - el morocho jadeo audiblemente. Kurt le bajó el bóxer con lentitud, haciendo que el mayor se retorciera y elevara la cadera en busca de contacto. – Tienes demasiada ropa.

El menor sonrió, y se empezó a sacar la camisa con lentitud sin apartar sus ojos de los de Blaine. En cuanto la prenda fue retirada se pasó la mano por el pecho, y jugueteo con uno de sus pezones soltando un leve jadeo en respuesta. El morocho llevó una mano hacia su erección y comenzó a tocarse lentamente, mientras observaba como los pantalones de Kurt eran retirados, al igual que el ajustado bóxer. El castaño le sacó la remera a Blaine, y bajó su lengua por toda la piel de su torso, hasta llegar a su erección y darle una larga lengüetada.

Blaine gimió lastimeramente y lo agarró del pelo, guiando sus labios nuevamente hacia su boca. Se besaron de forma hambrienta, chocando sus lenguas la una contra la otra.

- ¿Te gustó ser el centro de miradas de todos esos pervertidos que solo querían tu hermoso culito? – la voz del menor salió repentinamente ronca. Llevó una de sus manos al miembro del mayor, comenzando a masturbarlo. Blaine sonrió y asintió solo para molestarlo. - ¿Así que te gusto? – apretó su agarre, sacándole un sollozo de goce.

- Siéntate arriba…mío. – logró articular Blaine. La espera lo estaba matando, quería sentir el interior de Kurt cerrarse alrededor de su erección.

- No. – Kurt se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su oído. Una de sus manos agarró el lubricante que sabía estaba tirado bajo el asiento del conductor. – Hoy te voy a demostrar quién es el único que puede tocarte.

Blaine se estremeció de arriba abajo, y sus ojos buscaron los de Kurt, que parecían dos oscuros lagos negros. Tenía la respiración agitada, un nudo en la boca del estómago, y la garganta parecía que se le había cerrado, no dejando escapar ninguna palabra. El castaño levantó una ceja, y destapo el lubricante. Las piernas de Blaine temblaron cuando fueron separadas por el menor, colocándose él en el medio de ellas.

Un dedo embadurnado con líquido frío le toco en ese lugar al que nadie había llegado, ese lugar que era completamente virgen a pesar de saber que era gay desde los catorce años. Abrió la boca cuando sintió la lenta intrusión dentro de él, ardía, escocía, pero eso no bastó para que su excitación decayera. El dedo de Kurt se introdujo completamente, sacándole un leve jadeo, sintió como lo retiraba levemente y lo volvía a empujar. Blaine se limitaba a dejar salir jadeos desesperados y tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Se sentía algo incómodo al principio, y tenía una extraña sensación de pujar para deshacerse de la intromisión, pero pasado un tiempo se había tornado más placentero, más delicioso. El nombre de Kurt salió de sus labios con un gemido ronco que el menor se apresuro a tomar de sus labios.

Blaine abrió los ojos, y envolvió la espalda de Kurt con ambas manos, pegándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Su mente estaba medio desconectada de su cuerpo, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el punto en que el dígito de Kurt entraba y salía de él.

- Más… - susurró contra su oído.

El menor obedeció al instante y empujó un segundo dedo. La presión le sacó una mueca de dolor, notaba pequeños pinchazos molestos. Trató de que ninguna lágrima cayera de su rostro. En cuanto el segundo dedo estuvo en su interior se permitió largar todo el aire, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo hasta el momento.

El castaño lo miró a los ojos, y Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba comprobando si debía continuar. El simple hecho le dio ternura, y envolvió su rostro entre sus manos, besándolo con dulzura, diciéndole entre un intercambio de lenguas lo mucho que lo amaba.

Era él. Siempre había sido él. Tenía que ser su ángel el que le hiciera el amor. No era porque se sentía el dominante en una relación, ni tampoco por qué no quiso lo suficiente a sus antiguos novios como para entregársele. Era simplemente que él estaba destinado a Kurt. Era el simple hecho de que el castaño estaba hecho para él, para contenerlo, apaciguarlo, hacerlo feliz, y amarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

El sentimiento de vacío lo sacó de esas lagunas oscuras, y lo hicieron bajar la vista hasta la pelvis de Kurt, donde el menor estaba colocándose un preservativo. El corazón amenazó con salírsele del pecho. Tragó duro y abrió más las piernas de forma inconsciente. Kurt sonrió y se acomodó entre ellas. Blaine cerró los ojos, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

El menor se alineo con su entrada y empujó. La garganta de Blaine se abrió para soltar un jadeo de dolor. El menor lo tomó de la mano, y Blaine apretó su agarre con fuerza. Kurt volvió a empujar, soltando gemidos a medida que sentía como el interior del morocho se apretaba en torno a él. Era demasiado ajustado, demasiado caliente, demasiado placentero.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las increíbles sensaciones que sucedían en su cuerpo. Trataba de no ceder a su instinto de hundirse en esa estrechez de forma brusca, porque suponía que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Blaine había sido pasivo por última vez.

El morocho parecía no poder respirar. Sentir como el menor se deslizaba dentro de él de forma pausada lo estaba volviendo loco, hasta el punto de casi no sentir el incómodo dolor. La sensación de estar ampliado era más placentera de lo que había imaginado.

El menor se introdujo completamente con una exclamación desesperada, se quedó quieto y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las pupilas completamente dilatadas de Blaine que estaban fijas en él.

- Blaine… - jadeó. El morocho se mordió el labio y apretó más el agarre en su mano. – Estas tan estrecho…

Blaine movió las caderas tentativamente, en forma circular, y el menor abrió la boca en un gemido mudo. Lo miró a los ojos y asintió, a lo que Kurt comenzó a moverse con lentitud pasmosa. Apenas saliendo, para volver a entrar, ampliándolo más, excitándolo con los gemidos que salían de sus labios.

El menor fue asiendo sus estocadas más fuertes, cambiando de ángulo al entrar en él. Blaine había enredado sus piernas en la cadera de Kurt, quedando completamente a su merced, sintiendo como el menor llegaba más profundo.

El menor llevó su boca a la de Blaine, quien la recibió con gusto.

- Kurt… - jadeo. – Oh…K-kurt…

- Dilo. – exigió el menor, mientras sus estocadas se hacían más fuertes. El morocho abrió la boca, pero una descarga de placer totalmente desconocida le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciendo que soltara un grito entrecortado. Kurt sonrió y se empujó una vez más contra ese punto que le hacía ver estrellas, y Blaine no pudo más que gemir nuevamente. – Dilo Blaine ¿De quién eres? – preguntó entre jadeos, mientras su erección pegaba sin ningún tipo de compasión la próstata de Blaine.

El morocho había cerrado los ojos, y estaba tratando por todos los medios de no gritar. Los movimientos de Kurt se volvieron más lentos, torturándole, hasta que de un momento a otro se detuvo completamente.

Blaine comenzó a empujarse contra él, pero las manos de porcelana le sostuvieron la cadera, manteniéndolo tortuosamente quieto.

- Kurt… por favor… sigue, quiero sentir como te mueves….

- Contéstame dulzura ¿De quién eres? ¿Quién es el único que te puede tocar?

El menor salió y lo estocó con fuerza, pegándole en la próstata de forma perfecta.

- ¡TÚ! – llorisqueo mientras se empujaba contra su pelvis. – Soy tuyo…tuyo… todo tuyo y de nadie más.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a mover las caderas de forma cadenciosa, con un ritmo sensual. Blaine suspiro de alivio y gimió con goce cuando la boca del menor se encontró nuevamente con la suya.

- Te amo…tanto Blaine.

El menor cerró su mano sobre el miembro erecto del mayor y comenzó a acariciarlo al ritmo de las embestidas. Blaine se sentía en el paraíso, las embestidas del menor le pegaban en su próstata con dolorosa precisión, mientras que su mano lo estaba llevando al borde.

- Voy…amor... voy a…

- Hazlo.

Esa palabra le arrancó un gemido entrecortado, y relajó su cuerpo de forma total, dejándose llevar por el cosquilleo que sentía en lo bajo del estómago. El castaño aceleró las embestidas, volviéndose estas más erráticas, conforme el orgasmo se iba acercando.

El morocho le apartó la mano que hasta ese momento había estado tocándolo, y la estrechó con la suya. El menor apretó el agarre, y lo miró a los ojos en el momento en que el orgasmo lo golpeaba con fuerza, haciéndole soltar un grito de éxtasis, vaciándose en el interior de Blaine.

El morocho cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por la satisfacción que le producían los últimos y desesperados embistes de Kurt. Los músculos se le tensaron y llegó al clímax con un jadeo ahogado. El menor hizo una mueca de placer al sentir como las paredes interiores del mayor se apretaban contra su miembro.

Kurt colapsó sobre el pecho de Blaine, los dos jadeantes y sudorosos. Hizo un ademán de salir, pero Blaine lo sostuvo y lo mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo.

- Quédate.

El menor asintió y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del mayor. El morocho le rodeo la espalda con los brazos, mientras sus dedos recorrían las líneas de su espalda blanca. Su respiración aún estaba agitada, y su corazón no paraba de palpitar con locura sobre su pecho. Podía sentir como Kurt seguía llenándolo, expandiéndolo, tan profundamente enterrado en su interior que se sorprendía que no estuviera gimiendo aunque el otro ya no estuviera duro, ni se estuviera moviendo. Su mente aún no registraba el hecho de que en cierta forma acababa de tener su primera vez. Su primera segunda vez, al igual que Kurt.

Una extraña calidez le inundó el pecho al darse cuenta de que él tenía todo de Kurt. Su primer beso, su primera experiencia manual compartida, su primera mamada, su primera vez como pasivo, su primera vez como activo… él era el primero al que Kurt se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

El morocho abrió los ojos, que hasta ese momento había mantenido cerrados, y se encontró con los orbes azules de Kurt.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó con la voz pausada.

- En lo mucho que te quiero. – El menor sonrió con dulzura y se acercó a él, robándole un leve beso.

Se retiró lentamente del interior de Blaine.

- Mmm… - el morocho no pudo evitar soltar el gemido de satisfacción, al sentir como el miembro del menor se deslizaba fuera de él.

Kurt sonrió y se deshizo del preservativo en una bolsa de plástico vacía que encontró en la guantera del auto. Blaine lo tomó de los hombros, dándolo vuelta y quedando encima de él. El menor envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y automáticamente llevó sus manos a los rulos húmedos, mientras Blaine se agachaba y comenzaba a succionar su cuello con lentitud, como queriendo mantener el sabor de la piel de Kurt en su lengua.

Kurt cerró los ojos, y sonrió ante un pensamiento, que no dudó en poner en palabras.

- Voy a ser el activo hasta que yo te pida un cambio. – sintió como los labios de Blaine se detenían de su trabajo en el cuello. – Sé cuando te gusta ser el dominante, así que considéralo una especie de castigo por atreverte a denudarte enfrente de una multitud de hombres deseosos de comerte. Espero que estés preparado para ser follado duramente por un muy largo tiempo.

Blaine levantó la cabeza con los ojos como platos. Miró a Kurt, que seguía teniendo una expresión de inocencia y castidad abrumadoras, y se pregunto por un momento si había escuchado bien.

- ¿Duramente? – Preguntó, mordiéndose el labio con lujuria.

- Dura, profunda y salvajemente. – le susurró Kurt en el oído.

Blaine cerró los ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no gemir.

- ¿Estas intentando que se me ponga dura otra vez?

- No sería muy difícil… - Las manos del menor se deslizaron por su espalda, y acunaron sus nalgas con firmeza.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. El celular de Blaine sonó, y el morocho se apresuró a buscarlo. Tenía un nuevo mensaje de Jeff.

"No quiero interrumpir su sesión de sexo desenfrenado pero Kurt le prometió a Burt que iba a estar en casa antes de las cinco y Chandler lo está esperando. J"

Blaine rió, y soltó un suspiro.

- ¿Te tienes que ir? – dijo con un puchero, mostrándole el mensaje al castaño.

- Sí… aunque no quiero… - Ambos se sentaron, y Kurt comenzó a vestirse. – Espero que no estés pensando en volver al boliche, porque estoy seguro de que se te van a tirar al cuello en cuento entres.

El morocho soltó una carcajada.

- No te preocupes, no voy a entrar.

El menor terminó de vestirse y miró a Blaine con algo de tristeza.

- Nos vemos luego amor. – le murmuró, se acercó a él y ambos compartieron un beso lleno de deseo.

Kurt salió del auto, con el pelo revuelto, y una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Blaine cerró la puerta nuevamente y se quedó unos minutos en silencio.

Le excitaba de sobremanera pensar en ser follado por Kurt una y otra vez. Abrió los ojos como platos. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Kurt acababa de hacerle el amor y no había sido muy delicado con él. Claro que no se quejaba, no había nada más hermoso que ser penetrado por Kurt de esa manera tan dominante, pero sabía perfectamente como le había dolido al castaño al día siguiente de su primera vez, y eso que cuando estuvieron juntos él había sido cuidadoso.

- Mierda…

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el cap!**

**Ahora sí, les quería pedir su opinión acerca de que Fic debería escribir después de terminar con EANSEF y su secuela. Les dejo acá los títulos y sumarys de los tres que más me gustaría escribir:**

**A un paso de perderte.**

_Pareja: Klaine._

_Rated: M_

_Sumary:_ _Una palabra que lo perseguirá hasta en sus sueños, el peso de los recuerdos abrumándolo por los días, las pesadillas llenas de lágrimas por las noches. Kurt no estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Blaine por el engaño, y sus sentimientos por él eran confusos. El destino le tiene preparado una sorpresa que pondrá a prueba su amor por Blaine._

**Mi lado oscuro. _  
_**

_Pareja: Klaine._

_Rated: M_

_Sumary: Hay veces en los que la vida da un giro de ciento ochenta grados. En esos momentos tienes que elegir entre quedarte en la luz, o hundirte en una profunda oscuridad desoladora. Los caminos de dos chicos se cruzarán. Blaine tendrá que probar si su amor por Kurt es lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la luz, y sacarlo de esa tortuosa noche._

**Cousins.**

_Pareja: Klaine._

_Rated: M_

_Sumary:_ _Pasar un verano con tu familia no puede ser tan malo. A menos claro que Blaine Anderson sea tu primo. Kurt y Blaine van a tener que aprender a soportarse, después de años de una extraña tensión entre ellos. Tal vez el sol no sea lo único que salga a la luz._

**Dejen sus "votos" en los comentarios ;)**

** ¡Espero sus reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola a todos! Acá les traigo el capitulo 24 un poco antes de lo que creía. Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, creo que voy a empezar a actualizar todos los Lunes, solo espero no atrasarse :D **

**A los que están esperando el capitulo de Odio Amarte, todavía no lo empecé, así que voy a tardar un poco más en actualizar esa historia. **

**¡Muchas gracias por esos 30 comentarios el capitulo anterior, por todos los que marcaron EANSEF como favorito, y por los que siguen la historia!**

**Respecto a la votación, después de RAM (la secuela de EANSEF) voy a escribir Cousins, luego A Un Paso de Perderte, y por último Mi Lado Oscuro. **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 24: No te vayas. **

10:00 A.M Domingo. 

El morocho sintió como lo sacudían y abrió los ojos con cansancio. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

- Hola Blainey.

Jeff se tiró en la cama a su lado y le revolvió el pelo. Blaine se restregó los ojos perezosamente y frunció el seño. Una sonrisa afloró a su rostro en cuanto los recuerdos de la noche anterior inundaron su mente.

- Hola Jeffy. – dijo con ánimo.

El rubio se apoyó sobre un codo y lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Jeffy? ¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron anoche? – Blaine soltó una carcajada, mientras rodaba los ojos. – Espera, hablando de anoche… ¿Desde cuándo ofreces striptease a un grupo de hombres calientes? ¿Algún pasado oscuro del que no sepa? – Blaine volvió a reír, y se tapo la cara sonrojada con las manos.

- No lo sé, tenía alcohol en el cerebro en ese momento, y ver a Kurt con esos chicos me puso loco.

- Créeme, todo el boliche se enteró.

El morocho rodó los ojos y se incorporó. Soltó un jadeo al sentir un ramalazo de dolor cruzando su columna directo desde su entrada.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - dijo mientras volvía a acostarse sobre el colchón. – la puta. – se llevó un puño a la boca y lo mordió con fuerza tratando de ahogar el gemido de molestia.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Jeff con las cejas alzadas.

Blaine sintió como se ponía rojo al instante. Pasó su brazo por su rostro, dejándolo descansar sobre sus ojos cerrados. Ahora sentía perfectamente como un ardor completamente desconocido se acrecentaba sobre su trasero.

- Mierda… – jadeó y frunció el seño.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- No, no la cabeza… - soltó con una leve risita.

El rubio le sacó la mano que le tapaba el rostro.

- ¿La otra cabeza?

- ¡No! – Blaine empujó al rubio que lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Entonces que te quejas tanto?

El morocho soltó un suspiro y se incorporó lentamente, mordiéndose el labio para no jadear, se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y miró a su amigo con los labios apretados.

- Ayer, Kurt… cuando me arrastró fuera del boliche… tuvimos sexo.

- ¿De enserio? Nunca lo hubiera sospechado… - dijo el rubio con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Como sea… bueno, estábamos… ya sabes en el auto y… bueno…

- ¿Puedes dejar de balbucear y contarme lo que pasó de una vez?

- ¡Kurt fue el activo! ¿Feliz? – soltó Blaine. Jeff abrió los ojos como platos, y tardó un segundo en comenzar a reírse. - ...y no fue muy dulce que digamos.

- Eso te pasa por no decirle… - dijo Jeff mientras se reía.

- ¿Decirle qué? – preguntó Nick, mientras entraba en la habitación.

- Que Blaine era virgen. – respondió Jeff antes de que el morocho pudiera abrir la boca.

- ¿Era? – Nick pasó la mirada de su novio a la cara roja de Blaine - ¡Ya era hora Blainey!

El morocho rodó los ojos y se removió en la cama con incomodidad. Ahora entendía como se había sentido Kurt después de su primera vez. Se mordió el labio y le sonrió a su amigo que había empezado a tratar de convencerlo de contarle todo.

- Vamos abajo que ya hice el desayuno, y mientras nos cuentas. – dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Jeff dio un gritito de asentimiento. Blaine se movió y enseguida sintió pinchazos sobre su entrada, su amigo vio la mueca de dolor y se acercó a él riendo.

- Vamos, te ayudo.

Blaine rodó los ojos y se levantó, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de molestia.

- ¿Cómo mierda pudo aguantárselas Kurt?

- Vos sabías que era virgen y fuiste cuidadoso, eso te pasa por no decirle a Kurt. – Jeff le pasó una mano por la cadera.

- Jeff, me duele, no soy inválido.

El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, y lo soltó.

- Da un paso.

Blaine lo miró de forma desconfiada, y dio un paso con toda la naturalidad de la que fue capaz. Como si su trasero solo quisiera demostrarle que Jeff tenía razón, una punzada realmente dolorosa le recorrió la entrada, haciendo que se tenga que mantener apoyado contra la pared.

- Mierda, duele mucho.

Jeff rodó los ojos, y soltó una carcajada.

- Créeme sé lo que se siente, Nick me deja así a veces…

- Gracias por la información, pero no quería saber tanto. – dijo Blaine con una risita.

El rubio le sonrió y lo ayudo a bajar las escaleras. Blaine hacía una mueca a cada paso que daba, tratando de que no se le notara lo mucho que le dolía. No culpaba a Kurt por eso, el menor no sabía y en lo que menos pensó Blaine en ese momento era en decirle.

En cuanto se hubo acomodado en uno de los taburetes, junto a Jeff, Nick les alcanzó dos tazas espumeantes de cafés un plato rebosante de tostadas, huevo revuelto, y tocino. Luego de acomodar todo sobre el desayunador, se sentó frente a los dos.

- Ahora que tenemos el desayudo, cuéntanos ¿Cómo fue?

Blaine tomó un largo trago de café, sabía que no podía escaparse de esa. Jeff y él se habían prometido contarse todo cuando iban juntos a la secundaria, y hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había roto su promesa.

- Se sintió correcto. Como si Kurt fuese mi pieza faltante, encajamos a la perfección. Era todo lo que esperé para ser mi activo, no hay nada más excitante que Kurt dominándome. – Los chicos sonrieron e intercambiaron una mirada en la que se notaba claramente que sabían a qué se refería Blaine. – Fue simplemente perfecto. Tal vez si lo ves en el momento no les parecerá nada romántico, pero para mí lo fue. Fue…

- …Como si él te estuviera pidiendo permiso para marcar tú corazón y tú le abrieras las puertas. – terminó Jeff mirando a Nick.

- Sí, fue exactamente eso. - Blaine miró a Nick que se había ruborizado y pasó su mirada a Jeff. - Nunca te vi es estado romántico Jeffy.

- Tengo mis momentos…

Los dos morochos rieron ante el comentario. El desayuno pasó de manera tranquila, bañado de comentarios burlones, risas, y muchos sonrojos por parte de Blaine.

- Dime ¿Cuándo piensas contarle a Kurt lo de Julliard?

Blaine hizo una mueca y bajó su taza de café.

- No lo sé, no quiero añadir más presión a todo esto. Lo conozco, y sé que él me va a instar a que viaje a Nueva York y comience los estudios, pero no estoy preparado para dejarlo, ni a Ohio, ni a Santana, tampoco a ustedes, la banda, Dalton… toda mi vida esta acá, y por muy tentador que suene no pienso renunciar a todo lo que logré construir este año por una beca en Julliard.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando es lo que llevas soñando desde que tienes seis años? – pregunto Nick.

- No pienso abandonar a Kurt. – dijo con determinación. – Kurt se gradúa el año entrante, y tal vez el próximo podremos ir juntos. Su sueño es trabajar en Brodway, asiendo obras, o diseñando los vestuarios. Dentro de unos años cuando todo se tranquilice, y no haya más problemas con la edad, los tres nos mudaremos a Nueva York y…

- ¿Los tres? – Lo cortó Jeff con un deje de sorpresa - ¿Qué tres?

El morocho se ruborizó ligeramente, y bajó la mirada a su taza de café que ya estaba tibio.

- Kurt, Leif y yo. – contestó en un susurro.

Jeff y Nick lo miraron con dos grandes sonrisas.

- ¿Piensan adoptarlo?

- No hablé con Kurt todavía, pero tengo la esperanza de que sí. – Sonrió ligeramente. – Pero luego me pongo a pensar en que Kurt tiene apenas diecisiete años, él debería estar saliendo con sus amigos, disfrutando de poder tener a cualquier chico babeando por él, yendo a bailar, conocer gente nueva… y todavía es chico, y lo estoy privando de esas experiencias, y no le quiero encajar un hijo a los dieciocho…

- ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez Kurt no quiera esas experiencias? – pregunto Jeff. – Dices que Kurt tendría que salir con sus amigos, bailar, tener a muchos chicos coqueteándole, pero ayer Chandler me dijo que parecía bastante fuera de lugar en el boliche, como si le gustara pero esperara algo más… No sé si te diste cuenta Blaine, pero la cara de Kurt se iluminó al verte, él podría tener a todos los que quisiera pero sin embargo te quiere solo a ti.

- Todos conocemos a Kurt, sabemos que no es de estar de fiesta en fiesta. – le dijo Nick. – Hasta lo escuchamos hablar con Santana mientras trataba de convencerlo para salir y él se negaba porque prefería quedarse leyendo contigo y con Leif. Kurt puede tener diecisiete años, pero realmente parece a veces que es más maduro que alguno de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que si le propusieras mudarse juntos a Nueva York, o adoptar a Leif, él diría que sí sin dudarlo.

- Te ama, y ama a Leif. Tal vez Kurt sea algo joven para ser padre, pero creo que no hay ningún chico de su edad que lo desee más. – concluyó Jeff con una sonrisa.

Blaine los miró con una gran sonrisa, parpadeo varias veces para disimular las lágrimas que se le habían agolpado en los ojos.

La idea venía revoloteándole en la mente desde hace algún tiempo. Pero luego recordaba la edad de Kurt y se hundía. Sus amigos tenían razón, Kurt podría llegar a ser más maduro que cualquiera de los Warblers, claro que tenía ese dramatismo de cualquier adolescente, pero era completamente normal. A veces él mismo lo había instado, sin muchas ganas la verdad, a que saliera y se divirtiera con sus compañeros de colegio. Pero Kurt simplemente lo mirada con su perfecta y redondeada ceja alzada, y se acurrucaba más entre sus brazos, diciéndole algo como _"estoy cansado, quiero que me leas" _o _"preferiría quedarme practicando tus líneas contigo." _Y Blaine no insistía, porque sabía que ganar una batalla contra Kurt Hummel era imposible, además de que le costaba dejarlo ir sin mandarle un mensaje cada media hora preguntándole como estaba. Sí, era celoso, pero confiaba plenamente en Kurt. Sus celos eran algo más cuando veía como el menor se divertía con otros chicos, pero confiaba en que cuando no lo estuviera vigilando Kurt no lo engañaría. Lo que le preocupaba era su seguridad, o si estaba aburrido y quería que lo fuera a buscar, en cierta forma actuaba más como un padre extremadamente cuida, pero Kurt no se quejaba si no que se reía y le decía que le encantaba esa parte de él.

Nunca había sentido ese instinto tan protector por ninguno de sus anteriores novios, no era como si no los hubiese querido, pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana para pasar a buscarlo por la casa de un amigo que quedaba a dos horas de viaje. Simplemente haría lo que sea por Kurt, no importa lo descabellado que sea, él lo haría sin protestar.

- Blainers tienes que ir al estudio.

- ¿Eh? – el morocho salió de sus cavilaciones, y vio a Jeff revisando un mensaje en su celular. - ¿De quién es?

- De Sally, dice que el director los quiere en el estudio en una hora para las audiciones de Taylor ¿Quién es Taylor?

- Un nuevo amigo de Darren. – contestó mientras le sacaba el celular de las manos.

- ¿Solo amigo?

- Sí, es hetero. Les deje bastante claro de que no quería que Darren tenga novio este año.

- Me imagino que fue por Kurt…

- Por él, y porque el último novio de Darren me terminó volviendo loco, además de que no quería a todo un club de fans emocionadas pidiéndonos que nos casemos o escribiendo historias comprometedoras ¿Sabes que hay gente que escribe historias de sus personajes favoritos mientras tienen relaciones? ¿Quién demonios lee eso?

- Me declaro culpable. – dijo Jeff, levantando ambas manos. Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. - ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que no notaste la tensión sexual que hay entre Draco y Harry?

El morocho volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, y bufó cuando sus amigos empezaron a comparar las historias que más les habían gustado de esa pareja. Se levantó para ir al baño, pero un pinchazo particularmente fuerte lo hizo detenerse.

No podía ir al set así, además era domingo, no tenía ganas de salir, y menos con el cansancio que todavía tenía de la noche anterior.

- ¿Podrían ir al estudio por mí? Los conoces todos, y al director no le importara. Yo no me puedo mover – se ruborizó. – díganle que me sentía mal y no pude ir.

- Yo no tengo problemas. – Dijo Jeff, Nick asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Hoy nos quedamos a comer aquí?

- Como quieran. – se fue caminando entre saltitos al baño, mientras oía como sus amigos se reían de su avance.

Abrió la ducha, y le colocó el tapón a la bañera. Se desvistió, y espero hasta que el agua caliente llenara la bañera, así como el vapor llenó el baño. Se metió, mientras le recorrían escalofríos y los pelos del brazo se le erizaban al contacto con el agua. De lejos escuchó como la puerta se cerraba y supuso que sus amigos se habían marchado. Se acostó, con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en el mármol y el cuerpo acostado, con las rodillas flexionadas.

Su cuerpo se relajó al completo, y se permitió cerrar los ojos y volver a repasar, con una gran sonrisa, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

* * *

21:00 P.M.

El morocho se sobresaltó al escuchar risas del otro lado de la puerta. Había pasado todo el día tirado en el sillón, viendo películas, leyendo, y a veces cayendo en un sueño profundo. Se levantó y dejó el libro que había estado leyendo a un lado. Unos segundos después los Warblers entraron en su departamento y lo saludaron con ánimo.

Una media hora después estaban los cinco sentados sobre la alfombra, alrededor de la mesa ratona, donde había tres pizzas y dos botellas de cerveza. Jeff le comunicó a Blaine que no habían encontrado a nadie competente para el papel de Taylor y que mañana tenía que ir otra vez. Blaine supuso que para el otro día, no le dolería tanto, así que les dijo que no se preocuparan, que él iba a ir.

La noche transcurrió entre risas. Blaine recostó su espalda contra el asiento del sillón y observó a sus amigos con una sonrisa. Kurt les había cambiado la vida a todos.

A principio de año Blaine era un joven que se moría por follarse a Sebastian, trabajaba, tenía una vida bastante rutinaria, y descontando sus encuentros con los Warblers, era monótono. No se podía sacer el peso de culpabilidad de encima que le generaba que su padre no lo aceptara, y aunque no lo aceptara, no quería despegarse de esa casa porque había sido en donde había pasado momentos felices con James, aunque los momentos tristes persistieran sobre los otros.

Ahora era una persona completamente diferente. Nueva, radiante. Gracias a Kurt ahora sabía lo que era amar, lo que era ser amado hasta límites inimaginables, su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados en donde millones de emociones se le entremezclaban en el pecho. Gracias a su ángel su padre había recapacitado y se había dado cuenta de que había estado equivocado, le había dicho esas dos palabras que Blaine estaba tan desesperado por escuchar de sus labios. Había comprado un nuevo hogar, porque Kurt le había hecho aprender que el cambio es bueno, que es el comienzo de algo nuevo, que hay que arriesgarse para conseguir lo que uno desea. Su trabajo le encantaba, sus días estaban iluminados con algo de incertidumbre, Kurt le había roto esa, casi monótona, rutina de todos los días y la había convertido en un futuro algo incierto que aunque a veces asustara, era mejor no saber lo que se le avecinaba, que saber lo que haría al día siguiente y al siguiente.

Al principio de año Thad era el ligón del grupo, no importaba cuantos, quienes, y cómo lo hacía, pero todas las noches tenía a alguien, mujer o hombre, nuevo en su cama. Era arrogante, presumido, y no demostraba muy bien sus sentimientos. Pero Kurt le había plantado cara hecho arriesgarse, le había demostrado que era mejor sufrir un rechazo que vagar en la duda, y el dolor de ver a la persona que quieres con otra persona. Y ahora estaba en una relación estable con la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, sus aires arrogantes habían bajado, ahora se expresaba como un libro abierto, y había dejado de estar tan enfurruñado con el mundo. Wes se había vuelto más extravagante, un poco más atrevido y había dejado de dar sus discursos. Ahora era gran partícipe de las bromas, y se había vuelto más romántico con su novia. Jeff y Nick no habían cambiado mucha, tal vez se habían vuelto más lujuriosos, si eso era posible. El rubio había encontrado a un nuevo hermano al cual cuidar, regañar, avergonzar y apretujar a su antojo. Nick había encontrado a su gran compañero a la hora de criticar libros, un joven con el cual pudiera pasarse horas hablando de la calidad de escritura, o de que libro merecía la pena un reconocimiento.

Kurt los había movido a todos, a pequeña o gran escala, había obrado un cambio en sus vidas, volviéndolas más brillantes.

* * *

12:00 A.M Lunes.

El morocho se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo más de lo que ya estaba, y vio con cansancio como pasaba el último chico. Las audiciones les habían llevado más tiempo del que pensaban y ya los tenía a todos cansados y hartos de tener que despedir a un chico tras otro sin encontrar ningún potencial actor.

El joven se acercó con paso decidido al centro de la habitación y les dedico una sonrisa. Eso era algo bueno, no era tímido. Blaine se fijó en el aspecto del joven, tendría un par de años más que él, era de estatura mediana, pelo negro y corto, bonitos y profundos ojos marrones, y una sonrisa bastante tierna. Claramente un joven por el cual se volverían locas bastantes fans.

El joven hizo la audición con confianza, en ningún momento dudo de sus habilidades, se comprometió con el personaje desde un primer momento, y notabas claramente el cambio. Era muy carismático, y fácil para hacer amigos.

El director se reunió con los actores, y al darle todos la aprobación, fue a hablar con el productor. Blaine se acercó al joven y le tendió una mano.

- Blaine – se presentó con una sonrisa.

- Emanuel, aunque me puedes llamar Ema.

- Ema entonces, supongo que vamos a pasar bastante tiempo juntos.

La cara de Ema se iluminó.

- ¿Entonces entré?

- No está confirmado, pero estoy seguro de lo hiciste eres el mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora.

- Gracias, la verdad es que estoy algo nervioso. No es mi primera audición, pero como vez en los otros lugares no entré, así que aquí estoy…siempre me encantó actuar, por eso espero lograr entrar.

En ese momento el director se les acercó y lo felicito por haber conseguido el papel. Los miembros del elenco lo felicitaron también, Blaine le mostró el set para que se fuera familiarizando y a eso de las dos de la tarde, Ema ya se había integrado al cast como si los conociera de toda la vida.

Blaine se acercó a Sally y le dio un empujoncito amistoso.

- Deja de mirarlo como si te lo fueras a comer, apenas tiene dos horas como miembro de Dalton.

Sally soltó una risita, y le guiñó un ojo. En eso el celular de Ema sonó.

- Mi novio me está esperando en la puerta, así que debo irme chicos. – dijo mientras los saludaba a todos. – nos vemos mañana.

Lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció por una de las puertas.

- El primer chico que me fijo y tiene novio.– dijo Sally con una mueca.

- No es como si tuvieras muchas oportunidades, como bien dijiste tiene novio, por lo tanto le gustan los hombres. – recalcó Blaine.

- Eso es lo de menos…

El morocho se rió y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

21:00 P.M Sábado.

Habían pasado exactamente tres semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Blaine. La separación tan brusca después de la noche que habían pasado le dolía, había sido su primera vez como activo y había sido fantástico, nunca se había sentido tan bien, aunque debía de admitir que le gustaba más ser pasivo. Claro que aún quería explorar ese lado dominante, pero tenía en claro que no aguantaría mucho sin sentir a Blaine en su interior. Quería preguntarle a Blaine que tan bueno había sido, si había disfrutado más con sus otros novios, o si había algo que debería cambiar, pero no podía. Claro que extrañaba sentir el calor de cuerpo aplastándolo contra las sábanas, pero por encima de eso extrañaba sus tardes de lecturas, o las veces en que había tratado de enseñarle a Blaine a cocinar, o sus visitas a Leif. Se sentía mal por no poder ir a ver al rubio, pero sabía que Blaine iba y que Leif entendía que no pudiera ir con él, así que estaba un poco relajado.

En ese momento lo único que quería era estar acurrucado en los brazos de Blaine, mientras él jugueteaba con su piel, trazando líneas imaginarias sobre su torso, o acostado en la cama sintiendo el cuerpo de Blaine sobre él mientras el morocho le llenaba el cuello de besos y chupones que lo hacían reír. Pero en vez de eso estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo, supuestamente, una película con su familia. Estaba completamente seguro de que los tres se habían dado cuenta de su falta de atención, ya que no estaba criticando ese horrendo vestido amarillo que llevaba la protagonista que parecía tener la etiqueta de _"Es propiedad de Rachel Berry"_ en luces de neón. Sentía de vez en cuando la mano consoladora de su madrasta acariciarle el brazo y se lo agradecía, había escuchado sin querer una discusión acerca de él, entre Carole y su padre. Carole le insistía en que dejara venir a Blaine, así estarían juntos, mientras él los vigilaba pero Burt le negaba rotundamente. Le había confesado a su madrastra que los había escuchado y le había pedido que no lo defendiera, porque aunque le encantara el gesto, no quería que se peleara con Burt por su culpa.

Hasta podía ver de reojo como su hermanastro le mandaba discretas miradas de preocupación. Se alegraba de que Finn se preocupara por él. Blaine le había contado lo que habían hablado en el hospital, mientras él se hallaba inconsciente, y no podía más que agradecerle a Finn de que aceptara a Blaine, no importara la edad que tenga.

- Estoy cansado. – dijo en cuanto terminó la película. – me voy a la cama.

Finn lo miró por unos instantes antes de inclinarse sobre sus padres y preguntarles algo que Kurt no logró escuchar, ya que ya estaba en el pasillo. Bajó las escaleritas, y se sentó sobre el escritorio, normalmente hacer su tarea le despejaba la mente y lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sacó el libro que debía leer para Literatura, y comenzó la lectura desde donde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Una media hora después alguien golpeó a su puerta, y Kurt le dijo que pasara. Finn bajó las escaleras y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres venir a comer a lo de Puck? Ya le pedí permiso a Burt y dijo que sí. Van a venir Mike, Joe y Rory también. Vamos a quedarnos a dormir y a hacer maratón de películas de terror.

- Gracias Finn, pero no tengo ganas.

- Vamos amigo, tienes que salir de tu habitación por un rato.

El castaño iba a negarse otra vez, cuando vio lo esperanzado que estaba su hermano. Tal vez salir por un rato, no le haría nada mal, y así haría feliz a Finn.

- Esta bien. – Finn subió las escaleras. – ¡Te dije que dejes de llamarme Amigo! – le gritó con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras escuchaba la risa de Finn.

Agarró su morral y metió un jean, una remera gris, el libro, su cuaderno de dibujos y la carpeta, tal vez podría aprovechar y hacer algo de sus deberes mientras los demás estuvieran hablando de Football.

Salió de su habitación, y se encontró con Finn en la sala. Saludaron a sus padres y se subieron al auto del mayor. Kurt sacó el libro, ya que sabía que el viaje hasta lo de Puck iba a tardar, y rápidamente se internó en la historia. Se sorprendió cuando unos cinco minutos después el auto frenó.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Eso lo sabes mejor que yo.

El castaño frunció el seño y miró al exterior. Rápidamente una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al reconocer la calle.

- Pensé que íbamos a lo de Puck. – le dijo con una sonrisita.

- Ya, pero supuse que la pasarías mejor con Blaine.

El menor lo abrazó efusivamente.

- Gracias, te debo mucho.

Finn se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia. El castaño lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Saludó al portero que lo reconoció enseguida y le sonrió al verlo entrar. Subió por el ascensor hasta el pent-house y tocó la puerta. Se escuchó movimiento en el interior y unos minutos después Blaine abrió la puerta. Se quedó paralizado al ver al castaño, pero pronto su rostro se iluminó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Kurt! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mientras lo hacía pasar.

El castaño lo besó antes de contestar.

- Me trajo Finn, fue idea de él.

- Recuérdame agradecerle a tu hermano luego. – dijo el morocho con una risita.

Kurt levantó la miraba y se encontró con los ojos marrones de un joven de la edad de Blaine. Levantó una ceja y miró a su novio esperando una explicación.

- Él es Ema, un nuevo compañero de trabajo. – explicó Blaine, mientras se acercaban al sillón. – Ema él es mi novio Kurt.

- Hola, un gusto en conocerte. – dijo Ema estirando una mano. – Blaine me habló mucho de ti, y debo de admitir que eres más lindo de lo que me imaginaba.

El castaño sintió como se sonrojaba rápidamente.

- Gracias. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- No me lo mires mucho que es mío. – bromeó Blaine guiñándole un ojo. Ema se rió y levanto las manos.

- Tengo novio, y aunque no es el amor de mi vida, le soy completamente fiel, además hacen una pareja demasiado hermosa como para romperla.

El menor sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Blaine. Escuchó unos pasos y varios ladridos graves, y un segundo después Margaret bajaba de la habitación de Blaine y se lanzaba sobre el menor.

- ¡Estas gigante! – exclamó. - ¿Qué le das de comer? ¿Crese huesos? - La labradora se subió al sillón y acostó su cabeza en los muslos de Kurt, mientras este le acariciaba el pelaje dorado. - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

- Acabamos de terminar de ensayar algunas líneas que teníamos juntos para Dalton, y Blaine me dio unos consejos sobre actuación. – contestó Ema.

Enseguida se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de la serie. Kurt y Ema hablaron si parar de lo que consideraban que tenía que pasar con los personajes, mientras Blaine se concentraba en cada detalle del rostro del menor. A eso de las diez y media Kurt se puso a cocinar y Ema se ofreció a ayudarlo.

- Eres muy bueno cocinando. – lo elogio el chico. - ¿Cuántos años tienes? Te ves muy joven.

- Diecisiete.

Ema se quedó paralizado por un segundo, y miró a Blaine como queriendo confirmar si era verdad.

- ¿Y están juntos? No es que crea que diecisiete sea muy joven para estar con Blaine… pero…

- Tenemos nuestras dificultades. – contestó Blaine encogiéndose de hombros. – Créeme las tenemos. Pero yo lo amo y él me ama, para mí no importa nada más. – dijo mientras se rodeaba la cintura de Kurt por la espalda, y depositaba un dulce beso sobre su mejilla.

Ema les sonrió con ternura.

- Me encantaría encontrar a alguien así. Que me quiera de esa forma. Estoy de novio, pero por cómo nos van las cosas no estoy seguro de que vayamos a durar mucho.

- De seguro vas a encontrar a alguien en el momento menos esperado. Lo digo por experiencia propia. – contesto el morocho. – Yo encontré el amor de mi vida en un bar, en cuanto estaba a punto de irme. Lo mismo le sucedió a mi amigo Thad, y Jeff se encontró con Nick en un callejón oscuro, mientras estaba rodeado de chicos que querían pegarnos. A veces los encuentros casuales, no son tan casuales que digamos.

La noche pasó rapidísimo, mientras cenaban. Los tres encontraron que tenían bastante en común, y disfrutaron de una gran charla durante toda la comida. A eso de las doce de la noche Ema se despidió de ambos, y se fue dejándolos solos. Kurt terminó de lavar los platos, y se tiró encima de Blaine que estaba repantigado en el sillón.

- Te extrañe dulzura. – dijo, mientras le repartía besos por toda la mandíbula.

- Yo también amor.

Blaine levanto sus manos y acunó el rostro del menor, guiando sus labios hacia los suyos. Antes de juntarlos, dejó que sus dientes mordisquearan el labio inferior del chico, pasando la lengua de vez en cuando. Kurt sonrió y dejó que Blaine jugara con su boca por unos minutos, hasta que su urgencia por besarlo fue más fuerte que él. Unió sus bocas, soltando un gemido de satisfacción al sentir los gruesos labios del mayor moverse contra los suyos de manera cadenciosa, lenta, saboreándose de forma pausada, tratando de memorizar el sabor y la textura del otro. A Blaine le volvía loco el sabor a sandía que tenían los suaves labios del menor, debido a ese brillo que se ponía para humectar sus labios. Su lengua sabía mejor, un sabor extraño, afrodisiaco, adictivo, como si todos los manjares del mundo estuvieran concentrados en esa caliente lengua rosada. El paladar del menos tenía gusto al vino que habían tomado durante la cena, y Blaine bebió de él como si fuera un hombre sediento en medio de un desierto. Sus manos se deslizaron por la suave piel de su rostro, bajando hacia su cuello, y siguiendo su recorrido hasta posarse en el pecho del menor, donde podía sentir el palpitar del corazón por sobre la tela.

_Todo mío_. – Pensó con una sonrisa.

Se separaron del beso, y el menor le sonrió con amor.

- ¿Qué te parece si te vas desvistiendo para mí, mientras yo voy a buscar lubricante la baño? – le preguntó con los ojos llenos de deseo.

El morocho asintió y se levantó del sillón, sacándose la remera en el camino a su habitación. Kurt sonrió y fue al baño, revolvió en los cajones y encontró lo que buscaba, en cuanto volvió a la sala estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, cuando el celular del morocho sonó. Se acercó y abrió el mensaje, sabiendo que Blaine no se enojaría con él, como él no se enojaba con el morocho al hacer lo mismo. Era un texto de Thad.

"_Ahora que tu hermoso culito virgen dejó de doler podríamos ir a tomar unas copas a algún bar, con Kurt, Niff, y Sam ¿Qué te parece? T."_

El castaño releyó el texto con el seño fruncido, como esperando haber entendido mal. Pero no. Ahí estaba: _Hermoso culito virgen. Culito virgen. Virgen. _

- Que idiota… - se sentó en el sillón.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? La forma en que se ruborizaba Blaine cada vez que le daba una indirecta acerca de ser el activo, la conversación con Thad… todo encajaba. Subió las escaleras, y entró en la habitación. Blaine lo esperaba acostado sobre la cama, completamente desnudo, con las manos cruzadas sobre su nuca. Kurt soltó un suspiro y le tiró el celular. Blaine lo atajó con el seño fruncido y leyó el mensaje.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen? – El morocho boqueo, pero no parecía tener una respuesta. Kurt se pasó las manos por el pelo, y comenzó a pasearse de arriba a abajo de la habitación. – Soy un estúpido. Lo arruiné. Perdón Blaine, pensé que… no fui muy cuidadoso ¡Dios! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, lo que te debe haber dolido… y en la parte trasera de un auto… perdón si no querías que sea así ¿Por qué no me paraste? Podrías haberme dicho que me detuviera… Arruiné tu primera vez, de enserio lo siento…

El mayor se acercó a él, y calló su discurso con un beso.

- Kurt, espera deja de caminar. No tengo nada que perdonarte. No me importó que hayas sido un poco brusco, y me dolió por varios días, pero ya no… y fue perfecto, absolutamente perfecto. Si no te dije que era virgen, si no te paré en ese momento fue porque estaba completamente dispuesto a entregarme a ti como vos lo hiciste conmigo, sin ninguna duda. – Lo tomó por el rostro, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Kurt, estuviste magnífico. Lo disfrute como nunca y no puedo estar más agradecido por haberme dado una hermosa segunda primera vez. No importa donde haya sido, lo que importa es que estábamos juntos. Ambos, completos y felices. No me arrepiento de nada. ¿Escuchaste? De nada. – lo besó con dulzura hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

Se separaron con los corazones bombeando desenfrenadamente sobre su pecho.

- ¿Así que estuve magnífico? – El morocho soltó una risita, y lo atrajo hacia la cama.

- Increíble. – dijo mientras se sentaba a horcajadas y le desataba los botones de la camisa.

- Sé como desvestirme Anderson. – le susurró con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Pero yo lo hago mejor.

El castaño sonrió y dejó que Blaine se deshiciera de la tela, y de los apretados pantalones negros, junto con los bóxers.

- Espera… - lo detuvo el menor, cuando Blaine se acercaba a su cuello dispuesto a morderlo. – Creo que debemos esperar un poco más, para que no te duela…

- Ya pasaron tres semanas… - se quejó Blaine, llevando su boca a la piel de porcelana.

- Pero…mmm… - Kurt cerró los ojos en contra de su voluntad, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás para darle más piel que morder. – pero la segunda vez también va a doler y… en verdad me preocupa haberte lastimado.

El morocho se separó de su cuello, y lo miró a los ojos había firme determinación en los ojos azules, sabía que no iba a ganarle.

- ¿Me vas a dejar con las ganas de sentirte embistiendo dentro de mí? – preguntó de forma inocente.

Kurt entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente.

- Ese juego de tratar de quebrarte con palabras obscenas es mío. – Blaine se rió y se bajó de sus piernas.

Ambos se metieron en la frescura de las sábanas, y se abrazaron, pegando sus pieles desnudas al completo.

- Valía la pena intentarlo.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Domingo.

Kurt sentía graves gemidos en su oído, pero no estaba seguro si era un sueño o la realidad. Lo que sea que fuere lo tenía duro como una piedra, y sabía que los gemidos eran de Blaine. Podía sentir el aliento cálido chocar contra su oreja, mientras los gemidos iban en aumento. No se atrevió a abrir los ojos por miedo de que hubiese sido un sueño, y despertara en la mejor parte.

Los gemidos callaron y el cuerpo del menor se relajó un tanto, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo, sin importarle que tuviera una gran erección entre las piernas. Sintió un aire frío recorrerle el cuerpo entero, como si alguien le hubiese sacado la tela que lo mantenía cubierto. Sintió un extraño hundimiento en la cama, y lo siguiente que supo es que su boca se abría en un gemido desesperado al notar como su erección traspasaba un estrecho canal, muy caliente, muy apretado, muy profundo. Abrió los ojos, ahora consciente de que no era un sueño, y sus ojos se encontraron con la expresión de placer en el rostro de Blaine, mientras se empalaba a sí mismo en el miembro erecto del menor.

- ¡Blaine! – casi gritó Kurt con la voz ronca, y sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a las caderas del mayor. – Oh dios…

Empezó a respirar dificultosamente, mientras sentía como se introducía con una lentitud arrolladora en el interior de su ajustado novio.

- Kurt… - casi sollozó Blaine, cuando se hubo sentado completamente sobre él. – oh tan… profundo…

El menor tenía el cerebro embotado, y medio dormido. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mantener los ojos abiertos por unos pocos minutos, y Blaine lo notó. Apoyó sus manos en el pecho marfileño del menor y con ayuda de sus piernas se levantó, deslizando el miembro de Kurt casi fuera de él, para luego volver a bajar y hacer chocar sus pieles con un ruido erótico.

El menor gimió lastimeramente, y abrió los ojos fijándolos en los orbes avellana de su novio. Levantó una mano y la llevó a la nuca sudorosa del mayor, obligándolo a bajar el rostro para poder besarlo con lujuria, juntando sus lenguas, y saboreando el paladar dulce del otro. Su mano volvió a colocarse en la cadera del morocho y lo ayudó a volver a subir. Ambos soltaron gemidos incoherentes cuando Blaine volvió a bajar, sintiendo como el menor rozaba su próstata.

El morocho se inclinó sobre su pecho y envolvió uno de sus pezones con la lengua, mientras sus caderas se movían en círculos sobre su erección. Kurt arqueó su espalda hacia esa boca húmeda y caliente, tratando de obtener más contacto. El morocho lamió con gusto cada pezón, como si se trataran de dos caramelos particularmente dulces, y luego se aparto dirigiéndole una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- Tómame más fuerte.

El corazón de Kurt dio un vuelco, y pudo jurar que su miembro se endurecía a límites insospechables. De un solo movimiento, tumbó a Blaine de espaldas y se colocó entre sus piernas, lamió su cuello, cual gato con su leche, y disfrutó de los espesos jadeos que salían de la garganta del morocho.

- Boca abajo. – ordenó. Vio como Blaine abría los ojos como platos, pero no ponía ninguna queja. Se volteó, poniéndose en cuatro, sintiéndose completamente expuesto y necesitado. – Agárrate a la cabecera con ambas manos.

El morocho sintió como su erección crecía al escuchar a ese Kurt tan dominante. Hizo lo que le pedía y se agarró al respaldo de la cama con ambas manos, quedando su cabeza entre los brazos. El menor se estiró sobre su espalda y le beso el cuello, dejando lamidas sobre su nuca, bajando por toda la extensión de la piel dorada con sus manos. Uno de sus dedos jugueteó con la entrada del mayor, quien jadeo y separó más las rodillas. El menor empujo y el dígito entró de forma perfecta, sin esfuerzo. Podía sentir restos de lubricante en su interior, empujo un segundo dedo, que entro exactamente igual que el primero.

- ¿Te preparaste para mí?

- To-todo para v-vos… - balbuceó Blaine. – Kurt por favor… tómame…

Pero en vez de eso, el menor introdujo otro dedo. Sacándole un gemido al mayor, quien comenzó a empujarse contra esos tres dígitos que lo torturaban.

Kurt acarició la piel de las piernas cubierta de vellos oscuros, y subió por la parte interior de los muslos, apenas rozándolos con la yema de los dedos, sacando agonizantes lamentos por parte del mayor. El menor dirigió su vista a las manos de Blaine, que apretaban con tal fuera la cama que tenía los nudillos blancos. Sonrió y sacó sus dedos lentamente de su interior. Alineó su erección, que estaba recubierta por un preservativo, que supuso Blaine le habría colocado mientras dormía, y comenzó a introducirse en la estrecha abertura con lentitud, sintiendo como cada parte de Blaine lo acogía en su interior, se expandía a su paso, y lo envolvía con su agradable y, al mismo tiempo, apabullante calor.

- Si… - la palabra salió de sus labios como un ruego en cuanto escuchó como sus pieles chocaban.

Blaine apretaba la madera como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tuvo que demostrar todo su autocontrol para no gritarle a Kurt que se empezara a mover de una maldita vez. El castaño pareció haber escuchado su súplica mental, por que comenzó un vaivén algo lento, sensual, como probándolo, tentando la poca resistencia que poseía el morocho. Kurt deseaba escucharlo suplicarle por más. Quería escuchar escapar esas palabras de los labios de Blaine, y lo estaba por lograr, lo sentía en la tención del cuerpo del morocho a su alrededor.

- Más… - logró articular el mayor.

- ¿Más que amor? – preguntó sobre su oído, mientras su cadera seguía ese angustioso vaivén de cortas y lentas embestidas.

- Más rápido…

- ¿Solo eso? ¿Quieres que te tome rápido? ¿Nada más?

Blaine sentía como cada parte en contacto con Kurt estaba en llamas. Ahí donde las manos o los labios del menor tocaran, su piel ardía como mil infiernos.

- Más duro…profundo… rápido… –Blaine gimió al sentir como Kurt obedecía a todas sus súplicas un segundo después de pronunciarlas. – Hazme… hazme el amor como si no hubiera mañana.

Eso era todo lo que el menor quería escuchar. Comenzó a embestirlo más fuerte, clavando los dedos en sus caderas, buscando la próstata de Blaine, y encontrándola luego de la quinta y salvaje acometida. El mayor casi lloró de placer al sentir la erección del menor golpeándole con precisión, de forma fuerte, casi desesperada. La habitación se había llenado de los gemidos de placer, del ruido erótico de piel colisionando contra piel, y de la cabecera de la cama chocar contra la pared.

El morocho sabía que estaba hablando sin pretenderlo, y lo más seguro era que estuviera gimiendo en italiano, pero lo que menos le importaba era eso, cuando sentía las rápidas, duras, y fuertes acometidas del menor. Kurt entraba y salía de él, gimiendo incoherencias, pasando su lengua por las gotas saladas de sudor que bajaban por la espalda dorada de Blaine.

- Oh… es demasiado Kurt, tócame. – rogó el morocho entre jadeo entre cortados.

- No.

El menor apoyó las manos sobre las de Blaine, por si a este se le ocurría soltarse para masturbarse, y para darse más impulso. Blaine dejó caer su cabeza entre sus brazos, con los ojos firmemente apretados sin poder mantenerlos abiertos ni un segundo. Kurt estaba empezando a sentir el cosquilleo del orgasmo reptar por sus piernas. Sus embestidas se volvieron más erráticas, y sus gemidos más necesitados.

- Kurt, oh… sí… Kurt…

- Córrete conmigo.

Esas palabras causaron un estremecimiento de pies a cabeza para el mayor. Como si estuvieran coordinados, el menor dio una embestida en el momento en que Blaine se empujaba para atrás haciendo que la erección del castaño le pegara con una fuerza desorbitante en la próstata, haciéndolo ver las estrellas y correrse de forma monumental sobre las sábanas. Kurt sintió como el interior de Blaine se estrujaba contra él en espasmos de placer y no pudo resistir tanta presión. Se corrió con un gemido ronco proveniente de lo más profundo de su garganta, apenas pudo sostenerse lo suficiente como para salir del mayor en cuanto las corrientes de electricidad pararon. Blaine soltó la madera, y se dejó caer en la cama al lado del menor. Kurt se deshizo del preservativo y volteó a mirar a Blaine, quien seguía acostado boca abajo y le sonreía con adoración.

- Buenos días ángel. – Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y darle un beso leve en los labios.

- Buenos días dulzura.

Blaine pasó una mano por la cadera del menor, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, quedando los dos recostados de costado, uno frente al otro.

- No me ibas a dejar con las ganas.

Kurt apoyó su mano en el pecho de Blaine y se inclinó para depositarle un dulce beso en los labios.

- Hermoso despertar. – Blaine sonrió y comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello. – Podría despertarme así todos los días.

- Es una idea muy tentadora… - susurró el morocho contra su piel.

Estuvieron media hora besándose, y disfrutando del calor de sus pieles juntas, hasta que el menor se separo de su cuerpo para estirarse cual gato.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. – exclamó con una sonrisa.

El morocho se levanto de la cama y Kurt hizo lo mismo. Blaine sacó las sábanas, mientras el menor colocaba unas nuevas, los dos perfectamente sincronizados. En cuanto bajaron, Margaret se le tiró arriba a Blaine mientras ladraba. Kurt se rió, y fue directo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? – pregunto Blaine, mientras se acercaba a su lado.

- Claro, solo procura no terminar quemando las tostadas como la última vez. – dijo mientras reía.

- ¡Me distraje! Sé hacer tostadas sin quemar la cocina, pero estabas vistiendo esos pantalones amarillos y mis ojos se desviaron.

- Ahora yo tengo la culpa…

Blaine se rió, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Terminaron de hacer el desayuno, sin ningún incidente, y trasladaron las cosas hasta la mesita ratona. Se sentaron en el suelo, y enseguida comenzaron a ponerse al día de cómo iban sus vidas. Blaine trato de convencerlo para que volviera al Club Glee, pero Kurt no estaba completamente seguro. Sin Blaine no se sentía con ánimos para cantar frente a toda la escuela. Blaine le contó acerca de cómo iba la serie, y juntos se rieron de la reacción de Sally al enterarse de que Ema tenía novio.

El menor le dio un gran trago a su taza de café con leche. Blaine le observó los labios, mientras mordía el suyo. Kurt levantó una ceja y se acercó más a él.

- ¿Qué sucede amor?

- Tú dijiste que yo tenía gusto a café en los labios, solo quería comprobar cómo sabe para ti… - dijo sin apartar los ojos de la boca de Kurt.

El menor sonrió, volvió a darle un trago al café, y se mojó los labios con el líquido caliente.

- Pruébalo.

* * *

15:00 P.M Miércoles.

Nick y Jeff iban tomados de la mano a su lado recibiendo miradas exageradas de los transeúntes.

- Ni que fuéramos dos unicornios voladores. – se quejó Nick.

- Lo de voladores puede que no, pero unicornios... – agregó el morocho con una sonrisa.

- Deberíamos dejar de juntarnos con la novia de Santana. – dijo Jeff.

Los tres rieron, y continuaron paseando por el shopping, parándose de vez en cuando para observar las vidrieras. Una en particular le llamó la atención a Blaine, quien se acercó con los ojos fijos en una única cosa. Se mordió el labio con indecisión. Era perfecto para Kurt. Nick se paró a su lado y pasó la mirada de la vidriera a Blaine.

- ¿Estás seguro? Es bastante caro y además…

- Sabes que no me importa cuánto vale – lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos. – Sí, estoy seguro. – respondió con firmeza.

Nick sonrió ligeramente, y le palmeó la espalda antes de acercarse a Jeff que estaba revisando otra vidriera. El morocho les echó una ojeada a sus amigos y entró en la tienda con paso decidido.

* * *

9:00 A.M. Lunes.

El menor se bajó del auto de su padre, y no se molestó en devolverle el saludo. Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel, pero ya había pasado una semana desde que había visto por última vez a Blaine y estaba molesto. En cuanto entró fue directo a su casillero, Chandler se le acercó sonriente.

- Hola ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien, ya sabes… algo vacío. – Chandler hizo una mueca de comprensión. - ¿Y tú por qué estas tan sonriente? Parece como si alguien te hubiera follado hace poco. - Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos, y su cara se puso roja. La mandíbula de Kurt cayó al piso. - ¿Tú y Jeremiah… tuvieron…?

- ¡No! – lo cortó su amigo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su clase de español. – Pero… bueno…

- ¿Tienes ganas? – pregunto Kurt con una sonrisita divertida.

Chandler hizo un gesto de rendición.

- Sí, solo no sé cómo hacerlo… él estuvo con otras personas y yo…

- Deja de balbucear. – Ambos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares al fondo del aula. – Escucha, Jeremiah te quiere, y tú lo quieres a él, no hace falta nada más. Si estas completamente seguro de querer que tu primera vez sea con él, solo tienes que tentarlo cuando estén solos, bésalo como nunca, excítalo…

- Lo hago. – dijo el rubio bajando la voz, para que sus compañeros no los escucharan. – Pero siempre me arrepiento, o él dice que deberíamos calmarnos.

- Si Jere dice eso es solo porque quiere que tú estés seguro, no porque él no quiera acostarse contigo ¿Y tú por qué te arrepientes?

- Nervios…Miedo…

- No tienes que tener miedo, yo los tenía pero no eran nada justificados. Estoy seguro de que Jere será completamente cuidadoso contigo. Y no estés buscando el mejor momento para hacerlo o el mejor lugar, este solo llega.

Chandler sonrió y bajó los ojos a su cuaderno.

- Gracias. – susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo. Por seguir siendo mi amigo luego de que casi lo arruino con Blaine, en verdad lo siento. Por la forma en que hablas de tu primera vez Blaine se comportó como un caballero, él siempre te quiso, y yo debería haber sabido que tú no eras la clase de persona que se dejaba llevar por unos ojos bonitos…

- Ya está todo olvidado Chandler. Deja de sentirte culpable por eso. – el rubio le sonrió y comenzó a copiar lo que el profesor Shue había escrito en el pizarrón. – Ahora solo concéntrate en mantener satisfecho a tu novio. – le murmuró.

Ambos rieron, y le prestaron atención a la clase. Una media hora después Kurt ya estaba en otro mundo, dibujando sobre su hoja. Español no le costaba, así que ya había terminado de hacer los ejercicios hace rato. Sonrió distraídamente, y comenzó a darle profundidad a los ojos verdes.

De la nada la puerta de la sala se abrió, Chandler le golpeó con el codo, y Kurt levantó la vista. Su estómago se contrajo al ver a Blaine con los ojos rojos, y rastros de lágrimas sobre las mejillas. El morocho se acerco al profesor y le preguntó algo que él no fue capaz de escuchar. Shue miró de reojo a Kurt, y la cara dolida de Blaine. Asintió, y el morocho se apresuro a ir hacia donde estaba él.

- Ven. – le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Kurt intercambió una mirada preocupada con Chandler, y se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas con la ayuda de Blaine. El mayor agarró el morral del menor y se lo colgó al hombro.

- Llámame. – le murmuró Chandler.

Kurt asintió en respuesta y siguió a su novio fuera del aula. El morocho se mordió el labio, y lo tomó de la mano, y juntos salieron al estacionamiento.

- Blaine espera ¿Qué sucede?

El morocho se volteo, y no pudo reprimir las dos solitarias lágrimas que cayeron por su mejilla.

- Me llamaron del hospital…

- ¿Le pasó algo a algún Warbler? – dijo, empezando a sentir como se le formaba el nudo en la garganta.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y tragó con dificultad, antes de volver a hablar.

- Es Leif. – dijo con un sollozo entrecortado. – Tuvo un ataque y los médicos no logran despertarlo.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Perdón por dejarlo así ;) **

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Es lunes, así que acá está la actualización :D Perdón por no responder sus comentarios, pero los leí todos. Les agradezco los coment, y favoritos y también a los que siguen la historia. Sin más.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 25: Decisiones. **

10:00 A.M. Lunes.

Los ojos de Kurt estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, sentía frustración por no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Tenía rabia, y tristeza y sobre todo miedo. Miedo a perder a alguien que ya era parte de su alma. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor se hubiese esfumado, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por no desmallarse. Lo único que lo conectaba con la realidad y lo sostenía, eran los fuertes brazos de Blaine a su alrededor, acunándolo contra su pecho, meciéndolos a ambos, mientras murmuraba frases para convencerlo a él, y Kurt sabía que también para convencerse a si mismo.

- No llores amor, Leif va a estar bien.

Pero cada frase iba acompañada de unas gotas húmedas cayendo al pantalón del menor, dejando manchas oscuras sobre este, y la voz temblorosa y rota del tenor. El castaño levantó la mirada del suelo y la clavó en la puerta de madera blanca que escondía a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Cada vez que la puerta se abría su corazón latía desbocado contra su pecho, pero al cerrarse tras un médico con cara preocupada, su corazón dejaba de latir por unos instantes, herido y sangrante.

- No lo quiero perder... – su propia voz sonaba como una quejido, rasposa y quebrada.

- No lo vamos a perder. – El tono determinado de Blaine lo hizo levantar la mirada y clavarla en sus ojos color verde que estaban rojos. – Leif va a estar bien, Kurt. No nos va a dejar vencer, te prometo que después de esto vamos a salir los tres a pasear por Westerville. - Kurt sonrió ligeramente, y dejó que dos cristalinas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos. Blaine se inclinó y las besó, limpiándolas con sus labios y por último uniendo sus bocas en un beso casto. – Debemos ser fuertes por él. No podemos rendirnos. Hay que tener coraje.

_Coraje._

No era la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra salir de los labios de su novio, y tampoco era la primera vez que gracias a ella la esperanza, o la felicidad se instalaban en su pecho. Blaine tenía razón, debían ser fuertes, demostrarles a todos que ellos seguirían creyendo en Leif hasta el último momento, debían tener _coraje _y afrontarlo juntos. Como una familia.

Sus brazos se ajustaron más alrededor del torso del mayor, escondió su rostro en el cuello de este, y soltó un suspiro entrecortado. El morocho apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya, y cerró los ojos. No importaba cuanto tiempo debían permanecer allí, hasta que no estuvieran completamente seguros de que Leif estuviera bien no se moverían.

Unos diez minutos después los Warblers habían llegado con los rostros pálidos y los ojos rojos. Jeff se desmoronó al ver la cara de pena de los dos, y comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de Nick, quien lo abrazó y se limpió sus propias lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Wes tenía la mirada perdida, y el semblante triste, su novia Megan se había sentado al lado del menor y le acariciaba el muslo en tono de afecto. Thad tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, se sentó sobre el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, mientras Sam le rodeaba los hombros en un abrazo tranquilizador.

Blaine levantó la mirada cuando la puerta de la habitación de Leif se abrió. El Doctor Robins se acercó a ellos con una expresión extraña. El corazón de Blaine se paró en seco.

- Logramos estabilizarlo. – Esas dos palabras hicieron que las ocho personas volvieran a respirar. – En este momento está durmiendo.

- ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – preguntó Kurt.

- Preferiría que esperaran a que todo se normalice, y que Leif descanse.

Blaine vio en los ojos de Kurt que iba a replicar pero le apretó la mano para que permaneciera en silencio. El menor se tragó la réplica.

- Esperaremos. – dijo Blaine.

El doctor asintió y posó sus ojos en Kurt unos segundos más de los necesarios antes de irse pasillo abajo. El castaño lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

- Quiero verlo.

- Esta durmiendo, dejemos que descanse. – el menor apretó la mandíbula en gesto de disconformidad. – Amor, tenemos que dejar que Leif se normalice. Lo mejor es que este despierto cuando lo veamos.

Kurt soltó un suspiro de rendición, y volvió a acostar su cabeza contra el hombro de Blaine.

* * *

12:00 A.M.

Sintió como lo sacudían levemente, y abrió los ojos. Se había quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Blaine.

- Robins dijo que Leif está despierto y quiere vernos. – le susurró.

Kurt se restregó los ojos, mientras asentía y se desperezaba, separándose del cuerpo de su novio.

- ¿Dónde están los Warblers? – pregunto el menor con la voz ronca.

- Debían ir a trabajar, pero prometieron volver más tarde.

El menor se puso en pie, y le estiró una mano al morocho, quien la tomo con una sonrisa. Ambos entraron en la habitación con el corazón en un puño. Leif tenía los ojos clavados en la ventana, estaba más pálido de lo normal, con su pelo rubio todo desarreglado, y unas apenas visibles ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estaba acostado, sobre la camilla, con las sábanas blancas tapándolo hasta el pecho. En cuanto escuchó como la puerta se abría, volteó su rostro a ellos y de inmediato su carita se iluminó en una resplandeciente sonrisa. Kurt se mordió el labio, y se tragó el sollozo de alivio que pugnaba por escapársele de la garganta.

- Hola. – los saludo el niño con la voz rasposa.

- Hola chico. – lo saludó Blaine, acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento en uno de los lados, mientras Kurt hacía lo mismo del lado contrario. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, solo algo cansado. - Kurt tomó una de sus manos y la enredó entre la suya. Leif sonrió ante el gesto. – ¿Podemos no hablar de lo que sucedió? No quiero recordarlo.

Blaine sintió como todo su ser temblaba.

- No hablaremos de ello. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Irme. – Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. – Pero el doctor dijo que aún no puedo salir a jugar con ustedes…

- ¿Qué te parece si dibujamos juntos? – preguntó Kurt confiando en que su voz no demostrara tristeza.

- Me gustaría que Blaine nos lea. – dijo el rubio.

Blaine sonrió y asintió, sacando el ejemplar de "Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta" del cajón de la mesita de luz. Sabía que ese era su libro favorito, y además era el que le había regalado él. Kurt se acostó al lado de Leif, rodeando su pequeña cintura con un brazo, mientras el morocho se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a leer.

El menor, al contrario de lo que sucedía siempre, no se dejó llevar por la voz de tenor de su novio. En vez de eso comenzó a juguetear con el sedoso pelo de Leif, tan rubio como el de Jeff, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas en sus ojos. No sabía que iba a ser de él si lo perdía. Era algo que nunca quisiera pasar, ya tenía suficiente con no poder estar con libremente con Blaine como para perder también a Leif.

El rubio subió la mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – le preguntó con el seño fruncido.

Una de sus manos le secó las lágrimas que no había logrado contener. Kurt soltó una risita y le retuvo la mano, dándole un beso.

- Solo estoy feliz de que estés bien. – El menor escuchó como la voz de Blaine se quebraba al ver la escena, pero se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo.

Pasaron una hora escuchando y riendo con las imitaciones de Blaine al leer. En cuanto les agarró hambre, Blaine fue a buscar algo de comida a la cafetería del hospital, y volvió con los cuatro Warblers que traían varios peluches para el rubio. Se la pasaron riendo, mientras Kurt dibujaba y Leif escribía algo en un diario.

- ¿Qué es lo que escribes? – le pregunto Jeff tratando de ver lo de decía, pero el rubio lo apartó de su vista.

- No trates de leerlo, no nos lo mostró ni siquiera a nosotros. – se quejó Blaine, poniendo un falso puchero.

- Es una sorpresa. – se limito a contestar Leif, con una leve sonrisa.

En eso el Doctor Robins entró a la habitación y les dijo que debían salir para que Leif pudiera descansar. Todos se retiraron prometiéndole volver a verlo pronto.

- Son casi las dos, Kurt. Creo que es mejor que te lleve a su casa. – dijo Blaine en tono alicaído.

El castaño asintió y se despidió de los Warblers, antes de seguir al morocho hasta el Impala. Anduvieron todo el camino en silencio, hasta que Blaine se detuvo a unas dos cuadras de su casa. Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza, y unió sus labios en un beso dulce. Kurt acunó la nuca de Blaine con ambas manos, mientras disfrutaba del beso, y lo devolvía con la misma cantidad de dulzura. En cuanto se separaron, el menor apoyó su frente en la de su novio y sonrió levemente.

- Espero volver a vernos pronto. – susurró. – Quiero que cumplas tu promesa de ese viaje a Westerville.

Blaine sonrió, mientras depositaba otro beso sobre sus labios.

- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

El castaño se bajó del auto y caminó esas dos cuadras con la cabeza gacha. Aún con la pequeña esperanza que luego de tres meses de enojo, su padre entrara en razón y lo dejara ver a Blaine.

* * *

21:00 P.M.

El menor escuchó unas cuantas risas en la sala, y rodó los ojos. Amaba a todos sus compañeros del Club Glee, pero cuando se reunían en su casa a ver Football eran una verdadera molestia. Puso la música más fuerte, tratando de acallar los gritos entusiasmados, y comenzó a limpiar su habitación. Realmente se sentía un poco fuera de lugar allí, y eso que su habitación era su lugar favorito en toda la casa, donde podía tener su intimidad, el único lugar donde se sentía completamente seguro y confortado. Pero ahora era diferente. Esa ya no era más su habitación, y ni siquiera una remodelación iba a cambiar ese hecho, se sentía más cómodo en el departamento de Blaine. Si hasta actuaban como un viejo matrimonio, excepto la parte del sexo.

_El sexo seguía siendo fantástico,_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Pero aparte de eso, se comportaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, y hubiesen vivido juntos desde hace años. La manera en que se coordinaban para hacer algo tan simple como arreglar la cama, o como sabían que Kurt era el que iba a cocinar y Blaine iba a estar pululando a su alrededor tratando de robar algo de comida obteniendo manotazos de Kurt. Todo eso era perfecto, era cómodo, como si lo hubiesen hechos millones de veces antes, pero cada día era todo nuevo. Porque de eso se trataba el amor para él, Blaine enamorándolo todos los días como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran.

Terminó de hacer su cama y echó una mirada a su alrededor para ver si le había quedado algo para hacer. Se acostó contra las almohadas, sin nada más que un pantalón de jogging viejo, que utilizaba para dormir, y cambió la música en su reproductor a "Mi Ángel." Se había acostumbrado a dormir escuchándola, le producía la misma paz y calidez que Blaine. Estaba cerca de sumirse en un profundo sueño cuando escuchó como golpeaban la puerta. Abrió los ojos con enojo, se deshizo de las mantas y abrió la puerta con su mejor cara de perra.

- ¿Qué quieres Finn? Estaba a punto de dormirme. – casi le gruño.

- Perdón. Pero quería que me cubrieras con mi mamá, le dije que iba a estar en lo de Puck, pero nos vamos a ir a una fiesta con el primo, y no quiero que se entere.

Kurt lo miró con una ceja alzada. Si Finn creía que su madre iba a pensar que su enorme oso de peluche le había mentido es que estaba muy mal, pero aprovechó la ocasión para sacar algo de recompensa, además aún no se le pasaba el enfado por haberlo despertado en el momento en que se iba a dormir.

- Solo si me prestas tu celular por dos días para poder hablar con Blaine. – dijo con una sonrisita.

Finn rodó los ojos, y vaciló unos instantes, antes de sacarse el celular del bolsillo y dárselo a su hermano. Kurt le sonrió, y Finn se fue con una media sonrisa. Kurt rodó los ojos y volvió a su cama, ahora más contento. Tecleó el número de Blaine y le mandó un mensaje, sabiendo que era obvio que iba a estar despierto.

"_Hola dulzura, le robé el celular a Finn ¿Qué hacías? K."_

La respuesta no se hizo rogar, y le sacó un leve sonrojo.

"_Me estaba masturbando mientras te imaginaba empotrado contra una pared. B"_

El castaño tuvo que ordenarle a su mandíbula que se cerrara, pero definitivamente no se esperaba esa respuesta. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, le llegó otro mensaje.

"_¡NO fui yo! ¡Fue Jeef! Estaba bañando a Margaret y me agarró el celular (Aunque no es una mala idea) ¿Qué estabas haciendo? K."_

Kurt soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, mientras contestaba.

"_¿No es una mala idea? Realmente tienes una obsesión con las paredes, amor. Tendrías que cuidar mejor tu celular y no dejarlo a mano de Jeff. Yo estaba durmiendo hasta que Finn me despertó. ¿Puedo llamarte? K."_

Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, fue Blaine quien lo llamó.

- Hola ángel. ¿Así que Finn te despertó? ¿Cuándo es su funeral?

- Muy gracioso, me molesta, pero tampoco tengo tan mal humor.

- Le estuviste gritando a Jeff por dos horas, antes de darte media vuelta y volverte a dormir, la última vez que se atrevió a venir temprano.

Kurt rió con ganas al recordar esa escena y la cara de espanto que tenía el rubio.

- Una cosa es despertarme mientras duermo, otra cosa es despertarme a las siete de la mañana un sábado.

Blaine rió, y soltó un suspiro.

- Quiero que me des tu opinión acerca de algo importante. – Kurt frunció el seño ante el tono serio de Blaine. - ¿Kurt?

- Emm… sí, habla ¿Qué sucede?

* * *

14:00 P.M. Martes.

En cuanto recibió el _ok _ de su padre, comenzó a caminar junto a Chandler hacia la casa del último. Les habían dado un trabajo práctico demasiado extenso, y lo querían empezar a hacer hoy, ya que ninguno tenía nada importante que hacer. En cuanto llegaron a la casa, Kurt miró con una ceja levantada como el rubio hacía el mayor ruido posible al cerrar la puerta de la casa y al dejar caer su mochila en el piso, incluso le pareció que pisaba fuerte solo para hacer más ruido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? – le preguntó Kurt, mientras lo seguía hacia la sala.

- Por lo que parece estamos solos. – dijo Chandler distraídamente. – Sino Jeff ya me estaría gritando. – Al ver la expresión de no entender nada de Kurt se apresuró a explicar. – Créeme es mejor que me grite a tener que ver otra vez como Nick estampaba contra la pared a mi primo, mientras los dos estaban a punto de follar. Por suerte Nick aún conservaba los bóxers, y tapó a Jeff, antes de que lo viera. – Chandler hizo como se estremecía, mientras Kurt se reía a carcajadas.

- Créeme vi peores cosas de ellos dos estando en la casa de Blaine. Lo único que tengo para decir es que Jeff tiene un culo espectacular, pero prefiero el de Blaine que es más redondito. - El menor levantó la vista y vio que Chandler estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. – No me mires así, amo a Blaine pero no estoy ciego, tu primo tiene un cuerpo espectacular.

- No es eso… ¿Viste a Jeff desnudo?

Kurt sintió como se ruborizaba ligeramente, mientras reía.

- Los enganché a los dos en el baño en Navidad. – dijo con aire divertido. – Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Blaine cuando entró.

- ¿O sea que viste a mi primo y a Nick en medio de uno de sus… momentos, mientras entrabas al baño junto con Blaine? – preguntó el rubio con las cejas alzadas, lanzando una carcajada al ver como las mejillas de Kurt se encendían.

- No sabes lo que es Blaine cada vez que tiene algo de alcohol en el cuerpo – murmuró el menor por lo bajo, con una sonrisa cómplice. – Podrá parecer todo un osito de peluche cuando está sobrio, pero se descontrola cuando bebe.

- Cuando dices descontrolarse te refieres a que….

- A que es una bestia en la cama. – Kurt sonrió al ver a Chandler ruborizarse. – Lo mejor es verlo al otro día, cuando recién se despierta y se pasa toda la tarde malhumorado porque no se acuerda de nada.

Ambos rieron, y dirigieron su mirada a la puerta al escuchar voces y como la llave repiqueteaba en la cerradura. Unos segundos después Jeff pasó a la sala, seguido por Nick y, para sorpresa de Kurt, de Blaine. El morocho alzó las cejas al verlo allí, y le sonrió. Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa enseguida. Jeff se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras que le pegaba en la cabeza a su primo. Nick los saludó a ambos, riéndose ante el gruñido que le mandó Chandler a su novio. Blaine saludó a Chandler y se sentó al lado de Kurt, quien se apresuró a depositar un beso suave sobre sus labios.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Jeff.

- Estábamos empezando a hacer un trabajo. – contestó Chandler, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Kurt.

Blaine rodeo al menor por la cintura y apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro, viendo como Kurt comenzaba a contestar una de las preguntas. Jeff fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer, mientras Nick se ponía a leer un libro. Blaine comenzó a repartir besos suaves sobre el cuello de porcelana con los ojos cerrados, haciendo que Kurt soltara un suspiro de satisfacción y sonriera, sin apartar sus ojos del cuestionario.

- ¿Cómo es que te puedes concentrar mientras te está haciendo eso? –pregunto Chandler con las cejas alzadas.

Blaine soltó una risita, y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, sacándole estremecimientos. Kurt se encogió de hombros y apartó su cabeza un poco para darle más espacio.

- La costumbre, supongo.

- Kurt tiene una capacidad de concentración tremenda… - contestó Blaine. – Tendrías que haberlo visto el otro día. Yo no podría concentrarme si hubiera sido la mano de él la que estaba….

Kurt le tapó la boca con su mano, con la cara completamente colorada.

-No te atrevas a decir una puta palabra más Anderson, o tu culo las va a pagar. - Blaine alzó una ceja de forma insinuante, y Kurt entrecerró los ojos. – Sin caminar por una semana. – lo amenazó. – Te vas a tener que arrastrar al set, porque te voy a dejar paralítico. – Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron de par en par, pero Kurt vio como se le dilataban las pupilas. Y él mismo sintió como a su miembro le gustaba lo que había dicho.

Le destapó la boca, e ignoró las miradas que le mandaron Chandler y Nick, volviendo sus ojos al cuestionario. En eso Jeff llegó de la cocina con un par de paquetes de galletitas, y una botella de Coca-Cola.

- Hablando de quedarse paralítico… - dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de maldad.

- No queremos saber cómo te deja Nick después de acostarse, Jeff. – respondió Kurt, sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo.

Blaine rió y volvió a atacar el cuello del menor, esta vez con más ímpetu, succionando la piel con los labios. Vio como Kurt cerraba los ojos y dejaba escapar un hilo de aire entrecortadamente. Jeff rodó los ojos ante el comentario del menor, antes de sentarse sobre las piernas de su novio.

- No me refería a eso. En realidad estaba hablando de los gemidos que escuché anoche saliendo de la pieza de mi querido primo. - Los cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Chandler que estaba como un tomate. – Mándale mis disculpas a Jeremiah por no haberlo saludado, pero como estaban tan ocupados no me pareció bien intervenir.

Jeff miró a su primo con maldad, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Aún eres virgen? – pregunto el menor con las cejas alzadas.

- Técnicamente sí…

- ¿A qué te refieres con técnicamente?

- A que todavía no tuvo sexo, pero su novio no es lo primero que va a entrar en él. – contestó Jeff. Chandler se ruborizó aún más, y fulminó a su primo con la mirada, confirmando lo que había dicho.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Chandler ignoró a su primo monumentalmente y se puso a ser el cuestionario, mientras Jeff reía, claramente disfrutando de su momento de maldad.

- Pensé que habían hecho una tregua. – dijo Blaine con las cejas alzadas.

Jeff se encogió de hombros y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nick.

- Es algo instantáneo, llevamos más de diez años avergonzándolos el uno al otro.

- ¿Y tú que le hiciste para avergonzarlo? – le preguntó Kurt a Chandler.

El rostro del rubio se iluminó en una sonrisa de maldad, escalofriantemente igual a la de Jeff y miró a su primo con los ojos brillantes de venganza.

- Dices una sola palabra y la próxima vez te juro que entro a tu habitación. – lo amenazó su primo.

Chandler rodó los ojos, pero permaneció callado. Nick, Blaine y Kurt miraron a Jeff con mirada curiosa, pero el rubio los ignoró completamente.

Pasaron la tarde entre risas, mientras los dos menores trataban de adelantar lo más posible los trabajos. Blaine no se despegó del castaño en ningún momento. Simplemente contemplaba como el menor hacía su tarea en silencio, a veces ayudándolo con alguna cosa que le costada, y de vez en cuando llenando su cuello de tiernas mordidas.

Blaine levantó la cabeza y vio como Nick lo llamaba desde la cocina. Se levantó, obteniendo un gemido de protesta de su novio, y caminó hasta donde lo esperaba su amigo.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? – le preguntó con tono serio.

Blaine se mordió el labio. Lo había estado pensando mucho, y ahora que sabía que Kurt estaba de acuerdo con su decisión no podía estar más preparado.

- Sí, completamente seguro. – dijo con la voz firme y los ojos brillantes.

Nick sonrió y asintió en gesto de conformidad.

- Sabes que todos te apoyamos.

Blaine sonrió ligeramente, y algo de nerviosismo se instaló en su estómago.

- ¿Sabes qué debo hacer para…?

- No exactamente, pero mi primo es abogado. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá ayudarte.

El rostro de Blaine se iluminó con una sonrisa brillante.

- Gracias, Nick. – dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. – No sabes lo mucho que lo aprecio…

* * *

24:00 P.M. Sábado.

Blaine se llevó el pico de la cerveza a la boca y le dio un trago, mientras miraba como Thad discutía con Wes acerca de que si el sexo gay era mejor que el heterosexual. Jeff los miraba con una ceja alzada, sin hacer ningún comentario, parecía que estaba completamente desorientado. Nick llevó los platos de comida al desayunador y se sentó al lado de su novio.

El morocho le agradeció. No sabía cuál era la razón pero se sentía algo desanimado y sabía que sus amigos lo habían notado, pero no sabía que responderles cuando le preguntaban por qué tenía esa cara.

Por sobre todas las cosas extrañaba a Kurt, verse una o dos veces por semana con el menor lo estaba matando. Realmente necesitaba irse a dormir junto con su novio, aunque lo menos que hicieran fuera dormir, sentir su calor, sentir sus manos abrazándolo, que lo tranquilizara con las caricias en su espalda, y al día siguiente despertarse durmiendo sobre su pecho, mientras la luz de la ventana entreabierta le resaltaba sus angelicales facciones. Lo necesitaba. Pero no era esa la verdadera razón por la que estaba desanimado.

Su mal humor había comenzado ese día con una llamada proveniente del hospital, diciéndole que Leif no podría salir en toda la semana, ya que debían asegurarse de su total recuperación y le pedían que tampoco fuera a verlo. A partir de ese momento se había sentido tremendamente mal, pero todo iba aumentando gracias a las preocupaciones con las que su cerebro lo martilleaba.

- ¿Blaine? – el morocho levantó la vista de su plato, que estaba completamente intacto, y miró a su mejor amigo. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gusta?

El morocho sabía que Jeff estaba realmente preocupado por él, así que trató de sonreír para calmarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer una mueca extraña.

- No tengo mucha hambre.

- Blaine todo va a salir bien mañana. – le dijo Nick, que había visto la cara que tenía su amigo desde el mediodía. – Estoy seguro que no va a ver ningún problema.

El morocho soltó un suspiro y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

- Pero y si…

- Blaine Devon Anderson deja de tirarte abajo y mírame. – el tono serio de Jeff lo hizo espiarlo por entre los dedos. - El primo de Nick es un excelente abogado, y tú eres una excelente persona, lo vas a conseguir.

Blaine sonrió y bajó la vista, algo sonrojado.

- Gracias. – dijo casi en murmullo.

Jeff le mandó una mirada de ayuda a Thad.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos a un bar a tomar algo? – se apresuró a ofrecer. – Conozco un bar bastante tranquilo. – Blaine se encogió de hombros sin muchos ánimos. - ¡Vamos! Hace mucho que no salimos como antes. Tendríamos que empezar nuevamente a hacerlo.

- ¡Los Warblers siendo echados de los bares volvieron! – exclamó Jeff.

Blaine no pudo evitar unirse a las risas de sus amigos.

- Okey, vayamos. – aceptó con una sonrisa. – Pero no quiero terminar con otra orden de alejamiento, así que nada de beber mucho.

Todos volvieron a reír. En media hora terminaron de comer, y salieron del departamento hacia el bar.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Domingo.

Jeff parecía a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, Nick lo sostenía de la mano mientras miraba a su primo rebuscar entre unos papeles de un cajón, y Blaine parecía ser un muerto viviente de lo pálido que estaba. Los tres se hallaban en la oficina de Alex, el primo de Nick, sentados frente al escritorio de madera, mientras el hombre parecía buscar la maldita hoja con toda la lentitud del mundo solo para hacerlos sufrir. Alex sacó una carpeta y de ella sacó la hoja que estaba a atormentando la mente del morocho.

- La solicitud ha sido…. – miró a Blaine, que parecía a punto de desmallarse. – aceptada. – concluyó con una sonrisa. El morocho sintió como su cuerpo se destensaba. De repente parecía que tenía mil kilos menos sobre sus hombros. – Solo hace falta una inspección de la casa y bueno… hablar del tema delicado de su situación… Será un largo trámite, pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

Blaine asintió porque era completamente incapaz de hablar. Jeff se le abalanzó encima y lo abrazó, al igual que Nick. El morocho sonrió y les devolvió el gesto con creces. En cuanto se separaron, soltó un suspiro y se aclaró la garganta para deshacer el nudo en ella.

- ¿No hay una manera de poder conseguir que mi antigua casa quede a mi nombre? – preguntó algo preocupado.

Alex negó con la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

- Entiendo la necesidad, pero tu padre dejó claramente escrito que si un Anderson no seguía al mando de la empresa, todos sus bienes, las arcas y la dirección de la empresa serían para su socio. Lo siento, Blaine, pero en eso no puedo ayudarte. – El morocho asintió, mientras se mordía pensativamente el labio. - ¿Quieres que envía la solicitud por ti?

- No, gracias. Prefiero ir en persona, además antes debo hablar con alguien.

* * *

17:00 P.M. Lunes.

Kurt mordió la punta del lápiz en gesto de concentración, mientras su cerebro trataba de adivinar qué demonios tenía que hacer en ese ejercicio. En el momento en que se dio cuenta lo que estaba haciendo soltó una carcajada, que resonó en el silencio de la cocina. Levantó la vista y vio como su padre lo miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco, se ruborizó y bajó la vista devuelta a su carpeta. Se acordaba perfectamente de la reacción del morocho al verlo hacer eso, tendría que probarlo hacer otra vez, estaba seguro que iban a terminar de forma muy diferente a la anterior.

Escuchó como el timbre sonaba y su padre iba a atender. Unos minutos después Burt volvió con un paquete cuadrado en las manos.

- Era Chandler, te dejó esto. – dijo alcanzándole el paquete.

Kurt levantó una ceja y abrió la cajita, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el contenido. Agarró el celular, completamente nuevo, con pantalla táctil y claramente caro y lo miró con el seño fruncido.

- No lo hiciste Anderson… - susurró en voz baja, para sí mismo.

Tocó la pantalla para desbloquearlo y se fijó en la lista de contactos. El único número era el Blaine. Kurt soltó un gruñido y tecleó furiosamente.

"_¿ESTAS LOCO? ¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarme algo así? Es demasiado caro Anderson. K"_

Pero en vez de una respuesta, el celular comenzó a sonar con la canción que había compuesto Blaine para él. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, atendió sin prestarle atención a su padre que observaba la escena en silencio.

- Hola amor. ¿Te gusta?

- Es demasiado caro Blaine. Quiero que lo devuelvas. – dijo en tono cortante.

- No lo haré, es un regalo. – protestó el otro. – Y no es caro, Kurt. Sabes que te compraría lo que sea, pero eres demasiado cabezota como para pedírmelo. Además ya no puedo seguir sin hablarte, por lo menos hagámoslo por teléfono.

- No necesito que me compren nada, porque tengo mi propia plata, para eso trabajo…

- Kurt – El castaño soltó un suspiro al escuchar el tono de súplica del mayor.

- Sé que estas poniendo esa cara de perrito triste en este momento, pero es demasiado…

- Ángel, solo es un celular. – Se quedaron unos segundos es silencio. – Sé que vas a protestar hasta mañana si te dejo, así que digamos que es tu regalo adelantado por tu mayoría de edad.

El castaño sonrió, y soltó un suspiro derrotado.

- No acepto más regalos así de caros hasta mi próximo cumpleaños. – le dijo de manera juguetona. – prefiero algo más… intenso.

- No comprar regalos caros, Kurt prefiere sexo salvaje... anotado amor. – Blaine se rió con ganas, haciendo sonrojar a Kurt.

- Idiota – soltó una risita. - ¿Cuándo lo compraste?

- Hoy, luego de ir a hablar otra vez con el abogado.- El menor contuvo la respiración. – Todo perfecto.

Kurt no había sonreído de esa manera en tanto tiempo. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Kurt se percató de que su padre lo observaba con las cejas alzadas. Maldijo para sus adentros haber abierto la caja enfrente de él.

- Debo colgar dulzura, lo siento. – Kurt escuchó como el morocho soltaba un gruñido. – Hablamos después amor.

- Bien, cuídate. Realmente necesito verte. – hizo una pausa, soltando un suspiro. – Te amo ángel.

- También te amo.

La llamada se cortó, y Kurt bajó los ojos. Sostuvo el celular con una mano, sin atreverse a subir la vista y encontrarse con los ojos de su padre. Le dio vuelta varias veces al aparato, incómodo con el frío silencio que reinaba entre los dos.

- ¿Blaine te lo dio? – El castaño levantó la vista, y la clavó en su padre. Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva.

- Sí, es su regalo adelantado por mis dieciocho. – contestó con su mejor todo de "te voy a morder si no te callas"

Otra vez se instalo ese incómodo silencio entre ambos. Burt se sacó la gorra y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, estuvo unos minutos mirando la mesa con el seño fruncido y finalmente levantó sus ojos al menor, que en ese momento estaba revisando que cosas tenía el celular.

- Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que sucedió entre Blaine y tú. - Kurt abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró totalmente desorientado. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir. – Me dijiste que Sebastian mentía, te creo. – Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo. – Pero eso no cambia que seas menor de edad, y él tenga siete años más que tú. – El menor apartó la vista apretando la mandíbula con enojo. – Aún así quiero saber que sucedió. Todo.

Kurt se tomó su tiempo para calmarse, y apartar esas estúpidas lágrimas de sus ojos. Volvió la vista a su padre y tomó un gran trago de aire.

- El día en que Sue me echó de las animadoras, tú me castigaste por ese dos en matemática. – bajó la mirada. – Me escapé, estaba enojado con todos y solo quería estar a solas. Llegué hasta un bar, y cuando me estaba a punto de ir, creí ver a Santana así que entré para buscarla, pero no pude encontrarla por ningún lado. Me senté en un lado alejado de la barra, y alguien me saludó. Me di vuelta para decirle que se fuera a molestar a otro, pero me callé al verlo. – se sonrojó ligeramente. Sonrió, mientras recordaba esa noche. – Lo reconocí por Dalton. Nos pusimos a hablar, mientras tomábamos, y al final de la noche estábamos los dos besándonos en una esquina del bar. – Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza al estar contándole eso a su padre. – Él se tenía que ir, así que nos separamos. Realmente no pensaba volverlo a ver en mi vida, por lo menos no fuera de la televisión, pero al otro día a la mañana Santana me llamó para que la pasara a buscar, y cuando llegué a su casa, Blaine estaba ahí…

Burt lo miró atentamente sin detener su explicación en ningún momento. Kurt sabía que iba a tener solo una oportunidad de contarle lo que había pasado, así que no omitió ningún detalle. Le contó cada una de sus peleas, lo de Karofky, la forma que lo había protegido, el motivo por el cual Blaine se había acostado con Sebastian, su primera vez…. Todo, hasta llegar al por qué Blaine le había comprado un celular.

- …Dijo que extrañaba hablar conmigo. – se quedó callado, con la boca completamente sea por hablar durante dos horas seguidas. – Sé que lo que hice no está bien, sé que debería haberte dicho todo en el momento en que las cosas con Blaine se pusieron más serias. Pero tenía miedo de que reaccionaras de la exacta forma en qué lo hiciste. Blaine se acostó con Sebastian porque no quería que nosotros dos perdiéramos la relación tan estrecha que teníamos, y lo que hizo no valió de nada porque le creíste a Fabrey y no a mí. – su voz se quebró y tuvo que esperar unos minutos para poder hablar. – Entiendo que desconfíes de las intenciones de Blaine, porque no lo conoces. Pero yo soy tu hijo. Sabes perfectamente que nunca sería capaz de venderme. Blaine realmente me ama, me lo dejó más que claro con lo que pasó con Karofsky y la forma en que casi no vivía después. Yo lo amo, y no es un enamoramiento o una calentura, en verdad lo amo…

Burt se quedó en silencio, y Kurt no lo rompió. Bajó su vista a la mesa.

- Kurt, quiero que entiendas algo... – el hombre habló con tono serio, y el menor cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. – Por más que tus sentimientos, e incluso los de Blaine, sean verdaderos, el hecho de que eres menor de edad es importante. No solo porque así lo dicta la ley, por decirlo de una manera, sino también por el hecho de que Blaine es un hombre que va a querer construir su vida, tener una familia con la persona que ama, dentro de un par de años, y si ese eres tú te vas a privar de millones de cosas que él ya vivió. Kurt tienes solo diecisiete años, dentro de pocos meses vas a cumplir dieciocho, dentro de un año te graduarás y ambos sabemos que irás a Nueva York, directo a una facultad de moda o teatro o lo que sea. ¿Realmente quieres perderte la experiencia de salir con tus amigos? ¿No tener a quien darle ninguna explicación de donde estas? ¿No quieres probar que se siente estar con otros hombres? Poder…

- No. – Kurt abrió los ojos. Tenía una firme determinación en ambos orbes. - ¿Por qué querría estar con otros hombres si solo amo a uno? Blaine es mi novio, y es celoso, malditamente celoso, pero confía en mí como nadie, él no tiene ningún problema en que salga. Él es el que insiste en que salga a divertirme con mis amigos, y yo soy el que decide quedarse con él. Blaine no me limita nada. Seré joven, pero que ame a Blaine y que piense formar, en algún momento, mi familia junto a él, no significa que nos vayamos a casar mañana. Blaine lo menos que hace es apurarme, todo es al ritmo que yo quiera. Blaine jamás sobrepasó los límites que yo puse con respecto a nosotros. – hizo una pausa, tragando el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. – Ambos iremos a Nueva York juntos. Él estudiará en Julliard, donde siempre quiso estar, y yo entraré a NYADA. Viviremos en un apartamento, no importa si es una pequeña caja de zapatos, pero estaremos juntos. Nada, absolutamente nada, de lo que digan me va a ser cambiar de opinión. Mi vida está junto a Blaine, él es mi familia ahora. Él me ama, y no necesito nada más que eso para depositar todo mi futuro junto al suyo.

Kurt se puso en pie y abrió la heladera para sacer una botella de gaseosa, y tomar un largo trago. Volvió a darle la cara a su padre, quién lo miraba con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- Eres muy parecido a Elizabeth. – murmuró. El menor bajó la mirada, no dispuesto a ceder en su decisión. – Hagamos un acuerdo: Blaine puede venir aquí, pero no podrán estar a solas, y tampoco verse fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

La cara de Kurt se puso roja de ira, y lo miró casi con odio.

- ¿Por qué no podemos tener un poco de intimidad? – Exclamó, apretando las mandíbulas con fuerza.

- Tengo mis razones, Kurt. – respondió seriamente su padre.

- ¿Después de todo lo que te dije sigues pensando que nosotros solo follamos? Es claro que el hecho de no dejarnos a solas por unos míseros cinco minutos es por eso.

- Kurt…

- No ¿Sabes qué? Gracias, acepto el estúpido acuerdo. Pero lo único que haces al no dejarme estar tranquilo con él es que mis ganas de que él me folle sean más grandes.

Agarró su celular y se fue de la cocina, cerrando la puerta con toda la fuerza que poseía. Bajó las escaleritas, hasta estar de vuelta tirado sobre la cama de su habitación, con la respiración agitada y los ojos llorosos. Se mordió el labio, y soltó un suspiro entrecortado antes de ponerse en pie y cerrar la puerta con llave. Se dirigió al reproductor de música y colocó el CD con su canción. Se desvistió completamente y se adentró en el baño. La ducha caliente le relajó los músculos. Una vez fuera del agua, hizo su ritual de cremas, tardando más de lo necesario. Luego se dirigió otra vez fuera, y puso el reproductor para que la canción se repitiera cuando terminara, y se acostó en su cama sin ganas ni siquiera de buscar un par de bóxers. Agarró su celular nuevo y le mandó un extenso mensaje a Blaine contándole la conversación con su padre y el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Blaine le contestó unos minutos después, y entre ambos acordaron esperar un largo tiempo para que las secuelas de su conversación se calmaran, antes de que Blaine se arriesgara a pasar por su casa.

"_¿Realmente hacía falta gritarle eso último? B"_

Kurt sonrió con sueño.

"_No puedo controlar mi lengua cuando estoy enojado. K"_

"_Entonces debería empezar a enojarte más seguido…. Me encantaría probar que hace tu lengua cuando esta descontrolada. B"_

El castaño rió, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

"_Te sorprenderías de mi talento. K" _

El castaño cerró los ojos con cansancio, y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando le llegó otro mensaje.

"_No lo voy a olvidar. Lo siento Kurt, pero mañana tengo grabación y debo levantarme temprano. Hablamos después amor. Buenas noches, besos. B"_

Kurt soltó un bostezó y le mandó la respuesta.

"_Que duermas bien, dulzura. Muchos besos. K"_

Permitió que sus parpados pesados cayeran y soltó un gemidito de cansancio. En esos momentos, cuando se estaba a punto de dormir, era cuando más extrañaba a su novio. Simplemente quería sentir las manos de Blaine sobre su muslo, mientras su cabeza descansaba en su torso desnudo, y él abrazaba ese dorado cuerpo, apretando más su pecho contra su piel.

* * *

16:00 A.M. Martes.

Blaine salió del despacho del Doctor Robins con una sonrisa en la cara. Fue directo a la habitación de Leif, pero en vez de entrar se detuvo delante de la puerta blanca. Todo deprendía de lo que el rubio dijera. Si el niño se negaba todo iba a seguir tal como hasta ahora, pero si decía que sí….

El morocho tomó una bocanada de aire, y casi temblando abrió la puerta. Leif estaba sentado sobre su cama, escribiendo en ese cuaderno que no quería mostrarle a nadie, pero levantó la cabeza en cuando percibió que la puerta se abría. Su sonrisa, fue rápidamente correspondida por el morocho, quien se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Leif guardó el cuaderno debajo de su almohada.

- ¿Algún día piensas decirme que es lo que tanto escribes allí? – le preguntó el morocho con un puchero. – Supongo que cuando seas escritor me vas a dedicar el primer libro ¿Verdad?

El rubio sonrió aún más.

- Sí, a ti y a Kurt. – pasó su mirada celeste por la puerta entreabierta. - ¿No va a venir?

Blaine negó con la cabeza, torciendo los labios en un gesto de molestia.

- No puede. – El rubio soltó un suspiro derrotado. Blaine lo observó por varios segundos, hasta tomar el suficiente coraje como para hablar. – Quiero preguntarte algo muy importante…. –comenzó.

- ¿Es acerca de lo que tiene Kurt?

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron más de lo normal, y ese nudo, que se había instalado en su estómago cuando supo las posibilidades de que Kurt tuviera alguna enfermedad, apretó sus pulmones, dejándolo completamente sin aire. Los ojos del rubio lo estudiaron con curiosidad. Blaine tuvo que tragar el repentino miedo que tenía en la garganta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto con la voz extrañamente aguda.

Leif levantó las cejas, y permaneció en silencio. Desvió la mirada a su regazo.

- Nada.

El morocho sentía que había empezado a temblar, y su respiración era entrecortada. Se estaba preocupando por algo que tal vez no pasara ¿Cómo iba a saber Leif si Kurt tuviera algo amenazando su vida? Miró intensamente esos ojos color hielo, pero vio que no iba a poder sonsacarle nada más.

Respiró, y trató de calmarse, y empujar al fondo de su mente esa inocente pregunta que lo había atormentado.

- Quiero… quiero preguntarte algo. Estuve hablando con el doctor Robins, y me dijo que no había ningún problema, pero yo quiero saber cuál es tu decisión.

El rubio asintió con ojos curiosos.

- Dime…

Blaine se mordió el labio, y le desordenó el pelo con una caricia.

- ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?


	26. Chapter 26

**Les prometí que iba a subir el capitulo el lunes, y es viernes, soy la peor. Espero que me perdonen :D Antes que nada les quiero avisar que, no es por mala, pero este es el último capitulo del año. Necesito unas pequeñas vacaciones, pero no se preocupen, el 7 vuelvo con todas las energías con el capitulo 27. **

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios, realmente me pone muy contenta que les guste la historia, y también a todos los que la marcaron como favoritos :') Este capitulo me costó mucho, tanto sentimental como imaginativamente (sobre todo sentimental) ¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 26: ¿Por qué él?**

- ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?

Los ojos de Leif se abrieron como platos. Blaine sentía como su corazón martilleaba contra su pecho del puro nerviosismo. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio estudiándolo con sus enormes ojos color hielo.

- ¿Tu hijo? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Sí. Ya hablé con el centro de adopción y me dieron el _okey_, también el Doctor Robins. Solo falta que tú lo decidas.

- ¿En verdad quieres que sea tu hijo?

- Claro que sí. Imagínate, podríamos dormirnos todas las noches leyendo Harry Potter, salir a pasear a Westerville, visitar a mi madre, a Jeff… - Blaine se dio cuenta de que estaba balbuceando así que se cayó. El silencio de Leif lo estaba matando. – Si no quieres está bien, yo… yo solo…

- ¿Te puedo decir papá o tengo que seguir diciéndote Blaine?

El morocho boqueó varias veces, sentía unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar y no sabía muy bien el motivo.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – la voz le temblaba, y le costó mucho no saltarle encima al rubio cuando este asintió tímidamente. Blaine sonrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello y lo abrazó con todo el amor del mundo. Leif le correspondió el abrazo con una gran sonrisa. – Claro que puedes llamarme papá, eres mi hijo ahora.

Los brazos de Leif se apretaron más contra su cuello, como si no quisiera que Blaine lo soltara. El morocho se dio cuenda de que estaba llorando, y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Y Kurt? ¿También es mi papá? – la mirada esperanzada del chico le dolió.

- No, lo siento, Kurt aún es menor de edad y no puede… - Leif bajó la mirada un poquito triste. – Pero él quiere serlo. – se apresuró a explicar.

Leif volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Cuándo me puedo ir contigo?

- Dentro de unos días. Tengo que terminar de preparar tu habitación, y luego te podrás mudar conmigo.

El rubio lo volvió a abrazar, y Blaine suspiró al sentir el pequeño cuerpo caliente contra él.

- Gracias, Blaine.

* * *

16: 30 P.M Miércoles. 

Kurt estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala leyendo, mientras su padre estaba viendo un partido de Football en la tele. El menor se sorprendía con la facilidad que podía ignorar el estruendo del partido si tenía un libro en las manos. Estaba tan compenetrado en la historia que dio un brinco al escuchar el tono de llamada de Blaine. Sonrió para sí, y dejó el libro a un lado, llevándose el auricular al oído.

- Hola, dulzura.

- Hola, amor ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Bastante aburrido, la verdad.

- Que bueno que tengo algo que te va a animar.

- Nada de regalos, Anderson. – Blaine soltó una risita, y Kurt podría haber jurado que había rodado los ojos.

- No es ningún regalo, quería preguntarte qué color piensas que quedaría mejor para la habitación de Leif.

Kurt sonrió con ganas al escucharlo. El día anterior Blaine lo había llamado prácticamente llorando, diciéndole que Leif había dicho que sí. Kurt, aunque no se esperaba otra respuesta, no pudo parar de dar saltitos por toda la casa.

- Podrías pintarle algo especial. El escudo de Hogwart en una de las paredes y las otras las podrías dejar lisas.

- Es una grandiosa idea, excepto porque soy tan bueno dibujando como una piedra ¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que vengas?

- No creo. – le echó una mirada a su padre, que seguía concentrado en el juego.

- ¿Y si vas a lo de Chandler y yo te paso a buscar? Todavía tenemos que festejar que todo haya salido bien. – el tono insinuante del mayor lo hizo sonrojarse. - ¿No te puedes escapar un rato?

- Me encantaría… pero tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana.

Escuchó como Blaine soltaba un suspiro resignado.

- Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar a estudiar. – pidió en tono suplicante.

- Lo sé, hermoso. Pero tú tienes que terminar la habitación de Leif y no quiero sacarte tiempo.- Blaine gruñó por lo bajo, y Kurt sonrió tristemente mientras jugueteaba con el dorso de su remera. – Verde.

- ¿Mm?

- Las paredes, píntalas de verde. Es el color favorito de Leif, y le encanta Slytherin. Estoy seguro de que le va a gustar.

- Gracias, amor.

- De nada.

- ¿Kurt? – preguntó Blaine con tono cansado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Me prometes que cuando cumplas dieciocho te quedaras en casa por dos semanas?

Kurt sonrió al escuchar como Blaine decía _en casa_, considerando el departamento de ambos.

- Te prometo que no podrás sacarme de allí.

- Hablamos luego, ángel. – El castaño pudo detectar una sonrisa en la voz de su novio.

- Hablamos luego, dulzura.- La llamada se cortó, y Kurt bajó el celular soltando un suspiro de frustración.

- ¿Quién es Leif? – tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta en que era su padre quien le hablaba.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Quién es Leif? – volvió a preguntar Burt, clavando sus ojos en los de su hijo. – Hace varios días que no paran de hablar de él.

- Es el hijo de Blaine. – contestó algo cortante. Vio como los ojos de Burt se abrían de par en par, y boqueaba algo, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca.

- ¿Hijo?

- Sí. Ayer firmó los papeles de adopción, ya es legalmente su padre. - La cara de Burt pasó por todos los colores posibles, aún sin musitar palabra. No le dio tiempo para hacer ningún comentario. Se puso en pie, y se dirigió a su habitación. – Voy a estudiar.

Sabía que la decisión de Blaine había sido bastante precipitada, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo. El doctor Robins les había explicado que Leif llevaba varias semanas teniendo esos ataques, pero que el chico no había querido que ellos supieran. También había estado bastante deprimido, apagado y solo se alegraba con las visitas de Blaine.

Kurt había llorado mientras el doctor hablaba. En el momento en que Blaine levantó la vista, y sus ojos de encontraron, supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. No sabían cuanto tiempo iban a estar junto a Leif. Desde un primer momento el peso de la enfermedad del rubio había estado balanceándose sobre su cabeza, pero habían tratado de ignorarlo. Habían tratado de ignorar las veces en que el rubio se quejaba del dolor, habían tratado de hacer a un lado esas veces que habían visto como Leif se tragaba sus medicamentos sin decir ni una palabra. Pero ya era demasiado. Los dos sabían que de un momento a otro llegaría el momento en que Leif los dejara, el médico les había dicho que era probable que dentro de pocos años el cuerpo del joven no pudiera aguantar más el dolor.

El menor no podía soportar la idea de que eso sucediera. El rubio solo tenía once años, le quedaba todo un mundo por explorar y conocer, ambos querían estar ahí para cuando el rubio tuviera pareja, lo querían ver crecer, conocer a sus amigos, ver cómo se superaba a sí mismo todos los días. Fue ahí cuando Blaine tomó la decisión de adoptarlo.

El castaño se tiró cuan largo era en la cama y cerró los ojos. Solo deseaba pasar el resto de su vida con las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo: Blaine y Leif.

* * *

10:00 A.M Jueves. 

El morocho abrió la puerta e hizo pasar al chico, que parecía a punto de ponerse a saltar. Ambos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en el rostro, tan grande que Blaine estaba seguro les iba a doler las mejillas luego.

- Bienvenido a casa. – dijo Blaine, alzando al niño y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo llevó hasta el desayunador y lo sentó sobre este. - ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? – El rubio lo miró con una ceja alzada, gesto que había copiado de Kurt, y Blaine se cruzó de brazos haciéndose el enojado. – No soy tan inútil, sobreviví veintitrés años sin la comida de Kurt. – replicó con un fingido puchero.

Leif rió y rodó los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza. Blaine se dirigió a la heladera y sacó una botella de jugo natural de manzana y lo sirvió en dos vasos alcanzándole uno a su… hijo. Se congeló de repente y miró fijamente al rubio, quien estaba jugueteando con su ropa. Leif era su hijo. Su vida había dado un cambió completamente drástico desde el momento en que aceptó ir a ese bar con Thad. Si le hubiesen dicho a principios del año pasado que para esa fecha iba a estar enamorado de un ángel, que le correspondía, viviendo en un departamento, con su hijo, se hubiese reído de lo lindo. Pero ahora, cuando recordaba todo lo anterior a Kurt, no se arrepentía de nada. Su vida había pasado de ser casi una rutina, hasta convertirse en lo que era ahora. Y era hermosa.

Salió del transe al sentir las manos de Leif arrebatándole el vaso con jugo. El morocho le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? Podemos quedarnos en casa y mirar películas, o leer, o podemos ir a visitar a Jeef. A Westerville no podemos ir porque creo que Kurt es capa de traernos de los pelos si vamos sin él.

Pasaron la tarde entre palomitas de maíz, y películas, sentados en el sillón, riendo como nunca, hasta que Jeff y Nick se les unieron a eso de las siete de la noche. Jeff se encargó de entretener al rubio, mientras Nick cocinaba y Blaine hablaba por teléfono con Sally. En cuanto colgó se acercó a la cocina y sacó una cerveza de la heladera.

- ¿Cuándo le vas a proponer matrimonio a Jeff? – preguntó, haciendo que su amigo se atragantara con el alcohol.

-¿De qué hablas? – Nick miró a su novio, que estaba en ese momento jugando con Leif, ambos riéndose.

- De que hace tres horas que los estas mirando, y puedo ver desde la otra punta de la casa el brillo en tus ojos. – dijo Blaine, riendo al ver a su amigo ruborizado. – Ya sé lo que piensas, que Leif podría ser el hijo de Jeff por el parecido con el pelo. ¿Verdad?

Nick se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y siguió cortando los vegetales. Blaine rodó los ojos y se sentó sobre el desayunador.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Nick. Blaine frunció el seño, sin entender. - ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio a Kurt?- Blaine se mordió el labio, y bajó la mirada al suelo.

- Kurt solo tiene diecisiete y, aunque no lo admita ni bajo tortura frente a él, estoy de acuerdo con su padre en cierto modo. – soltó un suspiro. – No quiero atarlo a nada en tan temprana edad. Sé que Kurt es muy maduro para solo tener diecisiete, pero eso no significa que no llegue un momento en que él se canse de mí y… - se cayó al ver la expresión de diversión en el rostro de Nick. - ¿Qué?

- Blaine, en verdad no piensas eso ¿no? Kurt es capaz de arrastrarte al altar él mismo. Tú mismo nos contaste cuál fue la respuesta de Kurt a su padre, y creo que no hay nadie en el mundo que ame a otra persona más que él a ti. ¿Y desde cuando tienes esos miedos estúpidos?

- No son miedos… es solo…

- ¿Dudas?

- No, no sé porque lo dije. Confió en el amor que siente por mí…

- Pero tienes miedo de que llegue un momento en que Kurt se arrepienta de haber adoptado a Leif o haberse casado contigo cuando era tan joven. –concluyó Nick. Blaine sonrió y levantó la mirada.

- Pensé que el psicólogo era Jeff.

- Paso demasiado tiempo con él, creo que se me está pegando. - Ambos rieron con ganas. – Blaine realmente no creo que llegue ese día. – dijo Nick después de un rato. – Míranos a Jeff y a mí. Él tenía catorce años cuando nos conocimos, y yo diecisiete. Dos años después nos pusimos de novios, y ya pasaron siete años desde que estamos juntos, casi ocho. Y Jeff siempre me repite que yo le guste desde los catorce. Kurt está a punto de convertirse en adulto, y todavía es más maduro que nosotros, el está perfectamente seguro de sus sentimientos, no deberías tener esa duda.

Blaine le sonrió a su amigo, y le palmeó la espalda.

- Gracias.

Una hora después ya habían comido, y Jeff y Nick se habían marchado. Blaine tenía al rubio aúpa suyo, con la cabeza de este recargada sobre su hombro. Se levantó del sillón, lo más suavemente posible, y lo llevó a la pequeña habitación que antes había servido como lugar de almacenaje de lo que se había llevado de su antigua casa. La puerta estaba justo al lado del baño, lo que lo hacía más cómodo para el chico si se levantaba a la noche. Había tenido que comprar una cama nueva de una sola plaza, y una mesita de luz. Con el tiempo la iría personalizando más, pero por ahora era suficiente. Había pintado las paredes de verde, siguiendo el concejo de Kurt, y le había puesto una antigua cómoda suya, para guardar su ropa.

Acostó al niño en la cama, quien se retorció un poco entre sueños. Blaine le sacó el jean, y le puso su piyama con toda la suavidad posible. Lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de darse media vuelta y encaminarse a la puerta.

- ¿Papá? – la palabra lo estremeció y se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio, que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y lo miraba con cara de sueño. - ¿Puedes quedarte hoy conmigo?

Blaine no se lo pensó dos veces. Le sonrió y se sacó la remera y las zapatillas, quedándose solo con el jogging, y se hizo un lugar al lado del rubio en la estrecha cama. Abrazó al joven por la cintura y lo acercó a él. Leif se acurrucó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. Blaine se quedó acariciándole el pelo, y tarareando canciones que recordaba que su madre le cantaba mientras él dormía, hasta que sus párpados no pudieron aguantar el peso, y cayó dormido.

* * *

12:00 A.M Domingo.

Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala buscando alguna escuela en la que anotar a Leif, mientras el rubio escribía en su cuaderno a su lado. Los últimos cuatro días habían sido perfectos. Los dos se habían amoldado al nuevo ritmo de vida de manera completamente fácil. Lo único que faltaba para que todo fuera perfecto era Kurt. Pero cada vez faltaba menos. Blaine apenas podía contenerse para no saltar de alegría al pensar que dentro de dos meses Kurt sería mayor de edad, y por ende todo suyo.

El morocho miró al rubio de reojo, antes de seguir con su búsqueda. Estaba buscando alguna escuela que supiera aprovechar las habilidades de artísticas de Leif, y en la cual este se sintiera cómodo. El rubio había sido educado en el hospital, y tenía la edad justa para comenzar sus estudios primarios, así que sabía que no iba a haber ningún problema en que entrara. Solo hacía falta encontrar la escuela adecuada.

* * *

17:00 P.M Martes.

Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, leyendo, cuando el celular sonó sobresaltándolo. Era el tono de mensaje de Blaine.

"_Hola amor, perdón si te molesto, pero ¿Podrías cuidar a Leif por unas horas? Hubo una emergencia en el set y me necesitan. B"_

Kurt sonrió, y prácticamente saltó de la cama.

"_Los estoy esperando. K"_

Mandó el mensaje, y corrió escaleras arriba. Se paralizó un segundo antes de entrar a la cocina al recordar que su padre estaba en la casa. Aunque estaba seguro de que Blaine no entraría, su padre sabía que Leif era su hijo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó el timbre de la casa. No pudo evitar sonreír aún más, y apresurarse a alcanzar la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, Leif se abalanzó contra él y Kurt le abrió los brazos automáticamente, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Blaine sonrió al verlos.

- Siento si interrumpí algo…

- No seas tonto, no estaba haciendo nada, y ya los extrañaba a los dos. – Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, sosteniendo a Leif sentado sobre una de sus caderas. El rubio rodó los ojos al verlos, haciendo que los otros dos se rieran. – Ya te va a tocar a vos darle un beso a alguien, y vamos a ser nosotros los que te carguen. – lo molestó Kurt. Blaine se inclinó y le dio un beso a Kurt, y después un beso en la frente a Leif.

- Me tengo que ir, por la voz de Ema parecía urgente. - Kurt asintió con los labios fruncidos. – En un rato vuelvo.

- ¡Chau, papi! – le gritó el rubio cuando Blaine se estaba por subir al auto.

El morocho intercambió una mirada brillante con Kurt, que tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. Blaine los saludó con la mano, y al cabo de unos minutos se marchó. Kurt soltó un suspiro, y volvió al interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – le preguntó, mientras lo dejaba en el suelo. - ¿Tienes hambre?- El rubio asintió, mientras agarraba el cuaderno de dibujo rojo que estaba sobre la mesa ratona, y lo abría.

- Papá tiene dibujos tuyos colgados en casa. – dijo el menor mientras ojeaba distraídamente sus dibujos. Kurt sonrió al escucharlo, y le acercó una caja de lápices.

- Si quieres puedes agarrar una hoja. Yo voy a buscar algo para comer.

Se dirigió a la cocina, y agarró una bandeja poniendo un paquete de galletitas, y dos vasos que rellenó con jugo de manzana. Burt levantó la mirada de su periódico y alzó las cejas al ver los dos vasos.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntó distraídamente.

- Blaine. – el silencio cortante que le siguió a esa palabra lo hizo rodar los ojos. – Vino a dejarme a Leif, hubo una emergencia en el set. – le explicó, aún dándole la espalda.

En cuanto tuvo todo, agarró la bandeja y la llevó a la sala, donde el rubio ya estaba dibujando. Kurt se sentó a su lado y se unió a su dibujo, mientras Leif le contaba lo que hizo esos días con Blaine. Se la pasaron dibujando, mientras escuchaban música, y Leif hablaba de la escuela que el mayor decía que estaba cerca de Westerville y que se especializaba en arte. Kurt sonrió mientras lo escuchaba contar con todo detalle sus juegos con Jeff.

- ¿Cuándo va a venir papá? – preguntó el rubio. Kurt se cruzó de brazos, e hizo un puchero fingido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? – le preguntó. Leif rió y rodó los ojos, mientras se ponía en pie y lo abrazaba.

- Sí que me gusta estar contigo, te extrañé mucho. – Kurt sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. Escuchó como la puerta de la cocina se abría detrás de él. - ¿Te puedo decir papá a ti también? – preguntó el menor con sus increíbles ojos celestes brillando.

El corazón del castaño se disparó a cien por hora. Sentía la mirada de su padre clavada en su espalda, como dos dagas de acero. Miró a Leif fijamente. Tenía una leve sonrisa esperanzadora, y los ojos le brillaban esperando la respuesta. El castaño le sonrió, sin poder contenerse en abrazarlo más fuerte.

- Claro que puedes. – le respondió. Leif dio un gritito de felicidad y escondió su cara en el cuello de Kurt, mientas lo abrazaba. Kurt tragó y trató de ignorar la mirada que sabía seguía fija en él.

- Kurt ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? - Leif miró a su padre, y se separó de Kurt, con gesto tímido. El castaño se puso en pie y le revolvió el pelo.

- Quédate aquí, ahora vengo. – le dijo y siguió a su padre de vuelta a la cocina.

- Kurt… - comenzó su padre con cara de enojo, pero el menor levantó una mano para detenerlo.

- Antes de que empieces con todas esas estupideces de que me estoy atando demasiado rápido, te lo voy a dejar bien claro. – lo cortó de manera amenazante. – No sé cuánto tiempo pueda estar con él. Tiene cáncer, se lo descubrieron hace dos años, y puede que solo tengamos unos años más juntos. Blaine lo adoptó por esa misma razón. Quería que él tenga todo lo que no tuvo cuando sus padres lo abandonaron al nacer. No le pienso negar nada que lo haga feliz, y si llamarme papá lo hace yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo haga, más si eso me hace feliz a mí también. Te puedes empezar a hacer a la idea de que dentro de poco Leif sea legalmente mi hijo también. Podrás decir que no estás de acuerdo pero no me podría importar menos. Si crees que me estoy atando a Blaine y Leif demasiado rápido es mi problema, no el tuyo. Es mi vida, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con ella, así que te pido por favor que no te entrometas.

El menor vio con satisfacción como su padre se quedaba callado, solo mirándolo. Le dirigió una última mirada, y se fue de vuelta a la sala junto con el rubio.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

Leif y Kurt estaban los dos acurrucados en el sillón, viendo una película de Disney. Leif tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Kurt, mientras el otro le acariciaba el pelo. El timbre de la casa sonó, Kurt se puso en pie y fue a atender. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Ven, pasa. Leif está en la sala viendo una película. – El mayor lo miró algo preocupado, y echó una mirada por encima del hombro del menor.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea que pase?

- Sí, no te preocupes. Esta ocupado con el papeleo del taller.

Blaine pasó a la casa con paso inseguro, mirando para todos lados como si alguien le fuera a saltar al cuello en cualquier momento. Apenas puso un pie en la sala, el rubio se le tiró a los brazos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Blaine lo alzó con el mismo entusiasmo, mientras depositaba un beso sobre su frente.

- Siento haber tardado tanto. – se disculpó. Kurt se acercó a ellos, y Blaine le rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

- No te preocupes, no divertimos mucho. Tú te ves cansado. – Blaine asintió con una media sonrisa.

- Se cayeron varias estructuras en el set, y estuvimos tratando de levantarlas. Ema y los demás siguen allí, pero yo les dije que me tenía que ir por Leif.

Kurt sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más bajo, soltando un suspiro.

- ¿Cuándo va a poder venir papá con nosotros? –preguntó el rubio, mirando a Blaine, quién frunció el seño.

- ¿Pa…? – miró a Kurt y este se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Blaine sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Aún faltan varias semanas. Pero te prometo que pronto voy a estar con ustedes, y además Blaine tiene que llevarnos a pasear.- El rubio asintió, no muy convencido con la noticia. Blaine le lanzó una mirada preocupada a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Te dijo algo?

- No lo dejé. – Blaine arqueó las cejas. – No, no le grite, pero es que ya me tiene harto con sus discursos de que me estoy tomando todo muy rápido. - Blaine se mordió el labio pero no dijo nada, y se limitó a contemplar por unos segundos a su novio.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya. – Kurt soltó un suspiro y se separó de él. Acompañó a Blaine hasta la puerta, donde lo abrazó y le dio un beso cargado de añoranza. Luego saludo a Leif, que se estaba quedando dormido sobre el hombro del mayor.

Los saludó desde la puerta con una sonrisa triste, mientras veía como Blaine subía al chico en el asiento de atrás y él se subía en el asiento de delante. Se quedó parado en el umbral hasta que vio cómo el auto desaparecía por una esquina. Cerró la puerta sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. Contempló su casa con los ojos apagados, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

Ya lo había decidido. En el momento en que cumpliera la mayoría de edad se mudaría con Blaine y Leif al Pent-house, le gustara o no a su padre.

* * *

9:00 A.M Jueves.

El castaño entró en la escuela, pero se quedó mirando a través del vidrio. En cuanto vio que el auto de su padre desaparecía, sonrió y salió al exterior nuevamente. Ese día tenía puesto su sobretodo negro encima de una camisa roja, sus pantalones negros y bien ajustados y sus infaltables botas negras, que le llegaban a la rodilla. El tiempo estaba mejorando, aunque todavía había algunas briznas de aire frío revoloteando. Caminó hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, y esperó apoyado contra una de las paredes. Sonrió cuando el Impala apareció. El día anterior le había mandado un mensaje a Blaine pidiendo que lo fuera a buscar con Leif al colegio, así podían celebrar la primera semana que el rubio pasaba con el mayor, saliendo a pasear a Westerville.

Se acercó al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Blaine le sonrió, y se llevó un dedo a los labios, para advertirle que no haga ruido. Kurt frunció el seño y dirigió su mirada a la parte trasera, donde estaba el rubio durmiendo, acostado sobre todo el asiento.

- No lo sabe. Le quería dar la sorpresa en cuanto llegáramos. – le murmuró el morocho.

Kurt tomó asiento, y cerró la puerta con la mayor delicadeza posible. Se estiró para depositar un largo beso en los labios de su novio, antes de enderezarse y sacarse el sobretodo.

- Eres muy dulce, pero eso ya lo sabes. – le sonrió, y Blaine le devolvió el gesto con un ligero sonrojo. El morocho se mordió el labio, y negó con la cabeza, como si intentase sacarse algo de la mente. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, es solo que el rojo hace brillar tus ojos, y te resalta mucho la piel del cuello. –Kurt vio con gran satisfacción como Blaine se pasaba la lengua por los labios de forma inconsciente.

- Si quieres me puedo sacar la camisa, digo… si te distrae tanto… - El menor rió, cuando el otro lo fulminó con la mirada.

- No, gracias. Quiero llegar vivo a los veinticinco, y no creo que tenerte sin camisa mientras manejo sea buena idea.

El castaño soltó una carcajada, y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios. Blaine sonrió y puso el auto en movimiento. El castaño apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento y se concentró en admirar las calles.

- El jueves que viene es nuestro aniversario. – dijo el morocho, sacándolos del silencio. – Le pedí a Jeff si Leif se podía quedar con él, para nosotros poder salir ¿Qué te parece?

El menor le sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo. El morocho volvió su mirada al frente con una leve sonrisa en los labios. El menor apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, y soltó un suspiro.

- Te extraño. Extraño dormir contigo, nuestros desayunos en la cama, nuestras sesiones de besos en el sillón, los baños… Todo.

- Son solo dos meses más. Dos meses y ya podremos tener todo eso, y más. - El castaño frunció el seño, y miró a su novio esperando que le explicara el significado de ese "_y más", _pero Blaine no apartó su mirada de la carretera. El menor le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a apoyarse contra su asiento. – Duerme un rato, te ves cansado. Te despierto en cuanto lleguemos.

Kurt asintió y cerró los ojos. La noche anterior le había estado dando vueltas a su decisión de marcharse de la casa en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Sabía que eso sería un golpe fuerte para su padre, y un gran paso en su relación con Blaine, pero ya estaba completamente cansado de estar lejos del morocho. Estaba cansado de los discursos de su padre, de no poder abrazar a Blaine antes de dormir, solo quería poder compartir su vida con la persona que amaba. Y pensaba que si pasaba un tiempo alejado de su casa, y fuera a visitar a su familia y vieran lo contento que estaba viviendo con Blaine, su padre al fin entendiera y aceptara su relación.

* * *

12:30 A.M.

El castaño abrió los ojos al percibir que el auto había dejado de moverse. Un rayo de luz le pegó directo en los ojos, haciéndolo parpadear y volver a cerrarlos. Se hizo visera con una mano, y se dio cuenta de que estaban en medio de un pequeño bosquecillo. Se sorprendió al ver que Blaine no estaba en el asiento del conductor. Miró hacia atrás, pero tampoco estaba Leif. Frunciendo el seño, abrió la puerta, y enseguida la risa del rubio retumbó contra sus oídos. El aire cálido, y el dulce aroma a pino, naturaleza y tierra lo inundó con una sensación de paz que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía. Bajó del auto, y siguió el sonido de las risas de ambos, hasta llegar a una parte en que la hierba dejaba camino a un cristalino lago de un color azul intenso, pequeño, y tan poco profundo que el agua apenas le pasaba el pecho al rubio. Sonrió, y se restregó los ojos para disipar el resto del sueño.

Blaine estaba parado en medio del lago, con el agua llegándole por sobre la cintura. Cristalinas gotas caían desde su pelo a su pecho, resbalando por toda la piel bronceada hasta volver nuevamente al agua. Kurt suspiró y se quedó mirando ese adonis que tenía por novio, recorriéndole los músculos flexionados de su espalda y los hermosos bíceps marcados. Leif estaba enfrente de Blaine con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, su pelo rubio oscurecido por el agua, y la piel pálida reflejando el fuerte sol del medio día.

Sus ojos se toparon con una maya negra, cerca de la orilla. Se acercó y supuso que Blaine la había dejado allí para él. Se cambió detrás de un árbol, dejando su ropa junto con la del morocho y el pequeño, y se internó en el agua, que para su sorpresa, estaba lo suficientemente cálida como para resultar agradable. Blaine y Leif habían empezado a tirarse agua el uno al otro, por lo que ninguno de los dos notó que el castaño se había despertado. El menor sonrió con maldad, se sumergió en el agua, y nadó el corto tramó que los separaba de ellos. Ambos gritaron cuando sintieron como algo los agarraba del pie, y Kurt salió del agua riéndose a mandíbula batiente. Leif se unió a sus risas, y Blaine pasó un brazo debajo de sus rodillas, y otra por la espalda del menor, como si fuera una novia. Kurt abrió los ojos como platos al ver las intensiones de su novio.

- No te atrevas, Anderson. – Blaine le sonrió, y lo tiró hacía arriba. Kurt gritó, y cerró los ojos, cayendo al agua con un chapoteó brusco. Se impulsó hacia la superficie, solo para encontrarse al rubio descostillado de la risa, y a Blaine con cara de satisfacción. El menor entrecerró los ojos y le escupió el agua que mantenía en la boca. – Me las vas a pagar.

- Vos nos asustaste primero. – se defendió Blaine. Leif se rió, y se volvió a sumergir en el agua. Kurt le sacó la lengua, y soltó una risita cuando Blaine la atrapó entre sus dientes. Unió sus labios en un beso profundo, pasando las manos por la espalda de porcelana. - ¿Te gusta el lugar? Creí que era una mejor idea que ir a Westerville. Está un poco más lejos, pero definitivamente vale la pena. No te dije nada, porque los quería sorprender a los dos.

- Es hermoso. – Kurt lo abrazó por el cuello, y apoyó sus frentes juntas. – Leif tiene un gran padre.

- Leif tiene dos grandes padres. – lo corrigió el mayor con una sonrisa. Kurt volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso. - ¿Te dije que estas muy sexy todo mojado? – El menor rió y lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que el otro perdiera el equilibro y cayera al agua.

- Te dije que me las ibas a pagar. – Exclamó, riéndose junto con el rubio. Blaine emergió del agua, y se pasó la mano por el pelo para escurrírselo.

- Ahora van a ver. – Se abalanzó sobre ellos, quienes gritaron y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que el agua se los permitía.

Blaine los persiguió por todo el lago, lanzándolos al aire en cuanto los atrapaba. Terminaron los tres acostados sobre el césped, con las respiraciones agitadas, un hambre demoledor, y una sonrisa imborrable en sus rostros. Blaine corrió de vuelta al auto, mientras Kurt y Leif se quedaban a nadar tranquilamente, y volvió con una manta, y un cesto de mimbre, donde había sándwiches, fruta y jugo de manzana. Extendió la manta al borde del lago, y los llamó a los dos para que se acercaran. Atacaron la comida con entusiasmo, mientras escuchaban el murmullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Me dijiste que me ibas a despertar en cuanto llegáramos.

- Lo sé, pero parecías estar bastante cansado, y pareces un ángel cuando duermes. No te iba a hacer mal dormir un rato más. – Blaine estiró una de las toallas sobre el césped, a la sombra de un árbol, y se acostó sobre ella. Leif hizo lo mismo algo más lejos, y se cubrió la boca para reprimir un bostezo. Blaine se acomodó, y palmeó la parte de la toalla que quedaba libre. Kurt sonrió y se acostó a su lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. – Le mandé un mensaje a tu padre con tú celular, diciéndole que estabas en lo de Chandler, y que te ibas a quedar haciendo un trabajo con él. – Kurt asintió y le sonrió. Blaine comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con la yema de los dedos.

Los ojos de Blaine se fueron cerrando lentamente, mientras su mano continuaba paseando por la piel de porcelana. Kurt también cerró los ojos, dejándose arrastrar por el cansancio físico y el estado de paz que lo rodeaba. Nunca, ni en sus más fervientes sueños, hubiese pensado que en algún momento estaría abrazado al amor de su vida, en medio de un bosquecillo mágico, mientras escuchaba la pausada respiración de su futuro hijo a su espalda.

Sonrió y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

21:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Se bajaron del auto, y Blaine se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano. Kurt alzó una ceja, pero apretó más el agarre. Caminaron por las calles de Westerville, buscando algún restaurante en el cuál cenar, disfrutando de la noche estrellada que había sobre sus cabezas. Blaine se acercó más a él, y le soltó la mano, para poder pasarla por su cintura. Kurt sonrió y lo abrazó por la espalda. El morocho apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y ambos siguieron caminando, disfrutando de la cercanía y el calor que les ofrecía el cuerpo del otro.

Entraron a un restaurant francés, por pedido de Kurt, y se dirigieron a una de las mesas más apartadas del lugar. Kurt se encargó de pedir la comida, y hablar con el camarero, mientras Blaine lo miraba embobado y sorprendido por su increíble manejo del idioma. El camarero se fue, y Kurt le sonrió a su novio.

- Pedí vino para acompañar la comida, los vinos franceses son increíbles. El hermano de mi mamá, vivió varios años en Francia y a final de cada año nos traía vinos de allá. Aún lo sigue haciendo, aunque mi padre no es muy fan del vino, yo tomo una o dos copas a escondidas desde los quince. – se encogió de hombros. – mi mamá me daba para que pruebe unas gotas, era una tradición para ella, yo la seguí. – Blaine sonrió y miró a su novio con dulzura.

- Te amo ¿Lo sabías?

- Yo también te amo.

El camarero les llevó sus órdenes y ambos se deleitaron con el increíble_Pot-au-feu, _que consistía en carne de buey, con verduras y especias. Blaine le contó del entusiasmo de Leif en empezar las clases. El morocho ya había hablado con la directora de la escuela y le había contado su situación y ella le había dicho que no era el primero, y que estarían encantados de integrar a Leif. Kurt lo escuchaba con una sonrisa, aunque algo ido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede, amor? Estas muy distraído. – El castaño levantó la vista del plato, al que había estado mirando fijamente por los últimos cinco minutos, y la clavó en su novio.

- Yo… Falta poco para que cumpla los dieciocho, y sé que mi padre tratará de impedirme verte, o que vaya a dormir a tu departamento, así que… - se mordió el labio, y apartó la mirada. Blaine frunció el seño, y le tomó la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa.

- Ya lo arreglaremos. Encontraremos una forma de vernos todos los días, lo prometo.

- No es eso. – subió la vista nuevamente a él. – En cuanto tenga dieciocho quiero mudarme contigo. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y abrió la boca, sin emitir ningún sonido. – No me siento cómodo en mi casa, sé que no importa cuántas veces nos veamos, siempre voy a extrañar tenerte conmigo al acostarme, o hacerte el desayuno, ver cómo te despiertas con cara de sueño y los rulos revueltos, yo quiero eso. Quiero vivir contigo… - el castaño se empezó a preocupar al ver que el morocho no decía palabra. – solo si tu quieres, claro. – se apresuró a añadir.

Blaine lo miró por un segundo con el seño fruncido, antes de que una sonrisa brillante se extendiera por su rostro. Se mordió el labio, y se estiró para poder besarlo con pasión, sin importarle las miradas que les dirigieron los de la mesa cercana.

- ¡Me encantaría que te mudaras conmigo, ángel! ¿Estas…estas completamente seguro? – el menor le sonrió, algo ruborizado por el espontaneo beso en público.

- Sí, ya lo pensé demasiado. Quiero irme contigo.

Blaine le sonrió con amor, y se tuvo que contener para no volver a besarlo. Terminaron lo que les faltaba de la cena, y no pidieron ningún postre. En cuanto Blaine hubo pagado la cuenta, ambos se encaminaron tomados de la mano, a un parque cercano y se divirtieron dándose de comer helado el uno al otro. El morocho le mandó un mensaje a Jeff para preguntarle cómo la iba llevando con Leif, y se quedó tranquilo cuando su amigo le respondió que no sea pesado, y deje al chico vivir en paz.

Llegaron al departamento, donde Kurt fue directo a ver como había quedado la habitación de Leif. Blaine fue tras él, y le rodeó la cintura, descansado su barbilla en su hombro. Kurt tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Es nuestro hijo. – susurró contra su oído. – Leif Anderson-Hummel.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos. Despegó su mentón del hombro, y lo volteó para quedar pecho contra pecho.

- Suena hermoso. – Unió sus labios suavemente, mientras lo agarraba de las caderas y Kurt rodeaba su cuello. - ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación? Compré un acolchado nuevo, que estoy seguro que te va a encantar. – dijo bajando el tono, hasta convertirlo en un tono grave e insinuante. Kurt le mordió el labio y lo estiró levemente.

- Tu espalda va a estar cómoda entonces. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado de tu castigo? – El morocho rodó los ojos. Kurt bajó sus manos, por la espalda de Blaine, hasta internarlas por dentro del jean y el bóxer, para acunar las nalgas suaves entre sus manos. Blaine se estremeció y hundió su cara en el cuello del menor, comenzando a morder la piel blanca. – Espero que no tengas sueño, porque pienso hacerte el amor… - Su dedo acarició levemente su entrada, haciendo que el morocho gimiera. Kurt acercó su rostro al de Blaine, hasta que sus narices se rozaron. - …más de una vez.

* * *

12:00 A.M. Jueves.

- ¡Despierten papis!

Blaine y Kurt pegaron un grito al sentir como un cuerpo se les tiraba encima. Jeff se descostillaba de la risa en la puerta de la habitación, mientras veía las caras de pánico de sus dos amigos. Kurt soltó una risita, y se volvió a acostar contra las almohadas para tratar de calmar su corazón. Blaine entrecerró los ojos y agarró al rubio, tirándolo contra la cama y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

- ¿Te parece bien despertarnos así? – le preguntó. Leif estaba rojo y no paraba de retorcerse, tratando de liberarse de las manos torturadoras de Blaine- Casi me muero de un infarto por el susto. - Kurt se sentó en la cama y observó la escena con una sonrisa.

- ¡F-fue idea de-del tío Jeff! – balbuceó Leif, mientras se retorcía de risa.

Blaine paró de hacerle cosquillas y miró a Jeff, que abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza.

- Me pones un dedo encima y te lo corto. – salió disparado escaleras abajo, ante la mirada atónita de Kurt.

- No puede haber persona con más cosquillas que Jeff, apenas lo tocas se desarma.

- Por tu sonrisa de maldad supongo que lo torturabas.

- Lo más gracioso de quedarme a dormir en su casa era despertarlo haciéndole cosquillas, no tenía ni fuerzas para pegarme. Aunque una vez que lo soltaba tenía que huir y esconderme para que no me encontrara por unas buenas dos horas, valía pena.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, y se estiró para darle un beso a Leif, que estaba rojo y con la respiración agitada. El rubio le sonrió en respuesta, y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. El castaño se puso en pie, y se estiró. La ropa que había usado la noche anterior estaba toda regada por el suelo, al igual que la de Blaine. Agarró su morral y sacó una remera negra, y se vistió con el jean del día anterior. Blaine estaba tirado en la cama, junto con el rubio, los dos abrazados, y con los ojos cerrados. Kurt soltó una risita, y levantó una ceja al ver los rasguños que decoraban la espalda de su novio. El menor se ruborizó y bajó las escaleras, y se dirigió directo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Jeff estaba sentado sobre el desayunador con el rostro demasiado serio para ser él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó, mientras empezaba a rebuscar en la heladera.

- ¿Les cuesta despertar a Leif a la mañana? – preguntó. – Hoy prácticamente lo tuve que arrastrar fuera de la cama, y no quiso comer. – Kurt sintió como su corazón se paralizaba unos segundos.

- Seguro estaba cansado ¿Se acostaron tarde ayer?

- No, nos fuimos a dormir a las once.

El menor se mordió el labio, y miró a Jeff con cara preocupada. En ese momento Leif y Blaine bajaron y se sentaron en las banquetas. Kurt miró a Jeff una última vez y se puso a hacer el desayuno. Una media hora después el departamento estaba inundado del aroma a jugo de naranja exprimido, tostadas, tocino, café y huevo revuelto. Blaine y Jeff se relamieron los labios, y comenzaron a atacar la comida. Kurt se sentó al lado del pequeño.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Leif tenía su pequeña naricita arrugada en un gesto de asco.

- No, me duele la panza, y el olor de la comida me hace mal. – Kurt intercambió una mirada preocupada con Blaine. - ¿Puedo ir a acostarme?

- Tienes que comer algo antes, Jeff me dijo que no desayunaste en su casa. – insistió Kurt. Leif miró su desayuno con pocas ganas. Estaba pálido, y tenía los ojos cansados. – Por lo menos una tostada. – el rubio asintió y agarró una tostada, la reviso sin muchas ganas y se la llevo a la boca. Kurt vio con aprensión como el mordico le daba arcadas. – Creo que es mejor que vayas a la cama, ven yo te acompaño.

El rubio asintió y le estiró los brazos para que lo alce. Kurt lo miró extrañado, porque eran pocas las veces que el chico pedía que lo lleven aúpa, pero aún así lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación. Lo sentó en la cama, y le sacó las zapatillas, le puso el piyama y lo acostó.

- Perdón. – susurró el rubio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por no comer tu desayuno, siempre está rico.

- No importa, si no te sientes bien es mejor que te quedes en la cama. – Leif asintió y cerró los ojos, haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevándose las manos al estómago.

- ¿Puedes decirle a papá que me traiga la pastilla que le dio el doctor para mi panza? – preguntó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Kurt sintió como la garganta se le cerraba en un nudo al ver esa solitaria lágrima caer por la mejilla pálida del pequeño. – Me duele.

Kurt le limpió la lágrima, y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de ir de vuelta a la cocina. Blaine se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros con expresión preocupada.

- Le duele el estómago. Quiere una pastilla. – dijo con la voz quebrada. Blaine asintió en silencio, y rebuscó en una de las alacenas, llenó un vaso con agua, y se fue a la habitación de Leif. Kurt se volvió a sentar, con la cara más pálida de lo normal, en una de las banquetas.

Intercambió una mirada silenciosa con Jeff, ambos habían perdido el apetito. Blaine volvió unos minutos después, también bastante pálido.

- Dice que le duele el estómago. Tiene apenas algo de fiebre, y está muy cansado.

- Nos levantamos hace una hora, no puede tener sueño. – exclamó Jeff.

- Desde el sábado que está muy cansado, no importa cuánto duerma. Está recostado todo el día, y no quiere moverse. Ayer se sentí bien, no sé qué sucedió hoy.

- Tal vez deberías llevarlo al médico, no es bueno que un chico de once años no se pueda levantar de la cama por estar cansado. – Kurt trataba de que no se le notara el repentino temblor de su voz.

- Si mañana se despierta igual que hoy, lo llevo. Por ahora dejémoslo descansar, no creo que sea capaz de levantarse.

* * *

9:00 A.M Viernes.

El morocho apagó la alarma del reloj, y bajó las escaleras. Fue directo a la habitación de su hijo, y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo dormir. Como Kurt, parecía ser todo un ángel cuando dormía. Su pelo rubio ligeramente revuelto, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, las cejas doradas ligeramente arrugadas. El morocho soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él, zarandeándolo ligeramente.

- Leif, hijo, despierta. – El rubio se revolvió, pero no abrió los ojos. – Cooper nos está esperando para desayunar.

- No quiero… estoy cansado. – murmuró el chico.

Blaine se mordió el labio. Se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- En un rato vuelvo, trata de despertar. – le pidió.

Se encaminó a su habitación, se cambió y agarró las llaves del auto. Conocía al rubio, y sabía que no se iba a levantar. Fue a la habitación de su hijo, y cómo esperaba, el rubio no se había levantado. Soltó un suspiro, y lo cambió, esperando que el movimiento lo despertara, pero el chico solo abrió los ojos y se dejó manear.

El morocho manejó hasta el hospital. En cuanto hubo llegado, tomó a Leif en brazos y lo llevó hasta el despacho del doctor Robins, este los atendió con el seño fruncido.

- Buenos días, señor Anderson. – Blaine le estrechó la mano, como pudo. - ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- El morocho el contó los síntomas que había tenido Leif los últimos días, mientras el doctor chequeaba al rubio. - Recaídas como estas son comunes…. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que se había callado algo. – Le daré una pastilla para reanimarlo, es de efecto inmediato, por lo que si en unos días sigue igual, vengan a verme otra vez.

* * *

12:00 A.M Lunes.

Blaine tenía unas casi imperceptibles ojeras bajo los ojos. Tenía a Leif dormido entre los brazos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del hospital en busca del doctor Robins. Las pastillas no habían hecho ningún efecto, y para Blaine habían empeorado el estado del rubio. Los últimos dos días Leif apenas había probado bocado, y se empezaba a notar en su peso. Blaine sabía que Kurt estaba desesperado por ir con ellos, pero no podía por Burt. Blaine creía que era mejor que no fuera, ya que no sabía si el castaño pudiera soportar ver a Leif así.

Robins los recibió con semblante serio. Blaine acostó a Leif sobre la camilla y vio con los ojos cansados como el médico lo revisaba.

- Perdió peso, no quiere comer, la comida le da arcadas. – explicó el morocho. – No quiere levantarse, y si lo hace es solo para ir de su cama al sillón. Está despierto, pero al más mínimo esfuerzo de moverse se queja de que le duele el estómago.

El doctor asintió con un gesto de preocupación. Leif abrió los ojos, donde se podían ver espesas lágrimas que trataba de ocultar. Blaine se acercó a él, y le acarició el pelo, mientras le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

- Suspende las pastillas.

- ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda ayudar a que se sienta mejor?

- No, ya no hay nada.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Miércoles.

Blaine vio, con una gran sonrisa, como Leif corría atrás de Margaret tratando de atraparla. En los días anteriores Leif había recuperado el apetito, y las fuerzas. Blaine los había llevado a Margaret, que hacía mucho que no salía, y a Leif al parque, para que se divirtieran. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio como la labradora y el rubio caían al pasto, y la perra comenzaba a lamerle la cara. El rubio soltó un gritó y se rió, tratando de apartar a la cachorra, que ya había alcanzado su buen peso. Leif se escabulló lejos de Margaret y corrió hacia Blaine, quien le abrió los brazos. El rubio lo abrazó, aún riendo, y pegó un grito cuando Margaret los alcanzó y comenzó a lamer sus piernas. Blaine rió y se agachó, acariciando la cabeza de la perra, mientras dejaba al rubio en el piso.

Estuvieron en la plaza hasta que el sol comenzó a desaparecer. En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Margaret se tiró en su cama a descansar, y Leif se tiró en el sillón. Blaine vio con aprensión que el rubio cerraba los ojos con cansancio y soltaba un suspiro. Trataba de que no se le notara lo permanentemente preocupado de su estado si estaba frente a él, pero no podía para de pensar en que Leif volviera a pasarse los días sin poder levantarse del sillón o la cama, por falta de fuerzas y ganas.

El rubio abrió ligeramente los ojos, y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al ver a su padre con el semblante serio, y preocupado. Sabía que Blaine no había dormido bien, como dejaban ver las ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos, y que era su culpa. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, con un peso de tristeza sobre el pecho.

* * *

4:00 A.M. Jueves.

El morocho se levantó sobresaltado, pero no sabía la razón. Se pasó la mano por la cara para sacarse el sueño de encima, y soltó un suspiro cansado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y se arrebujó mejor en las mantas, cuando ese sonido desgarrador, que lo había levantado en un primero momento, cruzó su corazón como una daga. Saltó de la cama y corrió escaleras abajo.

Su corazón se hizo añicos en cuanto abrió la puerta de la habitación de Leif. El rubio estaba sentado en la cama, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba en dolorosos sollozos, que estaba tratando de ahogar. Blaine se acercó a él y lo abrazó, a lo que el rubio sollozó aún más fuerte.

- Leif… - El morocho sentía como el nudo en la garanta le impedía hablar. Carraspeó y se tragó las lágrimas. – Leif ¿qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo? – El rubio negó con la cabeza y se apretó más contra su pecho. Blaine sentía como toso su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, y cómo las lágrimas le mojaban la remera.

El morocho abrazó al pequeño con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, queriendo que sus brazos sirvieran de protección para lo que sea que hacía que el niño llorara. Levantó la cara del rubio, y limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, tratando de que sus propias lágrimas no cayeran.

- Es mi culpa. – susurró el rubio. – Estas triste porque yo no me siento bien, y no quiero que estés triste. No quiero que Kurt esté triste. – la voz se le quebró y nuevas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer sobre sus mejillas. – Es mi culpa, es mi culpa…

- No, Leif no es tu culpa. – trató de tranquilizarlo Blaine. – Hijo, no es tu culpa. Te prometo que te vas a sentir mejor.

Leif negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, mientras los sollozos seguían escapando de sus labios. Blaine apoyó su cabeza en la del rubio, mientras lo balanceaba ligeramente, y le susurraba frases tranquilizadoras en el oído. El nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar con claridad, y las manos le temblaban furiosamente.

- ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR ENFERMO! – Gritó el rubio con rabia. – No quiero estar enfermo si eso significa que mis papás van a estar tristes. - Blaine cerró los ojos, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Leif se abrazó a él con una fuerza desorbitante, como queriendo nunca separarse de su padre, y hundirse en la protección y calidez que le otorgaban sus brazos. – Yo solo quiero verlos felices.

* * *

13:00 P.M Jueves.

El morocho abrió los ojos, y los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él como aguijonazos dolorosos. Sus manos vagaron por la cama buscando abrazar el cuerpo de su hijo, pero sus dedos se toparon con una cama completamente vacía. Cualquier rastro de sueño desapareció de su organismo. Se levantó con rapidez y salió de la cama.

- ¿Leif? – preguntó. Por toda respuesta le llegó unos ruidos extraños desde el baño. Corrió hacia allí, y se encontró con el chico arrodillado frente al inodoro. Se apresuró a arrodillarse a su lado, y apartarle el pelo de la cara, mientras el rubio vomitaba. Le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarlo, y le limpió las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

- Vete… – una nueva arcada hizo que el rubio se callara. – Por favor, vete. No quiero que me veas así.

- Soy tu padre Leif, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi mano para ayudar a que te sientas bien. – Le mojó el pelo, que tenía pegado a la frente por la transpiración, y le masajeó el estómago. – Ahora trata de tranquilizarte, en cuanto se te pasen los mareos te vas a dar un baño, y vas a tratar de comer algo liviano ¿Sí?

El rubio asintió levemente, aún agarrándose el estómago con dolor. Luego de quince angustiosos minutos Leif dejó de tener arcadas, y Blaine logró desvestirlo y ayudarlo a meterse en el agua caliente. Necesitaba a ayuda, pero los Warblers estaban trabajando, y su madre estaba demasiado lejos del departamento.

Le mandó un mensaje a Kurt, sonando terriblemente desesperado, pero tratando de mantener su expresión en calma para no asustar al pequeño. Unos veinte minutos después escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría. Kurt, seguido por Finn, pasó a la habitación de Leif, donde el rubio estaba acostado en la cama, pálido y ojeroso. El castaño tuvo que reprimir las nauseas que sintió en ese momento, y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararle una sopa. Finn se quedó junto a Blaine en la habitación de Leif, por unos minutos, antes de salir de allí con los ojos rojos. Kurt le dirigió una leve sonrisa al verlo.

- Si quieres puedes irte, te llamo luego para que me vengas a buscar.

Su hermanastro asintió con semblante triste, y salió fuera. Kurt le llevó la sopa en una bandeja, y se sentó a su lado, para darle de comer. El chico hacía muecas, y algunas veces le pidió a Kurt que alejara el plato porque le daba asco, pero luego de media hora, se había tomado toda la sopa. El rubio se acostó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Kurt, con una mueca de tristeza en el rostro, se acostó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, mientras Blaine les leía con voz triste y cansada.

* * *

15:00 P.M Sábado.

El rubio miraba la tele, sin realmente verla, mientras escuchaba a su padre lavar los platos en la cocina. Se sentía cansado, el dolor que sentía en su estómago se había multiplicado, pero no quería preocupar más de lo que ya estaba a Blaine. Sentía su cabeza arder, y sus extensiones sin fuerza para levantarlo. Pasó los ojos por los portarretratos que tenía Blaine sobre los estantes. Había fotos de Blaine junto a Jeff, Nick, Thad y Wes. También junto a Kurt, y otras con Cooper, Santana y Elaine, pero la que más le gustaba era la que estaban él, Blaine y Kurt. Los tres en la orilla del lago al que habían ido en su primera semana como hijo del morocho.

- ¿Papá? – lo llamó con la voz ronca. Blaine fue rápidamente hacia él, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Pueden venir todos mañana? – el morocho frunció el seño, sin entender. – Quiero verlos. A los tíos, y a la tía Santana, a la abuela Elaine, y a papi.

- Estas demasiado débil, tal vez no sea buena idea, hijo.

- Por favor, en verdad tengo muchas ganas de verlos. – insistió. Blaine se mordió el labio, no muy convencido con la idea, pero asintió.

- Está bien, les diré que vengan. – El rubio sonrió y volvió su vista a la tele, mientras su padre se iba devuelta a la cocina.

* * *

21:00 P.M. Domingo.

Blaine miró con los ojos brillantes como Leif corría a los brazos de Elaine, y esta lo alzaba con todo el cariño del mundo. Kurt rió al verlos juntos, y se abrazó más al cuerpo de su novio.

- Parece que se siente bien. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hoy me despertó él. Ni un rastro de cansancio o dolor, estuvo saltando todo el día esperando a que llegaran. – Blaine rió al ver como su madre le hacía cosquillas al rubio.

Kurt lo abrazó por el cuello y lo acercó a sus labios. Blaine le rodeó la cintura, y lo besó lenta y profundamente, disfrutando de ese momento de felicidad. El morocho se separó y juntó sus frentes.

- Robins dijo que era normal que tenga recaídas así. Estoy seguro que la semana que viene va a estar completamente recuperado.

El castaño volvió a besarlo, pidiendo permiso para explorar su boca. Gimiendo levemente al sentir la bolita de metal contra su paladar.

- Consíganse una habitación, hay menores por si no lo sabían. – Kurt se separó y miró a Jeff con las cejas alzadas. El rubio le había tapado los ojos a Leif, que se reía, tratando de liberarse de sus manos. - ¿Ese ejemplo de dan a su hijo?

Blaine rodó los ojos. Miró de reojo a Nick, que parecía estar más pálido que la leche, este le asintió, y Blaine le guiñó un ojo a Leif. El rubio se sentó junto a Jeff en el piso, y lo miró fijamente, con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Amas mucho al tío Nick? – preguntó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escucharan. Jeff se ruborizó levemente, al sentir los ojos de todos clavados en él.

- Sí, lo amo mucho. – murmuró con una sonrisa.

- Creo que tío Nick quiere preguntarte algo.

Jeff miró al rubio sin saber de qué demonios estaba hablando. Nick se mordió el labio y se arrodilló frente a su novio, Leif corrió hasta donde estaba Blaine con una sonrisa. Nick tomó la mano de Jeff entre la suya, y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. El departamento completo estaba en silencio, observando la escena con los ojos como platos.

- Jeff, hace once años que te conozco, y siempre supe que eras tú el único con el que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Desde el exacto momento en que te toqué en aquel callejón supe que no me podría apartar de ti, de tu cuerpo, de tus ojos… - Nick sacó del bolsillo de su campera un hermoso y delicado anillo de plata, con un pequeño diamante incrustado en el centro. – Te amo, Jeff ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El departamento entero ahogó una exclamación al escuchar las palabras de Nick. Jeff tenía la mandíbula por el piso, y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El rubio agarró a Nick por la nuca y le estampó un beso en los labios de forma salvaje. El morocho acunó su rostro con suavidad y le devolvió el beso con creces.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Jeff, mientras una lágrima de felicidad caía por su rostro. – Dios, Nick, Si. Quiero casarme contigo.

Todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, pero antes de que alguno pudiera acercarse a abrazarlos. Jeff se puso en pie y arrastro a un muy sonrojado Nick a la habitación de Blaine. Se escuchó una carcajada general.

- ¡No me ensucien la cama! – Les gritó Blaine.

Leif se acercó a Kurt, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Qué van a hacer tío Nick y tío Jeff en la pieza de papá? – Kurt soltó una carcajada, y le revolvió el pelo.

- Van a festejar en privado su compromiso. – Leif frunció el seño sin entender.- Con muchos besos. – el rubio hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos, sacándole otra sonrisa a Kurt.

* * *

10:00 A.M. Lunes

Blaine se despertó con una sonrisa en el rostro. La noche anterior todo había salido perfecto. Leif había estado mejor que nunca, se habían reunido todos juntos y sus mejores amigos se habían comprometido. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz. Se cambió y se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Leif. Tenía pensado ir devuelta al parque, y ver si podían pasar a buscar a Kurt, mientras su padre estuviese en el taller. Se agachó y zarandeó ligeramente al rubio.

- Despierta dormilón. Vamos a desayunar y al parque con Margy.

El rubio abrió los ojos levemente y le sonrió.

- Tengo sueño, un ratito más. – Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Te dije que ayer que te acostaras temprano, pero no me hiciste caso. - Leif estiró los brazos para que lo alzara, Blaine soltó una risita y lo tomó entre sus brazos, pero frunció el seño al notar que el rubio no se abrazaba a él, para sostenerse. – Leif sostente de mi cuello, para acomodarte mejor. – le pidió.

El rubio siguió con sus brazos caídos a los costados. El morocho lo acostó en la cama para poder verlo mejor. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta y su pecho apenas se movía.

- ¡Leif! – gritó el morocho. Pero el pequeño no se inmutó. – No. Leif, despierta. ¡Despierta! –lo zarandeó por los hombros pero el cuerpo del rubio no respondía. - ¡Leif!

* * *

17:00 P.M.

El morocho casi salta de la silla al ver como la puerta frente a él se abría y el doctor Robins se acercaba a él, con semblante serio.

- Leif está estable, señor Anderson, pero aún sigue inconsciente. Puede pasar a verlo. – Blaine asintió, y se secó el rastro de lágrimas que había sobre sus mejillas. Se detuvo cuando sintió las manos del hombre sobre su hombro. – Antes que entre, debo advertirle que la enfermedad de Leif está demasiado avanzada. Una recaída como esta es nociva para su salud. Solo quedan dos opciones: Que Leif despierte, pero no le puedo asegurar que sea por mucho tiempo más que unas pocas semanas y todo a base de un doblaje en sus medicamentos, o que el cuerpo de Leif no resista este ataque.

El morocho sintió como sus piernas le fallaban y tuvo que sentarse nuevamente, para no caerse. Escondió su rostro entre sus manos, mientras los sollozos se escapaban de sus labios.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Leif? Él, que lo único que quería era tener una familia que lo quiera. Leif que tenía sueños por los que luchar, debía ir a la escuela que tan entusiasmado estaba por asistir, tenía que conseguirse amigos, terminar su libro, convertirse en escritor… Debía vivir.

Trató de calmarse. Debía permanecer fuerte por su hijo. Tomó aire varias veces, respirando profundamente para serenarse. Se limpió el rostro, que sabía lo tenía rojo e hinchado, y se puso en pie. El mundo se le vino abajo en cuanto puso un pie en la habitación. Leif se hallaba tumbado sobre la camilla, con finas agujas saliendo de sus muñecas, la piel pálida y enfermiza, el pelo despeinado, y unas ojeras que no tenían nada que ver con el sueño alrededor de sus ojos. El morocho no pudo evitar que un sollozo de dolor saliera de sus labios, acompañado por un torrente de lágrimas silenciosas. Se acercó a la camilla, y se sentó a su lado. Le acomodó el pelo con manos temblorosas, y le acarició la mejilla que estaba helada.

- Todo va a estar bien, te prometo que te voy a cuidar. – trató de que su voz no se quebrara, sin ningún éxito. – Te quiero, hijo. – lo tomó de la mano y la apretó cuidadosamente para darle fuerzas. – Te quiero…

* * *

21:00 P.M. 

Kurt había recibido el mensaje del morocho a eso de las once de la mañana, cuando habían internado a Leif, y a partir de ese momento se había ido a encerrar a su habitación. No quería que nadie lo viera, no quería que nadie le preguntara que le pasaba, solo quería llorar, y descargarse de esa profunda tristeza que tenía su corazón. Había decidido que lo mejor era no ir a verlo, porque sabía que no iba a poder aguantar el golpe. Blaine le mandaba mensajes cada media hora para mantenerlo informado acerca del estado del rubio.

El castaño solo se sentía morir cada vez que el _"Sin cambios" _llegaba. No entendía como podía haber terminado de aquella manera si el día anterior había estado perfectamente. No entendía por qué era el rubio el que estaba tumbado sobre una camilla. Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro, mientras apretaba el celular con una mano y se obligaba a seguir despierto para poder correr al hospital en el preciso momento en que se despertara.

* * *

16:00 P.M. Jueves.

Blaine estaba sentado al lado de la cama de su hijo. No se había movido de allí en dos días, en los cuales Leif había despertado por lapsos de diez minutos antes de sumirse otra vez en la inconsciencia. El morocho no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento, y los pocos cambios que sufría lo hacían volverse loco.

_Que Leif despierte por pocas semanas, o que el cuerpo de Leif no resista…_

¿Qué era lo mejor para el chico? ¿Vivir unas semanas más a base de medicamentos fuertes o morir en paz mientras dormía?

Blaine trataba de no pensar en eso, pero las mismas preguntas rondaban en su mente sin descanso. Tal vez lo mejor era dejar a Leif marchar, pero Blaine sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerlo unos días más con él. Pero si esos días significaban que su sufrimiento se alargaría…

Apartó esas ideas de su mente, y enterró la cara en sus manos. No quería pensar, quería escaparse a un mundo donde pudiera estar tranquilo, sin tristezas. Un mundo donde Kurt lo tomaba de la mano, mientras veían como Leif y Margaret correteaban delante de ellos. Un mundo donde podría casarse con Kurt, mudarse a Nueva York, adoptar a más niños, vivir junto a las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Poder disfrutar de su hijo, ayudarlo a hacer la tarea, o vestirse para una cita. Irlo a buscar a las tres de la mañana a la casa de un amigo, soportar sus berrinches, y abrazarlo cada vez que buscara un poco de cariño. Solo quería lo mejor para Leif y Kurt.

- Señor Anderson. – Blaine se sobresaltó, y levantó la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarse con el doctor Robins que lo miraba con preocupación. – Creo que es mejor que se vaya a su casa y duerma un poco. – Blaine negó con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. – No le servirá de nada a su hijo, si este despierta y tú no estás con fuerzas ni para mantenerte sentado en una silla. – le dijo con una media sonrisa. – Vaya, descanse unas horas. Lo llamaré si se produce algún cambio. El morocho miró a su hijo una vez más antes de asentir lentamente, y ponerse en pie con dificultad. Hacía dos días enteros que llevaba sentado allí sin moverse, y sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados.

- Gracias, doctor.

Blaine salió de la habitación, y se dirigió al aparcamiento con los hombros caídos. Las enfermeras que lo veían pasar le daban ánimos, ellas conocían a Leif desde antes, y sabían que el rubio había sido adoptado por él. Blaine les agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza, no tenía ánimos para hablar, y mucho menos para sonreír. Lo único que quería era abrazar a Kurt y esperar que el castaño le dijera que todo estaría bien, y que pronto estarían los tres paseando por Westerville. Solo quería refugiarse en sus cálidos brazos, y descargar toda esa pena que se acumulaba en su pecho, quería deshacerse del peso del dolor que sufría su alma, quería gritar y que Kurt lo calmara, quería llorar…

Abrir la puerta de su departamento le costó más de lo que pensaba. Caminó sin ánimos hasta el baño, y llenó la bañera de agua caliente. Se pasó las manos por sus rulos desordenados, y las dejó allí, mientras los sollozos inundaban la habitación y revotaban en los azulejos. Se metió en el agua y cerró los ojos al sentir como esta destensaba sus músculos, y le sacaba esa sensación a suciedad del cuerpo. Salió una hora después, cuando el agua ya se había enfriado, y él había empezado a temblar. Se envolvió las caderas con una toalla y se dirigió a su cama. Tardó una hora en poder adormilarse, llegó al punto en que su cabeza iba a estallar de tanto dolor y su cerebro decidió dormirse completamente para escapar de los agudos pinchazos.

* * *

18:00 P.M. 

El insistente ruido lo estaba molestando. Se tapó hasta la cabeza para detenerlo, pero este continuaba y continuaba. Blaine gruñó y trató de ignorarlo pero el maldito sonidito le estaba taladrando los oídos. Se dio por vencido y abrió los ojos. Todos los recuerdos volvieron a él como una ráfaga de aire frío.

_Lo llamaré si se produce algún cambio._

El morocho saltó de la cama, y rebuscó entre las sábanas desesperadamente, con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado. Al fin encontró el pequeño celular negro, y se lo llevó al oído.

- ¿Leif está bien?

* * *

18:05 P.M.

El castaño estaba sentado en la sala, con los ojos fijos en una pequeña manchita del piso, mientras sus manos sujetaban su celular como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tenía el pelo sin fijador, revuelto, y unas ojeras negras debajo de sus ojos, rojos e hinchados, que no tenía ni ganas de tapar. Era un total desastre, pero no podría importarle menos. Sentía a veces las miradas de apoyo de Finn y Carole, y la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su padre, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era que Blaine lo abrazara. Quería sentir el calor de esos fuertes brazos rodeándolo, mientras, juntos, esperaban a que Leif se recuperara. Su corazón casi se sale por la boca cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar en sus manos. La respiración se le cortó al ver que no era Blaine quien lo llamaba. Era el número del hospital.

- ¿Ho-hola? – atendió sin poder evitar que su voz temblara.

- ¿Kurt? – el castaño sintió como el nudo en la boca de su estómago se acrecentaba al escuchar la voz del doctor Robins. Kurt sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos al escuchar al hombre explicarle la situación de Leif.

- Voy para allá. – cortó la llamada, y corrió a la cocina. Burt se levantó apresuradamente al ver la cara de dolor de su hijo. – Papá tienes que llevarme al hospital. Leif tuvo convulsiones, tengo que ir. Por favor… - las lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro de forma incontrolable.

Su padre agarró las llaves de la camioneta, y Kurt corrió a la puerta. El camino hacia el hospital se le hizo eterno. El doctor Robins le había dicho que Leif había tenido serias convulsiones que lo habían llevado a un estado crítico. Kurt sentía como su corazón intentaba escapar de su pecho, y las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos, cegándolo.

Sin esperar que su padre apagara el motor, Kurt saltó fuera del auto y corrió hasta la habitación en la cual sabía que estaba el rubio. Se esperaba encontrar con Blaine en la sala de espera, como sería lo obvio si Leif estuviera en un estado de peligro y lo médicos lo estuvieran tratando de estabilizar. Trató de respirar nuevamente, se tragó y el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Abrió la puerta, sin esperar la confirmación de nadie.

Su mundo se rompió en mil pedazos. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo entre sollozos desgarradores, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en Blaine, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su hijo.

* * *

**Me lloré la vida con este capitulo...**

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos! Perdón por mi retraso, les dije que iba a subir el cap el 7, pero me fui de viaje (no tenía idea,fue de un día para otro) y no pude terminar el cap. a tiempo. Pero acá se los traigo. **

**No sé como decirles esto para que no me maten... No creo que pueda subir el capitulo 28 hasta después de el 23. Mañana me voy de viaje por diez días y no vuelvo hasta ese día. Espero que puedan esperarme un poco más :)**

**El discurso de Blaine en el lago, lo saqué de un comentario y le hice algunos retoques. Me pareció hermoso, y lleno de sentimiento. **

**Muchas gracias por todos esos increíbles reviews que dejaron en el capitulo anterior, y también por los que pusieron la historia en favoritos. Espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27: Quiero que siempre seas mío. **

_Papis, por favor, no lloren. En cuanto me desperté supe que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. El doctor me explicó que papá no se separó de mí desde que me internaron, y que los llamaría a ambos para que pudiéramos vernos una última vez._

_Le dije que no. Perdónenme, pero no quería que el último recuerdo que tuvieran de mí fuera triste y horrible. Prefiero que me recuerden con vida, y no acostado en una camilla de hospital. Fue mi decisión y de nadie más. Quiero que no se preocupen por mí, yo ya estaré lejos para cuando lean mi nota. No se sientan tristes, yo estoy feliz. Me dieron algo que nunca tuve. Me dieron una gran familia a la que querer y por la cual ser querido. Gracias._

_Quiero que se queden con mi libro favorito, y también con Pavorotti. El libro que estaba escribiendo era un regalo de cumpleaños para Kurt. Lo siento, quería pasar ese día junto a ti, papi. Solo espero que mi libro te guste. Tal vez algún día puedas leérselos a vuestros hijos._

_Me gustaría que mi cuerpo descansara en el lago al que fuimos la primera semana que pasé con Blaine. Kurt, tal vez nunca llegué a ser tu hijo legalmente, pero no necesito unos papeles para que lo seas. Tú fuiste, eres y vas a ser mi padre, tanto como lo es Blaine. Por eso quiero que mi lápida tenga el apellido de ambos. _

_Espero que puedan estar juntos otra vez. Manden mis besos para la abuela, los tíos y la tía, y díganles que los quiero. No quiero que lloren, no me gusta verlos llorar. _

_Les prometo que siempre voy a estar con ustedes. _

_Los quiero con toda mi alma._

_Su hijo, Leif Anderson-Hummel._

Blaine bajó la hoja y se aferró más al cuerpo de su novio. Kurt había estado llorando en silencio mientras leían la carta. El menor enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, y este lo abrazó por la cintura, sin importarle que Burt lo estuviera mirando desde la puerta, sin importarle nada. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era aferrarse a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y no dejarla ir. Ya no más. Ya quería dejar de pretender que todo estaba bien, cuando la realidad era otra.

Su mundo se había destruido. Toda la felicidad que había sentido en los últimos días se había evaporado como una voluta de humo. Quería desmayarse, perder el conocimiento y huir a un mundo sin dolor, quería irse junto con Leif. Por eso se aferraba a Kurt. Él era su salvación, su ancla. Kurt lo traía a la realidad, él era el recordatorio de los momentos felices, él era su felicidad. Cerró los ojos y se apretó a su cuerpo. Kurt lo abrazó más fuerte, ambos queriendo fundirse en el otro. Ambos queriendo dejar de llorar, sin éxito. Ambos solo queriendo traer a su hermoso hijo de ojos azules de vuelta con ellos, sin poder hacerlo.

Escucharon como otros pasos se adentraban en la habitación. Blaine levantó la vista, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para sacarse las lágrimas de los ojos, para así poder ver. El doctor Robins, desconecto los aparatos, y una enfermera lo ayudó a extraer las finas agujas de las muñecas del niño. Kurt apartó la mirada, sin poder soportar la idea de que Leif ya no estuviera con ellos. Se sentía temblar con descontrol, y lo único que lo mantenía con las suficientes fuerzas para no desmallarse eran los fuertes y protectores brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Debemos llevárnoslo, Señor Anderson. – le murmuró el doctor Robins, quien tenía los ojos rojos y la voz apagada y triste.

Blaine asintió porque no se veía con capacidad para hablar. Un torrente de lágrimas volvió a escapar de los ojos de Kurt, y el mayor no pudo evitar acompañarlo. Se abrazaron más fuerte, ambos sosteniendo al otro, aunque ellos mismos se sintieran desfallecer.

- Kurt… - susurró el morocho a su oído, con la voz rota y partida. – No te atrevas a dejarme. Nunca.

- Nunca voy a abandonarte, Blaine. Eres mío y yo soy tuyo. Nada de lo que pase puede cambiar eso.

Blaine levantó el rostro de su novio, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada, mientras apoyaba su frente en la del más bajo. Se quedaron sólo mirándose hasta que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y las lágrimas se secaron sobre su piel. Blaine acortó la distancia y dejó un beso casto sobre los suaves labios del contratenor, quien soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. El morocho lo abrazó contra su pecho. Ambos cuerpos temblaban. Ambos querían sumirse en la inconsciencia del sueño, para poder alejarse del dolor que representaba la realidad en esos momentos. Blaine levantó la vista, dispuesto a decirle a Burt que lo deje llevarse a Kurt al departamento, pero se sorprendió al ver que el hombre no estaba en la puerta.

- Vámonos a casa, ángel. – le susurró en el oído. – Este lugar me enferma.

Kurt asintió. Se limpió el rastro de lágrimas, y ambos se encaminaron fuera del hospital, con la cabeza gacha, y el corazón destrozado. El camino al departamento estuvo lleno de silencio por ambas partes. El abrir la puerta fue cómo echarle sal al reciente corte. El departamento entero gritaba el nombre de Leif, desde el canario de peluche sobre el sillón, hasta la puerta abierta de su antigua habitación. Kurt dejó escapar un sollozo, y se tuvo que agarrar al cuerpo de Blaine para no caer. No tuvieron que mirarse, ni abrir la boca para que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en ir directo a la habitación que antes era de Leif. Tal vez era masoquismo, pero necesitaban ese dolor. Necesitaban poder despedirse del rastro que había dejado el rubio en vida. Ambos se acostaron en la pequeña cama, que aún conservaba el aroma de Leif en la almohada, mirándose fijamente. Llorando en silencio, dejando que todo el dolor que sentían se escapara por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas saladas.

- Se ha ido. – murmuró Kurt, con la voz quebrada. – Se ha ido, y no va a volver. - Blaine le acarició la mejilla, mientras ese ardor, ese vacío en su interior volvía a lastimarlo.

- Nunca nos va a dejar del todo. Leif aún está aquí. – dijo, mientras pasaba una mano por el corazón del menor. – Y aquí. – se llevó una mano a su pecho. – Junto con tu madre, mi abuelo y mi padre.

Kurt sollozó y se abrazó al cuerpo de su novio, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Blaine pasó su mano por la espalda del menor, y los tapó con el acolchado. El castaño levantó la vista, y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios del morocho.

- Prométeme que siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa si no estamos juntos, siempre estarás para mí. – Blaine sonrió levemente, y acarició la mejilla de Kurt con su nariz.

- Lo prometo.

* * *

22:00 P.M.

El menor abrió los ojos y se tanteó la cara. La sentía hinchada, con los párpados pesados, los restos de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas, y sabía que tenía la nariz y los ojos rojos. Soltó un gemido de dolor, y se abrazó más contra el cuerpo de su novio, tratando de volver a sumirse en la hermosa inconsciencia que lo transportaba lejos del dolor. Sintió los fuertes brazos de Blaine cerrarse en torno a su cuerpo con más firmeza y no pudo más que agradecer poder estar con él es esos momentos.

Sentía vacío. Un vacío en su pecho que escocía, ardía, lo quemaba, le hería y se reía de su sufrimiento. Sabía que nada iba a poder remplazar ese agujero negro. Sabía que solo con el tiempo la herida se cerraría, dejando una pálida cicatriz, que sería capaz de arder por el resto de su vida. Trató de pegarse más al cuerpo del mayor, aunque ya estaban completamente juntos. Quería poder fundirse con él, para que nunca se separara de su lado, para tenerlo siempre junto a él, para nunca dejarlo ir. Sintió como la respiración de Blaine se hacía algo más rápida, y subió su vista a su rostro, sabiendo que había despertado. El morocho abrió ligeramente los ojos y le regaló una leve sonrisa torcida. Lo agarró del mentón y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, probando las lágrimas saladas.

- No llores. – susurró el morocho con la voz rasposa. – Nos pidió que no lloremos, a él no le gustaba vernos mal.

Kurt asintió y le acarició el rostro con devoción. Acariciando lentamente la piel rasposa de la mandíbula del morocho, que tenía una sombra de barba inminente. El castaño vio como lo ojos del morocho se llenaban de lágrimas, que luchaba por reprimir. Le acarició las mejillas con el pulgar, y besó la piel de su rostro, tratando de consolarlo, tratando de obtener fuerzas porque se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento. Blaine lo estrechó más contra su pecho, juntando ambas frentes y cerrando los ojos, como si así pudieran olvidarlo todo.

Se quedaron acostados en la cama, tratando de volver a esa dulce inconsciencia que les otorgaba el sueño para así evadir la realidad por más tiempo. El castaño sintió como Blaine se encogía, y apoyada la cabeza sobre su pecho. El castaño lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de ahogar un sollozo al sentir como su remera se humedecía por las saladas lágrimas de su novio. Le acarició la espalda lentamente, tratando de calmar sus temblores.

- Yo… - La voz de Blaine se partió y tuvo que inhalar fuertemente varias veces, para poder calmarse.- Le prometí que iba a mejorar… - Kurt erró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como la garganta le ardía. – Era su padre. Se… se supone que los padres cuidan a sus hijos, que los protegen…

- No es tu culpa. Blaine, por favor, no te eches la culpa. Le-leif estaba muy mal desde mucho antes que lo adoptaras.

- ¡Se lo prometí, Kurt! – sollozó el morocho. – Le prometí que lo cuidaría, le prometí que se sentiría mejor.

- Le diste una familia que lo ama, y lo seguirá amando, Blaine. Lo cuidaste hasta el último momento. Él… él ya no siente dolor… - Blaine enterró su cabeza en el peso de Kurt, tratando de que su dulce aroma lo calmara. – No eres el culpable, Blaine.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, respirando lentamente, sin dejar de abrazarse el uno al otro. Las horas pasaban sin que ninguno de los dos tuviera las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Blaine se fue sentando en la cama. Kurt lo siguió fuera de la habitación hasta la cocina, donde ambos cenaron en silencio una ensalada preparada por el menor. El departamento se sentía vacío, triste y gris sin la sonrisa, y el pelo rubio del niño allí. El castaño se desplazó hasta el sillón y recogió el canario amarillo que le habían comprado con Blaine en una de sus salidas. Sintió como el morocho lo abrazaba por la espalda y descansaba la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.

Compartieron una mirada triste y se dirigieron nuevamente a la pequeña habitación. El morocho sacó una caja de madera de debajo de la cama y juntos se sentaron en el piso. Blaine metió una manta que había usado el rubio al dormir, doblándola y colocándola con delicadeza sobre la madera del fondo. Kurt dejó a Pavorotti sobre esta, con un nudo en el estómago. El morocho colocó el libro favorito de Leif a un lado del peluche.

Juntos, con lentitud, y derramando lágrimas silenciosas fueron despegando los dibujos del chico de la pared del cuarto y apilándolos al fondo de la caja. Doblaron la remera roja y el jean gastado que había usado la primera vez que se encontró con Blaine, en los pasillos del Hospital, frente a la puerta de James. Colocaron la ropa suavemente sobre los dibujos.

Tal vez a algunas personas les pareciera demasiado rápido el retirar las cosas más preciadas del niño. Pero ellos necesitaban esa despedida, necesitaban cerrar la puerta, para poder comenzar el tortuoso camino que curaría parcialmente sus heridas.

Lentamente lo único que quedó para recordarlo fueron las sábanas de su cama, y la ropa en el closet. Todas las demás cosas, las pequeñas cosas, que tenían grandes recuerdos escritos fueron guardadas en esa caja de madera. Todo excepto el libro que el niño había estado escribiendo. Eso solo lo tenía que abrir Kurt, era su regalo.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos. Blaine soltó un suspiro entrecortado y guardó la nota que les había dejado encima de las tapas algo desgastadas del segundo volumen de Harry Potter. Kurt sintió como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, pero la ignoró. Cerró la tapa del cajón, y juntos lo arrastraron de nuevo debajo de la cama. Blaine se puso trabajosamente en pie y estiró una mano, que fue aceptada por un tembloroso castaño. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta tomados de la mano, dándose mutua fuerza para dar otro paso.

El morocho se sacó la llave de la habitación del bolsillo, y miró a Kurt con ojos interrogantes. El menor se tomó unos segundos para que su cerebro registrara cada detalle de ese lugar, cada mota de polvo, cada recuerdo olvidado, el aroma de su hijo, sus risas, y sus llantos. Asintió lentamente. Blaine cerró la puerta con tres giros de llave y colocó a esta sobre la heladera, un lugar en donde no estaría a la vista.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del morocho, sintiendo cómo una puerta se cerraba no solo a sus espaldas, sino también dentro de ellos.

* * *

5:00 A.M.

El morocho acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja del castaño. Kurt cerró los ojos, y suspiró. Ambos estaban cansados física y emocionalmente. No podían dormir, y se limitaban a acariciarse con lentitud, y a secarse mutuamente las lágrimas.

- Tu padre estará preocupado. – susurró Blaine con la voz ronca debido al desuso. El castaño abrió los ojos y asintió con lentitud. El morocho acarició su pálida mejilla, antes de depositar un suave beso sobre esta. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

- Estoy en casa. – El tono tan sincero hizo que sus comisuras se levantaran ligeramente.

- Lo sé.

Kurt tomó su rostro y unió delicadamente sus labios, moviéndolos lentamente y con cuidado. Blaine suspiró y el menor se alejó con los ojos vidriosos.

- Pero creo que debería ir.

Blaine le prestó una remera, ya que la del castaño estaba algo húmeda por sus lágrimas. Kurt se vistió con lentitud, exprimiendo cada segundo que se podía quedar en el departamento, hasta que con un suspiro derrotado ambos se dirigieron al Impala.

El corto camino hacia su casa pasó en silencio. En cuanto el auto estacionó en la puerta, está se abrió y Burt permaneció en el umbral viéndolos a ambos. Kurt soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a bajar del auto, pero Blaine fue más rápido y logró bajar primero, y abrirle la puerta desde afuera. Kurt le sonrió levemente, y lo abrazó con fuerza. El morocho escondió el rostro es su cuello, mientras aspiraba el aroma a coco y vainilla del menor.

- Nos vemos pronto, amor. – le susurró en el oído.

Kurt asintió y le dio un beso en los labios. Caminó con la cabeza gacha hasta la casa, y escuchó como el auto aceleraba y desaparecía por una de las esquinas. Llegó a la puerta y levantó la vista. Su padre tenía cara preocupada, y triste. El hombre abrió la boca para hablar pero Kurt levantó una mano para callarlo.

- Por favor… ahora no. Solo quiero dormir. – le pidió, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a llenar sus ojos.

Pasó por al lado de su padre y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Las piernas le fallaron, y se tuvo que sentar en los escalones y respirar profundamente para calmarse. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho y escondió su rostro entre ellas. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se aferró a la remera de Blaine como si esta fuera su salvavidas, se abrazó a sí mismo, mientras el olor del morocho lo llenaba y lo calmaba lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y caminar hasta la cama.

El castaño se tapó hasta la cabeza, sin más ropa que un bóxer. Y no importa cuántas lágrimas había derramado en casa de Blaine, volvió a llorar. Lloró hasta que la luz del día y el peso del sueño lo envolvieron, haciendo que la negrura le nublara los sentidos y lo dejara salir de la pesadilla en la que se había tornado su realidad.

* * *

19:00 P.M. Domingo.

El morocho abrazó a su novio por la espalda, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la inscripción en tallada en esa piedra negra, justo por encima de la tierra removida.

_Aquí yace Leif Anderson-Hummel._

_Siempre estará con nosotros._

_04/01/2002 - 15/05/2013._

El lento ir y venir del agua del lago a su alrededor llenaba el ambiente triste. Allí, bajo el árbol en que habían dormido la vez anterior, se hallaban los últimos rastros de su hijo. A sus cortos años ya se había ganado el cariño del entero hospital, y sobre todo, de los dos hombres que se hallaban parados frente a él. Blaine carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, para poder hablar, pero el nudo en ella se lo impedía. Kurt le apretó la mano dándole coraje.

- Leif, descansa en paz pequeño. Eres un ejemplo de cómo deberíamos ser todos. Pasaste mucho años solo, viviendo en ese hospital, enfermo, pero siempre sonriente y trataste de hacer sonreír a los demás. Supiste ver a tu alrededor con los ojos y la mente abierta, aceptaste con amor y cariño a las personas que se convirtieron en tu familia, una familia algo extraña para los ojos del resto de la sociedad, pero una familia después de todo, cumpliste lo que querías aunque fuese por poquito tiempo. Todos sabemos que te esperaba un futuro prometedor por delante, tenías algo que te hacía, y te sigue haciendo especial. Te extrañaremos mucho. Te amamos, y nunca, nunca te olvidaremos. – Tras esas palabras el morocho se quebró.

Se abrazaron los dos, ahogando sus incontrolables sollozos en el cuerpo del otro. Se arrastraron como pudieron lejos de ese árbol, y se acostaron al borde del lago, sobre una pequeña manta. Kurt posó su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine, tratando de que el sonido calmo de su corazón lograra parar los intensos sollozos. El morocho lo abrazó, temblando. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

El llanto de ambos llenó la quietud del claro, acompañado por el frufrú del agua, el piar de los pájaros y el susurrar del viento. No había nada más. Apenas se podían escuchar los ecos de las risas dejadas ese día, que ya parecía muy lejano, cuando todo era perfecto. Cuándo aún estaban los tres. Juntos.

La noche fue cayendo lentamente sobre ellos, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ningún ademán de levantarse. Solo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero para ellos habían sido una tortura. Todo el tiempo que estaban lejos el uno del otro, y más en estas circunstancias, era como si cientos de puñales al rojo se les clavaran en el pecho.

Las estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, brillantes y hermosas. Se fueron calmando de a poco, sabiendo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las lágrimas volvieran a desbordarse. Ambos escrutaron el cielo en silencio, teniendo miedo de quedarse dormidos, porque era cuando cerraban los ojos que las pesadillas los atacaban. Pesadillas que eran tan reales que amanecían gritando y con lágrimas.

* * *

15:00 P.M. Lunes.

El castaño le mandó un mensaje a su novio. Estaba solo en casa, ya que Carole había salido con sus amigas, Finn estaba con Rachel, y su padre trabajaba en el taller. Su cuerpo necesitaba la cercanía de Blaine, necesitaba abrazarlo y hundir su rostro en su cuello para calmarse con su aroma.

Unos minutos después Blaine tocó el timbre, y el castaño atendió con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente sonreír le costaba horrores, pero para Blaine siempre había una sonrisa. El morocho le dio un leve beso en los labios, y Kurt lo tomó de la mano llevándolo a la cocina, donde había estado preparando un pie de limón. Blaine lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras el castaño lavaba los platos. No hablaron, solo se quedaron unidos, disfrutando de cada segundo en que sus pieles estuvieran en contacto.

Comieron el postre con lentitud, dándose el placer de estar en paz por varias horas. El morocho sonrió levemente al ver que el castaño le daba de probar algo de crema en uno de sus dedos. La probó y soltó un gemido al sentir el delicioso sabor.

- Me encantaría levantarme todos los días y poder probar tu comida. – le susurró en el oído.

El castaño lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo de manera más natural que antes. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y acarició su cuello con sus dedos.

- Pronto. Solo falta un mes. Un mes y podremos estar juntos libremente.

- Un mes, y vienes conmigo a casa. – El menor asintió con los ojos brillantes.

Bajaron a la habitación del menor, y se recostaron en la cama. Kurt tenía miedo dormir, últimamente las pesadillas habían ido de mal en peor, y su padre lo había ido a despertar en varias ocasiones a la noche por escuchar como balbuceaba y lloraba. Lo habían intentado calmar, pero Kurt lo echaba. No quería que nadie lo consolara, no quería que nadie le dijera que todo iba a estar bien cuando su mundo se había convertido en cenizas y estas flotaban a la deriva en un mar embravecido. Solo quería llorar, descargar todo el enojo, la rabia, el dolor y la tristeza en forma de lágrimas.

* * *

Burt entró en la casa en el momento en que escuchaba como su hijo sollozaba escaleras abajo. Las pesadillas lo habían estado molestando desde que el rubio había muerto, y no había forma de calmarlo. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió bajando los primeros escalones pero quedándose petrificado al ver que Kurt no estaba solo.

Vio como su hijo se retorcía en sueños, con las lágrimas invadiéndole el rostro, despertando a Blaine, quien dormía a su lado. El morocho frunció el seño y se apresuró a abrazar al menor, acercando su boca al oído de este, susurrándole cosas que no llegaba a oír, pero que calmaban a Kurt lentamente. El castaño abrió levemente los ojos, y fijó sus ojos en Blaine. El morocho le sonrió con cariño, limpiándole las lágrimas en sus mejillas con su pulgar, y besando sus labios con suavidad.

- Shh… No llores, ángel. Ahora estás conmigo.

Burt salió de la habitación. Ya no tenía duda alguna, sabía que el tiempo se le agotaba. Kurt sería mayor de edad en un mes, y tenía más que claro que si no hablaba las cosas con él, sería capaz de perderlo. Blaine se había convertido en una parte fundamental en la vida del menor, y no tenía la menor duda de que el hombre amaba a su hijo y lo cuidaría sin importar que sucediera. Dentro de un mes sus argumentos acerca de la edad dejarían de servir.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad a su hijo. Kurt debía saber la verdadera razón de porqué los sobre-protegía. Debía contarle lo que había salido en los últimos exámenes.

* * *

16:00 P.M Domingo.

Los Warblers caminaban más silenciosos de lo habitual hacia una cafetería cercada al estudio de grabación de Dalton. La muerte de Leif les había pegado fuerte a todos y cada uno de ellos. Nick había tenido que arrastrar a Jeff fuera de su cuarto y calmarlo, antes de poder salir.

Entraron en la cafetería y Wes se encargó de pedir los cafés, mientras los otros buscaban una mesa. Blaine se sentó con la cabeza gacha, al lado de la ventana, y Thad se sentó a su lado, mientras que Nick y Jeff tomaban asiento frente a ellos. Wes volvió con los cafés y pronto se sumergieron en un silencio extraño en ellos.

- ¿Cómo van las grabaciones? – preguntó Thad, tratando de aligerar la tensión, aunque él mismo presentara los ojos rojos. Blaine se encogió de hombros, y los demás intercambiaron una mirada levemente preocupada. – Falta poco para el cumpleaños de Kurt ¿Ya sabes que vas a regalarle? – Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero al ver las expresiones en las caras de sus amigos, trató de hablar.

- Aún no. Debe ser algo muy especial, ya que es su mayoría de edad.

- Todo lo que tú hagas es especial para él. – le murmuró Nick, sacándole una leve sonrisa.

Jeff comenzó a hablar de que los representantes de Nueva York debían de darle una respuesta dentro de poco, y todos se sumaron a la conversación con un poco más de entusiasmo. Blaine se aíslo de la charla, y se concentró en la mesa, como si fuera lo más interesante en todo el mundo. Sus ojos pasaron por las manos unidas de Jeff y Nick, y se posaron en los dos anillos idénticos de sus manos.

- ¿Cuándo piensan casarse? – Su pregunta tomó desprevenidos a los Warblers. Jeff y Nick compartieron una mirada, antes de que Jeff se encogiera de hombros levemente.

- No lo sabemos. Pero no creo que sea muy pronto. Tal vez dentro de unos años.

- ¿Por qué esperar tanto? – preguntó Thad, mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. La pareja volvió a intercambiar una mirada.

- Pensamos que sería buena idea hacer una boda doble. – respondió Nick con una sonrisa. – Una boda de Klaine y Niff, juntos. - Blaine se atragantó con el café y los miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Jeff soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

- Sería lindo… - susurró Blaine, con una sonrisa totalmente sincera.

La conversación mejoró después de eso. Blaine se unió a ella y le interesó enormemente las diferentes oportunidades que se les podrían presentar si solo uno de los representantes, que habían ido a escucharlos el catorce de Febrero, los llamara.

Una hora después su descanso de las grabaciones se había terminado, y los Warblers lo acompañaron hasta el set. Estaban por irse en el auto de Jeff, cuando la idea le apareció en la mente y le atravesó el cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. Se mordió el labio por varios segundos, y consideró la idea. Le tomó dos segundos decidirse completamente.

Corrió devuelta a la calle y los llamó a gritos para que detuvieran el auto. Se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, cosa que sorprendió a los chicos, ya que esos días él único que le podía sacar esa sonrisa tan sincera era Kurt.

- ¿Qué tienen que hacer el domingo que viene? – Los Warblers intercambiaron una mirada antes de negar los cuatro al mismo tiempo. – Perfecto ¿Me ayudarían con mi regalo de aniversario? El domingo es primero de Junio y cumplimos once meses de habernos conocido ¿Creen que puedan ayudarme? - Los cuatro Warblers sonrieron al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

- No hace falta ni que lo preguntes, Blainey. – contestó Jeff. – Ya sabes que para hacer cosas cursis y pasar vergüenza contigo, estamos nosotros. - El morocho rodó los ojos, mientras los demás reían.- Adivino ¿Le cantarás una canción? – Blaine asintió con una media sonrisa. – Y por tu cara de adrenalina y semi pánico imagino que piensas tocarle el timbre y cantársela enfrente del padre.

Blaine abrió la boca, frunció el seño y miró a su amigo sorprendido.

- Eso es exactamente lo que tenía pesado hacer.

- Cuando mueras ¿Puedes dejarme el Impala? Le tengo mucho cariño a tu auto. – Le pidió Nick, con una sonrisita. Blaine bufó, algo nervioso.

- ¿Sabes que es arriesgado? Burt puede que no se lo tome muy bien ¿Estás seguro? – dijo Wes con tono serio.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Es una idiotez, y nosotros somos expertos en hacerlas. No veo ningún problema. – Exclamó Thad sonriente.

Jeff entrecerró los ojos, quedándose mirando fijamente a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Por qué siento que nos estás ocultando algo? – preguntó con tono acusador. Blaine se ruborizó ligeramente y puso cara de culpabilidad.

- Me tengo que ir, me esperan para grabar. – Se apresuró a decir, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al set.

- ¡No te vayas, Anderson! ¿Qué nos estas ocultando? - gritó el rubio desde el auto, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

* * *

17:00 P.M Lunes.

El morocho bajó de su habitación, vestía solo unos joggings grises gastados, y una cara de cansancio monumental. Últimamente le costaba conciliar el sueño, y lo poco que lograba dormir lo hacía preocupado por las pesadillas que tenía Kurt. Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó el jugo de naranja para darle un trago.

Sus ojos se dirigieron irremediablemente a la puerta de madera, cerrada con tres vueltas de llave, y fue como recibir una patada en el estómago. Se le formó ese nudo en la garganta que conocía tan bien, y sintió como sus ojos se aguaban.

No quería seguir estando solo. Lo odiaba. Había vivido solo desde los dieciséis años, y desde que Kurt había aparecido en su vida había odiado cada segundo que no podía estar con él. Ahora, luego de la muerte de su hijo, se sentía más abandonado que nunca. Flotando en el espacio sin poder apoyar los pies en la tierra, destinado a ser tragado por un agujero negro. Pero siempre que aparecía Kurt, no importaba si fueran solo unos segundos, el menor lo sujetaba, lo salvaba.

Por eso había decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer el domingo. Sabía que Kurt entendería sus verdaderas intensiones. Solo tenía que encontrar una canción. Debía ser perfecta, debía transmitir todo lo que sentía por él, y el futuro que tenían juntos. Pero era tan malditamente difícil encontrar una canción que guardara tanto en sus palabras, que ya s estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentó en el sillón, y se tapó con una manta, que aún tenía el suave aroma de Leif. Cerró los ojos dejando que todos los buenos recuerdos de ellos tres lo invadieran. Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos, pero estaba vez no eran de tristeza, sino de añoranza, nostalgia, y algo de felicidad. Recordaba las risas de su hijo y su castaño, recordaba las sonrisas y la manera en que ambos parecían amoldarse cada vez que se abrazaban. Como si los brazos de Kurt hubiesen sido hechos para sostener a Leif. Pero lo que más recordaba, lo que su mente tenía grabado a fuego y sabía que jamás iba a olvidar, eran sus ojos. Los de ambos. Ese color tan inusual, tan especial y tan brillante que había tenido Leif. Ojos casi transparentes, de un color azul hielo, que parecían fríos pero el niño los hacía brillar con todo el amor y cariño. Y los de Kurt, una mezcla entre azules y verdes. Sabía que la luz, y sus cambios de ánimo los cambiaban de color. Podía ver claramente como s azul cielo se iluminaba al verlo, conocía como se tornaban grises al llorar, o como se oscurecían hasta tomar un azul noche cuando lo miraba con deseo.

Podía describir cada detalle de esos ojos, porque ellos eran lo primero que él había visto. Esos ojos lo habían capturado desde un primer momento y lo habían sacudido por entero. Esos ojos eran los que le daban fuerzas y lo destruían. En esos ojos había visto el amor y el odio. El enojo, la paz, la tristeza y la alegría. En esos ojos veía su monótono pasado y su indescifrable futuro. El de ambos.

Abrió los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con rapidez. Corrió a la estantería de madera y sacó una carpeta roja que estaba llena de partituras y letras de canciones. Revolvió entre todos esos papeles, sabiendo que estaba allí.

Supo cual era en cuanto la vio. El título le arrancó una sonrisa. Se sentó en el suelo y repasó con la mirada la letra. Era perfecta.

* * *

23:30 P.M. Sábado.

Faltaban treinta minutos para que él y Blaine cumplieran once meses de haberse conocido, y no estaban juntos. Kurt no tenía pensado quedarse cruzado de brazos. En cuanto todos se fueran a dormir pensaba escaparse y correr a la casa de Blaine. En solo tres semanas cumpliría la mayoría de edad, así que su padre podía castigarlo o hacer lo que quisiera, pero él pasaría su aniversario con su novio. Y dentro de tres semanas sería completamente libre de hacer lo que se le cantara.

Había visto a su padre más callado de lo normal desde hace varios días. Cada vez que se acercaba él parecía a punto de decirle algo, pero al último minuto se lo callaba. Kurt estaba harto de los discursos acerca de su relación con Blaine. Trataba de aguantarse todas las frases hirientes que se le venían a la cabeza cada vez que su padre lo miraba con cara de reprobación. Lo amaba, y le entristecía que su relación no fuera tan buena como antes, pero todavía estaba furioso con él, y no creía poder perdonar que le haya creído a Sebastian y no a él.

Levantó la vista de su libro al sentir como su padre se sentaba a su lado. Lo miró por unos segundos, esperando que prendiera la televisión, pero en vez de eso se giró a mirarlo a él. El castaño frunció el seño, y lo miró esperando…

- Debemos hablar, Kurt. – dijo su padre. El castaño se sorprendió al ver la nota de nerviosismo en su voz. El castaño marcó la página, y cerró el libro. Asintió en su dirección. Si se podía sacar esa charla de encima de una buena vez, así poder vivir en paz las últimas tres semanas que pasarían en esa casa, lo haría. – El lunes te encontré con Blaine en tu cama.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso. Miró a su padre extrañado de que no le haya dicho nada antes.

- Me dijiste que Blaine podía venir. Sé que querías que estemos acompañados por alguien, pero no hicimos nada. Los dos necesitábamos estar juntos. La distancia nos duele más desde… - se le quebró la voz, y se limpió con furia las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. – desde que nuestro hijo, Leif… nos dejó.

Bajó la vista, para que su padre no notara sus ojos rojos. Vio como dos espesas lágrimas salpicaban las cubiertas del libro.

- Lo entiendo. – el castaño subió su vista, más sorprendido que antes. – Por esa razón no dije nada. – el menor asintió. – Solo faltan tres semanas para que tú y Blaine puedan estar juntos, y créeme no me voy a interponer. – Kurt sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. – Aún creo que Blaine es demasiado grande y tu demasiado joven, pero entiendo que se quieran. – el menor asintió con un nudo en la garganta. No podía creer las palabras de su padre. – Solo quiero que seas feliz, y sé que Blaine t hace feliz… pero…

- Pa… -empezó a protestar el menor al escuchar ese "pero." Pero Burt lo detuvo.

- Pero aún así creo que podrían esperar unos años para ponerse más serios. Mira Kurt, no tengo problemas que desde tu mayoría de edad estés con Blaine, pero no quiero que te arrepientas luego, cuando estés atado muy joven y te des cuenta de que no es lo que querías….

- ¿Por qué dices que me voy a atar rápido? ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo? Tengo toda una vida por delante… - se cayó al ver la mueca de dolor de su padre. Frunció el seño, al no entender a qué se debía. – yo soy el único que va a sufrir los errores que cometa. Solo, por favor no me digas que me estoy uniendo muy rápido a Blaine y que lo voy a lamentar en el futuro, porque estar con él es algo de lo que jamás me voy a arrepentir.

El hombre asintió, viendo con desgana como su última escusa quedaba hecha a un lado. Subió su vista a su hijo, que tenía una fría determinación en sus ojos azules. Era ahora. Debía decirle.

- No quiero que sufras, y sé que lo harás si ves sufrir a Blaine. – El menor entrecerró los ojos. Viendo preocupado la cara de dolor de su padre. – Kurt hay algo que no te dije, y creo que llegó el momento de que lo hablamos. Es un tema delicado, así que por favor quiero que escuches con tranquilidad. Blaine también debería saberlo si van a seguir juntos. – el corazón de Kurt s había disparado a mil por hora. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su padre. Por alguna razón no quería escuchar esa noticia. Comenzó a negar levemente con la cabeza, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. No. – Kurt tienes…

El timbre de la casa sonó cortando el gélido aire de la sala. El menor se levantó bruscamente y se tropezó varias veces para dirigirse a la puerta. Quería alejarse. No quería escuchar a su padre. Él no tenía nada. Él estaba sano. En sus exámenes no había salido nada. Su cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado. Ese dolor en su panza solo era por las hormonas. Sintió su estómago estrujarse de nerviosismo.

- ¡Kurt, espera! ¡Hijo, vuelve! Es importante, debemos hablar.

El castaño hizo oídos sordos a las súplicas de su padre y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Jeff y Nick sonriéndole con todo el entusiasmo del mundo. La sorpresa borró de un plumazo el miedo, y esta se acrecentó al ser arrastrado por los dos al medio de la calle sin mediar palabra.

- Chicos ¿Qué están haciendo? – exclamó.

Vio de reojo como Burt, Carole y Finn se acercaban a la puerta para ver que estaba sucediendo. La pareja le guiñó un ojo y Jeff señaló a la acera del frente. El castaño vio con el seño fruncido como se acercaban Thad y Wes caminaban hacia él. Thad llevando un reproductor de música portátil con él.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – preguntó, encontrándose totalmente perdido.

Los cuatro Warblers se acercaron a él, y le sonrieron. Jeff sacó su celular, y chequeó la hora.

- Solo falta… - susurró más para sí mismo que para los demás. – Listo. Es oficial ¡Son las doce! ¡Es domingo! – gritó. Kurt lo miró medio divertido.

Blaine se bajó del auto, que no había reconocido, de Jeff, y le sonrió al ver la cara de no entender nada del menor. Se acercó a ellos, y los Warblers retrocedieron un par de pasos. Blaine lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un largo beso, que el castaño no tardó en corresponder. El morocho se separó ligeramente, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Feliz Aniversario, ángel. – le susurró. Kurt sonrió como no lo había hecho hace mucho, todo lo que había pasado minutos antes olvidado.

- Feliz Aniversario, dulzura.

El morocho se separó de su cuerpo, y lo tomó de las manos. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Como si esos dos orbes que ahora lo miraban con adoración fueran el tesoro más hermoso y preciado del universo.

- Ya pasaron once meses desde esa noche, y no hubo ningún día en que no pudiera dejar de pensar en ti. Te metiste bajo mi piel desde el primer roce, y mi corazón fue tuyo desde el momento en que tus ojos se posaron en los míos. – Kurt sintió como una solitaria lágrima de emoción rodaba por su mejilla. – No sabes lo que me haces sentir, Kurt. Solo… yo solo quiero estar contigo por el resto de nuestras vidas, y amarte cada día desde hoy al fin del mundo.

El menor sonrió y sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Thad prendió el reproductor y la música invadió las calles, con una melodía desconocida para él. Los Warblers sumaron sus voces a los instrumentos, y cuando el verde y el azul se encontraron nuevamente, Blaine comenzó a cantar.

I see forever when I look in your eyes (Veo el por siempre cuando miro en tus ojos)  
You're all I ever wanted, I always want you to be mine (Eres todo lo que siempre quise, quiero que siempre seas mío)  
Let's make a promise 'till the end of time (Vamos a hacer una promesa hasta el fin de los tiempos)  
We'll always be together, and our love will never die (Siempre estaremos juntos y nuestro amor nunca morirá)

So here we are face to face and heart to heart (Así que aquí estamos cara a cara y corazón a corazón)  
I want you to know we will never be apart (Quiero que sepas que nunca nos separaremos)  
Now I believe that wishes can come true (Ahora creo que los deseos pueden volverse realidad)  
'Cause I see my whole world (Porque veo todo mi mundo)  
I see only you (Te veo solo a ti)

When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
I can see how much I love you (Puedo ver cuánto te amo)  
And it makes me realize (y me doy cuenta)  
When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
I see all my dreams come true (Veo todos mis sueños volverse realidad)  
When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

I've looked for you all of my life (Te he buscado toda mi vida )  
Now that I've found you, we will never say goodbye (Ahora que te he encontrado, nunca diremos adiós)  
I can't stop this feeling and there's nothing I can do (No puedo parar este sentimiento, no hay nada que pueda hacer)  
'Cause I see everything, when I look at you (Porque veo todo, cuando miro tus ojos)

When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
I can see how much I love you (Puedo ver cuánto te amo)  
And it makes me realize (y me doy cuenta)  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
I see all my dreams come true (veo todos mis sueños volverse realidad)  
When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

When I look into your eyes (Cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

I can see how much I love you (Puedo ver cuánto te amo)  
And it makes me realize (y me doy cuenta)  
When I look into your eyes (cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

We'll always be together, and our love will never die (Siempre estaremos juntos y nuestro amor nunca morirá)

When I look into your eyes (cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)  
I see all my dreams come true (veo todos mis sueños volverse realidad)

When I look into your eyes (cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

When I look into your eyes (cuando miro dentro de tus ojos)

El morocho se arrodilló frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Kurt sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver la delicada sortija en sus manos.

- Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**La canción es When I Look Into Your Eyes - Firehouse**


	28. Chapter 28

**¡Hola Klainers! Pasó bastante tiempo, aunque pensé que iba a tardar más en subir el capitulo, tuve tiempo para adelantar bastante en las vacaciones así que acá está. **

**El 23 se cumplieron 7 meses desde que empecé a publicar EANSEF, y la verdad no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Es increíble. Les quería agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia desde el principio, a los que siempre me dejan sus comentarios, y a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos. Este fue mi primer Fic y me alegro de que haya tenido tanto éxito y que les guste a muchos de ustedes. **

**¡Amé esos 25 comentarios en el capitulo anterior! :3 Espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 28: Acepto. **

Blaine vio como los ojos de Kurt se abrían como platos, y una leve sonrisa cómplice se extendía por su rostro. Vio por unos segundos como sus ojos brillaban, y se clavaban en la delicada sortija entre sus manos. En ese momento Blaine supo que no le importaban las consecuencias que traería su proposición, esa mirada valía mucho más que todo lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Sintió como unas manos lo tironeaban para que se pusiera en pie. Despegó la vista de su novio, y vio cómo Burt se acercaba a ellos con paso firme. Se sintió palidecer levemente, y Kurt notó el cambio en su expresión.

- Vete. – le susurró. Blaine lo miró con reproche, y Kurt le mandó una mirada suplicante a Jeff. El rubio comenzó a tirar de Blaine para largarse de allí.

- Pero… - replicó. No pensaba irse de allí, sin una respuesta.

- Confía en mí. Vete, nos veremos pronto. – Blaine lo miró por unos segundos, antes de dejar de resistirse y permitir que Jeff lo arrastrara al auto. Se guardó la sortija dentro de la cajita de terciopelo rojo, y se subió al auto, al tiempo que veía como Burt arrastraba a Kurt del brazo hacia la casa.

Jeff puso en marcha el motor y las siete cuadras pasaron rápido y en silencio. Los Warblers parecían no salir del shock producido por la escena, y no abrieron la boca hasta que estuvieron todos refugiados en el departamento de Blaine.

- ¿Estás loco? – exclamó de la nada Thad, sobresaltando a todos. – ¡Blaine tiene diecisiete años! Tú sabes que te apoyaremos en todo, y que sabemos que Kurt es tu otra mitad, pero creo que estas tomándote las cosas muy precipitadamente. – Blaine abrió la boca para hablar, sabía qué pensarían eso, pero ellos no lo entendían. Jeff pareció salir del shock en ese momento.

- ¿A quién le importa la edad? ¡Va a haber boda! – gritó, con una sonrisa, arrancándole una carcajada a todos.

- Si, pero… - comenzó a replicar Wes, pero no pudo terminar, ya que Blaine lo detuvo.

- Entiendo lo que dicen. – los tranquilizó. - Lo estuve pensando estos días, y simplemente creo que era el momento de tomar una decisión, de hacer un cambio brusco. La distancia entre ambos era demasiado dolorosa y solo empeoraba con el tiempo. La idea de que Kurt fuera mayor de edad en pocas semanas me consolaba, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. Ver a Kurt día por medio, aún preocupados de la reacción de Burt… iba a ser demasiado estresante. Desde… - tragó en seco y bajó la mirada, para ocultar sus ojos llorosos a sus amigos. – Desde que Leif se fue… me he sentido realmente solo. Necesito algo que me ate a Kurt, que haga que aunque no estemos juntos ese lazo nos una, que vaya más allá del tiempo en que no nos veamos. Sé que un anillo no lo hará, pero sí una promesa. – se limpió la lágrima de su mejilla, aún con la vista baja. – El anillo de compromiso no significa que nos vayamos a casar mañana o el mes que viene, significa que prometo amarlo, protegerlo, halagarlo… simplemente estar ahí para él hasta el momento en que ambos estemos listos para dar el paso definitivo. – soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos. – Kurt tiene mucho por delante. NYADA, Broadway, Vougue… Aún nos queda mucho por vivir y experimentar juntos. No quiero apresurar las cosas. Solo quiero sentirme unido al amor de mi vida por una de las promesas más sagradas.

El morocho levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver a los cuatro Warblers llorando. Sus amigos se le tiraron encima en un abrazo, haciendo que se sorprendiera, pero que finalmente sonriera y permitiera ser abrazado tranquilamente.

- Te apoyaremos en todo. – aseguró Thad, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Nuestra oferta de casarnos juntos siegue en pie. – dijo Jeff. Blaine asintió y le sonrió a su amigo con cariño.

- ¿Por qué eres el menos impresionado de todos? – pregunto Wes, después de despegarse de Blaine. Nick puso un gesto de culpabilidad y se encogió de hombros.

- Me lo imaginaba. Lo vi comprar el anillo unos días después de cuando dejó de ser virgen.

- ¡¿Y no me contaste nada?! – exclamó Jeff molesto. Nick puso cara de pánico y trató de apaciguarlo, pero Jeff lo fulminó con la mirada. – ¿Cómo me pudieron ocultar algo así?

Wes y Thad se rieron de los intentos de Nick por besar a Jeff, sin éxito. Blaine sonrió al verlos, pero sus pensamientos se dispararon hacia esa casa a siete cuadras de su departamento que impedía que el castaño le diera una respuesta.

* * *

- ¡Kurt! – el castaño ignoró el grito de su padre, y corrió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con llave y se mantuvo quieto hasta que escuchó como las pisadas del hombre se alejaban. Respiró con dificultad por unos segundos, tratando de calmar sus ansias de salir corriendo como un poseso a los brazos de Blaine. Sacó un bolso grande de debajo de su cama, y se acercó al armario, comenzando a sacar la ropa. Había llegado el momento. Tal vez no tuviera la mayoría de edad, pero solo faltaban tres semanas. Y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. No después de lo que había hecho Blaine.

Metió la ropa en su bolso, tomándose el tiempo para doblarla cuidadosamente y acomodarla. Por mucho que quisiera hacer eso, tenía nervios. Nervios porque a partir de ese momento su vida daba otro giro cambiando completamente su forma de vida, una vez más. Pero estaba seguro. Quería todo lo que Blaine le otorgaba.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acostó en la cama, pasando la mirada por su habitación. Sabía que su padre se iba a volver loco al enterarse de lo que había hecho, y que iba a tener que esperar a que las aguas se calmaran para ir a buscar el resto de sus cosas.

Con un estremecimiento pensó en la conversación que habían tenido antes de que los Warblers los interrumpieran. No estaba listo. No quería escuchar que tenía alguna enfermedad. Debía tranquilizarse, tenía que pensar todo con claridad. Debía prepararse mental y físicamente para recibir el golpe. Necesitaba tiempo. Aún tenía que curarse de las heridas que había causado la partida de Leif, debía hacerlas cicatrizar. También debía hacerlo por Blaine. Blaine estaba completamente dolido, las heridas de la muerte de su padre nuevamente abiertas por el rubio. No tenía por qué sufrir más por ahora. No quería que sufriera por él.

Abrió los ojos con sobresalto, y aguzó el oído, encontrando la casa en completo silencio. Se sorprendió al ver que eran las tres de la mañana. Se refregó los ojos y se puso en pie. Guardó sus cremas en el bolso, y lo cerró. Agarró su morral con las cosas del colegio y su cuaderno de dibujo.

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio y tomó una hoja en blanco.

_Papá: Me voy con Blaine. Te agradecería que no me fueras a buscar. Por favor, quiero y necesito estar con él. Sé que esta no es la mejor de las despedidas, pero no quería que intentaras hacerme cambiar de opinión, o retenerme en casa. _

_Necesito sanar mis heridas y pensar acerca de la conversación que tuvimos. Aún no estoy listo para saberlo, y espero que lo entiendas. Solo necesito tiempo. _

_Sabes que no importa lo que haya pasado, eres mi padre y te quiero. _

_Kurt._

El menor dejó la carta sobre su cama, y soltó un suspiro. Se colgó su morral del hombro, y el bolso del otro. Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y escudriñó la oscuridad del pasillo por unos segundos antes de salir y dirigirse a la sala. Abrió la puerta y se tomó unos segundos para contemplar la casa en la que había vivido desde siempre. Cerró los ojos y salió al exterior, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

El aire frío de la noche le pegó de lleno en la cara, haciéndolo temblar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora al ver moverse una sombra extraña. Odiaba las estúpidas secuelas que le habían quedado del ataque de Karofsky. Trató de mantener la calma, pero una cuadra después los nervios eran demasiados y empezó a correr.

Respiraba agitadamente, saltando a cada ruido en medio de la noche. Sentía el viento frío pegar sobre su piel, sacándole temblores involuntarios. Las siete cuadras se le hicieron interminables, y cuando por fin divisó el departamento de Blaine soltó un suspiro de alivio y apretó el paso. El conserje del turno noche lo saludó con un asentimiento, lo conocían de sus anteriores escapadas y sabían que estaba saliendo con el morocho. Subió por el ascensor hasta el pent-house y se tomó unos segundos para calmarse. Rebuscó por sus bolsillos y abrió la puerta con la llave de repuesto que se había quedado del apartamento. Tenía la respiración agitada y podía sentir los músculos de las piernas gritándole de dolor.

Pasó al interior, que estaba sumido en penumbras, y cerró la puerta tras él sin hacer ruido. Sus piernas lo llevaron directo a las escaleras y a la habitación de Blaine.

El morocho estaba acostado sobre las sábanas, con la espalda pegada al cabezal, los ojos cerrados y parecía estar tratando de dormirse en esa posición. Kurt recorrió el cuerpo casi completamente desnudo de su novio, solo cubierto por unos slips negros y malditamente ajustados. Se mordió el labio, y se sacó las botas en silencio, rápidamente hizo lo mismo con su camisa y pantalones, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido en el proceso. Se acercó a la cama y con mucho cuidado gateó hasta estar sobre las piernas estiradas de Blaine. El morocho frunció el seño y abrió los ojos lentamente, llevándose un susto de muerte al encontrarse con Kurt.

- ¡Demonios, Kurt! – saltó llevándose una mano al pecho. Kurt soltó una risita, era el gesto más gay que le había visto hacer hasta ahora. - ¿Q-que…? ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?

- Corriendo. – contestó el menor mientras se acercaba más a él, se sentaba en su regazo, y le pasaba los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Blaine sonrió ligeramente y lo atrajo más por la cintura, acariciando el hueco de su espalda con los pulgares y dejando un beso casto sobre sus labios.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Kurt tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas hasta el punto en que el azul casi había desaparecido, el cuerpo de Blaine se erizó ante ese deseo tan puro.

- K-kurt… - el nombre sonó como un gemido saliendo de sus labios.

El menor no se había movido y solo lo mirada de aquella manera tan provocadora, como si lo estuviera midiendo, probando el efecto que tenía en él. Blaine tragó duro y sus ojos bajaron por unos segundos a los labios rosados de Kurt. Se mordió el labio inferior, tragando la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y volvió a subir sus ojos a los del menor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado solo mirándose. Ambos con los pechos separados apenas por escasos centímetros, sus bocas muriendo de ganas de probar la otra, sus ojos comiéndose sin descanso, sin apartar la mirada, puro amor y deseo mezclados en sus ojos.

Kurt bajó la mirada hacia sus entrepiernas, y Blaine lo imitó. Tragó dificultosamente.

- Estas duro… - susurró con voz apenas audible.

Ambos lo estaban. Blaine no sabía que pensar de eso, apenas se habían tocado, sus labios no se habían rozado. Pero esa mirada, esa mirada que lo estremecía era tan intensa, estaba tan nublada de deseo, tan llena de amor que no se sorprendía de haber tenido una erección solo con sentirla sobre él.

Kurt se inclino hasta rozar su oreja con sus labios. Sus dientes atraparon el lóbulo de Blaine, arrancándole un gemido entrecortado.

- Acepto. – sentir el aliento cálido chochar contra su cuello lo hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. – Acepto casarme contigo.

Blaine no pudo evitar gemir, estaba seguro que habría podido tener un orgasmo con esas tres palabras. Ya no pudo resistirlo más. Agarró el rostro de Kurt con ambas manos y clavó sus ojos en él.

- Te amo.

Chocó sus labios con suavidad, moviendo los suyos lentamente, rozándolos con los de Kurt. El menor se rindió ante el beso y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando sus pechos desnudos, gimiendo cuando las pieles calientes se tocaron. Kurt movió la cadera haciendo que sus entrepiernas chocaran, masajeando ambos miembros erectos el uno contra el otro sobre las telas. El beso era lento, profundo, dulce… Blaine se dedicó a morder concienzudamente el labio inferior del otro, mientras se sumaba al movimiento de caderas. El menor se apartó del beso para tomar aire, Blaine no perdió su oportunidad y deslizó su nariz por el cuello del menor aspirando el aroma a coco, mezclado con sudor y ese olor suave tan característico de su novio. Pasó la lengua por toda la extensión de piel blanca, y Kurt le correspondió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un jadeo de placer. Clavó los dientes en el cuello, marcándolo, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ese ángel tenía dueño, que era todo suyo. Pasó su lengua por la maltratada piel para aliviarla, y comenzó a repartir besos casi inexistentes por toda la extensión. Kurt soltaba suspiros, mientras sus caderas seguían ese vaivén tan lento, tan placentero y tan enloquecedor. Blaine lo tomó fuertemente de las caderas y lo acostó en la cama, colocándole la cabeza suavemente sobre las almohadas. Kurt abrió los ojos y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos en ese momento en que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Blaine se inclinó y unió sus labios en un beso, con el cual quería expresarle todo lo que no podía decirle en palabras. Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rulos azabaches y lo empujó más cerca de él, como si quisiera fundirse con Blaine para siempre.

El mayor se arrodillo frente a él, y le deslizó el bóxer fuera, deleitándose con la imagen de su novio completamente erecto por unos minutos. Sus manos viajaron por los pies del menor, subiendo por sus piernas, rozando sus muslos con la yema de los dedos, acariciando la cadera, siguió subiendo por el marfileño pecho, tocando cada abdominal, acariciando sus tetillas hasta que se pusieron duras, todo con la más lenta de las atenciones, como queriendo memorizar cada rincón de su cuerpo solo con el tacto. Kurt se retorcía bajo él, soltando gemidos lastimeros, subiendo la cadera en busca de contacto, siguiendo el recorrido de las manos de Blaine con sus ojos. El morocho se agachó y dejó que su boca se deslizara desde la rodilla hasta el interior del muslo del menor. Hizo que Kurt doblara las rodillas, y apoyara los pies sobre la cama para así poder disfrutar lamiendo la cara interior de su muslo, rastillando la piel suave con los dientes y succionándola con placer. Kurt soltaba jadeos incontrolables, sintiéndose vulnerable, dominado, pero al mismo tiempo con el poder de hacer que Blaine suspirara por él. El morocho subió por la extensión de su pierna hasta llegar a la cadera, donde se tomó un especial cuidado en marcar el hueso, dejando una cadena de chupones rojos que sabía que irían empeorando con el tiempo. Sus labios se deslizaron hasta su obligo, sonriendo al sentir a Kurt estremecerse bajo él. El menor tenía una debilidad con su estómago, y a Blaine le encantaba pasearse por esos llanos y suaves abdominales poco trabajados. Le encantaba lamerle el ombligo hasta que se convertía en una máquina de decir incoherencias. Alzó sus ojos, y se encontró con los ojos de Kurt fijos en sus movimientos. Sin dejar de mirarlo, pasó su lengua por su ombligo, y la internó en él, lamiéndolo como si fuera un gato con su leche. Disfrutando de los espasmos de placer que estaba teniendo su novio. Kurt no se resistió a que una de sus manos se internara en la cabellera negra de Blaine y lo obligara a comenzar a subir por su torso. El morocho se dejó manejar, y fue mordiendo la piel de porcelana a su paso, hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. El sonido que salió de la boca de Kurt, cuando su lengua tocó la piel sensibilizada de ese erecto botón rosa, lo podría haber llevado a un orgasmo inmediato. Su boca rodeo el pezón del menor y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de su novio se arqueaba contra su boca, mientras los gemidos de Kurt le llenaban los tímpanos. Se separó y subió por su hombro, mordiendo su cuello, llegando a la oreja, donde se encargó de juguetear con su lóbulo.

- Hazme el amor, Blaine. – el susurró rebotó contra las paredes de su corazón y lo hizo subir la vista. Kurt lo tomó del rostro y acercó sus labios, besándolos con total pasión y entrega.

El morocho se deshizo de sus slips, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más deseo, con más profundidad, uniendo ambas lenguas, y acariciando su paladar con el aro de metal. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento, haciendo que ambos suspiraran al sentir como sus miembros se masajeaban, sin ninguna tela que impidiera el contacto. Kurt jadeo y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano de Blaine rodear sus dos erecciones juntas y comenzar a masturbarlos. El morocho luchó por no cerrar los ojos, pero las continuas corrientes eléctricas se lo impedían. El castaño pasó una mano por la espalda de Blaine, rascando la piel dorada con sus uñas, sonriendo cuando el morocho gimió contra su oído.

Blaine se estiró y sacó una botellita de lubricante y un sobre metálico de su mesita de luz. El menor le acarició el pecho, mientras él se arrodillaba entre las piernas de este y cubría sus dedos con el líquido. Kurt abrió más las piernas, y gimió al sentir como uno de los dedos apretaba contra su entrada. El morocho subió su otra mano al miembro del castaño, comenzando a bombearlo, mientras un primer dedo entraba por completo en su interior y empezaba a moverse en círculos para expandirlo. Kurt gimió, una parte de él se estaba impacientando con la lentitud que se estaba tomando Blaine. Pero por otro lado, el trato tierno, dedicado y concienzudo lo excitaba más.

- Mmm… - no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir cómo un segundo dedo se hacía camino a su interior. Las envestidas comenzaron a ser un poco más bruscas. El cuerpo del castaño se retorcía cada vez que sentía a los dedos de Blaine torcerse y rozarse en el ángulo correcto. – Blaine…

El morocho sonrió con lujuria, se colocó el preservativo y sacó sus dedos de Kurt, soltando una risita al escuchar el gruñido de protesta. Se acostó sobre él, manteniéndose sobre sus brazos. Alineó su erección con la entrada del menor y se empujó, gimiendo al sentir la facilidad con la que el menor se moldeaba a él. Kurt se arqueó, abriendo la boca en un gemido mudo, sintiendo a todo su cuerpo estremecerse mientras la extensión del morocho entraba en él con una lentitud enloquecedora.

Blaine escondió su rostro en el cuello de porcelana, mordiendo su piel para tratar de ahogar los espesos gemidos que trataban de escaparse de su garganta. Kurt tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados, mientras todos sus sentidos se concentraban en ese punto donde la erección de Blaine entraba en él con lentitud, expandiéndolo, mandándole intensas descargas de placer hacia el resto de su organismo. El morocho terminó de entrar con una certera acometida que le dio de lleno en su próstata. El menor se retorció y clavó sus uñas en los brazos de su novio, arqueándose y gimiendo ante ese doloroso placer.

- ¿Me sientes? – preguntó roncamente el mayor, mientras comenzaba a moverse en círculos. - ¿Me sientes dentro de ti?

- Oh, si… - el castaño rodeó el cuello del mayor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, compartiendo la primera sonrisa completamente sincera que habían esbozado en esos últimos días. Blaine continuó moviéndose en círculos, tentándolo a que le suplicara por más, masajeando la próstata de Kurt lentamente, solo lo suficiente para que el menor se volviera loco de placer. Kurt se retorcía entre sus brazos, incapaz de mantener los ojos completamente abiertos. Blaine se inclinó sobre su cuello, depositando suaves besos, mordiendo lentamente la blanca piel, marcándolo. Kurt estrujó sus rulos con fuerza, empezando a empujarse contra Blaine, desesperado.

- ¿Qué deseas, ángel? – le ronroneo en el oído. Él estaba loco por empezar a moverse, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios.

- A ti. Te deseo a ti. – le murmuró contra el oído. Blaine se inclinó y le besó con desespero, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a estocar. Kurt le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza al sentir pegarle en el lugar correcto desde el primer momento. – Oh dios, Blaine… - gimió.

El morocho sonrió y comenzó a ir más rápido, llenándose de los hermosos jadeos de Kurt. Llevó su boca hasta una de las tetillas del menor, succionándola con precisión, sintiendo la manera en que el menor se retorcía ante sus caricias. El menor apretó las paredes interiores de su entrada, haciendo que Blaine soltara un gritito y se empezara a mover más rápido para obtener más placer de esa estrechez. Kurt sonrió y se mantuvo dolorosamente ajustado a su alrededor, sabiendo que eso volvía loco a Blaine.

El mayor volvió a unir sus bocas, internando su lengua en la del castaño, haciendo rodar el aro de metal por su sensible paladar. Kurt retuvo su lengua con los dientes, succionándola y haciendo que Blaine gimiera incontrolablemente. El morocho lo agarró del hueco de las rodillas, e hizo que pasara las pálidas piernas por encima de sus hombros. Kurt gimió al encontrarse en esa posición, totalmente abierto y expuesto para que su novio lo penetrara. Blaine lo abrazó por los muslos, y comenzó a moverse más rápido, llegando más profundo, pegando sin ninguna compasión sobre la próstata del castaño. Kurt deliraba en el paraíso, sintiendo el miembro de Blaine profundamente enterrado en él, mientras su propia erección estaba atrapada entre los dos cuerpos, rozándose placenteramente contra la piel del estómago de Blaine.

Kurt clavó sus uñas en los hombros del mayor, mientras su boca se encargaba de chupar el cuello de este. Blaine se empujaba salvajemente, su mente nublada por los intensos espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo. Kurt abrió los ojos y la imagen del morocho con los ojos entrecerrados, la boca abierta en un gemido mudo, las mejillas sonrosadas y el ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo hizo que empezara a sentir el cosquilleo del orgasmo en su estómago. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos bebiéndose esa erótica imagen y grabándola a fuego en su mente. Gimió quedamente, y pasó una de sus manos por el pecho decorado con ese ligero vello negro que tanto adoraba. Blaine abrió los ojos y los clavó en Kurt. El menor se estremeció de pies a cabeza al ver esas pupilas dilatadas a tal extremo que el verde casi parecía negro, dándole un aspecto salvaje. Trió la cabeza hacia atrás, enterrándola en las almohadas, y gimió de forma gruesa, sintiendo como esa mirada y una estocada particularmente fuerte lo llevaba al clímax. Se corrió sobre su estómago y el de Blaine, quien se inclinó mordiéndole el cuello, mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de él. Kurt se retorció al sentir como el morocho seguía empujándose en él, pegándole en su punto dulce. El morocho gruñó y se empujó con fuerza, gimiendo de forma erótica.

Kurt permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, completamente fascinado con la cara de placer de Blaine. El morocho siguió moviéndose, buscando su propia culminación. Blaine se estremeció de arriba abajo, su respiración completamente agitada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la de Kurt. Abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con esos dos hermosos y brillantes orbes que lo miraban embelesado. El mayor gimió, y unió sus bocas en un beso lento. Separó levemente los labios, gimiendo quedamente al sentirse llegar al orgasmo. Escondió la cara en el cuello de Kurt y ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, respirando lentamente, tratando de calmar sus respiraciones. Blaine se apoyó sobre sus codos y le sonrió al menor con cariño. Kurt le respondió el gesto antes de atraerlo por la nuca y besarlo con suavidad.

El mayor se separó del beso, y salió del interior del menor con una mueca, se deshizo del preservativo y se estiró para alcanzar el primer cajón de la mesita de luz. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Se sentó en la cama, y el castaño lo imitó. Blaine sonrió al verle los ojos brillantes de expectación. Abrió la pequeña cajita, y Kurt contuvo el aliento, mordiéndose el labio, con una sonrisa radiante. El morocho agarró con las manos temblorosas una de las sortijas que guardaba en el interior.

Agarró de forma delicada la mano derecha del castaño y la deslizó perfectamente sobre su dedo índice. Kurt contempló el gesto con embeleso. La pequeña sortija le calzaba perfectamente. El anillo era de oro, mientras que por el centro pasaba una fina franja de plata. Kurt subió sus ojos a los de Blaine, que no se habían apartado de su rostro ni por un segundo. Tomó la cajita roja y con la misma delicadeza sacó el segundo anillo idéntico al otro y apenas un poco más grande que el de él. Tomó la mano derecha de Blaine, y deslizó el anillo sin problemas.

Entrelazaron los dedos, sonriendo al ver ambos anillos brillar en sus manos unidas. El morocho se acercó a su novio, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Kurt lo tomó de la cadera con la mano que tenía libre, y ambos se sonrieron con amor.

- Prometo estar junto a ti, no importa lo que suceda, no importa si no me amas, no importa si me odias. Prometo amarte, y protegerte, desearte como si fuera la primera vez, y por sobre todas las cosas: hacerte feliz ¿Me harías el honor de ser tu prometido?

Blaine limpió la lágrima que caía por la mejilla de su novio. Kurt tragó con dificultad sin poder apartar los ojos de los avellana.

- Sí, acepto. – susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Blaine unió sus labios, sellando su promesa.

* * *

7:00 A.M.

El castaño sonrió ligeramente y abrazó a su _prometido _por la espalda, comenzando a repartir besos sobre su cuello mientras su mano le acariciaba el pecho. Blaine soltó un gemidito que hizo reír al menor.

- Kurt… - protestó Blaine con los ojos cerrados. – Ya lo hicimos cuatro veces hoy, mi cuerpo no va a poder resistir una vez más. – El menor soltó una risita, y comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

- Te estás poniendo viejo, amor. – le susurró con maldad en el oído.

- No eres tú el que se tiene que mover, y ya no tengo diecisiete, mi cuerpo no aguanta cuatro orgasmos seguidos. – Kurt soltó un bufido, y siguió repartiendo besos por la espalda de Blaine, mientras el otro comenzaba a ronronear.

- Podría sentarme arriba tuyo…

- Solo si quieres pasar un mes en cama, sin poder caminar. – Kurt enrojeció, y volvió a subir su boca al cuello del otro.

- Eres aburrido.

- Y tú insaciable.

Blaine se volteó, y le sonrió con cariño. Le acarició las mejillas sonrosadas con el pulgar, antes de atraer su rostro y besarlo. El menor sonrió y se acostó sobre el pecho del otro, acariciando los leves abdominales del mayor.

- ¿Cómo crees que se tome tu padre que te hayas escapado? – preguntó Blaine, luego de unos minutos en silencio. El cuerpo de Kurt se tensionó ligeramente al recordar la charla pendiente con Burt. Suspiró, y levantó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos curiosos del morocho.

- Le dejé una nota. – Blaine frunció el ceño, y asintió, sabiendo que había algo más. – Diciendo que por favor no se metiera y… que venía aquí. Contigo. – El morocho se quedó unos segundos pensativo, antes de abrir los ojos exageradamente.

- ¿Te refieres a que…? – empezó, una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de sus labios.

- Me mudo. - confirmó el menor con una sonrisa. Blaine sonrió más aún, y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo completamente contra su cuerpo. Con un movimiento hizo que el menor quedara recostado sobre la cama, y él arriba.

- Creo que soy capaz de hacerlo nuevamente. – dijo con la voz ligeramente ronca. Kurt soltó una carcajada, y rodeó la cintura del mayor con sus piernas, suspirando de satisfacción al sentir los besos de Blaine sobre su cuello.

* * *

12:00 P.M.

Blaine se estiró y frunció el seño al encontrar la cama completamente vacía. Por un momento la sensación de que todo había sido un sueño demasiado vívido lo invadió, y sintió como el pánico corría por sus venas. Se levantó de golpe, y se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al ver la ropa de Kurt desperdigada por el suelo, junto a la suya. Se volvió a acostar tratando de calmar su corazón, y sonrió ligeramente al escuchar el ruido de la ducha, y el menor cantando.

Dejó que su mano se posara encima de las sábanas blancas, que estaban completamente arrugadas, pero que aún conservaban el calor de otro cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma a coco, vainilla, sudor y algo que solo podía ser ese suave olor natural del menor. Sintió como el sueño le iba ganando una vez más. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, y sus músculos le dolían por el esfuerzo que había hecho esa noche. Pero no le importaba. Era un dolor dulce, y lo aceptaba con gusto.

Volvió a sonreír, antes de caer profundamente dormido.

* * *

14:00 P.M.

Sintió como su estómago gruñía al percibir el rico aroma de café y tostadas recién hechas. Se revolvió en las sábanas. Y se pasó la mano por el pelo, revolviéndose aún más los rulos. Se estiró cual gato y se puso en pie, colocándose un bóxer de la cómoda. Bajó las escaleras para encontrarse una escena que lo llenó de amor y tristeza al mismo tiempo. El castaño estaba sentado sobre una de las banquetas, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el cuaderno que había pertenecido al rubio. Blaine se acercó a él con un nudo en la garganta y lo abrazó lentamente por la espalda. Kurt se tenso ligeramente, antes de volver a relajarse, y dejar que el mayor lo consolara.

- Aún no lo he abierto. – confesó en un susurró. – No quiero abrirlo antes de mi cumpleaños. – Blaine dejó un suave beso sobre su cuello, bajando sus ojos al descartado cuaderno negro. – Tengo miedo. – murmuró con un hilo de voz.

- ¿De qué?

- De que no lo haya terminado. – Kurt limpió la lágrima que había caído sobre la tapa. – Y quede sin acabar…

Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza, y apretó más su agarre alrededor del castaño. Permanecieron en silencio por incontables minutos, hasta que Kurt soltó un suspiro y se levantó del asiento para guardar el cuaderno en la estantería. Blaine lo observó con una sonrisa triste, que el castaño no tardó en corresponder. El menor se acercó a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios, indicándole que se sentara. Blaine lo obedeció, y se limitó a observar en silencio como su prometido le hacía el desayuno.

En cuanto una gran taza de café, un plato de tocino y huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja estuvieron frente a él, comenzó a comer con un hambre devorador. Kurt se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro, mientras el morocho comía.

- ¿Desde cuándo usas slips? –preguntó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Blaine frunció el seño y se encogió de hombros.

- Lo encontré ayer, metido al fondo del cajón. La verdad no me acuerdo habérmelo comprado, pero es muy cómodo así que me lo quedé ¿Por qué preguntas? – Kurt sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Te quedan mejor que los bóxers. Te quedan muy sexys. – Blaine sonrió con satisfacción, y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

Kurt sabía que Blaine no dejaría de usar los bóxers solo porque no tenía ganas de salir a comprar más slips, y pronto estuvo ideando una salida emergencia al shopping. Se gastaría todo su sueldo con tal de ver el hermoso y redondito trasero de Blaine enfundado en un ajustado slip.

El castaño se puso en pie, y recogió los platos. Blaine lo abrazó por la espalda mientras el menor se encargaba de todo. De vez en cuando lo sorprendía mirando hacia encima de la heladera, donde ambos sabían que estaba la llave de la puerta que daba a la habitación de Leif. Pero aún no estaban preparados. Aún no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo. Había pasado muy poco tiempo.

Kurt terminó y volteó, pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. El morocho apoyó su frente sobre la del menor, y ambos sonrieron levemente.

- ¿Crees que tienes espacio para mi ropa? – preguntó el castaño. – Traje la mayoría, pero aún falta traer más. – Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Espero que entre. Ya me veo comprando un ropero solo para ti. – Kurt rodó los ojos, y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo a la habitación. Abrió el ropero de par en par, y alzó las cejas al ver la ropa de Blaine.

- ¿Solo tienes esto? – Blaine soltó una risita.

- No soy un obsesionado de la ropa. – Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, y Blaine le sonrió con inocencia.

El menor comenzó a llenar la parte vacía con su ropa. Margaret subió las escaleras, y se recostó al lado del morocho. Blaine comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, mientras ambos veían con la paz y el cariño que trataba a su ropa. El morocho se fue quedando dormido lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, y ahora que tenía el estómago lleno, las horas que no había dormido esa noche le pegaron como un porrazo. Kurt terminó de ordenar todo y volteó a ver a su, extrañamente silencioso, prometido. Sonrió con cariño al ver que se había quedado dormido. Se acercó a él, y lo acomodó bajo las sábanas. Se acostó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la piel dorada de su pecho.

- Ahora estamos juntos. – le susurró en el oído. – Y nada ni nadie nos va a separar.

Blaine sonrió entre sueños, y finalmente Kurt se quedó dormido.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Lunes.

El menor apagó la alarma del celular con un bufido, y se volvió a tapar hasta la cabeza. Sintió como un cuerpo caliente se apoyaba contra su espalda y deslizaba las manos alrededor de su cintura. Dibujando extraños patrones sobre su estómago con la yema de los dedos.

- Mmm… - se quejó débilmente. No queriendo despertarse.

- Tienes que ir al colegio, ángel. –le susurró Blaine con dulzura, en el oído.

- Que se joda el colegio. – gruñó de mal humor. El morocho soltó una risita y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- ¿Todos los días te despiertas con ese humor tan dulce? – le preguntó.

- Empieza a acostumbrarte.

Blaine sonrió y al ver que no conseguiría levantarlo, suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Kurt abrió un ojo, babeando ante la imagen de su novio completamente desnudo, dándole la espalda. Vio como Blaine bajaba y escuchó el agua del baño. Suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormir al menos otra media hora.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando sintió como era levantado en volandas. Pegó un grito, y se abrazó a su novio, que llevaba una sonrisa de pura maldad en su rostro. Kurt le gruñó, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de este, mientras Blaine lo llevaba escaleras abajo.

- Te odio.

El morocho solo rodó los ojos, y lo metió al baño, donde dejó que tocara el suelo. Kurt observó como la tina se llenaba de agua caliente y algo de espuma. El morocho cerró la canilla y se internó en la bañera, haciéndole un gesto para que se le uniera. Kurt sonrió y se sentó sobre los muslos, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción, al sentir como esas calientes manos le masajeaban la espalda.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto? – le preguntó, tratando de ahogar un gemido antes sus caricias.

- Porque a partir de hoy quiero que todas tus notas sean tan brillantes, quiero ver cómo te sacas diez en todas las materias, incluida matemática, quiero que vuelvas al Club Glee, y a las animadoras. Así que disfruta, que a partir de mañana empezamos de vuelta con nuestras clases.

El castaño se enterneció profundamente antes sus palabras, y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara completamente.

- Eres peor que mi padre. – sonrió al sentir como Blaine le besaba la nuca.

El morocho se encargó de enjabonar el cuerpo de porcelana, mientras Kurt se relajaba, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que tenía su rostro. El castaño se volteó como pudo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, pecho contra pecho. Llevó sus manos al cabello de Blaine y le masajeó el cuero cabelludo, disfrutando del tacto húmedo su suave de esos rulos.

Se terminaron de bañar, y Blaine fue directo a la cocina a preparar café, mientras Kurt hacía su ritual de cremas de la mañana. Unos treinta minutos después el menor salió del baño, con una toalla atada a las caderas y se sentó gustosamente a desayunar.

- ¿Tardas lo mismo todos los días? – preguntó el morocho con las cejas alzadas. Kurt se atragantó con el café al reírse.

- Acorté mi cuidado de la piel una hora, dulzura. – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, antes de negar con la cabeza. – Alégrate de que todas las noches busco el conjunto que voy a usar al día siguiente, porque si no puedo estar horas encerrado hasta que me decida. – El morocho rodó los ojos.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, con la paz rodeándolos, realmente felices como no lo habían estado hace mucho tiempo. En cuanto terminaron, subieron a cambiarse y ambos se dirigieron al Impala. Blaine manejó hasta el colegio, ambos en silencio, pero con una leve sonrisa que no podían sacar de sus rostros. El castaño rió ante las caras de sorpresa de Chandler y Santana al ver que era Blaine quien lo traía.

Blaine se inclinó y le dio un largo beso en los labios, sonriendo al notar el metal de la sortija contra su mejilla. Vio como el castaño bajaba y se iba a reunir con su sobrina y el rubio. Lo saludó a los tres con la mano, y soltó una risita al ver como ambos lo empezaban a acosar para que les cuente todo.

Definitivamente iba a acostumbrarse a esa nueva rutina.

* * *

El castaño se sentó en medio de Chandler y Santana a la hora del almuerzo. La morocha tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al igual que Chandler, y no había parado de alabar a su tío por ser tan romántico. Chandler no se había sorprendido con la noticia de su compromiso ya que Jeff había llegado la noche anterior a su casa a punto de escupir arcoíris por las orejas y le había contado lo que había hecho Blaine. Kurt había reído como nunca al escucharlo.

El castaño no podía apartar sus ojos de la sortija por mucho que lo intentara. Después de la primera vez que habían hecho el amor el día anterior habían hablado de lo que significaba ese compromiso. Ambos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo a que era una promesa de unión, que los mantendría juntos no importara lo que sucediera. Eso era lo único que importaba. Permanecer juntos.

Jugueteó con el anillo por unos instantes, sonriendo de manera perdida y enamorada al recordar el día anterior. Ese era el comienzo de una nueva parte de su vida. Era el comienzo de su vida junto a Blaine.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con una imagen no muy linda. Quinn, con quien no hablaba hace mucho tiempo, estaba decaída y algo enojada. Frunció el seño y se volvió a Santana, levantando las cejas en modo de pregunta silenciosa, y cabeceando hacia la rubia. La morocha miró por unos segundos a su amiga y luego se volvió hacia Kurt.

- Está enojada porque tiene que volver a vivir con sus padres. – respondió. Kurt frunció el seño.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Sebastian la echó? – Apretó las mandíbulas con enojo. Si el suricato se había atrevido a hacer algo así, no iba a dudar en molerlo a golpes.

- No, no la echó. – adoptó un tono más bajo. – Escuché como Sam y mi padre tenían una acalorada discusión con Sebastian. Blaine le contó todo lo que les hizo a ambos, y mi padre estaba hecho una furia, Sam también estaba completamente enojado con él. Estuvieron un largo rato discutiendo, y Sebastian no tardó en largarse de allí con aire enojado… hasta diría que dolido. – hizo una pausa. – Al otro día Sam y Thad vinieron a visitarnos y Sam le comentó a mi padre que Sebastian había aceptado un trabajo en Nueva York como actor. – Kurt abrió los ojos como platos. Santana señalo disimuladamente a Quinn. – Escuché que Sebastian quería que Quinn fuera con él, pero sus padres no lo dejaron, así que ahora está viviendo con ellos.

El castaño miró a la rubia de reojo, parecía estar bastante triste. Había sido testigo incontables veces de cómo Sebastian ignoraba a su hermana, pero sabía que ambos siempre habían tenido una relación muy estrecha. Se sentía mal por Quinn, pero estaba feliz de que Sebastian se hubiera largado de allí.

- Ella está enojada conmigo ¿Verdad? – preguntó con una mueca en los labios. Santana asintió lentamente. – Por eso no me habla.

- Contigo y con mi tío. Piensa que ustedes son los culpables de que Sebastian se fuera.

Kurt apretó los labios, formando una delgada línea. No era justo. Sebastian casi le había arrebatado a Blaine, lo había separado del morocho, lo había hecho sufrir, y ahora también le sacaba una de sus mejores amigas. Bajó los ojos hacía su bandeja.

- Kurt, no te sientas mal. Pronto se le pasará el enojo y todo volverá a ser como antes. – Kurt asintió, no estando muy convencido.

* * *

16:00 P.M.

La campana sonó, liberándolo de la última clase del día. Estaba a punto de irse de allí, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Blaine esa mañana. Se mordió el labio, y caminó con nerviosismo al despacho de Sue. La mujer levantó la vista y levantó las cejas ante su presencia.

- Porcelana. – lo saludó. Para sorpresa de ambos, Kurt sonrió ante el apodo en vez de enojarse.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – preguntó. La mujer asintió y dejó a un lado la revista que había estado leyendo. Kurt tomó asiento frente a ella, y con aire nervioso se retorció en el asiento. - ¿Podría…? – comenzó. Suspiró y subió la vista. – Quiero volver a las animadoras. – dijo con firmeza. Los ojos de Sue se entrecerraron, y lo miró fijamente. Kurt le sostuvo la mirada con determinación.

- Creí que te había dicho que no podías ir y venir del equipo a tu antojo, y que era tu última oportunidad. Hiciste tu elección y abandonaste. – Kurt sintió su estómago retorcerse. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba estar en el equipo. Extrañaba sentir el suave traje sobre su piel y por sobre todo extrañaba entrenar. - ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

- Me siento mejor.

- Yo te veo devastado. – Kurt hizo una mueca y bajó los ojos.

- Alguien muy cercano a mí murió hace cosa de dos semanas. – su voz tembló, al igual que su cuerpo. – Quinn no me habla, mi padre no aprueba mis decisiones, mis notas son un desastre, y es posible que tenga una enfermedad que ponga en peligro mi vida. – se limpió la solitaria lágrima de la mejilla.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que con todo eso sobre tus hombros vas a poder resistir arriba de una pirámide sin que el peso de tu tristeza te haga caer? – Kurt miró por unos momentos a su antigua entrenadora, sabiendo que esa respuesta no solo se refería a volver al equipo, también se refería su vida.

- Porque tengo a Blaine. – contestó sin dudarlo. – Él me da coraje.

* * *

Cuando veinte minutos después entraba al aula del coro, vestido con su uniforme de animador, los ojos rojos, un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, una leve sonrisa en los labios y dispuesto a unirse nuevamente a Nuevas Direcciones, sus amigos no supieron cómo reaccionar. Chandler y Santana corrieron a abrazarlo y la morocha lo felicitó por su vuelta al equipo. Kurt les agradeció y sus ojos se detuvieron en Finn, a quien no había visto en todo el día. Su hermanastro le sonrió y lo alentó a contarle a todos lo que había pasado con Blaine. Kurt lo hizo, les contó la manera en que Blaine se le había declarado y que él había dicho que sí. Dejó bien claro que solo era una promesa, y que no pensaban casarse hasta dentro de muchos años, cuándo ambos estuvieron listos para ser una verdadera familia. Por suerte todos apoyaron su decisión y lo felicitaron.

Al terminar la hora se acercó a Finn con gesto de preocupación.

- ¿Qué hizo mi padre al enterarse? – le preguntó sin rodeos.

- Se lo tomó con más calma de la que creía posible. No parecía nada sorprendido, la verdad. Parece que después de lo de Blaine, estaba esperando algo como eso. – Kurt asintió, algo aliviado.

- ¿Crees que sería buena idea ir a recoger el resto de mis cosas? – el chico negó con la cabeza.

- Tal vez se lo haya tomado con calma, pero esta algo enojado, y es demasiado rápido para que te aparezcas por allí. Creo que lo mejor sería que esperaras un par de semanas, hasta después de tu cumpleaños y mandar a alguien a que vaya a buscar tus cosas. O si quieres te las podría llevar yo al departamento. – Kurt sonrió y asintió.

- Gracias, Finn.

- Para eso estamos los hermanos.

El castaño rió y lo abrazó durante unos segundos, antes de que ambos se dirigieran a la salida.

* * *

5:00 P.M Lunes.

Ya habían pasado dos hermosas y mágicas semanas desde que se fuera de su casa. Si bien la mayoría de las noches las pesadillas en las que perdían a Leif una vez más los atacaban, tenerse cerca los ayudaba a superarlas. Había noches en que su sueño era pacífico y sin sobresaltos, en las que podían disfrutar de dormir plácidamente uno junto al otro sin que alguno de los dos se despertara sobresaltado.

Lamentablemente esa no fue una de esas noches. Kurt se despertó, ahogando un grito de dolor. Abrió los ojos y sintió cómo las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas de forma incontrolable. De inmediato sintió los brazos desnudos de Blaine rodearlo y apretarlo contra su pecho. Kurt trató de tranquilizarse, pero las imágenes de su sueño volvían una y otra vez a su mente, atormentándolo y haciéndole sentir náuseas. Blaine vio lo pálido y dolido que estaba su novio, con gesto de preocupación. Si bien las pesadillas eran horribles, y lo único que hacían era abrir y echarle sal a la herida de la muerte de su hijo, nunca lo había visto tan alterado. Con el pánico y la tristeza mezclados en sus ojos.

Lo abrazó más fuerte, dejándole tiernos besos sobre su rostro para calmarlo, cosa que parecía no estar funcionando en absoluto. El cuerpo de Kurt temblaba como una hoja, y apretaba los ojos tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no había sido nada más que un sueño, una pesadilla, una jugarreta de su mente preocupada.

Blaine se inclinó para besar sus labios, pero Kurt se apartó con brusquedad y antes de que el morocho pudiera preguntarle qué sucedía, el castaño corrió al baño, seguido por un muy preocupado Blaine. Kurt se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó, mientras se sujetaba el estómago con fuerza y las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus mejillas. Blaine se acercó a él, y le apartó el pelo de la cara, sosteniéndolo mientras el otro tenía arcadas.

- Sé que es horrible. – le murmuró en el oído. – Yo también lo extraño. – dijo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda baja, para tranquilizarlo. Kurt no contestó. Sabía que Blaine pensaba que su pesadilla había sido sobre Leif, y no quería que se preocupara más de lo que ya estaba. – Él está feliz ahora, no siente dolor…

El castaño apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas le quemaban la piel de sus mejillas. Dejó que Blaine tratara de consolarlo, mientras las arcadas no paraban de llegar al recordar las imágenes de su sueño. Blaine habló contra su oído por varios minutos, y Kurt podía escuchar la voz dolida y rota que tenía.

Por eso se calló.

No le dijo a Blaine que su pesadilla no había sido de Leif. No le dijo que lo que había visto se debía a la conversación que tenía pendiente con su padre. No le dijo que en su sueño veía claramente cómo el morocho sufría, lloraba, se culpaba a sí mismo, mientras él caía enfermo. No le dijo que había visto como su cuerpo se marchitaba lentamente, cómo sus huesos se marcaban contra su piel, cómo esta adoptaba un tono enfermizo, cómo se debilitaba, cómo no comía, no caminaba, no cantaba, no respiraba. No vivía. No le dijo que esas arcadas solo eran empeoradas por ese dolor insoportable que sentía en el estómago en ese preciso momento.

Se inclinó nuevamente y vomitó.

* * *

23:30 P.M Lunes.

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que había tenido esa horrible pesadilla, y Kurt había hecho todo lo posible pata olvidarla. Por suerte no había soñado con nada parecido, y estaba agradecido por eso, ya que sabía que si le volvía a agarrar un ataque como el de la vez anterior Blaine se preocuparía demasiado, y lo obligaría a ir al médico. Y lo que menos quería ahora era poner un pie en un hospital. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, no volvería a salir de allí.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, y se concentró en seguir haciendo la comida. Nick lo estaba ayudando, mientras que los demás Warblers, Santana, Brittany, Megan y Sam estaban sentados en el suelo, viendo un partido de Football.

En cuanto las pizzas estuvieron listas, las pusieron en la mesa ratona, y se unieron a los demás. El castaño sonrió al verse rodeado de todas esas personas maravillosas. Por un momento se preguntó que habría sido de él si esa noche no se hubiera atrevido a escaparse de su casa. Obviamente seguiría siendo amigo de Santana y Quinn, y tal vez no habría sufrido tanto. Pero se habría perdido de millones de experiencias maravillosas: Conocer a Blaine, su primer beso, sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus enternecedores celos, su primera vez, las épicas reuniones con los Warblers, el compromiso de Nick y Jeff, conocer a Leif, ver sus sonrisas, dibujar con él, pasear por Westerville, la voz de Blaine, su propuesta de casamiento… Le habían pasado millones de cosas malas, tristes y dolorosas, pero al recordar todo lo bueno, parecía haber valido la pena pasar por esas situaciones.

Se apoyó contra el pecho de Blaine, y sintió como este lo abrazaba protectoramente, mientras reían con los demás. Subió su vista al perfil de su prometido y lo estudió con cariño, sonriéndole con amor. No importaba lo que había pasado o lo que podría pasar, Blaine lo valía. El morocho bajó la vista al sentirse observado, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó para besarlo con lentitud, ahogando una risa al escuchar cómo Santana les decía que se fueran a una habitación.

Kurt se separó y le acarició el rostro de manera embelesada, manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos avellana. Blaine juntó sus frentes, y ambos cerraron los ojos. Quedándose así por minutos que parecieron horas. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, vio la resplandeciente sonrisa de Blaine. Una sonrisa que no había visto desde hace demasiado tiempo. Subió sus cejas en modo de pregunta, pero lo único que recibió fue un fuerte y apasionado beso, que lo hizo jadear en cuestión de segundos.

En cuánto se separaron, los ojos de Kurt se dirigieron a una esquina de la televisión donde marcaba que eran las doce en punto. Volvió sus ojos a Blaine, con la misma y brillante sonrisa que el mayor.

- Feliz cumpleaños, ángel.

Y fue en ese preciso momento, mientras todos lo felicitaban, estando completamente feliz, rodeado por los fuertes brazos de su prometido, que por primera vez, desde que su madre lo había abandonado, sintió que estaba en su hogar.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**¡No estoy muerta! Perdón por mi desaparición de dos semanas, pero mi inspiración se apagó completamente y me costó escribirlo. Les agradezco la paciencia, y los comentarios en el capitulo anterior. No sé como voy a estar estas semanas, así que no les prometo tener el capitulo que sigue la semana que viene. Además de que el mes que viene ya empiezo nuevamente las clases y mi tiempo va a estar más limitado. Solo espero para ese momento haber terminado EANSEF.**

**Los que me siguen en Twitter ya sabrán que solo faltan 5, incluyendo este capítulo, para el tan esperado (?) final del Fic. Es decir que ya empezamos la cuenta regresiva. **

**Por si no lo sabían, aunque lo mencioné varias veces, el Fic va a tener una secuela, me preguntaron varias veces que era, así que les digo que es una continuación de la historia, únicamente que está separada de EANSEF por un hecho en concreto que se van a enterar en los próximos capítulos. Así que el final de EANSEF no significa el final de esta historia. **

**Aclarado ese punto, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Gracias po comentar, y perdón por no responder sus comentarios, es que una vez que los leo me olvido (xD!) **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 29: Beso negro. **

- Blaine ¿Dónde demonios estamos? – El morocho se limitó a sonreír con complicidad y no contestó. Kurt rodó los ojos y siguió viendo fascinado como el pasto de un color verde imponente, junto con árboles y campos pasaban por su lado a gran velocidad.

El morocho lo había hecho despertarse a las cinco de la mañana, cosa que le ganó una buena patada por parte de un malhumorado Kurt, y lo había metido en el auto. Ahora, unas cinco horas después, todavía no habían llegado a destino y el morocho seguía sin querer soltar a donde iban. El castaño se retorció las manos y estudió el hermoso paisaje. El día no podía haber estado más hermoso. El sol brillaba en el cielo y apenas había una que otra nube.

El menor soltó un suspiro y volvió su mirada a Blaine, que tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios. Kurt no tardó en hacer el mismo gesto. Se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La sonrisa de Blaine se incrementó y desvió su mirada de la carretera por unos segundos para guiñarle un ojo.

El castaño se puso a responder los mensajes que lo felicitaban por su cumpleaños, tratando de no emocionarse por la sorpresa que Blaine le tenía preparada. Sabía que era algo grande, hermoso y especial, ya que Blaine era así de cuidadoso con los regalos que le daba a él.

El morocho dobló y se internó en un camino de tierra. Kurt alzó las cejas y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Blaine no dijo nada. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a través de la ventanilla el grupo de árboles que crecía a su alrededor. Abrió la boca para preguntar por millonésima vez en cinco horas a dónde demonios estaban yendo, pero Blaine se adelantó.

- Shh. Ya llegamos. – señaló adelante, y el menor se quedó mudo.

Se veía como a lo lejos, en medio de un claro rodeado por un pequeño bosquecito, había una pequeña cabaña, hecha de piedras grises, y con el techo de madera. Se veía que estaba en perfectas condiciones, rodeada de un pasto bajo e impresionantemente verde. Las enredaderas se incrustaban en las piedras de la casa, y llegaban al techo, que tenía una capa de enredaderas verdes con flores blancas sobre la madera. Blaine lo miró de reojo y soltó una carcajada al ver sus ojos y su boca abiertos de par en par.

- Se te va a meter algo si no cierras la boca. – Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se ruborizó levemente ante la insinuación en la voz de su novio. El morocho se metió en medio de unos árboles, donde no había un camino, pero sí el espacio suficiente para que cupieran unos tres autos. Apagó el motor y lo miró con los ojos brillantes. – Feliz Cumpleaños.

Kurt lo miró con una sonrisa, y no tardó en abalanzársele y comerle la boca salvajemente. Blaine gimió y se dejó besar, antes de separarlo ligeramente.

- Blaine – jadeó Kurt, tratando de recuperar el aliento. – Te dije que no quería regalos caros. Blaine no pudo evitar tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar una carcajada.

- Eres incorregible. – sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. – No gasté nada, tonto. El terreno pertenecía a mi abuelo, y él se lo pasó a Cooper para que lo disfrutara con su familia. Después de lo que pasó con la madre de Santana, Coop dejó de venir y me dio las llaves a mí. Este… - miró a su alrededor con nostalgia – era el lugar sagrado de mi abuelo, donde había traído a mi abuela, y yo tenía tantos recuerdo aquí con ellos… - miró al castaño con cariño. – supuse que era tiempo de empezar a crear nuevos recuerdos. – Kurt lo abrazó con amor. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo por varios minutos, antes de separarse con una sonrisa. – Ya avisé a tu trabajo, y le dije a Chandler que le diga a Figins que estabas enfermo, nos vamos a quedar varios días para olvidarnos de todo y empezar de nuevo.

Bajaron del auto, y Blaine abrió el maletero, sacando un par de bolsos, lo agarró de la mano y lo guió por un pequeño sendero de tierra que llevaba hasta la casa. El morocho abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. El interior era pequeño, pero confortable y cómodo. Había una gran estancia con un sillón de tres plazas frente a una chimenea en ese momento apagada. La cocina era pequeña, hecha de completamente de madera. Había dos puertas, una iba a la habitación, y otra a un baño.

- Dios, es hermoso. – susurró el menor, todavía shockeado por la sorpresa y sin poder salir de ese estado de embelesamiento. Blaine dejó los bolsos en el suelo al lado de la puerta, y se acercó a él, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del castaño. – Gracias, dulzura.

- De nada, amor. Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti. – Kurt volteó su rostro y atrapó los labios del mayor. Blaine ladeó la cabeza, profundizando aún más el beso. – Más tarde nos acomodamos bien, ahora vamos a almorzar fuera. La familia de Sally vive a una hora de aquí y le pedí que nos abasteciera la heladera.

Kurt se mordió el labio, con una gran sonrisa, y asintió. Blaine le dio un último beso y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar la comida. Kurt pasó sus ojos por toda la estancia nuevamente, absorbiendo cada detalle.

Una media hora después Blaine había terminado de llenar una canasta de mimbre con comida, y había agarrado una manta. Se dirigieron a los jardines, y Blaine lo llevó debajo de la sombra de un gran roble que crecía cerca de la casa.

- Mira. – le señaló la corteza con los ojos brillantes, y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Propiedad de Blaine D. Anderson? – el menor soltó una risita al verlo.

- Este árbol lo plantaron cuando tenía acerca de un año, y cuando escuché que lo querían cortar para hacer leña me enojé y lo tallé en la madera. – pasó los dedos por las letras desprolijas. – Tendría unos siete años. Cuando mi abuelo lo vio, no quiso cortarlo. - Kurt miraba fascinado como el mayor tenía la vista lejana y una sonrisa que guardaba mil historias.

- Tu abuelo y tú parecían estar muy unidos. – El morocho volvió a la realidad y asintió. Estiró al manta debajo del árbol y le hizo un lugar para que se acostara a su lado.

- Soy muy parecido a él, y no solo físicamente. Antes de salir del closet me llevaba bien con mi padre y teníamos momentos increíbles, estábamos muy unidos. Pero nunca tuve la relación que tenía con mi abuelo. – Soltó una risita, y le acarició la mejilla. – Recuerdo que me quejé de no llamarme William, como él. Estuve insoportable varias semanas hasta que él me hizo prometer que le pondría su nombre a mi primogénito varón. – Sus ojos se apagaron por unos instantes, y su sonrisa decayó. – También que tendría mis rulos y nuestros ojos. – Kurt se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada. En cierta forma se sentía culpable de no poder darle a Blaine lo que él quería, y había prometido. Blaine lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Sé lo que estas pensando, y no es tu culpa. – Kurt se ruborizó levemente al encontrarse atrapado. – Estoy seguro de que mi abuelo entenderá por qué no puedo cumplir esa promesa. – Se acercó a él, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y pegando ambos pechos. – Él quería que fuera con ese alguien a quien tanto amaba. Al menos encontré a esa persona. – Kurt sonrió y se inclinó para dejar un beso casto en los labios del otro.

El morocho lo abrazó por varios minutos más, antes de sentarse y sacar varios cuencos con fruta, un par de sándwiches, una botella de vino y dos copas, de la canasta de mimbre. Llenó ambas copas y le dio una a Kurt. El menor la acepto y le dio un pequeño trago. El morocho alzó la suya y la hizo chocar levemente contra la del otro.

- Por tus dieciocho. – brindó.

- Porque ahora estamos juntos.

Comieron, mientras Blaine le contaba más anécdotas de su infancia y las cosas que había hecho con su abuelo. Kurt no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que había hecho para merecerse que un hombre tan hermoso, tanto física como sentimentalmente, lo amara. Después de una hora, el vino se había terminado y Blaine estaba apoyado sobre su codo, mientras Kurt, que estaba acostado bajo él con la espalda sobre la manta, le daba de comer uvas en la boca.

El morocho tenía las pupilas dilatadas mientras lo observaba. Kurt le sonrió y le alcanzó otra uva, Blaine alzó las cejas e inclinó la cabeza, atrapando también parte de sus dedos. El castaño jadeo al sentir como la boca de Blaine se demoraba más de lo necesario chupando sus dedos antes de agarrar la fruta y apartarse. Entrecerró los ojos con un hambre predador al ver deslizarse parte del jugo por la barbilla del mayor. Se incorporó solo lo suficiente para limpiarlo con su lengua, sacándole un leve gemido.

El menor sonrió con perversidad y le acercó otra fruta a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla se la metió a la boca. Blaine puso cara de sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa pícara se extendiera por su rostro. Se inclinó y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, tratando de abrirse paso con su lengua. Kurt le permitió la entrada a esa húmeda intrusa, y sonrió al sentir como las lenguas de ambos batallaban por quedarse con la uva. Sintió como la mano de Blaine se colaba dentro de su remera y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, abriendo más la boca. El morocho se apresuró a envolver la uva con su lengua y apartarse para comerla.

- Perdiste. – murmuró con aire juguetón.

- Hiciste trampa. – se quejó Kurt, sin poder evitar reírse.

- Nunca dijiste que tenía prohibido tocar. Así que gané limpiamente. –Levantó las cejas cuando Kurt rodó los ojos. - ¿Segunda ronda?

El menor sonrió y se llevó otra uva a la boca. Blaine no tardó en atacar sus labios, mientras su mano empezaba a estimular uno de los pezones del castaño. Kurt internó una de sus manos en los rulos azabaches, empujando su boca más cerca de la de él. Su otra mano comenzó a desatarle los botones de la camisa. Blaine se quejó levemente y abrió los ojos para fulminarlo con la mirada. Kurt sonrió dentro del beso, y sintió el cuerpo del otro estremecerse cuando le acarició el pecho desnudo con la yema de los dedos.

Blaine le mordió el labio suavemente, sabiendo que el menor no se resistía a ello. Kurt jadeó pero no permitió que Blaine le robara la fruta. Coló una de sus manos por la camisa para tocar la espalda del otro. Clavó sus uñas, y las deslizó hasta su hombro obteniendo un gemido grave y la leve separación de sus bocas. Tomó eso como una rendición y mordió la uva con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Gané. – dijo al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

Blaine lo fulminó con la mirada. Terminó de sacarse por completo la camisa y se posicionó sobre el menor, separándole las piernas para poder arrodillarse entre ellas.

- Desempate. El que gana va arriba. – Kurt alzó las cejas.

- Trato.

Se llevó la tercera uva a los labios, y Blaine no tardó en comenzar a besarlo. Las manos del morocho se internaron en su pecho para acariciarlo y torturar sus, ya erectos, pezones. Kurt enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine para atraerlo más cerca, y pegarlo a su cuerpo. La lengua húmeda del morocho recorría su boca con desenfreno haciéndole ver las estrellas. Sintió como la fruta se escapaba, y se apresuró a internar su lengua en la boca de Blaine dispuesto a ganarle. Se removió levemente para tener un mejor ángulo al besarlo, notando cómo un bulto duro se apoyaba contra su trasero. Sonrió, y movió sus caderas, tomando desprevenido al otro que estaba concentrado en el beso. Blaine abrió la boca sin poder evitarlo, y Kurt tomó la uva con una sonrisa. El morocho escondió su rostro en el cuello del menor.

- No se vale. – Kurt soltó una carcajada, y lo empujó para que quedara acostado sobre su espalda.

- Gané sin trampas. Ahora quiero mi premio.

Se sacó la remera ante la sonrisa de Blaine. Se inclinó para desabrocharle el jean, mientras su boca comenzaba a juguetear por la piel de su pecho. Blaine levantó las caderas para ayudarlo a sacarle los pantalones y el bóxer. Kurt gimió al ver el duro miembro de su novio.

- Desnúdate. – le pidió el morocho, comenzando a desatarle los botones del jean. Kurt lo ayudó y se apresuró a sacárselos junto con su ropa interior.

Jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Blaine rodearlo y comenzar a deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo. El menor se estiró sobre él, y atrapó sus labios con suavidad, compartiendo un calmado beso. Kurt le mordió fuertemente el labio al sentir cómo la mano del mayor aceleraba el ritmo. El castaño le apartó la mano de su miembro y la llevó a su trasero.

- Prepárame. – Blaine lo miró con extrañeza, frunciendo el seño.

- Pero ganaste. Dijimos que el que ganaba iba a arriba.

- Ir arriba no es lo mismo que ser activo, dulzura. Ahora usa esa boca para algo más productivo que hablar, y chúpamela.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y sonrió. Tiró a Kurt de espaldas sobre la manta, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. El menor sonrió y lo atrajo de la nuca, para juntar sus labios. Blaine se separó del beso y comenzó a recorrer su pecho, dejando un rastro invisible de saliva. Rodeó sus pezones con la lengua y succionó, haciendo que el menor se retorciera y arqueara. Fue bajando, lamiendo cada trozo de piel, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Subió sus ojos hacia Kurt, que lo miraba expectante. Le sonrió y le dio una lamida por toda su extensión, de forma sumamente lenta, solo para hacerlo sufrir.

- Mierda, Blaine… - la mano del castaño se enterró en sus rizos, tirándolo para que lo tome con la boca. Blaine sonrió y tomó la excitación de su novio y succionó, arrancándole un gemido. – Oh dios…si…

El morocho llevó una de sus manos a la boca de Kurt mientras su boca seguía devorándole la erección. El castaño abrió y succionó sus dedos, llenándolos de saliva, mordisqueándolos mientras arqueaba su cadera contra esa boca húmeda que lo estaba llevando al borde. Blaine movía su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, arrastrando sus dientes por la piel suave tal como sabía que le gustaba.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto hacer una mamada. La sensación de tener el miembro de _su_ chico en la boca era incomparable, sentía como el menor se endurecía bajo su lengua y eso lo volvía loco. Sacó sus dedos de la boca del menor y los llevó a su entrada, esparciendo la saliva por ella y haciendo apenas presión para entrar.

- ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez, Anderson! – exclamó el ojiazul. Blaine soltó una risita, y aceleró el ritmo de succiones, mientras comenzaba a empujar el primer dedo. Kurt re terció bajo él, empujándose contra su mano. Abrió más las piernas y levantó la cadera.

- Parece que alguien está desesperado. – se burló Blaine. El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada y abrió la boca para insultarlo, cuando Blaine metió el primer dedo de lleno en su interior.

- Oh dios, Blaine… - el morocho comenzó a mover el dedo, sin sacarle los ojos de encima al rostro de su prometido.

El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la boca abierta y el cuerpo arqueado. El mayor se mordió el labio y comenzó a estocar más fuerte, disfrutando los jadeos quedos que salían de esa boca. Introdujo un segundo dedo con lentitud, esperando a que se ajustara antes de empezar a moverlos. Se llevó la otra mano a su propia erección, masturbándose mientras veía como sus dedos entraban y salían de la entrada del menor. Se estiró para alcanzar su pantalón y sacar un preservativo, que había guardado a propósito sabiendo muy bien cómo iba a terminar ese almuerzo, y se apresuró a romper el sobre metálico y a colocárselo.

El castaño abrió los ojos cuando sintió el cuerpo de Blaine posicionarse sobre él. El morocho le sonrió y depositó un beso suave sobre sus labios. Sacó los dedos de su interior y se alineó contra su entrada, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

- Te recuerdo que yo gané. Yo voy arriba. – Blaine frunció el ceño, y fue sorprendido siendo empujado para quedar de espaldas. Kurt se subió a horcajadas sobre él.

Blaine al entender, al fin, las intenciones de su prometido, le sonrió y lo ayudó a colocarse sobre su erección. Kurt cerró los ojos, y se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras descendía, empalándose a sí mismo sobre el miembro de Blaine. El morocho lo tomó de la cintura, y luchó con las ganas de levantar la cadera para hundirse completamente en esa estrecha cavidad. El menor terminó de bajar y soltó un jadeo, quedándose quieto por varios segundos. El morocho subió una de sus manos a sus sonrojadas mejillas y la acarició con el pulgar, haciendo que el chico abriera los ojos y los posara en él.

- ¿Cómo me sientes? – la pregunta tomó algo desprevenido al ojiazul, que soltó una carcajada y lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

- Profundo. – El morocho levantó las caderas, y Kurt gimió quedamente. – Ahora mucho más… - Blaine soltó una risita, y continuó moviendo sus caderas, arrancando suspiros entrecortados de sus labios.

- ¿Qué más? – insistió. El castaño apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, sumándose al lento vaivén que estaba matando a ambos.

- Estas… duro. Muy duro, y ca-caliente. – El morocho lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a estocar más fuerte. Kurt se estremeció y se arqueó al sentir como una de sus embestidas le daba de lleno en la próstata. – y… mierda, Blaine ¡Es ahí!

El mayor sonrió, y se incorporó, quedándose sentado. Kurt abrió los ojos y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Me vuelves loco. - Kurt sonrió y juntó sus frentes, acariciando la nariz de Blaine con la suya.

- Y tú a mí, dulzura. – unió sus labios en un beso suave, que se fue tornando demandante y lujurioso a medida que el morocho volvía a moverse.

Kurt se agarró a sus hombros, uniéndose una vez más en ese baile demencial que los estremecía de placer. Sentía a Blaine deslizarse dentro de él y pegarle en el lugar preciso, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se sensibilizara. Notaba cómo las caricias sobre su espalda y pecho ardían. Todo Blaine era fuego. Sus manos recorriendo la piel de su torso, esos labios marcando su cuello, la lengua húmeda probando su pulso, su pecho decorado de vello negro que se rozaba contra él, sus estocadas malditamente certeras, su erección hundiéndose dentro de él… todo él era fuego, pasión y deseo, pero nada lo reflejaba tanto como sus ojos. Ese par de faros verdes que lo devoraban, con las pupilas dilatadas, con esa mirada salvaje y chispeante que lo embriagaba, lo retenía y no lo dejaba escapar.

El castaño tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente. Blaine atacó su nuez de Adán, mordiéndola y chupando la piel maltratada, fue subiendo por su quijada, y su mandíbula, llegando hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, donde mordió y la succionó con ansias. Kurt podía sentir que su piel ardía bajo los toques de Blaine. Sentía su propia excitación atrapada entre ambos cuerpos, y rozándose con sus estómagos, llevándolo a la locura.

- Blaine… - gimoteó, sin ser capaz de armar una frase coherente.

El morocho apresuró sus acometidas en respuesta, pegándole sin ninguna compasión en la próstata, haciéndolo ver puntos blancos. Blaine ignoró la quemazón de sus piernas, y siguió embistiendo, sin poder quitarle la mirada a la cara de éxtasis total de Kurt.

- K-kurt, dios, no sabes lo que me haces…

El castaño le clavó las uñas en la espalda, y el morocho estaba seguro que iban a dejar una cicatriz, pero lo que menos le importaba ahora era eso. El castaño abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, antes de besarlo de manera salvaje, hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Blaine, dándole un beso como jamás había obtenido de nadie. El morocho solo duró unas tres erráticas y desesperadas embestidas más antes de correrse, gimiendo el nombre de su prometido.

Blaine coló una de sus manos por entremedio de ambos cuerpos y tomó el miembro del ojiazul, masturbándolo furiosamente hasta que sintió como un líquido caliente le manchaba la mano y Kurt le clavaba los dientes en el cuello. Se quedaron los dos sentados, sin moverse por varios minutos, tratando de que sus respiraciones volvieran a la normalidad.

El morocho se dejó caer sobre su espalda, arrastrando al castaño consigo, que cayó entre risas sobre su pecho.

- Nunca me voy a cansar de esto. – Kurt rió más fuerte, y depositó un beso en su mejilla. – Contigo todo es especial. – El castaño se ruborizó levemente, mirándolo con una sonrisa de cariño. Blaine lo observó en silencio por varios segundos, antes de soltar una carcajada. - ¿Cómo es que después de todo lo que acabamos de hacer te ruborices solo por algo que te dije? – el castaño rió y hizo una mueca al sentirlo todavía en su interior. – No tengo problema en quedarme así. – dijo con una sonrisita pervertida.

- Yo tampoco, pero después soy yo quien se tiene que aguantar ese lindo ardor. – El menor sacó a Blaine de su interior con un estremecimiento. Blaine sonrió aún más y tiró el preservativo dentro de una bolsita que había llevado. – Tenías todo preparado. – El morocho puso cara de culpabilidad, que le pareció adorable.

- Tenía la esperanza de que el postre fuera entretenido. – Kurt soltó una carcajada y dejó que el morocho limpiara el sudor y las manchas de su corrida con un trapo.

En cuanto terminó, se acostaron nuevamente sobre la manta, con la cabeza de Kurt descansando sobre el pecho de Blaine.

- Gracias, amor. – le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. – Por todo. Es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que recibí en toda mi vida.- Blaine sonrió, y lo abrazó más fuerte, buscando sus labios para darle un suave beso llenó de amor.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada, Kurt. Sabes que lo hago porque te quiero. - El menor sonrió y se acurrucó más contra él, ahogando un bostezo contra la piel de su pecho. Blaine rió, y pasó sus manos distraídamente por el ya desordenado pelo del ojiazul. - ¿Tienes sueño?

- Me despertaste a las cinco de la mañana. – se quejó, mientras cerraba los ojos. – Y en el camino no pude dormir bien por toda la expectación por tu regalo, y después de un orgasmo monumental, mi cuerpo no va a ser capaz de moverse ni un centímetro. – Blaine rió levemente, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza del menor, y acunando una de sus nalgas con una mano.

- Yo también estoy cansado, y no creo que pueda cargarte hasta la casa.

- Si me estás diciendo gordo, prepárate para correr en cuanto recupere mis fuerzas. – El morocho soltó una carcajada.

- No, tonto, no me refería a eso. Yo tampoco tengo fuerza ahora ¿Te importaría dormir aquí? No hay ningún vecino que pueda vernos desnudos, y si lo había seguro lo ahuyentaron nuestros gemidos. – Kurt se rió débilmente.

- Quedémonos aquí. – El morocho asintió y cerró los ojos, sonriendo levemente al sentir como la respiración de Kurt se volvía más pausada.

* * *

14:00 P.M.

El morocho apretó más los párpados, tratando de que la luz, que le daba de lleno en el rostro, desapareciera, pero no lo logró. Gruñó y se removió, antes de abrir los ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos al instante cuando la luz del sol le hizo arder.

Sintió el cuerpo del castaño sobre él removerse, y acostarse a su lado boca abajo, sin despertarse. El morocho se incorporó y tardó un tiempo en caer en la cuenta de que al subir el sol, la sombra del árbol había cambiado. Se refregó la cara y sacudió a Kurt por un hombro para despertarlo. El menor se quejó, pero soltó una risita cuándo Blaine le dio un mordico en el cuello.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vamos a la casa. No hay mucha sombra y nos vamos a terminar quemando. – soltó una risita al verle la espalda. – Ya te estás poniendo rojo. – Kurt saltó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría.

- Yo nunca me quemo, mi piel es muy sensible. – Blaine alzó las cejas. – Me pongo como un tomate. – explicó. Blaine ahogó una carcajada y lo ayudó a juntar las cosas del suelo. En cuánto el menor se agachó, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se clavaran en su redondito trasero que tanto le gustaba, y cayó en la cuenta de que los dos seguían desnudos. Sonrió acercándosele dispuesto a morderlo, pero antes de hacerlo se fijo en una de las nalgas del menor y la cara se le puso roja.

Kurt volteó y vio a Blaine descostillado de la risa en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Blaine dejó de aguantarse la risa, y estalló en carcajadas.

- Tu… mi mano… - el castaño levantó una ceja, y tuvo que esperar varios minutos para que Blaine se calmara lo suficiente como para poder hablar. – Te bronceaste, y mi mano quedó marcada sobre tu trasero. – Vio cómo la cara de Kurt se tornaba roja, y trataba de verse a sí mismo la marca.

- Nunca en toda mi vida me broncee y el único día que lo hago, tenías que meter la mano. – se quejó, haciendo un puchero que le resultó adorable al mayor.

Blaine terminó de juntar las cosas, mientras Kurt se vestía. En cuanto ambos estuvieron cambiados, volvieron a la casa. Kurt se apresuró a ir al baño, mientras Blaine acomodaba lo que habían llevado. Unos minutos después el menor regresó con la cara roja, el morocho no pude evitar soltar una carcajada al verlo.

- ¿Lo viste? Apenas se nota, tu piel es muy blanca y apenas te quemaste.

- Sí que se nota, Anderson. – se quejó el chico, sentándose en el sillón con gesto indignado. Blaine rodó los ojos y dejó los platos para ir a su lado.

- No es cómo si alguien más además de mi lo va a ver, así que no veo de qué preocuparse tanto. A menos que estés mostrándole tu lindo trasero a alguien más. – agregó con un puchero.

Kurt se rió y lo tironeó para que apoyara la cabeza sobre sus muslos. Le acarició el pelo con una mano, mientras la otra delineaba su mandíbula.

- Sabes que no. – Blaine alzó las cejas esperando algo más, haciendo que el menor frunciera el seño- ¿Qué?

- No sé, esperaba algo como "Sabes que no, amor, mi trasero es solo tuyo y te lo doy para que lo marques" o algo por el estilo. – Kurt estalló en risas, y empujó al mayor, haciendo que cayera sobre el suelo.

- Eres el peor. – Blaine tiró de él, hasta que Kurt estuvo sentado a horcajadas sobre su cadera. El menor se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, acariciándolos con lentitud pasmosa, mientras sus manos se enterraban en los rizos azabaches. Blaine lo abrazó, ladeando más la cabeza para profundizar el beso. El menor se separó levemente, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y la respiración agitada. – Te amo, y no tienes idea de cuánto. - Blaine sonrió, y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- También te amo, ángel. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

El menor sonrió y depositó otro beso antes de levantarse, y ayudar a hacer lo mismo con Blaine. Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, y comenzaron a acomodar la ropa en el armario.

- ¿Hasta cuándo nos quedaremos? – preguntó el menor mientras se sacaba la ropa que traía puesta y se ponía un jogging para estar más cómodo.

- Creo que lo mejor es volver el domingo a la mañana. No creo que sea buena idea quedarnos mucho más, ya perdiste muchas clases, y casi estas por terminar. – Kurt asintió

- Solo con pensar que aún me falta otro año para graduarme me enferma. Realmente ya quiero terminar el colegio, y alejarme de aquí. – El menor se sentó en la cama, y observó cómo Blaine acomodaba su ropa. – No es cómo si no le tenga cariño a Ohio, pero siento que no pertenezco aquí.

- Créeme te entiendo. Desde chico siempre supe que mi lugar estaba en Nueva York y no aquí. – suspiró Blaine. El menor lo miró con curiosidad por unos minutos, antes de soltar su duda.

-¿Por qué te quedaste? Quiero decir, tu familia tiene mucho dinero y no hubiese sido difícil comprarte o rentar un piso allí, incluso si tu padre no te hubiera dado un centavo, tú tenías tu propio dinero y Cooper te podría haber ayudado. – Al ver que Blaine no contestaba inmediatamente, decidió presionarlo un poco más. – Estoy seguro de que te hubiesen aceptado en cualquier facultad sin problemas.

El morocho se volteó y le sonrió, antes de acercarse a la cama y acostarse a su lado. Kurt le acarició el pelo, manteniendo su vista fija en el rostro de su prometido, esperando una respuesta.

- Fueron varias razones por las que no me fui. En primer lugar estaba Cooper, yo tenía nueve años cuándo la madre de Santana murió. Santana tenía solo ocho meses, y estaba conmigo y con mi madre ese día. El año anterior habíamos perdido a nuestro abuelo y todavía no nos habíamos recuperado cuándo pasó eso. Cooper estaba destrozado y le costó más de cinco años dejar de culparse por la muerte de su mujer. Para ese entonces tenía catorce y mi padre me había echado de la casa. Los padres de Jeff me acogieron en su familia y me transfirieron con la autorización de mi madre a la escuela privada dónde iban Nick y Thad. Cuándo me gradué, estaba deseoso por largarme de allí, pero luego me di cuenta que hacía años que no visitaba a Cooper, y todo gracias a mi padre, apenas sabía algo de mi sobrina, y simplemente no podía desaparecer de sus vidas. Así que atrasé mis planes de irme unos meses, para compartir tiempo con mi familia. – Hizo una pausa y suspiró. – En cuánto vi a Cooper supe que no había sido nada fácil para él criar a Santana él solo, y que las heridas aún estaban demasiado frescas. Para ese entonces Santana ya tenía unos nueve años y apenas me conocía. Decidí quedarme unos años con ellos, y luego Cooper se las arregló para que mi padre me cediera la vieja casa. Fue entonces cuando nos reunimos otra vez con los chicos, y decidimos formar una banda. Aún tenía ganas de irme a Nueva York, y aún sentía que este no era el sitio en el que debía estar, pero demasiadas cosas me ligaban aquí, y realmente no quería dejarlas ir tan fácilmente. También tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que la Gran Manzana tendría preparado para mí. No sabía si sería lo suficientemente bueno cómo para entrar a Julliard, la universidad de mis sueños, y tampoco sabía si iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir una semana separado de los Warblers, Santana y Cooper ya que en ese momento era lo más preciado que tenía. Así que preferí quedarme dónde estaba seguro y tranquilo, a explorar el mundo y salir de una buena vez del nido. – El morocho se acurrucó más cerca del menor, que se mantenía callado, esperando que continuara. – Entré en Dalton a los veinte y me hice gran amigo de los demás actores, realmente me sorprendió conseguir uno de los papeles más importantes de la serie. Eso, más el éxito que estaba teniendo con la banda, me hizo confiar más en mí, y pensar que después de toda la mierda por la que había pasado en mi adolescencia realmente me merecía triunfar en algo y disfrutar de hacer lo que me gustaba. Me sentía tan cómodo y feliz aquí que me fui olvidando de irme a Nueva York. – Blaine vio como el menor fruncía el seño. – No me malinterpretes, las ganas de salir de aquí siempre estuvieron, y mis sueños nunca cambiaron, pero le tenía pánico al cambio. Al pasar los años, y sin darme cuenta, mi vida se había tornado realmente rutinaria y, exceptuando las veces en que estaba con los Warblers o mi familia, era bastante monótona. – sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. – Hasta que un día, después de tener una breve discusión con mi sobrina, en la que me negué rotundamente a darle clases de matemática a su mejor amigo, Thad me llamó para salir, y yo acepté. – Hizo que el menor se inclinara para depositarle un beso casto sobre sus labios. – Seguiría con la historia, pero creo que ya sabes lo que viene. - Kurt sonrió levemente, aún con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza que procesar. Blaine se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo, mientras el menor le masajeaba el cuero cabelludo como un acto reflejo. – Gracias a ti perdí ese miedo irracional al cambio. Me enseñaste que a veces lo mejor es darle a tu vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados, y no aferrarse a lo cómodo y sencillo.

- ¿Y nunca mandaste tu solicitud a Julliard? – preguntó.

Blaine se tensó ligeramente y lo miró fijamente, dudando si contarle de su admisión o no. Kurt tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos, que no estaba completamente seguro de que era, y no sabía si era bueno averiguarlo en ese momento. Si le decía a Kurt, lo más probable era que después de todo lo que le había contado, le terminara diciendo un sermón y sabía que iba a usar muchas cosas que él había dicho en su contra. Si le decía era muy probable que se sintiera culpable por ser la causa de que Blaine no se tomara un avión y se largara de allí lo más rápido posible. Si le decía, tal vez al final, terminaría por convencerlo de irse. Solo Kurt lo podría lograr, y sabía que él no le podría negar nada.

- No, nunca.

* * *

23:00 P.M.

El menor había preparado espaguetis con salsa rosa y Blaine había llevado una manta hacia el exterior, para cenar a la luz de las estrellas y terminar el día del cumpleaños de manera romántica. Cenaron casi en silencio, disfrutando de ese momento íntimo y calmado. Escuchando el susurro de la hierba al mecerse, y los suspiros quedos que el viento le arrancaba a las hojas de los árboles al correr entre sus ramas.

Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir esa paz con sus voces, así que en cuanto terminaron de comer, dejaron los platos a un lado, y se acostaron sobre la manta. La cabeza de Blaine sobre el pecho de Kurt, sus piernas enredadas y sus manos unidas. El morocho cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el bombeo del corazón del menor, que lo tranquilizaba. Kurt recorrió su espalda, con la mano que tenía libre, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante el contacto, y un suspiro saliera de sus labios entreabiertos.

El morocho decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse de allí, antes de quedarse dormidos. Ambos se pusieron en pie con dificultad, recogiendo las cosas, y dejándolas en la cocina, antes de dirigirse sin abrir la boca hacia la habitación.

Se deshicieron de sus ropas, quedándose completamente desnudos, y se metieron en la cama, abrazándose fuertemente. Demasiado cansados como para hacer algo más. El morocho escondió su rostro en el pecho del menor, mientras los brazos de este le rodeaban el cuerpo. Kurt sonrió levemente al escuchar cómo la respiración de Blaine se hacía más pausada. Ahora podían estar juntos sin que la edad lo impidiera. Ahora no podían separarlos. Ya no había escusas.

Se quedó dormido, con el reconfortante pensamiento de que pasara lo que pasara, estaban unidos por una promesa. Ahora, Blaine era suyo.

* * *

06:00 A.M. Jueves.

El castaño se desperezó y se destapó completamente. Caminó hasta el baño, dónde se escuchaba el ruido del agua. Se deslizó dentro, justo en el momento en que Blaine salía de la ducha. El menor le sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso.

- ¿Qué haces bañándote a esta hora? – le preguntó, mientras se enjuagaba la cara con agua fría.

- Tenía mucho calor. – El morocho se ató una toalla alrededor de la cadera, mientras usaba otra para secarse el pelo.- ¿Y tú por qué estás despierto?

- Calor. – contestó, mientras se mojaba la nuca. – No me gusta mucho el calor, trae mucho sudor. – Blaine rodó los ojos, terminándose de secar. – Lo único bueno que trae es muchos hombres sin remera por la calle. – El menor sonrió al sentir dos brazos posesivos rodeándole la cintura.

- ¿Así que te gusta mirar? – El mayor restregó su nariz por la nuca del castaño. El joven rió, y volteó para verlo mejor.

- No te pongas celoso. – Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos. – Sabes que siempre vas a ser my sexy hobbit. - El morocho bufó, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se deslizara por su rostro.

- No soy tan bajito. – se quejó.

- Te llevo unos centímetros y apenas tengo diecisiete. Dentro de unos años vas a quedar hecho un enano al lado mío. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos, y Kurt soltó una carcajada. Se inclinó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. – Mi enano.

Blaine sonrió levemente, y se separó del abrazo para terminar de secarse. Kurt se mordió el labio al ver cómo las gotas le caían del pelo y resbalaban por el magnífico torso desnudo. Blaine le guiñó un ojo y salió del baño. El menor sacudió la cabeza y se refrescó con más agua fría, para bajar la repentina calentura de su cuerpo.

Se dio la vuelta y su pie pisó la toalla mojada que había dejado el morocho en el piso. Bufó, ya había pasado por lo mismo en su casa con su padre, luego con Finn y ahora con Blaine. La agarró, y estaba a punto de colgarla, cuándo se le ocurrió una idea. Con una sonrisa de maldad, salió del baño y fue directo a la habitación, dónde encontró que el morocho estaba acostado, desnudo, boca abajo y completamente destapado. Parecía estar demasiado relajado, y por un momento se sintió culpable, pero estaba seguro de que le enseñaría a no dejar la toalla en el piso.

Se acercó hasta su lado, enroscó la toalla varias veces y la tensó. Se mordió el labio, ahogando una risa, y le golpeó el trasero. Blaine saltó como si lo hubieran electrocutado, pegando un grito y llevando su mano a una de sus nalgas, que tenía una marca roja. Kurt se alejó de él riéndose a carcajadas, y con las lágrimas a punto de saltar de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

- No me gusta que dejen las toallas tiradas en el baño, Anderson. – le contestó sacándole la lengua. – Y además te lo debía. Tú me marcaste mi trasero, yo te marqué el tuyo.

- Pero yo no lo hice a propósito, y no te dolió. – dijo con un puchero. Kurt se acercó, rodando los ojos.

- No te pegué fuerte, así que no me lloriquees. – El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Me dolió! – se quejó, aunque con un asomo de risa. – Ahora me vas a tener que hacer masajes.

Kurt alzó las cejas, Blaine agarró una de sus manos y la apoyó sobre la leve marca rosa que había dejado la toalla. Cerró los ojos y el menor suspiró dramáticamente, como si tocarle el culo a su novio fuera una tarea difícil. El morocho sonrió al sentir como las manos del menor lo acariciaban suavemente.

Kurt pasó sus manos por la suave piel dorada, disfrutando de ver cómo esta se erizaba ante su toque. Recorrió con la yema de los dedos todo el trasero, mordiéndose el labio al sentir cómo su miembro parecida particularmente interesado en tocarlo también. Sacudió la cabeza, y volvió su mirada a su novio, que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la boca levemente abierta y el ceño fruncido. El menor sonrió perversamente al reconocer el gesto que ponía cada vez que intentaba no gemir. Hizo que su manos se acercara a la línea de su trasero y apenas la rozara por encima. Vio encantado cómo el morocho se mordió el labio desesperadamente y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. Acarició superficialmente su entrada, hasta tener al morocho jadeando audiblemente, con las sábanas apresadas bajo sus puños y la boca abierta, ya sin ninguna intensión de parar sus gemidos.

- K-kurt… - murmuró entrecortadamente. El menor no contestó, sino que se encargó de recorrer con más presión ese anillo de músculos. Blaine apretó los dientes, y empujó su trasero contra ese dedo, buscando más contacto. El menor sonrió y disfrutó haciendo círculos en su entrada, apenas presionando. – Kurt, bésame. – rogó Blaine, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos en él. Kurt se inclinó hacia su rostro, pero el morocho negó con la cabeza. – Un beso negro.

El menor sintió como su cara se ponía roja, y su miembro se endurecía repentinamente. Miró a Blaine, pasándose la lengua por los labios, y asintió. El morocho cerró fuertemente los ojos, y separó las piernas. Kurt se posicionó detrás de él, agarró su cintura con ambas manos y lo obligó a ponerse en cuatro. Vio con una sonrisita la erección que había causado sus carisias, y la rodeó gentilmente, deslizando su mano por toda la extensión.

Blaine se estremeció al sentir los labios de Kurt besar la piel de su espalda, y bajar lentamente hasta su cadera, dejando leves mordiscos y varios chupones. Sintió las manos de Kurt masajear sus nalgas antes de separarlas, y entonces se deslizó más abajo. El aliento caliente y húmedo del menor golpeaba su entrada, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. La boca de Kurt se abrió paso a través de sus nalgas antes de que pudiera calmar su corazón. Un gemido ronco escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. La lengua de Kurt era el paraíso. Caliente, húmeda, resbaladiza, suave… La lengua oprimía levemente el centro, dándole pequeños y calientes lengüetazos, acariciando tímidamente alrededor.

- Oh, dios… - Kurt estaba empujado su lengua dentro, suavemente. Blaine sentía como su entrada se relajaba, y abría, dándole la bienvenida a ese resbaladizo músculo que lo ensanchaba, metiéndose en él de forma gentil y profunda.

El morocho sentía como su cara ardía y el sudor perlaba su frente y su espalda. Las manos le temblaban, y tuvo que apoyar el torso en la cama para no perder el equilibro. Kurt cerró sus labios alrededor de su anillo de músculos, comenzando a chupar fuertemente.

El cuerpo del morocho se relajó, y se limitó a sentir. La lengua de Kurt lo follaba con dulces y lentas embestidas, haciendo que tocara el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Separó más las piernas y paró más su trasero, ya sin poder evitar los incontables gemidos que escapaban de sus labios. Kurt se lo folló más duro, más rápido, empujando su lengua dentro y fuera, llevándolo peligrosamente al borde con cada una de sus lamidas, sus chupadas… Sintió como una mano le rodeaba su erección y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Tuvo que morder la almohada para no gritar al sentir como la lengua del menor se hundía profundamente en él, y estimulaba zonas que no sabía que tenía y que lo hacían delirar de placer.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el calor conocido del orgasmo sobre su miembro, tratando de retener el momento de su culminación lo más que podía, para poder seguir disfrutando de esa suave follada. El menor gimió y su entrada vibró ante el sonido. La respiración del morocho se dificultó, el aire apenas entraba a sus pulmones y en ese momento se sentía tan feliz que quería llorar.

El morocho se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir como el orgasmo lo golpeaba como un puñetazo. La boca de Kurt abandonó su entrada, y su cuerpo golpeó completamente la cama. Repentinamente sintió un cuerpo caliente encima de él, seguido por el miembro endurecido de su novio refregándose contra la línea de su trasero desesperadamente. El aliento cálido del menor le pegaba en el cuello, mientras sus caderas se movían contra su trasero buscando su propia culminación. Blaine permaneció quieto, jadeando audiblemente al sentir cada embestida del castaño, sintiendo como su miembro daba leves tirones de alegría.

Kurt hundió sus dientes en la piel dorada de su cuello, y unos segundos después el morocho sintió cómo un líquido caliente se deslizaba por la parte baja de su espalda, y trasero. El joven se quedó quieto, arriba suyo, tratando de calmar su corazón.

- No sé para que me duché. – murmuró. Kurt soltó una carcajada, y se bajó de su espalda. Lo tironeó para ayudarlo a pararse, y juntos se encaminaron al baño. - Ahora no me queda duda de que tu boca fue hecha para chupar. – el menor se sonrojó furiosamente, y negó con la cabeza divertido. – Realmente, pensé que tus mamadas eran lo mejor pero, joder… me estabas follando con la lengua. – El menor abrió la ducha con una sonrisa al ver que Blaine todavía parecía estar reviviendo una y otra vez el rimming en su mente. – Nunca me habían hecho eso… y pensé que, no lo sé, iba a ser algo incómodo… pero…wow.

El menor se rió, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, pegando ambas pieles. Blaine pareció bajar de la nube en la que estaba, y fijó sus ojos, más brillantes de lo normal, en el menor. Kurt se inclinó para besarlo y el morocho no tardó en devolverle el beso de forma apasionada. En cuánto se separaron, se metieron en la ducha y compartieron una larga sesión de suaves caricias y besos robados.

* * *

15:00 P.M Viernes.

El menor se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol, sobre una manta. El día estaba algo caluroso, pero el aire era fresco y aligeraba el pesado calor. Blaine había salido de la finca, para comprar comida en un pueblito cercano, y él había aprovechado para salir al exterior, y disfrutar de los jardines. Se había llevado su morral consigo, Blaine lo había agarrado por él antes de salir, y pensaba esperar a su novio dibujando el paisaje.

Agarró su morral y metió la mano dentro, sacando el primer cuaderno que tocó, suponiendo que era el de dibujo, ya que no había llevado nada relacionado con el colegio. En cuánto lo sacó del bolso y fijó sus ojos en él, un sentimiento de dolor y tristeza lo llenó por dentro al instante. Con manos temblorosas recorrió las descastadas tapas negras. Soltó un suspiro y se tragó las lágrimas que habían estado a punto de escapar de sus ojos. Ya no tenía ninguna escusa para no abrirlo. Ahora era el momento indicado, su cumpleaños ya había pasado, estaba en silencio, solo y en un lugar que le transmitía paz y hermosas sensaciones.

Con un pequeño temblor, abrió el cuaderno, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa, mitad tristeza, mitad añoranza, asomara a su rostro, al ver la prolija y redondeada letra de Leif. Se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sollozo al ver lo que ponía.

_Diario de Leif._

_(No tengo apellido.)_

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de obtener las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Respiró hondo y volteó la página.

_Viernes:_

_El doctor Robins dijo que era buena idea que empezara a escribir lo que me sucede todos los días en un Diario. Las cosas que creo que son importantes y que no debería olvidar, ya que tal vez cuando sea mayor, mi enfermedad me haga perder algo de mi memoria. Yo no quiero olvidar. Pero tampoco quiero recordar lo que hago en el hospital, es aburrido, y no hay nada interesante que hacer. Lo único bueno que pasa en el día es hablar con mis amigos. Pero solo eso. A veces me gustaría salir de aquí._

_Leif._

_Domingo:_

_Hoy pasó algo nuevo. Hay un nuevo paciente. El Doctor Robins dice que está muy grave, y también muy solo. Le pregunté si tenía hijos y me dijo que dos, pero que no era cercano a ellos y con su hijo menor tenía una gran pelea desde hace muchos años. Lo vi triste al hablar de él, creo que se siente culpable. Dijo que tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes cómo él, y que tenía los rulos de su madre. Parecía muy orgulloso de él. También le pregunté por qué se habían peleado y me dijo que porque a su hijo le gustaban los chicos y no las chicas. No entiendo que tiene de malo. Tal vez logre convencerlo de que se hable con él. _

_Se llama James. James Anderson._

_Leif._

_Lunes:_

_Hoy estaba con James a la mañana. Se había quedado dormido, así que salí para dejarlo descansar, y había un chico en la puerta. Parecía bastante extrañado de estar allí. Me acerqué para preguntarle si venía a ver a alguien y cuando me vio, me di cuenta de que tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y tenía rulos. Era Blaine. _

_Le dije que su papá decía su nombre en sueños y que también decía 'Lo siento'. Parecía muy sorprendido. Le pregunté si era verdad si le gustaban los chicos y me dijo que sí. Quería seguir hablando con él, pero tenía que tomar las pastillas, así que me fui, aunque le pedí que volviera y que trajera al chico 'Kurt' que mencionó James. _

_Espero que vuelva, él y su padre son los únicos que no me vieron con tristeza por mi enfermedad, ambos me vieron diferente. Cómo si fuera valioso. Eso me gustó, nunca creí ser valioso para alguien._

_Leif._

_Miércoles:_

_Blaine aún no vino, y no creo que vuelva. Lástima, yo quería conocerlo más._

_Hoy estuve con James, y me dijo que tenía que guardarle un secreto. Escuchó que los médicos hablaban de Kurt Hummel, el novio de Blaine. No sé si es buena idea escribir lo que sé. Es un secreto, y alguien puede abrir mi diario y leerlo. Pienso que Kurt tiene que saber, aunque no lo conozca, James dice que es peligroso para él lo que tiene, y que se tiene que cuidar. No entiendo muy bien, solo espero que nadie salga lastimado. _

_Leif._

_¡Sí, vino! Blaine fue a ver a su padre, y luego vino a verme y trajo a Kurt con él. Kurt es lindo, tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, y piensa que lo míos son más lindos que los de él, pero yo no estoy muy seguro. Le gusta dibujar, al igual que a mí y estuvimos dibujando juntos todo el día. También Blaine dibujó, pero él no es muy bueno. Kurt dijo que era un desastre, yo le doy la razón. Blaine no sirve para dibujar. _

_Lo mejor de todo es que me prometieron volver mañana. Será lindo volver a verlos. Ambos parecen quererse mucho, y también parecen quererme. Parece que no les importa que esté enfermo, ellos me aceptan. Me gusta. _

_Leif._

_Domingo: _

_Hoy fue un día excelente. Blaine y Kurt me llevaron a pasear fuera del hospital. Fuimos a un parque y Blaine nos corría para atraparnos y hacernos cosquillas. Vi como se besaban varias veces, y no me pareció feo. Creo que se gustan mucho. Son lindos juntos. Luego fuimos a comer, y luego fuimos a ver las tiendas. Es todo muy lindo, y nuevo. A Kurt le gustan mucho las bufandas, y habla mucho de ropa. Creo que Blaine no lo escuchaba, creo que estaba concentrado en mirarlo y solo asentía bastante perdido. Había un lugar donde vendían un montón de juguetes. Nunca tuve uno, y me parecieron muy bonitos. Blaine me dijo que eligiera uno, que él lo iba a comprar, y lo abracé. Nadie me había regalado nunca algo tan hermoso. Elegí un canario amarillo y le puse Pavorotti de nombre. _

_Hubo algo extraño, la chica que nos atendió pensó que yo era el hijo de ambos. Ellos no lo negaron, y se sintió raro. Por un momento fue lindo pensar en tener una verdadera familia. Pero ellos no son mis padres, solo mis amigos. Aunque si pudiera elegir, los elegiría a ellos. No me importa no tener una mamá. Solo quiero que alguien me quiera mucho, y tener dos papás debe ser lindo. _

_Leif._

_Lunes: _

_Hoy fui a visitar a James, pero el médico dijo que ya no estaba. Me dolió mucho, no me pude despedir de él, pero creo que fue bueno no verlo en su último momento. Creo que es mejor recordar lo anterior y disfrutar con los buenos recuerdos y no dejar que los malos los opaquen, y que los últimos recuerdos sean feos. Lloré mucho, yo lo quería. El médico me dijo que habló con Blaine, creo que le pidió perdón, solo espero que Blaine esté bien y no esté muy triste. También me dijeron que Kurt entró junto a él. Creo que no lo hizo, pero debería haberle dicho la verdad a Kurt. Él merece saberlo, pero hice una promesa, y no lo puedo decir yo. _

_Tal vez no lo sabe porque aún no es el momento. Cuando sea el momento, se enterará._

_Leif._

- ¿Kurt? – El castaño casi saltó del susto. Levantó la cabeza y vio la mirada extrañada de su novio. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – El menor negó con la cabeza, y bajó la vista al diario que tenía en sus manos. Blaine hizo lo mismo y lo reconoció al instante. Tragó duro, y se sentó a su lado. Kurt lo cerró inmediatamente, y colocó sus manos encima. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué dice?

- Es su diario. Empieza unos días antes de conocerte. – el morocho bajó sus ojos tristes hacia las tapas negras, y las acarició levemente.

- ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntos? – Kurt cerró los ojos, sintiéndose la persona más horrible del mundo y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Seguro? – el menor lo miró y sintiéndose aún peor al ver la añoranza en los ojos de Blaine, asintió.

- Sé que tienes ganas de leerlo, pero… él…

- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo, es tu regalo. – le sonrió levemente, y Kurt sintió como su estómago se libraba del peso de la culpa. – Cuándo estés listo, y quieras hacerlo, estaré aquí para leerlo. – le besó la mejilla, y vaciló unos instantes, sin saber si marcharse o no. - ¿Quieres que te deje solo para que sigas?

- No. – Blaine arrugó el seño ante la rotunda y rápida negativa. Kurt tragó y trató de serenarse. – Es más de lo que puedo soportar por hoy, no creo poder seguir leyendo. – Blaine lo miró con tristeza, y asintió. Kurt se apresuró a guardar el diario de vuelta en su morral y a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine. El morocho le borró las lágrimas con sus pulgares, mientras comenzaba a tararear una lenta canción sobre su oído.

Kurt cerró los ojos y trató de hacer desaparecer ese miedo que se había instalado sobre su pecho. Leif sabía. Leif sabía que era lo que tenía, y tal vez por eso se lo había dejado a él. Tal vez por eso no había dicho que era de ellos. Leif especificó que era de él ¿Por qué? ¿Al final había escrito lo que le había dicho James?

El menor se aferró a la camisa de Blaine con sus manos. Tal vez estuviera actuando como un estúpido, pero el miedo lo mantenía paralizado. Solo quería tener unos meses de paz junto a Blaine, solo quería ser feliz por un rato. Se lo merecía. Tal vez lo adecuado sería halar con su padre y enfrentar el problema como un adulto.

- Duerme, amor. Yo te cuido.

Kurt apretó los párpados con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas quemándole la piel de sus mejillas. Ya tenía una decisión. Iba a dejar que el resto del mes pasara, juntaría coraje y se reuniría con su padre. Necesitaba saberlo. Y Blaine también.

* * *

17:00 P.M Martes.

El menor entró al departamento y fue recibido por los ladridos entusiastas de Margaret. Le acarició la cabeza por varios minutos, hasta que se hubo calmado. Dejó el morral sobre la mesa ratona, y se tiró en el sillón totalmente cansado. Se sentía feliz de volver al club de coro y mucho más feliz de estar de vuelta en las animadoras, pero terminaba demasiado cansado.

Ese fin de semana en la cabaña del abuelo de Blaine le había sentado de maravilla. Al volver, tenía más energía, y ganas de terminar su año escolar de forma impecable. Blaine y él habían reanudado sus clases de matemática, solo que ahora no se desesperaban por comerse mutuamente en medio de la lección, ya que sabían que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo después.

Entre las clases particulares, el estudio de sus otras materias, el desgaste emocional que conllevaba leer el Diario de Leif, las reuniones con los Warblers, aguantar un una hora la chillona voz de Rachel reclamando otro solo, las lentas y hasta a veces furiosas sesiones de sexo con Blaine por la noche, más el entrenamiento intensivo de Sue para las animadoras, lo dejaban agotado hasta el punto en que apenas podía levantarse una vez que llegaba del colegio. Pero sentía todo eso perfecto, especial y lo disfrutaba como nunca.

Blaine y él se habían acostumbrado rápido a la nueva rutina del otro, aunque todavía había pequeñas cosas que no terminaban de encajar. Como la toalla mojada tirada en el piso del baño, Kurt se la revoleaba por la cabeza y de alguna forma terminaban en la cama, o Blaine interrumpiendo sus sesiones de lectura nocturna porque no soporta la luz en la mesa de noche. Pero con el tiempo se irían acostumbrando a esas pequeñas cosas.

Sonrió al escuchar el repiqueteo de la llave en la cerradura, pero frunció el seño al escuchar más de una voz. Se sentó y se refregó los ojos, tratando de sacarle el sueño de encima. Blaine abrió la puerta y entró en el departamento, seguido por Ema y Sally. Kurt se puso en pie y saludo al morocho con un tierno beso, antes de acercarse y saludar a los otros dos con un abrazo.

De vez en cuando Ema y Sally acompañaban a Blaine y se quedaban a cenar con ellos. Ema se había terminado convirtiendo en un muy cercano amigo de Kurt, al igual que la chica.

- ¿Estás bien? Te ves cansado. – dijo Blaine, mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la dejaba en el sillón.

- Sue estuvo especialmente dura hoy, y cómo a la noche no dormí mucho… - El morocho sonrió con perversidad.

- No quiero escuchar detalles, gracias. – exclamó Sally. Kurt rió y rodó los ojos.

- ¿Qué tal si vas a dormir? Te llamo en un rato, nosotros tenemos que revisar varias partes del guión. – el menor asintió y se fue escaleras arriba con una leve sonrisa.

Se deshizo de sus ropas, y se quedó en bóxers. Se metió a la cama y soltó un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos. Simplemente sentía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Seguía sintiendo que no pertenecía a Ohio, que su verdadero lugar estaba en Nueva York. Pero ese pequeño departamento iba a ser siempre su hogar, y solo por el simple hecho de que estaba impregnado de los recuerdos de ambos, dolorosos, felices, amargos y dulces. Podrían pasar muchos años, y ese iba a ser un lugar especial.

Ese _siempre_ iba a ser el lugar correcto.

* * *

07:00 P.M. Martes.

Blaine se desperezó y apagó la alarma del celular antes de que despertara a Kurt, y tuviera que soportar una hora de sus gritos enojado de que era muy temprano. Salió de la cama y se dirigió a su cómoda. Se le escapó una risa al abrir el último cajón en busca de ropa interior y encontrar solo una montaña de Slips ajustados. Todos sus bóxers habían desaparecido por arte de magia, al igual que el sueldo de Kurt, y habían sido remplazados por los slips nuevos. Negó con la cabeza y eligió unos rojos, color por el cual Kurt parecía tener debilidad, y bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Los dos habían hecho un pacto, Blaine se encargaba del desayuno de ambos y Kurt de la cena. El morocho disfrutaba enormemente pasar esos ratos con su prometido, antes de ir al trabajo. Eran una hermosa forma de empezar el día, y también le gustaba la cenas donde se contaban las anécdotas de lo que había pasado en la tarde, antes de unirse en un fogoso postre que involucraba muchos gemidos, sonidos extraños de succión y una buena cantidad de lubricante.

Sintió los pasos del menos bajar por la escalera, y le sonrió al verlo. Kurt le gruñó un 'Hola' y se encerró en el baño. Blaine rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, ya acostumbrado a ese saludo seco a la mañana. El Kurt que entraba al baño se parecía a una gata salvaje, pero el que salía era su ángel de siempre.

Terminó de hacer sus desayunos en el momento que el menor salía del baño, bañado, completamente cambiado, recién peinado y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. El chico le sonrió y le dio un cálido beso de buenos días, antes de sentarse sobre una de las banquetas. Blaine se sentó a su lado, aún saboreando el gusto a sandía del brillo para suavizar sus labios que se ponía Kurt. Comieron el desayuno casi en silencio, robándose unas miradas de cariño entre bocado y bocado, o unos pequeños besos con gusto a café y mermelada. En cuanto terminaron, Blaine se fue a cambiar para el trabajo, mientras Kurt buscaba su morral para el colegio.

Ambos salieron del departamento, cruzándose con la insoportable vecina de abajo que fulminó furiosamente a Kurt con la mirada al ver cómo tomaba la mano de Blaine. El menor le sonrió con altanería y le tocó el culo a Blaine, solo para que la otra se enfureciera y se encerrara. Blaine negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena.

Se subieron al Impala y Blaine manejó hasta el colegio de Kurt. El menor le dio un beso de despedida, y se bajó del auto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. El morocho lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se encontró con Chandler y Santana y los tres de dirigieron al interior. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Que se jodiera el mundo. Él tenía a Kurt, y con eso era feliz.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews! **

**Capítulos restantes: 4. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Este es el momento en que ustedes me persiguen con escopetas... **

**Okey, perdón por tardar tanto, no tenía pensado actualizar tan tarde, pero ultimamente estuve sin ganas de absolutamnete nada, incluso esribir, además de que mi máquina la tiene contra mi, y no me deja conectarme a intertet. Lo único bueno de eso es que me vinieron las ganas de esribir, y terminé el capítulo :) **

**Gracias a todos por los comentarios, los favoritos y los follows. Cada vez falta menos para el final de EANSEF y yo ya estoy llorando y eso que todavía no lo escribí :( **

**Siganme en Twitter que casi siempre publico spoilers (Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil), diganme que son mis lectores y los sigo enseguida :D Bueno, no los molesto más...**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 30: El comienzo del fin. **

7:00 A.M. Miércoles.

Kurt estaba de mal humor, tan simple como eso. Blaine no había apagado el maldito despertador y le había taladrado la cabeza hasta que se había levantado él para apagarlo. La noche anterior se había olvidado de elegir la ropa que se iba a poner, y ahora tenía que cortar su cuidado de la piel para hacer un conjunto. Bajó las escaleras con su mejor cara de perra, y fulminó la sonrisa de Blaine. El morocho frunció el seño al verlo tan enojado, pero no dijo nada. Kurt le agradeció mentalmente eso, porque estaba seguro de que si abría la boca él lo iba a callar de manera desagradable. Lo peor que podían hacer era molestarlo cuando estaba enojado.

Abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón, y la cerró de un portazo. Soltó un bufido, sacudió la cabeza, y dio un paso. Su pie pisó la toalla, haciendo que se resbalara y cayera el piso. No logró agarrarse con nada y su cabeza chocó contra el piso de forma fuerte.

- ¡¿Kurt?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? – El menor apretó las manos en dos puños, se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca al sentir el dolor en su cabeza, agarró la toalla y abrió la puerta del baño bruscamente. Blaine estaba en la puerta con cara de preocupación. - ¿Estás bien?

- ¡No! – le gritó. Le tiró la toalla en la cara, dándole un empujón brusco, haciendo que el morocho retrocediera unos pasos tambaleante. - ¡Tú y tu estúpida toalla me tienen harto! ¡Me rompí la cabeza por tu culpa! ¡¿Tanto te cuesta colgarla?! – Lo empujó una vez más y salió hecho una furia escaleras arriba. Sintió los pasos de Blaine seguirlo, pero no volteó a verlo. Abrió el armario, empezando a buscar algo que ponerse.

- Lo siento, déjame verte… - hizo una ademán de tocarlo, pero su mano fue desviada con un manotazo.

- ¡No me toques, Anderson! – Exclamó.

- ¡Solo trato de ayudar! – replicó el morocho. El castaño se volteó y lo encaró con cara de enojo.

- No quiero tu ayuda ¡Por tú culpa me golpee! – el mayor hizo una mueca, y bajó los ojos. – No te hagas el inocente. Te dije que me molestaba, y lo seguiste haciendo. Ahora vete de aquí, estoy enojado y no quiero verte. – le gruñó. El morocho frunció el seño con enojo.

- Es un hábito que tengo desde siempre, y no voy a dejar de tenerlo de un día para otro. Y tampoco te hagas el perfecto, porque tú sabes perfectamente que no soporto la luz cuando tengo sueño y a ti no te interesa mantenerla encendida mientras buscas un estúpido conjunto para el día siguiente, cuándo yo estoy cansado y tengo que trabajar temprano.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Tú no sabes lo que es tener que levantarse todos los días y recibir un Slushie en el rostro al pisar el colegio, no sabes lo que es tener a Sue gritándote en el oído con el megáfono mientras intentas mantener el equilibrio sobre una pirámide, no sabes lo que es quemarte la cabeza en una materia que no entiendes, y sufrir por cada ejercicio que te sale mal. No todos somos unos muy ocupados actores, con un profesorado, una banda y un genio en cada puta cosa que haga. En lo único que realmente destaco es en mi apariencia, y me gusta cuidarla.

- ¿Sabes qué? No, no sé lo que es que te tiren un Slushie en el rostro, pero sé lo que se siente ser golpeado hasta la inconsciencia mientras escuchas los gritos de dolor de tu mejor amigo ¿Crees que es difícil mantener el equilibrio? Yo encuentro difícil ser echado a los catorce años de tu casa ¿Sufres con unos ejercicios? Yo sufrí al vivir diez años de mi vida pensando que mi padre me odia por ser quién soy. ¡Sabes perfectamente que odio ese profesorado! ¡Sabes que nunca se me pasó por la mente ser actor! ¡Eres el que mejor sabe que yo me considero de todo menos perfecto! Hay cosas peores en la vida que reprobar una prueba, Kurt. Madura.

El menor respiró con dificultad. La cabeza le dolía y no solo por el golpe, un pinchazo de dolor le cruzó el estómago y tuvo que tragar con dificultad para disimularlo.

- Vete. – el morocho lo miró con furia. – Lárgate a tu trabajo, me voy solo.

- Te recuerdo que este es MI departamento. – Kurt apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Se puso un pantalón de Jean, una camisa y sus botas con rapidez, y bajó las escaleras y agarró el morral, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Eres un estúpido, Anderson. – Le dijo con furia antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

* * *

23:00 P.M. Sábado. 

Blaine se sentó en el extremo del sillón, y miró con algo de arrepentimiento a Kurt, que estaba sentado en el otro extremo, cruzado de brazos, y sus ojos fijos en la tele. Habían pasado unos dos días desde su pelea, y todavía no habían cruzado palabra. Los dos eran orgullosos, y no se iban a rendir ante el otro no importa lo mucho que se arrepintieran y no importa lo mucho que se estuvieran muriendo por abrazarse.

Blaine soltó un suspiro y lo recorrió al joven con la mirada. Estaba tenso al sentirlo cerca y tenía el seño fruncido. Solo llevaba un pantalón de jean, y estaba con el torso desnudo. Se mordió el labio y subió sus ojos a su rostro.

- ¿Tienes frío? – Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada. Blaine se encogió levemente y se quedó callado, hasta que el menor volvió a prestarle atención a la tele. Se corrió unos centímetros más cerca de él. - ¿Tienes frío? – insistió. El menor apretó la mandíbula, y no se dignó a mirarlo. Blaine tentó un poco más su suerte y se acercó un poco más. - ¿Tienes frío?

- ¡Hace treinta grados de calor, Anderson! ¡Claro que no tengo frío! –le gritó. Kurt soltó un bufido y volvió a ignorarlo. Pasaron varios minutos de un incómodo silencio, hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar.

- ¿Seguro? – Kurt dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Eres insoportable. –Le gruñó - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Porque quiero una escusa para abrazarte. – murmuró, mirando vergonzosamente su regazo. Hubo un extenso momento de silencio, antes de que el menor se le tirara a los brazos. Blaine le correspondió el abrazo entre sorprendido y aliviado.

- Lo siento, lo siento. No quise decirte todo eso, sé que la pasaste horrible, pero es que estaba tan enfadado… Perdóname, no me tendría que haber agarrado contigo. – dijo contra su cuello, con la voz algo quebrada. – No sabes lo idiota que me sentí luego. Cuándo me dijiste lo de tú y Jeff… dios, no sé cómo pudiste soportarlo. Perdón…

- Shh… - le morocho lo pegó más hacia su cuerpo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. – No importa. Yo también me comporté como un imbécil, Kurt. Perdón por lo del golpe en tu cabeza ¿Te sigue doliendo? – el menor negó, y levantó el rostro, fijando sus ojos en Blaine. – Te prometo que voy a dejar de tirar la toalla. – el menor soltó una risita, y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Y yo a tratar de arreglar mi ropa antes de que te vayas a dormir. – Blaine le sonrió con cariño.- Aunque podrías taparte la cabeza con las sábanas y la luz no te molestaría. – dijo en broma. Blaine rodó los ojos.

- Y tú podrías mirar dónde pisas. – El menor soltó una carcajada, y se pegó más contra el pecho de Blaine. El menor le rodeó la cintura, y lo sentó sobre sus piernas. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en uno de sus hombros. – No volvamos a pelear. Odio no poder abrasarte.

- Yo también. – Le acunó el rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios en un beso lento, y dulce. – Odio no poder probarte. – Blaine sonrió, y mantuvo sus frentes juntas, con sus labios a apenas pocos centímetros de distancia. – Sin peleas. Nunca más.

- Nunca más.

* * *

18:00 P.M. Lunes.

- Blaine Devon Anderson o mueves tu culo del sillón o te lo voy a mover a patadas. – El morocho soltó un bufido, y no se movió.

- Kurt, es mi día libre ¿No podrías limpiar mañana? ¿O más tarde?

- ¿Y por qué tengo que limpiar todo yo, Devon? ¿No estás algo grandecito para que tenga que ir atrás tuyo ordenando tu desastre?

- Estuve soltero toda mi vida, Elizabeth. – dijo el morocho, remarcando con enojo el nombre. – Nunca tuve a nadie rompiéndome las pelotas todo el día. – El castaño apretó los puños con fuerza.

- Yo te voy a romper las pelotas de forma bastante literal si no te mueves. – gruñó. Blaine se cruzó de brazos y volvió su vista a la tele de forma terca. Kurt apretó la mandíbula con furia. – A veces dudo de quién es el adolescente en esta relación. ¡Deja de actuar como un imbécil! Ya tienes veinticuatro años, es tiempo de que pares.

* * *

- ¡No pares! No pares, no pares… Mierda Blaine… más rápido - el morocho aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos jadeaban sin control, con el sudor perlando sus torsos desnudos.

El castaño lo agarró de la nuca y lo atrajo para unir sus labios de forma salvaje y necesitada. El morocho agarró sus caderas, levantándolas levemente para tener mejor acceso a su entrada. Kurt no tenía ni idea de cómo habían terminado follando en el sillón, pero tampoco era que se estaba quejando.

- ¿Querías que me moviera? – preguntó el morocho entrecortadamente. – Ahora. Me. Estoy. Moviendo. – dijo, resaltando cada palabra con una fuerte acometida a su próstata.

- Te odio, Anderson… - gimió Kurt, haciendo que Blaine soltara una carcajada. – Oh dios, si…

El castaño llevó una mano a su miembro y se empezó a masturbar al ritmo de las embestidas de Blaine. El morocho atacó su cuello con ferocidad, mordiendo y chupando la piel de porcelana, dejándola roja y ardiente.

- Oh, Kurt… Apriétame. – pidió desesperado. El ojiazul sonrió y apretó sus paredes interiores contra el miembro duro de Blaine, quien gimió en su oído, y comenzó a empujarse más rápido, tratando de obtener lo más posible de esa extrema estrechez.

El castaño se agarró a los hombros del mayor, clavando sus uñas casi de forma dolorosa en la piel dorada, arqueando su espalda y soltando un grito ronco al sentir el orgasmo estallar en su interior. El morocho llorisqueó en su oído y se empujó unas tres veces más antes de llegar al clímax.

Se quedaron inmóviles, el uno sobre el otro, respirando agitadamente y con los rostros ardiendo. Blaine juntó las pocas fuerzas que tenía para incorporarse levemente, manteniendo su peso sobre sus manos, cada una al lado del rostro del menor.

- Si cada vez que peleamos vamos a terminar así, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido. – el castaño soltó una carcajada.

- Eres un idiota holgazán. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pero tú me amas. – contraatacó el morocho, depositando un beso en sus labios.

- Mmm… más de lo que debería. – murmuró, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor y atrayéndolo para otro beso. Blaine lo profundizó antes de separarse ligeramente y comenzar a besarle el cuello. – Creo que nuestra regla de no pelear no funciona.

- Es verdad. – aceptó. – Si no podemos evitar pelear, al menos acordemos reconciliarnos así. – Kurt se rió roncamente, mientras sus manos se internaban en el desordenado cabello del morocho.

- Eso me gusta. – Blaine sonrió y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello. – Mmm… eso también. – gimió. El morocho soltó una risita, y se concentró en devorar la piel de su cuello, mientras las manos del menor le tironeaban los rizos. - ¿Blaine?

- ¿Mmm?

- Aún estás dentro de mí.

- Mmm… es que estas calentito… - Kurt soltó una risita ronca, ruborizándose. Blaine sonrió y le dio un último beso en el cuello, antes de salir de él con un suspiro. El morocho se deshizo del preservativo, Kurt se puso en pie e hizo una mueca al sentirse todo pegajoso por su corrida y el sudor. - ¿Nos bañamos?

- Sí, pero no tardemos mucho. – Blaine alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta mientras lo llevada al baño de la mano. – Es que hoy es mi noche de chicas con Santana…

- ¿Y Quin? – Kurt hizo una mueca. - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se pelearon?

- No, pero Quin piensa que nosotros dos tuvimos la culpa de que Sebastian se fuera a Nueva York. – dijo, mientras se metía en la ducha. Blaine frunció el seño y se metió con él.

- ¿Sebastian se fue a Nueva York?

-Sí, eso me dijo Santana. Creo que le ofrecieron un trabajo como actor o productor, algo de ese campo. – Blaine se quedó callado, mientras el menor le pasaba el jabón por el pecho. - ¿En qué piensas?

- Nada, es solo que… Es extraño que Sebastian se haya marchado de un día a otro. Él siempre recibió grandes ofertas de trabajo de Nueva York, pero nunca las aceptó por Quin. Es… raro que la abandone así como así. – Kurt alzó las cejas y soltó un suspiro.

- No, el hecho de que hablemos de Sebastian en la ducha es raro. – Blaine soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. – Blaine ¿No viste la cara del suricato cuándo le dijiste que ojalá sufriera? Le dolió. Y creo que mucho más de lo que piensas. Diga lo que él diga, siente o sentía algo por ti, puede que un gran cariño mezclado con deseo. No me sorprende que se haya alejado.

- Sí, tal vez tengas razón…

- Claro que la tengo. – se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. – Ahora, haz algo productivo y dedicarte a enjabonarme…

* * *

15:00 P.M Martes.

El morocho terminó de limpiar la cocina, algo aburrido. Kurt se había quedado a dormir en lo de Rachel, y hoy había ido directamente al colegio con las chicas, y tenía práctica con las animadoras y el Glee Club, así que no volvía hasta más tarde. Se tiró en el sillón, y abrió el libro que había estado leyendo, metiéndose rápidamente en la historia.

No habían pasado ni siquiera unos veinte minutos cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron. Frunció el seño, y dejó el libro a un lado.

- Pensé que no venías hasta más tarde, ángel. – dijo, mientras abría la puerta. - ¿Otra vez te olvidaste las llaves? – Blaine se paralizó al ver que la persona parada tras la puerta no era Kurt. Se quedó unos segundos en shock, antes de volver a la realidad bruscamente. - ¿Señor Hummel? – trató de que el nerviosismo no se notara en su voz.- K-kurt no… no está aquí… - balbuceó torpemente. – Él está en el colegio… - Se mordió el labio. No sabía porque estaba tan nervioso. Vio como el hombre lo miraba por unos segundos, y se sorprendió al no ver odio, ni siquiera enojo en sus ojos.

- No es con Kurt con quien quiero hablar, por lo menos no por el momento. Me gustaría hablar contigo antes ¿Puedo pasar? – Blaine abrió los ojos como platos, y se apresuró a asentir, dejando espacio para que el hombre pasara. Cerró la puerta, todavía algo shockeado por la visita.

- ¿Quiere algo de tomar? – preguntó, sin saber qué hacer con las manos. Caminó hacia la cocina, y Burt lo siguió, tomando asiento sobre una de las banquetas, mientras Blaine se acercaba a la heladera. – No tengo cerveza, normalmente tendría pero cómo no quiero que Kurt tome, desde que vive aquí no compro… - se detuvo al sentir que había hablado demasiado, Burt lo miraba con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Jugo? – el hombre asintió, y Blaine llenó dos vasos, dándole uno a él. Burt lo miró fijamente, y Blaine se sintió encoger. Su mirada tenía el mismo poder de Kurt para ponerlo nervioso.

- No te voy a hacer nada, chico, tranquilízate. – Blaine soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por la nuca en gesto incómodo, soltando una leve risita, y permitiendo a su cuerpo relajarse.

- Lo siento, es que… bueno… me sorprende verlo aquí.

- Quería disculparme contigo. – El morocho sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco, y abrió fuertemente los ojos. – Por los golpes, por no haber confiado en que cuidarías a Kurt, por no creer que lo querías… - Blaine negó con la cabeza.

- Yo… Agradezco que se disculpe, pero no creo que sea conmigo con quien debería hacerlo. Nunca le guardé rencor por los golpes, entiendo que haya reaccionado así, y sé que deberíamos haberle dicho de lo nuestro en cuanto las cosas se empezaron a poner serias, pero es que en ese momento ambos estábamos confundidos y surgieron muchos problemas en el medio, y hacer pública nuestra relación pasó a último plano. Pero no es a mí a quien más… hirió vuestra reacción. Kurt sufrió y, aunque lo disimule perfectamente, sufre por el alejamiento. – Tomó un trago de jugo, desviando la vista al ver que los ojos de Burt se habían llenado de lágrimas. – Sé lo que es estar sin un padre, e hice algo… horrible para que Kurt no tuviera que elegir entre usted y yo. Pero luego… cuando se enteró de la boca de Sebastian lo nuestro...

- Lo sé, no fue culpa tuya. – Blaine se mordió el labio y se recostó contra la encimera. – No creo que quiera escucharme.

- Él lo escuchará, no lo dude. Kurt lo extraña. – Burt asintió con una leve sonrisa. Blaine le devolvió el gesto.

- Siento lo de Leif, sé que era muy importante para ambos. – Blaine sonrió levemente, asintiendo con la cabeza, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada de nostalgia a la puerta blanca cerrada con llave, que había sido el dormitorio del rubio. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Burt volvió a hablar. – Finn me dijo que Kurt está mejorando en todas las materias.- Blaine sonrió aún más, mientras asentía.

- Sí, sus notas subieron drásticamente. Solo le faltaba concentración y menos estrés. Casi todos los días lo siento contra su voluntad para una lección de matemática. Después me tortura hablándome de moda, pero vale la pena si al otro día viene de buen humor por entender lo que pasó en la clase. Ya tengo suficiente con aguantarme sus bufidos a la mañana cuando se despierta, como para tenerlo toda la tarde con el seño fruncido. – Burt lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

- En verdad lo quieres. – Blaine negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

- No lo quiero, lo amo. – Los interrumpió un par de golpes en la puerta. Blaine frunció el seño y se acercó para abrir.

- ¡Anderson me olvidé las llaves! – Blaine soltó una risita y abrió la puerta. Kurt le sonrió y lo abrazó, depositando un beso dulce sobre sus labios. – Se canceló las prácticas del coro porque el profesor Shue está enfermo, así que pensé en pasar por casa antes de irme a las prácticas de animadoras. Muero de hambre ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la nueva…? – El castaño se cortó al ver quién estaba parado detrás. Boqueó varias veces, pasando su mirada de su padre a Blaine y de Blaine a su padre. El morocho se mordió el labio, cerró la puerta y agarró a Kurt del brazo, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Lo acercó a su cuerpo para hablarle.

- No le digas nada hiriente. Vino a disculparse con ambos, solo quiere hablar. Sabes que yo no estoy enojado por nada, solo escúchalo, y no pierdas la calma, voy a estar en la habitación. – le susurró rápidamente contra el oído, antes de agarrar el libro que había estado leyendo y subir por las escaleras. Kurt lo siguió con la mirada, con una leve sonrisa al notar cuánto lo conocía. Respiró profundamente, y se acercó a su padre.

- Hola. – murmuró, parándose frente a él.

- Hola, chico. – Kurt sintió como sus ojos se llenaban inmediatamente de lágrimas. No pudo resistir salvar la distancia que los separaba y abrazarlo. Burt lo estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y hundió su rostro en el cuello de su hijo. – Kurt…

- No hace falta que me digas nada. – se apresuró a decir. – Sé que me crees, ya lo hablamos, y también sé qué es lo que te preocupa, ya no estoy enojado contigo… solo estaba algo herido por todo lo que pasó, pero que vengas a disculparte con Blaine significa mucho para mí. Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, aunque sea difícil. – El hombre asintió tragándose las lágrimas.

- Te quiero. – murmuró. Kurt soltó un sollozo, en mezcla de sonrisa y se abalanzó otra vez a sus brazos.

- Yo también.

- Kurt. – Le susurró contra el oído. – Aún debemos hablar de….

- Sé que lo tenemos que hacer. Solo dame hasta Septiembre, déjame prepararme a mí y a Blaine para la noticia. Por favor… no creo poder ahora. – Burt asintió, aunque Kurt sabía que se estaba guardando una réplica. – Tengo miedo. – murmuró.

- Todo va a estar a bien. – lo tranquilizó. – No hablemos más de esto. – El menor asintió y se separaron del abrazo. - ¿Qué ibas a cocinar cuándo llegaste? – preguntó, sacándole una risa al castaño.

- Vi una nueva receta para una tarta de limón. – Se acercó al pie de las escaleras. - ¡Blaine baja y ayúdame a cocinar!

- ¿Tienes unas repentinas ganas de que queme la cocina? – preguntó el morocho, mientras bajaba las escaleras. Kurt soltó una carcajada y rodó los ojos.

Se pusieron a cocinar la tarta, hasta que Blaine encendió la televisión y se quedó atrapado en un juego. Pronto Kurt era el único que cocinaba, mientras Blaine y su padre miraban el partido. El menor sonrió al verlos sentados juntos en el sillón compartiendo opiniones de las jugadas, como si lo hubiesen hecho siempre. El morocho se puso en pie para buscar algo de beber, y se encontró con Kurt observándolos. Se acercó a él y le acarició las mejillas.

- Me gusta verte así de feliz. – Kurt sonrió aún más y cerró los ojos al sentir el beso de Blaine sobre sus labios. – Me gusta tu sonrisa. – Kurt rió bajito, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Blaine con adoración. – Me gusta cómo te sonrojas.- El menor sintió su cara arder al instante, y Blaine se rió mientras le daba otro beso.

* * *

1:00 A.M Miércoles.

Burt se había marchado hace ya unas dos horas. Kurt había hablado con Sue y esta lo había dejado faltar a una clase, aunque sabía que después las iba a pagar con entrenamiento extra. Ahora estaban con Blaine tratando de subir la escalera mientras estaban pegados por las lenguas, batallando para sacarse la ropa en el camino. Al fin llegaron a la habitación entre jadeos, tirones de pelo y saliva.

- Mmm, hoy te portaste muy bien con mi papá, Blainey… - murmuró el menor con la voz ronca, logrando deshacerse de la camisa del morocho, que cayó al suelo para hacerle compañía a la suya. – Te mereces una recompensa. – le susurró contra el oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Blaine sonrió y lo alzó de las caderas. Kurt enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y gimió al sentir las manos de Blaine sobre su trasero. – Creo que hoy mereces algo especial…

- ¿Sí? – Unió su boca al cuello del menor, succionando la piel hasta dejarla roja. - ¿Y qué es eso?

- Algo que vienes deseando desde hace mucho…

- Solo te deseo a ti. – exclamó roncamente, llevándolos hasta la cama. Kurt negó con la cabeza, y se bajó de su cadera. - ¿Qué haces?

- La cama todavía no. – sonrió ante la cara desconcertada del morocho. Se deshizo de sus pantalones, y sus bóxers. Blaine se lo comió con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún ademán de tocarlo, todavía esperando a que el menor dijera lo que quería. Kurt sonrió, y capturó la mirada de Blaine, caminando hasta la pared y apoyando las manos sobre está, dándole la espalda, y sacando el trasero hacia él. Escuchó la agitada inhalación de Blaine, y sonrió aún más, sintiendo su cara arder, y su erección endurecer. - ¿Te gusta mi idea?

- Maldito adolescente pervertido, me vas a matar de un paro cardiaco. – masculló para sus adentros, mientras prácticamente se arrancaba los pantalones y la ropa interior. El menor soltó una carcajada, que se convirtió en jadeo al sentir la mano de Blaine tocarle las nalgas. - ¿Estás seguro? Sabes que las paredes son mi debilidad… si empiezo no voy a poder parar.

- Entonces empieza de una vez. – rogó el menor, quién ya se estaba volviendo loco, y necesitaba contacto.

Blaine sonrió, y se posicionó detrás del chico, restregándose descaradamente contra la línea de su trasero, haciendo que su erección rozara la entrada del menor. Kurt cerró los ojos, y jadeó. Blaine lo tomó de la cintura, y lo volteó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared. Kurt lo miró con ojos expectantes, Blaine agarró ambas muñecas juntas y las subió por encima de su cabeza, manteniéndolas unidas solo con una mano, mientras la otra acariciaba el costado de Kurt.

El menor se sentía completamente expuesto ante su prometido, y solo el pensamiento de lo que vendría después hizo que su erección diera una sacudida. Gimoteó, tirando sus caderas hacia delante para que se frotaran con las de Blaine, pero el morocho se apartó.

- Date la vuelta otra vez. –Kurt obedeció manteniendo las manos pegadas a la pared y por encima de su cabeza, incluso después de que Blaine lo soltara. El morocho abrió la mesita de luz, y sacó el lubricante, junto con un preservativo. Se colocó el condón, y esparció el líquido frío por sus dedos. Se arrodilló detrás del menor, quién gimió lastimeramente. Separó sus nalgas, y no pudo evitar darle un lengüetazo a su entrada.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda, Anderson… Dios, vos y tú maldita lengua… - El morocho soltó una risita, al tiempo que comenzaba a hacer presión con uno de sus dedos sobre su entrada, Kurt contuvo el aliento, mientras sentía la lenta intrusión de ese dígito en su interior. El morocho repartió besos por su cadera, dejando chupones y mordidas por sobre toda la piel pálida, mientras empezaba a mover su dedo dentro y fuera. Kurt gemía, sintiendo que sus piernas le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. – Más. – pidió.

El morocho empujó otro dedo dentro de él, expandiéndolo lentamente, torciendo ambos dedos para tocar el punto dulce del menor, y hacerlo gemir. Kurt se estremeció al sentir un tercer intruso, y apretó sus manos en dos puños. El morocho los movió lentamente, rozando la próstata del menor, y haciéndolo gemir necesitado y empujarse contra sus dígitos.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó, antes de sacar los dedos de su interior. El menor asintió, todo su cuerpo temblaba y reclamaba el miembro del morocho. Blaine se acercó a él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos desde atrás, y pegando su boca al oído del castaño. - ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? – le susurró, pasando su lengua por toda la extensión de su cuello. - ¿De espaldas o frente a mí? – El menor tenía la cabeza nublada, y no creía ser capaz de contestar sin gemir. – Mmm… ¿Qué tal las dos? – El castaño asintió frenéticamente y se tiró hacia atrás, haciendo friccionar la erección de Blaine contra su entrada.

El morocho sonrió, y lo tomó de las caderas, tirando su trasero más hacia afuera, mientras el castaño mantenía las manos pegadas a la pared. Le acarició la pálida espalda con lentitud, enredado sus dedos en el pelo del menor, y tironeando su cabeza para que callera hacia atrás, y así poder atacarle la boca con un furioso beso necesitado.

- Blaine, hazlo. – pidió Kurt, con un sollozo necesitado. – Dios, te necesito…

El mayor sonrió contra la curva de su cuello, y llevó su erección hasta la entrada del menor. Comenzó a entrar en él lentamente, sintiendo ganas de gritar a cada centímetro. La posición hacía que el menor fuera demasiado estrecho, y la presión lo estaba volviendo loco. Kurt cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza cayera entre sus manos, que se hallaban apretadas en dos puños. Blaine terminó de entrar en él con una fuerte embestida que le hizo ver las estrellas. El morocho llevó sus manos hasta la pared, posicionándolas arriba de las del menor, para tener mejor apoyo y evitar que Kurt se viniera abajo. Se quedó unos segundos quieto, aguantando la respiración, tratando de acostumbrarse ante esa nueva experiencia para no terminar demasiado rápido. El menor se ajustó a él con rapidez, y comenzó a empujarse contra su erección con cierto deje de desesperación.

Blaine tomó aire una última vez, y se empujó hacia atrás, saliendo y volviendo a entrar de la húmeda cavidad. Kurt gimió, y separó más las piernas, clavando sus uñas en la pared. El morocho siguió moviéndose a ese ritmo pausado, demasiado lento para el castaño, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas de a poco, arrancándole gemidos cada vez más agudos a su prometido. Pronto las acometidas se volvieron fuertes, certeras y salvajes. El morocho tenía apoyada la cabeza en la espalda del menor, su boca mordiendo su piel blanca dejándola llena de mordiscos, mientras sus caderas se movían hacia atrás y delante, entrando y saliendo de él con fuerza, logrando que el castaño se derritiera bajo él en incontables gritos de éxtasis.

- Blaine… no puedo más… mis piernas… - rogó el menor. El morocho salió de él, y lo volteó quedando frente a frente. Lo alzó, y automáticamente el menor rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Los empujó a ambos contra la pared, mientras se alineaba nuevamente contra su entrada, y volvía a entrar con extrema lentitud. El menor tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió fuertemente al sentirlo introducirse en él de manera demasiado profunda. El morocho comenzó a embestir sin mucha fuerza ya que no quería que el menor se lastimara la espalda. Kurt lo tomó del pelo, y acercó ambas bocas, devorándose su lengua con gusto, mordiendo su labio inferior y tragándose sus jadeos. – Más fuerte. – exigió con la voz ronca.

- Pero tu espalda… - se quejó, tratando de no sucumbir ante el ritmo que necesitaba su cuerpo.

- Que se joda mi espalda ¡Fóllame más fuerte! – exclamó, apretándose en torno a su miembro. El morocho no pudo resistirlo más, y comenzó a embestirlo con fiereza, pegando ambos cuerpos, y haciendo que la espalda de Kurt diera contra la pared ante cada acometida. El menor jamás se había sentido tan excitado. El leve dolor de su espalda se sumara al profundo, muy profundo, placer que Blaine le otorgaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara de arriba abajo. – Estás demasiado duro… - jadeó, arqueándose al sentir como la erección de Blaine encontraba su punto débil.

El morocho lo siguió embistiendo con dureza, sin dejar de pegarle de forma acertada en la próstata, haciendo que este se apretara más alrededor de él cada vez que un pinchazo de placer recorría su espalda. El menor coló una de sus manos por entre ambos cuerpos, comenzando a masturbarse frenéticamente, mientras sus bocas volvían a juntarse con lujuria. Blaine sentía como todo el calor de su cuerpo se concentrara sobre su entrepierna, las piernas le temblaron levemente, pero se mantuvo en pie, moviéndose más erráticamente contra su novio.

Kurt abrió la boca, dejando escapar un grito desesperado mientras se corría sobre ambos. El morocho sollozó de placer al sentir como el interior del menor se ajustaba dolorosamente a él. Se tambaleó hacia atrás separándose de la pared. Sus rodillas se doblaron al llegar al borde de la cama, cayendo en ella de espaldas, con el menor sentado encima. Kurt se arqueó y gimió en el momento en que Blaine se enterró profundamente en él, pegándole en la próstata de manera perfecta. El morocho se retorció mientras el increíble orgasmo lo dejaba atontado. El menor se dejó caer sobre su pecho, jadeando y resoplando, tratando de recuperar el aire. Blaine seguía gimoteando, mientras todo su sensibilizado cuerpo aún tenía descargas de placer.

- ¿Por qué no hicimos esto antes? Dios, es increíble. – dijo Kurt, aún sin regular su respiración. – Mierda, tenías que sentirte, no sabes lo duro que estabas. – Blaine hizo un ruidito con la garganta, todavía demasiado débil como para hablar. – Definitivamente vamos a usar la pared de nuevo. – siguió el castaño, con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Blaine.

- Fue el orgasmo más explosivo de mi puta vida. Todavía lo siento. – murmuró sin aliento. Kurt sonrió y se sentó moviendo sus caderas en círculos aún sintiendo el miembro del morocho en su interior. – No hagas eso, me la vas a poner dura otra vez. – Kurt sonrió y cerró los ojos, sin parar con el lento movimiento de caderas. – Kurt… -se quejó el morocho.

- Mmm… pero se siente tan bien… - lo cayó. Blaine cerró los ojos, y dejó que el menor continuara sin poner más quejas. Iba a tardar en recuperarse de un orgasmo así, pero si Kurt seguía con esos movimientos, iba a tener otra erección no dentro de mucho.

- Si mañana no puedes caminar no es mi culpa. – murmuró, con una sonrisa. Escuchó al menor reírse bajito. Sintió como el castaño se levantaba, sacándolo de su interior. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cansado, mientras el menor le sacaba el preservativo, y lo tiraba. Frunció el seño al sentir que le deslizaba uno nuevo. - ¿Qué estás…? – Kurt se alineó en su miembro, y lo introdujo nuevamente en su interior, volviendo a hacer lentos círculos con su cadera.

- ¿Quién dice que quiero caminar mañana? – preguntó de forma pícara.

* * *

17:00 P.M.

El morocho alzó las cejas al ver como el menor abría la puerta, como si le costara todo el trabajo del mundo, dejaba caer el morral en el suelo y se desplomaba en el sillón con un resoplido.

- Adivino, - susurró con una sonrisita. – Tienes sueño, y Sue estuvo particularmente enojada contigo hoy y tal vez se debiera a que caminas como si te doliera una parte preciada de tu cuerpo ¿Me equivoco? – El menor lo fulminó con la mirada.

- La próxima el que pone el culo vas a ser vos, Anderson. – Blaine soltó una carcajada y rodó los ojos, acercándose más a su novio, quien se removió con una mueca de incomodidad.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- Algo, es soportable. Lo que me molesta es la espalda. – El morocho puso gesto de culpabilidad. – Yo te dije que fueras más rápido, no es tu culpa.

- Pero te dejé moretones. – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt, quien sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

- Ahora me los puedes besar para que se curen. – Blaine sonrió, y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Kurt le dio un beso en los labios antes de sacarse la remera, y acostarse de espaldas a él. Blaine hizo una mueca al ver los moretones violetas decorando la piel pálida. Kurt cerró los ojos, y Blaine se sentó sobre su cadera, pasando sus manos por la espalda lenta pero firmemente, masajeando los músculos, el cuello y sus hombros, liberándolo de toda la tensión acumulada. Kurt gimoteó por lo bajo, y Blaine comenzó a repartir pequeños besos sobre cada magulladura. Pasando su lengua de vez en cuando, dejando un camino de besos desde su nuca, hasta la parte baja de su espalda, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus costados. Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió y Jeff, Nick, Thad y Wes entraron en el departamento, quedándose paralizados ante la escena. Blaine gruñó, y apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Kurt con frustración. El menor se sonrojó levemente, y soltó un bufido molesto. – Recuérdame por qué no le sacamos las llaves a Jeff.

- Amenazó con no ayudarnos a salir del cambiador sin que nadie sospechara. – gruñó Blaine contra la piel de su espalda. Los Warblers rieron, y se acercaron a ellos.

- Hoy toca cena Warbler. – dijo Jeff, empujando a Blaine y a Kurt, para que se sentaran, dejándole espacio en el sillón.

- ¿Y en qué momento arreglamos eso?

- Ahora. – Blaine rodó los ojos. Kurt buscó su remera por el suelo dándoles la espalda a los dos amigos. – Oh dios, Kurt ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? – Ni Blaine ni él contestaron, haciendo que el silencio, y la cara color escarlata del menor, los delataran. – Parece que se la pasaron bien anoche ¿No? – El menor agarró su remera y se la colocó, mirando a Jeff con una sonrisa cómplice. - ¿Dónde demonios lo hicieron para que te quedara la espalda así? ¿En el piso? – preguntó. Kurt negó con la cabeza, caminando hacia el baño.

- La pared. – contestó con una sonrisa, antes de encerrarse y prender la ducha. Los cuatro Warblers miraron con las cejas alzadas a Blaine.

- ¡No me miren así! Fue su idea, no mía.

- Oh, claro, y tú seguro te resististe mucho. – Blaine enrojeció, y Jeff soltó una carcajada.

* * *

21:00 P.M.

La película había terminado hacía unos minutos. Los Warblers y Kurt se hallaban sentados sobre el suelo, comiendo la pizza casera de Blaine. El morocho tenía la espalda contra el sofá, mientras Kurt estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, al lado de ellos, Jeff y Nick estaban en la misma posición.

- Esperen. – Exclamó Jeff, incorporándose con algo de brusquedad. - ¿Qué día es hoy?

- 23 de Julio. –contestó Kurt.

Todos los Warblers, excepto Blaine, sonrieron y soltaron una carcajada al unísono. Kurt los miró extrañado y dirigió sus ojos a su novio, quién había negado con la cabeza sin evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hoy se cumplen ¿Cuántos años? ¿Cuatro? – Jeff asintió. – Desde que me fueron a buscar a Las Vegas.

- Es una experiencia que no me voy a poder olvidar en mi vida. Tendríamos que ir otra vez. Para la despedida de soltero de Blaine. – exclamó Thad. El morocho sonrió y abrazó a Kurt contra su pecho, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

- ¿Qué pasó eso día? – preguntó el menor.

- Sí, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me expliquen que pasó. – insistió Blaine. Los cuatro intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Jeff asintió, y se aclaró la garganta.

- Blaine acababa de enterarse de que su novio… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- ¿Peter? – soltó Thad.

- No, era Pablo. – negó Wes.

- Se llamaba Pedro. – recalcó Nick.

- En realidad esos son los nombres con los que me engañó. Se llamaba Damian. – Soltó Blaine con expresión malhumorada.

- Ah, sí… - Jeff hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia. – Como sea, Blaine se había enterado de que Damian lo engañaba con la mitad de Ohio, y había salido hecho una furia de su casa, sin decirnos a dónde iba. – Blaine abrió la boca, pero Jeff fue más rápido y le metió una poción de pizza. –Me interrumpes y la próxima va por la nariz. – El morocho lo fulminó con la mirada, pero permaneció callado. – Como decía… Blaine….

**- Flash Back -**

Jeff caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, por la sala de la casa de Blaine, mientras Thad, Wes y Nick trataban de llamar al morocho, sin recibir respuesta. El rubio soltó un resoplido y agarró su teléfono, marcando el número de su mejor amigo con urgencia. Hacía dos horas que se había ido, y todavía no había vuelto, y ni siquiera había contestado una de sus llamadas o mensajes. Apretó el botón de llamar, y esperó, golpeteando el suelo con su pie de forma impacientada.

- ¡Jeff deja de molestarme! ¡Estoy bien! – el grito lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Blaine! ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Llevas desaparecido dos horas, estábamos preocupados.

- Necesito tiempo a solas para pensar en lo idiota que soy ¿Podrías dejar de mandarme mensajes? ¡NO QUIERO HABLAR CON NADIE! – Gritó.

- Vamos, Blaine. Damian era un estúpido, no tú. Vuelve y…

- Tengo que cortar, no puedo usar el celular en el avión. – Masculló, antes de terminar la llamada. Jeff se quedó paralizado, con el teléfono aún contra su oído.

- ¿Qué dijo? ¿Va a venir? – preguntó Nick.

- Oh dios, esto está mal. Esto está muy mal. Blaine está a punto de tomar un avión. – Se pasó las manos por el pelo en gesto de desesperación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Thad. – ¿Te dijo a dónde?

- No, claro que no. – gruñó, dejándose caer sobre el sillón. – A ver, pensemos. ¿Dónde iría alguien con el corazón roto, ira, ganas de venganza, beber alcohol y olvidarse del mundo, que requiera viajar en un avión?

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con expresión perdida. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, al tiempo que se ponían en pie y salían corriendo de la casa, metiéndose en el auto de Jeff. Nick sacó su teléfono y marcó a una de las agencias de viajes.

- Hola, me gustaría reservar cuatro boletos de avión para hoy. – Una pequeña pausa, en el que los cuatro se miraron con nerviosismo, mientras el rubio conducía hacia el aeropuerto.

**- Fin Flash Back-**

- Alto. – lo interrumpió Kurt, miró a Blaine con las cejas alzadas. - ¿Estabas a punto de tomar un avión? – El morocho soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- No, claro que no. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para que me dejaran en paz por unas cuantas horas, así que les dije que me iba. No pensé que salieran corriendo atrás de mí.

**- Flash Back-**

El morocho llegó a su casa, y abrió la puerta, esperando ser atropellado con preguntas y reproches por parte de su mejor amigo, pero en vez de eso todo estaba en silencio. Rápidamente supo que eso no era buena señal, ya que Jeff jamás se quedaría calmado después de lo que le había dicho. Había manejado hasta Westerville y escondido en ese rincón de la plaza a pensar en por qué Damian lo había engañado si él siempre había sido sincero y siempre había dado todo de sí mismo. Después de varias horas de echarse la culpa por ser un imbécil, varios golpes contra el césped, y dos horas de desgastante llanto, estaba preparado para enfrentarse a su mejor amigo, dejar que insultara a su ex –novio, lo abrasase, consolase, y terminaran comiendo helado, mientras miraban 'Moulin Rouge', Blaine fingiendo que lloraba por la película y no por la ruptura, como dos adolescentes deprimidas.

Frunció el seño al encontrarse toda la casa en completo silencio, vacía y oscura. Se paseó por la sala por unos minutos, tratando de que el nerviosismo no se le notase. Finalmente, la preocupación de que algo más grave que uno de sus dramas hubiera pasado, como para que Jeff no estuviera ahí para él, ganó. Agarró su teléfono y marcó apresurado el número de su amigo. El estómago se le retorció al ver que no contestaba. Con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, marcó varias veces más, cada vez más preocupado. Soltó una exhalación de alivió al escuchar como atendía al séptimo llamado.

- ¿Blaine? – gritó Jeff, tratando de hacerse escuchar por sobre la potente música de fondo. - ¡¿BLAINE?!

- ¿Jeff? ¿Jeff dónde demonios estás? ¿Pasó algo? – El rubio soltó una extraña risita, que le hizo fruncir el seño- ¿Jeff estás borracho? ¿Dónde se metieron? ¡JEFF CONTESTA!

- ¿Blaine?

- Sí, soy yo ¿Dónde…?

- ¡BLAINE DEVON ARDENSON! Pedazo de Hobbit… ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te estamos buscando por todas partes!

- ¡Estoy en casa! – le gritó, comenzando a desesperarse. - ¿Dónde estás y por qué no me estas esperando con helado?

- ¡NICOLAS DUVAL TE ACERCAS UN CENTÍMETRO MÁS A ESA BARRA Y ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! – Blaine alejó el móvil de su oído, repentinamente sordo ante tal grito de enojo por parte de su amigo.

- Jeff ¿Qué está pasando?

- Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios… Mis ojos, Blaine. ¡BLAINE MIS OJOS!

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a tu ojos?! – exclamó.

- Acabo de ver a Thad desnudo. Creo que voy a vomitar…

- ¿Thad des…? ¡Jeff no te vayas! ¿Dónde están?

- ¡Buscándote idiota!

- ¿A dónde? – preguntó con desesperación, agarrando las llaves del auto, y saliendo disparado fuera de la casa.

- ¡En las Vegas!

**- Fin Flash Back-**

Kurt estaba rojo de la risa. Jeff estaba doblado por la mitad, agarrándose el estómago con ambas manos, riéndose como nunca.

- No me acordaba de esa conversación. – dijo entre risas. – Dios, me imagino el trauma que me quedó después de ver a Thad. – el joven lo fulminó con la mirada, aún sin poder dejar de reír.

- Tomé un avión hacia Las Vegas esa noche. Me costó dos días enteros encontrarlos, y ni te imaginas el escenario en los que me los encontré. – dijo el morocho, comenzando a reírse al recordar. – Pude tener una conversación más o menos decente con Jeff, en la que me dijo en qué hotel estaban. Cuando llegué, la habitación era un desastre. Nick y Jeff se habían quedado encerrados en el baño. Habían puesto la traba a la puerta, y estaban demasiado borrachos como para abrirla. Wes estaba enroscado entremedio de cuatro chicas completamente desnudas y Thad parecía estar marcado por todo lo que te puedas imaginar, desde cortes hasta brillo de labios. Tuve que arrancar la puerta del baño para liberarlos, bañar y curar a Thad, y convencer a una de las chicas que Wes no la amaba, y que no, no se iba a casar con ella.

- Pobre, le partiste el corazón ¿No te acuerdas como se te tiró encima y empezó a llorar como desquiciada? – Blaine resopló, mientras reía.

- ¡Me mordió! – Exclamó. – Creo que tengo una cicatriz. – se pasó la mano por el cuello, mientras los otros cuatro lloraban de la risa.

- Lo mejor fue cuando tuviste que pagar todos los destrozos. – Blaine negó con la cabeza, mientras reía.

- No, definitivamente lo mejor fue cuando llegaron las órdenes de restricción a varios locales. – exclamó Thad. – No me acuerdo de absolutamente nada de lo que hicimos para conseguirlas, pero fue lo máximo.

- Yo las tengo enmarcadas. – soltó Jeff, trayendo otra ronda de risas descontroladas. – Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, total, Blaine puede pagar los viajes, los destrozos y las multas, como la última vez.

* * *

23:30 P.M. Jueves.

El castaño tomó la mano de Blaine, y juntos se encaminaron dentro del restaurante. Blaine había hecho una reservación especial para ellos. El mozo los dirigió hasta una mesa, en el balcón del segundo piso. Blaine estudió el cielo con una sonrisa, encontrándolo totalmente despejado y lleno de hermosas estrellas. Se sentaron en un esquinero, que tenía una linda vista de las calles iluminadas con faroles, las tiendas abiertas, y los transeúntes que caminaban por la peatonal.

- Es perfecto. – susurró Kurt. Sin querer romper el silencio de la noche. Las demás mesas del exterior estaban vacías, así que tenían todo el gran balcón para ellos solos, dándole más intimidad.

- Lo es. – asintió Blaine, disfrutando de toda esa calma. Repasó a su novio con la mirada. Kurt se había puesto unos apretados jeans negros, sus botas cortas blancas, llevaba una camisa de color perla con los primeros botones de esta desabrochados, dejado a la vista su cuello y clavícula. – Lo eres. – Kurt le sonrió con cariño, y posó sus labios sobre los de él, dándole un beso casto.

El mozo regresó, y Blaine pidió las órdenes. Unos minutos después el hombre volvió con una botella de vino, que les sirvió a ambos. Kurt levantó su copa, en cuanto el mozo se retiró otra vez, y le guiñó un ojo al morocho.

- ¿Por nuestro primer año y un mes juntos? – sonrió. Blaine chocó su copa contra la de Kurt produciendo un tintineo. Ambos tomaron un sorbo de vino. – Sabes, desde que me contaron lo de Las Vegas, me di verdadera cuenta de que tú y Jeff están completamente pendientes del otro. Tú pareces menos cuida con él, pero la verdad es que eres igual. - Blaine se encogió de hombros, y se mordió el labio.

- Siempre fuimos así. Supongo que antes no éramos tan paranoicos el uno con el otro.

- ¿Antes? – preguntó con el seño fruncido. - ¿Antes de qué?

- Ya sabes, el baile. – Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par.

- Oh, sí, lo siento. – El morocho sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, está bien. Pasó hace mucho, y realmente ya a ninguno de los dos nos molesta. Supongo que eso de cuidar el uno del otro quedó de ese día. – Kurt sonrió de lado, y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- Es extraño que después de tantos años juntos, y de que él sea tu primer beso no haya pasado nada más.- Blaine hizo una mueca de asco, que hizo reír al castaño. – Oh, vamos, Jeff está muy fuerte, no me vas a decir que nunca pensaste que es lindo.

- Sí, claro que pensé que era lindo, y lo sigo pensando, pero realmente nunca lo vi como algo más que un amigo, ni siquiera en la secundaria, y a él le pasó lo mismo conmigo.

- Me alegro de que sea así. Jeff y Nick hacen una hermosa pareja, y nosotros también. – El morocho sonrió.

- Sobre todo nosotros. – Kurt soltó una carcajada.

El mozo volvió con sus platos, y por unos minutos comieron en silencio, disfrutando del sabor de las pastas en sus paladares. El castaño se inclinó sobre él, y le limpió la comisura de la boca manchada de salsa con una servilleta.

- ¿Por qué estaban tan entusiasmados ayer?

- El martes de la semana próxima no, la otra, los representantes de las disqueras van a llamar a tres de las cinco bandas que se presentaron en el concierto de San Valentín, y Jeff está casi seguro que nosotros somos unas de ellas.

- Claro que van a ser una de las tres. Cuando me llamaste escuché como tenían a todos gritando, es obvio que les encantaron.

- Eso espero. – Blaine rellenó las copas de vino. El menor alzó la suya con una sonrisa.

- Por el futuro éxito de Los Warblers. – brindó.

- Por nuestro futuro juntos. – Murmuró, antes de chocar su copa.

* * *

18:00 P.M. Martes. 

Kurt terminó de lavar los platos y siguió por la mesada. Siempre le había gustado limpiar y ahora que el lugar era pequeño y solo vivían dos personas se le hacía más rápido terminar. Blaine aún estaba en el set ya que las grabaciones se habían alargado varias horas más de las normales, así que había aprovechado el tiempo a solas para ponerse a limpiar profundamente el departamento.

Terminó con la mesada y repasó la televisión para sacarle el polvo, al igual que con las estanterías repletas de libros. Por un momento acarició las desgastadas tapas del primer volumen de Harry Potter, recordando como Leif y Blaine lo habían acabado en un día. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y prendió el reproductor de música que tenía puesto un CD de Katy Perry. Terminó de limpiar la sala y jugó unos minutos con Margaret antes de dirigirse a la habitación. Soltó un suspiro y cambió las sábanas revueltas, limpió el piso y se dispuso a ordenar su armario, sabiendo que le llevaría unas buenas horas.

Se distrajo colocando su ropa sobre la cama y ordenándola por color. Finn le había llevado el resto de su guardarropa hace unos días, cosa que había llevado, para escándalo de Blaine, dos viajes de ida y vuelta en auto. Por suerte Blaine tenía poca ropa y no había sido muy difícil hacer entrar la suya.

En cuanto terminó de acomodar su ropa se dirigió a la cómoda de Blaine. Usualmente no tocaba sus cosas, pero no sería mala idea acomodar sus pajaritas. Abrió el primer cajón y soltó una risita ante la cantidad ridícula de moños. Negó con la cabeza de forma divertida y comenzó a vaciar el contenido del cajón sobre la cama. Sus dedos rozaron accidentalmente un trozo de papel. Frunciendo el seño, separó las pajaritas del fondo, y encontró un sobre pegado a la pared interior del cajón, claramente puesto así para que nadie lo viera. Se mordió el labio con gesto culpable, pero aún así lo sacó de allí y leyó la parte posterior.

_Instituto Julliard._

_Lincoln Center._

La respiración se le cortó al tiempo que su corazón comenzaba a bombear frenéticamente contra su pecho. Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre y leyó la primera línea, sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba.

_Estimado Blaine Anderson:_

_Nos complace anunciar que su solicitud ha sido aceptada por el comité de admisión a la escuela de artes, Julliard..._

Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula con la culpa y la furia jugando en su interior.

Lo aceptaron.

Lo habían aceptado y él no había ido. Él no se había movido de Ohio, y esta vez sabía que no era porque tenía miedo de largarse de allí, no porque le tenía miedo al cambio.

- Es por mí. – Murmuró.

Blaine se había estancado una vez más en Ohio, y esta vez era su culpa.

* * *

**Capitulos restantes: 3**

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, creo que les había dicho que iba a tardar y en realidad pensé que iba a estar más sin actualizar... God, nos estamos acercando al final :O Debo de admitir que estuve leyendo '50 Sombras de Grey' y me inspiro lo suficiente como para escribir 11 paginas de smut, así que espero que lo disfruten xD! No tengo ni idea de cuando voy a actualizar de nuevo, así que paciencia.**

**Para los que siguen ODIO AMARTE, quiero decirles que no lo abandone (Eso jamás) y que voy a retomar la publicación de ese Fic, después de que termine EANSEF :)**

**Gracias por la gran cantidad de comentarios, realmente no me creo que haya llegado a los 462 reviews. Simplemente... Wow. Me alegra de recibir tanto apoyo, gracias por leer mi loca historia, que se va a tornar más loca luego xD!**

**No los entretengo más.**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 31: No hay más excusas.**

Blaine entró a la casa con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Chequeó alrededor y vio que Kurt no estaba por ningún lado, así que supuso que estaría en la habitación. Subió las escaleras, y su sonrisa desapareció. El menor estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, rodeado de sus pajaritas. Los ojos del morocho se detuvieron por un segundo en el cajón vacío de su cómoda, la expresión dolida de Kurt, y el sobre blanco que había en sus manos. El estómago se le retorció al encontrarse con los ojos aguados de su novio.

Con expresión malhumorada se puso a juntar todas las pajaritas, y a meterlas con brusquedad en el cajón. Kurt no se movió ni un centímetro, y se limitó a observarlo.

- ¿Desde cuánto tocas mis cosas? – preguntó, enojado. El castaño permaneció en silencio, hasta que Blaine hubo metido todo dentro, y cerrado el cajón. El morocho se quedó frente a él, con los brazos caídos a los costados. – Kurt…

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Recibiste esta carta en enero y estamos en agosto. – Subió la miraba, y la clavó en Blaine con enojo. - ¿En estos seis meses no pudiste decirme que te habían aceptado? ¿Por qué la tenías escondida? Pensé… pensé que…

- Kurt. – Blaine se arrodilló frente a él, y se coló entre sus piernas, lo tomó del rostro, y lo obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos. – Kurt en enero no estábamos juntos, y no quise poner más presión al contarte. Luego… luego tú viniste a vivir conmigo, y todo se volvió perfecto, y sabía que decirte iba a arruinar las cosas. La tenía escondida porque no quería que lo supieras, por lo menos no por ahora. – Kurt soltó una lágrima, que fue rápidamente borrada con un beso de Blaine. – No pienso irme de aquí. Me quedaré contigo, no te voy a abandonar.

El morocho lo abrazó y Kurt permaneció en silencio, devolviendo el abrazo con creces. Cerró los ojos y dejó que dos espesas lágrimas cayeran por su rostro. No, él no tenía miedo de que Blaine se marchara a Nueva York y lo abandonara. Él tenía miedo de ser la razón por la cual Blaine no fuera, y el mayor, sin pretenderlo, se lo acababa de confirmar.

* * *

16:00 P.M Miércoles.

Kurt y Blaine habían ido a la casa de Burt a buscar las últimas cosas que quedaban en su habitación. Luego de meter todo en el auto, Carole los había invitado para que se quedaran a cenar, y ambos habían aceptado con gusto. Kurt permanecía más callado de lo normal, de vez en cuando miraba a Blaine con expresión culpable, y seguido de eso sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, sacudía la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse de un pensamiento molesto y soltaba un suspiro de derrota, volviendo su vista al suelo.

El morocho lo había visto hacer lo mismo desde la noche anterior, cuando lo había encontrado con la carta de Julliard en las manos. Le había prometido que no se iba a separar de él, pero eso no parecía haberlo convencido en absoluto, o por lo menos eso pensaba cada vez que Kurt hacía esos gestos. La cena de la noche anterior había sido extrañamente silenciosa, y al irse a dormir Kurt no dejó que lo abrazara. Le había dolido, pero no había insistido ya que sabía que el menor debería de sentirse mal al descubrir que Blaine le había estado ocultando su admisión.

Ahora estaban los dos sentados en la sala, Blaine había tomado una de sus manos y la mantenía agarrada con firmeza, mientras Burt y él miraban el partido y Carole y Kurt hablaban de moda. Los ojos del menor revolotearon nuevamente hacia Blaine, quién le sonrió. El castaño hizo una mueca de tristeza antes de devolverle la sonrisa, el gesto fue muy rápido, y tal vez los otros dos no lo habían notado, pero Blaine había visto como sus ojos se apagaban y sus labios temblaban ligeramente antes de curvarlos. Tenía que convencerlo de alguna manera de que no se movería de allí, que no se iría, que se quedaría junto a él

* * *

23:00 P.M.

La cena había transcurrido con alegría, Burt estaba realmente feliz de tener a su chico devuelta, y también se había dado cuenta de que Blaine era un buen joven que realmente amaba a su hijo, aunque no podía evitar mirar a Kurt con algo de miedo, y en varias ocasiones se había detenido justo a tiempo de soltarlo todo frente a Blaine.

El morocho se despidió de Burt y Carole, y tomó la mano de Kurt, llevándolo al auto, y abriéndole la puerta para hacerlo entrar. Se metió en el asiento del conductor y manejó hasta el departamento. En cuanto hubieron entrado, el menor se sentó en el sillón, y Blaine lo imitó, arrimándose a él, y comenzando a repartir suaves besos por todo su cuello. Sintió como Kurt se apartaba ligeramente, y frunció el seño, ya que eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia, pasaba jamás. Kurt amaba que Blaine le diera besos en el cuello. Levantó la vista y lo miró con expresión extrañada. El castaño se mordió el labio, y ahí estaban otra vez las lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Kurt ¿Qué sucede, amor? Desde ayer estás raro. – El morocho tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Ángel, ayer te lo dije, y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no pienso irme a ningún lado. Voy a quedarme aquí, contigo, y en cuanto termines el colegio iremos juntos a Nueva York. Pero ni por un segundo pienses que voy a abandonarte. – Explicó, tratando desesperadamente de hacérselo entender. Kurt cerró los ojos por unos instantes, antes de tirar su rostro hacía atrás, escapando de su agarre.

- Lo sé. Sé que no te moverás de aquí, y eso es lo que me molesta. – Blaine lo miró alarmado, sin entender a qué se refería. – Blaine ¿Cómo piensas que me siento yo, al saber que estas dejando de lado tus sueños por mí? Me enferma. – El morocho comenzó a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente. – No digas que no, Blaine. Dime, si yo no estuviera en tu vida ¿Todavía estarías en Ohio? – El morocho abrió la boca para afirmarlo, pero la cerró al saber que era mentira. No, si él nunca hubiese conocido a Kurt se habría largado de allí al instante. – Y tú mismo lo dijiste. – murmuró con la voz partida, luchando por que las lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos. – Me dijiste: "Voy a quedarme aquí, contigo." no "Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo." – El morocho se puso en pie con brusquedad, negando con la cabeza, todavía sin poder hablar. – Inconscientemente lo dijiste. – afirmó.

- No. – Murmuró el morocho con dificultad. Sentía como su garganta ardía. – No, Kurt. No voy a irme, no quiero irme de aquí. Quiero estar contigo. Nueva York no es nada comparado contigo, Kurt. – El menor se puso en pie y lo enfrentó.

- No pienso permitir que abandones tus sueños por mí.

- ¡No los estoy abandonando! – gritó, desesperadamente. – Solo… los atraso. Es un año, solo un año, y luego nos iremos los dos.

- Blaine…

- ¡Parece como si no quisieras que esté contigo! – exclamó, ya con las lágrimas quemándole el rostro. – Soy tu prometido, mi lugar está a tu lado, mi deber es cuidar de ti y amarte. – Se acercó al castaño, y acunó su rostro con firmeza. – No quiero irme de aquí. – dijo, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la del menor. – No sin ti. – susurró, antes de fundir ambas bocas en un beso.

* * *

3:00 A.M. Jueves.

El castaño se levantó de la cama, y depositó un beso sobre la frente de Blaine antes de bajar las escaleras. Se dirigió a la cocina y se hizo un café para despejar su mente, y así poder pensar todo con mayor claridad. Se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina, en silencio, con una taza de café y sus pensamientos.

Aunque estaba completamente seguro de que Blaine quería aparentarlo, nada iba a ser igual. Ahora todo había cambiado. Por un lado se sentía horrible y culpable por ser la causa de que Blaine no fuera a Nueva York. El morocho había soñado con la Gran Manzana, y con Julliard desde que era un adolescente. Sabía que tenía ganas de cantar a lo grande, en bares, recitales, y mostrarle al mundo su talento, porque en cierta forma lo hacía para probarse a sí mismo, para saber que valía, para vencer a todos lo que alguna vez le dijeron que no podía hacerlo. Sabía cuánto significaba para Blaine, y ese hecho volvía todo peor. Saber que el único obstáculo era él, la única barrera que se interponía entre Blaine y su deseo más grande, lo ponía enfermo. Sabía que de estar en una situación similar a la de Blaine, él hubiera hecho lo mismo, él hubiera dejado todo por quedarse con su prometido, y era por eso que lo entendía, entendía lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no significaba que lo aceptara.

Por otro lado estaba el miedo. Miedo a que Blaine se fuera. Esos últimos meses habían sido el paraíso, estando los dos viviendo juntos, incluso con sus peleas. Todo para él era perfecto, y pensar en que eso se terminaría, que todo lo que habían construido en esas semanas se borrara de un plumazo, y volviera a estar solo, lo asustaba. Los meses en que su padre los había mantenido alejados habían sido un completo infierno para ambos, incluso cuando se lograban ver de vez en cuando. Estar todo un año sin el contacto de Blaine, sin ver sus sonrisas, o escuchar su voz… Sería la muerte.

Pero había una razón más. Una razón que tiraba los planes de Blaine por la borda, y con ellos los sueños de Kurt. Le había pedido a su padre que le diera hasta Septiembre, le había pedido tiempo para poder preparar mentalmente a él y a Blaine. Pero ahora la situación era diferente. Blaine tenía una oportunidad de escaparse de ese lugar, y brillar y lo estaba atrasando todo solo para quedarse con él, y poder ir, en cuanto él se graduara del colegio, juntos a Nueva York. No quería ni pensar en qué sucedería si le contaba que podría llegar a tener algo grave. El morocho dejaría todo, abandonaría absolutamente todo solo para cuidarlo, solo para consolarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor, y Julliard quedaría en el olvido.

No. No podía permitir que eso pasara. Por mucho que le doliera. Por mucho que sabía su corazón iba a protestar, gritar, llorar y hasta rogar por que cambie de opinión, no lo iba a hacer. Si él se tenía que quedar atascado en Ohio, lo iba a hacer. Pero no iba a dejar que sucediera lo mismo con Blaine.

Y lo más triste de todo es que sabía que lo iba a lograr. Sabía que podía convencer a Blaine de marcharse, porque por alguna razón él había escondido la carta de su vista, y era por esa. Ambos sabían que Kurt era el único con el poder de hacer que se quedara. Y ambos sabían que Kurt iba a instarlo a partir.

* * *

18:00 P.M.

El morocho espió por encima del hombro de Kurt lo que estaba haciendo en la laptop de Cooper. Frunció el seño, y soltó un bufido molesto delatando que estaba ahí. Kurt se sobresaltó y cerró la tapa de la máquina rápidamente, aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde. Blaine se sentó frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, de la casa de Cooper, y lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – preguntó, algo molesto. Kurt suspiró con expresión derrotada, y lo miró a los ojos por varios segundos antes de responder.

- Quería ver las fechas de comienzo de las clases. Solo eso.

- ¿Por qué? No voy a ir este año, no hace falta que lo hagas. – Kurt se cruzó de brazos, y apartó la mirada. Blaine soltó un suspiro. – Por favor, solo no hablemos de esto por hoy. – Kurt asintió, se puso en pie y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, uniendo sus frentes. – No quiero que discutamos más por Julliard. Ya lo decidí hace mucho tiempo. Me voy a quedar aquí, vas a terminar tu año escolar, te vas a graduar, te aceptarán en NYADA, y luego nos iremos juntos a vivir en un pequeño apartamentito en Nueva York.

- Suena lindo. – murmuró el castaño, con una leve sonrisa. Blaine sonrió, y se incorporó levemente para unir sus labios en un beso lento y suave, dando por terminada esa conversación.

* * *

20:00 P.M.

Se habían reunido todos es la sala para ver una película, mientras comían pizzas. Santana, Chandler y Kurt estaban acostados sobre la alfombra, mientras que los Warblers y Cooper, ocupaban los sillones.

Blaine dirigió su mirada hacia Kurt, quien hablaba con sus amigos con una sonrisa, mientras miraban la película. El morocho sabía que Kurt no se iba a olvidar de Julliard rápidamente, tal vez en cuanto esa semana pasara y viera que Blaine no cambiaba de opinión, él se daría por vencido. Ya no quería discutir acerca de ello, había tomado su decisión, y nada lo podía cambiar.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, sabía que sí, había alguien que la podía cambiar, pero si Kurt pensaba que no iba a pelear con uñas y dientes contra él, y sus sutiles formas de tentarlo, estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

17:00 P.M. Viernes.

El menor soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida, mientras veía como Blaine corría a Margaret por el parque, tratando de colocarle nuevamente la correa. Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos, y comenzó a dar trazos sin mucha concentración, demasiado distraído con las risas de su prometido y los ladridos de la perra.

Levantó la vista otra vez y soltó una carcajada al ver cómo Margaret se le había tirado encima a Blaine, y ahora trataba de lamerle la cara, mientras el otro intentaba sacársela de encima, sin mucho éxitos. Se quedó observandolos por mucho rato, mientras su sonrisa iba desapareciendo de a poco, y un peso de dolor se iba instalando en su pecho.

Bajó los ojos al cuaderno, y soltó un suspiro cargado de pena. Sabía que Blaine no iba a hablar con él hacerca de Julliard, sabía que estaba completamente convencido de no querer irse. Kurt había intentado por todos los medios fáciles, y sutíles para tentarlo, pero Blaine se negaba rotundamente.

Aún no había usado el último recurso, el voleto de viaje directo a la separación, y era porque en cierta forma todo su organismo quería aferrarse al morocho todo el tiempo que pudiera. No quería que se marchara, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Que si la situación fuera al revéz, Blaine hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Sintió que dos fuertes brazos lo abrazaban por la espalda, y de inmediato unos tiernos labios se posaron sobre su mejilla.

- ¿En qué piensas, ángel? - preguntó el mayor, con la respiración agitada de tanto jugar con la labradora. Kurt volteó su rostro y lo observó con adoración, grabándose cada detalle en la mente. Blaine lo observó con la cara resplandeciente de felicidad, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y los ojos verdes tremendamente brillantes.

-Solo en lo mucho que te quiero... - murmuró, tratando de que su voz sonará lo más normal posible. Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de cariño. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y unió sus labios en un beso suave, que se vio interrumpido bruscamente por Margaret, quién les saltó encima. Blaine soltó una carcajada, y se tiró hacia atrás tratando de escapar de los nuevos intentos de la labradora de lamerle la cara. Kurt sonrió y los vio alejarse corriendo otra vez. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla, al tiempo que el menor se mordía el labio para contener un sollozo. - Y en lo mucho que te voy a extrañar...

* * *

23:00 P.M.

El menor se había lucido con la cena de ese día, dejando a Blaine satisfecho, relleno y muy feliz. El morocho se estiró todo lo largo que era en el sillón, y soltó un suspiro, mientras volvía su atención a su prometido que desde hace más de media hora había permanecido callado, con la mirada perdida, mientras sus manos se ocupaban de limpiar la cocina. Se levantó, y se acercó a él, abrazándolo por la espalda, y acariciando su nuca con la punta de la nariz.

- Mmm... la cena estaba deliciosa, amor. - ronroneó contra su oído con aire juguetón. Frunció el seño al ver que el menor no respondía a su tántica de seducirlo. - Pero ahora quiero el postre... - gruñó con voz ronca, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran por los costados de su prometido de forma insinuante. - Ahora me apetece un Kurt, en cuatro, gimiendo mi nombre... - Se sorperndió al ver que obtenía un suspiro bajo, y no una respuesta. - ¿Kurt? - preguntó, sepárandose un poco de su cuerpo, ya sin jugar. - ¿Sucede algo?

El menor volteó, y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Blaine frunció el seño, al ver que no había causado ningunca reacción en el castaño. Kurt bajó sus ojos al suelo por un momento, antes de volver a subirlos hacia su rostro.

- Blaine...tenemos que hablar. - Murmuró, mirándolo con aprensión. El morocho cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor no empieces con esto otra vez, Kurt. - Se apartó de él completamente y se cruzó de brazos, desviándo la mirada.

- Pero... - empezó a replicar, aúnque sabía que no serviría de nada.

- Nada de 'Peros'. - lo cortó Blaine. Kurt apretó la mandíbula, y lo fulminó con la mirada, repentinamente enojado. Entreceró los ojos y una leve sonrisa de perversidad afloró a su rostro. Sabía exactamente como desarmar a Blaine.

- Bien. - masculló. Se acercó al morocho que lo observaba con ojos curiosos, hasta que sus bocas se rozaron. - Tu postre te espera en la habitación. - susurró roncamente. Blaine frunció el seño extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud, pero sonrió al ver al menor menear las caderas seductoramente mientras se daba media vuelta y subía por las escaleras.

Blaine lo siguió a toda prisa, tratando de no babear por el camino, cosa que le estaba resultando difícil con Kurt moviéndose de esa manera delante de él. El menor se paró justo al lado de la cama. Blaine lo abrazó posesivamente por la espalda, y comenzó a repartir besos por toda la extensión de su cuello. Kurt cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los expertos labios de Blaine por varios minutos, antes de darse vuelta, y sonreírle de maneta coqueta.

- Mmm...¿Sabes? Creo que soy demasiado delicioso como para entregarme sin nada a cambio. - murmuró roncamente contra su oído. Blaine soltó un leve gemido ante ese tono tan seductor.

- Te daré lo que quieras. - susurró, siguiéndole el juego, o lo que para él por lo menos, era un juego. Agarró el lóbulo de la oreja del menor con los dientes, mordisquéandolo levemente.

- Quiero que me prometas que hablaremos de Julliard. - dijo Kurt. Blaine se tensó al instante, y se apartó de él con mirada enojada.

- No. - Negó rotundamente. Kurt se mordió el labio de forma provocativa, y estiró una mano hasta su cuello, recorriéndolo con la llema de los dedos. - No intentes seducirme, no vamos a hablar. - respondó el morocho, apartando la mano de Kurt de su piel.

El menor entrecerró los ojos. Era suficiente. Blaine lo iba a escuchar, no importaba si tenía que estar horas despierto para convencerlo. Lo tiró contra la cama con enojo. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y trató de levantarse, pero el menor lo volvió a empujar. Con más fuerza de la que creía que tenía agarró una de sus manos y la sostuvo contra el cabezal de la cama.

- Me vas a escuchar. – exigió.

- No. – repitió testarudo. – No vamos a hablar de Julliard, no vamos a tener esta conversación, no me voy a ir, y no vas a lograr convencerme de lo contrario. – Kurt entrecerró los ojos, y antes de que el morocho se diera cuenta, abrió el primer cajón de su mesita de luz y sacó las esposas que Jeff le había regalado a Blaine. El morocho no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, antes de que Kurt atara sus muñecas a la cabeza de la cama. El morocho abrió los ojos como platos, y negó con la cabeza, tratando de alejar su parte inferior de las escurridizas manos de Kurt, que ya habían empezado a desatar los botones de su jean. – No, no, no… Kurt por favor no lo hagas. No lo hagas.

El menor lo ignoró completamente y se sentó encima de sus piernas, inmovilizándolas. Blaine se quejaba y retorcía para zafarse de su agarre. Sabía lo que pretendía el joven.

- Vamos a hablar o te voy a obligar a que me prometas que hablaremos. De cualquier forma vamos a tener esta charla, es tú elección ir por el modo fácil o… - posó una de sus manos sobre la entrepierna de Blaine, quién gimoteó y trató de alejarse. – vamos a ser esto por el medio difícil.

- Kurt no lo hagas… No quiero hablar, ya tomé mi decisión.

- Tomaste tú decisión en un momento en diferente. Ahora las cosas no están como antes, tu decisión me involucra a mí, y quiero que hablemos de esto. – Blaine lo miró a los ojos por unos instantes, antes de negar con la cabeza de forma lenta

- Entonces es hora de la tortura. – Blaine gimió, y trató de zafarse, pero Kurt lo mantuvo inmóvil. – Si no te quedas quieto de voy a atar las piernas a la cama también, y créeme no te va a gustar. – Blaine se quedó quiero al instante, sabiendo que era inútil luchar. – Ahora, amor… - susurró, mientras comenzaba a desatar los botones de la camisa de Blaine, uno por uno, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y teniendo cuidado de no tocar la piel del morocho. – Puedes rendirte cuando quieras, podría estar horas torturándote y lo sabes. – Blaine cerró los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir desenfrenadamente contra su pecho. – Imagínate… - susurró con voz grave, terminando de desatar la camisa y pasando las yemas de los dedos por el pecho de Blaine, apenas rozándolo. – Estar horas atado a la cama, a mi merced, desnudo, mientras te beso, te lamo, te chupo, te follo y me empalo en ti… - Un gemido abandonó la garganta de Blaine sin poder evitarlo.

- No, Kurt, no. – suplicó, ya con su cerebro medio nublado por lo que podría pasar.

- ¿No quieres que te toque? – preguntó el menor con una sonrisa. - ¿Prefieres otra clase de tortura? – El morocho respiró agitadamente, al sentir como el menor desataba los botones de su jean y se lo bajaba de forma lenta y provocativamente. Una de sus manos acarició su miembro erecto por encima de la tela. – Parece que a alguien le gusta mi idea. – murmuró con una risita. Blaine maldijo mentalmente a su 'amigo' por traicionarlo. Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no levantar la cadera en busca de más contacto, cosa que hizo que Kurt levantara una ceja divertido. – Parece que va a ser una noche larga. – El morocho gimió lastimeramente al sentir que la mano de Kurt se alejaba de él. El castaño comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para sacarse, doblar y guardar cada una de sus prendas, mientras Blaine lo seguía con la mirada con los ojos oscurecidos, y el pecho perlado de sudor. – Como no quieres que te toque, supongo que usaré mis manos para darte otra clase de tortura. – Se posicionó a su lado, frente suyo así podía mirarlo a los ojos y para que Blaine tenga una completa visión de su cuerpo desnudo. Se pasó una mano por el pecho de forma provocativa sin dejar de observarlo fijamente. Comenzó a juguetear con sus pezones, soltando leves gemidos al rozarlos. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza, entendiendo al fin cuál era el propósito de su novio. Cerró fuertemente los ojos, cosa que hizo a Kurt reír. – No podrás verme pero puedes escucharme mientras me toco.

- P-para. No es justo… - Suplicó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

El menor solo sonrió, soltando una leve risita. Acostó su torso sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, sabiendo que Blaine caería en la tentación tarde o temprano. Volvió a prestarle atención a su pecho, pellizcando sus pezones hasta que se pusieron duros, bajando por todo su torso hasta llegar finalmente a su miembro. Jadeó, y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, lentamente, sabiendo que iba a tener que durar. Arqueó su espalda, aumentando algo el ritmo, soltando jadeos y gemidos.

- Mmm… Estoy tan duro… - murmuró, sonriendo al escuchar al morocho jadear. - ¿Te gustaría sentirme dentro? Hace mucho que no lo haces. Tu culo debe extrañarme. – El morocho gimoteó, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no abrir los ojos. – Te voy a follar todo. Tu boca también.

- Basta, basta, Kurt…

- Oh no, esto se siente muy bien. – jadeó. Con una mano tanteó en busca del lubricante. El morocho se estremeció cuando oyó al castaño destaparlo. Kurt lo esparció por sus dedos, y miró a Blaine con lujuria. El mayor tenía todos los músculos tensos, los ojos cerrados, y apenas respiraba. Kurt se rió y dejó un beso suave contra su muslo. – Todavía no. Lo voy a hacer, pero aún no. Es temprano y tenemos toda la noche. El lubricante no es para ti, es para mí. – Blaine se mordió el labio y tironeó de las esposas. Kurt volvió a cerrar los ojos, y llevó una de sus manos a su entrada, mientras que con la otra comenzaba a masturbarse nuevamente. Empujó unos de sus dedos dentro, lentamente, disfrutando de la expansión. – Abre los ojos Blaine. – gimió. – Estas muriendo por verme.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, tratando de no caer en la tentación. Los sonidos que el menor estaba haciendo en ese momento lo estaban matando. Sentía su erección presionarse contra la tela del slip ajustado, e involuntariamente levantó las caderas para obtener fricción de algo, pero solo encontró aire. Escuchó un grito particularmente fino, y supo que el menor había encontrado su próstata. Se maldijo mentalmente al imaginarse el espectáculo que seguramente sería su prometido en ese momento. Kurt gritó su nombre de forma ronca, y sensual, seguido por un gruñido de placer que fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Abrió los ojos y estuvo a punto de correrse. Gimió lastimosamente, haciendo que Kurt abriera los ojos y lo observara con una sonrisa en el rostro, a ver que había abierto los ojos.

- Kurt... Kurt, por favor no me hagas prometértelo. - El menor abrió más las piernas, y los ojos de Blaine se desviaron inevitablemente a esos tres dígitos que entraban y salían de su sonrosada entrada. - Me estás matando... - murmuró. Sabía que si Kurt lo rozaba iba a venirse de una manera monumental. - Tócame. - exclamó. No iba a poder controlarse, y quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible. Kurt sonrió y dejó de tocarse. Jadeo al sacar sus dedos de su interior, haciendo que Blaine viera estrellas por dos mágicos segundos. El menor se acercó a él, y le dio un beso en los labios, apenas un roce. Se posicionó frente a él, y le sacó el slip de forma lenta, haciendo rozar sus manos contra sus muslos. Los oscuros, casi negros, ojos de Kurt se clavaron en la entrepierna de Blaine. Se pasó la lengua por los labios, cosa que hizo gimotear al morocho.

Deslizó las yemas de los dedos por la pierna de Blaine, pasando por sus músculos, y acariciando su cadera antes de finalmente llegar hasta su miembro. El morocho estaba a punto de venirse, y Kurt sabía perfectamente qué era lo que pensaba. Sonrió aún más, antes de envolver la erección de Blaine con su mano, y comenzar a bombearla lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Blaine. El morocho estaba completamente atrapado por esa mirada oscura, y no podía parar de soltar incoherencias mientras Kurt lo hacía llegar cada vez más al borde. El menor se inclinó sobre su entrepierna, manteniendo sus miradas conectadas, y sacó su lengua lentamente, para darle un lengüetazo a su miembro. Eso fue más de lo que el cuerpo de Blaine pudo soportar. Se arqueó, mientras gritaba el nombre de Kurt, y se venía sobre su estómago de manera monumental.

Todo su cuerpo se relajó de inmediato, pensando que la tortura había terminado. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Kurt, y al instante un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la columna.

- No creas que esto termina acá, Anderson. - gruñó roncamente el castaño, comenzando a lamer el miembro de Blaine. - Como te dije, puedo estar horas haciendo esto. - murmuró roncamente, un segundo antes de meterse todo el miembro de Blaine en la boca. El morocho jadeó, cerrándo los ojos con fuerza. El menor chupaba demaciado insistentemente, y eso no iba a tardar en ponérsela dura otra vez. Maldijo mentalmente lo hermosa que era la boca de su novio, y lo bueno que era para hacer mamadas. Gimió lastimeramente. Si Kurt lo iba a torturar de esa manera, por lo menos quería disfrutar dándole placer a él también.

- Quiero tenerte en mi boca. - jadeó sin aliento. El menor alzó las cejas.

- No creas que te vas a librar de mí, dulzura. Te cueste los orgasmos que te cueste, me lo vas a prometer. Y la tortura no se termina hasta que me lo digas. - susurró de forma amenazante, antes de inclinarse encima de él y morderle el labio inferior, esirándolo casi de forma dolorosa, antes de besarlo. El morocho levantó las caderas y friccionó sus miembros, haciendo jadear a los dos. - Mmm... estás demasiado delicioso, creo que no quiero dejar de comerte...- ronroneó contra su oído, al tiempo que sus dientes mordisqueaban su lóbulo. - Pero la idea de follarte la boca es muy tentadora. - dijo, como si estuviera comprando y sopesando la idea de con cuál bufanda quedarse. - Podemos hacer ambos. - sonrió con lujuria, mirándolo a los ojos. Blaine no se creía capaz de pronunciar una palabra. Todavía no salía del shock general de tener a Kurt de esa manera, tan posesivo y deliciosamente torturador. El menor se volteó, poniéndose en cuatro sobre él, alrevéz, de forma en que su cabeza quedaba sobre su entrepierta, y la erección de Kurt exactamente sobre su cabeza. El morocho soltó un gemido, al ver que era lo que se proponía su novio.

Kurt se inclinó sobre su miembro, que se estaba empezando a endurecer nuevamente, y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión. Blaine gimió y alzó la cabeza, tratando de agarrar el miembro de Kurt con su boca, pero el menor alejó sus caderas.

- Todavía no. - Le susurró con tono grueso. El morocho gimió otra vez, al sentir como el menor lo tomaba entero, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, relajando la garganta, y metiéndolo cada vez más profundo.

Blaine no sabía si mirar hacia delante para contemplar el increíble espectáculo que era Kurt con su erección en la boca, o mirar el miembro erecto del menor que se balanceba justo encima de su cabeza completamente tentador y apetesible.

- Kurt. - jadeó, pero el menor no se molestó ni siquiera en mirarlo, muy ocupado tratando de hacerle ver estrellas con su boca. El morocho tironeó de las esposas, haciéndo una mueca al sentir el metal contra la piel de sus muñecas. Estaba jodido, no literalmente aunque sabía que Kurt no iba a tardar en joderlo de la otra manera. El menor iba a torturarlo por horas, hasta que su cuerpo no diera más, y le prometiera tener la charla. Sí, sabía que después de todo iba a sucumbir, pero no pensaba hacerlo tan fácil. Kurt también se iba a cansar y tal vez lograría sobrevivir a su tortura sin haber prometido nada.

El menor chupó de forma extremadamente fuerte, cosa que hizo que se arqueara, y volviera a concentrarse en el presente. Kurt relajó su garganta de manera que lograba meterse toda la, renovada, erección de Blaine en la boca. El mayor podía sentir como se deslizaba por su estrecha garganta, antes de volver a salir y entrar otra vez al sofocante calor, mientras la experta lengua de Kurt danzaba por toda su extención. El morocho gritó de placer sin poder evitarlo, y sus ojos se clavaron en el miembro de Kurt con un hambre depredador. Antes de que su prometido tuviera oportunidad de apartar las caderas, se impulsó hacia arriba como pudo, y lo tomó en su boca. Kurt gritó de la sorpresa y el repentino placer. Blaine sonrió, y comenzó a mover la cabeza, de forma algo incómoda debido a las esposas. Gruñó de frustración al no poder sostenerse de la cadera de porcelana, para así tomarlo de manera más firme.

- Kurt. - se quejó. - Suéltame.

- No.

- Oh, por favor. - lloriqueó. Frunció el seño, volvió a tomarlo por unos segundos, antes de soltarlo de forma enojada. - Oh, dios esto es frustrante...- se quejó con un gruñido. - Fóllame la boca.

Kurt jadeó, y desvió sus ojos al rostro de Blaine. El mayor miraba su erección con demasiada hambre. Gimió, y bajó las caderas, para que Blaine pudiera introducircelo a la boca sin ningún problema. Jadeó con demasiada fuerza, buscando algo de aire, y empezó a moverse hacia abajo, metiendose en la boca de Blaine, y volviendo a salir. Blaine gemía, mándando descargas de placer a su erección. Comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido, follándose la boca de su prometido mientras volvía a usar su boca en la entrepierna del mayor. Gimió y no pudo resistirse a agarrarlo de las nalgas, y tirar su cadera hacia arriba, tirándo su propio cuerpo un poco hacia delante. Blaine jadeó, incapaz de hacer algún otro ruido, ya que Kurt aún se movía dentro de él. El menor le separó las nalgas, y descubrió su entrada. Blaine se retorcía bajo él, sin dejar de gemir quedamente.

- Puedes detenerme ahora. Prómeteme que hablaremos, y prometo que solo te follaré y te dejaré en paz. - murmuró, haciendo que su aliento pegara contra esa parte sencible de su novio. Blaine sacó el miembro de Kurt de su boca lo suficiente como para hablar.

- No lo haré. - dijo, con la voz enronquesida. El menor sonrió con perversión, antes de sacar su lengua y pasarla por toda la entrada del morocho, quién se retorció y soltó un gemido ronco. - Kurt...

- Shh... Ocupa tu boca en chupármela, dulzura. - Blaine gimió otra vez, y se apresuró a obedecerlo. Kurt movía sus caderas, arriba y abajo, penetrando la boca de su prometido, mientras que su lengua recorría una y otra vez su entrada, haciendo presión para introducirse lentamente en él.

Blaine se sentía satisfactoriamente lleno. Por todos lados. La erección de Kurt le pegaba en su garganta, y lo embestía con exquisita rapidez, mientras su lengua seguía el mismo patrón, volviéndolo loco. Cerró los ojos. No sabía como iba a resistir mantener la boca callada. Kurt lo estaba volviéndo loco, y sabía perfectamente que el menor no jugaba al decir que le haría de todo. Mañana lo más probable era que no se podría levantar de la cama.

Un dedo invasor lo sorprendió, y se retoricó, empujándose como podía contra él. Kurt volvió a prestarle atención a su erección, mientras lo penetraba con sus dedos. Estaba demasiado cerca. Otra vez...

- Kurt... - exclamó. Demasiado cerca.. Tan poco... Oh, dios esa lenga. Esos dedos rozándo su próstata lo estaban matando... Ya casi... El menor se retiró de encima de él, sacando sus dedos, y miembro de su interior, dejando la boca y la entrada de Blaine repentinamente vacías, y deseosas de más. - ¿Por qué te detienes? - le preguntó con aire desesperado. El menor sonrió y lo observó con fijeza.

- Dije que iba a torutrarte ¿no? - preguntó, alzando las cejas de forma divertida. - Eso es lo que hago. - El morocho tironeó de las esposas, pero era totalmente inútil. Kurt soltó una risita, y le acarició el muslo con la llema de los dedos, acercándose peligrosamente a su entrepierna, pero sin llegar a tocarla en absoluto. - ¿Tienes sed? - preguntó de la nada, dejándolo sorprendido. Blaine abrió los ojos como platos al verlo levantarse y bajar las escaleras, dejándolo atado, exitado y sudoroso en la cama. Pasaron varios minutos en los que Blaine se encontraba al borde de un colapso, hasta que el menor volvió a subir con una copa llena de vino. El morocho gimoteó y levantó la cadera en una súplica silenciosa, tratando de no hablar para que ninguna palabra comprometedora saliera de sus labios. Kurt sonrió y se sentó en la punta de la cama, demasiado lejos de él. Blaine lo miró embobado. Kurt, completamente desnudo, con la tenue luz de la la mesita de luz, una gran erección orgullosamente erguida, y una copa de vino tinto en las manos, era una imagen que no iba a poder sacarse de la mente en su vida. - ¿Quieres vino? - preguntó. El morocho lo observó tomar un gran trago, antes de inclinarse sobre sus labios e invadirle la boca. El morocho cerró los ojos al sentir el líquido deslizarse desde la boca del menor a la suya. Tragó y abrió los ojos, observándolo con los ojos como platos. Kurt sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente, hasta que sus labios se rozaron. - ¿Más? - Blaine asintió casi frenéticamente. El menor soltó una risita, y volvió a llevarse la copa a la boca, inclinándose nuevamente sobre sus labios, para besarlo de manera salvaje, y dejar el vino en su boca. Blaine gimió. Sentía que estaba ardiendo. Toda la habitación se había calentado varios grados, su cuerpo sudaba y su erección palpitaba desesperada por una liberación. Kurt acercó la copa a su torso, y dejó varias gotas sobre su pecho, haciendo que se estremeciera ante el frío. Inclinó su boca y lamió su pecho, pasando por sus pezones, y siguiéndo el recorrido de las escurridizas gotas. Blaine sentía que iba a explotar. Era demaciado para su cuerpo, necesitaba que Kurt se lo follara en ese intante.

- Te necesito dentro mío. - Kurt alzó la vista de su pecho y sonrió con lujuria.

- Todavía no. - Blaine se retorció, impasiente. - Primero te quiero sentir yo. - Blaine tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, entre sus manos, apoyándola contra la madera. Dios, Kurt iba a lograr matarlo.

El menor sonrió y se sentó a horcajadas de él, colocándole el preservatido de forma demasiado sensual. Se arrodilló sobre él, y tomó su miembro alinénadolo contra su entrada, comenzando a bajar. La imagen de Kurt empalándose sobre su mismo, era demasiado abrumadura. Blaine cerró los ojos. No se iba a rendir tan facilmente, no le iba a dar la satisfacción. Gimió quedamente, mientras sentía la apabullante estrechez del menor rodearlo.

Debía aguantar...

* * *

3:00 A.M. Sábado.

Blaine apretó los puños. Era demasiado. No podía más. Habían pasado cuatro horas. CUATRO HORAS. Había tenido más de cinco orgasmos seguidos, y su cuerpo estaba hecho una masa extremadamente sencible, y blanda. Kurt lo había acompañado en todos sus orgasmos, pero no se había detenido. Y Blaine sabía que no lo haría hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

Lo peor de todo, o mejor, depende de cómo se lo mirase, era que todavía no había conseguido que Kurt lo follara adecuadamente. Solo había entrado en él para dar una o dos entocadas, dejándole tembloroso, nada satisfecho y con ganas de gritar.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, y suponía que la única razón por la que no se dormía era que el menor no dejaba de estimularle sus puntos débiles. Cerró los ojos al sentir la boca de Kurt sobre la suya, besándolo suave, y dulce, con lentitud, metiendo su lengua de forma cariñosa entre sus labios.

- ¿Cansado? - preguntó. Blaine gruñó en respuesta. - Oh, no te quejes, te encanta. - El morocho hizo un ruidito con su garganta, dándole la razón, haciendo reír al joven. No sabía de dónde sacaba tantas energías para seguir. - Mmm... Creo que es hora que le de un buen uso a tu culo, Anderson. - le gimió en el oído, haciendolo estremecer.

- Sí, Kurt, por favor. - pidió. Estaba cansado, agarrotado, con las muñecas adoloridas, sencibilizado, hambriento y terriblemente saciado, pero no iba a dejar que el menor se alejara de él sin haberlo sentido en su interior. El castaño le sonrió. Se deslizó un preservativo por su erección, y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Blaine las abrió más, levantado la cadera para que tuviera más acceso a su entrada.

- Parece que estamos algo desesperados. - soltó el menor con una sonrisita. El morocho asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Kurt lo tomó de las caderas, y se acercó a él, pasando su erección juguetonamente por toda la línea de su trasero. Se inclinó y agarró uno de sus ya torturados pezones con la boca, al tiempo que se alineaba, y comenzaba a empujarse dentro. El morocho gimió y abrió las piernas lo más que pudo, arqueándose, aceptando con un gemido ronco la erección de su prometido. Kurt gimió, y terminó de entrar en él con una firme estocada. Se quedó unos minutos quietos, regulando su respiración, mientras Blaine se acomodaba a él.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta, con un movimiento de caderas demasiado seductor. Blaine se empujó contra él, queriéndo más. Kurt apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, y se impulsó dentro y fuera, cada vez más fuerte, y cada vez más rápido.

- Dilo. - exigió. Blaine negó con la cabeza, ya incapaz de contener los fuertes gritos que se escapaban de sus labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba excesibamente sencible, y cada roce se multiplicaba por mil. Kurt le pegaba en la próstata de forma salvaje, haciendo que tocara el cielo cada vez que se movía. La cabecera de la cama daba golpes sordos contra la pared, sumándose al sonido de sus gemidos, jadeos bajos y piel chocando escandalosamente contra piel. Blaine sentía su cara arder. Estaba a punto de venirse. Estaba casi seguro que se iba a desmayar después, pero no le importaba en lo más mínino. Enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, impulsandolo con el talón, tratando de que legara más profundo. - Prométemelo. - Blaine gimió. Kurt atacó su cuello a mordiscos, haciéndolo temblar más de lo que ya lo hacía. - Por favor, Blaine... - El morocho cerró los ojos fuertemente. El tono de súplica de Kurt lo había desarmado completamente. El menor le pegó en su punto dulce de manera perfecta haciendo que gimiera por todo lo alto, y enterrara su cabeza en las almohadas. - Blaine... - gimió el menor contra su oído.

- Bien. - El castaño contuvo la respiración, sin dejar de moverse.

- Prómetelo.

- Pro-prometo que hab-hablaremos de Julliard. - balbuceó entre gemidos. El menor sonrió de forma triunfante, y le deboró la boca. Blaine sonrió ligeramente, dejando que su novio hiciera lo que quisiera con su lengua.

El menor coló una mano por entre sus cuerpos y lo rodeó, comenzando a masturbándolo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Blaine apretó sus ojos con fuerza, jadeando audiblemente, casi sin respiración, y a punto de llegar al clímax. Era demaciado. Demaciado calor, demaciados besos, demaciado placer... Su espalda se arqueó contra el cuerpo de Kurt, llegándo al orgasmo de manera violenta, gritando el nombre de su prometido. Kurt escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, empujándose varias veces más en su interior, antes de gemir, y correrse en su interior.

La habitación se quedó repentinamente silenciosa. La calma solo rota por ambas respiraciones desenfrenadas. Blaine cerró los ojos, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en las almohadas. Kurt se incorporó temblorosamente, salió de él, tiró el preservativo, y tomó las llaves de las esposas, liberándolo. Los brazos del menor cayeron como bolsa de papas a sus costados. Apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar, y el simple pensamiento de moverse lo cansaba. Kurt lo miró por unos segundos, antes de bajarse de la cama, y dirigirse al piso inferior.

Blaine cerró los ojos con fuerza. Había aguantado lo que había podido. Dado que era Kurt – bomba de sensualidad – Hummel el que lo había estado torturando, se podría conciderar un logro que hubiese aguantado más de una hora bajo sus manos. Escuchó los pasos de su novio subir nuevamente, y unos segundos después sintió su peso sobre sus caderas.

- Por favor, Kurt, no puedo más. - suplicó. - Ya te lo prometí. - Kurt soltó una risita algo tímida, cosa que lo hizo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la cara color tomate del menor. Frunció el seño ¿Cómo demonios se podía seguir ruborizando y parecer inocente después de lo que le había hecho?

- No voy a hacerte nada. Solo masajes. - levantó un pote de aceite para el cuerpo. Blaine sonrió, y Kurt tomó eso como una aceptación. Esparció el aceite por sus manos, y le masajeó el pecho con manos hábiles.

- Mmm... tus manos son demasiado buenas. - Kurt rió. Blaine clavó sus ojos en él. - Por favor no hablemos ahora. Necesito descansar. - El menor asintió, y Blaine suspiró aliviado. Se quedó inmóvil, hundiéndose lentamente en sueños, disfrutando de las expertas caricias reconfortantes de su prometido.

* * *

15:00 P.M.

El mayor abrió los ojos, y lo primero que sintió fue como cada extensión de su cuerpo parecía totalmente relajado y adolorido. Gruñó levemente, e hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para moverse, y tantear por el resto de la cama en busca del cuerpo de su novio, pero no se hallaba allí. Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo el verdadero cansancio de todos sus músculos. Se destapó y miró con algo de enojo a 'Blaine Jr.' El muy traidor lo había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. Negó con la cabeza, pensando que lo más probable era que no pudiera tener un orgasmo en varios días. Sintió una pequeña sacudida de emoción al pensar en tener sexo, y fulminó a su 'amigo' con la mirada. Traidor.

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de la hora, pero entablar una conversación con su miembro acerca de orgasmos no era buena idea si recién se levantaba. Se levantó con dificultad, sintiéndo sus brazos agarrotados y un dulce escozor en su entrada que lo hacía estremecer. Se colocó un slip, y bajó las escaleras, entrecerrando los ojos al ver al menor, tirado sobre el sofá, con las mejillas sonrojadas, leyendo, de forma muy compenetrada, un libro. Se acercó sin que se diera cuenta, leyó el título y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

- '50 Sombras de Grey'. - masculló, haciéndo saltar al menor del sustó. - Por favor, recuérdame alejarte de la sección de literatura erótica la próxima vez que vayamos de compras. - Kurt soltó una risita, y Blaine negó con la cabeza. - Dios, me siento muy duro. - El menor alzó las cejas, y Blaine rodó los ojos. - No de esa manera.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que le hace Christian a Ana cada vez que pone los ojos en blanco? - preguntó el menor, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, devolviendo su vista al libro. Blaine frunció el seño, y negó con la cabeza. - La azota. - Abrió los ojos como platos, haciéndo que el menor soltara una carcajada ante su cara de espanto. Cerró el libro, y se acercó a él, abrazándolo, y depositando un beso sobre sus labios. - Buenos días, amor. - Susurró dulcemente. Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque se tensó al instante recordándo lo que había prometido la noche anterior. Kurt lo observó atentamente, sabiéndo qué era lo que pensaba. - ¿Por qué no te das un baño mientras te preparo el desayuno? - El morocho se relajó, aliviado de no tener que tener esa charla por el momento. Asintió, lo agarró de las caderas, le dió otro beso casto y se dirigió al baño.

Kurt se mantuvo quieto en el lugar hasta que escuchó como el agua comenzaba a salpicar la bañera. Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la cocina, sacando varios huevos, jugo de naranja, y pan. No quería presionar a Blaine tan rápido, sabía que ese tema era delicado, y que les llevaría una fuerte discución que probablemente terminara en lágrimas por ambas partes. Le daría a Blaine unos días de relajación, antes de afrontar el tema de una vez por todas. En realidad, la verdad era que él tampoco quería hablar de ello. Pero sabía que debían hacerlo, y ahora que tenía su palabra, solo tenía que elegir el momento adecuado.

Unos brazos cálidos y protectores le rodearon por la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonrió y apoyó su cuerpo contra el de Blaine, mientras terminada de servir las tostadas, y el huevo revuelto en un plato. El morocho depositó un beso en el cuello del menor.

- Tengo las muñecas rojas. - murmuró. Kurt sonrió aún más.

- Te hubieses rendido rápido. - El morocho negó con la cabeza, medio divertido, antes de separarse y llevar el plato hasta el desayunador. Kurt se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro descubierto del morocho. - Realemente, y a pesar de tus intenciones de persuadirme a hablar, me la pase particularmente bien anoche. - Kurt sonrió con picardía, y depositó un beso sobre la piel de su cuello.

- Yo también, dulzura.

- Oh, sí, de eso no tengo dudas... - Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de hecharse a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Martes.

El morocho se recostó sobre la cama. Ninguno de los dos logra conciliar el sueño, así que se miran desde sus respectivos lados de la cama. No es la primera vez que les pasa eso, y casi siempre terminan hablando, cosa que en ese momento parece aterrorizarle a los dos, porque saben de qué es lo que van a hablar. Kurt suspira y cierra los ojos por unos momentos. Llevan evadiendo esa conversación desde hace dos días, y realmente cree que ya es tiempo de afrontarla. Al abrir los ojos, Blaine ve la determinación incrustada en todas sus facciones y da un ligero suspiro de rendición.

- Está bien. -accede. - Te lo prometí, aunque me hayas tenido que torturar para que lo haga, voy a cumplir mi palabra. - Kurt asintió.

- Quiero que me digas por qué no me lo dijiste.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Kurt. Estabamos separados, y no quería agregar más preocupaciónsobre tus hombros.

- Sé que hay algo más. - murmuró. Blaine lo miró a los ojos, y suspiró.

- No me sentía listo para dejarlo todo. El año pasado... fue todo un cambio para mí. En cuanto apareciste, mi vida no volvió a ser como antes, pasamos por tantas cosas, tantos hermosos y dolorosos momentos juntos... Aunque en ese momento estuvieramos separados, en cierta forma me sentía... feliz. Feliz de ser alguien diferente, de vivir cosas diferentes, de sentirme diferente y bien conmigo mismo, y solo tú lograste eso. Y no quería que eso desapareciera. Solo quiero estar cerca tuyo... - murmuró, acariciando una de sus mejillas con suavidad. Kurt cerró los ojos, y se dejó llevar por la caricia por unos segundos, antes de volver a abrirlos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que te estás aferrando a mí, al igual que lo hiciste con Cooper y Santana la vez anterior? - La mano de Blaine se detuvo, y lo miró con la boca semiabierta. - Solo te pones excusas y excusas para no marcharte. - El morocho frunció el seño, y abrió la boca para replicar, pero el menor lo cortó con un gesto de la mano. - Sé que en verdad quieres quedarte, porque en verdad me amas, y en verdad quieres irte a Nueva York conmigo, pero Blaine... ¿Sabes de la oportunidad que estás retrasando? No puedes hacer algo así. Me dijiste que yo te había enseñado que el cambio era bueno. Pruébalo. Haz algo radical, que cambie tu vida nuevamente. Ve a Nueva York. - Blaine negó con la cabeza, incorporándose sobre su codo.

- ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya solo? ¿Por qué no puedo esperar un año e ir contigo?

_Porque tal vez yo no pueda salir de un hospital. _

Sacude la cabeza, y cierra los ojos para pensar de forma clara.

- ¿Cómo te sentirías si tú fueras lo único que me impidiera a mí a correr a Nueva York a cumplir mi sueño de la infancia? - El morocho hizo una mueca de dolor, y Kurt asintió en respuesta. - Blaine... - se acercó a él, y posó su mano en la mejilla ligeramente áspera por la incipiente barba. - Te amo, con toda mi alma. Lo único que quiero es verte feliz, y sé que estarás feliz allí. - _No estarás feliz conmigo, te haré sufrir si yo sufro, no quiero que te estanques. Vete._

- No, Kurt... No puedo dejarte... Apenas pudimos estar seis meses separados... estarlo un año completo... - contempló la perspectiva con horror. - Además de que los Warblers me necesitan, soy su vocalista, no puedo abandonar la banda...

- Solo te pones excusas, y barreras para no salir de aquí. - lo reprendió. Blaine tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos. - Blaine, acepta ir a Julliard ahora, estaremos bien, podremos con la distancia. - El morocho negó ligeramente con la cabeza. - Blaine, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo. - suplicó, sintiéndo como sus ojos se iban llenando ligeramente de lágrimas. - Por favor, acépta ahora.

El morocho abrió la boca, pero sus labios no pudieron esbozar ninguna palabra. Su garganta se había cerrado. No. No podía aceptarlo. No quería irse. No quería abandonarlo. Miró a Kurt a los ojos, sabiéndo lo que iba a ser el menor a continuación, y sabiéndo tambien que iba a ser su completa perdición.

- No puedo. - logró susurrar con voz queda. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. - Kurt, no puedo dejarte, te amo demaciado, por favor no lo hagas... - El menor respiró hondo, con el corazón encerrado en un puño.

- Quiero que te vayas. - murmuró con firmeza. Blaine cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se derramaran por su rostro. Kurt lo brazó, y Blaine se dejó consolar. - Quiero que te vayas porque no quiero interferir entre tú y tus sueños, quiero que te vayas porque te amo demaciado y me duele que te estanques en un lugar que odias solo por mi, quiero que te vayas por que sé que en un año tú serás un excelente estudiante, con un trabajo prometedor, y yo estaré allí contigo, quiero que te vayas porque confío plenamente en que lo que sentimos el uno por el otro es mas fuerte que el tiempo y las distancias, pero sobre todo quiero que te vayas porque muy en tu interior tu también deseas marcharte. - la voz se le quebró, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara un sollozo.

Blaine enterró su rostro en el pecho de Kurt. El menor sentia como las lágrimas de su prometido le mojaban la remera. Paso sus manos por la espalda de Blaine, de arriba a abajo, tratando de calmarlo.

- M-mi trabajo... Los Warblers... - replico debilmetne Blaine.

- En tu trabajo entenderán que es una oportunidad unica. Y los chicos... son tus amigos, Blaine. Te extrañarán, pero sabes que ellos también quieren que vayas. Has pasado por demasiadas cosas desde muy pequeño, necesitas esto. Necesitas probarte a ti mismo en la Gran Manzana. - Blaine levantó la vista de su pecho, con los ojos nublados de lágrimas, la mirada confundida y el corazon divido en dos. En una parte de él estaba el niño de catorce años con sueños de salir de Ohio, y convertirse en una estrella, y en la otra parte, estaba el hombre adulto que amaba a ese adolescente con toda las fribras de su cuerpo.

- Kurt... - susurró, Blaine. El castaño apoyo su frente contra la de él. - No...

Repentinamente se escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abria con brusquedad, y segundos después un Jeff, Nick, Thad y Wes exageradamente alegres irrumpiéron en la habitación, dando saltidos, y riéndo como nunca.

- ¡Nos llamaron! - Exclamo Jeff con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. - Una disquera de Nueva York quiere que firmemos un contrato con ellos. Es una de las mejores que hay en todo... - repentinamente la admosfera se volvió tensa. Los Warblers observaron los ojos rojos e hinchados de su amigo, y la cara de pánico que había puesto al escuchar la notica. - Blaine ¿Qué...?

- Ya tienes trabajo - susurró Kurt, con la voz partida. Blaine lo miró con sus ojos rebalsando de lagrimas.

- Kurt, no... - susurró, pero el menor desvió la mirada, antes de ponerse dificultosamente en pie, sintiendo que estaba a punto de desfallecer. Le sonrió forzadamente a los paralizados Warblers, antes de volver su mirada a Blaine.

- Ya no tienes más excusas, Blaine. - El morocho cerró los ojos, y se abrazó a sí mismo, sabiendo que era verdad.

Ya no había excusas...

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!****  
**

**Capítulos restantes: 2.**


	32. Chapter 32

**¡Hi Eansefers! Casi tres semanas sin aparecer... wow, pero como ya dije, mi máquina está bloqueada y tuve varios problemas (Sí, ya sé, mi máquina es una mierda) **

**Solo queda un capítulo para que esta historia termine, y realmente no puedo creer todo el apoyo que me dieron. Agradezco esos hermosos comentarios, a las personas que la pusieron entre sus favoritos, a las que la siguen y a las que se toman el tiempo de leerla :') (LOVE YOU GUYS)**

**Es gracioso porque muchas personas me siguen preguntando si va a tener secuela cuando dije mil veces que sí, así que acá voy otra vez: **

**¡EANSEF VA A TENER SECUELA! SE VA A LLAMAR "REGRESA A MI" Y TODOS VAN A SUFRIR CON ELLA. **

**Listo, ahora que eso quedó claro, los dejo de molestar :) **

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 32: No me dejes ir.**

El morocho les pidió a los Warblers que los dejaran solos. Los chicos miraron a Kurt, preguntándole que sucedía, y el castaño prometió contárselo todo luego. En cuanto volvió a subir, se encontró con el morocho, sentado contra el respaldo de la cama, con su cabeza enterrada entre las manos. Se acercó a él y soltó un suspiro.

- Estaré abajo. – Sabía que Blaine necesitaba un tiempo a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos.

El morocho solo asintió, y esperó a escuchar los pasos de Kurt bajar la escalera y encerrarse en el baño, antes de dejar salir las lágrimas. La guerra que se estaba librando en su interior lo estaba matando. Estaba destrozado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

Cerró sus ojos y se arrebujó en las sábanas. Mentiría si dijera que irse a Nueva York no lo tentaba, pero entonces se le venía a la mente Kurt, y todo carecía de sentido. No podía dejarlo, se sentía una persona horrible de solo pensarlo.

Las lágrimas le quemaron el rostro, y no hizo ningún ademán de detenerlas. Sollozó en silencio por lo que le parecieron horas, sabiendo que tomara la decisión que tomara, iba a dejar ir algo importante de su vida. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El menor subió las escaleras nuevamente, se acercó a él, y le acarició el pelo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla con suavidad.

- Me voy al colegio. – Murmuró, sabiendo que Blaine estaba despierto. Hizo un ademán de alejarse, pero una mano sobre su muñeca se lo impidió.

- ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? – El menor no vaciló ni un segundo. Se quitó las botas y se metió en la cama junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Blaine apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, comenzando a llorar otra vez. – Shh… no llores, amor. Todo va a estar bien. – El morocho cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las palabras de Kurt, mientras se aferraba a él con necesidad.

* * *

19:00 P.M.

Kurt había bajado hacia varias horas y había aprovechado a limpiar para despejar su mente. Blaine no había abierto la boca desde la mañana y aún no se levantaba de la cama. El menor trataba e no colapsar y largarse a llorar pero no saber qué era l que pasaba por la mente de su prometido no ayudaba. Tenía la necesidad de acurrucarse en el sillón, tapado por las mantas, y llorar hasta quedarse dormido, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte por Blaine. Sabía que si Blaine veía lo destruido que estaba no se iría nunca. Así que decidió refugiarse en las páginas de un libro, para escapar de la realidad por algunas horas.

Estaba más que seguro de la decisión que había tomado. Sí, ver a Blaine partir sería como una daga directo al corazón, pero prefería que se alejara de él a verlo sufrir por su culpa. Tal vez todo hubiese sido diferente si no hubiese encontrado esa carta. Si él no supiera de la oportunidad de Blaine de asistir a Julliard jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza alejarse de su prometido y mucho menos ocultarle lo que tenía.

Frunció el seño al pensar en ello. Ahora que lo analizaba, su padre había sabido de su supuesta enfermedad desde hace mucho tiempo y aún así o se lo había dicho. Los meses en que estuvo separado de Blaine, aunque la relación con su padre era tensa, lo había visto menos preocupado. Toda la angustia y preocupación volvían a su padre cada vez que Blaine y él estaban juntos. ¿Por qué su padre se había guardado algo que era peligroso para la salud de Kurt por tanto tiempo?

Unos pasos suaves bajando la escalera lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. El menor levantó la mirada y la fijó en su prometido, quien tenía los ojos y la cara roja a hinchada de tanto llorar, el pelo desordenado y unas oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. Kurt dejó el libro a un lado y palmeó el sofá para que Blaine se acercara. El morocho toó asiento, con cara de padecer un dolor horrible. Levantó la vista y en el momento en que ambas miradas se encontraron, los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de lágrimas. Kurt le acarició a mejilla con cariño, pero no hizo ni un ademán de acercarlo a su cuerpo ya que sabía que Blaine estaba luchando por decir algo. El mayor tomó una bocanada de aire y se tragó el sollozo de dolor que amenazaba con dejar su garganta.

- Te voy a extrañar. – murmuró, antes de quebrarse completamente. Kurt sintió una mezcla de alivio y dolor desgarrarle el pecho. Envolvió el cuerpo tembloroso de su novio con los brazos, sintiendo como sus lágrimas le quemaban la mejilla. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del morocho y ambos se abrazaron con necesidad, sintiendo como sus corazones se rompían lentamente.

- Yo también te voy a extrañar, dulzura. – Sollozó Kurt. – Mucho.- Blaine se abrazó al cuerpo de Kurt con fuerza. Sentía como si le estuvieran a punto de arrancar una extensión de su cuerpo.

- Kurt, yo… - levantó la mirada a los ojos acuosos de sus novio. – Me siento mal. – El menor juntó ambas frentes. – Siento… siento que te estoy abandonando…

- No. – El castaño negó con la cabeza levemente. – No me estas abandonando, yo quiero que lo hagas, amor. Quiero que vayas, quiero que disfrutes de tu sueño y les demuestres a todos que nadie puede parar a Blaine Devon Anderson cuando se propone algo. – El morocho sonrió levemente. – Créeme, lo sé de primera mano. Desde el momento en que me dijiste 'Hola' en ese bar, yo ya era tuyo. – Dos espesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas del morocho, y el menor se apresuró a besarlas. – Quiero que vayas a Nueva York y cautives a todos, pero ojo con acercarte mucho a los hombres, o me vas a obligar a ir hasta allí para recordarle a tu culo a quién pertenece. – El morocho soltó una carcajada, y miró al menor a los ojos con adoración.

- Te amo. – El menor sintió como esas dos simples y, al mismo tiempo, complicadas palabras le calentaban el pecho, y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

- También te amo, Blaine. – susurró contra sus labios, antes de unirlos en un beso.

* * *

7:00 P.M. Miércoles.

El menor despertó al sentir un par de suaves labios robándole un beso. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la leve sonrisa del morocho.

- Despierta, lindo. – susurró contra sus labios. El menor trató de devolverle el saludo, pero un inesperado pinchazo le sacudió la parte baja de la espalda, haciéndolo jadear de dolor. La sonrisa del morocho desapareció al instante, y frunció el seño con preocupación. - ¿Estás bien? – El menor abrió los ojos, se mordió el labio, y asintió con la cabeza ya que no estaba seguro si su voz iba a sonar normal. - ¿Seguro?

- No es nada. – replicó en voz baja.

- No será tu estómago otra vez ¿No? – La voz se le había ensombrecido. Kurt negó con la cabeza, y forzó una sonrisa, antes de darle un beso en los labios.

- No me duele hace meses. – mintió, de inmediato el cuerpo de Blaine se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oh, entonces, levántate. Tú ve a bañarte, mientras yo hago el desayuno. – El menor asintió y se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no poner ninguna mueca de dolor frente a él. Blaine sonrió y bajó las escaleras. Kurt soltó un gruñido quedo, y se abrazó así mismo, volviéndose a acostar en la cama. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que su estómago, tratando de que el dolor desapareciese. Sentía un cosquilleo en sus muslos completamente incómodo, y un dolor sordo en la parte baja de su espalda.

Tomó un trago de aire y se obligó a ponerse en pie y dirigirse abajo, pasó casi corriendo frente a Blaine, y se encerró en el baño. Abrió la ducha, y se sentó en el inodoro, tratando de calmarse. Se sentía incómodo, y con el estómago revuelto. No quería que Blaine lo viera en ese estado, si llegaba a hacerlo lo único que iba a lograr era preocuparlo, y no quería que se angustiara, ya que no tenía ni idea de cuántos días les quedaban juntos, y quería que Blaine los pasara feliz.

Respiró con dificultad, y se puso en pie, haciendo una mueca al recibir más pinchazos. Rebuscó en el pequeño armario al lado del espejo, y sacó una pequeña pastilla. Odiaba tomar medicamentos con toda su alma, pero si eso ayudaba a disfrazar el dolor, lo iba a hacer. Puso la pastilla sobre su lengua con una mueca al sentir el horrible gusto amargo, esperó hasta que esta se disolvió antes de tragarla, aguantándose las ganas de vomitar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se lavó los dientes para desaparecer el gusto, y se metió en la ducha, rogando que el dolor se fuera para que Blaine no sospechara.

* * *

18:00 P.M. Jueves.

El menor sacó dos cervezas de la heladera y se las llevó a Nick y Thad, antes de sentarse al lado el morocho. Los Warblers ya estaban al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con Julliard, y ahora, por insistencia de Kurt, se habían puesto a buscar departamentos en alquiler en Nueva York, mientras Jeff hablaba con el director de la disquera, para acordar una fecha en la que deberían estar allí. Querían al menos estar una semana antes para poder acomodarse a la nueva ciudad y conocer los alrededores. Kurt sonrió al ver los ojos brillantes de Blaine, mientras leía los contenidos de la página de Julliard. Cada vez que veía a Blaine sonreír, o detectaba ese mismo brillo de aventura en sus ojos todo rastro de culpabilidad y tristeza desaparecían momentáneamente y confirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle que se vaya. Blaine merecía esto más que nadie.

- ¿Cuándo empezarías las clases? – le preguntó. El morocho levantó la vista, y le sonrió levemente.

- La fecha de ingreso sería el primero de Septiembre, pero puedo estirarla hasta el quince. – el estómago de Kurt se hizo un nudo, pero trató de que su rostro no mudara la expresión neutra.

Desde ese día al quince de Septiembre solo había un mes. El cuerpo del menor tembló levemente, era muy poco tiempo. Jeff cortó el teléfono, después de dos horas de estar pegado, y se sentó en las piernas de Nick.

- Dijo que lo mejor sería que estemos allí el siete, para arreglar los contratos, firmarlos y así el diez comenzaríamos a grabar. – La sonrisa de Blaine desapareció de sus labios.

- Eso significa que lo mejor sería estar allí para el primero. – Dijo Thad, y sin poder evitarlo todos los Warblers miraron de reojo a Blaine había palidecido notablemente. Kurt se mordió el labio y trató de evitar que las lágrimas bajaran por su rostro.

- Sí, sería lo mejor. – murmuró con firmeza. Blaine volteó a verlo con los ojos dolidos, Kurt le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Pero… es nuestro aniversario. – protestó con la voz quebrada. – Y solo faltan diecisiete días. Es demasiado rápido. No quiero…

- Blaine, es perfecto, así tendrán tiempo de acomodarse en el apartamento, explorar un poco, y tú tendrás tiempo de sobra para prepararte para tus clases. – Blaine bajó la mirada, sabiendo que Kurt tenía razón. Los Warblers se distrajeron con otra cosa para darles un poco de intimidad. Kurt se acercó más al morocho, y le acarició la mejilla con la nariz. – Pasaremos juntos la mañana del primero, y luego te acompañaré al aeropuerto. Yo también siento que es demasiado rápido, pero es la mejor opción.

- Mmm… Hay un vuelo que sale a las siete de la mañana hacia Nueva York el primero. – Comentó Nick, algo nervioso de interrumpir la conversación de ambos. - ¿Hago las reservaciones? - Blaine tragó el nudo en la garganta con dificultad, le lanzó una última mirada a Kurt, y soltó un suspiro antes de asentir.

- Sí, hazlo.

* * *

19:00 P.M. Sábado.

El morocho estacionó a unas cuadras de la plaza ya que el lugar estaba lleno de autos. Kurt sonrió y bajó del Impala seguido de Blaine, quién le tomó de la mano, y lo guió por las calles de Westerville hasta la plaza, donde esa noche se reunían varias bandas a tocar. Caminaron hasta encontrar un lugar vacío de personas. Blaine sacó de la mochila, que llevaba al hombro, una manta, donde ambos se acostaron, mientras observaban como los músicos se acomodaban unos metros lejos de ellos.

El menor miró a Blaine, quien estaba concentrado escrutando el cielo nocturno. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que lo quería, y en todo lo que lo iba a extrañar. Últimamente los dos habían llegado a un acuerdo no verbal de no mencionar Julliard, o Nueva York, pero ambos sentían que había algo que los estaba empezando a separar. Se mordió el labio, y se acercó más al cuerpo de su novio. Blaine bajó la vista y le sonrió con cariño, pasando una mano por la cintura de este, mientras que Kurt apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho. El morocho le acarició la mejilla, logrando que un leve rubor le subiera a las mejillas. El mayor sonrió, y se inclinó para besarlo lentamente y por un largo rato.

- Eres adorable. - susurró contra sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa al menor. Kurt se apoyó sobre su codo, y lo miró desde arriba por unos instantes, antes de agacharse y besarlo de forma profunda, separándose ligeramente para respirar, antes de volver a unir sus labios. - Mmm, amor, no es que me queje, pero estamos en público y si sigues así vamos a tener que ir corriendo al auto.

Kurt soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza de forma divertida. Blaine sonrió y le acunó el rostro, lo acercó a sus labios y le dio un beso rápido antes de separarse y prestar atención a la banda que había empezado a tocar.

Kurt se acurrucó a su lado y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho caliente de su novio, tarareando por lo bajo la canción al ritmo de la música. Blaine bajó sus ojos sus manos unidas sobre su estómago, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver los dos anillos juntos. Subió su mirada al rostro sonriente de su prometido y se mordió el labio.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iba a ser de su relación? ¿Y su compromiso? Iba a pasar más de un año antes de que se vieran nuevamente ¿Cómo iban a superar la distancia? Por un horroroso instante unas palabras que creía olvidadas, regresaron a su mente con una fuerza demoledora.

"_Tiempo emocionalmente devastador."_

Sacudió la cabeza al pensar las palabras de la joven del bar después de tanto tiempo, pero otro recuerdo inundó su mente. El sueño.

"_- ¿Por qué te fuiste? _ _Me dejaste solo. Tuve que enfrentarme a todo solo. ¿Dónde estabas cuando te necesitaba?"_

_-_ ¿Blaine? – El morocho abrió los ojos, no recordaba haberlos cerrado, encontrándose con el rostro de preocupación de Kurt. - ¿Estás bien? – Blaine le sonrió levemente y asintió.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Creo que solo estoy algo cansado. – Kurt le correspondió el gesto, y le dio un beso en la nariz, antes de retomar su posición anterior.

Blaine lo miró por unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro. No quería que Kurt se quedara solo. Lo abrazó con más fuerza, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Sabía lo que debía hacer, y eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su alma. Pasarían los días que les quedaban juntos, pero llegaría el momento en que su felicidad terminara.

Kurt lo sacudió por el hombro, y Blaine volvió a la realidad al tiempo de ver al menor con ojos brillantes, mirando el cielo nocturno, donde estallaban coloridos fuegos artificiales. El morocho sonrió al verlo, y recordó otras palabras dichas por Marie.

_"__Tu línea de matrimonio, indica que será una unión larga, muy larga."_

Sonrió, y apretó la mano de Kurt, asiendo chocar ambos anillos. Lo iban a lograr. Todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

20:00 P.M. Jueves.

El menor acompañó a Elaine a la cocina de la casa de Cooper, para ayudarla con los platos. Se habían reunido todos en la casa del mayor de los Anderson, y Blaine había preparado sus famosas pizzas. Kurt estaba a punto de llevar las cosas al comedor, cuando una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo. El menor levantó las cejas en modo de pregunta, y su suegra le señaló la pequeña mesa, indicándole que se sentara. Kurt vaciló unos instantes, antes de apoyar las cosas sobre la madera, y tomar asiento junto a Elaine.

- Kurt, realmente no sabes cuánto te quiero. – El menor abrió los ojos como platos, y le sonrió con cariño. – Agradezco el día en que Blaine te conoció. Le cambiaste la vida… - El menor sintió como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. – Sé que están pasando por algo muy difícil, y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Kurt. – Elaine lo miró con fijeza. – Hablo en cerio, puedes contarme o pedirme cualquier cosa y yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudar. – El menor la miró a los ojos, y tragó duro, asintiendo. La mujer lo miró con las cejas alzadas, pero Kurt negó con la cabeza. No estaba listo para hacerlo ahora. Elaine asintió, y le sonrió, poniéndose en pie, y palmeándole el hombro con cariño. – Gracias por convencerlo de irse, Blaine desea esto desde hace demasiado tiempo. – El castaño sonrió, y se secó las lágrimas. – Y no te preocupes, Kurt. Sus vidas están entrelazadas, por algo Blaine te encontró en aquel bar. Si el destino lo quiere, se encontrarán otra vez. – Kurt se levantó y envolvió a la mujer bajita en un caluroso abrazo.

Se separaron, y el menor se lavó la cara, antes de irse de vuelta al comedor, con los platos y cubiertos. Blaine frunció el seño al ver los ojos de Kurt algo rojos, miró a su madre pero esta solo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió. El morocho se encogió de hombros, y le dio un beso en la mejilla s su novio, sacándole las cosas de las manos y ayudándolo a poner la mesa.

Jeff pasó saltando detrás del morocho y le pegó en la cabeza. Blaine soltó un gruñido, y lo empezó a correr por el comedor, mientras el rubio reía y le sacaba la lengua. Cooper llegó desde el salón, al mismo tiempo que los dos se perdían por ahí. El mayor de los Arderson negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la mesa.

- Pasaron más de doce años y esos dos no cambian para nada. – Se quejó con una media sonrisa.

Los Warblers se rieron, y tomaron asiento en la mesa. Kurt se dispuso a unírseles, pero en ese momento apareció Jeff, seguido por Blaine. El rubio lo puso delante de su cuerpo, y lo abrazó por la espalda. Blaine entrecerró los ojos, y fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

- No se vale. – Jeff le sacó la lengua.

- Usa a tu novio de escudo. – replicó Kurt con una risita.

- No, él no da miedo. – El menor soltó una carcajada y rodó los ojos. Blaine bufó y se sentó en la mesa. Jeff sonrió triunfante, y abrazó a Kurt una vez más, susurrándole al oído. – Te voy a extrañar. – Se despegó de él, y se sentó al lado de Nick que lo veía divertido.

Kurt tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, y se unió al resto. Todos atacaron las pizzas con ganas.

- ¿Qué te dijo Sam? – Le preguntó Wes a Thad.

- Él no puede marcharse de un día para otro, tiene muchas cosas que lo atan aquí, así que quedamos en que él viajará todos los fines de semana que pueda. – Sonrió el morocho.

Blaine y Kurt compartieron una mirada triste por encima de la mesa, sabiendo que aunque quisieran ellos no podían hacer lo mismo, por la escuela y el dinero.

- ¿Van compartir el departamento? – preguntó Cooper. Los Warblers lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido un cuerno.

- ¿Estás loco? – exclamó Thad. – ¿Y aguantar los lloriqueos de Blaine, a Jeff y Nick follando toda la noche, y a Wes acaramelado con su novia?

- Juntos en un departamento no duraríamos ni una semana. – Negó Nick.

- Yo nos daría una media hora antes de que empecemos a molestarnos, y otra media hora para que Thad mate a alguien. – dijo Blaine, haciendo que todos se rieran.

- Extrañamente, aunque a veces parecen un grupo de chiquillos insoportables, creo que los voy a extrañar. – Jeff sonrió y abrazó a Cooper, que rodó los ojos. – No hagas que me arrepienta de mis palabras.

Kurt sonrió levemente, bajando los ojos a su plato para que nadie más notara sus lágrimas, con un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

7:00 A.M. Lunes.

- Quiero… quiero que te quedes con el Impala. – Kurt se atragantó con su café, y miró a su novio con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué?

- Que quiero que te quedes con mi auto. No voy a poder llevármelo, y tú lo vas a necesitar, así que quiero que te lo quedes, y también al departamento. No hace falta que vuelvas con tu padre, ya eres mayor y te puedes quedar aquí.

- Alto. – Kurt apoyó una mano en sus labios, se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, procesando todo. – ¿Hace falta que hablemos de esto ahora? Es temprano…

- Falta una semana, Kurt. – El menor hizo una mueca de dolor, y soltó un suspiro. – Lo estuve pensando y creo que lo mejor es que tú te quedes con el auto y el departamento. – El castaño asintió con expresión derrotada. – También te voy a dejar dinero. – Kurt frunció el seño y abrió la boca para protestar. – Shh, yo quiero hacerlo, así que sin protestas. – El menor se cruzó de brazos, pero asintió. – Y creo que lo mejor es que yo me lleve a Margaret.

- Pero…

- Va a ser una distracción para ti. Tú tienes que concentrarte en la escuela, el trabajo y en el equipo. – El menor soltó un suspiro entrecortado y bajó los ojos con aire decaído.

- Sí, tienes razón. – El morocho se inclinó sobre el desayunador y le dio un beso en los labios. Kurt hizo un puchero y miró a la labradora, que en ese momento estaba hecha un ovillo sobre su camita. – De repente todo se está derrumbando. – Susurró, demasiado bajo para que el morocho lo escuchara.

* * *

20:00 P.M. Jueves.

Kurt se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Blaine pasó una mano por la cintura del castaño y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Faltaban dos días. Solo dos días para que él se marchara y todavía no habían hablado de su relación. Pero el tiempo se estaba acabando. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en lo que debía hacer a continuación.

- Kurt… - Susurró para llamarle la atención. El menor alzó la mirada y le sonrió, pero su sonrisa decayó al ver la expresión seria de Blaine. – Tenemos que hablar acerca de nosotros. – El castaño frunció el seño y se incorporó, mirándolo con sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "hablar de nosotros? – preguntó, sintiendo como el pánico se instalaba en su estómago.

- Esto está pasando. Dentro de nada me iré y tú te quedarás aquí. Vamos a estar más de un año separados ¿Crees que la distancia no nos afectará? Yo… yo quiero… - Kurt negó con la cabeza y le tapó la boca con la mano.

-No, por favor, dime que no estás cortando conmigo. – Blaine cerró los ojos y Kurt se llevó una mano a la boca para contener los sollozos. - ¿Por qué? No quiero terminar. Es solo un año. Se pasará rápido. Podemos hacerlo.

- Exacto, Kurt, es un año. Nosotros mejor que nadie deberíamos saber que nuestra vida puede ponerse de cabezas de un momento a otro. – El menor se pasó las manos por el pelo en gesto de desesperación.

- No romperé nuestro compromiso. No quiero y tú tampoco ¿Por qué lo haces? – Blaine cerró los ojos con dolor, antes de soltar un suspiro y volver a abrirlos.

- No quiero que estés solo. No quiero impedirte… estar con alguien más si crees que después de un año no me quieres. – Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le acunó el rostro entre las manos, pero Blaine se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. – Yo nunca dejaré de amarte y sé que no me enamoraré de otra persona, pero si tú conoces a alguien que… te guste y te haga sentir bien… - Kurt lo calló con un beso demandante y furioso.

- Mi corazón solo tiene y tendrá un dueño, y ese eres tú, Blaine. Nadie logró o lograrán alejarme de ti. Sí, un año es suficiente tiempo para que nuestras vidas y nosotros mismos cambiemos, pero algo que nunca va a cambiar va a ser el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. – Kurt borró las lágrimas del morocho con sus labios. – Te lo dije y te lo repetiré hasta que se te grabe en la mente: Nunca te diré adiós. – Blaine sonrió levemente y juntó ambas frentes.

- Hagamos un trato. – Kurt levantó las cejas interrogativamente. – El primero de Enero del 2015 te esperaré en el aeropuerto de Nueva York. Si no apareces en ningún vuelo ese día entenderé que por alguna razón no quieres estar conmigo y romperemos nuestro compromiso. – Kurt apretó los labios en desacuerdo pero sabía que no podría cambiar la opinión de su novio por mucho que lo intentara.

- Espero que me recibas con un ramo de rosas y muchas ganas de hacerme el amor, porque estar un año sin tenerte va a ser un suplicio. – Blaine sonrió y juntó sus labios en un beso dulce.

- Siempre tengo ganas de hacerte el amor, Kurt. – El menor soltó una risita y le acarició la mejilla con cariño.

- Nada de tontos intentos de romper conmigo, Señor Anderson. No te podrás librar tan fácilmente de mí. – El morocho lo miró fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo cómo su estómago se oprimía.

- No creo poder irme. – Murmuró. – No puedo vivir sin ti.

- Sí, puedes.

- Sí, pero no quiero. – El menor dejó que dos pesadas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas.

- Realmente no sabes todo lo que provocas en mí, Blaine. Te amo.

- Yo te amo más. – El mayor sonrió al sentir el beso de Kurt sobre su mejilla.

- Mmm… no creo que eso sea posible…

* * *

10:00 A.M. Miércoles.

El menor había faltado al colegio para pasar ese último día con Blaine. El morocho se había ido hacía unas horas para ultimar los detalles del vuelo con los chicos, y Kurt había aprovechado para pasar la mayor parte del tiempo mimando a Margaret. Sabía que estar algo distraído por la labradora era lo único que impedía que no entrara en pánico y comenzara a llorar histéricamente. Se pasó las manos por el rostro y casi saltó al escuchar la llave repiquetear en la cerradura. Se apresuró a ir hasta la puerta en cuando Blaine entró. Frunció el seño al verle los ojos ligeramente rojos y las pestañas húmedas, pero no dijo nada. El morocho soltó un suspiro y lo abrazó fuertemente, pegándolo a su pecho casi con necesidad.

- Ya está todo listo. Solo falta que arme las valijas. – Kurt tragó el nudo en la garganta y asintió. Se dirigieron arriba, tomados de la mano. Blaine sacó dos grandes bolsos, que estaban sobre el armario, y abrió su cómoda empezando a meter sus pajaritas. Kurt se armó de fuerzas para abrir el armario y comenzar a doblar la ropa, y a meterla en uno de los bolsos. Trabajaron en silencio, ambos con un nudo en la garganta, tratando de no llorar frente al otro. – Creo que no es buena idea que vengas conmigo al aeropuerto. – La ropa se resbaló de las manos de Kurt al escucharlo, levantó la vista con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró con la voz partida. Blaine soltó un suspiro y se volteó, encarándolo.

- No voy a poder soportarlo. Si te veo allí… no voy a poder irme. – Kurt negó con la cabeza.

- No. Me niego a no ir.

- Pero, Kurt…

- ¡No! – gritó. Respiró hondo para calmarse. – Quiero estar cada segundo que pueda contigo, iré al aeropuerto y es mi última palabra. – Blaine abrió la boca, pero sabía que no podía discutir con Kurt, asintió en silencio, y el menor le sonrió levemente.

Siguieron llenando las maletas, hasta que toda la ropa hubo desaparecido de los cajones. El morocho metió su guitarra en el estuche y lo cerró con tristeza. Bajaron las valijas, y las colocaron al lado de la puerta, se las quedaron mirando por varios segundos sin decir nada.

- Esto realmente está pasando. – murmuró Blaine. - ¿Cómo es que sucedió tan rápido? Es como si fuera ayer que te hubiese conocido. – Kurt se aceró a él, y lo abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. – No puedo creer que sea el f…

- No lo es. – lo cortó antes de que terminara. – Es un nuevo comienzo en nuestras vidas, pero no es el fin de nosotros. – El morocho soltó un suspiro y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

- No, no lo es.

* * *

23:59 P.M. Domingo.

El castaño estaba intentando no quebrarse, pero la tención que había en el aire no estaba ayudando. Ambos estaban en silencio, evitando mirarse y fingiendo ver la televisión sin ponerle verdadera atención. Los corazones de ambos se encogieron al ver como la hora cambiaba, indicando las doce en punto de la noche. Blaine levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos acuosos de su novio. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, reprimiendo un sollozo.

- Feliz Aniversario, ángel. – le susurró. Kurt cerró los ojos con fuerza, pegando su boca al oído del morocho.

- Hazme el amor, Blaine.

El mayor sintió como su cuerpo y su corazón vibraba ante sus palabras. Condujo al castaño de la mano hasta la habitación. Se observaron por unos segundos antes de acercarse el uno al otro y comenzar a desnudarse con lentitud, teniendo cuidado de besar amablemente cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto. Blaine acunó su rostro entre las manos y lo besó con devoción, explorando su boca con suavidad, tratando de grabarse en la piel cada detalle de ella. El castaño enredó sus dedos en los rizos del mayor, acercando ambos cuerpos desnudos, hasta el punto de estar completamente pegados. Se separaron jadeantes y con sus corazones latiendo frenéticos.

El morocho lo tomó de la cintura y lo recostó dulcemente sobre la cama, posicionándose entre sus piernas, y comenzando a besarle el cuello castamente. No tenían prisa. Querían que el momento durara para siempre. Querían que sus cuerpos se grabaran el tacto y el sabor del otro. Querían que ese recuerdo los acompañara durante el tiempo que debían estar separados.

El castaño emitió un gemido quedo cuando Blaine comenzó a tocarlo. Kurt rodeó la cintura del mayor con las piernas y lo atrajo más hacia él, pegando sus bocas con pasión, mientras sus uñas rasguñaban delicadamente su dorada espalda. El morocho agarró el lubricante y bañó dos dedos en el frío aceite, llevándolos a la entrada del joven. Kurt se arqueó y jadeó al sentir la lenta intrusión en él. Blaine comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera, sin despegar sus labios de la piel del cuello del menor. El castaño jadeaba levemente, sus agitadas respiraciones eran el único ruido que se colaba en la quietud de la noche.

Blaine sacó sus dedos del interior del menor y se estiró para agarrar un preservativo, pero la mano de Kurt se lo impidió. Miró a su novio con el seño fruncido.

- Es la última vez que estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo. – Explicó Kurt. – Quiero sentirte completamente.

El morocho abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a sonreírle levemente. Kurt cerró los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, mientras Blaine se alineaba contra su entrada y se empujaba dentro de él de forma lenta y dulce. El menor apretó sus manos en dos puños contra la cama, sintiendo el calor del miembro de Blaine sin restricción alguna por primera vez. Gimió lastimeramente al sentir como se amoldaba a él de forma inmediata. Su cuerpo había sido hecho para Blaine. Se pertenecían. Eran como dos piezas de rompecabezas fabricadas para encajar con precisión en la vida del otro.

Sintió como dos gotas saladas salpicaban sus mejillas al tiempo que Blaine daba la primera embestida, pero no eran sus lágrimas. Abrió los ojos y su corazón se encogió de dolor al ver al morocho llorar silenciosamente mientras se hundía en él. Levantó sus manos y le acarició las mejillas, haciendo que el mayor abriera los ojos. Ambas miradas se encontraron, los orbes esmeraldas con los zafiros.

Kurt gimió al sentir como le pegaba en el punto preciso. Las lágrimas quemaban los rostros de ambos, y se mezclaban sobre la piel de Kurt. El morocho continuó moviéndose con lentitud pasmosa, de forma suave y delicada, repartiendo besos cálidos y lágrimas frías sobre el pecho del menor, que sollozaba en silencio.

El cuerpo de ambos se estremecía ante el placer y la tristeza. El menor pasó sus manos alrededor del cuello Blaine, juntando ambas frentes. Se miraron a los ojos con amor, sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento. Ambos jadeaban quedamente, respirando con dificultad. Sus labios se unieron, mezclando el sabor de sus lenguas con el de sus lágrimas. Blaine apretó los ojos con fuerza, mientras sentía que el interior de Kurt se contraía en espasmos a su alrededor. El menor le mordió sensualmente el labio, al tiempo que su espalda se arqueaba y un gemido escapaba de su boca. El morocho sintió como las paredes interiores se Kurt se apretaban dolorosamente contra él, al tiempo que su corrida le manchaba el estómago. Mordió el cuello del menor y su cuerpo se estremeció, liberándolo dentro de su novio.

Kurt sintió como un líquido caliente lo llenaba y se sintió pleno. Ahora, Blaine había marcado cada parte de su cuerpo con su esencia. Nada podía cambiar eso. Él era de Blaine y Blaine era suyo. Sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso de lujuria y cariño, con pinceladas de tristeza y dolor. Blaine hizo un ademán de alejarse pero Kurt apretó más su agarre alrededor de sus caderas.

- Quédate dentro de mí. – Susurró con la voz ronca, debido al llanto. Blaine asintió y los acomodó de modo que no le pesara al menor y ambos estuvieran cómodos. El castaño se negaba a separarse de él por un segundo, e iba a mantener sus cuerpos unidos hasta el último momento. Cerraron los ojos, con el sueño y las ganas de seguir despiertos por más tiempo, luchado en su interior. – Cántame. – Pidió con un ligero sollozo.

Blaine abrió los ojos ligeramente, y se acercó sus labios al oído de Kurt, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Se aclaró la garganta y trató de ignorar el nudo de dolor que le impedía hablar. Soltó un leve suspiro tembloroso y comenzó a cantarle en un susurro, contra el oído:

I've been searching for you (He estado buscándote)  
I heard a cry within my soul (Oí un grito dentro de mi alma)  
I've never had a yearning quite like this before (Nunca antes anhelé tanto como ahora)  
Now that you are walking right through my door (Que tu estas atravesando mi puerta)

All of my life (¿Dónde has estado…)  
Where have you been (…Toda mi vida?)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
And if that day comes (Y si ese día llega)  
I know we could win (Yo sé que podríamos vencer)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

A sacred gift of heaven (Un regalo sagrado del cielo)  
For better worse wherever (Para mejor o peor, como sea)  
And I would never let somebody break you down. (Nunca dejaría que alguien te hiciera quebrar.)  
Until you cried... never (Hasta que lloraras… Nunca.)

All of my life (¿Dónde has estado…)  
Where have you been (…Toda mi vida?)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
And if that day comes (Y si ese día llega)  
I know we could win (Yo sé que podríamos vencer)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

At every time, I've always known (En cada momento, yo siempre supe)  
That you where there, upon your throne (Que estabas allí, sentado en tu trono)  
A lonely queen, without her King (Una reina solitaria, que no tenía a su rey)  
I longed for you, my love forever (Yo te anhelaba mi amor, para siempre)

All of my life (¿Dónde has estado…)  
Where have you been (…Toda mi vida?)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
And if that day comes (Y si ese día llega)  
I know we could win (Yo sé que podríamos vencer)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

All of my life (¿Dónde has estado…)  
Where have you been (…Toda mi vida?)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
And if that day comes (Y si ese día llega)  
I know we could win (Yo sé que podríamos vencer)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)  
I wonder if I'll ever see you again (Me pregunto si alguna vez te volveré a ver)

En cuanto la canción terminó su rostro estaba plagado de lágrimas. Lloró en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Kurt, que se había quedado dormido en cuanto había comenzado a cantar. Lo atrajo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como su interior lo rodeaba.

- No me dejes ir. – Murmuró, antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**

**Capítulos Restantes: 1.**


	33. Chapter 33

**LEAN LA NOTA ANTES DEL CAPITULO:**

**No puedo creer que haya terminado. Lloré como un bebé mientras lo escribía, y después al leerlo una vez terminado.**

**Este último capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes, quienes me apoyaron y disfrutaron conmigo de cada uno de los capítulos de esta historia. Les quiero dar las gracias a todos, especialmente a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar su comentario :')**

**NO ME VOY A TOMAR VACACIONES. Pensaba subir el primer capítulo de #RAM, al mismo tiempo que este, pero al final no voy a hacer eso, y van a tener que esperar a que termine el cap. 1 que se va a dividir en dos partes: Recuerdos I (Kurt) y Recuerdos II (Blaine), y recién en el cap. 3 voy a mostrar la actualidad. **

**Sé que la mayoría puede que se quede algo confundida por el final, pero les prometo que toda duda va a ser contestada en los primeros dos caps de #RAM. Ahora si...**

**¡Que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 33: Ojos avellana. **

5:00 A.M. Lunes.

El morocho escuchó su celular sonar con la alarma, y la apagó apresuradamente, antes de que despertara al castaño. Por suerte para él, Kurt era difícil de despertar y ni siquiera se mosqueó. Se quedó unos segundos acostado en la cama en silencio, sentía su cara hinchada y los restos de lágrimas secas sobre sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, y se mordió el labio, le dio un beso suave a Kurt en la mejilla, y se separó de él con suavidad teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarlo. Jadeo levemente al deslizarse fuera de él, después de tanto tiempo estando en su interior. Kurt se removió ligeramente antes de taparse mejor con la sábana, y seguir durmiendo. Blaine sonrió levemente, sintiendo un gran peso sobre su pecho.

Bajó las escaleras y miró a su alrededor con nostalgia. Iba a extrañar ese lugar. Había sido testigo de demasiadas cosas, tanto felices como tristes. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha rápida, y se vistió con la ropa que había dejado fuera para ese día. Tomó un desayuno rápido, y en cuanto terminó se sentó en el sillón. Miró con algo de culpabilidad escaleras arriba, soltó un suspiro y sacó sus últimos regalos para Kurt de una de las alacenas, donde los había escondido. Dejó todo preparado sobre la mesita de café, sabiendo que aún le faltaba un importante detalle.

Agarró las llaves del auto, y bajó, rogando que Kurt no se despertara. Se metió al Impala y manejó hasta la florería de Sally, donde la joven lo abrazó por unos largos dos minutos antes de soltarlo con lágrimas en los ojos y darle lo que había encargado. Blaine estuvo a punto de volver al departamento, pero entonces se acordó que aún debía hablar con alguien más.

Mandó un mensaje, y esperó la contestación. Sonrió levemente y se encaminó a unas cuadras del departamento. Cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar normalmente, y no derrumbarse. Sintió unos leves golpecitos en la ventana, y se encontró con Chandler.

Bajó del auto, y abrazó al joven por unos segundos. El rubio le sonrió, y alzó las cejas.

- ¿Querías verme?

- Sí, perdón por despertarte tan temprano. – Chandler se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

– Estuve ayudando a Jeff con los últimos detalles, así que estaba despierto ¿Qué sucede? – Blaine se pasó la mano por el pelo, y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

- Quería pedirte un gran favor. – Chandler frunció el seño con extrañeza y asintió. – Cuida de Kurt cuando yo no esté. – El rubio abrió la boca sorprendido. – Haz que no se preocupe mucho por el trabajo, si ves que sus notas bajan oblígalo a estudiar, ayúdalo con el departamento, y… acompáñalo en todo… Está ahí para él cuando lo necesite. –Chandler se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de sonreírle.

- Realmente Kurt tiene una gran persona a su lado. – Blaine sonrió. – Siento que te lo debo por desconfiar de ti, a ti y a Kurt. Él es mi amigo y haría cualquier cosa por él, puedes estar tranquilo, Blaine. Te prometo que lo cuidaré. – El morocho sonrió con alivio y lo abrazó con fuerza por unos segundos antes de soltarlo.

- Gracias. – Le murmuró, antes de dar unos pasos atrás y regresar al auto.

- Te irás antes de que despierte ¿Verdad? – preguntó antes de que pudiera subir al Impala. Blaine se detuvo, con los hombros caídos, y una mueca de tristeza en el rostro.

- Sí. – Chandler asintió con comprensión. – Dile a Jeff que pase por mí. - Entró en el auto, y lo saludó con la mano, antes de dar marcha atrás y regresar al departamento.

Subió las escaleras, y abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo, espiando el interior para ver si Kurt seguía dormido. Suspiró con alivio y entró, colocando el ramo de rosas en un florero y dejándolo sobre la mesita ratona. Se pasó las manos por el rostro. Agarró la correa de Margaret, y se acercó a la labradora, colocándosela alrededor del cuello, y acariciándole la cabeza con cariño al verla despertarse.

- Shh, no hagas ruido que Kurt duerme. – Se alejó de ella, y subió las escaleras. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado al ver al menor dormir pacíficamente, con su pecho subiendo y bajando con tranquilidad. Se acercó a él, sentándose sobre el colchón. Le acarició el rostro con los nudillos, y sonrió levemente al ver como Kurt arrugaba la nariz y buscaba más contacto con su mano de forma inconsciente. Se inclinó sobre sus labios, y lo besó dulcemente, tratando de grabar la textura y el sabor de su boca sobre la suya. Se separó, con una lágrima bajando por su rostro.

Se puso en pie, y casi corrió escaleras abajo, sintiendo que cada paso era una tortura. Agarró las dos maletas y la guitarra, y las llevó hasta el recibidor del edificio. Volvió a subir con lentitud, tratando de hacer tiempo para no marcharse.

En cuanto entró al departamento los recuerdos lo golpearon, dejándolo sin respiración. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro sin control. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y sabía que era un mensaje de Jeff. Era tiempo.

Debía irse.

Se acercó a esa puerta blanca cerrada con llave, y apoyó una mano sobre la madera.

- Adiós, hijo. – Se dio vuelta, caminando hasta la salida. Llamó a Margaret, y la tomó por la correa. Echó una mirada a su habitación, con un nudo en la garganta. – Adiós, amor.

Salió del lugar, sintiendo como su corazón era arrancado de su pecho.

* * *

10:00 A.M.

Kurt se despertó sobresaltado, y con la respiración agitada. Se sentía extrañamente vacío, y un segundo después se dio cuenta del por qué. Blaine no estaba dentro de él y tampoco a su lado. Frunció el seño, con el corazón empezándole a bombear frenético en el pecho, y un nudo de pánico instalándose en la boca de su estómago. Revolvió las sábanas con desesperación, como si fuera a encontrar al morocho en cualquier momento.

- ¡¿Blaine?! – Gritó Kurt, esperando escucharlo subir las escaleras. Pero nadie contestó. – No, no, no… ¡BLAINE! – Gritó nuevamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Abrió la mesita de luz con desesperación, y sacó su celular, desbloqueándolo para ver la hora.

Su corazón se partió en dos al ver que ya eran las diez de la mañana. El vuelo de Blaine había salido hacia tres horas. El mundo le dio vueltas y se tuvo que aferrar a las sábanas para no desfallecer.

Se había ido.

Enterró su cara en las almohadas, que aún tenían impregnado el aroma del morocho, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos desgarradores. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber supuesto que Blaine haría eso. Se deshizo en lágrimas por lo que le parecieron horas ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo sin él?

_Coraje - _Escuchó cómo le susurraba la voz de su novio.

De manera temblorosa, abandonó la cama, y bajó las escaleras. Soltó un quejido lastimero al ver que Margaret no venía a saludarlo, y que Blaine no estaba en la cocina con su cálida sonrisa de buenos días. Se abrazó a sí mismo, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar. Con un nudo en la garganta se acercó a la mesa ratona, sonriendo con tristeza al ver el enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Tomó asiento en el sillón y agarró la nota.

_Ángel: _

_Lo más probable es que cuando veas esto, yo ya me habré ido. Sé que querías venir a despedirme, pero sabía que iba a ser demasiado doloroso para ambos. Así que, como muy bien nos enseñó Leif, quería que nuestro último recuerdo juntos sea hermoso, para llevarlo con nosotros durante el tiempo que tengamos que estar separados, y no hay nada más hermoso que hacerte el amor. _

_Tu dulzura._

Kurt acarició la carta con manos temblorosas. Sentía como la garganta le ardía, y sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por los suaves pétalos de rosa, sollozando en silencio. Frunció el seño al sentir algo rasposo. Se acercó más al ramo, y vio que en el medio de todas las demás, había una única y solitaria rosa roja hecha de plástico. Abrió la boca sin entender que hacía allí, y entonces vio el pequeño pedazo de papel escondido entre los tallos. Lo sacó con el corazón retumbando contra su pecho.

_Mi amor por ti dejará de existir en el momento que el último pétalo caiga._

Kurt soltó un sollozo, y sintió como sus piernas le fallaban. Nunca caería un último pétalo, la última rosa era de plástico. Se aferró al sillón, sintiéndose mareado, con su pecho doliendo como si lo hubiese traspasado un rayo.

Se obligó a tomar el último regalo, un dvd, y colocarlo antes de derrumbarse nuevamente en el sillón. Puso play, y de inmediato la imagen de Blaine sentado sobre el piano del estudio de Cooper apareció en la tele. El morocho miró a la cámara con los ojos rojos, y sonrió levemente.

_- Te amo. – _Susurró, antes de empezar a cantar.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down? (¿Te decepcioné o te fallé?)_  
_Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown? (¿Acaso tengo que sentirme culpable o debo dejar que me enjuicies?)_  
_'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun, (Y es que vi el final antes de querer empezar,)_  
_Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won. (Al ver que estabas cegado supe que había ganado)_  
_So I took what's mine by eternal right. (Así que con todo mi derecho tomé lo que era mío)_  
_Took your soul out into the night. (Te robé el alma llevándola a la noche)_  
_It may be over but it won't stop there, (Puede que se haya terminado pero esto no ha acabado aquí)_  
_I am here for you if you'd only care. (Estoy aquí por ti por si te interesa saberlo)_  
_You touched my heart you touched my soul. (Tocaste mi corazón, llegaste a mi alma)_  
_You changed my life and all my goals. (Cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas)_  
_And love is blind and that I knew when, (Me di cuenta que el amor es ciego cuando,)_  
_My heart was blinded by you. (Me cegaste el corazón)_  
_I've kissed your lips and held your head. (Besé tus labios, sostuve tu cabeza)_  
_Shared your dreams and shared your bed. (Compartí tus sueños y compartí tu cama)_  
_I know you well, I know your smell. (Te conozco bien, reconozco tu olor)_  
_I've been addicted to you. (Has sido mi gran adicción)_

_Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor)_  
_Goodbye my friend. (Adiós mi amigo)_  
_You have been the one. (Fuiste el único)_  
_You have been the one for me. (Fuiste el único para mí.)_

_I am a dreamer but when I wake, (Soy un soñador pero cuando despierto)_  
_You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take. (No puedes romper mi espíritu porque son mis sueños los que te llevas)_  
_And as you move on, remember me, (Y si cambias, recuérdame)_  
_Remember us and all we used to be (Recuérdanos, y todo lo que solíamos ser)_  
_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. (Te vi llorar, te vi sonreír)_  
_I've watched you sleeping for a while. (Te observé mientras dormías durante algún tiempo)_  
_I'd be the father of your child. (Me gustaría ser el padre de tus hijos)_  
_I'd spend a lifetime with you. (Me gustaría pasar el resto del tiempo contigo)_  
_I know your fears and you know mine. (Conozco tus miedos y tú conoces los míos)_  
_We've had our doubts but now we're fine, (Tenemos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien)_  
_And I love you, I swear that's true. (Y te amo, juro que es verdad)_  
_I cannot live without you. (No puedo vivir sin ti)_

_Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor)_  
_Goodbye my friend. (Adiós mi amigo)_  
_You have been the one. (Fuiste el único)_  
_You have been the one for me. (Fuiste el único para mí.)_

_Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor)_  
_Goodbye my friend. (Adiós mi amigo)_  
_You have been the one. (Fuiste el único)_  
_You have been the one for me. (Fuiste el único para mí.)_

_And I still hold your hand in mine. (Y aún sujeto tu mano con la mía)_  
_In mine when I'm asleep. (En la mía cuando estoy durmiendo)_  
_And I will bare my soul in time, (Y sostendré mi alma en el momento)_  
_When I'm kneeling at your feet. (En que me arrodille a tus pies)_

_Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor)_  
_Goodbye my friend. (Adiós mi amigo)_  
_You have been the one. (Fuiste el único)_  
_You have been the one for me. (Fuiste el único para mí.)_

_Goodbye my lover. (Adiós mi amor)_  
_Goodbye my friend. (Adiós mi amigo)_  
_You have been the one. (Fuiste el único)_  
_You have been the one for me. (Fuiste el único para mí.)_

_I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow. (Estoy hundido, cariño, estoy hundido)_  
_I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow. (Estoy tan, tan, tan hundido)_

El vídeo terminó con el rostro de Blaine llenó de lágrimas. Kurt se arrebujó en el sillón, tapándose con una manta, y lloró por horas, abrazado a la rosa roja.

* * *

**4 AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

* * *

- ¡Margaret! Vuelve aquí – El morocho comenzó a correr a la labradora por el Central Park ahogando las ganas de reír.

La perra espantó un par de palomas en su camino, pero las ignoró. Se dirigió directamente hacia un joven sentado en una de las bancas, que estaba concentrado dibujando en un cuaderno rojo. La labradora se acercó como si lo conociera, y le saltó encima. El chico se sobresaltó, pero comenzó a reír cuando Margaret le lamió la cara. El morocho se paralizó. ¿Podía ser? Sus piernas apenas lo sostuvieron cuando vio esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que llevaba _cuatro años_ torturándolo en sueños.

El joven dejo el cuaderno sobre el banco y acarició a Margaret en la cabeza.

- Hola ¿Te perdiste?- _Era su voz. _Todo el cuerpo del morocho temblaba. Apenas podía respirar. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – El castaño tomó la pequeña placa que colgaba del collar de la labradora – Margaret Thatcher – Leyó, frunció el seño, y abrió ligeramente los labios, abrió la placa donde tendría que estar el nombre del dueño y su teléfono en caso de extravío - Blaine D. Ander…. – Las manos del castaño temblaban.

Levantó la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron. El azul intenso de los ojos de Kurt, se volvió a encontrar con los ojos avellana de Blaine.

El morocho sentía que sus pies le iban a fallar en cualquier momento. Quería salvar la distancia corta, que parecían kilómetros, y abrazarlo. Quería sentir el cuerpo cálido de Kurt contra el suyo, quería sostener su cintura y no soltarlo. No dejarlo ir. No otra vez.

Pero su cuerpo no respondió, y tampoco el de Kurt. Se quedaron inmóviles, observándose con sus respiraciones agitadas, y sus corazones frenéticos. Los pies de Blaine se deslizaron por el césped, hasta que la distancia se resumió a dos simples pasos.

- Te extrañe. – La voz del morocho fue solo un susurro. El castaño se ruborizó. Ese rubor que solo Blaine lograba sacar. El morocho estaba a punto de dar un paso, tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo, cuando un gritito infantil lo interrumpió.

- ¡Papi! Eli no quiere convidarme de su helado. - Kurt puso cara de desesperación, pero alzó al niño en brazos. Blaine miró al castaño con conmoción ¿Le había llamado papi? Veía como los ojos de Kurt se habían llenado de lágrimas, mientras se mordía el labio y sus manos temblaban.

Fue entonces cuando lo notó.

El niño tenía la hermosa piel de porcelana del castaño. Su carita redondeada tenía la misma aura angelical que la de Kurt. Pero era morocho. Y tenía rulos.

El ojiverde tenía la mente en blanco. Había algo que no estaba entendiendo. Y entonces el niño lo miró, y el mundo se volvió borroso.

Grandes, y resplandecientes ojos, con ese brillo tan característico de los Hummel. Grandes y resplandecientes ojos color avellana…

**~ Fin ~**

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


End file.
